Swing My Way
by Dont live in regret
Summary: Everyones got secrets...dirty little secrets. Bella Swan is tired of her life, so will a swinger's party have someone swing her way. BPOV and EPOV. Warning...LEMONS AHEAD
1. Swing My Way

**So my girlfriend Ari, AriCullen1134 and I, Don't live in regret, were up late one night and our little brains started storming for another fiction to write. And ohhh what a fiction we came up with.**

**So we joined together, and came up with Swing My Way.**

**I will be writing Bella's point of views throughout the story as Ari will be writing Edward's point of view. We hope to update once a week but it might vary between weeks as we are still writing our original Fan Fiction stories.**

**So we hope you enjoy our spin on the whole Edward and Bella love story. We have stayed up till the early morning hours to get this story out, it was two days ago that we came up with the concept, so please leave a review and show us some love, and in return we will keep writing and give you what you want.**

**Enjoy Edward and Bella with a whole lot of lemons in between.**

**Find us on facebook**

**Dontlive Inregret and Ari Cullen**

**While you're there check out our TwiSluts gossip group where we teamed up with RandomGirl FanFic and JaysWorld FanFic, because we all love to gossip, especially when it involves our hot men from Twilight.**

**On with the story... SM u fucking rock**

**BPOV**

So how do I explain my life to you in one word…?

…_Hmmm?_

I can't. There is not one word that I can think of that sums up my life, because it fucking sucks ass.

There I explained it in four, so I will say it again, it fucking sucks ass.

Why you ask? Well let's see, where I should begin.

I hate everything about it.

I hate my country style house that's in the middle of fucking nowhere. I work in downtown Seattle for god's sake. Why would I want to live in **Timbuktu**? Well that's how I feel every morning and night when I make the hour drive back and forth to work. If I had my way, I would be living in the core of downtown Seattle, maybe in a penthouse in the tallest high-rise, and when you open the windows to look outside you see the beautiful city skyline instead of fucking nothing.

But that's not possible, because I hate, I mean hate, yes _HATE_ in capitals my husband and his scrawny assed body. The fucker doesn't want to live in the city, he misses his home town and since I made him move away, that was my compromise.

…_Why the fuck did I marry him?_

I'll regret the decision every day of my life. I was dumb, only twenty years old and fucking naïve. I lived in a small town where all the dumb bitches there had me believing in happily ever after.

What a bunch of fuck heads, telling me marriage is the best thing in the world, you all should be tied to a stake and burned, you fucking liars.

They pranced around all giddy and shit. Well newsflash for all you un-married woman, it's not all peaches and cream. They leave all the crappy shit out of their conversations.

…_oh you will love being married….oh and when this happens…or when you guys_…

…_No, you fucking bitches, you lied. You all fucking lied to me…_

Yah I'm a little bitter, because all my girlfriends back in little Forks, Washington can go suck a goat.

Just after high school, everyone convinced me that marriage was the next thing to do. Bella, blah-blah this and blah-blah that. Stupid Bella listened and fucking got married at twenty.

…_Fucking Hell…_

Oh did I leave out the fact that I haven't had a sex life with my husband since the first year of our marriage. I'm so sexually frustrated that I'm contemplating making a brochure.

Perhaps a "_**Don't Fucking Get Married Unless You Are Crazy or Fucked Up" **_brochure.

I would make it look all pretty, with girly hearts and maybe some sparkles, catching their eyes from across the room. Then when they have my brochure in their hands, they would open it up and the first thing I would have in bold fucking letters is…

…**Wave goodbye to your sex life within the first year of your marriage…**

Yeah I said it because it true. Not one person I know can prove me wrong. The second bolded line in my pretty fucking awesome brochure…

…**Test drive your husband before you seal the deal, cause your stuck with the mother fucker for life and you don't want a lemon…**

Yeah, I wish I read my brochure before I got married.

I wasn't always this moody. The things in my life have made me like this. I used to be a good girl, quiet and didn't get in trouble, afraid of upsetting my parents. I was virgin when we got married, so by nineteen the sexual urges were hard to ignore, so we got engaged. But don't hate, I wasn't mother Teresa. We did other stuff but we both decided to wait for our wedding night. And I fucking regret it.

Sex at the beginning was great, I mean fucking hell I got off each time. But when your husband just lies on his back every time, waiting for you to ride him, it just gets…_OLD_. So I asked him to change it up a bit, you know like, doggy style or how about, get off your back you mother fucker and fuck your wife's brains out.

Nope, wouldn't do it. My piece of shit husband, Eric! For the last five years of my hell of a married life I'm lucky if I have sex once a season.

I gave up on our sex life long time ago, so it's just me and my best friends, who hide out in a box that I hide under my bed, along with their best friends, AA batteries.

The last year has been the worst by far. I can barely kiss Eric in the morning never mind once at night. I fucking have to wipe my mouth every time I do so, but shit you have to kiss your husband, right?

I'm a bitch but I'm not that much of a bitch. I mean he does everything around the house, cleaning, laundry and hell he makes me my meals for the day. But I just don't see him in the way a wife should look at their husband, and I know he wants kids but I keep popping my birth controls pills, because there is no time for that shit in my life right now.

Now here's the part I tell you what about my life I love. I love…I mean LOVE my job, my career, my whole point of existence. I get up every morning at the same time, drive my ass to downtown Seattle and spend my days working nine to nine shifts. Yeah twelve hour shifts are long but I love it, because by the time I drive home, Eric is sleeping.

What do I do you ask? Well where I should begin. As soon as Eric and I moved to Seattle, I went to school to become an Esthetician, you know, pedicures, manicures, waxing and all that shit. I originally found a job close by our home in the boonies, but a year later that's when my life changed.

My parents decided to surprise me on my birthday, so they drove up from Forks and a mother fucking drunken ass person hit them. If that shit doesn't fuck you up I don't know what would. They were my life, one of the only things that I regretted leaving back in Forks. So because of me, they made that drive that day, because Bella fucking Swan didn't want to go back to Forks ever again, and because of my immaturity, they aren't with me anymore.

There's not a day that I don't fucking miss them. No one could replace them. I had no one, just me and their memories. After their funeral, I made the dreadful trip back to Forks to clean out their house. I went alone, locking myself in my childhood home and never left for a week. I was dead to the world, ignored everyone's phone calls, because nothing in my life mattered.

A month later, Charlie and Renee's lawyer called me and informed me of the financial situation I was now in since my parents passing. I inherited all their money, and when I say all, I mean my parents were rich. I didn't even know, they invested in the stock market a few years back but weren't able to take the money out. But since they passed, everything was left to me, so I took their money and decided to make a life for myself.

I took their money and opened up my own spa. I craved the lifestyle of the city, so I got a real estate agent and started working on my business plan the next morning. I wanted it big, so my agent found out through a friend, that a new sky rise was being built down town, so I jumped right on it.

I struggled with the name of the spa for awhile. I wanted my parents name somewhere in the title, in my silent way of honoring their lives. Three years ago, I, Bella Swan opened Swan Lake Mineral Spa and have been successful ever since I opened the doors. It is over ten thousand square feet of space. I have twenty three estheticians, ten massage therapists, twenty hair stylists and a fucking dermatologist on site.

That's right, I thought of everything. And no, I don't want tanning beds in there. You do know what that shit does to you right?

Oh, my favorite part of the spa is the two thousand square feet mineral pool area I had built inside. I spent thousands on that one room. I had an architect design a cave like area, so it gave my clients an escape from their everyday day life.

So between managing the whole staff, doing services on my own clientele and making sure all the bills and shit are paid, do you blame me for being a cranky bitch?

Well the fact I haven't had an orgasm in over a year has nothing to do it with it right?

…_Fuck my life…_

I even bought the fucking "chocolate" the biggest god damn dildo I could find, nope did nothing for me, neither did the "rotating g spot vibrator." Yup I added to my collection, I now have six friends, but nothing, I mean nothing has been able to get me off.

My big, O, has been missing in action this whole year, my body feels like an over blown balloon, one prick and I would explode. But I'm not going to ask my husband, because I would rather shoot myself in the head then ride that mother fucker ever again. If he can't fuck me then I am not riding him.

…_Tit for fucking tat…_

The belt under my feet slowed down, ripping me away from my thoughts, I paid attention to my moving feet as the treadmill changed to the _cool down_ function. I slowed my running to a steady jog. My upbeat music continued to play through my ear buds, as my heart rate slowed down from my vigorous workout routine.

I come to the gym every day during the week. It's located on the fifth floor of the building. Anyone that rents space gets a complementary gym membership and I pay for my employees as a bonus every year.

The gym is usually packed around the lunch hour. The thirty three floors of the building are completely leased out, to various accountants, lawyers and all kinds of people with money, money, money.

Money that gets spent at my spa.

I pushed the stop button on the display, and stepped off the treadmill after I disinfected it. I tilted my face back and chugged down the refreshing cool water that I had in my water bottle as I walked to the far end of the coed gym to do my free weight routine.

I placed my shit on the ground and walked over to the stand, picking up the two ten pound hand weights and started my squat routine in front of the mirrored wall. I held the weights above my shoulder as I kept my eyes on my reflection, making sure my posture was correct.

My thighs and gluts were burning by my fourth repetition of twenty five. I placed my weights down to the floor and sucked back on my water bottle again, grabbing my towel and wiped the sweat that was forming along my hairline and neck.

And that's when I saw the bronzed hair mother fucker, the one who's been starring in my dreams without his knowledge. Fucker was hot, beyond hot, he was scorching hot. I'm sure if some girl touched him they would turn into ashes.

Okay I'm over exaggerating but the things I would do to him if I had the chance to touch him. But I never do, I can't even muster up the courage to say hi, so I watch him secretly from the mirrored walls of the gym. I bent down to tie my shoe laces, but my eyes stayed fixated on his reflection through the mirror. He wasn't that far behind me, standing over the bench press, spotting his hot friend that he comes here with.

Okay, so I'm going to let you in on my secret, I plan my gym hour around his, just so I can look at him. I mastered it to a T. He comes down with his friend around twelve thirty every day. So I get here at twelve do my running and I'm by the weight area not long after he arrives.

I grabbed on to the handles of the weights and started my last rep, feeling my ass cheeks burn like hell. It felt like they were going to fall off by the time I reached the last fucking squat. I placed the weights back on the stand and grabbed my stuff off the floor. I had twenty minutes to get back to work and ready for my first client.

I casually walked around the weight machines, making my way to the change room area up ahead as I watched the bronze haired Greek god from the corner of my eyes. Fuck he looked good today, he was looking down at his friend so I turned my whole face towards him and I took a second to eye fuck the shit out of him.

He was wearing my favorite white v-neck tee shirt. The cut was wide so it showed off most of his collar bone and a sneak peak of his chiseled chest. Fuck, he's worn this shirt before. I loved how the shirt fit snug enough to accentuate all the curves of his muscles. And his pants, fuck me, they framed his lean body fantastically, making his ass even more scrumptiously delicious today. I fought every urge that wanted to walk over there and slap it playfully.

…_Oh fuck_…

I turned my face away and stared at my mother fucking feet. The blush crept to my cheeks as he fucking caught me staring.

…_Keep walking Bella…_

I quickened my steps as I walked passed a few annoying bitches who don't even work out, they come to the gym every day and gossip the whole time.

By the time I got out of the change room, my hottie pa tottie was gone. I pouted to myself as I walked towards the elevators. I fucking need to grow some balls, I mean I don't even know his name or where he even worked. The closest I ever got was the one time we stood in the lobby down stairs; we were surrounded by people as we waited for one of the elevators to open. I didn't make eye contact. I just snuck to the back corner as I visualized him in his hot designer fucking suit. I stared at my phone, asking someone to push the button for the gym floor. Just as I was about to walk out, I managed to look up at the lit numbers to see 28, 30 and 31 illuminated.

So yeah, I checked the front directory as soon as I was finished my workout, he was either an accountant, a lawyer or who am I kidding, I don't fucking care. The man wears a suit to work and all I can think of is ripping every single inch of it off.

…_I'm going to hell…_

I chuckled to myself as I stepped off the elevator. I'm fucked for thinking of another man when I'm fucking married. I had a minute to spare, so I quickly made my way through the front entrance of the spa, waving silently to the receptionist as I turned the corner to enter my office in the back. I closed the door behind me; I hung my gym bag up and grabbed a hair brush from my desk. I combed out my wet hair and tied it hair up in to a neat ponytail before I walked up front to greet my regular client.

"Hi Angela," I waved her over to me, watching her stand up from one of the black recliners that we had in the reception area.

Angela has been my client for the past three years, her husband was some hot shot lawyer upstairs, so she spends all his money here and I'm not going to complain because she is a fucking great tipper.

I walked us down the halls towards one of the wax rooms we had near the back of the spa. "You know what to do," I turned around and allowed her to step into the tiled room before I smiled and closed the door behind me.

I stood outside the door, allowing her a minute to change before I knocked lightly on the door and asked permission to come in.

"I'm ready." She responded, I turned the door handle and walked into the brightly lit room.

Angela was lying down on the chocolate brown bed, the top half of her body was still clothed as the bottom half was covered only by a small black towel that lay in between her legs, covering her bikini area.

"So what's new with you?" I asked her as I walked towards the sink in the corner, turning the faucet on. I allowed the warm water to fall over my hands, as I lathered the antibacterial soap between my fingers.

"Same old shit Bella." She spoke to me as I rinsed my hands clean, drying them with the hand towel I hand hanging on the rack beside me.

I turned to face her, bringing the black trolley with the wax pot closer to the bed. "Me too," I answered back, knowing she would understand exactly what I was talking about.

Angela has the same problem as me, her husband works twenty four seven, so her sex life is just as bad as mine. She on the other hand, has found someone on the side, her hot young trainer from the gym she goes to. Let's just say he takes care of _ALL_ her needs.

I kind of feel sorry for her poor husband, he has no fucking clue. The fucker is working his ass off like me, while his wife's spending his money and fucking another guy.

I applied a thin layer of wax onto her stomach area, rubbing the white muslin over top before I ripped the strip off to expose the reddened smooth skin.

"Never gets easier Bella," she spoke through clenched teeth as I began to rip along her bikini line.

"Hey just think of when you used to shave, remember how itchy it was?" I reminded her of how her skin was before she started to come see me.

"I know," she closed her eyes as I applied another layer of wax on the right side of her inner fold.

"Anyways, you pay me to do the Brazilians so I'm not forcing you." I chuckled as she swore softly, feeling the pain as I ripped the strip off her body.

Twenty minutes later, I covered her up with the towel once I was done and handed her a cool cloth from the cabinet we had in the room. I washed my hands again and was about to leave to let her change when she called out my name, stopping me mid step.

"Hey Bella, wait a second." I turned around to face her as she sat up.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" She looked at me through her white Dolce and Gabbana glasses. "Would you ever consider going to a swinger's party?"

"Um, I never knew we had anything like that here." I shifted my weight from foot to foot, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Oh my god Bella, I went to one last week end." She smiled a wide grin. "It's held at different hotels every weekend and I had such a great time. So I just thought maybe you would enjoy it as much as me."

"I don't know Angela… that's a little wild for me." I played with my fingers as I looked at her skeptically.

"Bella no one knows who you are. You feel like a different person because you have to wear a masquerade mask on your face. It's covered the whole time, so no one even has to know it's you. Oh Bella, please come, this weekend it's a Halloween party, so any costume goes as long as your face is covered."

"So, your husband went with you last week?" I asked her, wanting to clarify my thoughts.

"No he was out of town, so I went with Ben." She wiggled her brows at me.

…_Ah Ben, the trainer…_

"So you're going with Ben I assume?" I asked her about this weekend.

"No I told my husband he needs to come with me; he needs to get the stick out of his ass. You know get rid of some stress and since he won't let me touch him, somebody's got to do it." She shrugged her shoulders and I could see her eyes fill with sadness. "I bought his costume already so he has no choice."

I stood in front of her, really not knowing if I should go or not.

"Bella you should really consider coming." She nodded at me as I looked at her unknowing.

"I'm not sure if my husband would go for it." I spoke truthfully, because if he didn't want any part of it, I know I couldn't go through with it.

"Don't give him a choice," she huffed out loudly. "If he won't fuck you, find someone else who will."

I couldn't help but laugh, Angela was hilarious when she wanted to be. "I'll consider it, Angela" I looked to see her smile with hope in her eyes. "Now change and get out of my room"

…

..

.

I went home that night and talked to Eric about the whole swinger proposition. He fucking shocked me, he said yes, as long as it made me happy he would do it. Fucking A, I called Angela the next morning from my office to tell her the good news. Angela promised me that I wasn't obligated to do anything I didn't want to, if I wanted to leave I could at any time, no questions asked.

But I had one question burning in the back of my mind, so I finally asked her and she laughed in my fucking face.

_**Flashback**_

"_So...I'm a little nervous." I spoke to her over the telephone._

"What about?" _She asked kindly. _

"_What happens if the guy I get is like, ugly, or fat or smells like shit." I asked her honestly, listening patiently as she laughed from the other end of the phone line._

"_Bella you have nothing to worry about."_

"_How can you say that, you can't control who goes to these things." I rested the cordless phone on my shoulder, pressing my ear down to hold it up as I filed my short nails with an emery board._

"_Bella, let's just say that they are a very organized group." She cleared her throat. "Okay, so when you first come in, the guys are given a room key to the hotel. Now there are four different colored key chains that are given throughout the night."_

"_I don't…" I wanted to ask but she cut me off._

"_Hush Bella let me explain."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Okay, so on the key chains, there's a blank piece of paper taped to it. So the guys have to write down exactly how they want their girl to be waiting for them when they get to the room."_

_I cringed as she continued._

"_So Ben got a red colored key chain, and the bugger still won't tell me what he wrote on his key chain. Anyways, where was I, oh yeah the girl looked at me and gave me a royal blue bracelet. So they have the different color schemes so they give couples different colors so it insures you don't pick your partners key at the end of the night."_

"_That's smart." I said, because I wouldn't want to go through with this and end up with Eric._

"_So, they also judge you for your appearance." She caught me off guard._

"_What?" I spoke loudly as I stood up and began to pace my office._

"_Not like that Bella, they just want to make sure you enjoy the people that you're surrounded by, you know the ugly with the ugly." She let out an evil laugh. "So Ben and I separated and I never saw him the rest of the night. Ugghh Bella, the men there are fucking beautiful, well the ones I saw were. Did I tell you they have different colored rooms to match your own, so I stayed in the blue room, since that's the color they gave me?"_

"_That's crazy," I sat back down, and listened to her as she continued._

"_Yeah, so the whole time, you just mingle and it's weird because you aren't supposed to talk to anyone."_

"_No talking?"_

"_No, this is an escape from your real life Bella. You even have to come up with a fake name."_

"_Ok?" My voice sounded skeptical._

"_Don't judge until you try it. Ok where was I, oh yeah so I met this one guy and we fucking grinded all night long to the music, he felt me up and everything. So the best thing about this group, is that you can either pick a key from the bowl at the end of the night and not know who will be joining you or if a guy in your color group offers his key to you, you can accept and know who you're going with."_

_I picked up my morning java I picked up from Starbucks and sipped my coffee as I processed all the shit Angela was blabbing about._

"_Lucky for me, he handed me his blue key chain and I fucking died when he did. He was so mysterious, his mask covered his face completely and all I saw was baby blue eyes."_

"_So I'm confused? Say if I get blue do I have to stay in the blue room?"_

"_No that's the thing, you can mingle all you want but you can only hook up with people in your color group. They make sure they have even numbers, insure each person has a partner in the end."_

"_Oh," I started to understand._

"_Oh shit Bella I have to go, I have a two o'clock tanning session."_

_I looked at my clock and it read 1:58. "Okay, thanks for explaining, talk to you later."_

_We hung up the phone and I suddenly felt excited for tomorrow night. I spent the whole Friday afternoon shopping for mine and Eric's outfits._

_I found him a surgeons outfit, the full scrubs and face mask, but I was struggling with mine. I didn't want the typical slutty nurse or maid outfit. I went to three different costume stores, growing flustered until one of them suggested a sex store up the street._

_As soon as I walked into the small exotic store, my eyes fixated on the mannequin in the back. I walked right to it and told the sales person that it was coming home with me._

_**End Flashback**_

My nerves were getting the best of me. I stood in front of my full length mirror and looked at myself, critiquing every inch of my body. I was standing in the middle of my walk in closet, in a one piece leopard patterned body suit that clung to my body snuggly.

My hair looked wild tonight. I curled it earlier and back combed the shit out of it so it looked more like a lions main. I placed the mask over my face before I bent down to slip on my four inch black stilettos. I stood up and did a turn in front of the mirror as Eric walked into the room in his scrubs.

I chuckled silently as I looked over his outfit, the poor fucker didn't look hot at all, but whatever, he wasn't coming home with me.

"Wow Bella," his eyes trailed up and down my body, a look I know far too well.

"You like?" I turned around again, allowing him to see the whole outfit, including the thong back side.

"I can't believe your wearing that," he held his mask in his hand as he stood in front of me, gawking.

"Why not, it's Halloween?" I turned back to look at my reflection, hell Halloween is the one night girls can dress slutty without anyone talking shit about them.

Because on a normal day, this was so not something I would normally wear, but as soon as I slipped the costume on, a dormant part of me roared to life.

I felt sexy as hell in my costume. My confidence grew a little more, knowing my husband wanted me from his obvious erection.

…_Poor guy…_

I felt bad for a millisecond, because some lucky bastard was going to have me tonight, and I fucking didn't care who it was, as long as my O came out to play.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked him as I passed right by him, walking out of our bedroom and down to the front door.

…

..

.

The hour drive did wonders to my frame of mind. I played my favorite dance songs, speeding up the long and wordless ride. Eric pulled the car up, passing the keys to the valet driver as we approached the staircase that led to the entrance of the hotel.

I stepped up and my ankle turned, causing my body to fall into Eric. He grabbed my left hand, aiding me the rest of the way, until I ripped my hand out as soon as we were on flat ground.

"You're not wearing your wedding rings?" He asked sadly as I hid my hands behind my back.

"No, neither should you." I looked down at his left hand and glared at the gold band I had given him.

He struggled to slide it off as I began to walk in to the front lobby towards the multiple elevators to the left of us.

We stepped in alone. The elevator music was drowned out as soon as the doors opened to the third floor. The music was pumping as Eric and I stood back, baffled as we took in the scenery ahead of us.

We both stepped out of the elevator, allowing the doors to close behind us; we looked around the lobby, at all the masked people in different kind of costumes. All the lights were turned down, only the thousands of candles that were lit everywhere, illuminated the room we were standing in.

We noticed the line up for the tickets to enter, so we stood close together as we waited in the crowded line.

We made it to the front, stepping up to the rectangular table and were greeted immediately by a man and woman that sat behind it. They both wore identical black sequenced face masks, the guy was shirtless and fuck was he ripped. The girl of course wore a black bikini top that barely covered her fake ass boobs.

"Hi there," the blonde girl with blue eyes greeted us.

"Two tickets please," I handed her two hundred dollars in twenty's. She counted the bills and handed them to the brown haired hottie she was sitting beside.

My breath hitched as he fucking winked at me, I felt my cheeks flush at the gesture but I was thankful that my mask covered the skin there.

"Okay so you know the rules right?" She asked as we both nodded. "No talking about your real life and _NO_ real names." She clearly emphasized the No in that one.

She reached for the blue box sitting on a table behind her and handed Eric a royal blue keychain. I watched him bend down to write on the back of it with the black pen she handed him.

Once he was done, all eyes were on me, and I didn't understand why.

"Um, we need to see your outfit before we give you a color." The girl spoke and I completely forgot I was wearing my black trench coat.

"Oh sorry," I untied the belt that closed it shut, shrugging my shoulders as the material slipped off my body, Eric grabbed it and held it in his arms.

"Turn around," the guy spoke and I slowly did a three sixty for them.

I stood there watching as they spoke amongst one another. I watched the girl stand up in her tight ass black booty shorts. She grabbed the black box that sat on a higher shelf, reaching her hand in and handed me my bracelet.

"Black?" I asked, holding my arm out so she could slide it onto my arm.

Both of them were staring at me, and I fucking stared back, watching the girl as she licked her lips. I felt goose bumps spread up my forearms as I realized she was checking me out, I forgot it could go both ways.

They called the next couple behind us as Eric and I approached the coat check to hang my coat up.

"So I want you to have fun, okay Eric?" I threw my arms around his shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze.

"You too Bella," he kissed my cheek as we pulled apart.

I watched my husband walk away from me and a part of me felt like calling him back, unsure if this whole night would be a huge mistake.

I looked around the room. There were four different doorways that people were standing in front of. Each doorframe was covered in silk, each door a different color.

Black, blue, red, and purple. I stepped towards the black silk material but my body halted. I couldn't move as I took in the scenery around me, there were nurses, maids, vampires and werewolves. All kinds of costumes were out tonight. Men were kissing men and the women were kissing other woman.

I wished I had Angela with me, so I decided to enter the blue room instead, in hopes to see her inside. The room was decorated beautifully, everything was blue. Blue flowered center pieces on each table that were adorned with blue table cloths. The DJ booth was at the front of the hall and the light system he had lit the room in different shades of blue.

There were way too many people here, some sitting, some dancing, some Frenching and some…I don't even know what they were doing. So I walked my ass towards the bar in the corner, needing a drink to start the night.

The bartenders were all in blue, each wearing identical tight outfits with matching blue sequenced masks. The bartender passed me a dry eraser board and I chuckled at how specific they were with the no talking. I picked up the blue marker, writing down my drink choice.

I watched him pour the vodka over the ice that sat at the bottom of my glass, filling the rest up with cranberry juice. I waved saying a silent thank you before I turned around and sipped my drink through my straw. I let the beat of the music sway my body, I slowly danced in one spot as I enjoyed being alone.

I gasped as I felt a guy slap my ass, I turned my face to him in shock and I smiled as he winked as he walked away from me.

I slurped the last drop out of my glass, ordering two more from the bartender, having every intention of taking advantage of the open bar. I decided to head towards the dance floor and watched the dancing couples from the side lines. I looked over my shoulder as a warm hand slid around my waist, I chuckled as I took in his costume as he held his hand out for me to grab.

"I'm Zorro," was all he said, as I placed my hand in his.

I suddenly realized I didn't think of a name for myself, he held my hand waiting for me to reciprocate.

"I'm kitty," I leaned forward, speaking louder so he could hear me over the music.

He smiled and tugged on my arm, indicating that he wanted to dance. I allowed him to lead me to the dance floor, he held me firmly against his body, as we instantly began to grind against each other. A few songs passed as we continued to press our bodies up against one another's, I looked into his brown eyes as he leaned down to kiss me. I don't know what fucking happened, but I backed away.

"Sorry," I apologized, and I didn't give a shit if I spoke out loud, he nodded and we began to dance again.

I didn't have a problem dry humping the dude, but I wasn't ready to kiss anyone yet. After a while it started to get hot and heavy between us, his hands came up to my breasts as I in turn grabbed his dick through his black pants.

"What color are you?" He whispered into my ear, and the sound of his voice had me moaning like a mother fucker. I wanted to get fucked tonight.

"Black," I spoke to him as I continued to rub his hardened dick.

"Ughhh kitty," he moaned into my ear. "I'm blue," I heard the disappointment in his voice as we both stared at his key he held in his hand.

I became aggravated with the situation, I should be able to get with who I wanted, not someone because we had the same fucking color.

He smiled as he saw my frustration, pulling me in closer so he could kiss my cheek softly. "I hope you find someone to enjoy Kitty," he held my hand up and kissed it once before he walked away.

…_Fuckers…_

I looked around the bloody room and I was seeing red.

…_Stupid mother fucking party…_

I walked towards the bar and ordered a double, downing the fucking sweet drink down in one sip.

I was fucking all hot and bothered down there and I couldn't do shit about it.

…_Stupid black, why can't I be blue?_

I stormed out of the blue room, not caring about the people I was walking into. I glared at the fucking black silk hanging across the room before I sauntered my way in there.

Just like the blue room, this room was decorated in black. The lighting was a soft misty white which illuminated the black tiled dance floor. I snuck my way through the crowd and placed myself right in the middle, swaying and dancing alone, drowning my sorrows away with the music that was playing.

"I love this song," I slurred out loudly as Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry, began to play.

The words ignited the aching feeling between my legs. I was desperate to be touched. "Scream so loud, getting fuckin laid," I yelled out the words as the crowd around me cheered me on.

I continued to dance to the harsh beat of the song, moving my hips side to side as I whipped my hair back and forth.

"Can I dance with you?" I heard a man's voice ask me from behind.

"No talking," I scolded him as I stumbled to face him. "Holy shi-t your h-ot," I slurred my words as his arms came around my waist to hold me up.

I think he laughed but I couldn't focus on anything else but his eyes. They were so green, that even with the dimmed room they sparkled beautifully at me.

"Can I dance with you?" He asked again, and I didn't fucking care that he was speaking, I just nodded yes as my eyes came to down to look at his lips.

I licked the edges of my own with my tongue as he smiled at me, shining his perfect white teeth.

I looked down at his body, he was dressed like a roman fighter or some shit like that, his face and hair completely covered under his fake metal helmet. But his chest was exposed, only partially covered by the cape that was held up from one shoulder.

"Mmm," I moaned as I allowed myself to eye fuck the shit out of him.

He in turned grabbed my hand, lifting it up and over my head, turning my body so he could take me all in. I gave my ass a little shake as he checked out my backside, I finished my turn and he placed his hand on the small of my back and pressed me right up against him.

I rested my right cheek on his right shoulder, letting him guide our bodies together, back and forth to the exact rhythm of the song playing.

…_You know what they say about a man who can dance…_

I inhaled the most breath taking scent. There was something about his cologne that was fucking panty dropping to me. His touch was electrifying. Each inch of my skin that he felt with his hand tingled with so much life.

I pushed my hips up against him as he slid his hands down to my exposed ass cheeks, his fingers wrapped around each cheek and squeezed them gently.

"Tell me your name?" He whispered into my ear, and although the music was deafening, his voice sent goose bumps down the length of my spine.

I turned my face to look at him, my lips hovered above his. My chest heaved and my heart pounded as we looked at each other closely. His dark full lashes hypnotized me as he blinked his eyes closed, I was in some type of trance, everything I was thinking erased blank.

His fingers gripped my ass firmer. "Ughh," I moaned and I pressed my lips against his and held them there before I told him my name. "Kitty," was all I said before I crashed my lips against his again.

Our mouths moved together in perfect rhythm, I opened my mouth wider allowing his tongue to slide into my mouth. Our tongues touched, beginning to glide and twirl around together as our hands grabbed onto each other's bodies more forcefully.

My hands wrapped around each of his biceps feeling his muscles flex as he pulled me closer. He parted our lips and he smiled causing my breath to hitch.

I looked at him with lust filled eyes, knowing I wanted him more then I wanted Zorro. There was something about him that called me closer, our bodies were pressed together but yet it still wasn't close enough.

"I'm Spartan," he licked his lips and I mimicked him as we inched towards one another again. This time our lips met and a shock soared between our mouths.

"Ow," we both spoke together as we felt our own lips with our fingers. We both chuckled as we dropped our hands and pressed our lips, firmly against one another's.

I wrapped my fingers around the material of his cape, our kiss deepened as we danced together in one spot. He broke our kiss and trailed wet kisses down my throat as I arched my head back, allowing my hair to cascade down behind me.

He held his lips on the skin on my neck before sucked on the skin there and caused a sharp pinch as he let it go.

…_please be black…_

I silently pleaded, because I wanted to have him, right here, right now. I lifted my head back up and watched him lift my arm up to twirl the black bracelet that sat on my wrist. My heart skipped a beat as I watched his lips curl up into a crooked smile that nearly knocked me off my feet.

…_Please, please, please…_

I watched impatiently as he slipped his hand under his cape, his other hand turned my palm over and I held my hand open, waiting.

He kissed the skin on my palm before he slipped his room key in to my hand and closed my fingers around it.

He looked up at me through his lashes and winked before he turned and walked through the crowd, leaving me standing on the dance floor alone.

My hands began to tremble as my left hand opened wide, I smiled instantly.

I flipped the plastic piece over and my heart thumped wildly as I read his neatly curved penmanship.

_**I want you in nothing but your mask.**_

_**On all four's waiting for me on the bed.**_

I swallowed the lump in my throat, before I nearly ran to the elevators, pushing my way through the crowd, needing to feel his arms around me again. I pushed the up button repeatedly until the metal doors slid open and I entered the small mirrored elevator.

I pushed the button to illuminate the number nine, and I closed my eyes feeling the anticipation growing as the elevator moved up towards his floor. The doors slid open and the quiet hallway of the hotel felt soothing against my ringing ears, I read the signs on the wall and followed the arrows that lead me towards his room.

…_928…_

I slid the key into the slot, the sound of it unlocking had me shaking all over. I pushed the door open, my eyes adjusted to the darkened room as closed the door behind me. I wasn't sure what to expect so I slowly tip toed further inside, I peaked around the wall towards the bed and let out a sigh of relief.

…_I was alone…_

I was thankful to have a few minutes alone before he got here. I walked to the mirrored desk, and fluffed my unruly hair with my fingers. I turned to face the neatly made bed, slipping the costume off my body and stood there nude, unsure of what to do next.

I stepped closer to the king sized bed, pressing each knee into the mattress as I knelt my body on top of it. I let my feet dangle over the edge, I always wanted to have sex with stilettos on, so why not tonight?

I lowered my upper body, so I could rest my face on my hands, leaving my hips up so my ass was waiting in mid air. I took the time to calm my body, taking a deep breath in and blowing all the air out.

A few minutes passed and I grew paranoid that he wasn't coming until my body stiffened as I heard a light knock on the door outside, before I heard the familiar sound of it unlocking.

I kept my eyes closed as his footsteps approached me. And just like downstairs, the minute his hands touched my body, a surge of electricity soared right through me.

I stayed quiet, allowing his hands to roam over my body, his fingers slid up the curve of my back before he slid them down to feel the skin on my legs. This man was driving me crazy, it was like he was taking his time on purpose, knowing I wanted him to just fuck me already.

His fingers danced across my back, sliding up my neck and he gently stroked the skin on my cheeks. I turned my face, and I took his finger into my mouth. I sucked back on it hearing the most beautiful moan escape his lips. But he slid his finger out of my mouth and I stayed on all fours feeling none of him touch me.

…_Did I do something wrong?_

I waited, wondering what he was doing.

"Oh fuck," I curled my fingers around the bed sheets under me, as I felt his cool breath blow on my dripping wet pussy. "Please," I pleaded to him in complete desperation as I felt his tongue, slide in between my folds.

...

..

.

**Sooooo Please review...it will make me and Ari ohhhh so happy... and maybe just maybe she will post EPOV sooner if you do :)**

**If you're bored until then...check out our other stories...you won't be disappointed.**

**Until Next Time**

**xoxoxx DLIR**


	2. Swing My Way 2

**So… here's chapter 2…we have been working on it since the wee hours in the afternoon til now…which is 3 am my time…**

**Ari dearest couldn't think of anything to say since she couldn't see straight… I asked her what to call her chapter…she replied Fuck you're going to make me think? ****Edward gets his groove on… then she said she was crying but it was because she was happy we were posting.**

**So we went with Swing My Way 2**

**So hope you enjoy it…**

**SM we heart you…ladies lemons ahead**

E-POV

My life is the same, day in day out. It's like I'm on fucking repeat. I wake up to look beside me at my sleeping wife, wondering why the hell I'm in this situation. I don't love her and trust me when I say the feeling is more than mutual.

So let's take this back to where I first met Ang. I was still in law school and she was taking photography classes or some shit I really didn't know or care to know about. She knew who I was and what I came from. MONEY! That's all she saw, the dollar signs walking her way. All I saw was pussy.

We dated for a while; she used me just like I used her. It wasn't until my mother started in on me about getting married that I had to make a decision; did I want Ang in my life or not? My mother was persistent but...I fought her on it for almost a fucking year. Until she told me she was going to cut me off if I didn't take the step. Well fuck me. My family loved Ang, the fake Ang I should say. Yeah we had that shit down. Everyone thought we were in love. HAA, things couldn't be farther from the truth. There was no love there at all. Never was and it never will be.

**Flash Back**

"So Ang what are you up to tonight? I asked.

"Just hanging out here, why what's up Edward?"

"Well…my mother has finally lost her fucking mind."

"Why, what happened this time?" She said laughing.

"Well here's the thing Ang, she said I have to get married." Well that shut the bitch up. She just looked at me, and looked at me, and looked at me some more. Then she used her pea sized brain to think and her Grand Canyon mouth to speak.

"What?" She asked.

Come on you can do better than that, can't you?

"I think you heard me Ang." I said rolling my eyes at her. I looked at her to see her eyes welling up with tears. What the fuck?

"Edward, are you...are you asking me to marry you?" She whispered.

Oh hell no! Well I mean yes, I guess I was. But not like how she was thinking.

"Um, Ang…yeah, yeah I guess I am, sort of. I mean you know the only reason I'm doing this, is so I can keep my money." Well, that snapped her out of her fucking crying mood. Oops, she was looking kind of pissed.

"Well you do know Edward, that if I do agree to this shit with, I expect something in return. What will I get from it? Which I'm not too sure I want to get married to you, anyways! So what do I get from it?" She spat at me as she asked again.

"You get the privilege of being with me and having me on your arm." I said smugly and she full on laughed in my face.

"Well Edward, if that's all I get, there is no way in hell I'm doing this! You will have to find someone else to fucking play house with."

"Well then Ang, tell me what you want?"

"I want ten thousand dollars a week for my own use. I want a car...No wait I want a limo to be on standby whenever I need it. I also want free range on the Masen jet." She said crossing her arms over her chest. I shook my head.

"Well princess, is that all you want? You sure you don't want a house in Paris? Or an island of your own, maybe? My fucking left nut, perhaps?" I spat.

"No Edward, I don't want your left nut. I see enough of that every fucking day."

**End Flash Back**

So here I am, 32 fucking years old and married to a bitch that I can't stand; a bitch that has been bugging me for the last eight years, to have a baby. Yeah, now that shit right there is funny. Why in the hell would I want a baby with her? I don't even like her. Now, you may ask why not just divorce her? Well let me count why I can't.

1. I'm a highly sought after attorney that needs his fake as fuck, dotting wife for charity balls, parties blah-blah mother fucking blah.

2. If I was to divorce her ass, I'm sure she would drag my name through the mud and I didn't get her to sign a prenuptial, dumb ass I was.

3. My mother would hang me by my nuts. Not that I need them anyways.

4. Way too much time and effort I would have to go through.

So why not just live my fake ass fucking life and deal with it.

I was brought from my musing by my fake wife talking to me. Oh I guess this is where I should listen right?

"Edward, did you hear me?" She asked.

"Nope!" I said, popping the p, while I got out of bed. Um, what to wear today? A suit or a suit? Um, that is the question. Let's see black suit, blue suit, red suit, green suit? Holy fuck I sound like Dr. Seuss and I really don't have a red or green suit. I crack myself up sometimes.

"EDWARD!" Ang yelled.

Oops my bad.

"What Ang?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Um, no sorry."I said shrugging my shoulders, now let me see, I think the black suit. With my Whi...

"GODDAMN IT EDWARD!"

Oops my bad again.

"Jesus woman can't you see I'm busy here?" I asked as I turned to face her.

"Whatever Edward, look I was thinking that maybe we could go to this party this weekend?"

"No can do Ang, Em and I are taking the boat out this weekend, so sorry I can't make it." I said walking into our huge ass bathroom to take my shower.

"God Edward, why are we still married? We never have sex and the only time..." She was still talking I'm sure but all I heard was blah-blah-blah-blah.

Good God that's all she ever does, is bitch, moan and groan and bitch some more.

These are all the things I wanted to tell her when she starts.

But I never do.

You're never here Edward...That's cause you're here Ang.

We never spend time together Edward...Cause that would mean spending time with you Ang.

We're never alone Edward...Cause I don't want to be alone with you Ang.

We never have sex anymore Edward...Because that would mean I have to touch you Ang.

Yes, I know I'm a fucking ass but whatever. I can be, and I will be. Hell, she knows where the fucking door is. Hell, I'll even hold it open for her. If she wants, she can leave any ole time. But I could never be that lucky.

Hell, it's been so long since we had sex. At least over a year, I stopped counting. Do I cheat on her? Nope, never have. Don't want any more fucking drama than I already have in my life.

Now you may or may not ask why, well let me tell you. Fucking Ang is like fucking a dead fish. Or a board, she just lays there. No "Oh Edward", or "Faster Edward," or "Harder Edward."

Nope. Nothing at all. Just lays there. Let me tell you that shit sucks. She did sneeze one time, which caused her to move and I got real excited. So I've been reduced to Rosie Palmer and her five friends. Yes, my hand is my lover. But hey, at least it doesn't bitch, wanting more fucking money.

After I got dressed in my jeans and long sleeve shirt, I walked back into the bedroom.

No Ang, sweet.

I grabbed my hat and my suit and walked out of the room. Now you may ask why I'm wearing jeans and holding my suit. Well let me be the first to tell you. I learned the hard way. Wearing a suit and tie, it's like having a big neon sign around your neck. Its screams, rob me I have money. Yeah, I've been robbed one, too many times. So I never go to work or leave work in my suit anymore.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

No Ang, holy sweet hell, it's my lucky day.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and out the door I went. I have a long day at work today. Yeah right, I could leave every day by five, if I wanted to. But I didn't want to come home and have to deal with Ang. So I stay in my office until almost midnight every night.

What, I have a 52 inch flat screen in my office so I'm not bored.

I looked at my watch to see I only had ten minutes to get to my office building, so I could see her. No don't even go there. It's not Ang, God did you not just hear me whine for the last, I don't even know how long. I parked my car in the underground parking lot and ran towards the elevators, to make it to the lobby, just so I can catch a glimpse at the dark haired beauty.

Yes I Edward Anthony Masen was lusting after a beautiful woman. She had flowing long dark brown hair, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that melted me internally, plump lips that I just wanted to kiss and suck on and a fucking body to die for. I have watched this woman for the last three years now only from afar. I remember the first time I had seen her, it was cold out.

**Flash Back**

I was coming in the building with Emmett. We were coming back from a lunch meeting when a flash of brown caught my eye. I turned to see what it was. There she was, talking to some guy I've never seen before. She was laughing at something he said and it pissed me right off that he could fucking make her laugh I wanted to do that. I stood there watching her like some crazed psychopath. I wanted to know this woman. I watched as she threw her head back and laughed, exposing her long elegant neck to me. My dick got hard as I continued to watch her. I'm not sure how long I stood there, watching the beautiful creature standing in front of me

But I was brought from my musing by Emmett, slapping me on the back of my head.

"Ow you fucker, that hurt." I said rubbing the spot that throbbed from his hit.

"Well dumb ass, it wasn't supposed to tickle." He chuckled loudly.

"So what were you looking at?" He asked, looking around.

Oh no, this can't be good.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." I said walking away.

"Oh, I don't think so Eddie boy. You, my friend, were in a full blown drooling session. I want to know who it was." He said still looking around.

"Holy hot damn!" He yelled as his hand reached out to grab my arm, stopping me as I was walking away. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Emmett didn't know the meaning of inside voice. I looked up at Em, to see him looking in my beauty's direction. I looked up and was met by the most deep dark brown...no scratch that, chocolate eyes that I could easily get lost in.

"Whoa, dude who is that?" Emmett asked as the beauty blushed and bit her lower lip, looking away from us. Thank you Em! I groaned and turned away. I had to get away from her before I made a complete ass of myself. You know, walking up to her and asking her to please let me fuck you. That would go over well.

**End Flash Back**

That will be a day I'll never, ever forget. She became my fixation that day; I memorized almost everything about her. The way she giggled, I heard it in my dreams nightly, the way she runs her hands through her hair when she would speak to someone. The way she crinkles her little nose before she would laugh. The way her hips sway seductively as she walks. I knew almost everything except the most important things. I didn't know her name, I didn't know where she worked, every time I tried to follow her, something or someone got in my way. I didn't know her voice, I've heard it in soft whispers when she would talk to whomever, but I never heard it up close and personal.

I longed to speak to her. I wanted to touch her, to see if she was as soft as she looks. I wanted to take her home to meet my family. I know kind of strange right? All from just one look at her that one day.

But I couldn't do anything, I can look but I can't touch, because I was married to Ang. So, day in and day out, I do the only thing I can, I just watch her from afar.

I knew the exact time she arrived to the lobby every day, so I stand and hide in the corner, just so I can watch her walk in. I never had the guts to talk to her. I tried on many occasions, trust me I did. But my heart would start racing and suddenly I couldn't breathe. So I would stop mid step and walk away. I had to walk away. Because let's face it, I couldn't make an ass out of myself right?

But today was different from the others, I could feel it.

"Edward?" Fuck that was the last sound that I wanted to hear.

"Edward what the hell are you doing down here?" Ang approached me as I stood in the lobby of the building.

"I'm waiting for Em, what are you doing here Ang?" I asked walking to the elevators as I attempted to get away from her. I took my hat off to tug at my hair.

"Well I thought I would come talk to you Edward, I mean we never ta-" I zoned her out, all I heard was blah blah-blah-blah-blah. As I turned to the elevator I saw her. God she looked beautiful, she was wearing a tight t-shirt and a pair of jeans that looked as if they were painted on her skin. She was walking towards us talking on her phone. Fuck I threw my hat back on my head.

"Oh look Edward it's my..." I cut Ang off by throwing her against the wall and kissed her forcefully. I couldn't let her see me there with my wife, and I couldn't let my wife see me drooling over another women, because let me tell you, I would have been doing a lot more then that if I kept looking at my beauty. So I fought the urge to let my coffee come back up as I was kissing my wife. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Ang latched on to me for dear life. Her hands went to my chest and she moaned as I heard my beauty giggle as she walked by. And let me tell you, the sound of it went straight to my dick. I was standing there kissing my wife. My dick was hard because of a giggle, which Ang must have thought it was a reaction to her. Because she started moving her hips against me, so I broke away feeling sick, to look down the long hallway thankful that my beauty was nowhere to be seen.

"Edward, can we go to your office? I want you to fuck me on your desk." Ang asked running her hands down my chest. I grabbed them between my hands and halted them still, and I fucking cringed.

"No Ang, we can't! What are you doing here anyways?" I asked getting irate. Because of my bitch wife, I didn't get to enjoy seeing, my beauty this morning.

"God Edward, you can be a real dick you know that, right? Why did you kiss me if you didn't want to fuck me Edward?" Enough with the whining already. We stepped onto the elevator as she continued to annoy the shit out of me.

"I mean, Edward, you haven't kissed me like that in fucking forever."

"Ang, just stop," I said as we walked into my office. I left her talking to herself as I walked into my bathroom to change my clothes. Now that I was in my office, I needed to change into my suit, without the fear of being robbed, that shit always sticks with you. I was having a good day until she came in to it. Thank you Ang, for messing up my day, you bitch.

"So anyways Edward, I really want to go to this party tomorrow and I want you to come with me. Can't you tell Emmett you guys can go a different time?" She asked sitting on the edge of my desk, as I walked out of the bathroom.

"No. Sorry!" I said. Because there's no way I'm changing a guy weekend to hang out with her. Now, if it were my beauty? Maybe!

"God Edward, you don't have any pictures of me in your office. Where are our wedding pictures?"

"I don't like pictures Ang." Was my awesome answer. She just shook her head and looked at her watch.

"Oh I'm going to be late for my pedicure and manicure, so will you be home at a decent time tonight Edward? Before you and Emmett leave?"

"I have a huge case to work on. So, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Whatever, Edward." She said, storming out of my office.

"Well hello Ang." I heard Em say, as he walked into my office laughing.

"Dude what crawled up her ass this lovely morning?" Em laughed sitting down in front of me.

"Oh you know Ang. Does she really need an excuse?" I said looking up at him.

"Well since you put it that way… No she doesn't." He laughed.

"Anyway Edward, you got any big plans this weekend?"

"Um, yeah kind of. It seems we're taking the yacht." Em just sat there looking at me.

"Really Edward you're taking Ang on the boat?" He laughed.

"No Em, we as in, me and you." I said waving my hand in between us.

"Sorry bro, no can do. I actually love my wife. I have plans with Rose this weekend. I'm taking her to New York for the weekend." He said smiling at me. Well fuck me.

"Can you at least maybe be my alibi and say you went with me Em?"

"You know I have your back. I'll even tell Rose, about our fake trip so she can kind of bitch and act like she's pissed, because I went with you when she talks to Ang." He always had my back.

"Thanks Em."

"So what time are we going on this fake trip?" He laughed as I explained everything to him.

...

..

.

I left to go to the yacht early the next morning. Ang was still asleep so I snuck out. I left the yacht docked and just stayed there all weekend, wondering what my beauty was doing. I know she's married, I've seen the rock she wears on her hand. Some lucky bastard gets to sleep beside her every night. And wake up next to her every morning. The same bastard gets to make love and kiss her any time he wants and it fucking pissed me off. The weekend flew by in a blink of an eye.

Monday found me way to fast if you ask me. Ang called me on my way to the office, saying she was coming to talk to me in 15 minutes. Well fuck, that means no beauty for me again this morning. I slammed my car door shut and stomped, yes I said stomped into the lobby. I went to the elevators and hit the up button. It took forever but when the doors opened I froze, because there she was, getting off.

No not like that, god, get your minds out of the gutter people. But hey, I'll have to remember that one, it could be fun.

She looked up at me and smiled, but the time I looked at her and smiled back, she looked away and didn't see. I wanted to grab her and throw her back in the elevator so I could fuck the shit out of her. Instead, I just watched her walk away. Before I felt some one pushing me into the elevator, laughing, I knew already knew who it was.

"Dude, you really need to stop drooling over that fine piece of ass."

"Shut it Em."

"Come on dude at least talk to her. It's kind of creepy, the way you just stare at her. I mean she's fine and all. But goddamn Edward you watch her all the time. You even moved our work outs up so she'll be there." He said shaking his head.

"Whatever Em, I like watching her."

"NO SHIT? I know this Edward! You've been doing it for a long time now."

"Anyways, how was our little trip this weekend? Did we catch any fish or anything?" He asked as we walked into my office.

"Not really, we caught some little fish, nothing to really keep."

"Mr. Masen your wife is here to see you." Mrs. Cope's voice came through my phone. She has been my receptionist since the day I owned my own law firm.

"Shit dude, Ang is here this early? What did you do?" Em asked laughing while he was getting up.

"Fuck off Em."

"Send her in Mrs. Cope, thank you." I said, letting go of the intercom button.

"See ya later Em."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know at the gym by no later than 12:30 blah blah blah." He said as he waved and walked out. Then Ang walked in.

"Edward we need to talk." She said, shutting the door and walking toward me.

"What is it Ang?" I asked putting my file down and looking at her.

"Well you see Edward, You and I are going to a party this weekend!" She said sitting down.

"No we're not Ang. You can go if you wou..." She cut me off.

"NO EDWARD, YOU ARE GOING AND YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE IT. YOU REALLY DON'T HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER." She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Fuck that Ang! I always have a fucking choice. My choice is I'm not going to some lame ass party."

"You are going Edward if I have to drag you there. You will go."

"Ang, what the hell? I have so muc..." She cut me off again.

"Look Edward, It's not the type of party you're thinking. It's a swinger's party." Well that got my attention real quick.

"What?" I asked needing to make sure I heard her right.

"A swingers party Edward, It's been forever since well...since we've had sex. I just figured that we would try this and see if we like it." I could have kissed my wife right now. But I didn't.

"How do you know about this shit Ang?" I asked needing to know if she's been going to these before now.

"When I was at the gym my trainer was talking on the phone about one. So I asked what they were and he explained them to me. It's a couple's only type party. I think it would do us both a lot of good Edward."

"I don't know Ang what if I see one of my clients?"

"That's the thing Edward it's always a masquerade ball. Everyone wears a mask. It's up to you if you want to show your face. But it can only be to the person you are alone with in the privacy of your hotel room. Come Edward it will be so much fun. Please."

"Can I think about it Ang. I mean, if this got out it could ruin everything I've worked so hard for."

"It won't Edward. The only people who will know your going is yourself and me. I'm not saying anything Edward."

"Just let me think okay?" I said as she looked down at her watch.

"Oh shit I have to go. I have a lunch date, then a wax date afterward's. Then I have to pick up our costumes." She said standing up and she fucking blew me a kiss.

"I didn't say I was goi.." Fuck she loved cutting me off.

"You are going Edward and you're going to love it." She said shutting my door behind her as she left.

Lunch date? With who? As if I cared. A waxing? Ow, fuck that. Hell she spends so much at the spa downstairs I should go ask if I could be a partner. What's it called? Goose Egg...Duck Foot...Swan...Swan...Swan Lake that's it. Swan Lake something. Some big fancy name. Where my wife spends all my fucking money. But oh well it keeps her out of my hair.

I was working on a case when Em busted through my door.

"Dude lets go we're already 10 minutes late." My head snapped up and I fucking couldn't believe I lost track of time.

"What? We are?" I asked jumping up and running for the door. Em was laughing so hard so I stopped.

"What are you fucking laughing at?"

"Um you bro, you're going to the gym in your suit?" He asked still laughing.

I flipped him off and grabbed my bag. I went to change and walked out in my gym gear. We made our way down to the gym, and when we walked in, she was already there working the free weights. I stopped to watch her cause let's be real here, she was fucking hot. With her tight tank top on, that showed her perfect tits and small waist. Those short tight shorts that I'm sure were illegal in the lower 48 states. Her ass was just so round and I wanted to bite it. Her hair was pulled up showing off her neck that I wanted to suck on bad.

I was watching the way the sweat was rolling down the back of her neck and the way she bent down for each squat had me so fucking hard. I wanted to make her sweat like that while she was riding my cock.

"DUDE! Fucking stop!" Come spot me after you get rid of your boner." Em laughed as he laid down on the bench press. What an ass, I calmed myself by thinking of my wife, naked… Yeah that did it. My dick was limp as I walked over to Em to spot him. We were talking about our friend Jasper and his girlfriend Alice. He was getting ready to propose to her and he was nervous.

"Dude she's looking at you. No what holy fucking shit, she's eye fucking you Edward." I looked up because let's face it he was fucking with me and I knew it. But I was met by her chocolate brown eyes that were filled with lust. FUUUUCK I went to take a step towards her but Em stopped me by grabbing the back of my shirt in his fist. I wanted to go shove her up against the wall and shove my now aching cock inside her pussy.

Her eyes met mine and I was done for.

"Calm down bro." Em whispered behind me. She turned her face away and stared at her mother fucking feet. I wanted to yell at her to come back. But then I saw the blush creep to her cheeks. I wanted to fuck her even more then. But she just kept walking away from me. She walked passed Tanya and Kate, the two most annoying bitches in this building. They don't even work out; they come to the gym every day and gossip about the guys the whole time.

She walked into the changing room as Em pulled me towards the door.

"What the fuck was that Edward? What the fuck were you going to do to that poor girl? Jesus Edward I seen the look on your face in the mirrors, it was some primal shit, let me tell ya. Your eyes went black and your breathing was so fucking erratic." He said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I don't know Em, fuck it's just, she stirs these emotions in me I have never felt before. All I want to do is worship her body. God Em, I just fucking want her so damn bad. I can't stop thinking of her." I said rubbing my hands down my face.

"Well Edward, it sounds like you have a small obsession with the poor girl."

"Small obsession Em, really? I don't think this is a small obsession. Small obsession, she's all I think of Em."

"Whoa dude, you need to step back... fuck and reascess the situation. You're sounding a whole lot of crazy there Edward." Em looked at me like I was going mad.

"I know Em...it's just I feel this need just to hold her. And claim her as mine."

Dude you're fucking married...I know there is nothing there, but still you're married. And I'm pretty sure she's married judging that rock on her hand." He said as we stepped out onto our floor.

"Jesus Em I know okay. I don't need you throwing it my fucking face. I know I'm married and so is she. But I can't help the way I feel when I see her Em. I mean shit my body reacts to her and it completely shuts down my brain. Fuck I need help Em. What can I do to make this all go away?" I asked feeling completely defeated. I looked up at Em who had sympathy in his eyes. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, I must say in the ten years I've known you. I have never seen this reaction from you. Not even when you started hooking up with Ang. All I can say bro, is to step back and look at the whole picture. You need to think long and fucking hard about this shit. Cause it can and will come back to bite you in the ass if you're not careful. Now if you will excuse me I have cases to look over." He said walking away.

Maybe this party is what I need. Maybe I can fuck this girl out of my mind. Maybe just maybe this is all because I haven't had sex in a long fucking time. That has to be it. That's the reason I act the way I do when I see her. So I texted Ang to tell her I'm in for the party this weekend. Now if I can only keep my eyes away from the woman who has turned my world upside down. Little did I know how much those few little words would ring true.

When I got home that night all I was met with, was a note from Ang.

**Edward,**

**I'm staying at my parents for a couple of days. I'll be back by Thursday. Your costume is in your closet. Hope you like it. Text me if you need.**** I'll see you soon...**

**Ang**

I grabbed myself something to eat and made my way upstairs. I opened my closet and seen it. Are you fucking kidding me? This...this is what she got me? Come on, this has to be a joke I thought as I grabbed the roman fighter or was it a Spartan? Great, I'm some kind of Roman Spartan goat fucker. I tried my costume and I have to admit I looked pretty damn hot. I would do me, I thought as I laughed as I looked in the mirror.

I held my fake ass sword in one hand and my shield in the other. I raised my sword in the air waving it around.

"I am Spartacus… There will be no glory in your sacrifice. I will erase even the memory of Sparta from the histories! Every piece of Greek parchment shall be burned. Every Greek historian, and every scribe shall have their eyes pulled out, and their tongues cut from their mouths. Why, uttering the very name of Sparta, or Leonidas, will be punishable by death! The world will never know you existed at all!"

In my best Xerxes voice I could do.

The rest of the week flew by. I liked being alone in my house. It brought a sense of calm over me. Thursday night when Ang came home, I was actually at home, waiting.

"Did you have fun Ang?" I asked as she walked into the living room.

"Fuck Edward you scared me." She said grabbing her chest.

"Oh, sorry." I said looking at her. She wouldn't make eye contact with me. Something was up.

"So what did you do Ang?" I asked.

"God Edward, what's with all the fucking questions? Can't I go visit my parents without you giving me the third degree?" She said walking away.

Yep something was up. She wasn't with her parents I could tell. But where would she be? Oh well, I don't care. Friday was the same as every other day but I didn't see my girl. Not that I was looking. But normally I would see her in the lobby or the gym or just somwhere. Was she sick? Was her husband taking care of her if she was? Stop it, Edward good God, so what if you don't see her one fucking day. Move on.

Friday night, I went out with Em and Jazz to a bar.

"So Edward how is everything?" Jazz asked me from across the table.

"As well as can be expected. How are things with Alice? Have you made anymore plans on when you're going to ask her?" I asked taking a drink of my Jack and Coke. I looked up at Jazz who was off in fucking la la land, no doubt thinking of Alice. I just shook my head, the lucky bastard was happy. And I was happy for him. But of course Em had to come and ruin my happy mood I was sharing with Jazz.

"Eddie man did you see your woman today? My god she looked fucking hot. She had her hair in soft curls and this little skirt and this tight top that showed off her chest, man she was looking fine." Em said, and I suddenly hated the bastard.

"Wait...What woman? Edward, are you cheating on Ang?" Jazz asked me. Fuck I shot Em a look saying I was going to kill him with my eyes and he laughed at me. Fucking prick! I looked at Jazz.

"No Jazz I'm not cheating on Ang. It's just some girl that works in the building I don't know where, hell I don't even know her name." I said truthfully.

"Whatever Edward you drool every time you see her. Hell Jazz, just this week I had to literally hold this fucker back from attacking her in the gym." Em said laughing.

Way to throw me under the fucking bus man.

"Edward, I know how you feel about Ang. But no one deserves to be cheated on." Jazz said.

"I'm not cheating on her Jazz. Jesus can't we just drop it please. I don't want to talk about this shit, like ever. There is nothing now nor will there ever be anything between her and I. Now I came to get drunk not talk about feeling and shit. Now if you two…" I said pointing at them, "Want to hand me your man cards and have your dicks fall off to be replaced by pussies than be my guest. But me, I'm keeping my dick." I said and they both laughed at my rant.

Fuckers…and that was the last talk of her. I kept trying to picture her the way Em was describing her and yet again my dick got hard.

...

..

.

The next night I was dressed in my whatever the fuck I was costume, when Ang came in to the room.

"Look at you Edward, you look sexy." She said walking up to me. She ran her hands up my exposed chest before I grabbed them and pulled them away. I walked away as she began to talk.

"Aren't you going to say anything about my outfit Edward?" She said as I walked out of our room.

"Yeah it looks nice." I said, if I was being truthful I didn't even look at her. I had no idea what she was wearing and didn't give a shit. I walked into the kitchen to make myself a drink. As I stood there drinking my Jack and Coke, I thought I'm going to need a whole lot of these tonight. Ang came downstairs asking if I was ready. Am I? I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I grabbed my keys and headed out.

...

..

.

"Follow me," Ang said as we walked through the hotel and we waited in line for our admission tickets.

We stepped up to the rectangular table and were greeted by a man and woman, both wearing identical black tight shorts and a black sequenced face mask. The guy was shirtless and the girl wore a black bikini top, showing off her fake ass boobs. NASTY let me tell you. I never did get the whole I want to be plastic type thing. They asked a few questions and gave us our bracelet and key. Ang got a blue bracelet and I got a black key.

"Just remember no real names." Fake ass bitch said with a wink to me and I gagged. Oh please tell me this isn't what I'm going to get tonight. If that's the case I'll fucking leave.

"Edward please try to have some fun tonight. For God sake loosen up and get laid." She said walking away from me.

Whatever.

I stood off to the side watching people walk in. Nope...Nope...Nope, oh come on these are my choices. Every one of the women were too skinny, too tall or too fake. Then I lost it when I saw some poor guy dressed in scrubs. I laughed so hard a few people stopped and looked at me like I was crazy. Who in the hell would wear that? But my laughter stopped when she stepped out from behind him.

Her hair was familiar but oddly not. It was in curls and I just wanted to run my hands through them. She stood there talking and I was praying she would take her long coat off. She untied the coat and it was like she was undressing for me in slow motion. She shrugged it off and my dick got hard as soon as I seen her outfit. She was wearing this barley there cat print outfit. What, I'm a man. I don't know the difference, spots, stripes, whatever it was some kind of cat print. All I knew was she was fucking sexy. And I wanted her, she was tonight's obsession. She did this little spin and my dick grew harder. Her outfit showed her nice firm ass through the fucking thong.

I watched as she spoke to Dr. Lame-o before they gave each other a hug and walked away from each other. I broke out of my daze and followed her into a blue room where she walked towards the bar in the corner. I watched as she turned around and sipped her drink through her straw. I wished it was my dick her lips were wrapped around. She danced in one spot as a song came on when I saw a guy slap her ass and smiled as he walked away.

As soon as the fucker got close to me, I grabbed his arm when he went to walk passed me.

"Do not fucking touch her! You hear me?" I spat at him.

"Whoa there caveman, chill. It's a party relax, go get some pussy man." He said pulling away from me.

My eyes went back to her, or where she was just standing last. Where the fuck did she go? My eyes scanned the room trying to find her. I walked through the people dancing trying to find her. I finally did, she was dancing with some loser dressed like fucking Zorro. I watched in disgust as he grinded his fucking dick against her. But I fucking laughed as he went to kiss her and she pulled away. Ha take that you that fucker! Good girl. I watched them dance for a few more songs.

They were getting pretty friendly. I watched as his hands came up to her breasts. I wanted to rip his arms off and beat him with them. Then I seen her grab his dick through his pants and I wanted to rip her arms off now and beat him with hers for touching him. He whispered something in her ear and pulled back and kissed her on the cheek. I'm going to fucking kill him!

He held her hand up and kissed it before he walked away. Ha what a dumb fucker. She looked around the room as if she were lost, before making her way back to the bar. I stood back watching, trying to get the balls to talk to her. She drank another drink before she walked away. She walked right passed me and I got a smell of fucking cotton candy and my mouth watered. I followed her out into the hallway. She walked into the room with the black silk hanging above the door as a curtain.

She walked over to the dance floor and snaked her way to the middle.

She was dancing by herself, swaying her hips back and forth to the beat, as a few couples around her cheered her on.

"Scream so loud, getting fuckin laid," she yelled out with the crowd.

That was all it took, hearing her yelling fuck just sent me overboard.

"Can I dance with you?" I asked from behind her.

"No talking," She scolded me. She stumbled to face me.

"Holy shi-t your h-ot." She slurred as my arms went around her waist, to hold her up. Fuck, I just needed an excuse to touch her.

I laughed because she was damn cute. I couldn't focus on anything but her eyes. They were so brown, again, I felt like I knew them but it was so dark in here I could put my finger on it.

"Can I dance with you?" I asked again and her eyes came down to my lips.

She licked her lips. And I groaned and smiled at her, all at the same time.

She nodded her head and I heard her moan. Fuck that was hot.

I grabbed her hand turning her body so I could take all of her in up close, this time. She shook her perfect ass at me. As she finished her turn I placed my hand on the small of her back and pressed her up against me. I needed to feel her.

My hands went to her exposed ass cheeks; they felt so good under my fingers as I gently grabbed them.

Her touch was electrifying, zapping through each of my nerve endings. I wanted more. I wanted to feel more of her; all of her. I wanted this person, who was she?

"Tell me your name?' I whispered into her ear. Hoping she would be truthful by telling me her real name. Holy mother of fuck. Her lips met mine and I was done for.

"Kitty." As in pussy...cat kitty? Fuck I've never been so hard in my life. I gripped her ass firmer as I moaned. She kissed me again. Our mouths moved together in perfect rhythm, she opened her mouth wider allowing my tongue to slide into her mouth. Our tongues touched, beginning to glide and twirl around together as our hands grabbed onto one anothers bodies more forcefully.

She wrapped her delicate hands around my biceps as I pulled her closer and broke our kiss.

"I'm Spartan" I smiled at her. Our lips touched again as we began a very erotic dance.

"Ouch!" We both said, then chuckled. She must have felt it also. I licked my lips wanting to taste her. I wanted her badly as she licked her lips mirroring my actions. We inched closer to each other; pressing our lips hard against each other.

Her lips, oh God her lips were perfect; soft and warm. I was just about ready to lose my shit.

She wrapped her fingers around the material of my cape, our kiss deepened as we danced together in one spot. I broke our kiss and kissed down her throat.

I wanted to feel all of her. She tasted so fucking good. Just like cotton candy. I wanted to fuck her. Right here in front of all these people. I didn't care. I just wanted this woman so fucking much. I had to have her. She tilted her head back giving me all the access of her neck I wanted.

Fuck I didn't even know if she was in the same color group as me. Oh please god, Buddha, Jewish god whoever was listening to me right now. Please let her be in my group. I closed my eyes not removing my lips from her neck. Not until I had to. I lifted her hand. Still praying to whomever him or her. My eyes locked on her bracelet that lay over her cat printed glove.

Fuck yes my life is good right now! Thank you who ever you are. I smiled as I twirled the bracelet around her tiny wrist. I slipped my hand under my cape to grab my key. I took her hand in mine, kissing the inside of her palm. Then put my key in her hand before I closed her hand around the key. Praying yet again to whoever that I wasn't pushing my luck. That she would accept it.

Fuck this. I'm not giving her an out. I needed her, so I winked at her and I walked off. I know it was a dick move. I get that, but she was the one. I wanted to stick my dick in her warm pussy. I wanted to claim her tonight. Not some other fuck face that has been eying her tonight. I was going to make her mine; even if it was just for tonight.

So yes I walked away, leaving her with my key, hoping that she would be in my room, when I arrived after my drink. I chuckled to myself, wondering what she thought of my note on the key. Is this her first time like mine? Or has she done this before? I started getting pissed just thinking of anyone else touching her.

Pleasing her; just plain out fucking the shit out of her. I slammed my hand on the bar. The bartender looked at me raising an eyebrow at me.

"Jack and Coke" I all but yelled. He shook his head at me fixing my drink. I downed it so fast I felt the room spin.

"One more" I said. One more Edward then grow some balls and see if she waiting for you.

I drank my drink then slowly made my way to the elevator. I looked at my reflection on the mirrored walls, wondering if she was waiting for me like I asked.

The elevator stopped on my floor so I stepped out and made my way to my room. "928" I stopped just outside trying to calm my breathing. I knocked softly on the door before walking in. My eyes closed on their own as I walked in; I was hit by that mouth watering cotton candy smell and my dick hardened as I inhaled it deeply.

My eyes flew open taking in the scene before me. There she was on my bed. Well OK, not my bed but close enough. She was naked with her ass on display for me. Her upper body was lowered, so she could rest her face on her hands, leaving her hips up so her ass was waiting in mid air. I smiled as I walked towards her. The minute my hands made contact with her skin, I was shocked by the same electricity from her skin. I let my hands slide up the curve of her back then down her legs. Her skin was so soft just as I imagined it to be.

My hands roamed every inch of her skin except for her bare pussy. I wanted to save the best for last. She was moaning and wiggling around, as my hands roamed her entire body, that by the time I touched her face I wanted to fuck her so badly.

I slid my hand up her neck as I gently stroked her cheeks. She turned her face, and took my finger into her mouth. FUUUUUUCCCCKKKK she sucked my finger deep into her warm wet mouth. A moan escaped my lips. I had to pull my finger out of her mouth before I came. I know, I know sad but I can't help it!

I need to calm down. Or I was going to blow my load like a 15 year old boy getting pussy for the first time. I needed to taste her. To see if she was as sweet as she smelled. I lowered my body to lie on the mattress beneath her and I pushed my face into her pussy.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned as I slid my tongue up her pussy. "Please." She moaned again, so I listened, and egged her on.

"Oh my naughty little kitten, I plan on doing so much more then fucking you tonight." I said as I began to lick her sweet pussy. I slipped my tongue into her pussy as my thumb found her clit I began to rub it listening to her as she yelled out.

"Oh fuck, just like that," she panted, pressing her hips into my face.

I fucked her harder with my tongue not being able to get enough of her. I wanted to taste her when she came. I had to know what she tasted like.

"Oh...Fuck...so...close." She panted, my tongue moved faster than it ever has before. I wanted to please her. My dick was so hard you could cut a fucking rock with it. I felt her walls starting to clamp down on my tongue. She was so close, my hand that was playing with her clit, moved up topull roughly on her left nipple. That's all it took and she was screaming out in pleasure she oozed all over my mouth and she tasted so damn good. I wanted more. I wanted to taste her every fucking day.

She rode her orgasm out as I gently stroked the soft skin on her pussy.

"Oh...god...that...that...was...fuck!" she panted out. I slid out from underneath her as she readjusted herself on to her elbows. Her ass was up in the air again and I fucking couldn't take it anymore, my dick was about to rip through my gay ass costume. I grabbed a condom from the top of the table. She looked over at me, her face covered by her mask as she grinned. I was about to take my sweaty as hell helmet off but she wiggled her ass in my face and that was it. I shoved my dick into her so fast I didn't know what I was doing.

"Fuck!" We both moaned simultaneously. I grabbed her hips, stilling her from any sudden movement, begging her to please stay still. Because if she even moved an inch, i was going to cum right now but fucking hell, she was so tight and warm and just perfect. We sat there, still for a couple of minutes. Then she moved and fuck if it didn't feel like heaven.

We moved in perfect rhythm with each other. It was like we've been doing this for years as she continued to push back as I thrust forcefully into her. Fuck, I wasn't going to last long. I wanted to feel her cum on my dick. I pulled her up to where we were both kneeling on our knees. Her back was pressed against my chest as I snaked both of my arms around her, she was so small and fragile my arms completely surrounded her. I slid one hand to her to her breast as the other went to her clit.

"Oh fuck faster!" She said putting her hands on top of mine. I removed my fingers from her clit, as she took over rubbing it. I placed both of my hands on her breasts. They felt good under my hands as they jiggled while I continued to fuck her. She was just too sexy and the thought of her rubbing her clit, while I fucked her was becoming too much. I took her earlobe in between my teeth and tugged on it. She arched her back making her breast push against my hands.

"Cum for me I want to feel you coming on my dick." I whispered in her ear, as I fucked her harder and faster. Our bodies slapped together, the sound echoing off the walls as I felt her walls starting to milk my dick. Fuck she felt so good I felt the warmth, lubricate my last glide.

"Fuck" I thrust hard against her, she moaned the most exotic sound before we both allowed our orgasms to overtake us. We both fell onto the bed panting, as our bodies were still connected. I wanted her to stay here with me. I didn't want to leave this room, if it meant staying here with her. I rolled over onto my back pulling her fatigued body on top of mine. She rested her face on my chest as I played with the strands of hair that lay across her back. I need to know her, to know she's real and not a figment of my imagination.

I brought my fingers to the elastic band of her mask, wanting to pull it off so she could look at me. Bloody fucking hell, her body stiffened as her phone rang from across the room. She smiled bashfully at me before she kissed my lips and separate our bodies as she jumped off the bed to grab her phone. My body missed her already, watching her naked figure standing in front of me, and I knew she wasn't mine.

"I need to take this." She said smiling sadly as she answered. She spoke softly and I fucking died as she started to get dressed.

This was wrong she can't leave, not yet I'm not ready for her to leave me yet. I jumped off the bed and walked up behind her grabbing her waist pulling her back into my chest.

"I said I'll be there in a minute." She snapped as I kissed her neck softly, sucking on it wanting her to stay.

"No please don't leave, not yet." I whispered to her. She turned in my arms, dropping the phone and kissed me with so much passion I couldn't think straight.

"I'm sorry I have to go." She whispered as she pulled away from me picking up her phone from the floor and walked towards the mother fucking door.

"Wait...can I at least get your name?" I said standing there, watching her open the door.

I stood there speechless as she held the door open with her hands. I stepped towards her and held her cheek in my hand as my eyes met hers. They were bloodshot as the tears began to fill the reddened brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just can't."

That's all she said before she left me alone, taking a part of me with her.

**Hope you liked it….please review as we updated sooner than expected…and I'm sorry if we missed some spelling because I had the whole thing proofed and fan fiction kicked me off without saving... so I had to start from the beginning and it's now 3:15am.**

**Here's a little note from Ari… a little conversation we had on facebook**

**AriCullen1134: Wow about time you posted this chapter DLIR! * Jumps up and down clapping her hands***

**DLIR: I was waiting on you Ari**

**AriCullen1134: Oh, right always, I so can't wait to see what Edward does in this chapter!**

**DLIR: God Ari you already know, you wrote it!**

**AriCullen1134: Must you always take my happy times away? If you need me I'm going back to my corner that RG put me in last night. DLIR have you seen my cute little pointy hat?**


	3. SORRY

Sorry this isn't an update for Swing My way. Ari and I were busy writing a one shot for a charity twi-fan fiction event, however they didn't feel our story was right for there requirements, even though they didn't have any speculations at first.

The story is called I'm coming my love….and it is posted as a complete story under Ari's profile…

We worked on it all weekend to meet their deadline and now we hope you as readers will like it. Please leave us reviews and suggest it to friends, we were really bummed.

It is definitely a darker storyline, so if you are not comfortable with rape, murder, suicide content DO NOT READ IT.

But…it's really good and we wouldn't write something that wasn't tasteful, we believe not every fan fiction has to be rainbows and sunshine….but pull out your tissue box, it had us crying.

Soooo please go and read it

Now we will update SMW as soon as we can, the one shot set us back a couple days…so here are two teasers… BPOV and EPOV

Enjoy

Swing My Way…. BPOV

…_Fuck yes…uggghhh…yessss…..___

_My mind was like a video camera, replaying the best moments of my entire life over and over in my head. I wanted to remember his touch, his smell, the way he filled me completely as I fucking paced the elevator as it descended to the main floor of the hotel.___

_…7…..6….___

_I stood back as the fucking doors opened, I watched silently as the middle aged couple stepped in to share the elevator with me. I ripped my eyes away from them, focusing on the white and gold tiles on the floor, but not quick enough. There was no ignoring the way the fucking bastard was eyeing me up as he walked in with the woman with him, she was glaring evilly at me as she too saw him looking my way.___

_…I'm not a fucking prostitute you bitch…___

_I kept my thoughts to myself, trying my hardest to ignore them, but she was making it hard to do so, as she wasn't doing a good job in keeping her voice down. She wanted me to hear, and so I listened.___

_"I saw you looking at her," she spoke in low hush but her voice was full of venom and loud enough for me to hear clearly.___

_"Your crazy, no I wasn't!" He completely stuttered and I didn't even know the fucking asshole and I could even tell he was lying.___

_…Fucking loser…try harder then that you piece of shit…if you're going to look at me in front of her, at least cover your ass better…___

_I silently said good bye to them as they stepped out on the fourth floor, I grinned to the woman as she looked at me one more time before the door closed. I turned my head to the side, to look at myself in the mirror and chuckled, because I honestly looked like a prostitute. My hair was ridiculously messy, the bouncy soft curls were now huge waves that intertwined with the others in a tangled mess.___

_I leaned forward, noticing the tender skin on my face, my lips were slightly swollen and it looked like the entire rim had red liner drawn around it. I puckered them feeling them throb at the motion, they were clearly irritated from the sucking and biting they just endured.___

_…Oh shit…___

_I held my hands out, noticing the bare skin that was once covered in leopard print gloves. I had no pockets, the body suit barely covered my body so it became clear to me that I left them up in the room. I at least had my phone, but a part of me wanted to go back up, an excuse to see him one more time. The bell chimed and I turned to look outside as the doors slid open, I stepped out and began to walk towards the front lobby and just where he said he would be, Eric was fucking standing there, all alone and hunched over like he was crying._

AND Swing My Way- EPOV

_I stomped my way upstairs Ang right behind me.___

_"God Edward, what's wrong couldn't get you dick up?" She laughed, now listen and listen well people. I do not condone violence on a woman. I have never hit or even raised my hand to one. But this bitch was really pissing me off.___

_"So tell me Edward, what was it? Couldn't get hard? Or did you just have a complete dog?" She laughed. I walked towards her. She took a few steps back, until she stopped because I had her trapped against the wall.___

_"I thought I told you to shut the FUCK UP? I think I did. Now look BITCH I'm not in the fucking mood to be fucked with!" I spat.___

_"Edward...I'm...I'm sor..."___

_"JESUS SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU'RE FUCKING COCK SUCKER RUNNING!" I yelled. I had to walk away. I walked into the bathroom and I looked at myself in the mirror. What I saw made me fucking sick. I've been stuck in this fucking marriage for eight fucking years.___

_I was done with it, Ang could take everything I fucking have. I don't care anymore. I only wanted one thing. That was my Kitten. But I couldn't have her either because she was fucking married. To Dr. Lame-o. She wouldn't want me I was a pathetic excuse of a man. Fuck I might as well stay married to Ang then. Fuck why did I let my life become this? How did I let my life spin out of control so fucking fast?_

Sooo thanks again and I hope you enjoy the one shot….


	4. Spartan Lover

**Sooo heres Chapt 3...sorry it took longer than expected...RL took over my life but hopefully our one shot...I'm coming my love, occupied some of your time. If you haven't read it yet, WHAT ARE U WAITING FOR...hahah jj.**

**No really though why haven't you.. one of our readers actually nominated it for the "Tear Jerker Award" over at the shimmer awards...voting doesn't start till the end of the month but please do go vote for it when it starts..**

**anyways on with the story...THANK YOU for the amazing response from the first two chapters...Ari's is coming right around the corner so you shouldn't be waiting long...**

**SM THANKS FOR CREATING BELLA AND EDWARD...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**BPOV**

**...**

**..**

**.**

…_Fuck yes…uggghhh…yessss….._

My mind was like a video camera, replaying the best moments of my entire life over and over in my head. I wanted to remember his touch, his smell, the way he filled me completely as I fucking paced the elevator as it descended to the main floor of the hotel.

…_7…..6…._

I stood back as the fucking doors opened, I watched silently as the middle aged couple stepped in to share the elevator with me. I ripped my eyes away from them, focusing on the white and gold tiles on the floor, but not quick enough. There was no ignoring the way the fucking bastard was eying me up as he walked in with the woman with him, she was glaring evilly at me as she too saw him looking my way.

…_I'm not a fucking prostitute you bitch…_

I kept my thoughts to myself, trying my hardest to ignore them, but she was making it hard to do so, as she wasn't doing a good job in keeping her voice down. She wanted me to hear, and so I listened.

"I saw you looking at her," she spoke in low hush but her voice was full of venom and loud enough for me to hear clearly.

"Your crazy, no I wasn't!" He completely stuttered and I didn't even know the fucking asshole and I could even tell he was lying.

…_Fucking loser…try harder then that you piece of shit…if you're going to look at me in front of her, at least cover your ass better…_

I silently said good bye to them as they stepped out on the fourth floor, I grinned to the woman as she looked at me one more time before the door closed. I turned my head to the side, to look at myself in the mirror and chuckled, because I honestly looked like a prostitute. My hair was ridiculously messy, the bouncy soft curls were now huge waves that intertwined with the others in a tangled mess.

I leaned forward, noticing the tender skin on my face, my lips were slightly swollen and it looked like the entire rim had red liner drawn around it. I puckered them feeling them throb at the motion, they were clearly irritated from the sucking and biting they just endured.

…_Oh shit…_

I held my hands out, noticing the bare skin that was once covered in leopard print gloves. I had no pockets, the body suit barely covered my body so it became clear to me that I left them up in the room. I at least had my phone, but a part of me wanted to go back up, an excuse to see him one more time. The bell chimed and I turned to look outside as the doors slid open, I stepped out and began to walk towards the front lobby and just where he said he would be, Eric was fucking standing there, all alone and hunched over like he was crying.

He looked up as soon as he heard my stilettos clicking quickly against the tiles towards him, he stood up straight and immediately handed me my jacket. I grabbed it from his hands, sliding my hands through each arm.

"Are you okay Bella?" I watched his eyes as they quickly looked over my body as if he were expecting to find bruises or some sign of violence.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I answered rudely, as I covered my body with my black trench coat, tying the belt snug around my waist.

"I just…I just," he started hyper ventilating, he placed his hands down on his knees, bending his upper body down.

"Calm down Eric," I slid my cell phone deep in my jacket pocket, grabbing on to his arms. He was shaking as he was sliding down the wall he was standing in front of, struggling to breathe in a breath of air.

"Seriously, calm down, take a deep breath in." I coached him through his panic attack, like I was the father helping out the mother in a Lamaze class. "Now a deep breath out."

After a few repetitions of this he finally regained his normal breathing pattern, the blood flow returned to his face as we stood together in complete silence.

…_Fucker couldn't do it…_

"You couldn't go through with it could you?" I asked viciously, knowing he was a chicken shit and because of that, he ruined my night.

_A part of me wished I hadn't answered my phone, but I promised Eric that I would keep it on me, incase there was an emergency or some shit like that. In reality it was a smart idea, what happens if I was stuck in the room with some crazy lunatic or something. But I wasn't, I was with a goddamn, mother fucking, hot as hell, I can do him all night, best lay I ever had, Spartan lover. And Eric ripped me away from him._

_The minute I heard it ringing, I knew it could only be him, a part of me wanted to ignore it but I had to answer, knowing Eric would grow crazy and start looking for me in each room thinking I was dead, if I hadn't._

_I answered unsure of the reason behind his call, I was surely fine, but I heard his crying assed voice and I immediately knew my evening with the hotness behind me was over. Eric was having one of his panic attacks so I knew something was wrong._

_The whole time I changed, another part of me wanted to rip the clothing off and jump right in to bed. Fuck the Spartan god like there was nowhere else I had to be. But there was, and in reality, he was my husband and he needed me, so I walked to the door and prepared myself to leave._

_But oh god, hearing him beg for me to stay, was worse then hearing Eric cry. I wanted to hold and kiss his pain away, not my husbands. How can someone change your life so drastically in such a short time?_

_Angela warned me that I wouldn't be disappointed, but she didn't say I would become attached to this man. I wanted to stay, I wanted to see him again, and I wanted to be his for as long as he would have me._

_I felt like such a loser, caring for a man I didn't know, my eyes welled up like he was dying or something. I didn't want him to see, but I turned to look at him one last time, not knowing if I would ever see him again._

Eric was talking a mile a minute, I didn't hear anything he said until he grabbed my arm, catching my attention. "So, no I left her in the room alone." I looked at him dumbfounded, his eyes were blood shot as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

…_How easily my mind ignores his annoying voice and replaced it with the thoughts of my Spartan god…mmmmm…. His tongue flicking my…._

"Bella?" Eric shook my hands, to get my attention, I ripped my eyes open as he fucking caught me day dreaming again.

"Uggh, sorry what did you say?" I asked him, not knowing what he was talking about. He stood there like I had something stuck on my face. He stared, his eyes questioning me like I was hiding something.

"I asked if you went through with it." He caught me off guard by stepping right up to me, his chest sat right against mine as he looked down at me, in an intense glare. I could feel his breath blow onto mine as he grabbed hold of my arms, pulling me that much closer.

"Eric, I…" I felt my eyes tearing, the room began to spin as I felt claustrophobic. He was definitely in my personal space, I tried to turn my face away so I could breathe in fresh air but he grabbed on to my chin to make me look straight at him.

He was starting to scare me, he has never touched me in this way before. "I…" I couldn't speak, feeling both hands surround my biceps, his fingers digging into my skin as he held me still, the grip was sure to leave a mark on my delicate skin.

"Well?" I looked into his dark, almost black eyes and gasped as I didn't see my husband. His eyes belonged to some animal, his lips curled like I was his prey.

"You're hurting me," I pleaded as I attempted to loosen his grip, there was nothing I could do, he was a dart and I was the bull's-eye.

"You fucked him didn't you?" His voice scared the shit out of me, I closed them shut knowing I had to tell him the truth.

…_He's going to hit me…_

I scrunched my face as I took a deep breath in. "Eric I…"

"No, she didn't!"

My heartbeat halted, my eyes grew wide as I watched Eric's eyes leaving mine, to look at the man who spoke to us.

"Who are you?" Eric asked, and his curiosity only caused his hands to tighten their hold on me.

"Doesn't fucking matter!"

…_Oh nooo…_I listened to the familiar voice, it was different from when I was with him, his velvety voice was now filled with hate. "Nothing happened, so get your fucking hands off her."

"I'm her husband asshole." Eric spoke harshly to my Spartan lover, I tried prying myself out of his vice grip, but the more I tried the more he dug his fingers deeper.

"I said let go of her." I felt the weird electric vibe hit me as he stepped towards me in an attempt to help me. My arms were going numb as I became a Bella sandwich.

"Eric please, your hurting me…nothing happened." I whimpered feeling the stinging sensation intensify under each finger tip, I looked at him and I knew I had to get his attention of Spartan. "Eric...fucking listen to me," I yelled into his face. "Eric!" He finally realized I was yelling at him, he lowered his eyes to look down at me, releasing my arms from his grip.

My arms throbbed as he released me from his hold, my body wanting to run into Spartans arms, and have him hold me and make me better. But I didn't, I turned my body to face him, and even though I was just with him, I couldn't get over how perfect he was, and fuck, he wasn't wearing his cape so his whole upper half was fucking on showcase for me to enjoy.

I stared at him as he stood in front of us, his helmet hid most of his face but you would have to be blind to not see the anger that was burning in them as he continued to glare at my husband.

…_Why is he here..._

He wouldn't make eye contact with me, my eyes left his and looked down to see my leopard gloves in his hand. "My gloves," I excitedly reached forward, my fingers traced the ends of his and I pulled my hand back as a shock sparked between us.

I used my gloves as an excuse to touch him again, gently pulling on the material of the leopard gloves, allowing his fingers to slide onto my mine. As soon as I felt his skin touch mine, all time stopped and we were the only two people in the room.

His eyes immediately softened as he looked down at me. "Thanks for bringing them down," I smiled and felt my cheeks blush as he managed to smile a half smile.

"I thought you might need them," he whispered to me as he placed the gloves into my hand.

._..Why would I need my gloves...oh well... I didn't fucking care…_

"Let's go," I felt Eric grab me on the arm and pull me back roughly towards him.

"Hey man," my Spartan grabbed my waist in return, stopping me from falling back as Eric pulled and caused me to lose my balance. He looked at me to make sure I was okay before he stepped forward and towered over my gay assed husband. "Nothing happened tonight, but if you don't stop touching her like that, I will make something happen between me and you."

If my husband could have pissed himself he would have, his face was fucking priceless. He looked shit scared as he looked up to my muscular, chiseled, eight pack Spartan.

"Now take your wife home and treat her like you fucking should you ass," he stepped back, distancing himself from the scrawny surgeon and turned his back without speaking another word. His fingers curled into tight fists as he started to walk away from us. He glanced over to me one last time, and I mentally took a picture and stored it in the back of mind for further usage.

Not only was he hot as hell, he fucked like a mother fucking professional if there was that type of shit. Hell if there were competitions, I'm sure his house would be full of trophies.

Our eyes were locked on one another's until the distance separated us, he was too far from me now, I held myself back, he was drawing me towards him like we were two magnets separated, the pull so strong that neither one of us could ignore.

I stepped toward his direction as he turned the corner and no longer was in view, looking and hoping for him to reappear. Instead Eric's clammy hand came up to touch my arm.

"Bella lets go."

"Don't fucking touch me," I yanked my body away from his and stomped away from him. A few people looked my way as I stepped out of the hotel, standing in the cool breeze as I waited for the valet to pull up with our car.

"Bella?" Eric called to me as he stood to the left of me, I turned my face to look right and ignored the shit out of him. "Common Bella, you can't ignore me all night."

As soon as the car pulled up, Eric attempted to place his hand on my back and I slapped it away. "I told you, don't touch me," I spoke between clenched teeth, glaring in to his eyes as the driver opened the passenger door for me.

…_Fucking asshole…_ I turned to face the two door car and slid my body into the front seat thanking the valet as Eric sat in the driver's side. He screeched the tires, whipping the car on to the deserted streets of Seattle, driving furiously down the streets as I held my focus out the passenger side window.

He knew speeding bothered me, he kept swerving and driving, knowing it was growing on my nerves, but I didn't play his games, I stared out the window watching the city skyline disappear into the night.

Once everything around us turned black from the acres and acres of rural land, I looked down at my gloves that were lying across my lap. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered my Spartan, all cute and defensive. The way the muscles in his arms defined as he curled his hands into fists and the way his eyes changed to a deep green shade when he was mad.

I grabbed one of the gloves and slid it up my left arm and then grabbed the other. I slipped my fingers into the opening, but stopped as my fingers felt something inside my glove sleeve.

…_Holy shit…_

I looked over at Eric, his face was fully concentrated on the road ahead of him. I looked back to the single glove I was holding, opening the top so I could look inside it. It was dark inside of the car but there was no mistaking the white paper that was folded inside.

I slid my hand back in, grasping the paper in the palm as I slid the glove up my arm, waiting patiently to read it as I kept the secret from Eric until I was in the privacy of my bathroom.

I practically flew in the house, ran my ass up the stairs and locked the bathroom door. I ripped my glove off and immediately unfolded the note that I found hidden inside.

_**I need to see you again, **_

_**The next party I will be waiting.**_

I inhaled a long deep breath as I reread and reread the note over and over. Parts of my body began to tingle and energize as I thought of my Spartan hotness. For years my body strived to find a release that he gave me, my whole body exploded to life and there was no going back to that sex deprived Bella.

I turned to look at myself through the vanity mirror, I leaned forward and rested my hands on the countertop and smile at the reflection I saw in front of me.

Spartan woke up a part of me that I thought was dormant forever. I smiled at the brunette that was staring back at me, it wasn't me in the fucking mirror. It was kitty, her brown eyes burning with lust and desire, her lips curled up in to a devious smirk that I even found sexy.

I blew a kiss at her and I knew right at that moment I would be going next week, Spartan would be mine once again even if Eric liked it or not.

…

..

.

Sunday morning came way to fast, I woke to the most ear deafening sound, which was my alarm before I slapped the shit out it and then threw it across the room to smash against the wall.

"Oh god." It took all my energy just to sit up straight in bed, my fingers slid through my hair, stopping midway as they got stuck in the tangled mess.

…_Mother fucker…_

I wiggled my fingers, working them through the bird's nest they were held captured in, rolling my eyes in fucking irritation.

"Fucking hell…fucking cut you off…fuck…fuck…" I kept swearing, ripping a chunk of my hair out as I yanked my hand free.

I evilly looked to the other side of my bed, but my eyes relaxed and I literally heard angels singing as I felt the emptiness of my king size bed.

I pounded at my fluffy comforter and sighed in relief as my husband was nowhere to be found. Someone was listening to me upstairs because I don't have the patience for Eric this morning. I feel like a bag of shit and my fucking head feels like its going to explode.

I closed my eyes and massaged my temples with my fingers, taking the moment of silence to somewhat compose myself. But I was on fucking slow mo today, what usually takes me twenty minutes, took me over forty this morning.

I barely made it to work on time, I shuffled my feet across the lobby floors, my mind focusing on the steps I was taking.

_...Right foot, left foot, right foot left…._

I pulled the glass door open to the spa, lucky for me my staff are early birds, so everything was open and ready to go as I walked in and was greeted by Jessica, who is the most amazing receptionist I could ever ask for.

"Hi Bella," I looked up to her and waved as she smiled from behind the desk.

"Hi Jess," I walked passed her in a rush and booked it to my office. I hated being late, never mind with a fucking hang over.

I threw my shit on top my desk and I fucking plopped my ass in my big leather chair and laid my head down on the hard wood table.

…_Why did I drink so much…_

I recalled the drinks I had once I got home. Eric wanted to talk so I drowned him out with my bottle of vodka and orange juice. I can't remember what the fuck was said but judging my head ache, I fucking drank enough to ignore him for a year.

I heard Jessica walk in, stopping in front of my desk but my head was pounding way to loudly for me to lift it up to look at her.

"Here Bella," she spoke softly and placed something in front of me.

"Ughhh, what is it?" I asked without lifting my head.

"Late night last night?" She asked, obviously noticing my lack of energy.

"Yessssss," my voice sounded muffled, as I nuzzled my nose deeper into my arms that my head lied in.

"I'll just leave you alone." She spoke softly but to me it sounded like she was screaming.

"Okay okay," I waved my hand for her to stop yelling, she giggled at my gesture and left me alone in my quiet, heavenly room.

I think I fell asleep for a second, I woke up dazed and realized that I drooled all over my arm. I groaned as I sat up straight, shaking my head in my attempt to wake up. I opened my eyes and felt them widen as they focused lovingly at the star bucks cup that sat on my desk, waiting for my attention.

…_I love Jessica…_

I picked the white cup up and sighed as I swallowed the warm delicious coffee, allowing it warm me all up and to energize my fatigued body. I was a fucking mess today, my head hurt, my arms hurt and my fucking vagina still throbbed from the fucking I got last.

I put on five different pants, all fit too snug around the hoo-ha area, so I went commando today with my loosest black dress pants I had in my closet. I ran my hands between my legs and felt the warmth penetrating through the thin material, my mind going straight to the gutter, thinking and swooning over the man from last night.

I stood up from my desk and slipped my sweater off, just as Jessica walked back in to my office. "What the hell happened to your arms?"

We both looked at the bruises that surfaced on my upper arms, my short sleeve shirt exposed the black and blue skin there. I knew when Eric grabbed me last night, I was sure to find the signs of his abuse on my arms.

"And your neck?" Jessica walked closer, tilting her head to see the hickey on my neck, I brought my hand up to cover my neck as I totally forgot to cover it up with concealer.

I chuckled at the thought of my Spartan sucking back on the skin there. That shit was okay by me, hell he could put a hickey on any part of my body if he wanted to, but I promised myself that the bruises on my arms were never going to happen again.

"Fucking Eric," I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my white lab coat from my closet in the corner, allowing the long sleeves to cover my arms so no one else saw my bruises.

"Wild night hey?" Jessica wiggled her brows at me, I knew what she was thinking so I fucking went along with it. My fucking staff didn't need to know my dirty laundry.

"Yah you could say that," I picked up my coffee and drank from the cup. "Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem," we walked side by side, down the hallway to the front area of the spa.

There were still no clients here yet, the whole staff working today was all standing around, chatting about they did last night. "Good morning everyone," I greeted all my girls with a warm smile.

"Good morning Bella," they all said in unison as I snuck between them all and glanced at the appointment book. I smiled as I noticed that we all had a break at the same time today, so I grabbed a pencil from the holder and crossed off the time across everyone's columns, not wanting anyone else to be booked in that spot.

"Are we having a meeting?" Jane asked in a concerned voice.

"Nope," I looked at all of them, their faces smiling wide with relief. "I'm taking my girls out for lunch." They all started squealing and jumping in excitement.

Lunch couldn't have come any slower, fucking pedicure after pedicure, I swear I almost puked at the smell of feet today. Normally that shit doesn't bother me, but today, god, I think I did the worst feet I ever saw in my whole career.

Jessica hung a _went to lunch sign_ up on the front door of the spaand we all left the building, in a huge ass group. There were ten of us walking down the block to the TGI Fridays, I fucking love it there, their dragon fire chicken was to die for.

I treat the girls as often as I can, it gets us all away from work and allows us to bond as a family that we are. We all enjoyed our meals, the hour passed quickly so I paid the bill and we all headed back.

I put on my sunglasses as Jessica and I walked ahead of the group. A car full of young guys honked and howled at us, causing our laughter to grow in volume as we continued to walk up the street of downtown Seattle.

"Oh my god that was so funny," Jessica snorted as she linked her arm in mine.

"Yah were a hot group," I commented, looking back at all my girls, knowing the group of us, weren't hard on the eyes.

We quickened our steps as we approached our building, walking up the ramp that leads to the front entrance of the building.

"Who the fuck is that?" Jessica tugged on my arm, drawing my attention to the guy in front of us.

My heart began to thump as I watched my bronze hair god walking towards us. God he never gets old to look at, it was like he walking in slow motion, his fucking hair dancing in the gentle breeze.

I gripped on to her arm as Jessica had to guide me forward, I couldn't take my eyes off him, barely able to walk in a straight line never mind. He had his head down, I stared at the top of his head until he looked up just as we passed one another.

Fucker was hotter then ever today, he looked right at me, this was the first time we made eye contact through our dark sunglasses.

…_I wonder what color his eyes are...who the fuck cares…he's looking at me…_

Jessica kept pulling me forward, I turned my head to watch him walk away.

…_God his ass looks fucking fantastic…_

I was mid staring, when he looked back over his shoulder at us. I fucking smiled as he turned and walked backwards, his eyes left mine to look over our group.

…_our group…oh fucking bullshit…he's checking out one of the other girls…_

"Fuck," I swore out loud, ripping my arm away from Jessica.

"Bella what's wrong?" She asked and I heard her jogging to keep up with my quickened walk.

"Nothing…" I ripped the door open to the spa and spent the rest of my day, sulking like a fucking baby.

…

..

.

Monday was bullshit…so was Tuesday…oh hell Wednesday, Thursday and Friday was fucking torture too.

I fucking wanted to rip apart all the girls I worked with this whole week. Why you ask, well it wasn't because of their work habits or anything that would make sense. It was because anytime time I saw my bronze haired god, I couldn't fucking help but notice him walk near my friends and fucking smell them. He fucking leaned in to each of them and fucking smelt them. I don't think any of them noticed but I did, because he didn't fucking smell me.

…_What the fuck…don't I smell good enough..._

So yah, he was the cause of my grumpy assed mood all week and top that off with my over emotional husband and his winey assed voice, I had a fucking fantastic week, not.

…_God I hate my life…_

This week I hated everything about it, the only thing that got me through it, was knowing I would see my Spartan, Saturday night. I didn't fucking care about anyone else, not Eric, not bronze haired god, not anyone, it was just me, and what I wanted to do.

And I wanted to do Spartan again and again and again.

Eric hated the idea of going to another party, but I didn't care, I told him I was going without him then. So, he fucking pouted for three days straight, until tonight.

"Here," he walked into our bedroom and fucking threw a masquerade mask on the bed. I looked down at the leopard print mask. "If you're going tomorrow night then I'm going."

I picked up the feathered mask and a smile crossed my face. Not because of Eric or that he agreed to come. I was fucking smiling because the mask went perfectly with the outfit I purchased for my Spartan.

…

..

.

I woke up Saturday morning, late like I have been all week, running in to the spa like a mad woman. I made it in to work with enough time to hang my shit while my clients waited patiently for me up front.

Tonight seemed like an eternity away, I fucking worked my ass off, wanting to get home at a decent time so I could get ready. I finally finished my last client of the day, gathering my shit together when Jessica popped her head in.

"Bella, line one is for you."

I walked over to my desk and picked up the phone and greeted who ever was on the line.

"Bella, I've been trying to get a hold of you all week," Angela practically yelled over the phone.

"Sorry," I apologized as I took a seat, knowing this was going to be a long conversation.

"Sooooo? Did you enjoy last weekend?" I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Yah, I fucking did."

"Oh my god, I want details…like don't leave any shit out Bella." She started rambling but I cut her off to begin my recap of my night last weekend.

"Well, I got black but I went into the blue room and met Zorro."

"Oh my god, I saw him." I chuckled at her response. "He was hot."

"Yah he was but he wasn't black." I explained to her that we didn't have matching colors.

"Oh, a cock block."

"Yah, tell me about it." I listened to her laugh from the other side of the line before I continued. "So, since I was black I went into that room, and oh fuck, Angela…ughhhh," visions of Spartan and me crossed my mind again. "I just need to thank you for telling me about this party." I seriously owed my life to her.

"Oh, it's my pleasure Bella."

"No Angela," I closed my eyes feeling my heart beat thump against my chest. "Last weekend was the best night of my life."

"Hmmmm, so I assume your Big-O returned?" She laughed hysterically in to the phone, she was the only person that knew about that.

"Hell yes, with a vengeance." I squirmed in my chair, feeling my hoo-ha tingle at the sound of the Big-O.

"Was he big Bella?" Her question caught me off guard.

"Well I didn't see, but I fucking felt it, and felt it and oh god I want to feel it again."

She fucking squealed in my ear. "Are you fucking coming tonight?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yah, I'm not sure if the hubby is but I'm definitely making an appearance."

"How was your night last weekend?" I asked her, changing the subject off of myself.

"Oh, it was the best." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Awww, you got stuck with a dud?"

"Bella, I don't get it, it was like something drew me to him, I don't know, maybe it was the whole doctor outfit."

…_Did she just say doctor..._

I had to make sure I heard right_. "Did you say doctor?"_

"Well more like a surgeon." She corrected herself.

…_No fucking way…_

I had to stop myself from laughing like a fucking hyena, my body was trembling at the irony behind the situation.

…_Fucking Angela got stuck with Eric..._

Oddly enough the idea didn't bother me, you would think it would, but at least he was in good hands.

"The fucker had smooth hands, feeling me all up and getting me all wild." I silently cringed as she was giving me more details than I needed. "Then I asked for his key because he was taking forever."

"Hmmm, I guess some guys need to grow some balls." I held in my chuckle.

"Fuck Bella, he wanted me in the shower naked with only my mask on."

…_Ewwwww, ok that bothered me…_

"So, I fucking got undressed and jumped in, lathering my self so I smelled good and shit, and he never fucking showed."

…_I know why he never showed…_

"Seriously, do you know what that does to someone's confidence?" She asked me and I suddenly felt bad, knowing it was Eric who stood her up.

I tried to calm her down but she was bitching and crying now. "Angela just forget about him, come out tonight and just have fun."

"Ughh, I don't know." She huffed loudly.

"Hey maybe you can find Mr. Surgeon and rock his world this time." She laughed at my joke as my second line began to beep.

"I have to go Angela, I have someone calling on the other line."

"Okay Bella, enjoy tonight… ohh wait, wait, wait. You never told me who you hooked up with."

"Oh, did you see the guy dressed up as…"

…_BEEP…_

"What did you say Bella, you cut out?"

"He was dressed in a…"

…_BEEP…_

"You cut out again."

"I have to go Angela…..BYEEEEEEEEE." I clicked on the other line. "This is Bella speaking, how can I help you?" I introduced myself, hoping the person was still on the line.

"Oh hi there," I heard the gentleman clear his throat. "The receptionist suggested I speak to you personally about a day package thingy I wanted to get."

…_Day package thingy..._

Oh I loved when guys phone here or come in thinking they are going to turn gay or some shit because they were in a spa.

"Well we have packages put together already."

"Yah, I actually want more then the packages that you have put together, I want something special," he spoke very professionally which had me on guard.

"Well it depends on what you're looking for?" I asked rudely knowing I wasn't in the mood for one of these calls.

…_We're not one of those spas jack ass…_ I was growing irritated as he continued. _…Stupid fucker…_

"Money isn't an issue…"

I cut him off before he could continue. "Okay sir!"

He cut me off. "Emmett, call me Emmett."

"Ok Emmett," I emphasized his name. "I don't know what you're fucking looking for but I didn't put all my hard work and money for you to call here and look for a fucking massage parlor. Were not a rub and tug, so if you're looking for a fuck, I suggest you call them. Would you like me to give you their number?"

I heard him chuckling in the background which only fueled my rage. "Here, its 555-don't waste my fucking time ever again. All my girls are professionals who respect their jobs and its people like you that fucking ruin our views towards men."

He didn't stop laughing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked him, baffled that he found this funny.

He finally stopped laughing. "Umm," he chuckled. "Are you done yet?"

"Why you want more?" I asked him.

…_Oh I can give you more..._

"Um, Bella?" He spoke my name and I instantly regretted telling him, the son of a bitch will probably jack off to it later. "Um, there is obviously a misunderstanding." He chuckled again. "I'm happily married to my wife."

Something inside of me decided to listen to him and not to hang up. "I was just thinking your packages weren't enough for her."

"I assure you that our clients are happy with our packages," I responded feeling as if the fucker was insulting me, it took me months to put together all those packages.

"I'm sure they are but I was thinking, like flowers, champagne, maybe a couples thing, stuff like that."

…_Oh shit…_

I suddenly felt like I may have over reacted. "I assure you I am not interested in a rub and tug." His laugh grew louder and I couldn't fucking help it, I laughed right along with him.

"I'm sorry Emmett." I stopped laughing, apologizing immediately as I felt stupid for rushing into my thoughts.

"Its okay, if I was that type of guy I would totally deserve it." He laughed again. "We seriously have rub and tugs here?"

"Yeah," I bashfully replied to the man I basically accused of being some sick sex addicted man.

"Hey Eddie," I listened to him as he covered the phone slightly and spoke to someone on his end. "You want an appointment?"

I could hear some noises and then some muffled words. "Buddy you're so stuck up you can use one."

…_Oh my god, he's bugging a friend…_

I silently laughed as I heard his friend's reaction to hearing rub and tug. "Fuck off Emmett."

Emmett's laughed boomed through the telephone, it was so loud that I held the phone away from my ear.

I brought it back as soon as the laughter died down. "Dude no seriously though, I have the owner of the spa from downstairs on the phone." Emmett continued to talk to his friend Eddie. "I'm getting something for Rose, you want something for Ang?"

…_Ang, as in Angela. Hmmm I wonder if it was her husband…_

"Hell no." I was taken back by his friend's harshness. "She can fucking get it herself."

…_Wow, what an asshole, I hope that's not her husband because if it was, I understand why she cheats on him…_

"Um, sorry you had to hear that Bella." Emmett apologized to me.

"That's okay."

"So are there some different packages or full day stuff you can plan for my wife. Something special Bella, like I said money is no object, it's our anniversary and I want to treat her like a queen."

"You know what Emmett," I grabbed a paper and pen from my desk. "Give me until Monday to come up with something special for you wife. I mean, I sincerely apologize for my unprofessionalism earlier."

"Don't worry, that shit was funny." Once again the man started howling on the other end.

"No," I cut his laughter short. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, so as I was saying, I can call you or even email you some ideas."

"Well I can come down and see you if it's easier?"

"Well, I don't want you to come out of your way." I felt bad already, never mind making him drive here if it was out of his way.

"Bella, I work on the 31st floor, the elevator is sooo out of my way."

"Oh?" I wasn't expecting him to be from the building.

"You're talking to Emmett McCarty from Mason and McCarty law firm."

"Okay," I wrote down the name of the office and the floor number. "So I was thinking I can come up to you on Monday then and we can discuss the packages I put together then?"

"That would be great Bella." He sounded so enthused.

"Well I can come on your lunch break if that works for you?" I offered, knowing I would have to skip my gym time. This was business and I can't throw away money like that.

"Ughh?" He thought to himself. "Well, I usually go to the gym with my buddy," he chuckled which indicated his was talking about his buddy earlier. "Well you heard his temper earlier, so I wouldn't want to piss him off by not going to the gym."

"Wow, your friend seems sooo nice." I was being completely sarcastic.

"Oh that's just how Eddie is, he has a stick up his ass all the time."

_...Hmm sounds exactly how Angela describes her husband…_

"Hey when you said Ang earlier did u mean Angela Weber?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh she's one of my regulars, she said her husband worked in the building as a lawyer."

"Yup that's my Eddie, well Edward mason." He corrected himself.

"Hmm," I thought to myself, I was right and he was an asshole. "Well give me a time and I will come to see you, I wouldn't want to piss Eddie off."

"He likes his gym time at a specific time, no if or buts." We both chuckled at Eddie's expense.

"Okay well how about 1:15?" I asked, hoping he would say yes so I still had time to go to the gym as well.

"That sounds perfect. Bella like I said money is no object. I want the best for my Rose."

This guy seemed perfect, he must be ugly. Now Eddie, he must be hot because the hot ones are always the assholes.

"Okay, well I will see you on Monday then and I promise to come up with something good."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do Rose's services if possible?" I smiled as he asked me.

"Well I can do most of them but I don't do all the services offered here." That was a compliment considering I was a complete bitch to him at the beginning of our conversation.

"I think my Rose would like you, you're feisty like her."

I guess I could take that as another compliment. "Ughh thanks?"

We said our goodbyes and I immediately started writing down all the services I could think of, planning out the times of each service and the individual costs. I spent twenty minutes on Emmett's stuff when I finally noticed the time.

…_Shit… _it was after six and I still needed to get ready for the party tonight. I stood up feeling the emotions beginning to stir as I thought of my Spartan.

I grabbed my jacket and walked out of my office and exited the spa. I recalled Angela's husband, he sounded so serious like he actually had something up his ass. My shoes clicked on the tiled floor as I exited the quiet high rise building chuckling to myself as I remembered the rub and tug conversation.

I walked to the parkade and unlocked my door, sitting in the passenger seat, wondering if maybe Eddie was going with Angela tonight.

For his sake and hers, I hoped he was because from the sound of it, Eddie definitely needed to get laid.

...

..

..

**I hope you enjoyed it :) please review...tell your friends..u know make mine and Ari's day. It seems like were on facebook and typing all the time these last few weeks so i hope our hard work pays of with some nice reviews. :)**

**Ohhhhh and did anyone else think Rob looked amazing on MTV awards...holy dinah that man is finger lickin good hahaha**

**take care everyone and check out my profile if u need the links to our other stories or to the videos we have made..which kick ass..so go check them out if u havent...**

**DLIR :)**


	5. Mirror's reflection

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Okay, so here I am again. With chapter 4! I hope y'all like it. As much as I liked writing it. Thank you, everyone who reviewed, added it favorites and put this story on alert. You really overwhelmed us with your responses,**

**Please go check out our blog. A huge Thank you to my GF...DLIR! You rock babes! Without you I couldn't do this fuck-awesome story lol..Cause you are our Bella after all...**

**Enjoy! XxXxXxXxXx**

…**...**

E-POV

After Kitty left the room, I just stood there staring at the door, unable to move. She just walked through the door and out of my life, even though everything inside me was screaming for her to stay. I wanted her to stay with me forever, I wanted to kiss her again and I wanted to hold her for the rest of my life.

_…What was wrong with me?…_

I looked around the dark and lonely room when my eyes fell on her gloves, she must have forgotten them on the table. I rushed over to them and grabbed them in my hands, holding them as I closed my eyes and let her memory playback like a movie.

It was like she was in front of me again, I could hear the way she moaned, feel the way she moved with me and I could see her lust filled eyes. My eyes snapped opened and I looked at the gloves in my hand debating on if I should keep them as a reminder that she was real or I could hunt her down real fast, giving me an excuse just so I could see her one more time. I had to see her again, so I grabbed my stuff and I made my way to the door she just left from.

I stopped mid step when my eyes landed on the hotel note pad that sat at the end of the mahogany desk. I had an idea, I grabbed the paper and the pen and wrote a quick note to my Kitten before I ran out the door to find her. I ran into the elevator, hitting the button for the lobby, I grew irritated as the goddamn elevator stopped on every floor. The people getting on were giving me looks like I had lost my mind. Now in all fairness, I am standing here in my costume minus the cape, my helmet was kind of crooked, so yeah I'm sure I'm a sight to see.

After what felt like eternity, the elevator finally stopped at the lobby. I pushed my way out through all the people standing in front of me and I ran through the lobby searching for her. I turned the corner and stopped dead in my tracks as I saw her with Dr. Lame-O, holding her in his arms in what could only be a loving jester. My heart felt like it was going to explode as I continued to watch her from afar, when it finally dawned on me.

…Of course, she loves him. But why? Why not me, why can't it be me?...

I wanted to beat Dr. Lame-O for ripping her away from me. I knew I was no where near being through with my Kitten, nor would I ever be. I stood gripping her gloves as if they were my life line the only thing that linked me to her as I watched as they talked to each other. I knew I had to leave, I couldn't stand by and watch her like this, with him.

I should have known better, I asked her not to leave the room or me, but she chose him, that fucking loser, standing there with my Kitten. I watched him step closer to her as if he was going to kiss her, I couldn't watch any longer so I turned to walk away, but it was what I heard that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"You're hurting me." My Kitten said, her voice had me turning around to see her and the way the dumb fuck was holding her by the arms. I saw red, I was going to kill this mother fucker for hurting her. I quickened my steps to get to my Kitten, I was going to kill him right here, right now and the fucker wouldn't even know what hit him.

"You fucked him didn't you?" The good as dead fucker yelled in her face.

"No she didn't!" I spat with as much venom I had as I approached them. This fucker would meet his demise in no time at all.

I glared at him as he looked over my Kittens shoulder to look at me with his piece of shit face. His mask was off and the closer I got the more I wondered how he got my Kitten in the first place.

"Who are you?" The pussy asked me as his hands never let go of my Kitten.

_…Well if you must ask, I'm about to be god and by that I mean, I'm about to play god and take your last breathe of fresh air…_

"Doesn't fucking matter," I said through clenched teeth. "Nothing happened, so get your hands off her!" Mother fucker had 2.2 seconds to release her before I did it for him.

"I'm her husband, asshole." The dead fucker said as I watched as my Kitten tried to pry herself out of his vice grip.

This guy was growing on my last nerve. "Let go of her!" I took a step towards her.

"Eric nothing happened," She said looking at him. "Eric...fucking listen to me." She yelled into his face and the fucker finally listened. He looked down at her and let go of her arms.

_…Smart move for doing that… But on the other hand it's a stupid move because now, she's not your fucking shield…_

I never let my eyes leave fuck faces even though my Kitten turned to face me. I knew she could see the hate burning in my eyes but there was no hiding the fact that I wanted this fucker dead.

I could see from the corner of my eye that she was looking down_… Is she regretting being with me? Oh god, don't regret it! Please don't regret me!..._

"My gloves," she reached forward, lifting her hand to grab them from mine. As soon as our hands touched, I forgot about Dr. Lame-O, who was standing no more than three feet from me, I only saw her, my little Kitten.

I felt myself relax as I looked down at her, she looked at me, her eyes full of gratitude, for what I'm not sure?

_…Maybe not killing Dr. Lame-O…_

"Thanks for bringing them down," she smiled and I saw her cheeks blush a beautiful shade of pink from under her mask. I tried to manage a smile at her, while my mind planned out an escape route, where I could grab her and run away.

"I thought you might need them," I whispered to her as I handed her the gloves. I watched her dainty fingers wrap around the material, the material that hid my note that I hoped she would find alone.

My eyes snapped up away from her as his hand grabbed on to her arm again.

"Let's go," he spat at her again.

_…What the fuck is this guy's problem? That's it! It's about to get pretty messy in here…_

"Hey man," I yelled as grabbed on to her hips and placed my Kitten to the side, causing the fucker to let her go. I took a step forward, inching my chest to his as I towered over the piece of fucking shit.

"Nothing happened tonight, but if you don't stop touching her like that, I will make something happen between me and you." I said in an eerily calm voice that even scared me a bit. Hell, I was the one talking and it freaked me out, I continued to stare at him through the opening of my helmet.

Mother fuckers face was priceless, he knew I could pummel him with out even breaking a sweat, he knew he wouldn't have a chance in hell against me. But I had to calm myself down, I didn't want to do anything that might upset or scare my Kitten, so I said something instead, something I should have been fucking shot for.

"Now take your wife home and treat her like you fucking should you ass!" I stepped back and turned to face my back to the piece of shit. I wasn't scared that he would try to jump me from behind, he was to much of a pussy to even try. I had to walk away from them but I allowed myself to glance over at my Kitten for one last time, not knowing if I would see her again.

Our eyes were locked, I was burning her face in my memory as I watched her until she was no longer in my sight. I turned a sharp corner and stopped once I was alone in the corridor of the hotel. I bent over, feeling like I couldn't breathe, it was like someone was ripping my chest apart. I stepped back and pressed my back against the wall, sliding down until I was sitting down on the floor.

"Hey dude you okay?" Some guy asked me as he stopped in front of me. I closed my eyes and just shook my head yes, I couldn't talk, I could barely breathe in a normal rhythms. I heard him walk away, leaving me all alone in my own hell.

After what seemed like forever I stood up, I needed to go home. But I had to find Ang first and get us the fuck out of here.

I glanced out the floor to ceiling windows and immediately my eyes focused on my Kitten and her husband, waiting for their car. My body got riled up all over again as I watched him touch her and how she jerked her arm away. Just like that, I took off running, I was going to take her away from him. She was going to mine tonight, I promised myself I would never treat her like that as I ran out the double doors, just in time to see their brake lights up ahead.

"Fuck!" I yelled and my body came to an abrupt stop as the valet guy looked over at me.

"Oh shit was that your car? Oh fuck it's my first night on the job. Shit, I'm going to get fired for this. I thought denting the Aston Martin was bad…Fuck." He kept rambling as he started to pace back and forth.

"No, not my car," I said walking back inside. "Just my fucking girl."

I walked back in, the fact that he said he dented an Aston Martin seemed unimportant at the moment, I had bigger things to worry about, I can buy another car but I can't buy another Kitten.

I had to find her, see her, but I felt useless knowing the only thing I could do was hope she finds my note.

"Edward, there you are. Are you ready to go?" I came back to reality as Ang walked up to me and placed her disgustingly clammy palm on my lower back.

"Don't fucking touch me Ang!" I said jerking away from her touch. I only wanted one touch and that was my Kittens. I stormed back outside, handing my ticket to the valet guy. As the car was pulled up, I fucking groaned and covered my eyes with my hands, I couldn't look at the so called dent in my car, it was more like a fucking crater.

"What the fuck is that?" Ang asked laughing out loud, I ripped my eyes open to look at her pointing at my car.

"Shut your fucking mouth." I said to her as I fucking glared daggers at her.

"Whatever Edward, that shit is going to cost you," she pointed her finger at me, "a small fortune." She continued to laugh causing the last sane string I had left to snap. I took the few steps forward to stand right in front of her and she shook as she looked up at me.

"I said…shut the fuck up Angela. I'm not in the fucking mood for you shit, so it would be in your best interest to shut- that- fucking- mouth of yours, before I fucking shut it for you!" I spoke with so much hatred and pure disgust.

She fucking listened, she closed her mouth and locked it with the invisible key.

_…God… why did I marry her?..._

I pulled on my hair as I walked around the car to the driver's seat. "I will be fucking calling your boss about this tomorrow." I pointed at my car and watched the acne faced teen shake as I sat in my car.

The minute we turned onto the empty street Ang turned to me and tried to ask about my night, I in response, would look at her and glare like there was no tomorrow. She finally caught on after the seventh time, yes I fucking counted, she was annoying as hell.

I sighed in relief as my home came in to view, I slammed the car in park once I stopped in our heated four door garage and I jumped out to slam my door behind me. I never treated my baby this way but I was in a fucking pissy ass mood, so at the moment, I didn't fucking care about the car.

I pressed the button to close the garage door before I stomped my way upstairs and to my annoyance, Ang followed right behind me.

"God Edward, what's wrong? Couldn't get you dick up?" She laughed and the sound of it was like someone was stabbing my ears. "So tell me Edward, what was it? Couldn't get hard? Or did you just have a complete dog?" She laughed until I walked towards her. She took a few steps back and held her breath as I trapped her against our bedroom wall.

Now listen and listen well people. I do not condone violence on women. I have never hit or even raised my hand to one, nor have I ever wanted to. But at this moment, when her voice is this, nagging, nasal, nails on a chalk board sound, I couldn't help but react in the way I did.

"I thought I told you, to SHUT- THE-FUCK-UP?" I held my hands firmly up against the wall on either side of her face. "I'm pretty sure I think I did." I looked in to her tear filled eyes. "Now look, I'm not in the fucking mood to be fucked with!" I spat at her and so help me god, I hoped to hell she listens.

"Edward...I'm...I'm sor..."

And there was her ear deafening voice again. "**ANG…SHUT THE FUCK UP**!" I slammed my fists on the wall behind her. "**I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU'RE FUCKING COCK SUCKER RUNNING**!" I yelled and she cried at my words.

I had to walk away so I fucking walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

_…What the fuck is wrong with me?..._

I looked at myself in the mirror and what I saw made me fucking sick to my stomach. I looked tired and the fucking man in the reflection was a man that has been unhappy for the last fucking eight years of his marriage.

I fucking hated myself, my life wasn't mine anymore, this isn't what I wanted and it never was. I only want one thing now and that was my Kitten.

_…But how can I want someone I barely know…_

That fucking doesn't matter either because she was fucking married to Dr. Lame-O. Who says she is unhappy with him or who says she would want me, even if she wasn't.

_…Look at me, I'm a fucking mess, a fucking pathetic excuse of a man. Fuck… I might as well stay married to Ang then. Fuck…why did I let my life become like this? How did I let my life spin out of control so fucking fast?..._

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I'm not sure if you have heard the song called Mirror's Reflection by TAPROOT, but here I go…

_…I'm your mirror's reflection,_

_What you don't like about me is what you hate in yourself,_

_You should see through others eyes before you go ahead_

_And make 'em feel like shit stop it_

_But you won't because you hate yourselves images bitch,_

_Sometimes I get so frustrated haunting visions in the back of my mind,_

_Oh you struck a pose with_

_Your hand extended open arms in an idiocratic ways you try to lie to yourselves_

_But you can't break through that sacred wisdom of your spirit..._

_Used me, but you want to know me._

_Sometimes I would give anything just to be somethin more than nothin'..._

I just stood there looking at myself and the more I looked the more I hated everything that was in my life.

I hate Ang for marrying me and I hate my mother even more for making me marry her. I hate my Kitten for wanting **HIM** and not me but most of all, I fucking hate myself for everything I have done and what I have become.

I clinched my hand in a fist and punched the mirror in front of me. A thin crack spread across the mirror but it didn't break enough. So I hit it again, and again, and again, until chunks of mirror crumbled down on the vanity.

I know what you're thinking right about now, break a mirror and you have seven years bad luck. Ha, I laugh in the face of who says that, because right now I would say, bring it on bitch, nothing can be worse than the last eight I have just had.

Blood was pouring out of my hand when Ang busted through the door. I saw her eyes fill with pity as she looked at me and I fucking lost it again. Everything that was sitting on the vanity was in my hand and thrown on the ground. I threw everything I could get my hands on, I was having a breakdown.

This was eight years in the making.

"Edward, what the fuck? Jesus, calm the fuck down!" Ang said to me and I spun around to lock my eyes on her as my target. She backed away from, no doubt seeing the hatred in my eyes as I smiled an evil smile at her.

"Where are you going _**Angela**_?" I said stalking towards her and used her full name.

"God Edward, what has gotten into you?"

"You have you fucking bitch! I hate you…I can't stand to fucking look at you anymore. This…" I pointed to the mess around me, "this is because of you! The last eight years of my fucking life are gone! I can't get that shit back."

She stopped as I stood in front of her, raking my hands through my hair in a desperate need to calm my rage. "I wish I never fucking met you." I heard her breathe hitch. "I despise everything you are and everything you stand for. I fucking hate myself for wanting money and that I chose to marry you, just so I could keep it."

"Edward, why are…"

I shut her up by talking over her. "I'm taking my shit and I'm leaving." I said and I walked passed her, walking to my walk in closet and began to pack whatever I could fit into my duffel bag I had in the corner.

"Where are you going Edward?" Ang asked as she stood in the doorway and watched me pack in silence.

She asked me over and over, following me into the bathroom as I grabbed my tooth brush and as I made my way down the stairs.

"Don't fucking worry about it!" I finally answered her before I slammed the garage door behind me. She opened it up as I threw my shit in the backseat of my car, sitting in the quiet and peaceful car and I fucking left. I left her, my home, my life and I wasn't sure where I was going.

I drove around for a while not really knowing where to go or what to do. My fucking hand was killing me, my arm and hand was covered in dried up blood.

_…Fuck that was a stupid thing to do…_

I looked down at it as I continued to drive, it looked nasty, the skin on my knuckles was all cut up, swollen and beginning to bruise. Before I knew it I looked out the window and saw my office building up ahead.

_…Um, why not?..._

I parked my car in my reserved parking spot and scanned myself into the locked up building. I waved to the overnight security guard, who has seen me many time this late at night and went up to my office.

I flicked all the lights on and walked into my bathroom. I opened the cabinet and pulled out my first aid kit. I held my hand over the sink and poured the alcohol on my open wounds, allowing the fucking scrapes to burn like a mother fucker.

I open and closed my hand, making sure it wasn't broken. I grabbed the tweezers from my kit and tweezed out the fragments of glass that was stuck in my skin.

_…Fucking dumb ass…_

I grabbed the gauze and wrapped in around my hand. I undressed and changed into my clothes I brought from home and plopped myself on the couch I had in my office. My eyes closed instantly, but I tossed and turned, sleep did not come easily tonight. I knew it was going to be a long night as soon a I closed my eyes and saw my Kitten.

…

..

.

The next morning came faster then I wanted, I didn't fall asleep until five in the morning and I woke up to the sound of my cell buzzing just before noon.

Em texted me about meeting him for lunch, I accepted and we agreed to meet at the T.G.I Friday's up the street. I got dressed and threw on my leather jacket, slipping my black Ray Bans on and descended to the lobby. The building is so quiet on Sundays, the only people in it was the clients that go to that spa down stairs.

I looked over at the glassed in spa, the lights were turned down and there was a sign on the door. I was curious, I walked towards it and read the…gone for lunch…sign. I turned away and walked towards the exit hearing someone behind me bitch about how the spa was closed.

_…Stupid assed people…I'm sure they would want a lunch if they were stuck working on a Sunday…_

I felt like shit today, I kept my head down as I walked out of the building and walked around the corner. I took a few steps when I felt this unreal pull in the pit of my stomach.

_…What the fuck is that?..._

I looked up to see my beauty walking in front of me. I fucking stared at her face as we walked passed each other but my fucking mouth watered as I smelt the scent of cotton candy as her friends walked passed me.

I watched them from over my shoulder until I completely turned to face them as I continued to walk back wards.

_…Could one of them be my Kitten?..._

I watched the group walk away from me and I saw my beauty smile. God she was truly beautiful but my eyes left hers to roam over her friends.

_…One of them smelt exactly like my Kitten…_

They turned the corner and the need to smell her again, pulled me towards them. I took off running but I lost them as my eyes roamed the empty lobby.

"Fuck," I yelled and stormed back out, I was so close to my Kitten and I let her slip right through my fucking hands.

I hung my head in defeat as I walked to the restaurant to meet Emmett. Thoughts of my Kitten swirled through my head, she was so close, I could fucking taste her.

_…But which one was she?..._

I wanted her to be my beauty from work but I have smelt my beauty before. I know, it sounds creepy but who wouldn't smell the fucking girl, when she stands in front of you in the elevator. She smells like strawberries and fuck that smells good on a girl, but nothing smells as good as the cotton candy my Kitten smelt like.

It had to be one of her friends but my mind became distracted as I saw Emmett's big ass head, he was waving me over and I shook my head at his stupidity.

"Hi there," I walked passed the waitress who was trying way too hard to get my attention.

_…Pathetic I tell you…_

I sat down in the booth and looked at Emmett, who was smiling a knowing smile at me. "So bro what's up?" He asked me from across the table.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Not too much, how about you?"

"Really? Are you seriously going to sit there and pretend there isn't a problem? You better not be because I'm pretty sure Ang called Rose this morning, bitching and crying that you left last night." He asked me while eying me up and down. "So where did you go Edward?"

God, I tell you, sometimes he's worse than a chic. He's always about the gossip. "Office," was all I said as I flipped through my menu, holding it up so it hid his face.

"OFFICE, WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?" He screamed and his hand ripped the menu down.

"Jesus Emmett use your inside voice." I looked at him and watched his eyes grow wide in shock. "I stayed at the fucking office, I wasn't sure where to go so I went there."

"Why didn't you come to our house? Edward you know your always welcome there." Emmett said as he finally calmed down.

"I'm good Emmett, really I don't mind man. If it gets to be to long, I'll go to a hotel."

"So what happened?" He said in a calmer voice.

"I don't know, I just kind of got tired of her shit and I sort of fucked up some shit myself." I said bringing my bandaged hand in front of me to show Emmett.

"Holy shit, what did you do?" He asked as he chuckled loudly.

"Punched the mirror a few times, then threw some shit, I'm pretty sure I broke the bathroom window now that I think of it." I nodded as I watched him stop chuckling, his mouth was wide open now and his chin would have hit the table if it could. "You know, just stupid shit."

"My god," Emmett said, finally closing his mouth.

"Whatever, so what's new with you?" I asked not wanting to talk about myself any longer.

"Ah…well let me see, I'm going to call the spa downstairs and get Rose..."

I cut everything he was saying out, replacing his words with thoughts of my Kitten.

_…I wonder what she's doing right now?... I thought back to last night…The way my tongue fucked her sweet pussy, the way she moaned when I had her pussy wrapped around my dick. Oh god, she was so tight. But her voice, oh…her voice she begged me to fuck her harder…_

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat_…good going Edward, your sitting here with your best friend and you have a fucking hard on…_

"Bro, you there?" Emmett spoke and my eyes snapped up to look at him.

"Wha...yeah...yeah I'm here.." I answered as he looked at me.

"So what did I say?"

"Oh...um...I don't know." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well fucking listen to me." He rolled his eyes and I sat back against my seat and listened. "I was saying… I wanted to buy something for Rose at the spa!"

"Oh yeah you were saying something about that." I waited for him to continue as he rolled his eyes at me again.

"Anyways, so I wanted to call them today but I forgot what it was called." He slapped his forehead with his hand. "Shit man, I know it has to do with an animal. What's the name of that damn spa?" He mused more to himself then me.

"Goose egg." I said and he laughed at my answer.

"What the hell are you talking about Edward?" He asked still laughing.

"The spa dumb ass. It's called Goose egg or some crazy shit like that." I said, feeling pretty confident that I was remembered right.

"It's not called Goose Egg… who the fuck would call a spa Goose egg? How stupid would that be?" He said still laughing.

_...It wasn't that funny, was it?..._

"Hello, my name is Kaci and I'll be serving you today." The waitress interrupted us, giving Emmett the, I-Want-To-Make-You-Scream-My-Name-All-Night-Long look.

Emmett discreetly raised his left hand to show her he was married, which only had her turning my way, her eyes fixated on me now.

_... Oh shit no..._

I raised my left hand to flash my ring and at this moment I was happy to be wearing it.

"Um, what can I get for you both?" She asked, paying attention to her pen and paper.

"I want the Parmesan-Crusted Chicken" I said, feeling my stomach turn in hunger.

"Yeah, I'll have that also." Emmett said right after me.

She nodded and walked away.

"What the fuck? You could have had her in the backroom by now Eddie. Maybe she could have taken some of your stress away." He said as he laughed at me.

"No thank you. She's not my type." I brushed his comment off my shoulders.

"Oh I see…it's all about the little brunette in the building." He raised a brow at me. "You know she's married and unlike you, she might be happy in her marriage."

"Em, it's not like that! It's just well you see...you know what… never mind." I shook my head. We sat in silence for a few moments until he brought up a non irritating subject. We sat there and talked until I caught movement out of the corner of my eye, my head turned to see the slutty looking waitress walking our way. She winked at me and licked her lips as she approached our table with our food.

_…Double fucking ewww…_

She placed Emmett's plate down in front of him. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked, rubbing her fake ass tits on my arm as she placed my plate down.

"How about you wipe that fucking dumb ass smile off your face and then you can get me a fucking refill on my drink!" I seethed at her.

"You're in a pretty lousy mood, huh?" She stood there and looked at me with her hands on her hips.

_…Wait...did she just say what I think she just said?..._

"Eh, look, I don't want to be rude, but I'm not much of a conversationalist and I really want to finish my food, with my friend." I ran my hand over my face, taking a deep breath in. "So...would you please do your job and run along and get my drink." I said waving my hand to her. She jerked my glass off of the table and stormed off.

"Goddamn Edward," Emmett stuffed his face with a fork full of food. "That was a little mean even for you." He spoke with his mouth full. "Dude, you need to get laid, I'm just putting it out there."

He shoved another fork full in his mouth. I laughed it off knowing that wasn't my problem because it was under ten hours ago that I had the best sex of my life.

We finished our meals and made our way up front. Emmett insisted on paying as he pulled out the company credit card. "So you will come by if you need some where else to stay, right?"

"Uh, I don't know Em, I don't want to intrude." I slipped my jacket on.

"Shut up man, you know Rose loves you and truth be told, she's kind of worried about you man." He patted my back as we walked out of the restaurant.

"Tell you what, if it gets to be more than I can handle, I'll come stay with you two for a few days." I said knowing I'd never do stay with them.

"Alright man, I'll tell Rose." He said and we parted ways.

…

..

.

Monday was the same as any other day. I saw my beauty at the gym so I ever so stealthily walked passed her and smelled her again. She smelt so damn good my dick hardened but she wasn't my Kitten.

I spent the rest of the week passing her and her friends, each chance I got, I leaned in to smell each and every one of them. None of them smelled liked my Kitten. So that means only one thing, the girl that was dragging her away on Sunday must be my Kitten. She's the only one that I haven't smelt or seen with the beauty.

Notice the way I just called her, the beauty and not my beauty. That's because no matter how much I wanted this girl, she wasn't my Kitten. I have become so fixated on finding my Kitten that I have decided to stop with the obsession I had for her only to replace it on my Kitten.

Saturday finely came, I never found the girl that smelt like cotton candy, so hopefully tonight I would see her again. Emmett was working this afternoon, so he was at the office since the morning. I saw him on the phone as I walked by his office, but I stopped as I heard talking to me.

"Hey Eddie, you want an appointment?" He leaned back in his leather chair, a cheesy assed smile spread across his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked him as I stopped in his doorway.

"Buddy you're so stuck up you can use one." He said wiggling his brows. "You know a rub and tug," he covered the receiver with his hand. "This chic sounds hot my man!" He whispered.

"Fuck off Emmett," I flipped him the finger, causing him to laugh loudly at me. I thought I would go deaf never mind the poor person the other end of the call.

"Dude no seriously though, I have the owner of the spa from downstairs on the phone. I'm getting something for Rose you want something for Ang?" I gave him a look, does he not remember where I have been living the last week.

"Hell no, she can fucking get it herself." I could hear the harshness in my own voice.

"Um, sorry you had to hear that Bella."

I heard Emmett speak as I slammed his door shut, walking into my office. Fuck, I was so wound up, I just pray that my Kitten comes tonight.

I just sat in my chair when Emmett flew in my office.

"What do you want Em?" I asked annoyed.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine!" He said laughing, not helping my mood.

"Again I ask, what do you want?" I asked and the fucker laughed more.

"Well, what I want, is to tell you I have a appointment at one fifteen on Monday. So I'll have to cut my...let's help Edward stalk this poor unsuspecting female… gym time by ten minutes."

"Yeah that's cool." I said calmly and he looked at me like I just lost my mind.

"Whoa...what just a damn minute, you're not going to go all Juan Claude Van Dam on my ass? Bro what's up? I thought I would have you throwing a little bitch fit but your all calm, to damn calm." He said looking a little worried about me.

"No Em, it's just...it's just...I'm taking your advice about her. I'm not going to stalk her as you call it anymore."

"Holy hell, who are you and what have you done with my Eddie?"

"Jesus Em, shut the fuck up and stop calling me Eddie. My name is Edward goddamn it." I couldn't tell Emmett that Kitten was my new fixation and that's why I gave up on the beauty.

"Sorry Eddi…I mean Edward." He waved as he turned away. "I'll call you tomorrow."

I watched him walk away and I smiled knowing I was alone once again. As soon as he left the office, I got my shit together and left to go buy something for tonight. I wasn't sure what I wanted until the song that came on the car stereo, almost stopped me dead in my tracks. It was Masquerade, from the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack and the song instantly gave me the idea of dressing as The Phantom.

I stopped to pick out a tuxedo at the same store I always go to in downtown Seattle. I looked for a long time before I finally found the prefect one. It was a sleek black Prada tuxedo which only set me back a cool three grand. So with my tux in one hand and my shoes in the other, I was off to the next stop.

Halloween town U.S..A., a Halloween store open three hundred sixty three days a year. I know… there are three hundred sixty five days in a year but they are closed for Thanksgiving and Christmas so that makes it two days less, see I know my stuff.

I opened the door and walked in, immediately wanting to look for my mask but the canes caught my eye, so I checked those out first. I found one I liked, it was black with a pewter dragons head on it, the mouth was open and had red eyes. I picked it up feeling how heavy it was. It wasn't cheaply made, so I took it before I made my way over to the masks.

I looked through the masks available_...nope...nope...nope...definitely not...nope...not even close..._

I finally gave up, looking around to find someone who works here.

"Can I help you sir?" I heard a guy approach me from behind.

…Why yes, yes you can… I spun around. "I'm looking for a Phantom of the Opera mask. Please tell me you have them." I smiled at the guy.

"Well, for you I can get anything you want." He said with a smile. "Please follow me." He said still smiling at me.

_…hmmm he must be on commission…_

"Here you are sir." He said showing me the masks and the hats that did not grab my likings at all.

"Do you have any more hats? I really don't like these." I said pointing to the god awful ones that I wouldn't even touch.

He bit his bottom lip as he looked at me.

_…Um he must be thinking…_

"Like I said before, anything for you handsome." He slapped my shoulder in a playful way.

_…See comm...wait...what...what the fuck just happened? No...no way I must have misunderstood him. He must have said he's being held for ransom. Yeah that's it…_

"Here we are, these are our hats. Do you see anything you like? Oh maybe this purple one? Or this one? No this one...this one screams out DO-ME-AGAINST-THE-WALL." He said winking at me.

"Well I'm thinking this one." I said grabbing the one that didn't scream at people,because for one that's a little freaky. Also because there was only one person and I wanted to make her scream.

"So do you see anything else you like?" He asked as he reached his hand out to touch my hair.

"Whoa...wait a second buddy! I don't like to be touched by people I don't know." I said jerking back.

"Oh, well silly me. My name is Mike Newton." He smiled and waved. "Now that we know each other can I please touch your sexy hair?" He said reaching out to me again and I backed up even further from him.

_…What the fuck?..._

"MICHAEL, STEP AWAY FROM THE HOT PIECE OF MAN MEAT AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Some older guy yelled.

._..Wait...wait just a damn minute here people. Did he just call me a hot piece of man meat? What the fuck is going on?..._

"Fucking Aro," I heard the Mike guy mumble as I grabbed my hat, cane and mask and I took them to the check out.

"I hope Michael wasn't too much of a bother." He asked winking at me.

_…That's it I must be in the fucking Twilight Zone or some shit…_

"Uh, no he was fine." I said waiting for my total, I wanted to get out of here already.

"That will be $169. sixty nine. Do you like sixty nines?" He was so old, his skin wrinkled as he licked his lips.

_…Ah fuck…_

I reached in my wallet, throwing down two, one hundred dollar bills not wanting to waste time in signing shit. I grabbed my hat, cane and mask and I all but ran towards the door.

"Sexy, you forgot your change!" He yelled after me.

"Just keep it." I didn't look back as I ran out the door.

I fucking felt dirty by the time I got back to the office. I took a shower and got dressed in my new tux. I put my mask and hat on then I grabbed my cane to look at my whole ensemble in the mirror.

_…Damn I look good..._

I grabbed my keys off my desk and took off towards the hotel from last week. They were holding it at the same hotel, so I found my way to party easily. I made my way over to the desk where the same two people from last week were working.

"Here, your green, just like your eyes." The guy handed me my key chain after I paid for my admission. I nodded my head and walked off to the bar and asked for a pen.

_…What to write?... _

A smile came to my face as I knew exactly what I wanted to write to my Kitten.

**It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone and a day to love someone. But it takes a life time to forget someone. My dearest Kitten, Patience is bitter, but it bares the sweetest fruit. I've been patient long enough. Don't make me wait one moment longer. I want you completely dressed, so I can take the time to undress you myself. I want to worship every inch of you. The only thing is I want is for you to be lying down with your eyes covered with this blindfold.**

I wrapped the black silk blindfold around the key chain, standing back with my drink in my hand. I felt like a million bucks and all I needed to do now, was find my Kitten.

_…Oh god please let her be here tonight… I looked around and tried to find her as the time passed…How will I know if she was here?..._

"Well, well, well look who we have here. Hello hubby." I snarled at the sound of her voice. I spun around to look at her.

"What do you want?" I asked still looking around, not fixating on Ang's face.

"Looking for your slut for tonight?" She asked me is a bitchy tone. "Why haven't you come home yet?"

"Because, I don't feel like it!" I looked at her and I fucking laughed. She was dressed as cat woman. Fucking leather outfit and I still didn't find her attractive. "Look I don't have time for this stupid shit so why don't you just run along now. Go play out in traffic." I said turning to walk away.

"Well fuck you to!" She yelled at me as I just kept walking away. I looked through every room, every hallway, nothing, I couldn't find her. I was feeling a bit defeated when I turned the corner and ran right smack into someone.

"Whoa buddy, fucking watch it!" He spoke, and I knew that voice. My heart rate picked up as I looked up to see Dr. Lame-O standing there looking pretty fucking pissed. I knew it was him the second he furrowed his brows at me, he at least looked a little better this week, he upgraded to a batman costume.

I immediately looked around and that's when I saw my Kitten standing off to the side. I knew it was her the moment our eyes met. She smiled at me from across the room, licking her lips in a seductive way. I had no hope in hell, she had me hard already.

She was wearing her gloves from last week, her mask matched the leopard print trench coat and gloves that she was wearing.

_…What, I did my home work, I now know the difference between the animal prints…_

Anyways back to my Kitten. Her fuck-me-heels were black stilettos with a leopard print top and my god, she was a sight to behold.

"Would you please stop eye fucking my wife!"

"That was just fucking rude!" My kitten walked between us and looked at me a smile on her face. "Please excuse him he has no manners." She said winking at me then walking away.

"Leave my wife alone!" He said stepped in front of me and I laughed, as if that would stop me from going after my Kitten.

_…Oh hell no,she's not getting away that easy…_

"Yeah, good luck with that one." I said pushing him out of my way.

"I mean it dick! Stay the fuck away from her!"

..._Blah, blah, blah..._ I walked away and I finally found her sitting at the bar.

"Kitten," I whispered in her ear and I gloated as she shivered from our contact.

"What color are you Kitten?" She pressed her back against my chest and I licked her neck.

"I don't know?" She jumped off the chair and winked at me.

_…Uggh, she's fucking with me…_

She slowly removed her coat, the whole time her eyes never left mine. The look in hers eyes was pure lust and I'm sure mine was the same. I broke eye contact just to let my eyes feast on her body.

Holy fuck she was the epitome of my fantasies. She was wearing this Black Patchwork looking mini skirt, and her legs, oh god I wanted her legs wrapped around my shoulders while I feasted on her pussy.

My eyes came up to her breasts which were shoved in a black corset top. My mouth became so dry that I thought I might choke, this women was to die for. She was my sexy Kitten, everything she had on was leopard themed, from her mask to her ring she wore on her hand.

"Tell me your color Kitten!"

"You really want to know?" She asked and she fucking purred.

"Yes." I whispered, pulling her to me. We moaned together as our lips touched and that spark was there again. I kissed her deeply, wanting to convey how much I needed her and how much I missed her but she broke our kiss, wiggling her way free from my arms.

"You'll just have to find out." She said winking at me as she walked away.

_…Oh hell no…_

"Not so fast Kitten." I said grabbing her arm and spinning her around towards me. She giggled_ …wait I know that giggle..._

I smelt her and for a second I thought I would smell strawberries, but I smelt the delicious cotton candy and I knew it must have been a coincidence. They just sounded the same, I stared at my kitten and realized she was a lot taller than the beauty from work.

My eyes left my Kitten to watch Ang stalking over to us. I quickly let go of Kitten and I asked her to meet me in the hallway in ten minutes. There was no way was I letting that bitch anywhere near my Kitten. She nodded her head and walked passed me, I smacked her ass as she passed which I was rewarded with her sweet laughter.

Ang shot daggers in Kitten's back as she watched her walk away.

"Was that your skank, Edward? The bitch from last weekend?" She stood with her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"That's the only reason you acted all crazy last week. Did she deny you or something and now you're begging for more?"

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat at her and she laughed.

"You think she wants you? Oh come on, your just a fuck to her, that's all you will ever be to her." She said rolling her eyes.

The bitch was really, really, really pissing me off now.

"Come on, you don't really think she wants you, do you? **OH- MY- GOD** you do." She laughed her fucking ass off. "You're fucking pathetic. I'm your fucking wife. I've had you and I don't even fucking want you."

I lost all control, I may or may not have grabbed her by the arm and pushed her up against the wall.

"Listen bitch! Trust me when I say the feeling is fucking mutual. I don't want your used up ass anymore than you want me.. So here's something for you to knoll on with your goddamn horse teeth. Fuck off leave me the fuck alone and get the fuck out of my house!" I spoke right in her face.

"You fucking wish, I'm not leaving that house. It's mine you do realize that. I will take everything you own if you divorce me. No pre-nup you fucking idiot!" She smiled her cocky assed grin.

I didn't care, she could have it all. I just needed to get her the fuck out of my life. "Look I didn't come here to fight with your stupid ass."

"Yeah, I know you came to fuck your whore!"

I pushed her a little harder against the wall. "She's more of a woman than you will ever fucking be. I would rather be just her fuck then spend another minute with you." I said dropping her arms from my grip and I walked away.

"**A fuck Edward**, **that's all you will ever be to her, trust me, no one wants you**!" She yelled as I walked out the door. My eyes searched for my Kitten.

_…Ang was wrong right? I mean I'm not just a fuck to my Kitten am I?..._

Jealousy coursed through my body as she was talking to her husband again. He looked pissed but I didn't want a replay of last weekend. She looked up at me, her eyes telling me to stop, so I did. I watched from afar, I couldn't hear what they were saying but she threw her hands in the air and shoved him. I grinned at the site, my Kitten was feisty. She pushed passed him and walked passed me, whispering to meet her at the bar again.

I smirked at Dr. Lame-O and turned to meet my Kitten, I walked into the room and there she was. She watched my every move as I walked towards her, I got right up on her and bent down to kiss her but she stopped me. She put her finger on my lips and smiled as she gently pushed me back a little to hand me a note.

"Read it and then come find me baby." She said winking at me.

I couldn't think straight. I looked at the piece of paper she just put in my hand then up to her retreating form. I did this until I couldn't see her anymore, I looked back down at the paper in my hand and opened it to read it.

**My Spartan, I'm already wet just seeing you stand there tonight. You had me more turned on than I've ever been. Your voice goes strait to my pussy and it aches for you! I want to try something tonight with you. I don't care if we're not the same color. We'll leave and go some where but tonight I want to suck you dick. I want to feel you at the back of my throat. Then I want you to fuck me, like only you know how! Cum find me Spartan and don't keep me waiting long or I'll be forced to start without you!**

_…Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!..._

I was so damn hard it hurt to move. I had to find Kitten now! It was not an option. It was a fucking fact. I looked at the bar tender.

"Jack and Coke." I downed my drink and walked out to find Kitten. It wasn't hard to find her, she was in the hall talking to some guy with dread locks.

"Kitten?" I said walking up to her, putting my arm around her waist as she looked up at me with relief in her eyes.

"This is Laurent, Laurent this is my date," she couldn't give him my name because she didn't know it. I wanted to tell her my real name, my heart ached, I wanted her to know everything about me.

"Jackson." I said sticking my hand out to shake his.

"You don't look like a Jackson," he said in a thick accent.

My Kitten looked up to my face and I smiled at her. "Yeah, I get that a lot." I said with a shrug. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have prier activities to attend to." I said pulling Kitten away from him.

"Jackson?" She said laughing as we walked away from the dread head.

"What? I happen to like that name thank you very much! You know, Jay for short." I said and she laughed harder.

"What's your real name?" She asked me as we stopped by the elevators, her eyes looked deep into mine and I got lost in hers.

"I believe I asked a question you haven't answered yet?"

"Green." She smiled her sexy little smile as she knew what I was asking.

"Fucking shit!" I said in a disappointed voice, I watched her smile falter.

"Wh...what...color are you?" She asked and I smiled at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said bending down to suck on her neck, I sucked and she moaned as she grabbed a hold of my shirt.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered.

I pulled my key and note out, breaking my mouth away from her neck. I jingled the keys in front of her face and she smiled for a brief second before she scowled at me.

_…That's right, you tease…I tease…_

She grabbed the keys from my hand and she fucking hit me in the chest.

"You ass! I was getting worried and you were fucking with me!" She said trying to hide her smile.

"Say it again." I said wanting to hear that word come from her mouth.

"You ass, I was getting worried and you were…" I cut her off, chuckling at how cute she was.

"No Kitten, just say fuck!" I said pulling her into my chest, looking down at her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Just say fuck." She mimicked me.

"No Kitten,**FUCK**." I said and I saw her eyes sparkle.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." She whispered into my ear. "I want you to fuck me!"

I pounded on the elevator button, needing to get up in the room as soon as possible. The doors slid open and we stepped on.

"Shit my cane." I held the door from closing. I know I didn't need it but I really liked it and the fucker was expensive for a bloody cane. "Kitten, go on up to the room and do what the note says. I'll be right behind you." I said leaning down to kiss her.

"Don't keep me waiting to long." She whispered into my ear before she sucked my earlobe in her mouth.

"Trust me, I wont." I kissed her again, before I stepped out to watch her until the doors closed. I shook my head and walked back to the bar. I knew I put it down there when I wrote her my note, but after five minutes of looking I gave up. I had my Kitten waiting upstairs for me and I was down here looking for a fucking cane.

_…What the hell was I thinking?..._

I got on the elevator and made my way up to the 34th floor, as soon as the doors ripped open I stepped out with my key in my hand. I turned the corner and walked towards the room number and I stopped as Laurent was stalking towards me.

He was smirking and he fucking gave me the creeps, but the closer he got the sooner I realized that he had my cane.

" Laurent, I see you found my cane." I held out my hand as he looked down at it.

"Yes I did, what a nice cane you have Jackson." He continued to walk passed me and from the corner of my eye, I saw him swing it towards the back of my head. "I should say, what a nice cane I have."

…**...**

**...**

**.**

**So what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Come on you can tell me ;)**

**You may be able to bribe DLIR into posting teasers. You can tell us how you feel about that via a REVIEW…yes I am trying to bribe you and hell noooo, I am not ashamed at all!**

**So in RL I had to put my baby of the last 4 yrs to sleep. He was attacked by a pit bull on Tuesday night. That was hard on me! But on to a happier note I should find out some time tomorrow if I'm approved to buy my first house. So keep your fingers crossed for me! I love all you guys...Ari**


	6. Laurent

**Hey Everyone…sorry this chapter is sooo delayed. RL is a bitch sometimes….so im not gonna chit chat too much…hope you enjoy it.**

**SM is a brilliant women. We heart her…**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**BPOV**

The floral print carpeting accented the entire length of the narrow hall that I continued to walk down, the numbers continued to ascend higher as I passed each doorway. I quickened my steps as the hotel room that I was looking for was within a few feet away. My eyes focused on the small black lettering on the white card I held securely in my hand, confirming the room number that was engraved on it for the last time.

…_1726…_

I felt butterflies in my stomach, flittering and airy as I stopped in front of the door that I was about to enter. I shifted my weight from foot to foot, composing myself before I hurled all over the place since all my emotions were attacking me at once.

I felt nervous, a bit anxious, a little excited and becoming overwhelmed with the thoughts of what tonight would have in store for me and my Spartan. I nearly pulled him to a secluded corner downstairs, he looked so sexy in his little costume that I wanted to fuck him down there if I had my way with him.

I managed to focus on the door that I was stopped in front of, slipping the white card in to the door slot and watched patiently as the button turned green and the door unlocked mechanically. I turned the door handle down, pushing the door forward, wide enough so I could step in to the dark vacant room and turn my body towards the door and pushed on it to close it softly in front of me.

The room was dark once the door closed so I flicked the room light on allowing the ceiling light to illuminate the area I was standing in. I have never stayed in a room quite like this, the walls around me were adorned in a baby blue textured wall paper, my fingers ran across the wall to feel the raised swirl pattern in the paper, stopping once I reached the doorframe to the bathroom.

"Shit," I'm a bathroom person, call me strange but if the bathroom is nasty I won't stay there. One time I found pubes all over the toilet so I grabbed my bags and left the dirty assed hotel and never went back.

But this bathroom, _wow_, this bathroom was clean enough you could eat off the toilet, which I never would. I stepped in further, my heels clicked on the intricate tiling that covered the floor and the bottom half of the walls of the oversized bathroom. I was standing smack dab in the middle, my arms stretched out as far as I could spread them, twirling my body in a slow circle, not once did my fingers touch anything in their circular path.

It was fucking huge, bigger than my bathroom at home, and beautifully designed, my mind considering changing some things in the spa bathroom to look something like this one. The dark wood cabinets looked rich up against the pale blue tiles, crisp white linens hung from the towel racks and some were tightly rolled and placed neatly on top of the vanity counter. The sink was one of those raised bowls, the faucet stood tall enough that the spout hung over the white porcelain bowl.

To my right was the steam shower that stretched across the whole width of the room, tiny square tiles covered the whole shower, speckles of blue, brown, and gold sparkled as the lights shined on to them. I looked up to the ceiling and drooled over the rain drop shower head that hung above inside the shower stall, accompanied by the eight shower jets that ran down the front wall of the shower. A part of me wanted to jump in right now, to feel the jets hit various spots of my body as the trickling water fell down on me from up above. The feel of the water spraying and hitting my front side as my Spartan fucked me from behind.

Just the thought of us in there nearly had me creaming myself, I exhaled a slow and soft hum as I envisioned the way the water would trickle over each curve and hard muscle of his body or the sound our bodies would make as he slammed into me as the water trickled between us.

But he wanted me on the bed, so I pushed the thought to the back of my mind for later because for now I had to focus on the fact that he was on his way up to the room and I wasn't ready for him.

I hurried out of the bathroom, walking further into the ginormous suite I was in. The room was twice as large as the first hotel room we stayed in, I walked towards the desk and turned the lamp on to brighten up the lounge area of the suite.

I was completely baffled at the idea of the Swingers party offering up such luxury for their guests. The dark brown panels that covered the windows caught my attention, I peeked through the thick heavy material to look down at the lively Seattle nightlife. The thousands of car lights flickered from down below as they continued there journeys as I watched from up above.

It was a beautiful site from high up, this is a type of view I would love to wake up to and to see right before I went to bed every night. The feeling of freedom and life swirled through me, confirming that this is actually where I should be living and not in a piece of shit home in the country. This was what I wanted to call home, the life that shined up to me from downtown Seattle.

I pulled the drapes closed not wanting my depressive real life to dampen the night that was about to begin, my Spartan came for me tonight and I was his for the taking. I walked across the carpeted suite to the French glassed doors that closed off the room. The swirl pattern that flowed across the wall papered walls was softly etched into the frosted glass of the doors.

In one smooth motion I pushed the doors forward, opening them wide open, allowing me to take in the dim lit room that was clearly awaiting. I stood still, like a kid in front of a candy store, eyes wide in complete and utter awe and bewilderment.

He set the room up for me, the lighting, the bed, the soft spa like music, everything all at once, grabbed my attention.

The king size bed had coral rose petals sprinkled across it with a single lavender colored rose that laid alone in the middle of the oversized bed. I wish I had my phone, I would look up rose color meanings in the Google search engine because these two colors, I can say I have never seen before on a rose never mind know what they stand for.

I stepped towards the plush bed and knelt onto my knees, inching myself to the middle, lowering my bum to sit on my heels as I picked up the single rose in my hand. I lifted the blooming purple rose, resting the soft petals at the tip of my nose, I inhaled its sweet aroma allowing it to flow into my body and heighten my arousal.

On a normal day I would say roses were a cliché, an easy way for a man to woo a woman. But tonight the way the coral petals were spread across the dark material below me, something about it spoke to me, more then words could express.

I sighed, feeling ubberly content and quite possibly the most in love that I have felt in years. I know I don't love him, but something I haven't felt inside of me rushes to life when the mere thought of him enters my mind. The music, the smells, the thoughts of him touching me, ignites the flame that is already sparking in my heart.

I sat there for god only knows how long, playing with the numerous petals with my fingertips when the sound of the door handle rattling, caught me off guard and alerted me that I wasn't ready for him yet.

_...Shit…_

I flopped my body down on the bed, plunking my head down into the fluffy oversized pillow that was practically eating up my head whole.

I brought the blindfold up to my face, taking a long clean breathe in before I lowered the silk piece over my closed eye lids. I lifted my head up from the pillow and tied a bow behind my head, securing the material tightly to ensure that there wouldn't be cheating on my part.

I squealed to myself as my hands ran over my clothed body, flattening any rolls or pinched material that visibly shouldn't be there. I crossed my ankles and contemplated if I should kick off the stilettos that were now cutting off the last nerve endings that I had left in the tips of my toes. But I decided to leave them on since they completed my whole outfit, he wanted to take his time undressing me so I left everything there for him to remove.

A minute became two, then three and then who fucking knows how long its been since I heard the door rattle.

_...Did he forget something else...__  
_  
I calmed my worries by listening to the beautiful lyrics of the song that was playing until the sound I wanted to hear, greeted my ears. I bit my bottom lip in my excitement as the main door to the suite busted open, my whole body jumped at the sound of the door banging against the wall with so much force.

His steps were loud, I counted the quickened steps that led him to the bedroom that I was lying in. I was hoping he liked what he saw, I fought the urge that wanted to rip off the blinding material of my blindfold, just so I could see his face as he took me in.

He spoke no words and made no moves as I waited for the moment of his touch against my skin. A week has been too long, the longest 7 days, 168 hrs, fucking painfully slow moving minutes that I had to possibly live through. If my O could wave him over it would, welcoming him over, so he could roar it back to life.

It's funny that even though I was just with him, literally no less than a half hour, I missed him, I truthfully did. It was killing me that he was standing there alone still, that he could stand there for so long and ignore the need to be together.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" I asked him as I motioned him over with my finger. "Don't be a tease."

I half expected him to just jump on top of me after I spoke to him, my words inviting him to rip my clothes off and fuck me like there was no tomorrow. But I lowered my hand back down as he made no movement or sound, a part of me wondered if he was still in the room.

I was growing self conscious, my teeth were now gnawing my bottom lip raw, something was obviously wrong tonight. Was he having second thoughts about me? Does he regret that we had gotten together in the first place?

I felt my heart tug in my chest at the thought of his possible regret, because for me, this thing between us was the only thing I needed and that I desperately wanted.

I must have gotten carried away in my self depressing thoughts, unaware of his close proximity, my breath hitched as touch of his skin as he lifted my left hand into his. The feel of his hold felt oddly different to me, the current that always flowed between us was now missing as he gently pulled on my arm until I bent it back to lye behind my head.

"Ouch," I yelped at the feeling of my wrist being tied in between a tight bound, my skin pinched in the tight knot that he pulled together. He ignored my sign of pain, I tugged at the material, feeling upset that he didn't care. I reached for the tie with my other hand, wanting to loosen the hold on my wrist when he grabbed my free hand and roughly pinned that arm back down too.

_..This isn't right...__  
_  
His hold on my wrist tightened as I felt another strip of material being tied around my wrist like the other. "Spartan your hurting me," I spoke towards the direction he was standing, another tight knot was squeezed tight around my wrist, both my hands were tied to the head board behind me.

I was starting to become frightened, a feeling I never thought I would feel around my Spartan, but this was the shit Eric warned me about, but I never imagined that I would experience it with my Spartan.

Was I entering a situation that I was clearly becoming uncomfortable with? Was my Spartan here, only to enjoy himself, ignoring my words of discomfort? 

I pulled at the restraints that bound my hands behind me, the banging of the wood headboard hitting the drywall behind it, echoed loud throughout the room that we were currently alone in.

"Spartan please!" I felt my anxiety kicking in, the beat of my heart dramatically increased, causing my breaths to become far and few between, my body feeling light and woozy from the lack of oxygen.

Nothing was actually on my chest but the situation was suffocating me to feel as if my chest was being crushed from a ton of bricks, each breath I took was all I could manage to focus on.

All the blood in my veins flushed down to my toes, the warmth that once spread through me, left me shaking uncontrollably. My chin began to quiver, my teeth chattered as if I was in a snow storm, the growing fear left me cold and weakened.

Every sound in the room became amplified, his breaths, his steps, every minute noise heightened in volume as if I was wearing the whisper 2000. I listened to the sound of his belt unbuckling, but I held my breath, unsure of what I was waiting for but the second that I heard it, I knew it was what I feared all along.

"HELP ME," my voice ripped through my chest as I heard the low and unfamiliar moan. It wasn't my Spartan, all along I should have known but I ignored the obvious signs until now.

"HEL..." my face was pushed down into the bed with the firm pressure of his hand, his fingers secured his hold on my face, silencing my desperate screams.

"Shhhhh," the feel of his face inching towards mine, sent chills to ripple down my spine, my screams never ceased which only caused his pressure over my mouth to increase.

My nostrils flared wide with each deep and struggled breath I inhaled. My throat tensed while my tongue curled as I began to violently gag at the repulsive smell of booze and tobacco.

I crushed my eyelids together, feeling my eyes pool with the wet tears that were quickly forming. The beads of tears began to slip down my face from under the blindfold, dangling at the edges of my jawbone until they dripped off my face.

"Don't cry," his voice surprised me, the sound of it replayed in my head as I recalled the strong accent that I could never forget. It was distinctly unique and easy for me to recognize. In a quick flash I saw his face, even though my eyes were closed shut, I could envision his dark eyes looking down on me now as I lay defenseless.

Laurent is his name, another shiver caused my body to shake as I remembered him from downstairs, remembering the way he licked his lips as I now felt his fingers trace the skin on my face. I cringed at the feel of his skin against mine, his touch was course as if he was using sand paper instead.

I began to cry uncontrollably, my shoulders shook as the tears came flooding down like a water fall, his nose skimmed along the whole perimeter of my face, stopping his movement once his lips were feathering the edge of my left ear.

"He left you here, all alone and unprotected," he inhaled a deep and exaggerated breath through his nose, exhaling a moan that will forever haunt me, causing my stomach to turn with disgust. "Mmmm," he nuzzled his nose into my hair further, "your just so mouth watering, I don't think I can stop myself."

_.__..Oh god… Spartan… Eric… oh god… HELP ME..._

I screamed forcefully into his hand that still continued to cover my mouth. My screams encouraged more chuckles until I began to bite at whatever piece of flesh of his palm that my teeth could grab at. Finally my teeth clamped down on a piece of his dry calloused palm, I bit down as hard as I could, causing him to yelp in pain and release my face from his hold.

"You fucking bitch."

"HELP M-E…" I managed to scream loud enough before my cheeks were pressed together, causing my mouth to open involuntarily. My mouth was being gagged, I fought against it, pushing the material out of my mouth with the force of my tongue. He pushed and I pushed back, inching it out of my mouth. "Try biting me now you little cunt." I spit out the last inch of material out of my mouth before he closed my mouth and taped my mouth shut.

The sounds of his chuckles were like daggers stabbing at my ear drums, I attempted to ignore the devilish sound as the bed began to move as he climbed on top of it from the front of the bed. I kicked my legs blindly, pushing my feet up off the bed, using all my force in hoping to hit him in any way or any part that I could come in contact with. But my attack was pointless unless I was attempting to kill the invisible man in front of me.

But I refused to give up, I allowed his evil chuckles to fuel my rage further, my kicks were hard forceful blows.

You know I always said if I were ever in a situation where I thought I was to get raped, I would let the mother fucker believe I was in to it, in hopes that I would gain the upper hand. You know, offer to blow him, only to bite off his piece of shit dick.

But I never envisioned being tied up and gagged, completely defenseless with my life at the mercy of his hands.

I could feel the bed shift, I held my legs still, in hopes that he would come to my body, maybe even hover over me and when he least expected it, WHACK, I would kick him.

I felt him beside me but my fucking idea went straight down the toilet when the mother fucking asshole, sat on my thighs. "Mother fucking piece of shit." I screamed at the feel of his body weight crushing my thighs but all that came out was "mmm-hhm mmm- hhm mhm mhm MHMM."

"Oh, you're a feisty little one." His fingers slipped under the waistband of my skirt and at that moment I was thankful I was clothed. My legs were closed and with his weight on top of me, he was not getting anywhere near my centre any time soon. But in one swift motion, he lifted himself off me, spreading my thighs apart so he could lie in between them, his hands holding my legs apart and enabling me to trap him with my long legs.

I was strong but he was stronger.

"I promise I will be quick," he spoke his words in a softer tone, in no way did it soothe me. The only thing it did was allowed my defeat to overtake me sooner. I was physically and emotionally exhausted, each movement I attempted only caused him to hold me stronger.

My hands were tingling with numbness, my wrists and thighs pulsed from the pain of his constraints. As soon as his hand came down to feel the skin on my thigh, my mind traveled to a happy place, taking me away from this hell on earth.

_I was walking with the girls from work, laughing and joking as we approached the building that we worked in, when I looked up to see my bronze haired god walking towards us. He looked at me through his dark black sunglasses, his hand reached out and grabbed mine, sending a rush of electricity to jolt up my arm. I stopped walking any further, standing with him alone as the girls continued on without me. _

"_I'm sorry," he apologized and I looked at him in confusion, his voice was of my Spartans._

"_It's not your fault," I reached up and stroked the skin on his cheeks as if I had done this before. We inched our bodies together until our chest pressed together as his arms snaked around my hips and pulled me into a secure hold._

"_What can I do to help?" Shivers soared through me as his voice purred seductively into my ear._

"_You are already," I nuzzled my face deeper against his chest, inhaling the familiar scent as he held me in a secure embrace._

_His fingers gently stroked through the length of my hair, I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat, the gentle rhythm thumping sounding like a lullaby to my ears._

…BANG…

"What the…" Laurent's voice was loud to my ears as his words brought me back to reality and ripped me away from my heaven.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER YOU PIECE OF SHIT." I held my breath as I heard his soothing velvety voice again, this time it was real as he threatened the man who was still on top of me.

"Spartan," I mumbled as I felt Laurent's body being pulled off of me, I cringed at the sound of each punch being thrown, praying that my Spartan would be okay.

"Ughh…"

…_Punch… Punch…_

"You piece of shit."

…_Punch… Punch…_

My tears surfaced again as the sound of glass shattering scared me, goose bumps rapidly popped up across every inch of my body.

There was nothing but silence and the fucking background music that did nothing but annoy me now.

"Spartan?" I called out to him in a loud and completely muffled sound. "Mhm-hmm?" I began to panic as the silence continued. "Mhm-hmm?"  
_  
…__Oh god…_

I tensed as I heard someone moving from across the room, stumbling into furniture as he approached me, the whole time groaning in pain.

…_Oh please be my Spartan…please…_

My body began to tremble again as the bed shook from the weight of someone jumping on to it.

"Kitten I'm so sorry," I relaxed as my Spartan crawled towards me, his voice was shaky and so were his fingers. I could feel them shaking as he fumbled with the knot that tied around my left wrist. "I'm so sorry," he kept apologizing until he finally managed to release my hand. The blood rushed to my fingertips as he tugged on my right hand, pulling and scrambling to untie the other restraint.

I screamed at the sound of my Spartan being hit, his body yanked away from me and thrown against the wall.

I worked on releasing my right hand as they continued to fight, each bang against the wall caused me to jump in horror. I had to hurry, I brought my hand up to my face instead, my fingers grasped at the corner of the tape and pulled it off in one quick movement, just like I was waxing.

"FUCK," I screamed feeling the burning ache surface on my skin that was now throbbing like hell. I winced at the pain as I sat up and yanked at the stupid blindfold with the one hand that I had freed, while the other hand was useless and was still tied up to the headboard behind me.

I pulled the black material away, allowing myself to see everything happening in front of me. They were both in the suite part of the room, I could see Laurent's back as he was on top of my Spartan who was laying on the ground taking all the punches that were thrown at him.

"Get off of him you piece of shit," I yelled for him to stop, but he continued to punch as I quickly pulled on my hand and untied the knot. My body was aching but I ignored the pain, throwing myself off the bed and launched myself right on top of Laurent's back.

My unexpected body weight caused us to fly forward, I gripped onto his face and dug my nails as deep as I could until I heard his desperate shrills of pain.

"FUCK," he yelled as I felt my nails break skin and his blood pooling under my nails.

"You little bitch," I felt his hand grab on to my shirt right before he pulled me off of his body and threw me to the floor in one pull.

He looked at me with his eyes that burned with fury, his cheek bleeding slowly from my attack. I launched myself at him again but he swung his arm out and the blow to my chest knock the air out of me, I stumbled backwards until he grabbed onto me and lifted me up so my feet dangled off the floor.

My body was seething with hatred as I looked into his eyes as he held me up in the air. His arms lowered my body down and inched me closer as his lips puckered up as if I were to kiss him. So I spat in his face, I watched his nose flare as my saliva slid down his cheek and that's when I went flying back through the air to feel a burning ache pulse in the back of my skull as it crashed into the wall.

…

..

.

If I was hurting, I felt nothing at the moment except the loud ringing sound that amplified in my ears. I squinted as the lighting blinded me as I slowly opened my eyes from the ground I was lying on. I was in the suite part of the room, there was glass pieces all around me on the carpeted flooring, flashes of what happened flickered in my head.

I could hear Laurent speaking from the bedroom but I couldn't see him since I was facing the opposite direction, the couch and desk were in front of me as I continued to lie down on my left side. I pushed my self up from the ground, feeling the excruciating pain spread through my left arm. I held it against my body with my right hand as I scooted myself closer to the desk until I could reach for the phone that sat on top of it.

I grabbed the phone into my hand and lied back down, hiding the cordless phone under me as I heard Laurent walk back in to the room. I closed my eyes and pretended to be out of it as I felt him stand above me.

"Yah she's still out of it," he spoke to some unknown person, I could hear a voice speak back to him through the cell phone he was speaking in. "Yah get your ass up here, I need help with the guy."

I held my breath as he walked away from me, continuing his conversation in the other room.

I had no idea if my Spartan was okay, but we needed help and I was unable to help us anymore. I held the phone in front of my face and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The women's voice was strong and welcoming.

"Please I need help," I whispered into the phone not wanting Laurent to hear me but it took all my energy to even speak those words to her.

"Maam, where are you?" The women spoke to me as I dropped the phone and closed my eyes again as the pounding in my head consumed me.

…

..

.

The pounding at the back of my head pulsed like it was its own heart beat, I strained to open my eyes once again as I felt my left arm being lifted.

"Owwww," I cried as a pair of hands placed my arm back down beside me.

"She's waking up," an unfamiliar voice spoke from above me.

There were many voices in the room as I opened my eyes to see a blond man looking down at me, his brown eyes were filled with warmth. "You're going to be okay." He spoke to me in a soft toned voice, I sighed in relief as I stared up at the paramedic.

"He ran out once he heard us coming but they caught him so you don't have to worry." His words temporarily soothed me until I recalled that my Spartan was also in need of medical attention. I turned my head to the side and focused on the bedroom that was across the room from me.

I could see his hand poking out from the bundle of pillows and sheets that he was trapped under. "Oh my god," my eyes widened as the fear began to spread through me. "Help him," I spoke to the paramedic helping me but he looked at me like I was going crazy. He was unaware that my Spartan was in need. "HELP HIM." I screamed at his face causing him to jump back enough for me to point towards the bed with my right hand.

"Holy shit," I heard him yell. "Guys we have another victim in here." I watched as my paramedic ran towards the room and grab the pillows and sheets that hid the body of my Spartan. I closed my eyes as everything around me began to blur. 

Sleep was hitting me again but I used whatever energy I had left to fight against it, listening to the broken sentences of the men around me as I zoned in and out.

"Male Caucasian... early thirties...no, not breathing."

A hole ripped in my heart as the words registered in my mind.

…_He's not breathing...he's not breathing…_

"HE'S NOT BREATHING?"

"She going into shock," a voice spoke from somewhere around me, I opened my eyes as the room began to shake.

"Ma'am you need to breathe," I felt the plastic mask surround my nose and mouth, the fresh oxygen filled my burning lungs. Everything in me ached for his life, he needed to be okay or I would never forgive myself for it.

"I need to see him," I looked at the new paramedic that was helping me now. His face was buried in the clipboard he was writing on, I looked around to see no one else near me.

"You can't right now," he spoke to me without making eye contact.

"Is he going to be okay?" My voice cracked as I watched him lower the clipboard, he stepped towards me and looked me in the eyes.

"They found a pulse." He forced a smile before he lowered his face to speak to me quietly. "Ma'am you have no identification with you," he swallowed loudly. "Are you a prostitute?"

"NO," I shrieked, my eyes bulged out of their sockets as he began to apologize immediately.

"Can you please tell me your name then?" He asked me as he stood straight, holding the clipboard and pen awaiting my answer.

"Isabella Swan." I answered him as I looked over to the group of paramedics that were still huddled over my Spartan.

"Who's your next of kin that you would like us to call?"

I stared at him baffled because how did he know I wasn't with him. He must have understood my look because he answered a question that was never asked. "The gentleman on the ground had his wallet. One of the paramedics is calling his wife as we speak.

I suddenly felt ashamed, embarrassed and utterly humiliated that they all knew we weren't together. "Do you want us to call someone to meet you at the hospital?"

I nodded a silent yes as the blush burned profusely onto my cheeks. I gave him Eric's information and within minutes he was walking away to make the dreadful call to my husband.

As he walked out of the room the second paramedic teamed appeared, rushing to the group of paramedics that were already working on my Spartan. 

They didn't waste any time, I watched the group of paramedics stand up and begin to wheel the stretcher towards me.

"Can I see him before you take him?" I began to cry as they stopped as I spoke to them. "He saved my life." I begged them to listen, I may not be his wife but I still cared enough about him that I needed to see that he was alright.

The paramedic close to me held his hand out to aid me down from the stretcher. I placed my bare feet on the ground, feeling a little light headed by the quick movement. But I felt the strong arms of the paramedic help me, aiding me until I was standing beside my Spartan.

"Oh my god," I looked down at him, I looked at his face and my jaw fell open in shock. I blinked my eyes repeatedly expecting the person laying there to change in appearance with each blink.

But each time I opened my lids, he was still there. I reached down and allowed my fingers to touch the bruised jaw line of his face.

…_It's him…_

It was his lips, his brows and the unmistakable bronze hair. My Spartan was my bronze haired god.  
_  
…__How was this possible and how did I never put two and two together…_

"Ms. Swan we need to take him." The same paramedic spoke to me. 

I grabbed his hand in mine and felt the shock spread into my fingers and up my arm as I leaned over the railing until my lips were feathering his. "Thank you for saving me," I whispered to him and pressed my lips against his, as soon as my lips touched his, I felt all the feelings that were swirled in my body earlier come to life again.

I opened my eyes and looked at his beautiful face up close. You could see the bruises surfacing on his skin, his lip was gashed open and his right eye was swelling shut. But he was still beautiful to me and all these months I was lusting over him, and this whole week I spent hating him, not knowing who he was.

The pad of my thumb stroked the skin on his cheek and my breath hitched as I watched his eyes flutter open. His green eyes sparkled at me for a mere second before he closed them tight and succumbed to slumber.

Seeing his eyes for the first time as I knew who he really was only confirmed my feelings that I was confused with earlier. I knew all along, I just didn't know what it was.

"I love you," I whispered and placed another single kiss on his lips before I stood up straight and allowed them to wheel my Spartan, my bronze haired god away from me.

**Soo I hope it was worth the wait and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW…we both had shitty weeks so it will make our day… we will work hard on the next ones we promise….**

**Xxooxoxoxoxo**

**Ps…Edward in Eclipse….sooooo effin hot**

Rose color meanings….

Coral = desire

Lavender = love at first sight, enchantment


	7. Fuck My Life

**Disclaimer:**

**This product is meant for educational purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Void where prohibited. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Contents may settle during shipment. Use only as directed. Do not use while ****operating a motor vehicle or heavy equipment. Subject to approval. May be too intense for some viewers. For recreational use only. Breaking seal constitutes acceptance of agreement. As seen on TV. One size fits all. Slippery when wet. For office use only. Edited for television. At ****participating locations only. Penalty for private use. Substantial penalty for early withdrawal. Do not write below this line. Avoid contact with skin. Sanitized for your protection. Sign here without admitting guilt. Beware of dog. Limited time offer, call now to insure prompt delivery. You must be present to win. No purchase necessary. Use only in well-ventilated area. Keep away from fire or flame. Price does not include taxes. Not recommended for children. Prerecorded for this time zone. Reproduction strictly prohibited. No solicitors. First pull up, then pull down. Call toll free before digging. Driver does not carry cash. Some of the trademarks mentioned in this product appear for identification purposes only. Decision of judges is final. Oh and we don't own Twilight! Sad to say but we don't!**

* * *

It must have been about two in the morning when I finally woke up. I was confused as to where I was. My head hurt, my back was aching, and it hurt to fucking breathe. What the fuck happened? I glanced around the room. Monitors were beeping everywhere . I'm in the hospital? Why the fuck am I in a fucking hospital? How long have I been here? As I tried to remember, thinking back through the hours, they blended into each other like colors on a marble floor. I looked out of the window on the door to my room to the white washed corridors. In the few minutes that I sat and watched, I only noticed a few people that walked pass my private room. There were a couple of nurses with their hair tied back, walking slowly. Probably exhausted from dealing with troublesome patients, I guessed. I probably looked worse than them, appearance wise. If how I felt was any indication of how I looked, I definitely looked like a bag of shit. My body jumped at the sound of the door swinging open, catching me off guard. I instantly felt sick to my stomach as the smell of bleach hit me like a bullet.

"Oh God Edward, you're awake baby!" Ang cried out in an loud and obnoxious tone as she ran to me. Her arms wrapped around my torso in a tight embrace, causing me to wince in pain as she squeezed me close to her and continued to yap."God Edward, I was so scared! How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," I tried to wiggle myself out of her hold, but as I moved, she moved. "Ang, you're hurting me." I pleaded. Normally I would just push her off of me, but I was too sore and bruised. At this rate, she was worsening my condition.

"Sorry." She finally realized the pain she was causing me, releasing my body and stepping away. I looked at her face as she sat on the bed right in front of me. Her eyes were blood shot and swollen from crying. It's not like her to fucking cry.

"What happened Ang? Why am I here?" I asked her. I wanted to know how I ended up in this sterile hell hole.

"You don't remember?" She looked at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"No, I don't fucking remember!" I snapped. "If I did, I wouldn't have to ask you now, would I?"

"Still the same ass," she said, wiping the new tears that were slipping down her face.

"Just tell me," I gripped my hair, irritated with her fake tears. Why can't she just fucking answer my question?

"Well...," she stammered. "Last night you were attacked..."

"Attacked?" I cut her off, the sound of my voice booming loudly. A stabbing pain ached in my rib cage. I inhaled deeply, asking her again in a calmer voice. "What the fuck do you mean, attacked?"

"Well if you would let me finish, Edward." She huffed before she continued. "Anyways," she flipped her hair over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at my interruption. "Yes, you were attacked. From what witnesses say, you were attacked the first time in the hall. They found you unconscious. They helped you up when you came to, but you refused further help, stumbling away saying something about a cat or a kitten." She took a deep breath. " And then the cops were called because you saved some girl from being raped." Her words came out so fast that I thought I heard her wrong, but I didn't. She said it. Kitten was being raped?

Thoughts of my kitten being hurt fueled my need to know more.

"Is she fucking okay?" I asked, sitting up straight in my bed. The sudden movement pulled on a muscle in my back. I rested back down as Ang just looked at me with narrowing eyes.

Did she not hear me? I asked a fucking question! "Answer me, Goddammit!" She pressed her lips together. Okay, so I obviously had to talk to her like she's a five year old. "Is...she...okay?" I spoke each word nice and slow.

"I don't know Edward," she pursed her lips like she was some mouth model. " Truthfully I don't care."

"You don't care?" This is why I fucking hate this bitch. It's all about her and only her. "You' re a fuc..." Ang was lucky that I was cut off by the doctor coming in.

"Mr. Masen, so glad to see you wake," the tall dark haired, young man greeted me. What is he 12? "I'm Dr. Sheppard. Welcome to Seattle Grace Hospital. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Alright."

"Well Mr. Masen, let's get you checked out and see if we can't get you out of here. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great." I didn't want to go back to the office, but I had to.

As the doctor poked at me I would jump as he hit tender spots. I needed to know about Kitten. "How is Kitt... I mean the girl from last night? Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry, my shift just started. I'm not sure who she is."

"God Edward, just drop it." Ang mumbled from her chair. I glared at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"So let's get an X-Ray just to make sure everything is okay. You took some mean hits to the head and your sides. They did some when you first came in last night, but I just want to make sure there is no swelling anywhere. I'll be right back." he said, walking towards the door. As soon as she was out the door I was all over Ang.

"Care to fucking explain to me why you're being a cold hearted bitch?"

"What the fuck are you taking about, Edward? Just 'cause I don't give a fuck about the two-bit whore you were with?"

"Watch what the fuck you call her!"

"Get over your fucking self, Edward. She would be here if she wanted you."

"She might still be in a room, Ang." I snapped. She fucking laughed at me.

"God Edward, you are so stupid. She's not here anymore. I was getting a coffee when I over heard the nurses say her and her husband were leaving. To be quite honest with you Edward, they said how caring her husband was to her. They also said they were pretty damn cozy when they left."

Here say you stupid bitch!

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I was pissed. She laughed again.

"Edward really, do you think she would leave her life for you? I tried to tell you that all you were to her was a fuck Edward. It's plain to see she loves her husband. You can never be that to her." The door opened again as the doctor stepped inside with a wheelchair.

"Okay Mr. Masen. Let's get this over with." He helped me transfer into the damn wheelchair and pushed me out into the bright white hall. I had to squint my eyes. I heard her talking to Ang, but I couldn't concentrate on what was being said.

Could Kitten really love her husband? Was I just a means for her to get off? Would that be okay with me if it were true? No...fuck no, there was something there between us. I was not just a fuck like Ang said. I knew it...it had to be.

"Mr. Masen, can you stand?"

"Huh... What... Sorry?" I said, shaking my head.

"I asked if you could stand," he repeated.

"Yeah, sure." I said, slowly standing. Oh fuck... My head throbbed, and my sides were killing me.

"Are you pregnant?" The doctor asked. What the fuck?

"No, not yet," Ang answered.

Wait...what?

"Just making sure. Pregnant women aren't allowed in or around the room while X-Rays are conducted. Are you trying?" The doctor asked.

"No!" I said, at the same time that Ang said "Maybe." I glared at Ang while the doctor put the metal vest looking thing on me. Ang winked at me. Bitch.

The doctor walked us into a little room where an X-Ray tech greeted us. "Okay, Mr. Masen. Please turn and face me," the tech asked. It took maybe a total of five minutes before I was being wheeled back to my room. Ang said she was going to get some coffee. The doctor said he would be back soon and left me alone with my thoughts.

I was glad Kitten was okay and got to go home. I tried to remember all that happened to me and Kitten, but I was drawling a blank. I couldn't remember a fucking thing. I was discharged an hour later with bruised ribs and some nasty cuts - nothing life threatening. I was told to take it easy for the next few days - no driving, heavy lifting or anything too strenuous. When the doctor said no heavy lifting, I just about asked how I was going to lift my dick but didn't. Didn't think doc would see the humor in it.

The drive was quiet. I asked Ang to take me to the office, but she refused. I was tired and didn't want to fight - I would sleep in the guest room. In the morning when she was gone, I would take a cab to the office. Fuck, where was my car?

"Where's my car, Ang?"

"I dunno."

That was the extent of our conversation. When we arrived at the house, I got out of the car and walked to the door. I felt Ang's arm wrap around mine. I looked down at her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I snapped.

"I'm trying to help you, Edward," she replied.

"I don't need your help, Ang" I said, shrugging out of her hold.

"Fine Edward, be that way," she said as she huffed, walking away from me. I walked quietly inside and upstairs to the guest room. It had been over a week since I'd been there. Everything still looked the same. I opened the door.

"What the fuck are you doing, Edward?"

"Going to bed."

"Your bed is in the other room."

"No...no it's not. That's your bed Ang, not mine. Not anymore."

"Edward, stop with all this shit."

I shook my head at her and snorted. Is she for real? "Look Ang, I don't want to fight with you anymore. I'm going to bed," I said as I shut the door in her face. The last thing I remembered was my head hitting the pillow.

I woke up and walked to the window to look outside. It was still dark. I walked downstairs and into the isolated garage. All three cars were there - my Volvo and Hummer, and Ang's Lexus. The only light came from the open door behind me. I walked outside to the street lamps that illuminated the white paint of our home and the untrimmed hedges. I need to get someone to take care of those. The night was cold and eerily quiet. I grabbed for the bottle of pills in my jacket. I popped one and took a deep breath. Exhaustion and a good dose of pain killers were a pleasant mix; it took you out of your normal state of mind and made everything slow down. You thought slower, moved slower and spoke slower. Well, that's how it felt anyway, whether you actually looked like you were in slow motion was besides the point. It felt good.

I thought about a lot of things. Family law never affected me before. Now, having to watch families torn apart by lies and deceit, dealing with lying wives and cheating husbands, seeing kids being torn apart... Dealing with this on a daily basis was starting to fuck with my head. I used to see them all as objects, machinery even; that was changing. I knew now that it was hypocritical of me. I was that guy. Ang was that girl. I was glad Ang and I didn't have children who would have to suffer through our divorce. Yes, I said it - divorce. I decided to file sometime this week. I needed to do it not only for myself, but also for Kitten.

Kitten invaded my mind. She was all I ever thought about. Even when I was with her I couldn't get her and the possibility of being together out of my head. She wanted this too, right? She wanted me as much as I wanted her, I was sure of it. If I didn't know any better I would have said I was in love with her. The feelings I felt when she was near me, how I felt when we were apart - was it love? No, there must have been another reason behind it. Who was to say my mind was in a logical place? I did get hit on the head pretty fucking hard.

Was Kitten really okay? Did Ang really here them talking about her leave the hospital? Was Kitten truly happy with Dr. Lame-O? If she was, could I just walk way from Kitten? I think I would if she wanted me to, although it wouldn't take long for the grieving, depression and loss of self motivation to kick in. I would hate it, but if that's what it took to make Kitten happy I would do it.

Kitten was the best thing I had had with anyone in years, since before I could remember in fact. Why fate would let her come into my fucked up life and make me happy for a few small hours just to take her away again was beyond me. Fuck, this world was unfair. If anyone deserved happiness it was me. Was that selfish? Of course not, I deserved to be happy just like everyone else. It's our right to be happy; it's what we all pursue in life and literally go to the ends of the earth to grasp. It was something I thought I could have in my pathetic life in the form of Kitten. She gave me a new lease on life. Happy, she showed me that I could be happy.

The sun was stating to rise. I had all week to wait before I might see Kitten again. Suddenly it was like I was slapped in the fucking face. Would Kitten even be there this weekend? Would Dr. Lame-O let her come after what happened last night? I felt my chest rip apart. Would last night be the last time I saw her? No - I couldn't let myself think like that. I walked back inside looking at the clock. 6:45 A.M. I needed to take a shower and get ready for the day.

I took a quick shower. I was getting out when there was a knock on the door. "Edward, the police are here to talk to you." said Angela. Police? Here? Why?

"Alright. I'll be down in a minute." I got dressed as quickly as I could, throwing on a black Lords of Acid tee-shirt, a pair of faded jeans and black Van shoes. Running my hand through my hair as I walked downstairs, I took the room in.

Ang was sitting on the couch; two officers were sitting in the chairs across from her. I walked into the room, three pairs of eyes watching my every move as I sat down.

"Mr. Masen..."

"Edward, please call me Edward."

"Okay Edward, can you tell us anything...anything at all that can be useful to us?"

"I'm sorry, officer...?"

"Sorry - it's Freemen, and this is officer Rhodes."

"Alright, Officer Freemen. No, I don't remember anything."

"Well, if you can remember anything give us a call. We caught the guy that did this - anything we can get to use against him would be great."

"You caught him! Who was it?" Ang asked.

"Ang, could you give us a few moments please?" I asked.

"What...why Edward? I want to know also."

"Angela, just go for a few minutes."

"Fine. Whatever Edward," she said as she got up to leave. After she left I turned back to the officers.

"How is she? The girl - is she ok?"

"She's fine, Edward. She was released from the hospital last night also. A few bruises and cuts, but nothing to be worried about."

"Thank God. Can you tell me her name so I can check on her myself?"

"I'm sorry Edward, but we can't do that. It's confidential. We can't give names out."

"Are you kidding me? I need her name!"

"Sorry, but we can't." I was so pissed that no one was giving me what the fuck I wanted. I was so close yet so fucking far away. I had to find her name.

After about an half an hour later they left, leaving me alone again. Ang started yapping at me. I just walked past her, not really caring what she had to say. I walked back to the guest room and laid down. I figured I could sleep a few hours, then find my car and get the hell out of Dodge.

"Edward, can I come in please?" Ang whispered. Goddammit! Can't I fucking sleep?

"Sure, why not Ang," I said sarcastically.

Ang walked slowly through the door, looking at the floor. She sighed loudly. "Edward, can we talk please?"

"That's what your here for Ang, so talk," I said, rolling my eyes.

She sat on the corner of the bed, finally looking at me. "Edward, I'm...I'm so sorry for everything! Everything I've ever said or done to you."

"What are you talking about Ang?" I was fucking confused.

"God Edward, everything...I'm sorry for everything. Everything Edward... there's just to much to say I'm sorry for." She wasn't making any goddamn sense to me at at fucking all.

"Ang, I'm not following you," I said as I sat up a little straighter.

"God Edward, for just fucking everything. For all the fights I picked with you for no damn reason except I was bored. I married you Edward because I wanted to. I wanted you to... I wanted..." She shook her head.

I moved closer to her. "What Ang? Tell me," I whispered.

"Edward, I know... I know I've let you down. I've been a fool. I thought that I could live without you. But now - after all this hurt and pain - it's time for me to respect the ones I love, the ones who mean more than anything to me. It saddened me, feeling the best thing I could do is end it all and leave forever. I tried to push you away. I tried not to love you in the eight years we have been married. But I failed Edward. I do love you... I always have... I'll never love anyone like I love you.

I wish that I could turn back time; we could have been so happy then. I know we can't undo the past, but I can't lose you Edward. It scares me. It's killing me inside. Don't you see we are good for each other? I learned to love you through everything you gave me. For that I will always be thankful no matter what, Edward. I will always love you," she said as the tears started to fall.

"Ang," I said as I pulled her to me. "Don't cry, please. Everything will be okay. There is someone out there for you," I said while running my hand through her hair.

"No, Edward... I don't want anyone else! I want you!" She buried her head deeper in my chest. I sighed.

"Come on Ang, you don't mean that. You're not happy and neither am I. We both know that, Ang."

"We can make this work, Edward. I know we can."

"Ang, please don't make this harder than it has to be," I whispered.

"Will you please just come back home? Bring your stuff back from the office and stay here with me?" she said looking up at me. This was not the Ang I knew, over the pass eight years. This was the shy girl from college. I smiled down at her.

"Yeah sure, I'll get my stuff tomorrow, Ang." She smiled back at me, raising her head level to mine. She slowly brought her hand to my hair and ran her fingers through it slowly. I watched the diffident emotions running though her eyes as she slowly brought her lips to mine. Not thinking clearly, I let Ang kiss me. Her hands pulled at my hair, as mine moved to her waist and pulled her a little closer. Just as her tongue ever so lightly touched my bottom lip, my eyes snapped open and I pushed her away. What the fuck was I doing? Fucking meds...

"Ang, we can't do this. I'm sorry, but I just can't." I said.

"Edward, please...please just give me tonight. We need this, baby," pleaded while moving towards me.

"No Ang, we can't and I won't. There needs to be boundaries that are not crossed. This is one of them, Ang. I will bring my stuff back and stay here for now. We will try to get along Ang, but you need to understand that this can't happen again."

"I'll take it Edward. I'll take what ever you will give me," she said, standing up and walking towards the door. "Thank you, Edward. Get some sleep - you look like shit." She laughed as she made her exit. I laughed back as I lay down. This was the Ang I used to know - back when started dating. Carefree, always smiling and laughing... I hope finds her old self. She'd be sure to find someone who will truly love her. Ang was always a beautiful woman, but there was never anything real and solid between us. I closed my eyes and was asleep before I knew it.

I woke up sometime later. Walking downstairs, Ang was nowhere to be found. I smiled to myself. This might be easier than I thought. I walked to the garage and jumped in the Hummer, making the short trip to my office.

I felt relieved when I pulled in to the garage at the office. I got out and went up to the elevator. I pulled out my Blackberry. It was 6:47a.m. No missed calls or text. The elevator made it's little dinging noise and I stepped out. The security guard was walking towards me.

"Mr. Masen, how are you this evening?"

"Good evening Mr. Chantey. I'm doing well, and yourself?" I liked Mr. Chantey. Not going to lie though - the old man scares me. They took his gun away from him after shooting at a cat, thinking it was someone breaking into the building. Now he has a taser and pepper spray. Crazy ole man.

"I'm just fine, thank you for asking. Another early morning, I see."

"Yeah, a lawyer's work is never done."

"Well, don't work to hard there Mr. Masen," he said, laughing and walking back down the hallway.

"Hey, you too Mr. Chantey." I yelled after him. I didn't think he heard me. I walked into my office, kicked my shoes off, and flopped down on the couch. What to do, what to do?

A knock at my door startled me. Who the fuck would that be? I walked to the door and opened it slightly. My excitement rose as I realized who it was.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked. My cock was instantly hard as a rock. I was so eager to touch her.

"Kitten?" She was wearing that silly mask. Why would she be wearing it?

She walked past me and sat on the couch. I walked over and sat beside her. I took the opportunity to gently stroke her face. She was beautiful. Her breasts, her eyes, her beautiful smile . Everything about her was beautiful. I wanted her with me forever.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kitten asked. I realized that she removed my shirt. How the hell did she do that? She started to kiss my chest. I had to stand up to relieve the pressure in my pants. I was fully erect, and the angle my cock was in was making things uncomfortable. I stood up, facing her. Kitten's eyes darted to my crotch. She looked back up at me and smiled.

"I see someone is ready," she said. She started to undo my belt and unzip my pants.

She pulled my pants down to my knees. I lifted my left leg to step out of them while she helped. We repeated the process for the right leg. I was standing there in my boxers, facing her, looking down at her. My mind was racing so fast I couldn't think straight. Why was Kitten here? How did she know where I worked?

She smiled up at me and slowly licked her thick lips with her pink tip of her tongue. I leaned forward and placed my mouth over hers. knowing how soft her tongue was, I couldn't wait any longer to attack her mouth. As if she could read my mind, she started to circle her tongue around mine. We both moaned as they made contact.

After a while, she broke the kiss and I stood back up. She took her left hand and started to rub up and down the bulge in my boxers while she started to undo her bra with her right hand . Once she was free of her bra, she stroked and squeezed her right nipple. When the fuck did she take her shirt off? Hell, who cares! I moved my hand to stroke her left breast.

"May I see what we have here?" Kitten said as her forefingers travelled and slid underneath the rim of my boxers. She stretched out the elastic and very carefully pulled them down. My cock sprang forward to greet her. She looked at it adoringly before grabbing the head with her left hand. She slowly stroked up and down, all the while paying special attention to the head. With her right hand, she began to cup my balls and stroke them ever so lightly.

The moans escaped my lips. Fuck, she was good! I stood there, watching her stroke me up and down in a slow and teasing manner. Kitten knew how to please me. The look in her eyes told me that was her only goal.

She moved closer to me, all the while holding me at the base of my cock. Then she did it - she placed her soft lips around the head of my cock and slowly swirled her tongue around and up and down my shaft. The feeling was incredible. Every time she went down she would go lower and lower, deep throating me. On the way back up, she would pay special attention my head. Fuck, I wasn't going to last long.

"Fuck Kitten, your mouth feels so fucking amazing," I moaned. My hands fisted her hair.

She continued her oral ministrations, increasing her speed and suction. I knew I was getting close; I thought of pulling her off of me to prolong the event, but it just felt way too good. I was shaking and holding on for dear-fucking-life. I threw my head back and closed my eyes. She was a fucking pro - there was no doubt about it. I felt that I was at the place of no return as she kept increasing her speed. Finally, the strongest sensation of pleasure hit me like a tidal wave. Moaning out Kitten's name, My cock began spurting deep into the back of her throat. I couldn't contain myself or the curses escaping my lips. I held onto her head. She finally back away after the wonderful sensation was gone, and I was able to breathe again.

"Fuck Kitten, that was great!" I smiled, looking down at her.

I knelt down in front of her. I had to touch her. I felt compelled to stroke her breasts and did so as she willingly laid back on the couch to give me easy access. I started to stroke her belly, circling lower and lower. I slid my hand up her skirt and through her panties and started to stroke her clit, causing her to moan and close her eyes.

I felt my cock start to respond again.

I wanted to be inside Kitten. I removed my hand from under her skirt and she moaned at the loss of contact. I unbuttoned her skirt as she lifted her hips so I could pull it off. After that we quickly discarded her panties. I climbed on the couch, got up on my knees and positioned myself over her. Wanting her to feel everything I felt, I kissed her with every ounce of passion in me. She abruptly stopped me.

"Are you forgetting something?" she asked. I gave her a puzzled look. Oh, the mask... I brought my hands to her face to remove it.

"No!" She yelled. "No... not that," she said more softly. She held out a small foil packet. Fuck, how in the hell did I almost forget that? Do thoughts of Kitten's pussy cause amnesia?

I took the packet from her hand, opened it, and rolled the condom down my cock.

I lined my cock up against her pussy and pushed forward. Even with a condom on she felt wonderful. I started to move back and forth, each time pushing harder and harder.

"Oh, fuck Kitten! You like feeling this cock in your pussy, don't you?. Your pussy is so wet!"

She moaned loudly in response and moved with me.

"You want more Kitten? I'll give you more. I'll make sure you can't walk for a fucking week."

"Fuck... you... can't... say... shit... like... that... to... me!" Why is it that she sounded a little different? "Fuck... I'm... so... close... harder... oh... god."

Wait...what the fuck? I froze and looked down at her.

"Kitten?" I tried to pull her mask off.

"No...please don't," she begged. I jerked it off.

"WHAT THE FUCK? ANG! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed.

I shot straight up in bed and looked around. A cold, thin film of sweat covered me. Fuck - it was only a goddamn dream! Rubbing my face with my hands, I tried to slow my breathing down. Holy fucking hell, that was one scary ass motherfucking nightmare!

Jesus Christ. I got out of bed, trying to calm down. It wasn't working at all. I was pacing around the guest bedroom. Shower - I need a shower – that will help. I made my way into the shower. My head was pounding like a motherfucker. I closed my eyes and let the hot water roll off my body. Long chestnut hair flashed behind my closed eyes. Chocolate brown eyes... Soft pink pouty lips... Her face, the face of my Beauty from work... Her lips were moving as though she was talking but I heard no words. My eyes snapped opened. What the fuck was that? Why was I thinking of her? I jumped out of the shower and threw on a pair of dark jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. Running my hands through my hair, I walked downstairs.

I grabbed my cell and called Em to let him know him I wasn't working today. I would swing by at some point today to talk to him however, and get some of my shit. Yes, I was going to stay with Ang - for now, at least.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. What do I want to eat? There wasn't shit in there. Doesn't Ang go to the fucking store? I shut the door and walked over to the cabinets. Bread, soup, tuna. What the fuck is this shit? Nothing to fucking eat for breakfast. Does she not know breakfast is the most important meal of the goddamn day? Slamming the cabinet door shut, I walked out of the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks. There it was again - flashes of Beauty, tears streaking her face as she leaned over something . Why was she crying? Goddammit, why couldn't I hear what she was saying? Fucking frustrated as fuck, I picked up the keys to my hummer. I need to get to the office and talk with Em. I need to tell him what happened, and what I've been doing. I knew Em wouldn't judge me. I'm pretty fucking sure he would be fucking ecstatic that I was getting some pussy. Had I mentioned before that he hated Ang?

I got into the Hummer and sunk back into the seat. I hadn't driven the beast in a while. I still needed to fucking find my Kitten. Would she be at the hotel? I hoped so... I stopped at a red light when a flash of brown caught my eye. I turned to see long chestnut hair and a leopard print trench coat.

Kitten? I was getting ready to fucking jump from the Hummer when she turned around. Fuck no, that wasn't Kitten! She had beady little blue eyes and a huge fucking witch nose. I shivered - goddamn was she fugly! Yikes, that's going to cause some fucking nightmares. The light changed to green and I took off. Then Beauty's face flashed in my head again. What the fuck was this? Was someone trying to send me fucking subliminal messages? Why the fuck was she invading my fucking mind?

I parked the the beast in the underground garage. I had to take two fucking spaces, because Hummers are so damn big, and the spaces were so small . I walked to the elevator. When it dinged and the doors opened, three girls got out. As I moved over to let them pass me, they smiled at me. I returned the smile. As I got in, I heard them talking about me.

"Oh God, did you see his face?"

"I know! I've always liked the bad boys - by the looks of his face he has to be one."

"I would fuck the shit out of him."

I laughed as the doors closed. Nope, sorry ladies - not happening! There is only one girl I want to fuck - my Kitten. The ride up to the office was... well, a ride to the office. The doors slid open and stepped out when yet again she flashed in my mind. What the fuck is wrong with me? I really need to find her, to talk to her. I shook my head as I walked over to Mrs. Cope.

"Hey, is Em busy?"

"Hey Edwa...Oh my God! What happened to your face?" She yelled as she jumped up and reached for my face. I chuckled at her. God love her. She ran her hand over my cheek. I bet she was a great mother.

"I'm trying for the bad boy look, Mrs. C," I said laughing. She didn't return the laughter.

"Edward, what did you do?" She whispered.

"I dunno, I can't remember what happened." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Edward, you shouldn't be here. You look like shit." Well, thank you so fucking much!

"I'm fine Mrs. C. Is Em busy? I need to talk to him."

"Yes, he is talking to Ms. Swan."

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes Edward, she owns the spa downstairs." Mrs. C said while rolling her eyes at me.

"Ah the Goose Egg Spa." I forgot about Em's appointment today.

"Alright. Can you call my office when she leaves please?" I asked while walking towards my office.

"Sure can, baby boy," she called out.

As I walked past Em's office I was hit again with images of Beauty flashing through my mind. This time she kissed me. What the fuck? Shaking my head again, I walked into my office. Something was off. I had no idea why, but I had this feeling in my gut that I needed to go to Em's office. I sat at my desk for about ten minutes. The feeling was still there, almost willing me to move, making me want to head over there. Seeing her in my mind again, I took that as the final straw. Was I losing my fucking mind? Maybe Em wasn't who I needed to talk to. I might need professorial help. This feeling was like a pull that couldn't be ignored - the same feeling I had when I saw Beauty and her friends that day. The same feeling I had with Kitten.

I got to Em's office; his door was shut. I reached for the knob to turn it when I heard Em laughing. I groaned as I listened to him. He was telling jokes - not very good ones at that. I had to help this poor girl before things got worse. I opened the door to see her back turned towards me. I suddenly felt the pull grow even stronger. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, leaving her long, elegant neck on display. Strangely, I wanted bad to grab the girl and lick and suck the hell out of that neck... I felt my dick stir in my jeans. I looked over at Em; he was smiling at first, but quickly his look changed into that of concern.

"What the fuck? Edward, you look like shit! Who the fuck did that to you, bro?" Em said, standing up. My eyes shot back down to the girl sitting there. She still had her back turned to me.

"Not sure," I said. I watched the girl stiffen as the words came from my mouth. She slowly turned around to face me. Tears welled up in her eyes. As she stood, the smell of cotton candy hit me full force. Jesus fucking Christ.

"It's you." She whispered, walking towards me.

"Kitten?" She smiled that breath taking smile of hers and nodded her head. She jumped at me; I wrapped her in my arms; never wanting to let go.

"Thank God you're okay! I was so worried - no one would give me any information on you." She cried. I rubbed her back.

"I'm fine, Kitten. Are you okay?" I pulled away slightly to check her over. A few cuts and some small bruises; not too bad.

"I am now," she said, looking up at me and smiling through her tears. I brought the pads of my thumbs up to her face and wiped the tears away. Behind Kitten, Em cleared his throat.

"Um...yeah...I'll just be out there some where, doing something," he said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Edward...your name is Edward? That's such an old fashioned name." She giggled and that shit went straight to my fucking cock. She was fucking teasing me!

"Yes, Edward is my name, but there is nothing old fashioned about me, Kitten," I said as I pulled her closer to me, rubbing my dick against her. "Well now Kitten, you know my real name. Tell me yours." I said against her neck. I started licking and sucking her neck.

"Oh God," She moaned. "Bella."

Bella. I liked it, but I liked Kitten better. I brought my mouth to hers. What started as a slow and gentle kiss escalated into a powerful need-to-have-you-right-now kiss. I pushed Kitten up against the wall, lifting her up to me. She wrapped her legs around my waist. It all seemed so surreal. I couldn't wrap my mind around that Kitten-Beauty-Bella was real, right here with me. She has been right in front of me this whole time. The gym. The lobby. The hotel. Everyday of my life for the last year. Right then and there I vowed to myself that nothing would tear us apart. That I'd have her as mine and never let her go.

"**Abort! Abort! Wicked witch of the north, west, east and south is here! ABORT! She-devil is coming your way**!" Em's loud voice boomed through the intercom. Kitten gave me a strange look. Who?

"**She's coming bro, and she's not looking to fucking happy**," he warned.

"Who is he talking about, Edward?" I moaned at the sound of my name falling from her now swollen lips.

"I'm not sure, Kitten." I said as I let her down from the wall.

"**Dude! T-Minus 10 seconds and counting! Fucking cock-whore-witch is coming**! **Abort motherfucker ABORT!**" His voice sounded again. Just as I took a step away from Kitten, the door flew open.

"Edward, there you are." Ang said, looking at me as my kitten stood by my side.

FUCK. MY. LIFE!

* * *

Alright so yeah that's the chapter. What did ya think of it? We love all our readers and love to hear from y'all. So please drop us a line and tell us what ya think of it. Thanks to DLIR sister for being our beta! You rock sis! DLIR is up next with her chapter. Which she is busting her ass on writing! So show us some love and we'll show y'all a good time Edward style!

Thanks LOOLOO for proofing this one...3

:)~ Ari & DLIR


	8. Time to think

**Hey Everyone...Hope your having a happy Sunday...Maybe this LIL' OL' Chapter of mine might make it better...**

**Soooo hope u enjoy and thanks to looloo for being our Beta on this story...love u sissy...**

**SM Owns all twilight mumbo jumbo... :)**

...

..

.

"Edward?" the familiar voice hit me.

I stood there staring at Angela in shock. What was she doing here? She walked further into the office and narrowed her eyes at me before scowling at both of us.

"Bella?" she stopped in front of us. Her voice was usually filled with sweetness and tenderness. Now, her voice chilled me; it was filled with complete bitterness.

Edward...Eddie… oh God. Edward was her husband. I turned my head to look up at him.

Life felt right to me for about five minutes. He was okay, I was okay, and we were together again. The feel of his lips on mine was heaven. I lived through hell over the weekend not knowing if he was alright. I phoned the hospital over and over again; despite my numerous attempts, no one would let me know how he was.

Now that I knew he was okay, my heart was crushed all over again. If the ground could open up and swallow me down to hell it would, because the look on Angela's face at that moment was scarier then any life down in the pits of fire.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" She stepped towards me. Her arms crossed and her eyes flickered back and forth between Edward and I.

"Angela…" I stuttered her name as Edward looked down at me.

Yup, fucked up situation. Twenty minutes prior, I was up there on business. Within minutes all that changed - I stood beside my Spartan, who also was also my bronze haired god _and_Angela's husband. And my lover and his wife were waiting to hear why I was in this office.

"What are you two doing?" She asked me directly. Her eyes narrowed as she questioned me. My knees shook as I heard Edward inhale deeply.

"Edward was planning on surprising you with a spa day," I rambled out an answer.

I didn't want her to know about me and Edward. I had verbal diarrhea. I kept talking about the package I put together, clearly leaving out the fact it was for Emmett and not Edward.

I chose to ignore Edward's stare. I could hear him huffing and trying to cut in but I wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Angela's scowl disappeared at the sound of "spa day"; her smile screamed happiness and her eyes watered as she looked at her husband.

I couldn't bear to look at the loving stare she was giving him, it hurt too much. I turned to grab my folder off Emmett's desk.

"Sooo yeah Edward, ummm," I collected all the sheets and piled them neatly together as my back faced them. "I'll just leave this here for you and Emmett".

"Ohh Edward! Thank you," I heard Angela say lovingly. I closed my eyes and forced the tears to dry up as they threatened to slip out.

I controlled my breathing and turned to face them. Angela's arms were wrapped around his waist and her face was buried in his chest.

His arms barely touched her, and his eyes were glued to mine. My heart stung from the new gash that this revelation inflicted on it. I honestly don't know how much more I can take. I loved him, my heart was sure of it. But I loved Angela too. She looked at me and winked. He attempted to push her off but she gripped onto him, the muscles in forearms constricting as she tightened her hold.

"Bella, what happened to you?" She finally let go of my man- I mean _her_ man - and approached me, grabbing my tensored hand.

"Oh that," I chuckled faintly at my half-assed bandaged arm. Eric sucked at wrapping it, but it was tighter than when I made my feeble attempt at it.

"I fell." I held it up and laughed it off. "You know how clumsy I am." I smiled as she looked me over like a mother would her child.

"Ohh Bella, you need to be more careful," she looked at me with tenderness in her brown eyes. "That hand is worth thousands."

"I doubt that, but yeah, I know," I shyly looked around for my purse as she giggled to herself.

"You should insure your hands like j-lo did for her ass," she laughed to herself as I picked up my black sling-over purse.

"I'll just leave you two alone now," I looked at Angela as she hopped up on Emmett's desk, making herself at home.

Edward looked at me, his jaw clenching tightly as his eyes glowed a fiery green. As he stepped towards me, I turned around to bolt out of the office and past the reception area.

"Bye Bella!" I heard Angela call out to me as I turned the corner.

All I saw was gray, yellow, brown, stopping when I reached chrome. I blinked repeatedly as I frantically pressed the down arrow buttons of the elevators.

_Come on! Hurry!_

__I looked back at the doors of the law office I just fled.

Masen... Edward Masen... My spartan.. Angela's husband.

The sound of the doors sliding open was music to my ears. I stepped onto the empty elevator and slammed my back against the wall. My eyes crashed closed as I finally let the tears fill the rims of my burning eyes.

I reached forward, pushed the lobby button, watched the doors slide together, and gasped as I watched a hand slip between them to force them open.

I stared at him as he stepped inside. I stood paralyzed, unable to think or breathe. The doors closed behind him, the darkened lighting flickering against his bronze strands, his liquid emerald eyes melting my heart with his gaze.

"Bella," he said my name in a low soft voice. The sound of it rippled through every inch of me, nearly knocking me off my feet.

Part of me wanted to hear him say it again, while another part dreaded that this would not end well. I was trapped the in small, confined space as he stepped closer and closer, my lady parts screaming for his touch.

I stepped back to feel the cold, hard, wood panelling wall hit my back. I had nowhere to go as he stopped mid step and slightly turned his body, his long fingers reaching to push the stop button on the elevator. He pulled me into his arms as we came to an abrupt stop.

"Edward!" I shrieked. Half of me was terrified as the elevator jolted and shook as it settled to a stop. The other half took advantage of being in Edward's arms, feeling his strong, firm, muscles flex as I purposely fell into him.

His chuckle sent a arousing tingle through my entire body. God, his scent was scrumptious. My eyes rolled back as the initial citrusy scent hit me. So clean and fresh. The small confined space only heightened the aroma. My hoo-hah had no chance of staying dry. The warm, musky scent only drew me in closer, it was seducing me as much as he was. It was driving me wild. That and the fact that he was staring down at me, his hands curving around my hips.

I was cornered in the elevator. There was no where to move. There was just me and him. Bella and Edward. Kitten and Spartan. My wet hoohah and that fucking hard-as-a-rock dick I've craved since our first weekend.

"Kitten," his voice was marvelous. My heart jumped at the sound of it. I longed to hear it all weekend. I was sure I was dreaming, I was so convinced that I would ever hear it again.

But it was real. He was with me. And I was with him.

"Spartan," I pushed my hips into his, responding to his approach. I was losing the battle to do the right thing. I knew this was bad. But God, he felt so good! His smell consumed me. With an "Ugghhh" I let all my fears and thoughts disappear, and his lips crashed onto mine.

His tongue slid between my lips. Our mouths moved slow at first, enjoying the warm, smooth gliding of our tongues. Quickly the need to be together fueled us to move faster, more desperately.

We pulled one another closer. Chest to chest. Mouth to mouth. Hips grinding into hips. It still wasn't close enough. His hands gripped my hips, lifting me up in the air. I eagerly widened my legs, not caring that my pencil skirt ripped as I wrapped them around him. My heels dug into his rear, pulling him closer.

"Mmmm Bella," his whispered into my ear as he tugged on my earlobe. "I need you."

_Fuck_.

"This can't be real," I whispered, fearing I was about to wake up. All weekend I woke up disappointed, fearing that my dreams were in fact just dreams. I'd wake up beside Eric. Not the man in the mask. Not with the bronzed-hair man I fantasized over.

"It is," he insisted. He crashed his mouth on mine. We shared a small chuckle as our front teeth collided from the eagerness of our kiss.

"I…," he gave me a hard, dry kiss, "have wanted you…," he kissed me again, melting me with his smoldering hot eyes, "since I saw you at the gym."

Oh fucking hell. I pushed my hips down against his dick. How could this be true? Both of us had wanted one another for so long, neither of us giving one another any indication. "Ugggh, me too," I confessed.

All the feelings I had for him surfaced. The desire and need to have my spartan. The curiosity and wanting over my bronze haired god. Me and him. In a small, square elevator. My legs wrapped around his waist. My core boiling over like a volcano about to erupt.

_But he's Ang's husband!_

___...Shut up..._

___You can't do this!_

___...Why the fuck not?..._

__"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked. I suddenly wondered if I was talking out loud.

His eyes bore into mine and my whole soul was lost to him. "I need you," I pleaded, placing my lips on his.

This man was amazing. Our tongues moved together in perfect unison, like ballroom pros dancing a tango.

Our breathing was all I could hear, deep desperate pants as I watched him unbuckle his pants. My one hand was useless, bandaged up as it was. I patiently watched his long fingers undo each button of his denim pants, exposing his black calvins.

My stomach suddenly got butterflies as I realized I had never actually seen his dick. Trust me, I felt it. Yet, I was excited to see it. I looked at him with lust filled eyes as he wiggled his hips until his pants dropped to the ground.

He kissed me again. Our kiss boiled over with passion. His one hand held me up still as my back pressed against the wall of the elevator. I was sopping wet. The heat penetrating through my panties definitely intensified as I felt the warmth of his dick scorch the top of my abdomen.

I pushed on his chest to allow myself a good view below. Fuck me. I knew I wouldn't be dissapointed. A moan escaped my lips as I lowered my hand and grabbed the tip of huge-ass dick. No kidding there - it was huge. I wrapped my hand around the base, causing him to moan at the touch. My fingers barely touched, he was so thick.

I was ogling my new friend when I felt his finger push my chin up, tilting my face until we were looking at one another. His mouth curled into a smirk. I'm sure mine matched his.

"I want to see you face when I fuck you," he said with a groan.

I exhaled loudly, feeling every inch of my body shiver at his words. He was all the man I ever wanted - dominant and fucking sexy as hell.

His fingers wrapped around the bottom of my panties, pulling them to the side. I was so ready, his dick was about to go on a slip and slide. It was sure to be fast and fucking fantastic.

I gripped his shoudlers upon feeling his tip push between my folds. Putting pressure on my entrance and with one forceful thrust, I felt all of him in me.

"Uggghhh," I rolled my eyes as I felt my walls hug him snugly. I dug my heels in to his butt, spreading my legs wider and inching him in further.

"Fuck Bella," he growled.

"Say it again," I said, kissing his jaw and enjoying the feeling of his stubble scratching my lips.

"Bella," he repeated, this time slowly and seductviely.

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in. Ugh! Forget slow or taking our time. We wanted each other. Right here, right now!

"You're fucking beautiful," He yelled with each thrust. I held on to the hand rails to hold my self up as he gripped my hips and slammed me into him hard.

He clenched his jaw, focusing his attention to where we were joined. His dick was wet from my juices. Watching him pump in and out of me excited me even more. I felt my abdomen tighten and my clit vibrate.

"I'm...," I spoke between thrusts "Ed... ward...," I moaned his name through my orgasm.

He continued to pummel into me with strong, forceful thrusts. My body bounced with each each one. My walls hugged his dick snugly, feeling each inch of him. Tighter and tighter my walls hugged until we both moaned and panted together, riding out our moment of ecstasy.

My heart beat profusely. My breaths were heavy and unsteady. My legs were vibrating as I loosened my grip around his waist. He kissed my shoulder as he continued to hold me up. I brought my hands to run through his sweat dampened hair.

Our chests pressed against each other. His pounding heart vibrated against mine. I easily caved in to him.

The more time we stood together the more my head began to run wild with thoughts. Unfortunately, flashes of Angela's face came to me. I fucking panicked, dropping my legs and jumping down from his hold.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked as I moved to the opposite side of the elevator. I felt claustrophobic. I paced back and forth trying to regain my composure. I couldn't.

I lowered my skirt, my hands ignoring his attempts to grab them. "Don't," I said as I pulled away from him. I don't know what happened to me but I fucking flipped. I pounded on the elevator button to restart the descent to the main floor.

I pressed my body right into the corner, hiding my face in my hands. This wasn't like me. I didn't do this.

"Bella, please," he stepped towards me and placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Edward, we shouldn't have done this," I said through my falling tears.

"Bella, I don't want anyone but you," he whispered in my ear.

I knew I wanted him. I knew I would always want him. But I was married and ironically, this weekend brought me and Eric closer. As I feared that I would never see my Spartan again, Eric became the Eric I remembered. He took care of me as I healed. He loved meas a husband should.

And he was waiting for me down in the spa as I fucked my lover in the elevator.

"I'm confused," I explained honestly.

The door chimed as it came to a standstill. The hustle and bustle from the main floor penetrated my eardrums. I stood back and watched the crowd huddle around the open doors, awaiting our exit.

I rushed out, pushing my way through. I could hear him calling me. I needed time. Was what I did the right thing? Oh, it felt like it. His hands... his mouth... his...

"Hey! Watch it!"

"So-rrry," I apologized to the man I smashed into, causing him to knock open his briefcase. I scurried across the lobby and into the spa.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Jessica rushed over to me and grabbed onto my shoulders, eyes full of fear.

"Nothing," I said as I shook my head. Who was I kidding? She knew me too well.

I watched her eyes veer over my shoulder. She looked back at me as her eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Ummm, do you know that the hot guy we saw that day is standing outside?"

"mmhmmm" I said, nodding.

"Is he waiting for you?" she whispered.

I nodded my reply.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

I shook my head no, then I nodded a yes, then shook another no…

"Bella, Eric is in your office," she said to me as she fixed my hair. Fuck. I didn't think to look myself over before getting away.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" she asked, still standing in front of me while my back was to Edward.

"Jessica," I nervously whispered, "he's Angela's husband."

She gave me a look. She knew there was more to the story. She also knew this wasn't the time to explain. "Your husband is waiting for you."

I looked at her and knew she was right. I am married. So is he. And I will not be the reason for him leaving Angela. I can't do that to her, or to him. He wasn't Spartan, a man of mystery anymore. He held a personal bond with someone I care for. I needed time to process what went wrong in my life. How I got in this situation in the first place. What just happened couldn't happen again.

Angela had been nothing but nice to me. I couldn't do that to her, as my friend and as my client.

"Is he still there?" I asked, walking forward and hiding around the corner.

She followed after me. "Yes."

We stood together, out of his view. "I need you to do something for me," I asked quietly. Some clients and staff passed by us. "Get me a paper and pen."

I waited as she disappeared back to the reception area. She came back with paper and pen in hand. I quickly wrote something, folded the paper together, and placed it in her hand. "Please go give this to him."

She smiled and I turned to walk away.

"Bella, wait," she stopped me and I turned back around. I watched her kneel down and bring a stapler to my skirt. "Your skirt is ripped."

I stood there as she stapled the back of my skirt shut, thankful I had such a good friend.

She finished fixing my skirt, jumping to her feet once she was done. I smiled a thank you before she turned the corner. I peeked around the corner to see her standing with Edward. He looked down at her hands and my heart skipped a beat as I watched him gently take the note I wrote him from her hands.

...

..

.

**I know. I know... KILLLLL ANGELA...I hope their elevator fun was good for you. ARI dearest is busy on the other chapter sooooo please leave us some love...xoxooxoxox**

**DLIR and ARI**

**ohhh and if u havent read our other stories please feel free to read them...**

**Dont live in regret... by DLIR**

**B Swan's Auto Shop...by Ari**

**Im coming my love...by both of us...hehe its on Ari's stories or I have a link on my front page**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoox**


	9. Eyes of a Tragedy

**Disclaimer: Yep much to our dismay. S.M stills owns Edward Cullen. We do not! We just get to make him do naughty things!**

**Sorry it has taken me so long, to get this chapter up. It's all my fault! RL happened. And it happened hard. I promise I wont make y'all, wait this long ever again! I pinky swear!**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, and has us on thier favs! Y'all rock and we love ya hard! **

**Thanks to Bella Ami for being our awesome beta! We love ya hard sweetie! **

**Ok on with E-POV I'll shut up now and let him talk! 3**

**Chapter 9: Eyes of a Tragedy. **

**Songs for chapter (Get Away By: Earshot.) ( Back to good By: Matchbox Twenty.)**

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*

You stay all in one piece when broken

Kind remarks, and your words soft-spoken

Driving far from the path of destruction

Coming ever so close to throwing it all away again

Is this all some great big lie

Twisted and working on something deep down

That you should have never kept inside

How much must I live through just to get away

(All this tension and so alive)

How much must I live through just to get away

(All these pressure that makes your head feel so tired)

You've been through the worst encounters

Searching out the truth, the light, and way

You have thoughts of peace and silence

Coming ever so close to giving it all away again

Is this all some great big lie

Sick and disturbing, you want no answers

But you should have never looked inside

How much must I live through just to get away

(All this tension and so alive)

How much must I live through just to get away

(All these pressure that makes your head feel so tired)

And sometimes it seems easier to burn it to the ground

Can we get away now

Can we get away now

Can we get away now

please just let this go away

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*

I watched as Bella ran from me. I was frozen in my spot. What the fuck just happened? Why is she running from me? I can't let her do this to me...to us. I ran after her. I watched as she ran into a man, his paperwork flew everywhere. She ran into the spa. The girl I thought was Kitten stopped her. She looked worried about her. But hell so was I. The non-kitten girl looked over Bella's shoulder at me. Then spoke to Bella. Bella shook her head yes, no then yes again. I was rooted in my spot I wasn't moving anywhere until I talked to Kitten. I watched as Bella went to walk away. I stood there waiting for Bella to come and talk to me. Instead the Non-kitten girl walked toward the door holding something in her hand.

"This is for you." She said softly. I looked at what she was trying to hand me. I didn't want it...didn't want anything to do with it. I shook my head no.

"I don't want it."

"You need to take it."

"No...I don't want it." I said turning to leave. Non-kitten girl grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Look I'm not completely sure what's going on. But I think I have a good idea, I think you should take it."

"I said...I don't want the fucking thing!" I shrugged out of her hold trying to put as much distance in between myself and that piece of paper. I knew what ever it said wasn't good.

"Does Ang know?"

I stopped in my tracks. "What?"

"Does Ang know about you and Bella?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I can see a change in Bella. I now know it's you."

"You don't know anything!"

"I know what you two are doing is wrong. I know Eric loves Bella very much. I know this will kill Eric. So yeah I know more than you think I do." She said trying to hand me the paper again.

"You think I care about _Eric? _Because I don't, all I care about is Bella."

"Good then you will do good to remember there are more people involved in this than just you and Bella. You need to read the note, and do whatever she is asking you to do." I walked to her and grabbed it from her hand. Never breaking my eye contact from her cold blue eyes. I unfoldedthe paper my eyes reading what my heart never wanted to.

_**~*~**__**Dear Edward,**_

_**The moments I spent with you were captivating. You are the one who has captured my heart. I need some time to figure out what is real to me. I am very hurt right now, and I know I'm hurting you also. That's truly the last thing I ever want to do. I'm going through a lot, we are going though a lot. I feel like I'm falling apart. I can't do this anymore. Of all the moments in my life, you were always there, somewhere. Once as a wish. Then as a blessing. And now as the greatest loss I'll ever experience. I'm so sorry Edward, for everything. Please forgive me. **_

_**Always,**_

_**Bella **_** ~*~*~***

I felt tears trying to will their way out. I looked down at non-kitten girl. She smiled sadly at me.

"I'm sure it's for the best, whatever it says." She said patting my arm, before turning to walk away. I stared at nothing trying to wrap my mind over this letter. I was losing her before I even had her. This could not be happening. I had to see her now and talk to her. She couldn't do this to us.I wouldn't let her. I walked towards the double doors that my Kitten was behind. I jerked them open my eyes scanning everything looking for her.

"You can't be in here." I heard non-kitten girl hiss at me.

"The fuck you say! I can and I fucking will. Now where is she? I need to see her right now!" I said still scanning the place.

"She's busy and can't see you. You need to leave before I call security, and have you removed!" I looked at her.

"You'll do what?" I asked walking towards her. She was trying to intimidate me. No, I get paid to intimidate people...so intimidate I shall do. I got as close to her as I possibly could. I looked down her, I'm sure the fire of hatred was burning through my eyes. But I couldn't care. She was keeping me away from Kitten, and I didn't like that.

"You will tell me where Bella is right-fucking-now!" I hissed at her. Her eyes went wide.

"I...I..." She started.

"Jess? Is there a problem?" I fucking knew and hated that voice. I was ready to kill someone. I turned slowly towards the voice. There he was Dr. Fucking-Lame-o. The short little fucker was looking at me like he was trying to figure out 1+1=2.

"Jess, is there a problem?" He asked again.

"Oh...um...no, no problem Eric, I was just talking to..."

"Edward." I finished for her.

"Edward...do I know you? You remind me of someone?" Non-kitten girl looked up at me with pleading eyes. Begging me with her eyes not to say anything. But fuck I wanted to so damn bad.

"No...I don't think so man." I said his eyes narrowed at me and he turned his head to the left a little.

"I know, I know you from somewhere. I just can't place it right now." He looked at his phone that was ringing in his hand. "Excuse me I have to go get lunch for my beautiful wife." He said winking at non-kitten girl, then turning to walk out the door. As soon as he was out the door. I was on a warpath. His beautiful fucking wife. Did he know his beautiful fucking wife was just riding my dick?

"Where the fuck is she?" I seethed.

"You need to leave, you really shouldn't be here right now."

"Oh really, so when would be a fucking good time for me to be here?"

"Never." she said shrugging her shoulders. "Now leave." I pushed past her walking down the long hall.

"Bella...Bella." I yelled. I was going to fucking find her, and she was going to fucking talk to me.

"You need to keep your voice down and leave!" I spun around to look at this little bitch that's pissing me off.

"You need to leave me the fuck alone! How fucking big is this place?" The goddamn hall went for-fucking-ever.

"Don't you want her happy?" That stopped me dead in my tracks. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Yeah." I barely spoke.

"Then please leave, if she wants you, she'll come to you. I've known Bella for years, and what Bella wants she'll get. So if you want her truly happy. Please just go let her go. Let Eric try to make her happy, if that's what she wants. Do it for her." Fuck she was right, this is what Kitten wanted. This is what I will give her. Or try my best to do so. I didn't even look at non-kitten girl. I walked right passed her walking out the door. I needed to get the fuck away from there. I'll call Em and let him know I left and wont be back for a few days. I couldn't come in and chance running into her. She wanted space, so space she will have. I walked right out the main doors of the building texting Em.

~Em, hey man I wont be in the office for a few days. Ran into some complications, so I'm taking a few days to get my shit together. Edward~

Less than three minutes later I received Emmett's response.

~Bro, come get this bitch, before I fucking tare her damn mouth off! I mean really does she ever shut the fuck up? No...no she don't. My fucking God if I have to hear her talk about another amazon waxing, or whatever the fuck she calls it. I swear to all that is holy. I'm running and jumping out the goddamn window! Don't you have a fucking muzzle or some shit for her? Maybe a shock collar, you know every time she opens that black-hole she calls a mouth, you could shock the bitch! That would fucking teach her to keep her trap shut. Em~

I laughed because lets face it Em tends to go a little over board some times. Then it hit me. Ang is still there, I fucking took off after Kitten leaving her there in my office. I was walking to my car when my phone rang. I grabbed it not even looking at the number.

"Masen."

"Look fuck-nut come get your bitch!" Em was whispering.

"Why the fuck are you whispering Em?" I found myself whispering too.

"Cuz she's a fucking psycho man. I mean full on Norman Bates. Me standing in the shower and her coming up with a knife going eek, eek, eek."

"What the fuck are you talking about Em?" I ask while laughing my ass off.

"Laugh while you can fucker. No shit dude I'm hiding in my closet. She wont leave me the fuck alone. I feel all icky and shit. She's telling me about waxes, eyebrow plucking, hair dyes and pedis. Which reminds me what the fuck are pedis man? I feel my nuts shriveling up and wilting away. Oh fuck man Rose is going to pissed if my balls fall off, cuz she won't shut the fuck up!" He whined.

"Em first of fucking all _icky? _Really man you sound like a little bitch! You are a fucking 6'6 240 pound fucker. And yet you're hiding in a fucking closet from a 5'3 110 pound girl. You, my man are a fucking pussy!" I said laughing. Picturing Em huddled in his closet on the verge of tears. Brought a whole new round of laughter. I had to stop walking I was laughing so hard.

"Dude shut up! This shit is not fucking funny...oh shit." Em went quite for a minute. "Fuck the jigs up she's on to us." I heard a door open and Em screamed. "Motherfucking Norman goddamn Bates. What's that?"

I heard Ang say something but couldn't make it out. "You wanna what?" Em asked Ang saying something again. "Bitch, have you lost your ever loving fucking mind?" Ang speaking again, but I can't make out what she is saying.. "Stay the fuck away from me woman!" What the hell is going on? "I'm warning you...I'm about go all Bruce fucking Lee on your ass woman!" What? "I mean it woman...come one more step towards me, and I'm going to karate chop your ass!"

"Em what the fuck is going on?" I was getting a little worried.

"Dude, she's fucking crazy man! She wants to wax my goddamn eyebrows! Help me Edward! Call your hound of hell off me!"

"Em are you running?"

"Fuck yes, and I'm not ashamed to admit it! She's lost her fucking mind man. She's not coo-coo for cocoa puffs. She's just plain out fucking coo-coo. You know her lights are on, but no ones home. Her elevator doesn't go all the way up! She's got a hole in her bag of marbles. Her sister was an only child. Her wheel is spinning, but the hamster is dead. She's one taco short of a combo plate. A few beans short of a chalupa. One sandwich short of a picnic. A few beers short of a six-pack. She's a few fries short of a happy meal. Get the picture?" Fucking Emmett, where in the fuck does he come up with this shit?

"Em, where are you?"

"Running from that side show circus freak you call a wife! I'm running to the garage. I'm going to get in my truck and if that bitch comes after me, I'm going to run her ass over! Where are you?"

"Standing by my Hummer, waiting for you." At the same time I heard the elevator ding, just as someone came flying out of the door leading to the stairs. The door slammed against the wall. I seen Ang step out of the elevator, my eyes went to Emmett running through the door. Running full speed toward me.

"Emmett come here right now!" Ang yells. Em's head snapped towards Ang.

"Ha I think not, Norman!" Em said still running looking at Ang.

"Fuck Em look out!" I yelled, but it was too late. Em ran right into a car. Flipping over the hood. I ran over to make sure he was ok.

"Fuuuuck, that hurt like a motherfucking bitch!" Em was rolling around on the ground moaning.

"Man you ok?" I ask.

"Do I look like I'm o-fucking-k? I think not. Who the fuck parks a car there?"

"Um, Em it's called a parking space. That's usually where people park cars. Hence the words there parking...space Em."

"Ha-mother-fucking-ha. Fifty thousand comedians out of a goddamn job. Yet here you are trying to be one!" He said moaning.

"See Em all this could have been avoided if you wouldn't have been acting like a baby." Ang says walking towards us.

"STOP...stop right fucking there woman! Don't come any fucking closer to me!"

"Or you'll do what Em?"

"I'll scissor kick your ass." I fucking lost it. I laughed my ass off.

"Ang please leave Em alone. The man's in pain." I said helping Em up. "Why the fuck are you trying to wax the mans eyebrows anyways?"

"Look Edward, they look like caterpillars!" She said pointing and laughing.

"Fuck you! You goddamn looney toon!"

"Alright you two, that's enough." I said trying to be the grown up. I heard laughter and my world stopped. Bella. I looked around until my eyes found her. She was walking away from us with him. I wanted to fucking kill him! He was making my Kitten laugh.

"Hey Bella!" Ang said my head whipped around to face Ang. Why would she do this to me? Oh that's right she doesn't know I'm in love with Kitten. I looked back at Kitten and him.

"Hey Ang, Emmett...Edward." What the fuck was she doing? Why is she holding his fucking hand? I saw red. I felt Em's hand grab the back of my shirt. I didn't realize I was even moving until he stopped me.

"Bro, just stay calm." I barely heard Em say.

"Honey let's go talk to your friends." He said. I was trying my best to kill the fucker with my eyes. Kitten had her head down. He had the biggest smile on his face. I just wanted to smack it off his fucking face! Em's hold on the back of my shirt got tighter. He knew me too well.

"Hi I'm Angela, this is my husband Edward and his stupid friend Emmett." Ang said reaching her hand out to shake his hand.

"Edward...did you get what ever you needed from Jess?" He says as Ang and Kittens eyes fell on me. Ang looked pissed and Kitten looked confused. Yeah baby join the fucking club! Because I'm so goddamn confused myself.

"Yeah Edward, did you? Why were you down there?" Ang asked. Dead motherfucker raised his fucking eyebrows at me.

"I sent him down there Ang, I need more info on something else for Rosie." Em just saved my ass.

Kitten was watching me intently while still holding fuck-faces hand. I stared at her trying my best to let her know how I felt. I felt Em hold get tighter yet again.

"Did you hear me Edward?" Ang asked. I broke my eye contact from Kitten.

"What?"

"I said...would it be ok if we went with Bella and Eric tonight?" What? No...wait not just no. But helllllll fuckin no!

"I don't think I can Ang."

"What...why not Edward? You already said you were free tonight! So let's go please Edward?" I looked back to Kitten, and fucker had her pulled into his side. I wanted to rip his arms off and beat him with them, then beat Ang for even asking this stupid shit!

"I don't know Ang."

"Please Edward, please it will be fun." Ang begged.

"Yeah come on Edward, you can come out with me, my beautiful wife and yours." I swear to God, I'm going to fucking kill this prick!

"Wouldn't it be fun honey?" He ask Kitten. Her eyes met mine pleading for me to help her.

"Um...well...yeah I guess. But you shouldn't make Edward go if he doesn't want to." The way she said my name sent chills through me. Her voice was cold, the way my name sounded, was like how I would say his name. No feeling at all. She has already started to erase me from her mind. I couldn't let that shit happen. I would have to throw myself into her life, anyway I could. Even if it means being around him!

"Yeah ok we'll go Ang." I said. Ang squealed and Kitten narrowed her eyes at me. If looks could kill. I'd no doubt be a dead motherfucker. But I couldn't find it in myself to care. While Ang and him were going over everything. Kitten gave me the evil eye. I'm not going anywhere Kitten. Not unless you're going with me! After they had everything set up for tonight, Ang gave Kitten a hug and told her we would see them soon. Not soon enough if you ask me. Ang walked off to her car.

"Bro, are you sure this is a wise idea?" Em asks I sighed and ran my hands over my face.

"No Em, it's a stupid fucking idea. But what else can I do? I mean shit man, less than two hours ago we were fucking in the elevator. Then she fucking freaks the fuck out. Now she wants nothing to do with me. So what the fuck am I suppose to do?"

"Wow bro that's just...fucked up man. Way to go with the elevator fucking by the way. Awesome shit. But as far as the rest goes...I have no clue on what to say to you. Just keep in mind that maybe she wants the little oompa loompa." I laughed at his dumb ass.

"Whatever man, I just know I'm not going to make it easy on her! I can't...she needs to be with me not him. So with that my man I'm out of here. I have a date in less than two hours. And a woman to fucking woo." I said clapping Em on the back walking off.

"Call me Ed, you know I love gossip, and drama bro!"

"So Ang where are we going?" I asked getting into the Hummer. We didn't talk while I was home. She was in her room getting ready. I was in mine getting ready. I hope it wasn't anywhere to fancy seeing I had my favorite Sex Pistols t-shirt and my black diesel jeans with my fuck-awesome Doc. Martens. My hair was just a waste of time to even try to fix. So I just ran my hands through it a few times, and was done.

"Oh Cliffside Sports Bar. On McKinley Avenue." I hate that place. Pompous asses go there. But I wasn't complaining, not tonight my Kitten would be there. So all was good. 15 minutes later we were pulling into Cliffside. I parked the Hummer getting out. I walked over to Ang's side. As soon as she was out she darted off to my right. My eyes followed where she was going to. Kitten was getting out of his car. Fuck me hard please.

She was so fucking beautiful her hair was down blowing in the wind. She had on a pair of tight jeans that looked like they were painted on. Fuck we were fucking soul mates. She was wearing Doc Martens also. But what caught me off guard was her fucking shirt. Motherfucker she was wearing a Sid and Nancy shirt. She was a female version of me. I slowly walked over to them. Putting my hands in my pockets so I wouldn't touch her. As soon as he saw me his arm went around Kittens waist pulling her to him. Goddamn this was going to be a long motherfucking night. Ang put her arm through mine and I saw something flash in Kittens eyes.

Oh now what do we have here? Kitten was jealous. Kitten saw me looking at her. She quickly moved closer to him. Well two can play this game little one. I took my hand out of my pocket and wrapped my arm around Ang. Ang ate that shit right up. She moved as close to me as she could get. I winked at Kitten. She huffed.

"Can we go in now?" She asked walking away from him, and me. I was quickly behind her. Ang and "him" following me. I refuse to name the fucker. She walked straight to the bar getting a drink. I stopped waiting on Ang. He went and sat beside her playing with her hair. Motherfucker had no right touching her goddamn hair. I all but drug Ang up to the bar. Kitten and him turned to face us.

"So you want to sit here or get a table?" He asked.

"Let's sit here for a little while." Ang said and Kitten rolled her eyes. I sat down beside Kitten. Ang spun me around so my back was against the bar. She then stood in between my legs. Talking to him. Kitten was practicality shaking with anger. She looked up at me, her eyes were on fire. Oh Kitten is pissed. I was drinking my beer not really paying any attention to Ang and him. I was having fun watching Kitten seethe with anger. That was until I felt Ang's hand move up my leg. I was about to grab it just as Kitten jumped up.

"I'm ready to sit in a booth now." She said stomping off. Ang walked off with him. I sat at the bar for a little while longer. Drinking, listening to the music playing and watch of course, Kitten. She would talk for a few minutes then gaze off. Never looking my way. She couldn't make eye contact with me, I noticed. But I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I sat there and drank three more beers, before getting up to make my way over to Kitten.

"You finally decided to join us." Ang purred as I sat down. Running her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and sighed. I mean come on, it always feels good when someone is playing with your hair. I was lost in thought that it was Kitten and not Ang. When I felt a sharp aching pain shoot up my shin.

"Ow, what the fuck?" I yelled. Opening my eyes to be met with Kitten smirking at me.

"Oh I'm so sorry Edward, I was stretching my legs and accidentally kicked you. I'm so sorry are you ok?" She asked still smirking at me. Oh Kitten, Kitten, Kitten jealousy looks fucking hot on you baby. Smirking back at her, I leaned towards Ang.

"No worries Bella." I said winking. Oh and this pissed her off even more. I was happy I was getting a reaction from her. I was winning, that was until the music changed. To some slow sappy shit. Kitten looked at me then to him.

"Dance with me Eric." She purred. Motherfucker was up in a blink of an eye. What? No fucking way. Was she really doing this shit? No she wouldn't...yes she would. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hips. I had to look away it was too much.

"You want to dance Edward?"

"Fuck no."

They stayed on the dance floor for a couple of songs. I never once looked at them. They sat back down and Kitten was practicality in his lap. This pissed me off. I sat there with my eyes down looking at the table. The music changed again. I knew this song.

**It's nothing, it's so normal**  
**you just stand there **  
**I could say so much **

I looked up at Kitten.

**But I don't go there**  
**cuz I don't want to **

Kitten looked up at me.

**I was thinking if you were lonely **

I mouthed the words to her.

**Maybe we could leave here **  
**and no one would know **

Her eyes went wide.

**At least not to the point**  
**that we would think so **

I moved my head around in a small circle. Doing my best to point at everyone without pointing as I continued to mouth the words to Kitten. Our "other halves" lost in their own discussion.

**Everyone here, knows everyone here is thinking **  
**about somebody else **

Kitten shook her head no. She's lying I can see it all over her face.  
Ang excused herself to go to the restroom. He went to get more drinks for Kitten. Which left us alone.

**It's best if we all keep it under our heads **  
**I couldn't tell, if anyone here was feeling the way I do **  
**But I'm lonely now, and I don't know how **  
**To get it back to good **

We just sat there looking at each other.

**This don't mean that, you own me **  
**This ain't no good, in fact it's phony as hell **

Kitten leaned in a little towards me. "What the fuck are you doing Edward?" She whispered.

**But things worked out just like you wanted too **  
**If you see me out you don't know me **

"I'm drinking my beer Kitten." I whispered back. Leaning closer to her.

**Try to turn your head, try to give me some room **  
**To figure out just what I'm going to do **

"Don't be a fucking smart ass. You know what the fuck I mean."

**And everyone here, hates everyone here for doing just like **  
**they do **

"I'm not being a smart ass Kitten."

**It's best if we all keep this quiet instead **  
**And I couldn't tell, why everyone here was doing me like they do **

"Stop calling me that Edward. I asked for some time. This is not time."

**But I'm sorry now, and I don't know how **  
**To get it back to good **

"I won't stop calling you Kitten, Kitten. Why do you need time? If you have time that just means you'll find a way to replace me with him. Or someone else."

**Everyone here, is wondering what it's like to be with **  
**somebody else **

"Is that what you think Edward? That I'm going to find someone else to fuck me? Maybe I will Edward. Maybe I'll let Eric fuck me all good and proper. Is that what you want to hear Edward? About how someone else fucked me, is it?"

**Everyone here's to blame, everyone here **  
**Gets caught up in the pleasure of the pain, **

She was pissing me off. "Let me tell you something _Kitten. _You can fuck whom ever you want. Whenever you want. But no one, and I fucking mean no one can make you feel the way I do. When I'm fucking you. No one can make you scream like I can. No one will fuck you as hard as I do. No one will eat your pussy the way I do. No one will be as good for you as I am."

**everyone hides shades of shame, but looking inside**  
**we're the same, we're the same **

"I need time Edward, please." She said with tears in her eyes, taken back by my harshness. I calmed down a bit. I knew I would give her time. But I will always be around. She just won't know it.

**And we're all grown now, but we don't know how **  
**To get it back to good **

**"**Fine you want time Kitten, take it. I won't wait for fucking ever. Just so you know. It's been fun. Have a nice life _**Bella**__._" I said getting up. It was an ass move, I know that. I would wait forever for her. But she didn't need to know that. I walked over to the bar where Ang was now talking to him. Very closely I didn't even look back at Kitten. I knew if I did I would lose it. I didn't want to hurt her. But she needs to know what I can give her. No one can I fucking love her like no one else will. Not this much and hard.

**Everyone here, knows everyone here is thinking 'bout **  
**Somebody else **

"Come on Ang we're leaving."

**It's best if we all keep this under our heads **

"What? Why I'm not ready to leave yet Edward. I'm talking to Eri.." I cut her off.

**I couldn't tell, if anyone here was feeling the way I do **

"Then stay here, but I'm leaving." I said shrugging my shoulders walking out.

**But it's over now, and I don't know how, it's over now **  
**There's no getting back to good **

I walked from the bar. Ang hot on my heels.

"Why are we leaving Edward?"

"Because, I want to." I said getting in the Hummer.

"But I was enjoying talking to Eric."

"Then by all means, please return to him. I'm going home and going to bed." Ang stood there with the door open. Trying to figure out if she wanted to stay or not. How hard is it? She sighed and jumped in.

"I was just trying to have a good night Edward."

"I'm not trying to keep you, from you good time Ang. If you want to stay. Then stay. It's fine really."

"No, I need to go home with my husband." She said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so."

The drive home was quit. Ang staring out the window. I couldn't get Kitten out of my mind. She had to know this, what she is doing is wrong. I had to make her see. She needed me as much as I needed her. I would make Kitten think, that I have already moved on. I looked over at Ang and smiled. I had the prefect weapon of mass destruction. I seen the way she reacted to Ang. She and Ang are friends, and she loves to run her mouth. I would use Ang to my advantage. This will either work to my advantage. Or it would blow up in my face. I'm praying that it will work.

"Are you coming in?" What? Fuck how did this happen? We were already at home. Ang was looking at me like I am crazy.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you." I said getting out of the Hummer. I followed Ang inside. She went to the kitchen. I went to my room. Time to start operation make-Kitten-mine-and-only-mine. Sitting on my bed. I grabbed the pen and paper sitting on the bedside table.

1. Buy Ang flowers. (This will piss Kitten off.)

2. Take Ang out to a nice romantic dinner. (Again this will piss Kitten off.)

3. Make sure to keep track of Ang, when she's with Kitten. Call Ang.

4. Don't act like Kitten is around. No wait...act like I don't care that she's around.

5. Buy Ang expensive jewelry, a watch I think. That's not to romantic.

6. Take Ang on a weekend get away.

7. Hope like a motherfucker, this shit don't blow up. This could end bad...very bad.

The knock on my door broke me out of my musing. Throwing the notebook under my bed.

"Yeah."

"Edward, can I come in."

"Sure it's unlocked Ang." She slowly opened the door.

"Bella called me. She wants to have lunch tomorrow. At the little restaurant in your building. So I figured that maybe, I could stop by your office afterwards? If that's ok with you." Oh shit, this is going to start faster than I thought. Flowers, yes I would start in the morning with flowers.

"If you don't want me to, it's fine I won't." She mistook my silence for rejection.

"No, no that's sounds good. Come on by after your done." Her face broke out into a smile. Fuck I'm a bastard. I'm giving my wife false hope. She probably thinks I'm trying to work on us. But I'm using her to get to Kitten. Ang was talking but I had no idea, what she was saying. She walked over to me. Leaning down kissing my check.

"Good night Edward." She said smiling. She turned to leave.

"You to Ang, sleep well." I said smiling back. I need to help my wife, find someone who will be good for her. As soon as she shut the door. I was on my laptop trying to find flowers for my loving naive wife.

**~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ **

**So what did y'all think? Let us know. Thank you to everyone over at The Writers Coffee Shop that has reviewed like mad to our story! We love y'all so much. So please keep the reviews coming. And we'll keep the chapters coming! Much love to everyone! **

**Ari**


	10. To Happiness

**Hello my Swing My Way LOVERs...I have missed you all soooo much...All your reviews mean soooo much to me and Ari...**

**Enough chatting...On with the show...**

**SM... 3 u and ur version of Edward and Bella...but ours...welll...oh who the fuck is kidding...SPARTAN is fucking hot...( hey ARI...when does Edward get to wear his sexy little outfit again?..)**

...

..

.

"What the fuck did I just do?" My office door loudly slammed shut, shaking the picture frames that hung across the whole length of the wall in its wake. I turned the lock quickly, securing myself in the sanctuary of my office.

_Should I go back? Oh god I want to back._ I fucking paced… and paced some fucking more. I stopped at the door and almost opened it before talking myself out of it.

My hair was a tangled mess between my fingers. My heart pounded stronger than ever before. Each beat ricocheted throughout my chest. Although, it was pounding, it felt as if it was ripping at the seams. Each beat growing more forceful. Stronger.

"I had to," I began to convince myself. I desperately needed to get rid of the chest pain I was experiencing. I was having a panic attack and I was not doing a good job of stopping it.

I yelled out in frustration. My fingers curled into fists. I tried to focus on my breathing as my mind kept running like a gerbil in a wheel, around and around, but never getting anywhere.

I keep seeing myself with him. I could still feel my back pressed up against the cool wall of the elevator. I could still feel him between my thighs.

"Oh, GOD." I covered my eyes with my fingers, my forehead pressed against the still closed door. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks as I heard a loud voice in the hallway.

This can't be good. I stepped away from the door and stared at it. Waiting to confirm if I was delusional or not.

"Fuck," I mumbled as I pushed my chest against the door and pressed my cheek and ear flush against it. I could hear him call my name. I thanked my lucky stars for Jessica, one of the reasons I loved her so much was because she doesn't back down.

'I don't want to see him, Jessica.' I silently spoke to her as if she could hear me.

But like always, his voice and mere presence had my body boiling. The fucker sounded even hotter when he was pissed.

God I'm fucked.

I pushed myself off the door. _Get a hold of yourself Bella. You're a fucking business owner. Deal with this shit like a woman._

But my southern area throbbed with more intensely the further I walked away from the door. Oh why the hell not. I jumped back to door wanting to hear him one last time.

I could hear voices again. More than one. Where the fuck is the Whisper 2000 when you need it? I listened for a while more until my whole body automatically scrambled away from the door as soon as I heard his voice right outside my door.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I ran to my full size mirror. "Well don't you look like you just had sex." I talked to my reflection as I attempted to fix my mangled hair. My cheeks were flushed. My shirt was un-tucked on one side, and I couldn't seem to shake the goofy-assed smile I had plastered on my face. I turned my body and double checked that the ripped seam of my skirt was still stapled.

A knock sound on my door, I sent up a silent prayer, and unlocked it. I pulled the door open, a fake smile plastered on my face.

If I had my way I would be crying, but fuck my life and everything in it. I fucking got myself into this shitty mess. Now, it's time to put on my big girl panties and mop up the major spill on aisle five.

I'm in a huge motherfucking mess.

"Hey beautiful," Eric said as I registered in my mind that he was the one at my door. He stepped towards me and I stood still as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I cringed at his touch and gagged at his smell.

I pushed myself away, feeling close to vomiting."What are you doing here?"

"Were supposed to go see the doctor remember?" He smiled and walked in my office.

_Doctor?_ He continued to stare at me expectantly, like I was supposed to know what he was talking about.

I honestly had no idea, my mind began to drift towards Edward and I forgot what Eric had asked me. I hadn't even realized he'd started talking again, the whole time his brown eyes looked into mine, all I saw was green.

Green eyes that captured me in with each intense glance, a look only he could deliver. A look that made me instantly weak in the knees and fantasizing about his touch.

He was someone who with one look could devour me in a split second. He made me feel wanted. Feel needed. He made me feel the sexiest I've ever felt in my whole life.

"Bella?"

I shook my head as Eric's hands rested on my shoulders, shaking me gently.

"Oh sorry," I apologized, as I refocused my gaze on his poop brown eyes.

"Bella, you have a follow up appointment." He scrunched his brows together in worry.

"Yeah," I chuckled nervously. Fuck, I'd completely forgotten. "I'm just a little off today." I waved my hand, feeling the nerves churning round and round in my stomach.

_Off? I'm off today? Pretty sure I was On about an hour ago. My whole engine was working fine and on full throttle. I was lubed up and ready to go._

My attention was caught when Eric spoke again.

"What did you just say?" I looked up at him as I continued to collect my things.

"You have crazy clients." He rotated his forefinger at the side of his right temple. "You know… cookoo."

"Yeah I heard that part, what you said before that?"

"What the crazy guy that was bitching at Jessica?"

"Yeah." I stepped closer to him, dropping some papers on my desk. "What guy?"

"He was upfront when I got here. I don't know why, but he seemed familiar. I had to cool him down, I could tell Jessica was scared."

"What were they talking about?" I asked quickly. A part of me was afraid of his answer.

"Not sure, but the guy was NOT happy. You're probably going to get some stupid complaint or something." Eric chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. He stopped chuckling and looked right at me. "He probably expected to get a _happy_ ending and didn't."

I looked at Eric dumbfounded, although what he'd just said would be true for many of our male clients, he was talking about Edward. My Edward.

Edward, who would definitely look familiar to Eric. Slap a Spartans helmet on him and BAM, that's where he'd know him from.

I chuckled to myself knowing that Edward was definitely not pissed because he didn't get a happy ending.

_Cuz trust me. I KNOW he had a happy ending. I'm positive I made his body explode._

_FUCK._ I turned away from Eric, my eyes nearly bulging out from their sockets, as I realized that we hadn't fucking used a condom. Mother fucker.

I swallowed hard trying to remember if I had taken my birth control pill this morning.

_Got out of bed. Walked to the bathroom for a pee. Opened my vanity._ "YES," I cheered out loud.

"You're happy that you're going to get a complaint?" Eric asked from behind me bringing me back to our conversation.

"Um, I was being sarcastic," I quickly answered.

I scolded myself silently. _I should know better. I'm a fucking adult not a fourteen year old horny toad. I don't need an unplanned pregnancy, especially with a man who isn't my husband._

Fuck, my life has turned upside down so quick. I want to be withEdward, but I need time to think, to refocus. Being with him isn't as easy as I thought it would be.

I can't just leave Eric, divorce him and move in with Edward so we can live our lives as Kitten and Spartan.

_If only._ I sighed at the possibility of that life coming true, even though I knew in the back of my mind that it never would. All that shit went down the toilet the second I realized it was Angela, out of the millions of people who live in Seattle why he was married to _her_?

Why couldn't he be married to someone I didn't know, someone who I would have no problem breaking up their marriage so he could be with me. I could be the bitch that his wife wanted to kill with jealousy.

I shouldn't really give a shit if he hurts Angela. A part of me is dying to tell him that she is cheating on him. I wanted to give him a reason to leave her and be with me, but I can't justify cheating and hurting her in return. She is a great client and truthfully she has become a good friend.

Well, she was… before I slept with her husband.

"Bella, what is wrong with you today?"

I looked at Eric as shreds of paper were falling from my hands. I'd just ripped up half the papers that were lying on my desk without realizing.

"Fuck," I swore out loud with frustration.

"Are you not feeling well?" he asked me.

I was fucking done. My mind was unwilling to corporate. I walked over to my chair and grabbed my things in a rush. "Yes I'm fine," I said bending down to pick up my bag off the floor.

"Bella, your skirt?" he said stepping behind me.

I stood up straight. "Ummm…" _Think fast, Bella._ I turned to face him as he stood in front of me, waiting for an answer. "I fell."

"Bella!" He stepped closer, our bodies only inches away. I had no room to back up, no room to escape.

_Fuck me_.

"Bella maybe the accident did more damage then we realized." His voice was laced with concern.

"We need to get going." I pushed my hands against his chest and started to walk out of the office.

"I'll call you tomorrow Jessica," I spoke to her as I continued to head out of the spa.

"Bella, wait up," Eric called from behind me. "Bella!"

"What?" I stopped and turned in my spot. People in the lobby were hurriedly walking past us.

"Bella." He grabbed my hand in his. "I just want to walk you out and make sure you're safe."

I let my hand stay in his. I realized that I needed that comfort. I needed him to comfort me for something he had no idea he was comforting me for.

I wasn't hurt from the other night. What Laurent did to me was nothing compared to the thought of not having Spartan. I mean Edward.

"You fell."

"Oh, yeah." I looked at him forgetting how this sounded from his perspective. "I did fall." I lied, because the truth was out of the question.

"Were you dizzy?" He asked, brushing a hair off my face.

I closed my eyes briefly, imagining that it was Edward touching me. "Yeah, I was dizzy." I answered, still fantasizing of Edward's fingers, now trailing down my body.

"Okay, let's get you to the doctor." He kissed my lips, my eyes closed as I kissed back needing the feel of Edwards's lips against mine.

"Whoa, Bella." Eric pulled back as I ripped my eyes open in shock.

Fuck I'd just kissed Eric while thinking of Edward. Fuck my life.

"Not in public babe." Eric whispered to me as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Let's go." He held my hand tighter as I followed in a daze.

_Not in public? What the fuck is that about?_ I dissected his words over and over. Not in public?

I fucking kissed him. No tongue. No lip gnawing. Nothing. Just a boring dry kiss. How is that inappropriate for public? Seriously, I'd just fucked another man in the elevator. Now that is inappropriate, but totally fucking worth it.

Oh, the feeling of his arm muscles strengthening as he pressed me against the elevator wall. Each of his thrusts, each kiss sent me into a deeper infatuation and desire for him. _I wonder if they have cameras in the elevator.  
_

"Fucking hell," I suddenly felt myself flying forward, luckily Eric held onto me, stopping me from falling flat on my face.

"I'm such a klutz." I looked back at the dip in the concrete.

I started laughing uncontrollably, I couldn't stop. I felt like I was going crazy. My giggles caused Eric's to mimic my own as we entered the parkade, both in hysterics.

That was until I heard Angela call my name, I recognized her voice instantly. I turned to face her and was forced to acknowledge all three of them, Emmett, Angela, and Edward… Edward. I felt sick to my stomach as I saw them together. My fingers curled into Eric's hand. "You dizzy Bella?" He held my hand tighter.

"Yeah," I simply answered. Dizzy seems to be my new fucking code word.

Dizzy aka what the fuck is he doing with her?

Dizzy aka Bella's fucking ready to snap.

We walked towards them and the closer we got the quicker my anger fueled. When we stopped in front of them I had to look away. His fucking scent hit me like a bullet. Hard. I considered myself totally fucked.

I could barely function, words came out of my mouth, but to me all they sounded like were mumbled blurs.

Dizzy was now aka for I wanna jump him right now and fuck him to no end.

I looked in his direction and caught his eye.

Shit. I looked down to see that I was still holding Eric's hand. I glanced back at Edward and saw flames glistening in the green heavens of his eyes.

I realized I'd done it on purpose, wanting to see more, get a rise out of him. Enrage him even more.

Fuck. What the fuck did I miss? Since when are we having a double date with Edward and Angela? _Shit shit shit. No fucking way._ But he fucking just agreed to it, even after my lame attempt of trying to have it not happen.

I looked at him and silently tried to convey my discomfort, but the more I watched him, watched his reactions, his body language, the more I craved and devoured each morsel of his jealousy.

I was mesmerized as his arms flexed as he clenched his jaw. The vein in his forehead pulsated like the veins on his..."Yeah I'm ready to go," I said louder than necessary.

I half smiled at the group, internally ready to combust.

I suddenly wished I had eyes in the back of my head as Eric and I made our way towards the car hand in hand.

I knew that I really should have let go, but knowing I was getting a reaction from Edward spurred me on.

I know I was the one who requested time. I'd been the one to break things off, but fuck I'm selfish. If a jealous Edward is the only one I can get, then I'm going to take it

...

..

.

Nothing was fucking going my way. My hair looked shitty. I tried curling it but within seconds it had flattened. My makeup was crap. I washed it off, throwing on a bit of mascara. To top it all off, my hot, sexy gear I had planned to wear felt unflattering and blah.

I fucking gave up.

I had every intention of looking hot tonight. I wanted to make Edward salivate the second he saw me, but fuck it. Not worth my time.

So I'm going casual, jeans and t-shirt, and if he doesn't like me like this he can fuck himself.

I can't look goddamn made up all the time. I ain't no Miss America. I don't go to bed with makeup on and wake up looking perfect. If I go to bed with makeup on I wake up looking like a cracked out raccoon.

I am human.

My last thought had me wondering if Edward actually was human. He looked perfect… always. Whether he was wearing a suit or sweating at the gym.

Have I told you how perfect he looks fucking me to heaven? Yeah, he even looks perfect then, more than perfect actually.

I slammed my car door after we parked in front of the sports grill we were meeting at.

There he was. Standing before us, Angela quickly sauntered over.

_Fuck he is hot._ I took a moment to compose myself not wanting him to see the effect he had on me. _He needs to think I don't want him. That I'm okay with the decision I made._

Even though I'm not.

The moment I saw him again, my body felt like dynamite, and he was the flame that lit my fuse. Fuck!

He and Angela moved closer to us. His mouth watering scent engulfed me and did nothing but cause the flame to burn to my core. If I didn't do anything to extinguish the fire that threatened to burn me up, I was going to explode.

I trembled with emotion as Angela and Edward stood together, his arm was around her waist. I couldn't help thinking that it should be my waist he's wrapped around, not hers.

I hadn't noticed until now that Eric's arm was wound around me. _Hmmph?_ I hadn't jumped at his touch this time. I stepped closer to him, my eyes trained on Edward the whole time.

The fucker winked at me. My blood was boiling. I was once a stick of dynamite, now I'm a fucking nuclear bomb. I know that if I didn't walk away right now, nothing and no one around me would be safe.

So I bolted. I didn't give a shit who was following me and who wasn't. I swung the restaurant door open with more force than necessary, slamming it against the wall.

I headed straight to the bar. "Shot of tequila," I demanded to the bartender. His eyes grew wide at my harshness, clearly noticing my need.

He poured the clear liquid into the small glass and I grabbed it from him, slamming it against my mouth and downed it.

_Fuck that shit burns._ I felt the heat slid down my throat. "Thanks," I pushed the empty glass towards him as I felt Eric stand close beside me.

I had no energy to tell him to stop fiddling with my hair. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths as I watched Angela fucking backed her ass up between Edwards's legs.

What the fuck? This whole thing was blowing up in my face. He wasn't supposed to move on so fast.

Oh God the tequila was starting to churn in my stomach, my eyes burned with heat as Angela's well manicured hands, done by me, travelled up Edwards's inner thigh.

I'm vowed to fucking nip her cuticles too short when she came in for her next manicure. Maybe she'll bleed to death, get some infection that swells up her arm and they have to amputate it. My mind reeled with the possibilities.

"I'm ready for a booth now," I quickly said as I pushed myself past everyone so I wouldn't rip Angela's hand from Edward's body.

Edward didn't join us and I didn't bother looking for him. I'd concluded that as long as he wasn't near me I had a chance to calm down and not blow up.

I felt weak. The alcohol was hitting me. I felt as though I was on autopilot, sitting and listening to Angela and Eric laughing and talking.

Seriously these two have no idea who the other was. I was biting my tongue, so I wasn't telling Angela that my husband is the Doctor who'd left her in the shower to tend to herself.

Edward decided to join us. _Great._ He's now sitting right across from me. My legs practically vibrated from his close proximity. I rubbed my thighs together, giving my hoohah a little friction.

I quickly wished that this night would end. Like RIGHT now. I watched painfully as Angela ran her hands through his bronze locks. _Those are supposed to be my bronze locks._

I clenched my jaw and my foot lifted up off the floor and straight into Edwards shin as I heard him fucking moan.

_Yeah cry out in pain you ass._ I smirked at him, showing him that I had indeed kicked him on purpose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Edward, I was stretching my legs and it looks like I accidentally kicked you. I'm so sorry, are you ok?" I plastered on a fake, yet sweet smile.

What I really wanted to say was… 'Go moan with your wife somewhere else you douche bag.'

"No worries, Bella." His smile curled up into his fuck hot smirk as he leaned even more into his cunt-assed wife.

Fuck I seriously hate her now. Her face. Her laugh. I was growing more jealous of her with each passing second

Fucking figures. I took a deep breath, feeling my body betraying me. I felt my soul tag teaming with my body as slow music from the jukebox began to spur new feelings of need for him.

_I can't sit here with him, feeling his eyes on me._ I looked at him and glanced at Eric. I noticed a spark of jealousy hit Edward the moment my eyes left his. _Balls in my court now._

"Dance with me, Eric." My voice sounding like Bella, the sex phone operator.

Eric jumped up faster than toast popping out of a toaster, he grabbed my hand and I swear I heard Edward snarl. I snickered.

"What's so funny?" Eric asked quietly as we walked hand in hand to the dance floor.

I couldn't stop my giggles. "Ohh nothing." I wrapped my arms around Eric's neck, my mind envisioning Edward. Imagining how much taller he'd be.

Unlike with Eric, we were the same height, his neck was too skinny, his shoulders too narrow and bony.

My whole body shuttered causing Eric to hold me closer. "Baby, you cold?"

He pressed his body into mine and it didn't feel right, he felt scrawny, almost like he was a 10 year boy instead of a man.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the fucking music changed. Thankfully, Eric took the hint and stopped us from dancing further.

We joined Edward and Angela at the table. I felt my cheeks redden, so I looked down and fiddled with my napkin, trying my hardest to ignore Angela and Eric as they talked about some stupid TV show.

A new song began to play. I felt like it was speaking directly to me, the words were telling me some secret message, and just like that Edward had me without trying. The lyrics spoken only to us.

I looked up to see him staring at me, his lips moving to the beat of the song, silently mouthing each word.

Eric and Angela still deep in conversation, missed the intense moment between Edward and I.

_What the fuck is he thinking?_ He kept looking into my eyes, a look Eric would surely find inappropriate.

Edward kept going, upping the ante by mouthing for us to leave. I shook my head no, knowing what was happening between us was wrong and couldn't happen again.

Angela excused herself as Eric offered to get me a drink. I smiled at him until he turned and walked away.

I looked back at Edward, his hands rested halfway over the table. I stared at him, my hands itching to close the gap between us. I needed to feel his hands surround mine. My heart beat thumped forcefully within my chest, threatening to break through. His eyes never left mine.

"What the fuck are you doing, Edward?" I leaned forward whispering loud enough for only us to hear.

_Did he want us to get caught? Because I know I didn't. I need fucking time to think. To figure out what the fuck I'm supposed to do._

I wanted to ignore my feelings for him. I need to fix my life first, and quite frankly so does he.

We shouldn't be sitting here and staring at one another in front of our 'other halves'.

Hearing him call me kitten only fucked me up more. As much as I loved hearing him say those two words, I couldn't handle hearing it.

I pleaded for him to stop but he refused. The way we were speaking to one another was so cold compared to usual.

His voice grew louder and I spoke over him. Fuck it. He needs to know that what I said in my note was real.

His words angered me. _Who does he think he is?_ I suddenly felt dirty from the time I'd spent with him. Did he think I would just go sleep with someone else?

So, I stood up for myself. I lied. I claimed Eric could fuck me like no other. Even though in my whole marriage he never had and I knew he never would. I'd never sleep with Eric again, but this wasn't something Edward needed to know.

However, he made me eat my words instantly. Knowing Eric would never make me feel whole as he did or make my body sing to the heavens like he did.

"I need time, Edward, please." I felt myself break down at his sudden anger. His hate. His hurt.

I watched him sneer at me as he stood up. I wanted him to stay, but I knew he had to go. It was for the best.

His last words were seemingly harmless to anyone who might have been listening, but to me they stung deep in the wound he'd just created. "Have a nice life, Bella."

Months I had dreamt of him calling my name, the tone of his voice sent chills up my arm.

He walked away from me and all I could do was cry. Every emotion I felt came exploding out.

I didn't want to be here any longer. I walked out, while all three of them stood by the bar.

Everything was fucked up. I'm fucked up. "TAXI!" I yelled and waved my hand.

The yellow cab stopped in front of me and I stepped into the back seat. He quickly took off but not before I caught a glimpse of Edward and Angela leaving together, arm in arm.

"Are you okay, Miss?" The Asian cab driver asked me.

I didn't want to talk about it, so I instructed him to drive me to my work building. I texted Eric, letting him know that I'd left and where I had gone.

I told Edward I needed time. And it was true. I needed time alone to figure out what I wanted. What I wanted my life to be.

I knew that I shouldn't leave Eric because of Edward. I should only end my marriage because it's what I need to do for myself. Not for anyone else.

What would happens if I left Eric for Edward and he didn't want me? That he'd decided to stay with Angela.

I would be heartbroken and alone.

No, this next step I need to take needs to be about me and me alone.

Not Eric. Not Edward.

I paid the cab and walked into my deserted office building. I waved to the security guy as I passed his desk and walked towards the spa.

I heard my phone ring and saw a text from Angela. I clicked it open.

**I had fun tonight. We should do it again sometime.**

I clicked my phone to dial her number. I needed to talk. Within a few rings she answered out of breath.

Fuck, I hope it's not from what I think it is.

"Hey -Bella!" she huffed, out of breath.

"Oh, hey, Angela sorry to bug you".

_Why did I call? Why?_

"Sorry -I'm just on- the treadmill," she spoke in between breaths.

_Thank god. _

"I was wondering if you wanted to get together for lunch tomorrow? My treat," I asked, hoping my idea would work.

Angela was my only way to get to Edward without him knowing. I needed time, but I also needed him to see the steps I'm taking in hopes he might do the same.

She agreed easily and I smiled. I had hope that my plan would work. I knew what I was going to do. And it starts with tonight.

I hung up with Angela and dialed home. I waited patiently and finally heard Eric's voice.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Hi, Eric," I greeted him, my voice showed no happiness.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He could sense my distance. One night wasn't going to fix us.

"Eric, I'm not coming home tonight." I spoke to him as I disabled the alarm in the spa.

"Bella? I don't understand. We were…"

I cut him off. "Eric, I'm sorry this is over the phone, but I need space, some time to think."

"Will time bring you back to me?" he asked in a sad voice.

"I'm not sure," I answered, unsure myself. "I'm at the spa if you need me."

We said our goodbyes and I felt a chain lift off my shoulders. Once a puppet, I was now cut from the strings that bound me.

...

.

I woke up early the next morning, not wanting my staff to see me sleeping in one of my facial beds.

I quickly placed my hair in a ponytail and walked to the front. It was early still, the spa closed, only business woman and men walking into the building.

I locked up the spa and walked towards the elevator, pushing the up button. It illuminated and the doors opened, but it wasn't the right elevator, it wasn't Edward's and my elevator. I waited for the doors to close and pressed the button again, thrilled when the doors opened in front of me.

I stepped in alone, taking in the memories of us. I pressed a button and allowed myself to get lost in the memories.

In time we would be together, but first he has to see why I've made the decisions I did. He has to know that things between us won't work unless we take care of our personal situations first.

The bell chimed and I walked out to the foyer. I was shocked to see the door down the hall. I had chosen Edwards floor without realizing it.

I walked up to the door and stared at his name.

Edward Masen

_Isabella Masen._

Oh fuck. I walked back to the elevators, not wanting anyone catching me in my lame fantasy.

I spent the whole morning in my office, catching up on paper work and all the stupid shit that comes with owning a business.

Not taking clients allowed me the time to do so.

Lunch time came fast and Angela was waiting for me before I knew it. I raced over to the restaurant, by the time I arrived and sat down I was out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized.

She looked happy. Her skin healthy. Her smile radiant. I could only think of one person who has put that smile on her face. "Did you see Ben?"

"No! Why would you ask that?"

"You have this glow to you." I smiled and she leaned into me.

"Bella, I haven't seen Ben in a long time."

I was suddenly confused.

"Bella I'm trying for my marriage. I'm going to give it my all." She sipped from her water glass as I processed what she just said.

_Okay, so after cheating on your husband for how long? You're going to give it your all now?_

"I think he wants to also. He sent me the most beautiful flowers this morning."

I sat across from her, my teeth grinding hard together. My jaw beginning to ache from how tight I held it shut.

_He sent her flowers?_

"Oh, Bella, I'm just so happy." She smiled wide and I managed a fake smile back.

_What was I thinking going to lunch with her? I'm just putting myself through hell again._

"How about you?" She quickly changed the subject. "Eric is just lovely. You guys looked so cute dancing yesterday."

"Yah, I guess." I grabbed my menu and lifted it to cover my face. I wanted to cry. I crashed my eyes closed attempting to stop the tears from falling.

"Bella, are you two still having problems? You can tell me, hunny." She spoke from behind my menu.

It was always so easy to talk with Angela before, but now… things had changed. I had changed. I shouldn't have come for lunch. I don't know what I was thinking.

"I'm not sure," I said, deciding to keep it simple.

"Bella," she leaned over the table and lowered my menu, she grabbed my hand in hers. "I told you this before. Leave him if you're not happy."

I looked up at her. And the bitch part of me wanted to pick at her every flaw. Each pore. Each hair she needed tweezed. Each age spot and wrinkle.

But nice Bella won. Angela was beautiful. She cared for people, especially me. I decided in that moment I wouldn't force her and Edward apart.

She deserved the second chance she was clearly wanting. Edward was obviously confused. or a good pathological liar.

Yesterday he was telling me things to win me over. To make me want him. When in reality he still wants his wife. He woo's her with flowers?

Flowers I once wanted from him. I wanted to know he cared for me and no one else.

"Bella, babe, tell me what's wrong?"

I huffed in defeat. I looked around the full restaurant, making sure no one else was listening, before I spoke. "I think I'm leaving Eric."

"Okay." she squeezed my hand. "You can stay with me if you need."

"NO!" I yelled louder than necessary, she sat back unsure of my reaction. "I mean, thank you for offering, but…"

"No but's Bella." She jumped excitedly in her seat. "You won't be able to find a place to live that fast, even if it's just for a day, a week. It'll give you enough time to find a place."

"I can't." I was struggling to think of a good reason not to.

_Sorry Angela, I can't stay with you because all I think of or dream of is fucking your husband. Oh, by the way. I think I forgot to tell you, I already did and I fucking loved it. _

"No no," I insisted. "I'm good. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She looked at me for a split second and in that second I thought she knew. Her eyes almost burned to my soul. Her mouth curled into an evil grin.

_I'm paranoid. Seeing things. _

I blinked hard and saw her smiling at me. "Do you need a lawyer?"

_Oh hell no. I don't need your husband._ "No, I have one thank you." I took a bite of the breadstick I grabbed from the basket. "Actually, Angela." I finished chewing. "Can we keep this between us?"

"For sure, Bella. I won't tell anyone. Promise."

"I haven't technically left yet and I don't need anyone knowing. As far as you know I'm happily married. "

_There it's done. I planted the seed. Not what I thought initially. _I'd wanted her to tell Edward that I was leaving my marriage, in hopes he would too.

But things change. And obviously he'd meant what he said last night.

Have a nice life Bella.

I know it will take me a while to get there, a place where I am happy. I know that forgetting Edward will be harder then leaving my husband.

Eric and I were over years ago, I'd never had the balls to leave. I am now, thanks to Edward.

He helped me see that and if that's the reason he came into my life, then I would accept it.

I smiled at Angela and lifted my glass to clink with hers. She giggled and met her glass to mine.

"To happiness," I said.

"To happiness," she repeated.

...

..

.

**Okay sooooooooo a BIG THANK YOU tooo Eifeltwr and Bella Ami...God what would I sound like without you two...but I'm learning...dble space after sentence and ITALIC thoughts...hahahh xoxoxo love you too...**

**AND ARI...I love you very much. I hope me posting this at 3:15am my time and hopefully we get TONS of reviews make you smile babe. SORRY for Greg's and your loss...MUAH wifey**

**( please review...palease 3 thanks...do I need to beg again...haha..jj )**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and helped shed some light on what the fuck these two are doing...EDWARD SMARTEN UP...hehe..**


	11. I fucking love swings

**OKAY...so the response for this story is Mind boggling...We love each and every review...*squeals* we have over 200 on TWCS...thank you thank you thank you**

**My disclaimers aint as funny as Ari's but I hope I make you giggle, or snort at least once in the chapter...I know I did...**

**Thank you sooooooooooooooo much to Bella Ami and Eifeltwr...shit u two rock...and if your not reading Eifel's story Second Chances Never Looked So Good, I suggest you do...**

**SM...Love you and thanks...But move over...cuz Spartan and Kitten need to play**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**BPOV (yes Bella not Edward)**

"I'm leaving you," I said the words out loud. Rehearsing them over and over, each time I spoke them in a different tone. "I'm leaving you."

I looked through the front windshield of my car as I sat pathetically in the driver's seat. I have spent the last half hour staring at the house that technically was my home. Nothing about the house calls to me. The longer I sit here, the more I wonder if it ever did.

Maybe I was feeling this way even more now, knowing who was inside. _Oh God._"I'm leaving you." I practiced those three words again.

I exhaled loudly trying to rid my nerves as the wind howled viciously around me, whipping loud and forcefully against my poor car, causing it to gently rock back and forth.

The sky was beginning to turn dark; the approaching clouds had a dark black tinge to them. _Great a fucking storm._I hated storms out here in the boonies, everything was amplified. The lightning. The thunder. Did I ever inform you that I'm shit scared of thunder?

I got chills just thinking of the loud bangs that were inevitably coming towards me. The electricity in the sky was dancing across the clouds in the far distance. By the time I stepped out of my car, the sky above me looked like a strobe light, the bolts of lightning crackling and sizzling.

There was no rain… yet, but I didn't want to stay and find out how bad it would get. My heels dug deep in the gravel, dirt filled driveway. My ankle twisted. "FUCK," I yelled for myself to only hear. I began walking quicker, while trying not to put too much pressure on my right foot.

_I should have paved it,_ I cursed myself knowing that I have ruined way to many designer stilettos on this unfinished driveway then I would like to count. _Again._I hopped on one foot shooting 'f' bombs left, right and center.

"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT," I yelled at the ground. The wind whipped me across the face, just as if I got back handed. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I looked up to the sky.

_I'm going insane. This place is fucking hell on earth._I hobbled to the front steps. _Piece of shit __house. God damn hick house._I grabbed onto the railing and pulled my way up, I froze when I reached my front door.

I glared at the sign that now hung off the door handle. _Home sweet home. Well that's fucking new._I rolled my eyes at the new decoration Eric placed on his home.

I blew out all the air in my lungs. I knew what I needed to do, and that I couldn't wait, because if I did, I would find some excuse to not go through with it.

A strong gust swept across my front porch blowing my trench coat up to dance in the wind. I felt the cold wet rain slap against my calves, and I nearly jumped out of my skin as the thunder angrily cracked above me.

I slid my key in the lock, turning it clockwise until I heard the deadbolt click. I pushed the door open, welcoming the warm heat that hugged me in a warm embrace before I closed the door.

"Hey, baby!" I cringed at the sound of his voice. I turned to face him and instantly regretted it, almost dry heaving at the sight before me.

_Fucking ten year old boy._I crashed my eyes closed, not wanting to see Eric in a towel any longer. _Fuck my eyes are burning._I tried to rid the image that seemed to be burned into my retinas.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" he asked me as I chanced turning around.

"Oh my fucking god, cover yourself up!" I covered my eyes with my hands. _Vomit. I'm going to vomit._

"What's the problem Bella? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

_And I was planning on never seeing you naked ever again, but no._I tried erasing the image of him standing behind me, drying his hair with a towel. NAKED. I gagged again and I peeked through my fingers to see if he had covered himself and instantly regretted it.

The first thing my eyes saw was his small, nearly non-existent, I'm a shriveled inny, like a turtle head hiding in fear, pathetic excuse of a penis saluting me from across the room.

"Are you covered yet?" I asked irritated turning to face the door, trying to forget his cocky smile.

_You wouldn't be gloating if you saw what my Spartan is packing._I chuckled silently. Seeing Eric peen after a long year had me remembering the joke we had at work, a joke that was made way before I first felt and saw my Spartan.

…

..

.

_FLASHBACK_

I was standing at the front of the spa, doing cash out with Betthany, one of my estheticians. It was the end of the night and we were closing up shop when Kaylee, my airbrush tanner, walked up front to join us.

"Hey, Bella," she greeted as she pulled off her gloves.

"Hey," I greeted back. "You done?"

"Yah, he's just drying." She chuckled stepping closer to me, I could tell a story was bubbling to burst forth, Betthany must have noticed too because she stopped sweeping to listen in. I set down my counting and looked at Kaylee, wondering what she wanted to tell us. "I just tanned him, only in a sock."

"WHAT?" I practically screamed looking at Betthany in shock.

"He was only wearing a sock and let me tell you, he kept it on without a problem." Kaylee wiggled her brows suggestively.

"He's wearing a sock?" I asked again, figuring I needed to clarify what I was picturing in my head.

"Yah, a sock."

"Like what kind of sock?" I asked, baffled at the thought.

"Like a sports sock!" she nodded at me as my jaw fell open. Betthany filled the quiet reception area with her loud chuckles.

I had never seen a penis that could fill a sock. She had to be kidding. That's not possible. "Balls or no balls?" I asked trying to make A + B to equal C, I still couldn't wrap my mind around it.

She pondered my question for a second before she answered it. "Balls yes, but fuck it's down to his thigh."

"No fucking way." I slapped her arm laughing, thankful that there was no one else in the spa but us.

"I should go pretend I'm sweeping and walk in by accident," Betthany joked holding the broom up. "Oops… I didn't know you were in here, meanwhile I can check out his sock penis." She had us laughing even harder, so hard that I felt the tears rising.

"Like a sports sock?" I asked Kaylee again.

"Yes, Bella!" She chuckled loudly. "And no you can't walk in there Betthany."

"Damn," she muttered disappointed. "Can you smuggle your phone in and take a picture without him noticing?"

"Betthany!" Both Kaylee and I looked at her shocked, she was usually so reserved, now she wanted to see this guys peen.

I couldn't help but laugh at what Betthany suggested. Kaylee airbrushes people by hand instead of them going in the booths, so it's just her and the person she is tanning. I get tanned from her all the time, my pale skin burns in the sun, so with one application I look like I'd just come back from Mexico.

"Seriously, you guys, I was bent down tanning his feet," Kaylee bent her knees and began to show us the position she was in. "And I asked him to turn to his side. I fucking had to move my head; I almost got smacked in the face."

"Shut the fuck up." My eyes about popped out of their sockets as I pulled her back up to stand.

A young man walked up front and I immediately looked down at my cash out report, Betthany resumed sweeping.

"You're all good?" Kaylee asked him as she grabbed the credit card from his outstretched hand.

I kept my head down, not wanting him to see the blush that was glowing up my neck and across my face. _Oh my god. A sports sock? Fuck,__I don't think Eric could fill one even with balls._I glanced up and looked him over as he signed his receipt.

_A fucking sports sock,__hey? You wouldn't think it._

Betthany and I watched him walk out of the spa, Kaylee right behind him. She waited for him to step in the foyer of the building before she closed the front door and locked the three of us in.

"Bella, your face is priceless," Kaylee said to me.

"I just… I…" I shook my head. "How can someone be THAT big?" I finally managed to ask.

Betthany fell back into one of the recliners, her legs in the air kicking as she howled with laughter.

"He's gay, Bella, it's probably from all the yanking of the sausage."

All three of us began to laugh uncontrollably.

"He's got a BIG SAUSAGE," Kaylee yelled in hysterics.

"LIKE A SPORTS SOCK!" I said loud with enthusiasm.

"Oh my god, he's still standing outside." Betthany's comment caused us to shut up in two seconds flat. I ducked behind the desk, embarrassed that he may have heard what I said. Kaylee looking at me, mortified as well.

"Do you think he heard?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm not sure." She peeked around the desk before she looked back at me. "He should be happy were talking about how big he is." She chuckled. We hid until Betthany told us the coast was clear.

Even after he'd left I was paranoid he'd heard us, what we just did was beyond unprofessional.

"Hey, I'm going to stand outside, say something so I can see if I can hear you." Kaylee suggested as she exited the spa.

She stood in front of the glassed wall, around the same spot he'd been standing. How we hadn't seen him there, I would never know.

She waited for me to say something. "He has a BIG SAUSAUGE." I repeated what she had originally said. She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Well that answered my question. For shits and giggles I yelled out as loud as I could. "LIKE A SPORTS SOCK!"

Whatever, he'd heard me so I might as well enjoy it.

"He fucking heard for sure," Kaylee said walking in laughing.

Just the thought of someone being that big still baffled me. "I seriously think Eric would be a Barbie's sock." I said to them both.

Kaylee curled over in hysterics. "Seriously, Kaylee, a Barbie sock with balls."

_End flashback._

I opened my eyes, glancing over my shoulder to see Eric still drying himself off, his Barbie sock penis hanging down proud. I burst out laughing, unable to control myself.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

I turned my head, keeping my eyes covered by my hands, as my mind envisioned Edward, my hot Spartan in front of me instead, my hands reaching down and grabbing his dick. The fullness. The thickness. My hands barely able to hold on.

Edward was a sports sock.

I sighed at my perfect memory, Spartan in all his hotness. The good ol 'days, when our time together was far less complicated. Bella dresses up as Kitten. Spartan delivers Kitten's cream.

"Bella?"

I jumped at the feel of Eric pressing his front into my backside. He caught me off guard, as I hadn't heard him walk over. I turned around not wanting to feel _him,_but as soon as I did, my eyes came down and caught a glimpse of his pathetically half assed hard on.

_Oh god. Why? Why did I look again? Where's the Visine?_

"What were you just thinking about?" he asked me, in what he probably thought was his sexy voice. "You moaned out loud. I miss hearing that Bella."

"I never did that for you!" I pushed my body away from him.

"Bella, I…"

"Eric, I want a divorce," I yelled before he could get another word in.

We stood silent, Eric staring at me, me being unable to think straight as he was still standing naked in front of me. "Seriously, put some fucking clothes on." I grabbed the blanket off the couch and threw it in his direction.

He didn't move, the blanket fell to his feet. "Seriously, Eric cover yourself up."

He looked down at his body then back at me. "Why should I? You're my WIFE."

I was losing my patience with him. Come on, if he was huge, hanging, swinging left to right with the wind like a pendulum in a grandfather clock, yes, but seriously, the longer he stood bare, the coolness in the room was making him a non-existent sock.

"What? You don't like what you see?" he asked wiggling his hips.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I brought in a sharp breath of air and snorted. "Oh my god," I spoke between gasps of air. "Never do that again." I suggested to him.

I never talked to Eric like this. EVER. I didn't care if I hurt his feelings, my marriage was done. He was learning the truth, so why lie.

"Seriously, Eric what is that?" I pointed at him, snorting again. "A thimble?"

I laughed alone; clearly he didn't get my joke. I was on a roll. Why stop? "You know there're men out there who can fill a sports sock!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Bella? Have you been drinking?"

"You, Eric, are a Barbie sock." I pointed at him again. "And no, I'm not fucking drunk. I'm just sick as hell of this marriage. I'm fucking done with Barbie's, Eric. If I wanted to still play with small things I would pull out my box of toys upstairs and dress them up."

He stood there silent.

"I'm going to need brain bleach from seeing you like this. I managed to stay away from you this last year, but you had to fucking stand here like that. And you're proud of it… seriously, don't be." I knew I was being a bitch, but _fuck_, cover up.

"I… I- just don't understand?" He lowered the towel to wrap around his waist.

_Thank you, __lord._

I screamed as a loud clap of thunder shook the house. I placed my hand over my heart feeling the banging beats against my chest. The rain was pelting against the house. I took a moment to regain my composure.

I had to be serious or he'd think I was joking.

"I can't do this anymore," I finally said, breaking our silence, my voice less mocking. "We're not happy, Eric."

"I'm happy, Bella."

"Fine, you are, but I'M not!" I looked at him like he had some kind of disease.

_Small dinky disease._

I shook my head laughing at my own joke. _Fuck I'm funny sometimes. I should write this shit down. Tell the girls at work._

"Eric, I feel like I'm dying here. I'm suffocating and you're holding the pillow over my face." I sat down on the couch as he remained standing. "I hate all of this," I said waving my hand around the room.

"I hate this house. I hate the flooring. I hate kitchen. I hate looking outside the windows and seeing nothing but grass." I took a deep breath of air before I continued. "I feel alone here, Eric. I miss my parents. I miss feeling loved and wanted."

I stood up and walked back and forth, feeling the pain of my parent's loss. "I need to feel desired."

"I do love you, Bella," he said softly.

"It's not enough," I whispered back.

My heart began to ache as I saw the pain surface in his eyes, but even with the pain I was feeling, a larger part of me felt alive again.

"I need to be with someone that looks me in the eyes and I melt. I need someone that radiates with the chemistry and heat that love creates." I was speaking truthfully. I was speaking about Edward.

"I need spontaneity. I want to feel like a woman should." My voice was laced with so much passion.

'I thought I did," he said sadly, shrugging his shoulders.

"No," I answered. "You did at one point, but not any longer." I looked at him and saw his heart breaking right in front of me. I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. "I know you love me and you would do anything to keep me happy, but as long as I stay here, in this house, married to you, I'm not and never will be."

I felt my own tears surfacing. "You can stay here, Eric. I'll get a place in the city."

"Oh, well thank you, Bella. How kind of you," he spoke sarcastically.

"No, I..."

"No Bella," he cut me off, "I don't want this. I love it here because it was OURS," he yelled causing me to jump back.

"Well it's yours now!" I shot back.

"I don't fucking want it!" He walked away from me and headed into the kitchen. I stayed put as I listened to cabinets and drawers being slammed.

I became frightened at the thought of him grabbing some kind of weapon. He was slamming things like a mad man in there. Had I upset him enough to do that? I jumped at each bang; they were louder than the storm raging outside.

He came back into the living room, his face looked like a crazy man and his hand was behind his back. The fear of what he could potentially be holding scared me. I backed up until I was standing in front of our fireplace. The metal handle of the fire poker was right at the tip of my fingers.

_After Laurent, you never fucking know._

I gasped in fear as he brought his hand forward. "Here," he said holding a pink box.

I knew that I didn't want it, because no matter what it was, it wouldn't change my mind. "I don't want it," I refused his gift as he continued to step closer.

"I'm your husband," he practically ripped my head off with the menacing voice he was using. "A wife is supposed to accept gifts from their HUSBANDS." His eyes glowed evilly in the poor lit room. He was beginning to really frighten me.

"Eric back away." I lifted the fireplace poker up in front of my body, to shield me from Eric. The tip barely an inch away from his chest.

He looked at me with shock and backed away immediately, apologizing the whole way.

_What the fuck. Is he __bi-polar?_He was sad, then angry then borderline abusive, and now... _Oh god._"Get up Eric." I demanded watching him kneel on the ground before me. "Seriously get the fuck up from the floor."

"Please Bella, don't leave me." He pressed the palms of his hands together like he was praying.

I dropped the poker from my hand. "GET UP!" I yelled as he scooted closer to me.

He grabbed onto me, his fingers dug into my hips as he pulled me to him, he crashed his face against my body. "Please don't," he pleaded.

"Fuck, Eric." I pushed him off me. "Seriously, would you listen to yourself." I walked across the room. I needed my space. "Are you five? You're begging like a fucking toddler for God's sake."

I stood there feeling empowered by my own words, maybe it helped that he was still kneeling to me like I was his God.

"You can't pretend that you didn't see this coming?" I reasoned to help make my point.

I ran my hand through my hair, attempting to rid my stress. I closed my eyes and in a flash I saw Edward in front of me. "I need passion."

"I can try harder."

"You shouldn't have to try." I opened my eyes to speak to him. "I want to come home from a long day at work and be caught off guard by my husband. I want him to grab me the minute I get in the door and fuck me like a husband should." Eric's mouth fell open. I knew that was a low blow and so did he.

What he said next shocked me, I wasn't expecting it.

"This is all because of that swingers party isn't it?" He stood up. "Its got you all crazy."

"Fuck You," I swore loudly. "I'm only crazy for staying with you this long." I walked passed him, straight towards our bedroom. He followed behind me.

"You're fucking crazy, Bella," he yelled at me as I grabbed his bag and started shoving his clothes in it. "I'm not leaving. This is MY home."

"Well, Eric." I shoved the bag in his arms. "You have no fucking choice."

He stood there staring at me. "What happened to the Bella I married?"

I huffed out loud. "I finally grew the fuck up and I'm taking my life back. NOW LEAVE." I stood with my arm raised, my pointer finger pointing towards the only exit.

_Don't cry Bella. Don't fucking do it._

I stood still, like a statue as I watched him start backing up. A small part of me wanted to stop him, he was like my security blanket. I didn't stop him though, he left without uttering another word.

I broke down in uncontrollable sobs as soon as I heard the front door slam shut, falling to my knees feeling weakened.

Fear suddenly hit me. _Lock the doors._ I got up and ran to the front of the house. The storm seemed even louder than before, the wind was howling eerily. I locked every door and every window.

I have never seen that angry side of Eric before, it was dark and full of so much hate.

As I locked the last window in the house I caught a glimpse of the quilt my mother made me when I was younger. I walked to the chaise chair and plunked myself down, wrapping the blanket around me, feeling my mother's arms surround me in her warm embrace.

She'd always had the ability to soothe me instantly. I rested my head against the pillow, my tears slipping down my face as the storm seemed to come to a stop. The silence from outside aided me to feel tired, pushing me down into a much needed slumber.

…

..

.

_I was flying on the treadmill; my legs were running quickly and in __a __precise rhythm. After thirty minutes I slowed __my __speed until I was walking a steady pace._

_I pressed the big red stop button, slowing the belt down to a complete stop __before I __lifted my water bottle to my lips and __took a big gulp of water._

_I turned my head to the side __and watched __my bronze haired God from the corner of my eye. He was standing alone by the weight area. The guy he usually came with wasn't with him._

_I looked away and __at __an __inhumanly speed he was standing right beside me. His hands came down to grab my waist, the second our skin touched my body felt as if it was set on fire._

_I rested my hands on the firm muscles of his chest. My eyes became fixated on his nipples that were __visible __under the thin white t-shirt._

_I heard him chuckle, the sound __was __orgasmic. My south pole was now unfrozen, the glaciers __had __melted, and global warming __was __nothing compared to him._

_He smirked at me, causing me to __moan. He chuckled louder and I moaned __again, this time __like a cow mooing as it gets milked._

"_Do you like what you see?" he asked, already __knowing the answer._

"_Yeah, __I do," I said confidently,__while __trailing my fingers down his stomach. He was ripped like a laundry board __and __I wanted to grind myself up and down, up and down._

"_Are you always this __hands on __with strangers?" he asked as my fingers __continued to __molest each ab muscle._

_My eyes left his stomach, my hands still __learning each muscle, __I looked into his green eyes, __losing all train of thought. "What did you say?"_

"_What's your name?" __he asked and I __responded. He then told me his, and it __was like eating chocolate when you're depressed. He smirked and I lost it. I pushed __against __his body, __causing him to walk backwards. I pushed __again __and he walked willingly. We stopped once we __entered __the empty aerobic room._

_I jumped up and he grabbed me in his arms as my legs wrapped around his waist. Our mouths __fused __together, our tongues fucking, and our moans would make Beethoven jealous._

_Seriously,__this man has been a ride that I waited __forever __in line for. Just like the time I went to Disneyland. __Today __I had a fast pass today and I was using it._

_Fuck waiting, __I was going to ride. Fuck going to __Mount Rushmore. I'm going to __scale Mount Edward._

_Before I knew it, he dropped me down from his arms __and __turned me around, __pressing me up against the stack of yoga mats that were piled up to my waist. I bent over placing my elbows down on the mattress._

_He pulled my shorts down and I parted my legs a bit feeling the cool air hit my bare, wet pussy. I watched him in the mirror in front of me as he stood behind me in all his fuck hotness._

_With one thrust he __thrust __his dick into me. I groaned like a __mother fucking __pig squealing in shit. My insides hugged every inch of him __and when I say inch, I mean inches._

_He thrust __again and my body moved with him. __Forward and back. I was a swing and he was pushing me, my body going where he wanted me to. Each push sent me soaring higher and higher._

_I fucking love swings._

_I curled my fingers around the edges of the __mats, __feeling my body begin to constrict from the earth shattering orgasm I was about to experience._

_He pushed my swing with so much force that I flew in the air. "Cum for me,__Bella,"__His words literally had me lubricating his dick to pump smoothly._

"_Ughh," I moaned feeling him shove right up in there, hitting my damn cow bell, ringing it to life._

…

_.._

_._

I bolted straight up in my chair; my haggard breaths filled the empty living room I had fallen asleep in. I crashed my eyes shut; wanting desperately to relive the dream I had just woken up from.

_Fuck that was hot. Why can't__my__brain record that shit, __PVR it, so I can watch it over and over. Pause it. Rewind it. Maybe play it in slow motion._

I plunked my head back down on the pillow, infuriated with myself. _Why am I fascinating over him. He wants Angela, not me._

I grabbed the extra pillow and hugged it, well more like choked it if it could breathe. Closing my eyes I could see him in front of me. _Would he have wanted me if I __hadn't __push him away?_I began to regret my decision. _Why did I do that? Couldn't I have left Eric, __but still had my Spartan._

I knew the answer already. _No, I couldn't. I need to break from this marriage clean, so should he._I felt tears filling my eyes as I thought of him sending Angela flowers, remembering how I'd felt when I walked into the hotel room and saw all the petals laying across the bed spread.

_Oh __God,__I'd__ruined us._He wanted us to be together. I felt incredibly alone. I had no Spartan, no Edward and no Eric. Now that the storm had passed, the house seemed too quiet. It was still dark outside, so I clicked the side button on my phone allowing the screen to illuminate.

_4 AM. Fuck I'm never going to fall back to sleep._

I huffed out loud throwing my mother's quilt off of me as I stood from the chair. I carefully maneuvered in the dark, walking towards my bedroom. I flicked the light on and silently thanked the powers above that there wasn't a ghost or crazy person in there waiting for me.

_What? I have an imagination. I hate scary movies. So me __plus __dark empty house __equal a __paranoid and scared shitless Bella._

I locked the bedroom door behind me, ensuring no one would get in, undressing as I walked in to the bathroom. I start the shower and waited until it was the perfect temperature. I stepped in, feeling the water beat down on me, warmth cascading down to the tips of my toes.

Lathering my body up naturally had me thinking of Edward's hands on me. _Stop it,_I scolded myself. I was only making the situation harder on myself. So I thought of work. I knew I couldn't stay away from there even though my doctor given me two weeks off from the whole Laurent situation.

I felt fine, physically that is, although emotionally I was a fucking mess.

I showered until the water felt chilled on my skin. I then changed into casual clothes.

_4:30 am. Fucking hell! Now what am I going to do?_I groaned out loud knowing I couldn't stay in this house another second by myself. _I'm hearing things. It's all my imagination._ I convinced myself after jumping at the sound of a branch scratching at the window from the wind.

I grabbed my purse in a mad dash, making sure to lock up the house behind me. I ran to my car, the darkness outside didn't help my paranoia. I locked the car as soon as I had safely closed myself in.

I started my car and within minutes was driving down the freeway, heading towards downtown Seattle, I felt myself relax as the skyline came into view. I enjoyed the drive in; it was early enough in the morning that there weren't any traffic jams to irritate the hell out of me.

I turned into the entrance of the parkade, scanned my building access card and drove down underneath. I pulled into my parking spot, glancing all around me to make sure it was safe to get out.

_What? I'm a fucking paranoid bitch,__Okay? Do you blame me after Laurent? __I'm even worse now._

I stepped out of my car, locked the door and quickly sauntered into the building. I felt myself ease, knowing that security cameras were watching my every move now.

_Oh fuck! _Visions of Edward and I in the elevator flashed through my mind. _I should see if I can bribe them to give __me __the tape? _I smiled while I imagined watching us on my television back home that shit deserved to be on my big screen.

I chuckled to myself. I'm sure if there were people around they would think I was going insane, especially since I did the same thing yesterday. I entered the same elevator, Edward and my elevator and remembered the memories as I rode up. I stepped off on the gym floor.

I had too much energy to just sit at home; I wasn't working, so I might as well workout. To my dismay, my workout today was extremely uneventful compared to my dream, after twenty minutes I was ready to go home, feeling depressed and lonely.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

The traffic on my drive back home was a bit busier, but still nothing compared to traffic hour. I was home faster than expected. I drove down my street, watching the sun rise in the far distance.

It was truly a beautiful sight.

The gravel spit up into the tires wells as I continued to drive down the road, slamming my brakes as soon as I saw my house come into view.

I felt my entire body shake with fear. I stared out the window as my fingers locked the door of my car repeatedly. _Oh my __God._ Tears were now flowing rapidly down my face as I looked away from my house and frantically searched for my phone.

_Goddamn__it. _I practically stuck my head into my huge ass purse, and finally found my phone at the bottom, I quickly dialed.

I scanned my surrounding as I waited for someone to pick up.

"911, what's your emergency?" the female operator greeted me.

"My house was broken in to!" I practically yelled at her. I was scared shitless.

"Ma'am calm down," she said before she began asking me where I lived. I answered her immediately, not wanting to be alone longer than necessary. "Ma'am, have you gone in?"

"No, I just got home, so I locked myself in the car," I explained.

"So, how do you know the house has been broken into?"

"All the windows are busted and the front door looks like it was kicked in." I began to cry hysterically now. "I'm scared."

"Ma'am, I have help headed your way. I'm going to stay on the phone with you until they arrive."

Her words temporarily helped me. "Ma'am, I never got your name?"

"Isabella Swan," I answered in a weak voice.

"Is it just you that lives there Isabella?"

"No, my…" I stopped speaking as the reality hit me like a train coming at me full speed.

"Isabella?" she asked concerned.

"I kicked my husband out last night," I began to explain. "I told him I wanted a divorce."

_Could Eric have done this?_

I could hear sirens approaching as I explained to the women what happened between Eric and I, and how I'd left to go to the gym and wasn't gone for more than two hours, at the most.

"They're here," I said to her and I was thankful to have such a caring person help me.

We hung up and I stepped out of my car as the two police cruisers parked beside me.

"Are you Isabella?" One officer asked me, pulling his notepad out.

"Yes I am." I walked towards them, feeling my knees shake from fear.

We all looked towards my country home, every window that was visible was smashed to pieces. "Have you been inside?"

"No, I was too scared."

"The dispatcher informed us about you and your husband. We have another car trying to locate him."

I felt satisfied knowing they were looking for Eric, I hadn't even thought of where he went last night or where he'd stayed.

"Ms. Swan, are you coming in?"

I looked towards the single officer. The three others were on the front porch already. "Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized. I walked up the drive with him, keeping a few inches between us. The officer would be my shield if need be.

My runners crackled as we walked through the shattered glass pieces. I wasn't allowed in until they searched the entire house to ensure it was empty. As soon as the coast was clear I entered my house, taking in all the damage.

Everything was smashed, books were thrown on the ground. Feathers were still flying everywhere from ripped pillows. I ran over to the chaise that sat in the corner. "Noooooooo," I yelled out loud, feeling my heart break as my mother's quilt was cut to shreds.

"MOM," I cried out grabbing at all the separate pieces. I tried seeing through my tears, but the more I blinked the more tears I seemed to produce.

"Ms. Swan?" I felt one of the officers tapping my shoulder. "We need to get you out of here." I looked up at him. My whole world was crashing around me. I felt weak.

He helped me up off the ground. I stood up straight even though my legs felt like Jell-o.

I walked through my living room accessing the rest of the damage. "I want to see the rest of the house." I looked at the older officer walking with me, he nodded and followed me the rest of the way.

"Oh my God." I stopped at the doorway of my bedroom, just like the living room, feathers were floating around from the wind coming through the windows, but what caught my eyes were all the pictures on the ground.

"We're finding your husband, Ma'am"

I bent to the ground as I scanned all the pictures of me and Eric that were ripped in half. I glanced towards my bookshelf; all of my photo albums had been pulled out and ripped open. I crawled towards my books, my knees pressing into the carpeted floor, shards of glass ripping into my knees as I crept along, but I was afraid that my one book was damaged so I ignored the pain and kept moving.

I opened the drawer at the bottom of the bookshelf and yelled to the heavens that the black and white floral book was still hidden and intact. I pulled it out and crushed it against my chest, silently praying to my parents.

I knelt on the floor, opening the front page, a tear dropped down and fell on the page. There smiling faces staring back at me were Renée and Charlie, my parents, their wedding album my only thing I had left of them.

"Ma'am, we need to get you out of here." I ignored him at his first few attempts. He eventually pulled me onto my feet. I was a walking zombie. I felt dead to the world.

"Do you have someone that can pick you up and take you somewhere safe?" I looked at him and stared.

"I have no one." I said simply.

"You don't have a friend or anyone?" he asked , his hands still holding me up.

I clutched my parent's album closer, wishing they were still alive, so I could go stay with them. I always felt the safest there.

Thoughts of going back to Forks seemed good right now, but I knew I couldn't drive all that way, alone and in this condition. There was only one person that came to my mind. I needed him more now than ever.

"I have one person," I said to the officer as I grabbed my phone and began dialing.

_Please pick up._

"Hello?" Her voice instantly had me bawling again, all my fears, all my guilt hit me full force.

"Bella, is that you?" Angela asked me in a groggy voice. "Bella, are you okay?"

I didn't care if Edward knew about me and Eric now. I needed to be near him. I needed to feel safe.

"My house… got… broken…" I spoke between tears.

"Bella, calm down, babe," she said while I kept crying.

"All the windows are smashed. Everything is ruined." I spoke to her as the officer walked me out of the house I'd once called home.

Thoughts of me being home when it happened hit me caused my heart to bang furiously against my chest.

"Bella, I'm coming to get you."

"Thank you," I said in a hushed tone.

"Do you want me to come with Edward?"

_Did I? Yes I did._

"Is he with you now?" I asked wondering if he had heard my voice already.

"No, he fell asleep on the couch," she explained, a part of me felt happy that they weren't sleeping together.

"No, don't wake him then," I said to her, not knowing what I actually wanted. I didn't want him to see me like this or my house. I knew how he would react to Eric, I'd seen his fury the night he brought me my gloves.

He would retaliate and I couldn't have Edward harmed. This was clearly a side of Eric I'd never seen, it was a crazy, irrational side and I wasn't going have Edward harmed.

"Okay, I'm on my way," Angela's voice caught my attention, "and you're coming to stay with me."

...

..

.

**GAHHHHHHHHHH I hope you liked it...and if you did...REVIEW please...hahah**

**Soooo the spa talk, really happened...true story...little ol DLIR put her foot in her mouth...hahaha sooooo yah LIKE A SPORTS SOCK? lol**

**if u havent seen my new video I made for SMW make sure you visit my youtube page www(dot)youtube(dot)com(/)user(/)Dontliveinregret**

**xoxox DLIR and ARI**


	12. tú eres mi pecado mortal you are my mo

**Disclaimer: We still own nothing! Listen to your mom. Eat your veggies. Wear your seat belt. Don't take candy from strangers...or strange people...or anyone really. If something offends you, lighten up, get a life and move on. This article does not reflect the thoughts or opinions of either myself, my friends, or my cat. Don't quote me on that...No wait don't quote me on anything. Hell I don't even have a damn cat!**

**Thanks to our awesome beta: Bella Ami and Eifeltwr, you kick ass BB's ! We love ya hard! Thanks for all your hard work. **

**Eifeltwr busted her ass getting this chapter done for DLIR Birthday! So thank you so much sweetie!**

**Now let's all sing DLIR happy birthday...ready? Here we go.**

**Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dearest DLIR. Happy Birthday toooooooooooooooooo yooooooooooooooou! 3 ya BB!**

**Thanks to all of our h00rs over on fuckbook! That keep us entertained! Holy hell all the awesome reviews we're getting! I can't wrap my mind around the shit! So thanks to everyone, on FanFic and TWCS! We love y'all!**

**Songs for the chapter Black by: Pearl Jam & Not Falling by: Mudvayne**

**On with the chapter 11: tú eres mi pecado mortal. (you are my mortal sin.)**

**~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~**

_**Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay**___

_**Her legs spread out before me as her body once did**___

_**All five horizons revolved around her soul**___

_**As the earth to the sun**___

_**Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn**___

_**Ooh, and all I taught her was everything**___

_**Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore**___

_**And now my bitter hands chafe beneath the clouds**___

_**Of what was everything?**___

_**Oh, the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed Everything...**___

_**I take a walk outside**___

_**I'm surrounded by some kids at play**___

_**I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear**___

_**Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin round my head**___

_**I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning**___

_**How quick the sun can, drop away**___

_**And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass**___

_**Of what was everything**___

_**All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything...**___

_**All the love gone bad turned my world to black**___

_**Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be...yeah...**___

_**Uh huh...uh huh...ooh...**___

_**I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star**___

_**In somebody else's sky, but why, why, why**___

_**Can't it be, can't it be mine**___

**~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ****  
****  
**

**E-POV**

**tú eres mi pecado mortal**

So, here I sit, looking up flowers and their significant meanings. Too many verities, my mind is going numb. It wasn't like when I bought the roses for Kitten. Every color described my feelings for her. It was easy and natural.

This time I just wanted something nice for Ang, but not too nice, since I don't really want to give her the wrong impression, or anything.

_I give up, I can't do this shit_. I stared at the screen, not even really knowing where the hell to begin. So I take the easy way. Roses!

Every guy gives girls roses. Me, myself, and I… well we think roses are nappy. There you have it. Roses+Ang = Nappy! _Ha! I fucking kill myself sometimes._

Bella's roses were perfect though. The colors represented lust at first sight. That my friend took me forever to look up, for Bella it was worth it.

Now I have been on the computer for far too long, at this point I want to send black ones. You know what black stands for? Death. Just like our marriage!

If you looked up death in the dictionary you would see a picture of me and Ang. Yup, extinction and destruction describes us perfectly.

I thought about that more...I want Ang to brag and be giddy about them when she talks to Bella. Not be like, "That motherfucker sent me black damn roses!"

See my little problem here? _White...no…black...want to, but can't...red...hell fuckin' no! Pink? Huh not bad._Pink it is.

Pink roses are: appreciation, thank you, grace, perfect happiness. _When you leave I'll be happy!_

Admiration, gentleness, please believe me. _Believe me when I say I don't love you!_

Now for the card. _Let's see, what to write, what to write? Maybe..._

_'I need more time and space, that's why I'm moving twelve hours and seven states away. Yeah, sure I'll call you ...the minute I get there.'_

_'You mean more to me than life itself - but I'm suicidal.'_

_'Now that I'm back on my meds, I know why you were single when I met you.'_

Even though one of those kickass sayings is what I feel and what I wanted to write, I didn't. Instead, I wrote some sap sucking bull-shit!

_Ang,_

_I was thinking I wanted to put a smile on your pretty face._

_How about dinner with me tonight? I can't wait._

I stared at the last words I wrote. _Yeah I can't wait to leave your sorry ass._I kept writing even though the words I printed were all a sham.

_Hope you are having a wonderful day._

_Edward.'_

Wow, I'm good. What a load of horse shit! _I should work for fuckin' Hallmark!_I guess I have to lay it on thick. I need Ang to make Bella believe that I'm trying. Have Bella regret wanting time.

The flowers are to be delivered to Ang first thing in the morning, which works out great. I'd over heard her talking to Bella earlier about getting some lunch together.

Why Bella wants to go through with hearing Ang yack over lunch, is beyond me. Whatever though, she is helping my plan fall piece by piece into place.

~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~

I woke up later than expected the next morning. I was getting out of the shower when a loud knock came at my door.

"Hang on," I said, getting completely dressed first before I opened the door. Ang was standing there with a huge smile on her face. She was bouncing on her heels. _Ah fuck here we go._

I plastered a fake smile on my face. "What's up Ang?" She lunged at me, hugging me and causing me to stumble backwards.

"Oh Edward, they are beautiful. Thank you so much! I love them, and yes I would love to go to dinner with you."

_Well fuck, I was hoping that I would be gone from the house when the flowers arrived, so I wouldn't have to endure this._

"I'm glad you like them Ang," I said, while trying to extract myself from her clutches

"Where are we going tonight Edward?"

_Huh, not sure._"I'll call you later with the details, but right now I need to get to the office, Ang," I said, walking past her and grabbing my keys off the holder. _I fucking need to find my car._

I jumped into my Hummer, while driving towards my office I started thinking about where to take Ang? I'm thinking McDonald's. She might be worth a .99 cent hamburger. Oh wait, on second thought. I lied...she's not!_ Well that was just plain ole mean. Sorry I take that back. Suck it up Masen! Be a fuckin' man._ Inhaling deeply I knew where I would take Ang tonight. I'm going to take her to Handke's Cuisine if I can get reservations. It's not any skin off my back. _Oh wait...yes it will be_. I need to remember I'm doing this to make Bella jealous. I don't think Bella will be jealous if I take Ang to fuckin' Taco Hell, shit I mean Taco Bell.

Pulling into the office parking lot, I get out of the Hummer and walk towards the elevator. From the corner of my eye I see long chestnut hair. I stop and duck behind the closest parked car. I can hear her voice; she was talking on her phone. I listen as long as I can, even though I can't make out what she's saying.

"Excuse me?" I jump from my hiding place, the sound of a voice coming from right behind me.

"Huh...what?" I whisper as I looked over my shoulder at the older man standing there.

"I said excuse me. You're hiding beside my car."

I ignore him as I look back towards where Kitten was last, she's already gone, so I slowly stand up.

"Oh, sorry about that," I apologized.

"I asked why are you hiding behind my car?" I watched as something flashed in his eyes. "What the hell buddy? You aren't one of those freaks from that Dateline show are you? You know the one 'to catch a predator' Holy shit you are! That's it I'm calling the cops before you can try to get all freaky with me! I don't swing that way buddy."

_Wait...what the fuck did he just say?_

"What? No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, you little freak. You're wanting to have sex with me!"

_What the fuck?_

"Listen...I'm not and I don't. I work here." I point to the building. "I'm Edward Masen, from Masen and McCarty." _Please believe me!_

"Yeah whatever you little freak of nature!" he spat as I took a step towards him, trying to show him my identification. "Don't come any closer to me. I know judo and I'll take your ass down!"

_There is no way this man knows judo._

"Look I was just..." he cut me off.

"I know what you were trying to do. You're wanting to have sexual intercourse with me!"

_What kind of fucked up shit is he on? _I was waiting for Em to jump out with Ashton Kutcher, telling me I've been Punk'd. Then I realized that I'm not a movie star, so that was out of the question.

"NO!" I yelled. "I wanted to show you my ID. That's all, I just to prove to you that I do work here," I said handing him my ID badge.

He grabbed it and looked at it. "Anyone can make this!"

_Whatever man._

"Edward?" Em yelled my name. I looked over to see him walking towards me. "I see you met Mr. Mullen's," Em said, stopping beside me.

_Mr. Who?_

"Mr. Mullen this is my partner Edward Masen. Edward this is my new client Mr. Mullen."

_You got to be fuckin shitting me...right?_

"You know this little freak, Mr. McCarty?" the old man said and Em looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I've known Edward almost my whole life. How do you know him?"

Mr. Magoo leans towards Emmett attempting to whisper to him.

"He tried to have sex with me."

Em busted out laughing. "Yeah, he tries to have sex with me all the time. Come Mr. Mullen let's go talk business, my man." Em laughed, putting his arm around the short old man, and walking off.

_Did Em really just say I try to have sex with him?_

"You should have seen him Emmett. He just wouldn't take no for an answer."

I heard him say to Em. Em looked back at me and laughed hard again.

"That's Edward for you."

_What the fuck?_

"Is he...you know...that word?"

"Ah Mr. Mullen, you see Edward is what we like to call bi-sexual."

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ I started to walk as they reached the elevators.

"What's that mean?" Mr. Magoo asked my dumb-assed partner.

"He likes to sleep with guys and girls." I heard Em say before the elevator doors shut.

There was no way in hell I was getting on with those two idiots! Goddamn is it really too much to ask, for one normal day?

Now, for my next big decision. Do I want to wait for the elevator? Or take the stairs? I think I have more of a chance on running into Kitten on the elevator. _Ah, stairs it is then!_

Walking up the first few flights of stairs wasn't so bad, but by the time I reached the tenth floor I was fucking dying. _Why did I take the stairs again?_

I had to stop and catch my breath. Five minutes later I was good to go. T_en floors down, only twenty one more to go! When was the last time I was at the gym? Fuck I need to exercise more, starting tomorrow!_

I walked out of the stairwell on God only knows what floor, straight to the elevator I went. _I'm not going to live if I walk the rest of the way._

Keeping my fingers crossed the whole while that I wouldn't run into Kitten as I made the rest of the way up to the 31st floor. When I walked into the office Mrs. Cope smiled at me looking down at her watch.

"Good morning, Mr. Masen...you're late!" she said, tapping the face of her watch with her finger.

_Ha ha funny shit woman._

"Oh, I'm not late Mrs. Cope. Your watch is just fast."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Fast huh...an hour and forty five minutes fast?"

"Mrs. Cope did you not set your clocks back last night? Daylight Savings and all, or whatever you call it?"

"Oh was that last night, Mr. Masen?"

_Ha score one for Masen! I rock._

"Because, I distinctly remember that I did that on November 7th, Mr. Masen, when everybody else did."

_Damn!_

"So what, I'm late...sue me!" She laughed at me. Telling me my one o'clock canceled, so I had pretty much all day to do nothing. _Fun times._

Walking into my office I shut the door, sat down on my couch, I turned the TV on. _Really not in the mood to watch MSNBC. I wanna watch something I don't have to think too. MTV it is then! I'm in luck this show kicks ass!_

Propping my feet up on the table in front of the couch, I get comfortable as I start to watch _'Is She Really Going Out With Him?'_

_This show cracks me up! I haven't seen this one yet. Nostradoucheous, stupid lil' prick._ Laughing at his stupid ass, dude is not too smart let me tell ya'. After laughing until my sides hurt I flipped the TV off.

_Man, there are some stupid ass people in this world. That show, just proves my point all the more._

Deciding I needed to get a table reserved for tonight, I got up and walked to my desk, I turn my laptop on and brought up the restaurants website. I called and made the reservations at Handke's Cuisine for dinner.

All I have to do now is wait until lunch to call Kit..._oh fuck__,__I mean call Ang. Call Ang numb-nuts not Kitten! Shit what a major slip up. I need to watch that shit._

Doing some paper work to pass time, I look at the clock to see it was already pass one. _Huh time just flew by._ I picked up my cell phone to call Ang then put it back down. Not that I've changed my mind, I just thought it looked better to use my office phone.

Ang's phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Well hello, what do I owe the pleasure of this call to?" Ang purred.

It sent shivers up my spine. _Note here...not the good kind! Play the part Masen._

"What, do I need a reason to call my beautiful wife?" She giggled. _This shits too damn easy._

"No of course not Edward."

"I just wanted you to know I made our reservations for tonight."

"Oh where are we going?"

"I'm not sure I want to tell you."

"Please Edward! Please I really want to know. That way I can dress properly."

"Still not convinced Ang. What do I get if I tell you?" _That's it, I'm going to hell! I'm such an ass!_

"Whatever you want Edward." She spoke, but I listened to Bella's voice asking for the check. "Hang on Edward... Bella you can't leave yet."

"I really should get going Ang, so you can talk to _your husband_. I really need to get back to the spa."

"Oh come on Bella, it's girl time. I'll get off the phone with Edward in one minute. Please stay...please, please, please." I listen and heard Bella sigh which caused my dick to twitch.

"Fine...but excuse me I need to go to the restroom."

Fuck, I should have asked where they were eating. Pull Bella in the bathroom stall and fuck her to heaven.

"Thank you Bella...so now Edward where were we?" Ang ripped me from my fuckery.

_Where was I?_

"Hey, baby," she said.

_Oh yeah I was just about ready to puke! Fuck I hate this._ I'm not sure I can go through with this! _Focus Masen...focus...keep your eyes on the prize._

Kitten, she's the reason why I'm forcing myself to have a fucking date with Ang. _Kitten, Kitten, Kitten, Kitten. Ah yes my feisty, sexy, nasty...in a good way__,__Kitten._

"Edward?"

"Huh?" _Shit I wasn't paying attention._

She giggles. "I said, I would love to know where we are going so I can plan the perfect outfit."

_Ha like you have one!_

"Do you really want me to tell you, Ang?"

"Yes Edward, please tell me."

"Well then if you must know Ang, we will be dining at Handke's Cuisine."

_Wait for it...wait for it._ Ang squeals like a damn pig. _There it is._ I picture Bella's jealous face. _Fuck, I'm hard now._

"Oh my God Edward! Really? You're taking me there? Oh my God. I've always wanted to go there."

Blah, blah, blah Ang was still talking. Something about how happy she is. I was now busy playing Farmville on FuckBook...I mean FaceBook.

_Alright Score!_ Just got a free blue pony from Em's farm!

"Thank you sooooo much Edward! Oh my God I can't wait."

Blah, blah, blah still talking. _Lets see if I can score something from Mrs. Cope farm. Fuck yeah! I'm now the proud owner of a white turkey! Who's the man? I'm the motherfucking man!_

"Edward, can I call you back?"

"Huh?"

_Why can't I pay attention to her? Oh yeah cuz I was playing Farmville that's why._

"Bella is coming back, so can I call you back?"

_Oh sweet Kitten! Shit, I'm fucking hard again._

"You can call me if you want Ang, but I thought you were stopping by the office?" I asked, wanting to keep Ang talking! _I want you to tell Kitten everything!_

"Well, I was planning on coming by your office, but now I have to go buy a new outfit for tonight."

_I suddenly had the greatest idea ever!_

"Well why don't you see if..." _Bella, say Bella not Kitten!_ "Bella would like to join you shopping?"

Ang squeals again. "Oh God Edward! Why didn't I think about that?"

_Cuz you're not as smart, cool and awesome as me!_

I knew Ang well, when she went shopping for clothes, that bitch shopped! I knew she would go to La Perla.

Fifty bucks on a pair of dental floss undies, I never understood why she bothered. That shit on her never affected me. Now Kitten wearing that..._oh what possibilities._

"Alright Ang, have fun." _Spending my money._ "And I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok Edward. See you at home. Hey Bella you wanna..." She hung up the phone. I laughed cuz I could just imagine Kitten's reaction to going shopping with Ang. Oh and when Ang drags Kitten to La Perla, _Fuckin' priceless!_

Getting up from my desk, not really having anything to do right this minute, I walk back over to my couch. Flopping down and grabbing the remote again. Turning the TV back on I flip through the channels trying to find something good to watch. _Ah reruns of Psych. Fuckin Gus cracks my ass up. He's always running, cuz he's scared. I don't think there has been on episode where Gus doesn't run away from something._

Putting my feet up on the coffee table I relax, laughing and trying to figure out who killed the park president. My phone rings and snaps me from my show.

"Masen."

"Hey dude what's up?"

"Nothing Em, just sitting here watching TV. What are you doing?"

"Nothing now, Mr. Mullen's just left. Now I have nothing else to do."

"What's that guy's problem?"

"Now Edward, you know we are not allowed to discuss clients. I could lose my license to practice law."_ Em is worse than a woman when it come to gossip._"So with that being said, that old bastard has a 23 year old wife that has been cheating on him."

_Huh, I wonder why?_

"Anyway, so this old fucker was getting his groove on with a 21 year old. So now they're going through a nasty divorce. She wants everything...including his balls and he's not willing to give up a damn thing. I wonder if when I'm 68 if Rosie will let me trade her in on a younger woman? This dude must be a pimp, my man. Come on he's fuckin' 68 and fucking not one, but two younger women. I mean really, really, really younger. Oh and did I say fuck hot? Because man they are, he showed me pictures of both of them. I wanted to keep them...in the file, but he wouldn't let me. Stingy old fuck. All I wanted was the pictures, he has the real things. Come on let a man dream. Is it even safe to take that much Viagra? He would have to take at least what...like 10 pills a day? When I grow up I wanna be just like him!"

_What the fuck did he just say? Good God he talks too fast sometimes._

"Ok." Was all I could say to him.

"Ok? Did you just say Ok? Have you lost your damn mind man? O-fuckin-k? Dude you are fucked! Did you not just hear what I just said? I mean come on, pimp daddy has to have some hard-core pick-up lines. Maybe like, was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world? No, too stupid. Oh how about this? Can I take a picture of you, so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas? Again stupid...hey I just realized this, but you look a lot like my next girlfriend. Come on, think McCarty, think...hi I'm an astronaut, and my next mission is to explore Uranus. That would probably get me smacked. Ha! I got it! If you were the new burger at McDonald's you would be the McGorgeous! Oh that reminds me I'm fuckin' starving man! I need to work on my pick-up lines. Maybe I can ask ole' wise pimp daddy himself. Tell him to...teach me oh wise one. Teach me your ways! So you wanna go grab some food with me man?"

_Goddamn he jumps around way too fuckin much!_

"Yeah, sure man," I said un-enthusiastically.

"Cool give me like ten minutes and I'll be walking to your office."

I hung up the phone. _Ten minutes...what can I do for ten minutes? I'll check my email._

Walking over to my desk, I log into my email account. _Wow I'm really loved with all these emails. Ok so I lied, I only have one new email. And it's from my mom, but look at all the spam! 54 in my spam folder, awesome._

I clicked on the spam folder, getting ready to hit the delete all, when one caught my eye. Halloween Town U.S.A. and More. Wondering what the more part was I clicked on the link. I and felt my eyes bulge out of my head.

_Holy fuckin' hell, I just hit the mother load! Wow who knew this place sold sex toys? Huh I wonder if Em will go with me after lunch?_

Oh hell no! Don't even think that shit! I'm talking about maybe he'll want to buy something for Rose! God people get your minds out of the gutter. I stood up looking for my jacket, finding it over by the couch, I grab it and put it on when Em came busting through my door.

"Sup bitch? You ready to go get some grub on?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"Dunno man. I guess we will find out when we get there."

I knew the perfect place, Tommy's Pizza was just right down the road from Halloween Town U.S.A and More.

"You in the mood for some good, greasy pizza?"

Em smiled at me. "Tommy's?"

"The one and only!" I said happily, ecstatic he took my bait.

"Let's do this shit man."

We walked out of the office and into the elevator. A part of me was hoping to see Kitten, but I knew she was probably still with Ang.

_Oh, maybe Kitten's trying on some dental floss._

I shifted my pants around my hard friend, trying to get comfortable and began to wonder how to get Em into the store. I can't let him know what's in there. When he reads the name he's going to think I've lost my damn mind, since Halloween was last month.

The drive to Tommy's was short, since it was only a couple of blocks away. Em was bouncing like a kid jacked up on sugar as we made our way through the front doors.

"Welcome to Tommy's Pizzeria, how can I help you?" Em pushes me to the side.

"Hi...I'm Emmett and I want a medium pepperoni with extra cheese light sauce. A six piece extra hot wings. Um...an order of cheese bread and a large Mountain Dew." he said smiling.

"Okay, then Emmett? Anything else?"

"Oh yeah that's mine. This is my friend Edward." He points his finger to me. "He'll need his own food. Go on Edward tell him what you want."

Shaking my head at Em, I walked up to the counter.

"Uh I'll have a..." Em cut me off by elbowing me in the ribs. _What the fuck?_

"Tell him your name Edward?"

I looked at Em. "Dude, you just did! And what the hell was with the elbow?"

"No dumb ass you have to tell him your name!"

"Em you just...never mind." Looking back at the guy behind the counter. "Well hello there, I'm Edward Masen, my birthday is June 20th. I'm a Gemini. I'm married, but not happily married. I like running, swimming and scary movies. The scarier the better." I lean up against the counter. "I don't have any pets. Last pet I had I killed it, Goldie...my gold fish I was six. I won it at the fair. I was so happy that I was swinging it around in the bag when my mom told me to stop before I hurt it. By the time we got home, Goldie wasn't looking too good. She...he...it, oh well it was swimming sideways in the bag. Mom tried to tell me it was sick, but I knew better. I knew it was homesick. It didn't like being away from it's family so when it was time for my bath I took Goldie upstairs with me so it wasn't alone. I figured Goldie needed a bath too so I took it from it's fish bowl put it in the toilet, with some shampoo and soap. It needed to be clean before bed. Just like me, so I used my dads tooth brush to wash Goldie but the soap and shampoo was making it too bubbly. I took Goldie out, sat it on the toilet seat. Flushed the toilet when Goldie did what I never thought it would do...it committed fishy-suicide. It jumped right into the water going down the drain. I was devastated."

"That's really sad Edward." Em said patting me on my shoulder. "I never knew you had a fish that committed fishy-suicide. Poor Goldie! Let's have a moment of silence for Goldie."

_Is he for real?_

"Shut the fuck up man! I never had a goddamn fish! Now I would like a small Hawaiian pizza, with a Mountain Dew, thank you!"

Poor guy behind the counter looked just plain fucking confused. He turned to make our order when Em smacked me on the back of the head...hard.

"Ow man, what the hell?" I ask, rubbing my head.

"That was just wrong man...just wrong, on so many different levels. You didn't even have a damn fish that committed fishy-suicide? That was one of the saddest things I've ever heard! That's just fucked up, man."

I rolled my eyes at Em. "Why the fuck did I have to tell him my name?"

"Shhhh!" Em whispered, looking around. W_hat the hell is his deal?_ "Man keep your voice down. If you tell them your name...you get free dessert! But only a few people know about this little treasure."

All this for free food? I swear only Em could scout this shit out.

"Whatever man, I'm sitting my ass down," I said walking away.

"What about your food?"

"Bring it to me, bitch!" I said laughing. I looked at Em, he wasn't laughing with me. _Fuck I'll pay for that one later._

I was sitting at the table lost in my own little world when my food was slammed down in front of me. I jumped back away from the flying food and almost knocking my chair and myself onto the floor. "What the hell Em?"

"Your food ass-wipe. Now what's this I heard you calling me a bitch?"

_Oh shit. _"Um, I was just kidding?" I said, but it cam out sounding more like a question.

"Huh...well, I'll get you back for that one goat-fucker."

_This is why Em is my best friend. _I was watching him stuff his mouth full of food. How can one person consume so much damn food? My phone rang with 'You wonda why they call you bitch.' My ring tone for Ang of course. _God I love Tupac._ I was singing along with the ring tone.

Look here Miss Thang

hate to salt your game

but yous a money hungry woman

and you need to change.

Em raised his eyebrow at me as I answered. "Ang," was all I said.

"Um hey, Edward." _She sounds sad._

"What's wrong?" I asked, not really caring.

"Bella."

_Kitten? What's wrong with Kitten? _I was ready to start firing questions at her when she started to talk again.

"She said she can't go shopping with me, she said she has way too much to do today."

"Did you tell her why you were going shopping, Ang?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Why the fuck would that matter Edward? Why would I make a big deal about going shopping just because I'm going on a date with you?"

_Oh fuck, she sounds pissed! Think Masen think!_

"You could have asked for her help you know, to help you find the perfect outfit and all."

_Ah yes score one for Masen. I'm a slick motherfucker when I need to be!_

"Oh you're right. I should have said that. Her and Eric have been working on their marriage, so maybe she's busy getting it on with her cute husband...unlike me."

I choked on my pizza. _What? Really? No fucking way! Kitten wouldn't do that...right? Who the fuck am I kidding, of course she would. She wants to work on her marriage._

Em was pounding on my back while I was trying to get the piece of pizza to either go down or come back up. It finally dislodged itself and Em shoved my Mountain Dew in my face.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said, still coughing.

"Alright, well I guess I'm off to shop alone." _Fuck this is not part of my plan._

"Well have fun, I'll see you later," I said, hanging up the phone, not giving her time to say anything back. _Kitten what the hell are you thinking? Working on your marriage? Well I need to step my game plan up then._ _There is no way in fucking hell I'm losing my Kitten to that slack-ass Dr. Lame-O! I'm going to have to fight hard for her._

"Dude?" I look at Em, noticing he has this strange look on his face. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Huh?" There was too much going on in my mind to focus on what Em was saying.

"You heard me Edward. What the fuck is going on? You're all lost in Ed-land."

_Ed-land? No, Kitten's land!_

"What are you talking about?" I ask him feeling my irritation grow.

"What's up with Ang?"

I thought about his question, scratching my head debating on how much to tell him. I'll go for the truth...the whole truth and nothing but the truth. You like the way I just threw that in there, don't ya? _Ah it must be the lawyer in me._ So, I tell Em my most awesome plan on winning back Kitten. After I was done I was expecting him to bow at my feet, telling me that I'm the man of all men. I mean come on, it is a brilliant idea. _I need my picture in the dictionary. Yep under most awesome idea in the fuckin' world, would be my picture._ I watch Em stand up from the table. Yep here it comes, bow before me. Instead of bowing, he surprises me by walking behind me, hits me on the back of my head then sits back down. _Fuck that hurt!_

"What the hell was that for, man?" I ask as I rub the back of my head. Em leans across the table narrowing his eyes at me.

"For someone so damn smart, you sure are fucking stupid. You really think your plan is going to work Edward?"

Still rubbing the back of my head, I answer, "Well...yeah, I mean come on it's the best idea ever!"

"You're fuckin' dumber than I thought!" he said, reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulls his cell phone out dialing a number while he has this evil fucking grin across his face. "Rosie baby, how are you?"

_Oh fuck...he wouldn't._

"Yeah baby I'm good. I need to tell you Eddie's awesome plan."

_Oh fuck he would! Shit no._ Rose will have my balls sitting on a silver platter.

"That's what I told him too baby." _Goddamn him._ "He's right here." _What? No I'm not! I'm leaving._ "Sure baby...love you too. Here he is," Em said still grinning at me. I shook my head no. He shook his yes. Sighing I grab the phone, putting it to my ear, dreading the doom that's about to be my life in T-minus two seconds.

"Hey Ro..." She cut me off.

"Edward what the hell are you thinking?"

"I tho..." I was cut off again.

"You weren't thinking! Do you ever think Edward? No wait don't answer that! Because the only thing you think with is your fucking dick! Really Edward, you're giving Ang false hope just so you can win her friend over? Even though I hate Ang, I still think it's wrong in so many different ways. You should have your ass kicked! Hand the phone back to Emmett."

_That's all? That's all she's giving me? Hell that wasn't shit._ I hand the phone back to Em, staring at the table. _Was it that bad of a plan? I didn't think so._ Next thing I knew I was being hit on the back of the head again.

"Ow! Em what the hell was that for?" Em hands me the phone back.

"That was for me, you stupid ass! I'm not there to do it, so I had Emmett do it for me! You need to revise your plans Edward! You're playing with fire, and you're going to get burnt. Don't fuck with Ang's emotions. She doesn't deserve that! So you better think hard and think fast about what you're doing. If I hear that you go through with this plan of yours Edward, so help me God, I will kill you! They will never find your body. DO I make myself clear Edward?"

Have I ever mentioned Rose can be a scary ass bitch? "Loud and clear Rose."

"Good...so when are you bring this new girl around? I want to meet her. Make sure she's good enough for my lil' Eddie-poo and not another Ang."

Have I also mentioned Rose gets on my nerves? "I don't know Rose." I sigh. "I think she's trying to work on her marriage."

"WHAT?" Rose yells. "She's fucking married? What the fuck Edward? So you're not only trying to ruin your marriage...which was ruined day one, but hers also? Are you fucking kidding me?"

_Oh Em didn't tell Rose that little bit of information I take it._

"She wasn't happy with her marriage...or so I thought, Rose. Now she's trying to fix it. I don't want her to. I wish Kitten wanted me!"

"Kitten? Who the hell is Kitten? I thought her name was Bella?"

"It is Bella, Rose. I call her Kitten."

"Okay...strange. Please don't tell me why, I really don't want to know. Well Edward, maybe you should just leave her alone then, especially if she wants her marriage to work. Who are you to stand in her way?"

_God she's a bitch!_ She's right, but she's still a bitch. _Who am I to stand in Kittens way?_ Sighing in defeat, I realized that I know now that I need to stand back. I want Kitten to be happy and as much as it makes me sick to say this, if Dr. Lame-O makes Kitten happy, then so be it.

"Thanks Rose, here's Em," I handed the phone back to Em and stand to leave.

"Hang on Rosie. Where you going Ed? You haven't finished your lunch!"

"I'm done Em. I'm going to the office," I said, not even looking back, I walked out the doors. I spot the store I bought my cane from across the street reminding me of the e-mail I got from them. I walk towards the store. _Do I really want to go in? I'm not sure._ Before I could stop myself I open the doors and walk inside, the bright lights had my eyes squinting.

"Welcome to Hall...oh, it's you again! Did you miss me? I sure missed you!" I looked around to see the same lil' fucker from last time greeting me. _Great just what I need, more fucked up shit in my life._ I didn't answer, I just walked away, looking at all the things they have in here. Walking towards the back of the store I see a sign above the door: _Halloween Town USA and More._

_So this is the more part._ Walking closer, I also see it says no one under 18. Walking through the door I went down a narrow hall which was lit by red neon lights. The narrow hall opened into a room and I stopped dead in my tracks. Jesus fucking Christ. this place has more shit than well...not sure who, but it does.

Not knowing where to start, I just kinda go where my feet take me, which is straight over to the dildos and vibrators. I assumed they were all the same, but now I see how wrong I am. _Wow, think of all the fun Kitten and I could have with these._I pick up the box that held a purple rabbit. I could have Kitten bent over while I fuck her with this vibrator. Looking back down at the box, I become jealous. _There's no way I'm letting this thing fuck my Kitten!_ I threw the offensive thing back down on the shelf. _Hell no, the only things allowed in my Kittens pussy is my dick, tongue and fingers._ _Not some cheap...well not so cheap, plastic looking thing!_ Walking away before I lose my mind and beat the shit out of a box, I walk over to the swing looking thing. What the hell is this contraption?

"Oh, I see you found our love swings!" the fucker snuck behind me and purred into my ear.

"Why the fuck are you standing so close to me, man?" I turn and step back, giving me some space.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he poorly apologizes.

I look at his name tag. "Well Mike, you need to stand the fuck back. Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"

He smiles at me. "Oh you remember my name!"

_Does the stupid ass not realize that he has a name tag on? _Shaking my head I ask. "So what are these things?" I point at the straps hanging from the ceiling.

"Well a sex swing is a type of harness designed to allow sexual intercourse while _your _partner is suspended, allowing you to move freely. Though there is considerable variety in the exact specifications, the most common sex swings have a support for the back, another for the ass and stirrups for each leg, which can be adjusted while the user is suspended."

_Really? No shit. Huh, sounds kinda fun._

"Where would you put something like this at?" _I think I want one, no__,__no, I know I want one. The possibilities with Kitten would be endless._

"My room." I thought I heard him say murmur, but he coughed covering up his disgusting words. "You can drill a hole in the ceiling, but of course that is not always an option. Who wants to look at a huge hook all the time? That is why we have different types of swings you can use, like the door swing or the body swing. If you want to use a classic love swing, but don't want to mount it on a ceiling, then you should get a sex swing stand. I strongly recommend it, as it saved me a lot of time and worries. I would be more than happy to show you how it works!"

I cringed. "I really don't think that is necessary. Thanks for the offer...I think?" _What the hell is wrong with this man? I thought I threw the pussy-only-vibe out._

"Would you like a swing?"

"Uh...I think I need to talk it over with my girlfriend first."_There that should do it!_

"Oh...your _girlfriend._" He used air quotes! Did this motherfucker just air quote me?

This motherfucker doesn't believe I have a goddamn girlfriend! Well in all reality I don't have a girlfriend. I have a wife and I have my Kitten.

"She will be more than happy with this. I can just imagine your huge coc..." I cut him off before he could continue.

"Whoa there buddy, I think that's enough." I start walking out of the room feeling uncomfortable noticing the older man from before, walk into the room and stops.

"Well hello there again sexy."

J_esus Christ that's it I'm getting a shirt made saying something like...I don't wanna puff your magic dragon or some shit like that. _

He stops beside freak number 1. "Oh Mikey, the swing." They both look at me as I stand there looking stupid. _Why am I not walking anymore?_ "Did you tell our sexy customer what fun he can have on this swing?" he asked, while rubbing his hand up freak number one's arm.

"I was trying to Aro," he said sadly to freak number two.

"Well, please do tell." F.N. two said.

_What the fuck?_

"Tell him about all the different positions I can get you into." F.N. two was now rubbing his hand up and down F.'s chest.

_Look away Masen! Look the fuck away! Jesus my eyes! I need bleach now._ Fuck walking, I ran towards the door, not wanting to see or hear any more of their fucked up tales. I ran out of the store, not looking back. I will never go back in there. _Holy hell that's some sick shit!_

I mean come on F. can't be more than 20 tops while F.N. two has to be in his late 60's. _Oh fuck that's some sick ass shit!_ Don't get me wrong, I know I'm older than Kitten, but not by almost 50+ years. I finally stop running, looking down at my watch seeing that it is almost 2:30. _Fuck, I still haven't called Ang yet._ I stop and sit on the nearest bench, pull my phone out of my pocket and dial her number.

"Hey, Edward."

"Hey, Ang...uh there's been a change in plans."

"What? Why?"

_Think Masen. _"Em and I went to grab some lunch, now I'm not feeling very well."

"Aw I'm sorry baby." I cringed at the name. "You should came home and relax than."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing."

"I'll take care of you."

_Fuck! _"No that's ok, Ang. I don't want you getting sick too. If it's not food poisoning I have, I might have the flu or something."

"You're so sweet Edward. You're looking out for me even when you're sick." _Fuck my life!_ "Well come on home sweetie. When I get home I'll make you some chicken noodle soup."

_Fuck that!_ I don't want some shit out of the can fuckin' soup! I want real homemade chicken noodle soup, like my mom makes when I'm sick, not that shit Ang makes. I slap my forehead. _I'm not even sick!_

"No that's ok Ang, I just want to sleep, so don't worry about making me soup. I'll make something when I wake up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Look, I'm heading home now, so I'll talk to you later."

"Ok I lov..." I hung up on her.

Fuck Rose is right, I was giving her the wrong idea. _Smooth motherfucking move there Masen. _Walking to the garage where my Hummer sat, I call Em's work phone.

"Sup, my man?"

"Em is that the way you answer your phone?"

"Nah, only when dip shits like you call. Where you at bro?"

"Getting in my car, I'm heading home man."

"Oh...everything cool?"

"Yeah it will be. Tell Rose thanks for me. Hey, can you also ask Mrs. Cope to pick my car up from... Fuck what was the name of that place?"

"What place?"

"Never mind. I'll e-mail her everything. Can you get my spare keys from my wall safe and give them to her."

"Sure man, let me know what's going on, okay?"

"Yeah, no prob. Em, I'll talk to ya' later." I hung up the phone before climbing into the Hummer.

I grab my iPod and scanned through my playlists until I find what I was looking for. _There it is_. Ah yes, the joys of 'Mudvayne's Not Falling.' My iPod wouldn't be complete without them. I put my sunglasses on, rolled my windows down, and got ready to jam the fuck out. Pulling out of the garage, I turn my stereo up as loud as it would go.

Always, known in, all my time,

a little left of center now

reflect as I realize,

that all I need is to find the middle pillar

path to sit like the sun by a

star in the sky and just be.

sinners, casting stones at me.

Stopping at a red light, I figure I will pull my most awesome air guitar out and play it, looking down and over at the car beside me, I see it is filled with teenagers who were looking at me like I'd lost my mind. So what do I do? I hold up my so called Devil's Horns and yell at them to rock on and keep playing my air guitar.

I...I stand, not crawling, not falling down

I...I bleed the demons that drag me down

I...I stand, (for nothing), not crawling,

(the center), not falling down

(of calms within the eye)

I...I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons,

(but myself), that pull me down

(for me and no one else)

Pulling away from the now green light I was singing at the top of my lungs, I was saddened that I wasn't really being able to play my air guitar while I drive, so I just sang. I would make Chad Gray...the singer of Mudvayne, proud. _Or maybe not._ He would probably sue me for killing their song. _Sweet another red light._

Goodbye, sunshine, I've put it out again, sad

I'm over, personalities, conflicting,

I don't need you, or anyone, but me

I'll just be, living my own life,

I feel my glowing center grow, infecting

I feel alive and

shovel dirt over lime,

plan it in myself to sit like a seed under

covers of earth and just be

sinners, pointing fingers at me

Putting my air guitar away, I change to the drums. _Yeah I'm a one man rockin' band!_ I can do it all, I beat the hell out of my steering wheel, AKA my drum, all while still screaming out the lyrics.

I...I stand, (for nothing), not crawling,

(by myself), not falling down

I...I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons,

(but myself), that drag me down

I...I stand, (for nothing), not crawling,

the center), not falling down

(of calms within the eye)

I...I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons,

(but myself), that pull me down

(for me and no one else)

I'm sure I look like a complete idiot, wearing my 1,500 dollar suit, my 200 hundred dollar pair of glasses and driving my 74 thousand dollar Hummer. One word someone would use to describe me right now. Schmuck! One word on how I would describe myself right now. Happy. I am, as of right now. I feel weightless.

Come play kill.

Refuse my body, refuse my shadow

stone cold will

refuse to lead this, refuse to follow

bitter pills

refuse to feed this, refuse to swallow,

I'm fueled godless

Come play, come play

kill

just be, just be

Music is my outlet, always has been, always will be. I would go fucking insane without it. Pulling onto my road, I was still jamming.

I...I stand, (for nothing), not crawling,

(by myself), not falling down

I...I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons,

(but myself), that drag me down

I...I stand, (for nothing), not crawling,

(the center), not falling down

(of calms within the eye)

I...I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons,

(but myself), that drag me down

(for me and no one else)

Turning the music back down, I pull into the drive way. Ang's car is still gone. _Yes peace and fucking quiet._ _Gotta love that shit._ After pulling into the garage, I park and step out of the Hummer. Walking into the house I grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator and headed upstairs and to my old room – now better known as Ang's room I sat on the couch facing the fire place. _I miss this couch._ It's so damn comfortable that I need to get one for when I get my own place. Placing my feet on the couch I lay back and close my eyes, all the while knowing that Ang will kill me if she saw me with my feet on the furniture.

I open my eyes and the room had changed. _Where the fuck am I? _The room was dark only a dim blue light shone in the corner. It made it kinda...well fucking scary. I look down at myself and all I have on is my boxers. _Where the fuck did my clothes go?_ I stand up looking around the room, I feel like I should be fucking running as fast as I can. All around me where whips hanging on the walls, chains hanging from the ceiling. _What the fuck? _

I want to be wearing those fucking red sparkly shoes, you know, like that bitch in the movie. Hitting my heels together saying there's no place like home...there's no place like home...there's no place like motherfucking home! Yes, I was being a little bitch right now, but do you blame me? I didn't know where I was or why I'm here.

This place looks like pure Hell. I look for a door to make my great escape, but I can't find one...anywhere. I look to my left noticing the swing hanging from the ceiling. _How did I miss that before? _Walking...well more like I was being pulled. By what? I have no clue, but I was being pulled over to it. Reaching out to touch it I jump as a door slams. _Where the fuck did that come from?_ I look around but I don't see anyone. I hear high heels clicking on the floor, but I still don't see anyone.

"Ah I see you found my newest addition." Her voice was suddenly right by my ear. I spin around to lock eyes with her while I lick my now way to dry lips. Kitten was standing in front of me, my eyes raked down her body. _Holy mother of all that's holy._ Kitten has nothing on but her fuck me heels.

"You like?" she asks me, spinning.

"Fuck yes, I like." I grab her by the hips and bring her to me. It's been far too long. I needed to feel her. Be consumed by her. I kiss her, not soft and gentle because hell, there's no time waste. This kiss is hard and demanding. I want Kitten to know just how much I have missed her. How much I need her. Fuck it, how much I love her. She has a right to know the truth. I broke our kiss, but my lips never leave her skin. I kiss my way down her neck.

"Where are we Kitten?" I ask between kisses.

She giggles at me. "I don't know silly, it's your dream. You tell me."

I stopped kissing her neck and look at her. "But you just said your newest addition," I said, pointing to the swing.

Again she giggles. "I know Edward. I said that because that's what you wanted me to say. You're dreaming this Edward, this room, the swing, even me. This is all part of your dream, baby. You control everything we do and say."

_Everything? Really?_

I chuckle. "Well what the hell are we talking for then, Kitten? Do something Kitten," I tell her, and she does.

She hops into the swing like a fucking pro. She puts each foot in a stirrup, spreading her legs wide for me. I felt my dick becoming way too hard, it was fucking painful but I can't move, I was stuck in place.

Kitten looks at me through her lashes, smiling her perfect smile at me. I watch as she slowly moves her right hand down her neck, running her fingers across her collarbone. She moves her hand farther down her chest, stopping at her left breast, before she begins pulling on her nipple, she moans. _Oh fuck me! _

She moves her hand to her right breast now, repeating the action. My feet were still stuck. I watch Kitten move her hand down across her stomach. _Come on Kitten, lower baby. Go lower for me._ Just like that, her fingers were hovering over her pussy, my own fingers twitched, wishing it were them and not hers. Kitten started slowly rubbing her clit, she threw her head back moaning my name.

I had to have her. Claim her as my own. I watched as she ran her fingers from her clit to the one place I was dying to be. Her fingers disappeared inside her, she was moaning so loud. _Fuck._ I'm about to cum just standing here watching her finger herself like that.

I finally felt my body move. I jerk Kittens fingers from her pussy. She looks up at me grinning. "Took ya' long enough."

I growled, bringing her fingers to my mouth. Her honey-coated fingers in my mouth were heaven. Fuck, she tastes so goddamn good. It was my turn to moan, I felt her pushing my boxers down, her hand wrapping around my dick. Again I just about cum. _Fuck even dream Kitten can make me lose my shit._

"Are you going to fuck me now, baby?"

_Hell motherfucking yes!_ I jerk her closer to me, wanting to feel every inch of her. "Please Edward."

That's all it took folks. Two motherfucking little words had my world turned upside fucking down. Please Edward, was my fucking undoing. I never knew two words can hold so much power. I would and will give Kitten whatever she wants. I will take care of her forever.

I kiss her as I ram my dick into her tight, wet, hot pussy. Kitten arches her back moaning as her body swung a bit from the initial push. _Fuck no, that's not going to work._ I grab Kitten by her waist and pull her closer to me, making Kitten, swing my way.

"Look at me, baby." I command. "Don't look away from me, not now. I want to see your face when I make you cum. I want to watch the fire blaze in your eyes."

"Oh God, Edward," she moans as she opens her eyes. Her eyes are always so expressive.

"Harder baby, please fuck me harder." So I do.

"Edward?" _Why is my name sounding like a question? _"Edward?" I look at Kitten staring at me. I keep pumping in and out, enjoying the feeling against my dick.

"Edward!" she yells, but it's not Kittens voice.

I feel something hitting me on the back of the head.

"Edward, wake the fuck up!"

_That did it._ Groaning, I look up from the couch to see a very pissed looking Ang standing in front of me.

"What?" I ask.

She better have something good to fucking say for interrupting my Goddamned Kitten dream.

"Jesus Christ, Edward!" Her voice irked me.

"What?" I ask, she is starting to piss me off. "Why did you fucking wake me up?"

"I woke you up to tell you to stop trying to fuck my couch!"

_Fucking her couch, no way? _I notice that I am now lying on my stomach. _I wasn't doing that...was I? _"I was not fucking the couch, Ang!"

"The fuck you weren't! You were moaning and grunting and going to town on my couch. Anyway, I don't have time for this, I have to go, but I'll be back. You'd better fucking get off my couch," she said, walking out of the room.

Fuck me running. I was busted by Ang, while fucking dreaming of Kitten. _Fuck I'm still hard. I'm not going to jack off like some teenager. _

Sitting up, I grab my now warm water from the side table, and take a big swig. I look down at my watch. _Shit I was asleep that long?_ _It's already 7AM. I slept all night._

I feel like I haven't eatin' in ten days, standing up I walk downstairs and open the refrigerator to be met with, lots and lots of empty space, except fucking tofu shit. _Goddamn it, where's the fuckin' food?_ Walking to the pantry I look inside to find peanut butter. _Fuck that, I hate that shit._ Fucking cans of chicken noodle soup. _Nope, I'll pass on that shit too._ _What the fuck is all this vegetarian bull shit? Jesus is it too damn much to ask for something normal to fucking eat?_

I looked at the bread box and kept my fingers crossed that something normal will be in there. Opening it up, I smile to myself. _Toast it is!_ Never thought I would see the day that toast makes me so damn happy. After my toast was ready I started to take a bite when my phone rang.

"Masen."

"Edward."

I felt my balls shrivel up. "Rose, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Don't be a smart ass, Eddie boy. I was just calling to check up. You know, make sure you didn't go through with that stupid ass plan of yours!"

"No Rose, I didn't. I told Ang I am sick. So I got out of it."

"Good, don't even think about even trying to do shit like that again. You hear me Edward?"

"Yes Rose, I promise no more plans like that again."

"Good, now where is that stupid little troll at?" I laughed.

Rose has called Ang a troll for the last three years. Ang got the bright idea of getting a perm and get her belly button pierced. Needless to say her perm was bad! Like finger in a light socket bad. Ang came home with her hair sticking out everywhere and her shirt was tied in a knot so you could see her new piercing. Rose busted out laughing at Ang, asking her if she could rub her hair and make a wish. Rose asked Ang if she could be her own little treasure troll. Ang didn't find the humor in it, but the rest of us did.

"I'm not sure where she went Rose. You want me to have her call you?" I chuckled. Rose growled at me.

"Masen, it's a good goddamn thing I'm not standing in front of you right now. Because if I was, I would cut your fucking balls off."

"Calm down sweetie, I'm joking."

"That shit isn't even funny Masen!" We talked for a little longer, until Em started crying about wanting to eat. _God, it's fucking 7:30 am and he's already whining._

Hanging up with Rose, I look over at my now cold toast. I grab it and take a bite. _Why the fuck does it taste like ass?_ I peered at the jar of jelly I'd put on it, and read the bold print on thelabel. _Sugar free? What the fuck is wrong with Ang?_

Spitting the nasty tasting shit out of my mouth, I realize that I'm going to have to start doing the grocery shopping from now on. Get me some meat and real goddamn jelly! I threw the nasty ass tasting toast in the damn garbage. Let's face it, that's where it belongs. Walking back upstairs I decide to go back to the comfy couch. No, not the big comfy couch like the show, just the comfy couch. I walk in and sit down, glancing around I realized I don't miss anything in this room except this thing. Many a nights I'd snuck over here and slept, just so I didn't have to share a bed with Ang. Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes, trying to remember my dream.

_Kitten always feels so fuckin' good wrapped around my dick. Hell Kitten feels good just being in my arms._ I tried to remember the dream, word for word, action by action. I felt myself getting hard again, just thinking about her, thinking about my dream Kitten. She was just as beautiful, soft and warm as she is in real life. I wanted to have my dick buried in her pussy. I'm thinking my hard on isn't going to go away any time soon. _Fuck it._ Standing up I drop my pants and boxers. I grab my dick with my hand, close my eyes and imagine it is Kitten's hand moving back and forth.

"What are you thinking about Edward?" Kitten asks, while her hand works magic on my dick.

"I'm thinking about those pretty lips wrapped around my hard dick." She wanted to know, so I told her.

Kitten moans. "Oh...God...yes," I pant, feeling her use both hands now, moving faster.

I grab Kitten's hands, stilling them. Not wanting to cum so quickly.

I lean down and whisper in her ear. "I can smell how wet you are. I want to taste you." Kitten whimpers at my words. "I've been thinking about you, and all the things I want to do to you." Kitten starts moving her hand up and down my dick again. She stood up, and I moved my fingers into her pussy, kissing along Kitten's neck. Biting and sucking on it, hoping like hell I was marking her as mine. "Fuck Kitten, you make me so...hard..."

"God, I want to feel you inside me."

I was getting ready to pull Kitten on top of me when the bedroom door burst open.

My eyes flew to the now open door, staring at not only one set of eyes but two. My hand froze on my dick, my eyes were about to pop out of my head. Ang and Kitten were standing there looking just as shocked as me.

_Kitten? Why is Kitten here? _Before I could move or say anything, Ang opened her big fuckin mouth.

"Oh God, Edward! I'm so sorry Bella. Edward, you could have waited until I got home, baby." She chuckled. "I would be more than happy to help you with that," she said pointing to my now not so hard dick.

I watched in horror as Kittens hand flew to her mouth. "Ang I need to lay down please."

I finally snapped out of my stupor grabbing a pillow and putting it over my dick and watched as Ang lead Kitten out of her bedroom.

_Lay down? Is Kitten staying here? Holy shit, fucking Christmas just came early_! I got dressed as fast as I could ran down the hall trying to find Kitten. I stopped when I heard Ang's voice coming through a closed door.

"Everything will be ok Bella. I promise you can stay here as long as you need to."

"What about_ him_?" Kitten asked. _Him? That's all I am to her is a him?_

"Edward won't care, Bella. He's a sweet guy."

"I bet he is." I heard the hateful tone in Kitten's voice. _Fuck I'm going to have to work really hard._

"I'll just leave you alone. If you need anything Bella, please just ask me or Edward."

Looking around to find a place to hide real fast, I ran into the hall closet. I left the door ajar so I could see where Ang was going. She came out of Kitten's room, talking on her phone, she stopped right outside Kitten's door.

"No I can't...I know but there's a small problem...I know, I know...well it wasn't supposed to happen...I thought it would be fun for us to get together like old times...Well at the time I was free...I can't." I heard a crashing sound coming from Kittens room. I wanted to run in there and make sure she is was okay, but Ang was still standing blocking the door.

She suddenly spun around so I could just barely see her face, but I saw a scowl and I wanted to smack it off her stupid face.

"That would be my new house guest breaking something in my room," Ang said, walking off.

I watched as she went down the stairs. With the coast cleared, I slowly came out of the closet. Fuck off! Not like that. I mean I walked out of the closet. There happy now? Was that better? Where was I? Oh yes, I walked out of the closet and headed towards Kittens room.

_Do I knock or just walk in?_ I heard Kitten crying on the other side of the door and my mind was made up. I opened her door and walked in, shutting and locking it behind me. She turned to face me, seeing her tears streaming down her face made my heart break.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" I asked, walking towards her.

"Get the fuck out!" she spat at me, pointing towards the door.

"Kitten..." She cut me off.

"I said get the fuck out, Edward! Go back to your wife. Leave me the fuck alone!"

_Hell no!_ She's in my house goddamn it. I'm not going anywhere. I take a step towards her, but she takes one back. "I mean it Edward, leave!" I take two more steps towards her, she takes three back.

"If I don't Kitten?" Two more steps forward, Kitten takes three back.

"Stop fucking calling me Kitten! My name is Bella." Three steps forward. Kitten takes four steps back, she runs into the wall. I smile as she has no place to run to.

"I know your name is Bella, Kitten, but I prefer Kitten. I like the way you purr when I touch you just like a little Kitten."

She exhales closing her eyes. "Please don't do this Edward!" I stop when I'm standing right in front of her. I look down at her, her head hanging low, her shoulders shaking, _she's still crying_. I put my fingers under her chin, gently lifting it, all the while trying to fight back the urge to just take her.

"Tell me what happened, Kitten...please," I whisper to her. Kitten opens her eyes. _I swear she's looking into my soul._

"Kiss me Edward." _What?_

"What?"

"Kiss me Edward...I've missed you so much. I need to feel safe. I feel safe with you...please Edward."

And just like in my dream, I would do anything Kitten asks me to. I lick my lips, leaning down to kiss her. We both moan as our lips make contact. Kitten takes the lead tracing my bottom lip with her tongue; I open my mouth to her. This kiss is nothing like my dream' this kiss is slow and very erotic. Our hands are everywhere. I was trying to touch every part of Kitten. I reached down, grabbing a hold of the backs of Kittens thighs, and lift her up, sandwiching her between me and the wall. She wraps her legs around my waist as I broke the kiss; my lips make their way down her throat. She threw her head back giving me more room as she ground her covered pussy against my now covered and very hard dick.

"I needed you this morning more than ever. I still need you. Make me yours."

I smiled against her neck. "You are mine Bella, just as I'm yours." She grabs my face, making me look at her.

"It's Kitten!" was all she said before crashing her mouth against mine. I brought us both to the bed, plunking her down. I began to crawl up her body when the door handle moved. We both froze looking at the door.

"Bella? Are you ok? Why is your door locked?" Ang asked.

I groaned resting my head on Kittens stomach. Kitten ran her hands through my hair making me purr like a fuckin cat.

"Can I come in Bella?"

_Fuck!_ My head shot up. Kitten's eyes were huge.

"Oh fuck, what do we do?" Kitten whispered.

I look around. Jumping up, pulling Kitten up with me. Kissing her once more before I dive under the bed.

"Bella?"

_POUND POUND POUND._

"Hang on Ang, I'm coming."

_Liar_. _You would have been if we weren't cock blocked by Ang._ I heard Kitten unlock the door.

"Have you seen Edward?"

~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~

**Alright y'all wish my awesome wifey a Happy Birthday!**

**Yaaaay their kinda back together. But for how long? Oh I can't wait to see what's going to happen next! But only DLIR knows that answer. So tell us what ya thought. Loved it...hated it. Leave us a review and will do our naked happy dance! :) Thank you all for reading. Until next time we love y'all 3 Ari & DLIR**

**And add us on FB...or request to join The Swing My Way group,, for future teasers etc. Also please let us know if you would like to be sent the next teaser...**


	13. Pom Pom's

**Are you happy to see this update? I hope you are... I will have a longer AN at the end so go get some wine, put your feet up and hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to Bella Ami and Eifeltwr who of course make this story ohhhhh so much better...LOVE U GUYS...**

**SM Owns Twilight...These two are ours...U hear me? lol**

Fuck. I pushed Edward off of me in a mad rush. I felt panic hit me, my eyes conveying to him my feelings.

I was desperate to feel him hold me, having him take my worries away with his touch. But in the midst of our temporary reunion I'd managed to forget why I was here. Fuck, why do I always lose control around him?

Oh god. Angela.

Edward thought fast and before I knew it, he was hidden underneath the huge king sized bed. I straightened my clothing, and took a breath in as I let Angela into her room, in her house.

The scowl on her face caused me to tremor. "Where's Edward?"

Hmm, let's see. Yup, I know where he is... he's hiding under the bed like a five year old playing hide and seek.

"No, I haven't seen him," I lied through my teeth. I felt bad lying to her, knowing she'd let me into her house without second thoughts.

I was her friend and she trusted me. What do I do? Within minutes of being alone with him my walls caved.

I was so weak from everything that happened with Eric that I just gave in to temptation.

His arms felt like a seat belt holding me snug in a car crash. I felt whole when his arms were wrapped around me.

"Well, I don't know where he went?" she spoke and walked past me stopping at the foot of the bed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, seeing that her demeanor had change.

"Fuck, I don't know," she huffed, plunking herself on the bed. "I hate to put more stress on you, with what happened last night and this morning... you don't need to hear my problems."

I knew I should be getting her out of the room, but she really looked like she needed someone to talk to. That's what I, as her friend, should do.

"Well, why don't we go down to the kitchen and chat over coffee," I suggested.

"I have to leave, but thanks for offering to listen." She stood up from the bed. "I just don't get men."

_Who does?_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Edward's been uber nice to me lately. You know the flowers and stuff, but yesterday he just bailed on me for dinner."

A quick smile came to my face knowing they hadn't gone to dinner after all.

"Its just, ugggh," she huffed. "He's off and on, hot and cold and don't get me started on what we caught him doing in the other room."

I giggled at the memory of him. I didn't see all of him, but there was no mistaking that he'd been slapping the monkey.

I'd recognized that face, his cheeks were flushed, eyes heavy, and his perfect ass cheeks were clenched tight.

I laughed internally.

"I have offered so many times to, you know?" She wiggled her brows and I felt my stomach churn. "But no, he humps the fucking couch instead of me."

I furrowed my brows at her comment wondering what exactly she meant by that, but she continued to talk allowing me no chance to ask what 'fucking the couch' meant.

"I just don't know what to do Bella?" She stood in front of me. "You're so strong for leaving Eric. I envy your strength. I want to be with Edward, but he just...damn, I just wanna be fucked already. A girl has needs, you know! But nooo, he'd rather pull the chain himself then have me ride his disco stick."

"Oh my God, Angela." I shook my head not wanting to hear her speak of him like that. Having HIM hear her.

"Well Bella," she hugged me, "enough about that, I'm going to the gym to work off some of my frustrations." She smiled and I knew what she said had more meaning. I could see it in her eyes.

I looked behind her and my eyes focused on the space under the bed. My heart pounded for so many different reasons. I was scared that she would find Edward hiding, I longed to feel safe in his arms again, and I was desperate to know the truth behind their marriage. My heart beat forcefully now, fearing for Edward, not wanting him to hear what I knew she was about to say.

"Yeah, Ben's been calling me non-stop." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "He's like the Energizer bunny. He just keeps calling and calling."

Is this how Edward will find out? Does Edward need to find out like this? No! He might blow our cover if she keeps talking.

"Speaking of calling. The spa called me and they had to cancel my appointments since you're off. Which I totally understand. How is your hand anyway?"

_Thank God!_ She stopped yapping about Ben at the best time.

We both looked down at my hand. The signs of the cuts and light bruising were less visible. No tensor bandage needed.

"It's good." I open and closed it.

"Good. I need a wax job _so_ bad," she exaggerated.

"Yeah, I'll call later for you. I doubt I will take the whole two weeks off anyway."

I tried inching towards the door, attempting to get us both out so Edward could sneak from under the bed.

I'm such a loser. He's hiding like were two teenagers. I'm a fucking grown women. I need to smarten up.

"I'm pretty hairy so I can't wait." Angela's comment caught my attention.

She needs to end the waxing conversation. Like now.

"I want everything waxed Bella," she looked at her phone, "anytime just slip me in."

"Yeah, I promise." I tried scooting her out.

"Oh Bella," she looked at me excitedly, "I was reading a Cosmo magazine the other day and they had an article about waxing. I ripped the page out cuz it had shape cut outs."

"What cut outs?"

"You know like a heart or star," she listed.

"Sorry. I don't get paid to make shapes… down there."

I gagged at the thought, it was bad enough when clients don't trim. Seriously, who fucking shows up to a waxing untrimmed?

Two inch long hair clumped together. I need a hedge-whacker just to find a spot to start.

"Charge me extra. I want an E, Bella."

I threw up in my mouth a little bit. "A what?"

"An E. E for my Eddie. He will be so surprised to see it. Oh my God if you hadn't left Eric we could have been samers."

_I am not being a Twinkie with you!_

I looked at her disgustingly. "Um no," I shook my head, "I don't do shapes, initials or anything that requires shaping of any kind. Landing strip that's it. Hitler's mustache. Whatever you want call it, but no fucking E, Angela."

I wanted nothing more right now than to grab her by the hair and ram her head into the nearest wall repeatedly. She looked at me wide eyed. I was pissed to think Edward would be seeing that.

"Fine, bald it is." She looked sad. "It's not like he'd see it anyway."

I looked at her with so many questions, but I knew she wasn't who I needed to answer them.

"Should I buy hair color for there?"

Is she on glue? "Why would you want to color down there?"

Can you say crazy? I think you can say it with me. CRAZY!

"I dunno. Something different." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, Bella?"

"Yah?" I asked, half out the door.

"Do your curtains match your drapes?"

"What?"

She started laughing. "I'm trying to make you laugh Bella. Lighten up." she shook my shoulders. "Your curtain is the hair on your head and your carpet is the hair down there." She giggled again. "I read it in that article. I thought you would love it?"

I chuckled lightly allowing the joke to sink in. But my mind couldn't focus on anything but Edward under the bed.

"I'm definitely a shag carpet now. But when you're done I'll be tile, nice and smooth."

"Okay, " I pushed her out the room, "go." I walked a bit further.

"Okay Bella. Make yourself at home." She turned to look at me. "If you see Edward tell him I went to work out and he owes me a dinner."

She chuckled and waved as I stood still in the hall. I was so thankful she didn't talk further and that she was leaving. Edward and I would be alone, I had questions and only he has answers.

I didn't move from my spot until the beeps of the alarm being armed boomed throughout the house.

I turned around, walking back to my temporary bedroom, giggling while watching Edward slip out from under the bed. His hair was in complete disarray. He stood up with a shy smile crossing his face, his forehead covered with a thin film of sweat.

He came to me in one swift stride pulling me into him for an embrace and I allowed him to.

This time we just held one another, his hands rubbing up and down my back, my fingers playing with the nape of his neck.

We were both thankful. For not getting caught and for this private moment.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He cradled my head against his shoulder.

I knew what was happening between us was wrong, but we needed this. I needed this. He pulled back, his hands now cupping my face.

I forgot how handsome he was. My memories failing me in each perfect feature of his face.

My chest felt like it was going to explode as he continued to look at me. How quickly twenty four hours can change your life.

Yesterday I thought he wanted his wife and had forgotten about us. So for the better, I left my husband.

Now, I'm standing here being held by my love.

Who was I kidding? I knew I loved him all along, but I still had one question.

"Bella you left Eric?" he asked me first and I felt all my fear return. My eyes filled with tears and with one blink they splashed down my cheeks.

"Baby, sshhhh." he crushed my face into his chest. "Don't cry, I never want to see you cry."

That feeling of wholeness and self worth hit me. I wanted to be with him, I wanted to have him look at me this way every day.

This look was exactly what I tried to explain to Eric. You can't fake this. This was real.

"You're scaring me, what happened?" He wiped my tears with his thumb.

All my fears from last night returned. All my worries, pain, and heartache came flowing out of my mouth in staggered breaths as I wept in his arms.

"He-cut-m-my." I sobbed, remembering the pieces of quilt that remained.

"Who's he? What did he cut? Did he hurt you, Bella? I swear I'll kill him if he-"

"Edward stop," I held my hands over his, "I'm okay I swear."

His eyes searched mine before he kissed the tip of my nose. "Bella, you're everything to me."

"I don't love him anymore Edward," I spoke, watching his beautiful face smile before me. "I left him because I wanted to. I wasn't happy anymore. I would be lying if I said I don't want you. I didn't want to write those things in the note but I had to."

It felt good to voice my feelings, although I felt like I was backstabbing Angela at the same time. I looked up to him and saw his eyes water a bit. The green in his eyes sparkled like sun reflecting off water.

"I want you in my life, whether you stay with Angela or not. I can't live without you, but if it's her you want I'll accept it."

He swiped his thumbs across my cheeks, the corner of his lip twitched, fighting back his grin. "Bella, you're the one who wanted time. Not me I didn't need time. I knew what I wanted. I wanted you from day one."

"I-" He stopped me from my explanation.

"Kitten," he lowered, his lips to mine kissing me with passion. He took my breath away. My soul felt like he was sucking it out of my body. I was his for the taking.

He pulled back and sucked in a deep breath. He smiled at me and I went numb. "I have never wanted anything in life more than I want you."

I stared at him. Knowing what I needed to say. "But you sent Angela flowers and..."

He kissed me again, stopping my rambling. I deepened our kiss; he slowed it down until he peppered kisses on my face."I only did it to make you jealous. I'm so stupid." He kissed my forehead. "I'm a fool for thinking that I could win you back that way."

"I was jealous. You did a good job, but it only pushed me away. However, it did help me finalize my decision. I was determined to do what was best for me, so I left Eric and then he..." I crushed my eyes shut, plunking my face into Edwards solid chest.

"What did he do?" I heard the anger rise in his voice. "Bella, TELL ME! If he laid one hand on you... "

"No," I said in a weak voice. "He didn't hurt me physically." I backed out of his hold.

I walked over to my overnight bag. Unzipped the top and grabbed the small bits of fabric out to show him.

He pulled me toward him, settling me onto his lap, I rested my head against his chest allowing him to cradle me.

He knew exactly what I needed. He held me close to him, allowing his hold to rid my pain as I fell asleep in the arms of my Spartan.

...

.

I could hear him speaking near me. His words were unclear, but the mere sound of his voice sang to me like a lullaby.

I woke up just to fall right back to sleep as soon as I realized he wasn't a dream.

In and out of sleep, I dreamt of him and woke to him.

"Edward?" I called out to him as I fully woke from my slumber. I sat up in the empty bed looking for him.

I rubbed my eyes and smiled as he walked across the room to sit on the bed next to me.

He kissed me instantly. Our kiss bringing a goofy smile to my face. I wanted to wake like this every day.

"Where's Angela?" I asked curious.

"She called to check in on you a little while ago. I told her I was working from home so she didn't need to rush home."

He brushed a hair off my face. I looked over his shoulder to see his laptop, papers all around the desk in the corner.

"You have been busy." I smiled bashfully. I felt bad having him stay home and work because of me. "How long have I been sleeping?" I asked, realizing the room was now dark.

"It's after six," he said.

"Oh my God, I slept that long?" I asked shocked as it was morning last time I remembered.

"Kitten, you went through a lot." He smiled sympathetically stroking my hair. "You have nothing to worry about anymore. You're safe with me."

I nodded knowing this is where I should be. Yes, I used Angela to get to Edward, but he was the only one that could help me.

He stood up and walked back to his laptop, I watched him grab a stack of papers and make his way back to me.

"I filed a restraining order on Eric for you while you slept. He isn't allowed anywhere near you, nowhere within 100 yards. I had the courier send over the documents and Emmett helped of course." He grabbed my hand in his and placed a kiss on the top of my hand.

"Bella," he looked into my eyes, "he will never hurt you I promise." His eyes pierced through my heart.

I leaned into him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much." I was relieved that he even thought of the restraining order.

"Bella." I heard him swallow hard.

"Yes?" I asked him afraid of why he became so quiet all of the sudden.

He didn't say a word. He placed a folded document in my hand. I looked up at him before I unfolded the paper to read it.

I looked down and sucked in a deep breath reading the wording on the papers I held.

"You're getting a divorce?" I asked looking back up into his eyes now.

"Kitten, I..."

"Edward," I threw my arms around him. He held me tight. I was overwhelmed with emotion, the strongest emotion was love.

"Kitten you're everything to me," he spoke into my hair as we stayed in a tight embrace.

"I have lived my life like a coward. Marrying Angela to keep my family happy. Just every fucking thing I have done is just stupid. Except you!" He kissed my lips with so much intensity. "Hearing you talk to Angela made me feel even worse. We should have never even been in that predicament. I'm sorry you had to go through with that knowing I was in the room, but some of the things she said opened my eyes."

I swallowed hard remembering Ben. "Bella, I will never be with Angela. Do you understand? She talks about being with me and that's my own fault. But I swear to you that I will never see that Goddamn E or whatever the fuck she told you."

He chuckled and my laughter boomed."That was just fucked, Bella. We shouldn't have to hide. I don't want to hide."

His arms stiffened as we heard the alarm being disarmed from downstairs. The sound brutally ripped me from my dreams, reality hit us and it was called Angela and the sad truth was that Edward was still with her.

"Bella? Edward?" We both sat back away from each other. Our eyes wide as footsteps approached us.

He made a mad dash, sitting in his computer chair at the desk. I laid back down pretending to sleep.

"Edward?" I heard Angela walk in to the room. I kept my eyes closed and listened.

"Hey Ang." I heard papers rustling.

"What are you doing in here?"

I waited for him to answer.

"Bella was having nightmares and didn't want to be alone. So I set up shop in here."

Fuck he's quick. I guess that's his lawyer brain working on high speed.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's been sleeping all day."

"What's all the paper work?"

I held my breath, afraid she would see the divorce papers. I didn't want her to see them, not yet, not while I was there to witness it.

"I actually had a restraining order filed against her husband," he informed her and I relaxed.

'Oh Edward," she squealed. I couldn't see, but I thought I heard them kiss. "Ang, I'm working," he said grumpily.

"Edward I just kissed you, my goodness." I heard her huff.

I kept quiet as she bickered at him. I now was seeing another side of Angela. She wouldn't stop yapping.

"Angela, we need to talk," Edward said and I couldn't stay quiet.

"About what? You not fucking me anymore?"

"Seriously? You need to shut the fuck up. Someone else is in the room."

"Whatever, Bella knows everything."

I needed to stop them, but I didn't want her to know I was actually listening.

"Let's go to another room," I could hear him say as he stood from his chair.

"Angela?" I called out to her, needing to have her attention. This wasn't the right time for him to talk.

"Bella." She ran across the room and jumped on the bed with me.

"Hi." I started to sit up as she knelt beside me.

"Are you feeling okay?" She smiled and I felt bad lying to her, but a part of me felt good knowing I stopped her from getting her heart broken, for now. "I'm better."

"Edward said you slept this whole time."

I nodded.

"I bet you're hungry." She stood up from the bed. "Come downstairs, I'm going to order some food for us."

"Okay," I said staying still in the bed.

She started to walk out but she stopped midway. "Bella, you coming?"

I pulled the sheet off me and stood up. Edward kept clicking his fingers on the keyboard in front of him. I began to walk out of the room, glancing at him just before I exited. "Thanks for staying with me," I said quickly as our eyes met for a second before I left the room.

I walked down the huge corridor with Angela. The further we walked the more I couldn't get over how huge their place was, room after room, and aisles leading to other corridors. We walked down the spiral staircase and walked into the huge kitchen.

I sat on a bar stool at their black and white speckled granite island. As Angela order enough Chinese food for an army, she told me about her day.

"Yeah so I went shopping. Spent a ton at the mall. Tanned. Oh my God, Bella you should see the new outfit I bought." I smiled at her as if I really cared what she was saying.

I had so much going on. I didn't care that she bought the whole store. I had a soon to be ex-husband to worry about. Where was I going to stay or live, because I sure as hell can't stay here. I'd proved my vulnerability already.

Angela poured me a glass of wine before sitting next to me. "Bella, Ben won't stop calling me."

Her eyes twinkled and she continued to speak. "I have the urge to just meet with him, you know, take care of me until my husband wants to."

I took a big gulp of wine. "Did you?"

"No. I promised I was going to work on this marriage." She took a sip of wine. "But I swear if Edward doesn't fuck me soon, I'm gonna think he's gay."

I chuckled at her. Edward gay? Not even close. That man was a hundred percent straight. Hung like a bull and knew how to use it. My whole hoohah burned with heat just thinking of him again. I rubbed my legs together just to obtain that perfect amount of friction to stop the urge to run upstairs and have my man extinguish this fire.

Out of nowhere Edward appeared in the doorway. Angela and I both looked towards him, my whole body reacted to his close proximity. Hoohah wanted me to run over and hump him like a horny dog against its owner leg, however my heart was telling me to wait so I don't get hurt.

He walked behind us and his cologne wafted over to me. I closed my eyes fighting the urge to pounce him. I bit down on my bottom lip, preventing my mouth from opening and having a loud moan escape it.

"Hey ladies." He leaned up against the counter across from us. I weakly smiled as he smirked his fuck hot, crooked, panty wetting smile.

His ankles were crossed and I swear his bulge grew before me. I tried not to look, but FUCK I wanted to see his sports sock. Seriously, did he shove a clean pair of socks in there just to drive me mad? I had this overwhelming desire to feel all he has to offer in my mouth...my mouth started watering at the thought of tasting him.

I grabbed my wine glass and downed the remainder. "Whoa Bella's drinking tonight!" Angela chimed poring me a new glass.

Edward let out a sexy chuckle. Yup, if we were in the wild, I'd be the tiger pouncing him as my defenseless prey, ripping my teeth into every inch of his mouth watering body.

Angela had no idea what was happening, she kept babbling about some store, while Edward and I kept staring at one another.

She looked away for a second and he blew me a kiss. She turned her back, and I mouthed for him to stop. Angela would turn back to face us and I would hide my blushing cheeks behind my balloon shaped wine glass.

God this is going to be a long night.

"So Edward," Angela caught both of our attention. "What did you want to talk about? Whatever it was you can say in front of Bella." She sipped her wine.

This can't happen. I looked up to Edward pleading with my eyes to not say anything.

"Um," he looked at me. "I actually wanted to tell both of you that Eric was arrested this morning."

"What?" Angela and I shrieked at the same time.

"Yeah," he ran his hand through his hair, "I actually went to find him."

"Edward!" I screamed. _Is he fucking crazy?_ He can't do stuff like that without Angela getting suspicious. Or what would have happened if he had gotten hurt and neither Angela or I knew where he was.

"Edward, don't get yourself hurt, he is crazy," Angela yelled at him as tears rose in my eyes.

"I'm okay. I found out he was at the station so I went as Bella's lawyer."

Tears slipped down my cheek, he'd left me while I was sleeping and I didn't know. He went to find Eric for me.

"What did he say?" Angela asked.

"That's confidential Ang," he snapped at her.

"What the hell, Edward?" She slammed her glass down.

"I need to discuss things with Bella first," he said softly.

I looked at Angela. "Let's not talk about Eric." I smiled and looked at Edward and raised my brow to him. "Let's talk about this later."

"Fine, but Eric can't come near Bella?" Angela clarified.

"Well she has to sign the papers first so I can process them immediately."

"Oh, well at least your safe, Bella." She lifted her glass to tap mine before she took a sip. "He didn't seem crazy the other night, but he obviously is."

I became quiet, feeling uncomfortable with the Eric talk. The Eric I married wasn't crazy or scary.

Saved by the bell, we all shot up straight in our spots as the doorbell rang.

"Food's here!" Angela cheered happily, pushing her stool back to get up from her seat. "Edward, go pay for it while I set the table," she demanded before grabbing plates from the cupboard.

"No, let me pay." I jumped off my stool and chased after Edward.

"Bella, you're not paying." He kept walking towards the front door, his long strides made it hard for me to keep up.

"Please? It's the least I can do." I reached forward, barely grasping onto his arm. A shock spread up my arm as I got a good grip on his wrist.

I pulled him towards me as we made it to the front entrance together. He turned around and swiftly pressed my body up against the wall, right beside the door.

His hips pushed against mine, pressing my back flush against the wall. The sound of Angela setting the table in the kitchen rang in my ear as my hands came up to rest on his chest. My own chest heaved as he placed his hands on the wall above my head.

I looked into his piercing green eyes as our breaths filled my senses.

"Unless you want me to tell Angela right now about everything," he whispered to me, his voice sending a shudder coursing through me. His lips only millimeters from mine, allowing me to feel his breath and with each word I shook my head no.

"Then no, you can't pay."

Our eyes bore into one another's as the electricity between us crackled like pop rocks exploding in your mouth.

"Please don't tell her," I whimpered to him, knowing I couldn't bare seeing Angela upset in front of me. He kept his stance in front of me until the doorbell rang again, he then pulled away smiling his, I won smile.

_Fucking cock sucker!_ He did that on purpose which was clearly unfair to me.

He opened the door and the cool air felt good on my flushed cheeks. Edward handed me the bags as he pulled his wallet out to pay the young teenager.

I waited for him, thoughts of us as a couple filled my mind. Nights where we would stay in just like this, cuddle together on the couch while watching movies.

"Kitten, let's go eat," his velvety smooth voice drew me from my day dream. His hand lightly touched the small of my back as he whispered into my ear.

As we walked together my heart swelled with the possibilities of me actually being happy with him.

I know it's wrong that we're like this with Angela only as far as the other room, but there was no ignoring our ever growing connection.

..

Dinner was torture.

Edward sat at the head of the table as Angela and I sat on each side of him.

Above the table we kept our distance. No touching, nothing. But under, that was a whole different story.

It all started with one accidental toe nudging incident, I swear it was not on purpose. Then both of our eyes dashed up to look at one another, feeling our toes staying joined.

He stroked my toe in a gentle manner, silently saying hello. I reciprocated bringing my foot up to rest my toes on the top of his foot.

The socks were a little distraction, but I pressed a little more, stroking his foot a little harder with my toes.

He let out a harmonious moan as my toes slid up his ankle. He took another bite of his food as he moaned again.

"Mmmm, this is great," he spoke before shoving another forkful of noodles into his mouth.

Angela chuckled and I beamed, knowing it wasn't the food that was eliciting this reaction from him.

"It really is good," I agreed, taking my own bite while watching him as he watched me. I swallowed the remainder of my food, darting my tongue out to swipe across my lips.

"This is almost better then sex," Angela said causing both Edward and I to choke on our food.

"What?" She looked at us both. "I said almost, not better," she clarified.

I grabbed my wine glass, gulping it down and finishing the last drop.

"I don't know about that?" Edward retorted.

_Is it hot in here or is it just me?_ I felt my body heat up like fire as I watched Angela stare at Edward, who was looking at me and not at her.

"Bella, would you say this food is better than sex?" he asked me as his foot slid up and under my pant leg.

It took everything in me to stay seated, pretending we weren't playing footsie underneath the table.

Angela slapped Edwards arm playfully. "Edward, don't embarrass Bella. Look you made her blush."

"It's just really hot in here Angela." I fanned myself with my hand as his toes massaged the skin on my left shin.

Between the wine and Edward's touch I was a well burning furnace. I could heat up the whole house if need be. "Will you both excuse me? I need some fresh air."

I stood up from the table, and noticed both of them looking at me. "Enjoy your dinner," I said before turning and making a mad dash for the front door.

I whipped the door open and slammed it behind me. The cement steps felt cool under my socked feet. It began to soar up my legs aiding my body temperature to lower.

I spent a long time standing outside. The fresh breeze did wonders on my overheated body and mind.

I leaned my body against the railing, the wine was definitely hitting me now. I felt my body sway slightly.

I thought back to our dinner, happy that I had left when I did. I couldn't bear sitting there, it was too much for me to handle.

I know now that my decision to come here was wrong, especially since I can't control myself around him.

I grabbed my phone and text Jessica asking if I could spend the night. I waited a few minutes hopping from one foot to another.

The cold ground was finally freezing my feet. I walked back in the house and made my way to the kitchen and was surprised to see them no longer eating. The only plate left on the table was mine.

"Angela?" I called out. "Edward?" I began to walk around the quiet house. They were nowhere.

I climbed the staircase to the second floor, walking towards my temporary bedroom when I felt my body being pulled back. A scream began to escape from my lungs, but I was silenced by a hand covering my mouth.

I was pulled into a room, he released me from his hold as he locked the door.

"Edward what are you doing?" I whispered to him as he strutted towards me.

My body automatically gravitated towards him, my Hoohah was screaming for joy. Cheerleaders would recruit hoohah in a second. The tingling I felt would out shake any pom poms out there.

I squealed as he lifted me up in the air. My legs naturally curled around his hips as he grinded into me.

Give me an s, S. Give me an p, P.

I pulled his face to mine, our lips crashing together.

Give me an a, A. Give me an r, R.

He began to walk forward, only stopping once I was pressed against a wall. Sport sock pushed against hoohah and she pushed back.

Give me an t, T. Give me an a, A.

My heels dug into his backside, pressing him that much closer.

"Fuck, Kitten I need you," his voice was desperate.

Give me an n, N. What's that fucking spell? Hoohah cheered and shook her pom pom's.

"Uggh," I moaned grabbing his ear lobe with my mouth.

Spartan! It fucking spelled Spartan! I was drunk, horny and hoohah was doing her thang as my mouth tasted something better than Chinese. I sucked and bit down on his flesh feeling his fingers hook on the hem of my pants inching them lower.

"Where's Angela?" I asked, letting his ear loose only to suck it back in.

Sports sock pounded hoohah against the wall as I suckled on his ear. He let out a hiss as I masterfully mouth fucked his ear.

"I'm having you," he demanded. I felt myself slicken with the building heat between my thighs as he ground himself against me some more. He wasn't asking, he was telling.

My pants were now pulled down over my butt cheeks, his fingers digging into my flesh.

"Where's Angela?" I asked again, part of my brain kept wanting to know.

"I don't fucking care," he spoke in haggard breaths.

His lips trailed down my neck as I looked up to the ceiling. "Ugh," I moaned, feeling him suck on the skin of my collarbone.

My hands gripped his hair as he moved the collar of my shirt down and pulled out my breast. His mouth engulfed my hard sensitized nipple, sucking and nipping with his teeth.

"Edward, we have to stop," I warned, as I felt his fingers slide between the slick skin of my hoohah.

"Edward, please. I can't. Angela..."

"Kitten, I want to lick you clean." He swept his tongue up my neck as he slipped his finger out of me.

I watched him as his finger entered his mouth. "Oh, God." I knew what we were doing was wrong, but he had this ridiculous effect on me. Nothing mattered when I was with him. Him and I were right to be together, we felt perfect.

I glanced over his shoulder and took in the room around us, we were in his library. Books covered the whole room and there was a desk that sat alone right in the middle.

We were in his house, the house he shared with Angela, his wife. What we are doing was incredibly wrong, but it also felt oh so right. But not like this, not right now. "Baby," I kissed his cheek trying to get his attention. "We can't do this."

He stopped his grinding motion and stood still, staring at me. "Edward, I can't do this in your house."

"Let's go outside," he responded, his fingers now groping my bare ass.

"No." I slipped my legs down from his hips. He tried pulling me back up, but he knew I was right to stop us.

I stood on two feet looking up at him. "I need to find a place of my own." I cupped his face with my hands as he looked down at me, eyes saddened.

"You need to know that I want you and that I need you," I said. "But I can't do this here, like this."

"Fuck Bella, I will give those papers to her right now. I just fucking want you to myself. I'm done playing around."

"I know, but you can't do that yet."

He furrowed his brows.

"Let me move out first before you tell Angela. I'm waiting for Jessica to call me back. Maybe I can stay with her for a bit. I just don't want to be living here when you tell Angela."

I stood on my tip toes kissing him sweetly on his lips. "We can do this. I know we can."

"Bella, I don't want to be with her anymore." His hands pulled my pants back up to cover my exposed cheeks.

"I know. Tomorrow, how about you help me look for a new place, okay?"

"Then what?" he asked, sounding like a little boy that just had his favorite toy taken away.

"Then I leave here, stay with Jessica or somewhere else and you leave Angela, but only if it's what you still want." _Please say it is!  
_

"I want you, Kitten."

"And I want you, Spartan." I kissed him again. It deepened as our tongues danced merrily together. I broke them apart.

"I need to leave." I kissed him gently.

"No, I can't have you out of my sight." He became defensive. "I can wait to tell Angela. I'll do whatever you want me to do, but please stay here. I can keep you safe. I will go crazy not being with you."

I took a second to think things through. "Fine, but tomorrow I'm looking for a place of my own. As long as I'm living here we can't do this." I pointed between his chest and mine. "It's too hard. So, that means there will be no touching, no kissing, and no flirting."

"Are you trying to kill me?" he pouted, causing me to chuckle at his weakness.

"Come on, Spartan." I pulled at the collar of his shirt before placing one last kiss on his lips. "We can do this."

He smiled against my lips. "I'm going to die either way. If you leave I'll suffer not knowing if your okay and I will suffer with you so close and not being too able to touch you when I please. "

I wiggled my way out of his hold, walking away from him. I wasn't sure if we could actually do this, but we had to try. I winked before turning towards the door.

I unlocked the handle and pulled it open slowly. I saw him leaning against the far wall of the room, still buckling his belt as I slipped into the hall.

Thankfully the hall was empty. I tip toed down the corridor before I jogged down the staircase. I was parched and in desperate need of a glass of water. My chest was pounding from the rush of it all.

There's something extremely exhilarating about the thought of being caught. Trust me, I definitely didn't want to, but fuck, that was hot.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottled water, chugging back half in one long gulp.

I was alone, but was still anticipating Edward's arrival any moment. After a minute of calm breathing I walked towards the counter and ran the water in the sink.

I started washing the dishes, wanting to contribute with the clean up. Edward walked in and I chuckled when I saw that his hair stuck up like a porcupine.

"What?" he asked.

"You look like you stuck your finger in a light socket." I laughed as I continued to scrub the plates clean.

I placed the last plate in the dish rack and shut the faucet off. I stepped to the side grabbing a tea towel when I jumped at the contact of our hands.

I pulled back as he stepped in behind me, our bodies' inches away from each other, but no contact. "I'll dry," he murmured silkily.

Him speaking so close to me sent a chill up my arm. "And by the way." He stepped to my side and reached in front of me, his face inches from mine.

I closed my eyes, inhaling as much of him as I could. He pulled back and cleaned a speck of food off the plate with the sponge he'd just grabbed.

Angela walked into the room as both Edward and I stood facing the counter side by side.

I was about to turn around when he called my name, "Kitten." I glared at him as he continued to dry the plate. I ran the water again pretending to wash my hands.

Angela wasn't paying attention to us as she was yapping on about something neither of us gave a shit about.

"Your fly is undone," he whispered and I felt all the blood drain from my head. I heard Angela come up right behind us, she was throwing the empty food containers in the garbage as she yelled about some shirt.

I dropped my hand and cautiously zipped myself back up, pulling my shirt down to cover my open button.

I heard him chuckle as I looked over my shoulder, relieved Angela was busy cleaning behind me.

"Goodnight Edward." I glared at him as he continued to laugh. Hardy har har, smart ass.

I flipped him the bird before I turned to leave. "Goodnight Bella," he said as I tapped Angela on shoulder.

"Hold on," she spoke into the phone looking up at me.

"I'm going to bed," I smiled and waved as she nodded.

"Night Bella."

I walked around the island stopping at Angela calling me, "Hey Bella." I turned back to see her, Edward still drying, his back to me.

"You going into work tomorrow?" She had the phone held away from her ear.

"Yeah, I can't just stay here. I have a few things to do."

"Okay, well I don't want you to commute alone, so you might as well go into the city with Edward, especially since you don't have a car and I'll be at the gym early. I'm doing boot camp so I'll be out by four thirty. You don't mind going with him do you?"

Edward turned around to look at me and I knew we shouldn't, but I needed to go in to Seattle and find a place to stay.

"Yeah, it should be fine," I said watching Edward smile from ear to ear.

"Sweet, okay night Bella." Angela placed the phone back to her ear. I left the room immediately. Feeling myself heat up all over again.

I slipped under my covers in just my undies and tank top; it was too hot to sleep in anything else. I turned off the light and settled myself for sleep when my phone rang.

Jessica.

I grabbed it, opening the text message.

*Goodnight Kitten*

I stared at it for a bit. How did he get my number?

*How did you get my number?*

I asked knowing I didn't give it to him.

*Angela thought your lawyer should have your number in case of emergency's*

Fuck.

I smiled to myself happy in a way that I had another form of contact.

*Well I guess as my lawyer you should*

I waited.

*I wish I was with you*

*Me too*

*I'll see you in the morning?*

*Yup*

*Goodnight Kitten.*

*Goodnight Sparten.*

I placed a kiss on the screen of my blackberry before I set it on my nightstand and squealed into my pillow.

...

..

.

***dances happily* I love these two...but on a sadder note I need to explain some things that have happened that may or may not delay this story. We have every intention on continuing writing, but for those of you that dont have us on FB, unfortunately RL does intervene.**

***Ari I love you with all my heart. You know I'm here for you, Always. To lose a sibling is something that will change you forever. My heart goes out to you and know he smiling down on ya... MUAH MUAH MUAH...***

**So until Ari is ready with her next chapter...we wish you ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL a Merry Christmas and please do add us on FB or join the SMW group where we post teasers or updates... Leave some XMAS LOVE...3**


	14. Use somebody

So this chapter is a little different. It's in both E and B's POV. We hope you like it.

Huge thanks to our awesome sauce beta's Eifeltwr & Bella Ami! You both are like the p-nut butter to our jelly. The moon to our sky. The red beans to our rice. The apple to our pies! The Mountain to our Dews. The...

"**Ari shut the fuck up already! I think they get the point. God!"**

Giving DLIR the evil eye, "**Whatever. I was just sayin!"**

**Anyways before I was soooooooo rudely interrupted. Thanks to Eifeltwr and Bella Ami. Without you both we would just suck!**

**Thanks to all of our awesome readers at FanFic and TWCS! We wouldn't go on if it wasn't for all of you!**

**Enjoy our lovely's!**

**Chapter: 13 Use Somebody**

**Song: Use Somebody**

**By: KOL**

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~KOL~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

**I've been roaming around**

**I was looking down at all I see**

**Painted face's, fill the places I can't reach**

**You know that I could use somebody**

**You know that I could use somebody**

**Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak**

**Countless lovers under cover of the street**

**You know that I could use somebody**

**You know that I could use somebody**

**Someone like you**

**Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep**

**Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat**

**I hope it's gonna make you notice**

**I hope it's gonna make you notice**

**Someone like me**

**Someone like me**

**Someone like me, somebody**

**I'm ready now I'm ready now**

**I'm ready now I'm ready now**

**I'm ready now I'm ready now**

**I'm ready now**

**Someone like you, somebody**

**Someone like you, somebody**

**Someone like you, somebody**

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(EPOV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

I had to stop myself from laughing, at the expense of myself. Here I am, a 32 year old fucking man hiding in my own goddamn house. Under a bed (which thankfully sat high enough) like a six year old hiding from his older brother.

Then, I thought I was going to die when Ang said, "Charge me extra. I want an E, Bella." A fucking E? She must have meant T or C or any other letter but E._ The E must stand for Elmo!_ That's what I was telling myself until I heard Ang confirm, "It's for my Eddie."

What a cunt bag bitch! She fucking knows I hate being called Eddie! Never mind, I will never and I mean never see any goddamn thing on her.

Kitten was trying her damnedest to get Ang out of the room. I peeked at them from under the bed skirting, I must say hearing Kitten getting pissed at Ang had me hard. Kitten is claiming what is hers and I fucking love it!

After Kitten finally got Ang out of the room I decided to wait under the bed for a few more minutes just in case. So I counted and lost track once I heard Bella shuffle her feet back in. I started climbing out from under the bed when I heard the most glorious sound known to man. Kitten's giggles, I fucking love hearing her do that. It was music to my ears.

I had her in my arms in no time at all, the desire to hold her intensified as she molded herself to me. I've missed feeling her body against mine. It was perfect...we are perfect.

"Bella I'm so sorry," I whisper, holding her against me tighter, my hand rubbing her back.

Yes I know I called her Bella. I'm trying to call her that as much as possible. I don't want to slip around Ang and call her Kitten by accident. I pull back cupping her face in my hands. She is so beautiful. God I love this woman! I will tell her someday soon, but not today. There is so much that still needs to be said and done. The first thing is starting with my divorce.

I want Kitten all to myself, now and forever. I just need to make sure I heard what I think I did, make sure my head wasn't messing with me.

"Bella, you left Eric?" Please say you did? I watched her eyes fill with tears. What the fuck? This can't be good! Paranoia hit me, is she regretting that she left him?

"Baby, shh don't cry, I never want to see you cry." I never did.

_What am I going to do if she wants to go back to him?_ I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll be her friend. That's better than nothing right? I'll proceed with my divorce and hopefully in time she will come back to me. I'll wait for her until the day I die. I pull away, bending at the knees so I can be eye level with her. "You're scaring me, what happened?" I ask, wiping her tears away.

"He-cut-m-my…" She sobbed. _He who? And he cut her? Oh fuck no!_

"Who's he and what did he cut?" It dawned on me. "Did he hurt you, Bella? I swear I'll kill him if he…" I was fuming!

Kitten cuts me off. "Edward stop, I'm okay I swear." She was reassuring me. I've never felt so relieved in my life. I was happy she was okay, but I'm still going to kill that motherfucker for making her cry!

"Bella, you're everything to me!" I needed her to know. _I fucking love you so much! _

"I don't love him anymore, Edward." I couldn't stop the smile that broke across my face. _She doesn't love him!_ "I left him because I wanted to. I wasn't happy anymore. I would be lying if I said I don't want you. I didn't want to write those things in the note, but I felt I had to."

_She wants me. I feel like doing back flips. Fuck..._that note had broken me. That damn note had me wanting to beat the "none Kitten" girl's ass! Not that I would ever hit a woman...but she gave it to me so she deserved the beating.

As we talked more she asked me about the whole flower incident. I explained to her about how stupid I felt for doing it. It felt good to tell her the truth, to tell her that I only wanted her!

It killed me to see Bella heartbroken as she showed me what the stupid fucker did to her mother's blanket. I want to kill him. _Who would do that? She's not even alive to make another one. _ I can't wait to get my hands on him.

Kitten fell asleep in my arms. I wanted this every night with her. _That isn't too much to ask for is it? I don't think so. _I looked down at her face as she slept against my chest. _Beautiful. _After I knew she wasn't going to wake up I laid her down on the bed kissing her lips gently. I stood and watched her for a couple of minutes before I left to do what needed to be done.

Walking out of Kitten's room I head down the hall to my bedroom, aka the other guest bedroom. I grab my laptop and my cell, feeling the pressure of having a lot of work to do in a short amount of time. I call Em immediately, a little over an hour later we had the ball rolling. An emergency restraining order on Dr. Lame-O was in place. I had to call up Jenks to be my lawyer for my divorce since Emmett couldn't do it because it would be a conflict of interest.

Em called me back, telling me that they had Eric held downtown. I was up and out the door before I could even ask how he knew. Once I started my Hummer Em said he would meet me at the police station.

"Em, how do you know Eric is there for sure?"

"Rosie told me. I was on my way back to the office when she called saying they just booked him."

_Ah Rose!_ I should have known Rose working in the Special Victims Unit for the SPD would come in handy one day.

I threw my phone down driving faster. Living out of the city sucks sometimes. Pulling into the parking lot a short while later, I jump out of the Hummer and storm inside. Em was already there talking to the cops, he held up his hand up to me, stopping me as I approached him. I do as he asks and watch him work. Em is in serious lawyer mode, and he can be a scary motherfucker. After informing them that we are there to talk to Eric about being a potential client we were walking back in no time.

The cop looked at me as we walked together. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're Edward Masen." _Well no shit Sherlock_. _What gave ya__'__ the first clue?_

"I am," I say, deciding to keep my sarcasm to myself.

"You helped my wife."

"Did I?" I asked feeling caught off guard. I wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, her ex took her and their daughter and ran. He beat both of them and raped my wife before leaving them for dead." His saddened face brightened. "You had him put away for life! I can't thank you or repay you enough."

I remembered that case now. I wanted to beat the shit out of that guy myself for what he put them through. I worked none stop on that case for a month straight. Making sure every I was dotted and every T crossed. I wanted to make sure there was no way that sick bastard would ever see the light of day again.

I had an idea. "You said you want to do me a favor?" I ask him as we stop in front of a row of closed doors.

"Sure, you name it."

"That piece of shit in that room." I point to one of the doors. "He's my girlfriend's ex." It felt good calling her that, even though she was something way more. "He kind of flipped on her last night and I just want to teach him a lesson on how to treat a woman. I'll give you a grand right now not to hear anything."

He scratches the back of his neck looking around as he shakes his head yes. I look at Em. "Pay the good man." I said walking into the room.

Eric raises his eyes to meet mine. I watch amused as his eyes take a look of pure horror. I reach behind me locking the door not taking my eyes off of him once. I pull the string to close the blinds as Eric sits up straighter in his chair. As soon as the room is closed off to everyone out there, I walk over and sit down.

"It...It...It's you," he stuttered.

"No...No...No shit." I mock, holding back my urge to punch the shit out of his ugly assed face.

"What are you doing here?"

I reach into my pocket and watch him flinch as I slam the restraining order on the table in front of him. His eyes went from mine, down to the paper in front of him. "What the fuck is this?"

"What's it say?"

"You know what the fuck it says." Is he getting an attitude with me?

"I do. I filed it." _Read it fucker._

"That little bitch?" he sneered.

I was out of my chair, my hand swung around grasping the back of his head, slamming his face on the table, _hard_.

"Don't ever talk about her like that!" My fist was full of his hair as I yanked his face back up. _That's going to leave a mark._

"I'll talk about her however I want! She's my fucking wife!"

_Huh__,__ wrong answer buddy._ I let his hair go, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt with both of my hands, slamming his back against the wall.

"You might want to watch what you say."

"Fuck you! Just wait until I get my hands on her!"

_Why don't people ever listen?_ I pull him away from the wall only to slam him against it again. I keep his body pinned against the wall as I drop one of my hands and punch him in the stomach. He doubles over so I pull him back up.

"You need to listen to what I'm about to say because I'll only say it once." I spat venom. "That piece of paper lying over on the table says you can't go within 100 yards of her." I was right in front of his face.

"I'm not afraid of those pigs," he said.

"You don't need to worry about the cops. You need to be worried about me!" I pushed him back into the wall. I wanted to do so much more to him, but I knew I was crossing the line already. I dropped him from my hold. I may have kicked him before I walked towards the exit. I grabbed the handle, stopping I looked over my shoulder at him. "You understand what I just fucking said?"

He was still holding his stomach. "Yeah."

"Good. Now don't make me come back." I unlocked the door walking out, shutting the door behind me.

I look at the cop who was standing there. "There's something wrong with that man in there. I think he needs a psych evaluation. Out of nowhere he just started banging his head against the table." Em shakes his head laughing and the cop chuckles.

"I'll write up an incident report."

I nod at him, shaking his hand before Em and I left. Em didn't say a word to me until we were alone, outside.

"What the fuck did you do to him, man?" I look over at Em. He has this huge grin plastered on his face.

"I just told him to stay away from Kitten."

"Right that's all?"

"That's all."

"Whatever man! I know you'll tell me later. Now I need to get to the court house. I have fifteen minutes before my case."

"You better fly." I wave at him as he jogs to his car.

"See ya' bro. Oh and you owe me a grand man!" Em yelled as he crossed the parking lot.

"See ya'."

I felt good getting in my car, even though my hand throbbed a bit. I did go overboard a little, but I pretty much kept my cool. I was on an adrenaline rush. My heart raced as I drove back towards the house. Then it hit me. I didn't leave Kitten a note or anything. I hope she didn't wake up while I was gone. I weaved through the traffic. I run into the house, happy that everything is still quiet as I walked upstairs to her room. I look inside and smile; she's still sleeping. Walking over to the bed, I felt utter contentment. I laid down beside her, pulling her gently to me and smiled as she mumbled Spartan under her breath. I'm glad I affect her as she does me. I kiss her hair, whispering to her that I love her, close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I woke up a short time later, slid off the bed, before I arched and stretched my back out. I yawn as I head over to my laptop to begin the grunt work that needed to be finished.

Hours passed by the time Kitten woke up. I had her restraining order ready to be signed and I just couriered Jenks the files for my divorce. I showed Kitten the carbon copy of the divorce papers. I had to show her how serious I was for her and for us.

I was happy, but most importantly Kitten was. The ball was rolling. Our happiness was cut short due to Ang's arrival. Kitten returned to lying down quickly, acting like she was asleep. I was almost in hysterics, but Ang was quickly approaching, so I sat at the desk looking back at Kitten. Now I know her game. She kept her eyes closed, but I could see she was faking. I grinned when I realized that she can never pull that 'not tonight Edward I'm sleeping' bullshit on me! Nope, not now baby!

Ang walked in the room and not a second passed before she started drilling in me on, wanting to know why am I in Bella's room. So, I lie. She asks what's with all the paper work and I'm caught off guard as she starts walking towards me. I'm trying to hide the divorce papers so I distract her and tell her I filed the restraining order on Bella's behalf. Ang fucking kisses me full on the lips. The feeling had me on the verge of puking!

I wanted to tell her to back the fuck up, but I didn't want to fight in front of Kitten. So I told her I'm working in hopes she would leave!

Kitten's still lying there in the bed acting like she's asleep. I'd had enough of Ang. I am ready to tell Ang I'm done and I'm filing for divorce. I tell her we need to talk and she flies off with the shit that I'm not fucking her anymore. That's all she bitches about. I try to get her to shut the fuck up, stuff like that shouldn't be fucking said around others, especially when that other is my lover.

Kitten shuts Ang up; calling for her so Ang ran and jumped on the bed beside Kitten in a flash.

Tonight was eventful to say the least. Kitten in my house, footsie under the dinner table never appealed to me like it did tonight. But to my dismay, later that night Kitten cames up with a no touching rule. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Laugh because...well has she not met me? Doesn't she know I can't keep my hands off her? I want to cry because...again has she not met me? Being in the same house with her and not being able to touch her was going to be hell! I'm going to have the worst case of blue balls known to man and that shit right there, just isn't funny. I shuddered at the thought.

Kitten went to bed early, so I did too, but not before I used some of my smooth lawyer ways on Ang. Maybe not so much smooth lawyer as much as offering my Am Ex Black card for Ang to do some shopping. I was even able to get Kitten's cell number from her, and how easily she fell for it. Giving me Kitten's number by believing I needed to keep in contact regarding the situation with Eric.

So I lay down all by myself, thinking about how Kitten gets to ride into work with me. I'm fucking happy! Fuck this no touching shit! She'll be in my damn car, I mean my Hummer. Where the hell is my car? It hit me that we still haven't found it yet. Sorry didn't mean to get off topic there.

Kitten will be in my Hummer, where I make the rules! And the rules being I can touch her anyway and anywhere I want!

Okay, so that's a lie. Kitten wants us to keep our distances. So as much as I want to touch and kiss her I won't because let's face it, what Kitten wants Kitten gets!

I couldn't go to bed without talking to her one more time. Knowing she was on the other side of the wall made my heart ache. After texting her goodnight the urges to violate my phone clouded my mind. Yes I said violate my phone. You know violate like how I violated Ang's couch! I crossed my hands behind my head and wondered if Kitten will send me a naked picture if I ask her. Seeing as I can't touch her at least she can throw me a bone so I can look at her while I touch myself!

This brought up all kinds of new ideas; Kitten sitting across from me playing with her pussy while I watch. Fuck yes! That's what I'm talking about. I was getting ready to pull out my dick and have some fun when a knock came at my door.

"Edward?" and just like that my hard on was long gone. "Are you awake?"

For you? No. "What Ang?" I asked not even moving.

"Can I come in please?"

"I'm trying to sleep. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for what I said in Bella's room earlier. You were right..." Aren't I always? "That's something to be discussed in private. So I'm sorry for embarrassing you, okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine Ang. Goodnight," I said to her through the door.

Sleep came fast after that. When my alarm went off in the morning I was running to the shower. After taking the fastest shower in history, I was dressed and running downstairs. I skidded to a stop at the kitchen door taking in the sight before my eyes. Kitten was standing in front of the stove cooking and it smelt like heaven. She was wearing a tank top with the tightest jeans I've ever seen. The way her hair was pulled up, exposing her long neck, made me want to bite and suck on for breakfast.

Seeing her here in my kitchen cooking had me harder than I've been in awhile. I wanted to walk up to her, grab her by the waist and kiss her neck, surprising her by turning her towards me, sitting her up on the counter after I get her naked and fuck her till she can't remember her name.

I was getting ready to walk into the kitchen and go through with my plan. "What are you doing Edward?" Jumping I turn to see Ang standing beside me. Maybe I won't have blue balls after all. Fucking Ang kills the mood every time! What's she still doing here? She's not supposed to be here.

"I thought you had that...whatever it was this morning…"

"It was canceled." What? No! This was alone time with Kitten. Fuck! "But they have one later. So I'm going to that one. Um can you still take Bella with you?"

Fuck and yes!

"Sure, but uh what's she doing?" I ask Ang pointing to Kitten. Ang rolls her eyes at me placing her hands on her hips.

"She's cooking Edward," she said as she pushed passed me.

Kitten turns her head and looks at me. I wink at her and she blushes, turning back towards the food.

"Hey, Bella..." I call her, watching as she turns to me raising one eye brow.

"Yes?"

"What are you cooking?"

"Western omelets."

"It's not that health food shit that Ang makes is it? If so, I'll pass!" I wasn't trying to be a dick but I just hate that shit. Come on who the fuck wants to eat goddamn cardboard? Not me!

Kitten giggles. "No...I went to the store late last night. Ang took me after you fell asleep."

"Thank fuck!" I exclaimed as Ang hit me on the back of the head.

"Edward," she scolds. "Don't be rude."

I look at Ang. "I'm not!" I rub my head because that shit hurts. "I'm complimenting Bella because her food actually smells good." Ang shakes her head looking back down at her paper.

"Asshole."

I look up at Kitten and I just wanna fuck her that much more. She's staring a hole through Ang, her eyes are narrowed, her nostrils are flaring and her head is cocked to the side a little as she holds up the spatula like she going to cut a bitch. She looks pissed and hot as hell.

I smile walking over towards her. I reach around her to grab myself a coffee cup. My arm on accident...okay that's a lie, on purpose runs across her breast. Her eyes snap to mine, her breathing harder. "Sorry," I whisper, getting my cup and turning towards the coffee maker.

I grin knowing I'm going to get my ass kicked for that one. Huh maybe not because, she'll have to touch me to kick my ass. After pouring my coffee I turn to walk towards the table. Kitten is now sitting in my seat, her eyes dancing mischievously. Sitting in my seat means that I'm going to have to sit in between them. I smirk at her letting her know I'm onto her little game. As soon as I sit down Kitten stands up. What the hell? I watch as she grabs a plate before bringing it back over to the table as she walks behind me. The hand holding the plate comes around my side to set it down on the table. Her other hand runs up my back, her nails run down and I have to hold back a moan.

Ang's phone rings. I watch as she looks down to the ground at her purse/suitcase. As Ang is distracted Kitten leans in to whisper in my ear. "Don't fuck with me Eddie." Her voice hardens me and I have to bite my tongue as she licks my ear. I've never heard that name sound so damn hot before. I close my eyes trying to get myself under control before I grab her and fuck her on the table, with Ang watching. See Ang I still like to fuck, just not you.

I hiss as my right ear is twisted like a pretzel. "OW!" I yell as Kitten twists. Ang looks at me and I fucking explain. "The foods hot." I hear Kitten giggle from somewhere behind me.

My ear throbs. Her ass is going to pay for that!

I look at Kitten even though she's not making eye contact with me, she's looking at her plate with this huge smile on her face. Oh she thinks it's funny? Ang stands up, grabbing her plate while talking on the phone at the same time. I shake my head and start eating my food, not planning on wasting any of this deliciously normal food. It is awesome! No other word to describe it. About fifteen minutes later I was done, stomach bursting, but I was looking for more.

"Are you about ready Edward?" Kitten asks me so I spin around to face her. Looking around the kitchen Ang is nowhere to be found so I start stalking towards Kitten.

She backs away from me. "Edward," she warns, but I don't listen. I jump at her. She squeaks and turns to run. Man she can move! I'm getting ready to run after her when Ang calls my name.

"Edward, you're going to be late!"

Who cares it's my business. What is Emmett going to do, fire me? I think not. I walk out of the kitchen to see Ang standing by Kitten now.

I grab my things off the bench up front. "You ready Bella? I don't like being late." I looked at her, loving the eye roll she gave me, and knowing all too well that I'm full of shit.

"Yeah, I'm more than ready," she says normally, but to me she sounded like pure sex. I feel my dick get even harder, she fucking knows what she's doing!

Ang turns and tells us to have a good day then walks out of the room, talking on the phone again. Her and that goddamn phone. I step in front of Kitten my chest almost touching hers, I take my time leaning down to whisper. "After you, Kitten." I bend my head a little more, licking her neck. I pull away to see her eyes are closed. She grabs the front of my shirt not wanting me to move. "No way, uh-uh Kitten. No touching. Remember? You're rules, not mine." I smirk as her eyes fly open.

She pushes me away, before turning her perky ass and stomping out the door, headed towards the garage. I laugh at her, she turned and flipped me off which only made me laugh harder.

After helping her into the Hummer, I get in on my side, and am backing out of the driveway when she starts on me.

"Edward, we really need to keep ourselves in check. Ang could have walked in at anytime and caught us and if she finds out it will be pure Hell."

I look over at her, not wanting to deny her anything, so I smile. "Okay Kitten...I'll try to behave myself, but I make no promises. Is this whole no touching thing just at the house?" Please say yes!

"No." She turns in her seat to face me. "I can't touch you at all Edward. If I do, I won't be able to stop. If I get used to touching you outside of the house I know I'll slip and touch you when Ang or someone else is around. We can't afford that, not until she knows about the divorce."

I sighed in defeat; I know Kitten was once again right. "Okay, so just so we have this straight. No holding hands, hugging, kissing or sex in the back of the Hummer."

"Yes."

"Yes, we can do those things?" I was getting happy! "Maybe you can give me a hummer in my Hummer." I laugh knowing I have waited to say that line since the day I purchased it.

"No..." she smacks my arm.

"You touched me Kitten." I smile at her.

"We can't do those things...yet" she said, giggling again.

"You're going to kill me woman! I can see it now; my tombstone will read 'Here lays Edward A Masen. Sexy as fuck, best lawyer in the world, death by girlfriend...AKA Kitten. She wouldn't let him touch her so he combusted. R.I.P. fucker, because you're still not getting any!'"

Kitten full out laughed, so I chuckled with her.

"You sure are full of yourself, Masen!"

"Are you saying I'm not a good lawyer, Kitten?"

"I never said that." She got defensive "Although I've never seen you work, so I can't for sure or not."

"Do you doubt my mad skills, Kitten?" I stop at a red light and look over at her.

"Oh no, never! I've seen firsthand what your mad skills can do to me," she purred, running her fingers across her breast.

Fuck me! I close my eyes moaning, visualizing my mouth on her breast.

"Kitten!" I warn. I open my eyes catching her licking her lips seductively. I want her lips on me now! Leaning over to kiss her a horn blares from behind me.

"Mother fuckers!" I growl. Taking off, Kitten laughs again. "You're not being very nice, Kitten." I stare out my window, gripping the staring wheel.

"I thought you liked me naughty?"

"Goddamn it woman! You need to stop before I pull this car over and fuck you right now."

"Yes please."

My head snaps towards her. The evil, evil, evil woman is grinning at me. So what do I do? I pull off the nearest exit and turn into a parking lot, slamming my brakes.

"Okay, okay God I'll be good!" She shrieked as took off my seat belt and placed the Hummer in park all at once.

"Too late, my dear," I say moving myself over the center console. Her back is against the passenger door, I part her legs with my hands, leaning myself right in between. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but hey it'll get the fucking job done. She pressed into me as I kissed her neck, biting her skin lightly as my dick grinded into her pussy.

"Edward!" she moans. I growl into her neck wanting nothing more than to take her right here and now.

"Tell me what you want, Kitten!" I mumble while sucking on her neck.

"You...I want you Edward now." I grin against her neck. I have a point to make. My next move was expertly planned out. I pull away from her sitting back into my seat. I watch as she opens her eyes slowly. Her eyes are glazed over, her breathing is ragged, to the point of almost hyperventilating. It takes her a couple of seconds before she realizes I'm not even in front of her anymore. I watch smiling as her face changes from looking like she's about ready to tear my clothes off to wanting to tear my head off.

"What the fuck Edward?" She yells.

"What are you talking about Kitten?" I smirk devilishly

"Don't play dumb with me asshole! You know what!"

I laugh at her attempt to sound mad. It only makes her cuter to me.

"Fuck you Edward, that shit isn't cool!"

"I warned you Kitten, and did you listen to me? No! You just kept on going, teasing me, knowing that I can't touch you."

"Let's go," she huffed, crossing her arms and sitting straight in her seat, her eyes focused anywhere but me.

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(BPOV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

I sat there, arms crossed, legs crossed and if I had my hair down I'm sure it would be crossed and tangled too. The fucker played me on my own game.

I shook my head. I don't know what I was thinking trapping myself in a car with him. The confined space only amplified my urge to fuck his brains out. God I missed how he feels touching me. My skin heats up all over as I contemplate leaning over the console and sucking him off as he drives.

I glare over at him, playing the "I'm mad at you still" game. He keeps his eyes on the road ahead of him, every once and a while I catch his eyes stealing of glimpse of me.

"Kitten, don't be mad," he warned and I glared further. "Don't start something you can't finish." he said with a chuckle.

"Stop the car!" I said, only to cause him to laugh harder.

"We're on the highway, Kitten." He kept driving as I moved closer to him.

"Would you be able to drive a straight line if I sucked you off, right here, right now?" I leaned my upper body over the console, inching my lips to his ear. My hands rested in the middle of the car, nothing between us was touching except the breaths of my words.

"Seriously Kitten." He looked at me then back to the road. "You can't say shit like that." I watched him shift and move in his seat.

"Oh, are your pants feeling a little tight?" I reached my hand forward, lowering my fingers as he moans out loud. I inch closer, stopping my hand right above his restrained cock, just close enough to feel the heat pulsating off of him.

He swallowed hard; I watched his Adams apple bobble as he tried to restrain himself.

"Oh, wouldn't you like me to grab you right now?" I teased him, blowing cold air on his ear.

God I felt on fire. He made me feel so desirable, so passionate.

He licked his lips as his fingers gripped the steering wheel. I wanted to grab him, stroke him, feel him between my fingers, but I pulled my hand away instead, sitting back in my seat.

I smiled a cocky smile knowing how uncomfortable I'd just made him. Fuck, how would you feel if you were a folded sports sock? Twisted and closed into a ball. He's probably dying to be pulled out.

"Fuck, you're just cruel," he hissed.

The sexual tension continued to escalate as we drove in silence. I tried to focus on anything else but him, sadly I failed my own task. I took to biting my own nails, trying to divert my attention off of him. My hands wanting to touch every inch of him so I kept them busy, knowing in the end, my no touching rule would prove worthwhile.

"Are you coming to see some places with me?" I asked him as he turned off the ramp and the city line was visible.

"Only if you play nice," he smirked at me, causing me to become incredibly uncomfortable by the wetness pooling in my panties.

I'm going to need to change my underwear.

"I have one place to see today, my real estate agent sent me some links last night, so I have an appointment at twelve fifteen."

"I'm sure I can switch my appointments around so I can come."

I smiled at the thought of us actually moving on in our lives. The faster I move out the faster Edward can leave Angela, the faster he can be with me.

I squirmed in my seat as I felt the electricity flowing rapidly between us the closer we got to our work building. I knew that if we didn't release any of this pent up energy right now, it was going to be too late once we got to our final destination. I feel like turning the wheel and stopping the car myself, pulling him to me and allowing him to have his way with me and have him claim me as his, over and over.

"Bella!"

I shook my head realizing that we were already in the parking garage of our building. Edward was staring at me; his eyes burned a fiery green. I pressed my back pressed against my door as he leaned into me.

"Edward someone might see." I felt myself panic at the thought. He stopped once his face was inches from mine.

"Kitten." I closed my eyes feeling his face so close to mine. Still no contact, but I could feel his skin vibrate on mine. "I'll see you at lunch."

I felt him sit back on his side, open his door and closed before I even moved. I inhaled his lingering scent, wanting to keep this moment for as long as I could. He surprised me by opening my car door, causing me to fall back until his hand wound around me to keep me from falling.

His hand lingered there, and I allowed it to. The simplest touch had me on fire. I looked back at him and our eyes captured one another's. My heart pounded as he held his hand out for me to grab.

"I can get out myself." I turn so my legs dangled down. His Hummer was high, taller than I remembered. I took his hand in mine and allowed him to aid me down.

I pulled my hand out of his as slow as I could. "I'll see you at lunch?" I ask as we walk side by side towards the elevator, a good foot between us.

"Yeah text me what time you want to meet up." We both stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and my first instinct was to jump up and straddle him, but I didn't. Instead I pouted and waved goodbye as we separate on the main floor. I spend the rest of my morning, thinking and dreaming of my Spartan's next touch.

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(EPOV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

The morning couldn't pass any slower. I couldn't wait to get Kitten all to myself again this afternoon. The anticipation was going to give me a nervous breakdown. My phone rings.

"Masen," I bark.

"Eddie boy!"

I sigh. "What?"

"Aw… did someone not get any last night?" Em laughs.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked, becoming irritated.

"Oh, breaking out the whole name! Dude, you have not one but two women living under your roof and neither of them put out? You must really suck my man! Do I need to show them how it's done?"

"Emmett shut up before I kick your ass!" I yell from my office, loud enough for him to hear without the help of his phone.

"Eddie! I'm shocked that you would threaten me like that!"

I roll my eyes. "Again," I pinch the bridge of my nose. "What do you want Emmett?"

"You're late."

Shit. "Late?" Oh fuck I'm late! I throw my phone down running out my door. We had an important meeting that starts at 9:15 AM. I look at my watch and stop dead in my tracks as the seconds continue to tick. 8:50 what the hell? I hear Em laughing from behind me.

"That was priceless!" I look up at Em as he walked towards me from his office. "You should have seen your face when you came running out your door. Oh wait you can see." He hands me his cell phone, covering the entire screen was a picture of someone's huge ass.

"That's not me!" I laughed, shoving the phone back to him.

"Bullshit! You're an ass and that's clearly an ass. See it's you."

Getting in the elevator I ignore Em, wanting nothing more than to just hold Kitten. I get off once we reach the fifth floor where we will be meeting with James Michelson. He wants to merge his firm with ours which is never going to happen! Sitting in the waiting room five minutes before our scheduled meeting, my phone vibrates from within my pocket.

Pulling it out I smile at the screen, Kitten.

~What are you doing? B~

~Waiting for my meeting to start. What are you doing? E~

~Thinking about you. Is it bad that I miss you? I'm so bored not working. What's your meeting about? B~

~Baby I always miss you! Nothing really. Just someone wanting to merge and wasting our time. E~

"Who you talking to?" Em asks me as he tries to look over my shoulder.

"Get the hell away from me and it's none of your business!"

"Aw, Eddie is talking to his little girlfriend!" he teased me like I was ten.

"Mr. Masen, Mr. McCarthy. Mr. Michelson will see you both now."

~Baby I need to go the meeting is starting. Can't wait to see you! E~

A couple of minutes later we were sitting in the boardroom. Michelson was still getting papers together when my phone buzzed across the table. I picked it up and I opened the new text from Kitten.

~I'm counting down the minutes! Oh, when you're in your meeting, imagine that I am hiding under the table and while this guy is talking about wanting to merge your companies, I'll be unzipping your pants. Softly and gently I begin to suck on your cock...oops I'm such a bad  
Kitten. Have fun in the meeting. B~

I dropped my phone on the table with a clunk. Holy hell she did not just send me that! My dick is now crying to be released from its cage. I wanted nothing more than to have her under the table, hell on top of the table too. I wanted to hunt her ass down and fuck her into next week.

Em jabbed me in the ribs with his elbow whispering. "What the hell Edward? Close your mouth, dude!"

Looking at Em, I'm sure I looked like a wild man needing to hunt his prey. He's shaking his head and begins discussing our lack of interest in merging as I pick my phone up and text Kitten back.

~Kitten you better watch what you say to me! I'm a man on the verge of snapping. I'm trying to be good and play by your rules, but you need to play by them also or we will never make it to see the apartment this afternoon. E~

I set the phone in my lap just in case she texted me back, not wanting it to dance across the table. A couple of minutes later Michelson is going on and on about how it will be in the best interest if we merge.

I felt my phone vibrate against my dick. That shit just felt good. Grabbing it I lower my eyes to see it's a text from Kitten again. Do I really want to open it now? It's a losing battle.

~Are you still in your meeting? Because I'm sitting in my office and all I can think about is how I want to suck your cock, and let you feel the back of my throat! B~

Goddamn it woman! She's not playing fair at all. I quickly type a response. Fuck that, I'm playing back.

~You're a naughty Kitten, making it HARD to play nice! All I want to do is pound my hard dick into that sweet pussy of yours. Your rules are damned! I can't wait...with you talking like this! E~

I click send and shut off my phone, well because let's face it Kitten is too much for me to handle right now! I need to pay attention to what's being said before I sign the wrong thing. Thirty five minutes later we were walking out with a pissed Michelson standing behind us.

"What had ya' so flustered in there Edward?" Em asks as we step back in the elevator.

I shake my head grabbing my phone out of my pocket, turning it back on. "Kitten just fucking around."

"Must have been something good."

My phone beeps as soon as it boots up, I look down to see two new texts. I open the first one.

~Thinking about all the things I want to do to you. Starting with...~ I press delete. As much as I would have loved to have read it, I knew I couldn't.

~Hey sexy, I have some new ideas for us. Want to play? B~

"Goddamn it!" I say, a little too loud. A few people turn their heads in our direction as we walk back to our office. "Sorry." I mutter to Em as he gives me the "what the fuck?" look. The most awesome idea hit me. "Hey Em you want to come with us today to look at an apartment for Kitten?" This way I'm not alone with her. If I'm not alone with her I can't fuck her! Best and worse idea ever!

"You going to buy me lunch?"

"Yeah sure." God forbid he doesn't eat.

"I'm in."

I sit at my desk and text Kitten.

~You and your naughty little messages are going to get you into a lot of trouble. I have a surprise for you. See ya' in about twenty minutes. E~

Surprise here's Em! Ten minutes later my phone buzzes.

~Oh, I love surprises! What is it, tell me? Does it have anything to do with your tongue and my pussy? LOL :) I'll meet you at the Hummer. Oh, how did your meeting go by the way? B~  
I press the button on the phone to call Em.

"Sup?"

"Ready?"

"Always."

"Good." I hung up. Easy conversation, Em was standing by the elevator when I got there.

"So are we eating before or after?"

"After Em."

"Damn I'm hungry. Oh I should call Rosie and see if she wants to join us."

"NO!" I yell. Em looks at me like I've gone mad. "I mean I really don't want too many people seeing me and Kitten together. The less talk the better and if all four of us go out it will look like a couple's thing. If we keep it to just three it's a business lunch."

"Huh, good thinking bro. I didn't even think about that."

Fast thinking is what I like to call it. Kitten is already standing by the Hummer when we get into the garage. The smile she gives me nearly kills me. As soon as we were standing in front of her, Em grabs her in a huge hug picking her up off the ground.

"Oh!" Kitten squeaks, surprised.

"Nice to see you again Kitten."

"Don't fucking call her that!" I growl.

"Why? You do." he says putting her back down. Kittens eyes were about to bug out of her head. I mean come on, this is only the second time she has met Em. "Can I call her sweet ti...?"

"Finish that goddamn sentence Em and I will rip your head off!"

He laughs at my threat before getting into the Hummer. Kitten spins to look at me and I smile.

"I can't fuck you if someone else is around. And let me tell you baby, after your little stunt with the texts all I want to do is fuck you with my dick, my tongue and my fingers. With your no touching rules I figured this would keep me safe." I whisper in her ear, helping her into the Hummer, and shutting her door before I walk over to my side.

Ten minutes later we pull into the apartment complex. It looks nice from here. Walking over to Kitten's side I help her out. She slides down the front of me rubbing against my dick, who is now trying to say hi. She winks at me over her should as she walks away. I shake my head as Em jumps down smacking me on the back.

"She's something else that one there," He said, pointing at Kitten.

"Tell me something I don't know." Walking behind her I catch a couple of guys staring at her.

"NO!"

Kitten turns towards me. "No what?"

"No, you are not living here!"

"What why?"

"Uh, because I said," I explain, grabbing her arm, so I can escort her back to the Hummer.

"Edward stop!"

"Kitten, no! Just no."

She yanks her arm free. "You are not my father Edward! Now if you want you can stay out here. If not shut your mouth and come on," she replied, stomping away from me.

I had to adjust myself in my pants. That shit was fucking hot! We walked past the three guys who were still staring at Kitten. "I got this," Em whispered.

"Ya' know, you shouldn't stare at people like that. It's very rude. I don't like it when guys gawk at my little sister. It makes me want to hit someone," he threatened; needless to say they stopped looking at Kitten.

The condo was, ah okay I guess. Way too small I thought. The only good thing was the bedroom, and that's just because I could picture many a night having Kitten riding my dick.

Kitten was ready to sign the papers, so I dragged her into the kitchen, asking her to wait. "You still have more to look at."

She huffed and puffed and pouted a little...okay she pouted a lot. In the end I knew I was right. She needed to learn not to jump on the first thing she sees unless it's me, and then she can jump whenever the fuck she wanted.

The ride home was full of her pouting. She was pissed at me because I wouldn't let her sign the damn papers! She didn't talk to me the whole night. I texted her before I went to bed needing to hear some kind of forgiveness.

~Baby I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me. If you want first thing in the morning I will take you back to the realtor's office so you can sign the paperwork. Just please talk to me. I just think you will find something you like even better if you wait. Goodnight baby, I miss you. I wish you were lying with me so I could hold you. That's it nothing more; I just want to feel your body next to mine. Sweet dreams. E~

_I love you Bella_ was the last thought running through my head before I fell asleep.

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(BPOV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

He pissed me off. Who the fuck did he think he was, fucking jealous, typical man. I handled myself well, not letting the guys see I noticed them eye fucking me from across the lot. I kept walking wanting to see my new home. Instead I turn to see Edward practically growling and protecting me as his possession. I'm not going to lie, that shit was hot. I needed a house stat, so enough of the macho man shit.

I loved the whole place. The best part of it was the open concept and the next day possession date. I not only wanted, but I needed to be out of that house. The whole no touching thing was proving to be beyond impossible. Anytime he came near me and I had to touch or smell him.

I knew I was acting like a baby, by not getting my way, but I wanted that place. The longer I lay in my bed alone, reading his texts over and over the more I come to the conclusion that he may have been right. I only loved that apartment for its convenience of availability. The closet had sucked and as did the bathroom. Not that I'm going tell Edward that. Not responding to his texts at all. He can think twice about double crossing Bella Swan.

…

..

.

I woke up on a mission. I jumped out of bed and changed as quickly as I could. I had slept in too late, so I rushed out my room in hopes to catch Edward before he left for work. To my dismay he's left already. Angela was sitting at the island by herself.

"Good Morning," I greet her.

"Hey Bella." She sips her coffee.

"Edward leave?" I asked, stopping to stand beside her.

"Yeah he said he had some stuff to do, I don't know… I stopped listening when I saw it had nothing to do with me."

Wow, she is one stuck up bitch. I couldn't believe he'd stayed with her for as long as he had. _How did he put up with her?__  
_

"I was just wondering if you can drive me into the city," I ask, knowing I had to get a move on.

"Just take one of the cars." She pointed to the key rack. "I don't care just take whatever."

"Are you sure?" I ask her as she has yet to look up from her paper.

"Yeah." She seemed to be totally into whatever article she was reading.

I didn't have to ask twice. I grabbed my purse and was on my way to the city. I looked at the clock on the dash. 10 am. I smile knowing I was scheduled to see another condo at one.

I pulled into the parking spot at the mall downtown, got out and walked towards the front doors. The dance music pumping through the overhead speakers hyped me up; I walked further into the clothing store looking around to find my first purchase. I didn't have any good clothes with me, just jeans and a few t-shirts. Today I wanted to look mouth watering for Spartan, especially since his little stunt with Emmett had nearly killed me. So today, we can't touch, but he can sure as fuck stare.

I texted him, telling him we will meet at the high-rise condo building at 12:45. I squeal when he replies he is coming solo.

I waited for him with my agent, I tell her he is my lawyer and needs to approve the purchase on behalf of the bank. Fucking bullshit, but she believed every word. I heard the bell chime and on cue he walked out of the elevator. Well more like slow motioned out, sex music playing in the background. Brown chicken brown cow.

Shit...where was I? I shook my head as he stood in front of me, his eyes fixated on my exposed cleavage. Oh yeah, one of my purchases, Victoria Secret's Miraculous push up bra. And let me tell you, it pushed and it pushed a lot. My low cut black slink shirt fell just below my breast bone, dipping down enough to show just a glimpse of red lace.

His height gave him that advantage, I chuckled at him, and his eyes came up to meet mine. "You ready?" I winked and turned to walk into the condo, swaying my hips back and forth knowing all too well that his eyes were fixated on my back end.

I listened to all the details my realtor was blabbering on about, 1400 sq ft blah, blah. "Ohhhh look at the bathroom." I cut her off and walk into the full sized en-suite. Huge jet tub, and oh my! I walked into the shower and closed myself in. I fucking love steam showers, I looked up to the ceiling and smiled at the rain drop shower head. I forgot I wasn't alone, I heard Edward clear his throat and I turned to see him shaking his head. "Sorry." I stepped out and walk to him.

He grabbed my hand, stopping me from leaving the room. "You can't do shit like that," he whispered into my ear.

I looked up at him and I scrunched my brows. I didn't do anything on purpose this time? "What did I do?"

"The shower," he pointed, his breaths were becoming uncontrollable. His lips inched to mine. "How am I supposed to stay calm when all I can picture is you naked in there?"

I smiled as I realized that by standing there had him horny as hell. Hmmm, I'm good even when I'm not trying. I mean the bra yes, low cleavage yes, cream colored pencil skirt that stuck to my ass like saran wrap yes. But shower, that was fucking brilliant.

He growled in my ear as he sniffed my hair. I patted his chest, loving the firmness under his dress shirt. I grab onto his tie pretending to fix the knot as he stood looking down at me.

"Bella you're killing me," he sounded so weak.

"Aww I'm not trying too." I fix his collar. "I guess I shouldn't tell you I'm not wearing any underwear then?" I kiss his cheek before I dart out of the bathroom to see Jane waiting for me in the kitchen.

Bella 1 Edward 0

~**(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(EPOV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

I was up and out of the door before six AM even rang on my alarm. I knew Kitten didn't need to be at work today so I left early and was concerned as to why Ang was calling me at seven.

"Where are you?" she asks before I even say hello.

"I'm at the office." I lie; she doesn't need to know where I am.

"You left without Bella. Did you forget she needs a ride in? "

Never in my life will I forget Kitten. "She said she didn't work today."

"Huh...? Whatever. I just hope I don't have to run her all over the place."

_Fucking cuntbag!_ _What the fuck do you do all day anyways_? Nothing like work, cleaning or anything like that. _Fucking bitch._

"Does this call serve any value?" I ask irritated with her for wasting my time. I don't have time to waste if this doesn't have anything to do with Kitten.

"Well, I need you to do something for me."

"Sorry Ang, I'm going into a meeting." I hung up the phone without saying bye. I shoved my phone in my pocket and began looking around the store, trying to find the perfect necklace for Kitten. Yes you read right, seven AM and I'm standing in the middle of Tiffany's. The owner owed me a favor, so here I was bright and early. Why? Well because Kitten is worth everything. Starting today, I'm going to show her and woo the fuck out of her.

"I want that!" I said pointing in the book, nothing in the display cases was good enough.

"Excellent choice, Mr. Masen." _I bet you think so._

"It will take two days for this to be shipped in." Scratch that. Starting in two days I'm going to woo the hell out of Kitten.

"That's fine." I grab my wallet from my back pocket.

"We need to choose what diamond you want set inside."

I followed him into the back room. I sat down at the table and waited for him to come back in.

He sat down soon after, little bags filled with individual diamonds. I felt nervous for some reason. I wasn't proposing but this whole scenario had my stomach doing flips.

"The necklace varies in price from the choice of diamonds we inset. That's why it's not in stock." Mr. Creviston explains as he lays out the first diamond onto the velvet piece of material.

Once he had a few diamonds laid out, he began to explain the differences. "Can I see this one please Mr. Creviston," I ask pointing to a diamond I liked.

"Jared, please call me Jared."

I smile at him as he places the diamond under the microscope with tweezers. I ended up choosing the .41 diamond. Not too big but not too small. The round diamond sparkled beautifully, the color clear as can be with no flaws noticeable under the microscope. The mini diamonds set around the main diamond were also chosen for clarity. After I paid, I said my goodbyes, and walked out of the store as my phone beeped. _Em can wait until I get there. _I press ignore.

A couple of hours went by and still no word from Kitten. I was beginning to get nervous, just as I was about to call Kitten to make sure she was okay, she beat me to it.

~Meet me at the high-rise at 12:45. B~

Short, sweet and to the point. _I wonder if she's still pissed_. _I'll take her some place nice for lunch__,__ somewhere far from here so we can talk and be Edward and Bella._

~I'll be there baby! This time without Em. You're not still mad at me are you? If so how can I make it up to you? I miss you and will see you soon. E~

The next couple of hours went by incredibly slow, I'm guessing it's because I was watching the clock, every second seemed like a minute and every minute seemed like an hour. When the clock read eleven forty five I was up and out the door.

Pulling up to the condo I smile because this is where Kitten should live. Classy, elegant and sexy just like Kitten. Walking into the front doors I headed to the front desk.

"I'm Edward Masen, and I'm meeting Ms. Bella Swan here at twelve forty five."

The woman looked at me, drooling a little. "Uh huh." She didn't even blink.

"Which way do I go?"

"Take the hall to your right. Go to the second set of elevators. Here's the keycard, you'll need it to swipe," she said, still not blinking, she's kind of freaking me out.

"Thank you." I grabbed the keycard and walked away, following her directions. Finding the elevators easily, I stepped in and start feeling excited. I was this much closer to being with Kitten. Private key access, _I'll have to talk her into getting this place._ Stepping out of the elevator I see Kitten, she was standing with a taller lady, which must be the realtor.

My eyes go back to Kitten. _What the fuck is she wearing? _I couldn't move my eyes away from her tits. _Oh how I wanted to suck on those babies!_ My dick started growing harder and harder with every fucking step I took. I stopped right in front of her. _Goddamn it woman!_ I know for a fact she's trying to kill my ass off. She was wearing what you might call a shirt, I however call it something to clean up my cum with. Anyways, it's this tight, low cut, black, did I say tight already, shirt. Looking down at her prefect chest I see red lace poking out. _Holy mother of fucking hell! Red...red...red lace._ I swallowed hard nearly choking. Red lace is like my very own kryptonite. My dick wanted me to push this other woman out the window and take Kitten against the wall...hard! She chuckled and my eyes went to hers.

"You ready?" she asked, walking away. _More than you will ever know baby! _My eyes focus on her tight little ass in that fuck-hot skirt! Groaning I look away, _I can't do this! She's too much for me! I can't be around her and not touch her._ Walking into the condo I am impressed. I heard the realtor talking so I followed her voice. Kitten was looking around as the realtor looked at me and winked. Not like a watch me make this sale wink. No, I'm talking about let's get naked and fuck wink. _Yikes!_

"Ohhhh, look at the bathroom!" Kitten said, cutting her ramblings off.

I followed Kitten into the bathroom and had another battle with my dick. He just about won! He wanted me to lock the door, tear the clothes off of Kitten and fuck her from behind so she could watch us fuck in the full body mirror. _Oh god, _watching her stand in the shower sure the fuck wasn't helping at all! I cleared my throat, Kitten turned to me smiling.

"Sorry." She stepped out of the shower; she started to walk past me until I grabbed her arm.

"You can't do shit like that!" I whisper fiercely in her ear.

I wanted so badly to suck and nibble on it as she asked what she did this time. _As if you don't already know!_ She knew just how to make every fucking inch of my body sing. _No panties?_ She kisses my cheek and ran out of the room. I can't move at all! I was stuck, like someone had poured a ton of super glue on my ass. My tongue has rolled across the floor, my chin on the ground, my eyes the size of planets. And my dick...well he's kind of pissed right now that Kitten is teasing him. All he wants is a hug, from her warm tight pussy.

Once I reigned in a few brain cells I walked into the living room where both ladies were looking out the window. It was a nice view. It would be even nicer with Kitten pressed against the glass naked while I licked her pussy. _Fuck Edward! Think of something else. Em naked!_ That did it.

I was clear thinking until Kitten turned around, and bent over to pick something up from the table. All I see were her tits, and red lace. _Fuuuuuuuck._ She looked at me while licking her lips and winks. I close my eyes, turning to walk into a different room. _Fuck this shit!_ No man in their right mind would be able to keep away from her. She's too sexy for her own good. I find one of the bedrooms. It's fucking huge, there are two chairs sitting in there. One on one side of the room the other on the other. I assume it's being used as the office. Sitting down I lean my head back, _something has to give!_ I close my eyes while willing my dick to chill the fuck out! He on the other hand has different plans. He keeps flashing images of the red lace behind my closed eyes. _Red lace, bare pussy...Red lace, bare pussy...Red lace, bare pussy...Red lace, bare pussy!_

"Jesus enough already, stop!" I growl. I smell Kitten before she even walks into the room.

"Who are you talking to?" She giggles, walking behind me.

"No one." She runs her nails through my hair, scratching my scalp and I fucking purr! "Jesus that feels good."

She bent down to whisper in my ear. "Good, but I know what will feel so much better baby." She hummed, sucking on my ear lobe.

I growled, reaching behind me I grab her hair, fisting it in my hand. She moves from my ear to my neck, slowly licking and sucking the flesh there.

"Fuck baby...I want you so goddamn much right now." I pant as she bites a little harder and I moan. She pulls away walking in front of me, placing her hands on my thighs, bending down so I have the perfect view of her chest in that damn red lace.

"I know you do." She straightens up with a twinkle in her eye.

My hands go straight to her waist pulling her to me before she tried to sneak away. I moan and she whimpers as I hold her against me, my face pressed against her stomach. Her hands go to my hair, her fingernails scratching my scalp.

"Good things come to those who wait." She wiggled her tiny frame from my hold, my eyes snapped open to see her walk away, she stopped in front of the chair on the opposite side of the room, turning slowly to face me. "You never said anything about me not wearing any panties?" She pouted her bottom lip, the same lip I wanted to grab and hold captive. That's it! I'm throwing my cards down. _I'm all in._ I'm calling her bluff!

"Well, there's a reason Kitten." I get comfortable in the chair. "I don't believe you, so you're just going to have to show me." I gave her my trademark panty soaking, get on my dick and fuck the hell out of me smirk. I watched as her breath caught, her eyes glazed over before she did something I never would have thought my Kitten was capable of doing.

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(BPOV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

_He doesn't believe me?_ I stared at him in complete shock as he settled himself in his chair. _Fuck _I'm on the spot. My heart pace quickened and my skin began to feel warm. I was acting on impulse, the flirting and teasing were all in good fun. Now he thinks he's won. I feel myself becoming more confident as he continues to sit there, hands steeple as his fingers drummed against each tip like Mr. Burns on Simpsons. Although Edward was far more attractive, the look he was casting right now was just… smoldering.

The lack of material down south was not working to my advantage. The heat between my legs only caused the skin to become slicker as I stood there. I rubbed my thighs together feeling the wetness spread._ Do it Bella._ He quirked his brow and I chuckled. "Your quite confident there Mr. Masen," I said to him as I walked in front of my chair and sat, keeping my knees close, crossing them over without showing him a peek.

His eyes watched every move I made. A little shake of my heeled foot had his eyes shaking in return. I had him hook, line and sinker. I licked my lips as I uncross my legs, Sharon Stone style. Right leg widens enough to cause my skirt to rise up my thighs, allowing him from across the room a clear view of my bare skin. I slid my left leg over and crossed it over my right knee, basking in the delightfulness of his arousal.

His cheeks flushed as he hung his jaw low, tongue would definitely be rolled out on the carpet if that were humanly possible.

"Ms. Swan?" Jane called for me from down the hall. I had told her I needed a few minutes to discuss with my lawyer.

"I'm coming," I called to her as I stood.

Spartan shot out of his chair and in one glide he was across the room. His arms clamped on to my waist, his hands groping my bottom.

"No touching," I chastise, allowing him a few extra seconds of deserved fondling, his fingers slid back and forth over the smooth material on my ass.

He groaned into my neck before I pushed myself away. "Buy this place," he demanded and I chuckled at his desperation. "Sign, pay, and do whatever the fuck you need to do, because we're not leaving this place anytime soon."

"Oh baby." I tap his cheek. "You know how I liked the condo yesterday where you didn't?" He nodded a silent yes. "Well I think there might be one I like a little bit more than this one."

We stand together, quiet, composing our heavy breaths.

"Ready?" I ask knowing he is frozen in one spot like a statue. _God is he perfect._ I look over his face before I turn to leave.

He began to follow me, but stops me as soon as we entered the hallway. "I'm not following you." he walked a head of me. "You," he pointed back at me with a smile. "Stay behind me. No walking that ass in front of me unless you're planning to take it from behind."

I shook my head and my smiled wide, shoeing him to walk with my hand. T_hat's fine, you walk ahead of me. I'll just stare at your ass for a change. _He shoved his hands into his pant pockets, only causing the material to mold to his curves.

"So, Ms. Swan is it a yes?" Jane asked me as soon as we both entered the kitchen.

"Um, I don't think this one is." I smile feeling my heart bang. "But if we can go up to the penthouse next, I'm sure Mr. Masen would find that more to my liking."

~**(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(EPOV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

I watch with rapt attention, waiting for nothing more than a glimpse. That's all I was asking for. My eyes followed her every move, she sat and crossed her legs. I can't see a goddamn thing. Then the heavens opened, the angels sang and I was a happy man. She hadn't been lying when she said she wasn't wearing any panties. I had to have her, she was going to buy this damn place. We were going to stay here for hours while I had worshiped every inch of her body. I told her to pay, sign what the fuck ever needed to be done. She told me no. The words penthouse caught my attention.

"By all means Ms Swan, shall we?" I ask, leading her out of the condo.

"Yes we shall."

Waiting for the elevator, Jack, Jan, Jonna whatever her name was turned towards us. I wanted to cry! Hell I think I did.

"So how long have you been Ms. Swan's attorney?" I felt Kitten stiffen beside me.

_I got this__,__ I get paid for this shit. _"About two years now."

"Oh, really? How did that come about?"

"Well Ms Swan here is a trust fund baby. Her last attorney couldn't handle her wild ways so she fired him and hired me." I gave June my trademark smirk.

'Oh," she said, turning to the elevators as the door slide open.

We were stepping in when her phone rang. "Hello, this is Jane."

_Oops, Jane my bad._

"Hang one second please." She put her hand over the phone. "I really need to take this call. Is it okay if I just meet you two up there?"

"That's fine," I answered as she handed me the keycard stepping out of the elevator. As soon as the doors where closed Kitten hit me upside the head.

"What the fuck?" I kind of yell, rubbing the back of my head. Kitten had her arms crossed as her eyes shot death rays at my head from the other side of the elevator.

"Don't think I didn't see that!"

"See what?" I asked, still rubbing my head.

"Your little smirk Eddie." I couldn't help but grin at her. "What are you grinning for jackass?"

I walked towards her, pinning her against the wall. Oh god she's sexy even more so when she's all pissed and jealous. "Are you jealous baby?" I whisper.

"No!"

"I think you are."

"Well you're wrong." She tried to push me backwards, but I grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head, before lowering my lips to her neck. I slowly licked from the base of her neck to the back of her ear. "No touching," I whisper in her ear as the doors slide open, dropping her hands, I walk out of the elevator.

I took a couple of steps before I heard a quiet scream and stomping. She stopped in front of me, and looked me in the eye before she stomped on my foot.

"Ow, goddamn it woman!" I jump around holding my now; maybe broken foot as she sashays away, hips seductively swinging from side to side.

"I've told you once already. Don't...fuck...with...me!" she called over her shoulder.

"You can't get in Kitten I have the keycard."_ Ha take that!_

She stopped, turned back towards me, and narrowed her eyes. She started to walk back towards me, the look in her eyes screamed 'You are a dead motherfucker!'

"Fine, here take it." I threw the card towards her. I didn't want her near me right now. She looked at the card that was now lying by her feet, then back at me.

"You better pick that damn thing up and hand it to me right now, Mr. Masen."

The way she spat my name had me all kinds of fucked up. Walking...limping towards her, I stopped in front of her. I could use this to my advantage. Kneeling before her, my eyes roam over her body. _Fucking prefect! _Van Gogh could have never made anything as perfect as my Kitten. I grab the card with one hand sliding my other hand up her leg as I stood. Kitten's eyes were closed, I slid my hand to her round bottom, I squeezed it and she moaned a little. "Baby?"

Her eyes flutter open. "Hmmm."

"You ready?"

She shakes her head realizing she caved again. "No touching," she scolds for the hundredth time.

_Yeah whatever baby! _"Sorry," I said, bringing my hand off of her, she turned and headed towards the penthouse door.

"Kitten?"

She didn't stop walking as she answered me. "What?"

I chuckle. "You're going the wrong way." I look down at the floor not wanting her to see me laughing.

"Laugh it up old man!" she muttered before turning back to walk towards the door behind me. I lost it, I laughed so hard, she just called me an old man! _Jesus, I fucking love this woman._ She walks past me and I grab her.

"No touching, Edward!"

"Shut it, woman!" I laugh, hugging her. _She's so damn cute._

"Why are you still laughing?" she asks, returning my hug.

"It's funny and you're so damn cute when you're mad."

"Whatever. Can we please go look now?"

I kiss her forehead, pulling my body away, except I keep my arm around her waist. I'm done with the no touching shit! I can handle not having sex with her but holding her, I can't do without anymore. Opening the door for Kitten, we both stopped as we take in the breath taking view. _This is it!_

"Oh my God, Edward. This is it! I want this one." her voice full of excitement, I pull her closer to me.

"Let's look around a little bit, okay."

"Okay," she whispers. I let her lead me wherever she wants to go. She walks us to the master bedroom. I'm still in awe with the view. I walk over to the panoramic window as Kitten was on her own mission; a mission to the bathroom. She loved bathrooms. The place could be a total dump but if the bathroom was nice she would take it. I stand alone, looking out the window, taking in the view.

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(BPOV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

The master bathroom was orgasmic. The large, two person bathroom was attached to a walk in closet. _Edward needs to see this._ I walked to the doorway and stopped mid step, words unwilling to spew out. I was awestruck. Not from the condo itself. It was the view in front of me. His back was to me so I just stood there gazing. Curtains pulled open, Edward perfect as he is, framed by the Seattle skyline. I recalled the night from the hotel, when I waited for him to come up as I stood looking down at the City. My love for power and life swirled to life that night. I wanted that. I wanted to wake up to this every morning, Edward included.

He stood quiet staring out the window as I inched my way to him. I bit my bottom lip, tip toeing towards him.

"I can see you in the reflection," he spoke to me without moving.

"I know." I stood behind him, snaking my arms around his waist, hands resting above his belt buckle. I hugged him tightly, my cheek pressed flat against back.

"Do you like it?" he asked me and I silently nod. This is real. This is where I belong. I was meant to meet him that night. We were meant to be together.

"Ms Swan?" I pulled myself off of him as Jane approached. "Oh there you are! This place is bigger than I thought."

"I want it," I told her, not wasting time.

"Are you sure?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes," Edward and I said in unison.

"Okay," she looked at both of us, "Possession isn't until next week though."

I looked at Edward and he nodded his approval.

Three hours later, I signed on the dotted line. I negotiated back and forth with the sellers, finally ending with a contract I was happy with. I moved up possession date for the weekend instead, all appliances stay and window treatments. I demanded they pay the close out costs too since this place was beyond my budget. I choked when I saw the number originally, but Edward did what he did best. He negotiated his way until they caved, a number far less scary, and one that I could afford without any help.

Jane left us alone in the condo and to my surprise Edward and I just explored. Both of us alone yet we both didn't feel the rush to ruin it by "touching." There was something in the room that eased us, relaxed us, like we were finally where we should be. Maybe it was the realization that this place was going to mine and eventually his.

I walked past the fireplace, stealing a glimpse of him as he adventured through the cabinets in the wet bar. I pretended to be looking at something, anything other than him, my head down, but my eyes constantly scanning for him, watching him touch and walk around beautifully.

He'd walk passed the couch, sliding his fingers along the top then gliding his fingers across the counter top he walked passed next. As soon as he looked my way, I diverted my eyes somewhere else. We danced around the rooms, never once coming close to one another. Occasionally our eyes would meet and I would blush like a school girl.

"You ready to go home?" He looked at me and I smiled.

"I am home."

He stepped towards me and I met him halfway. My feet planted themselves in the plush carpeting. His hands came up to the sides of my face, running his fingers through my hair as he cradled my head. I allowed him this. My face tilted so our lips aligned. "I'm telling Angela tonight," he traced his lips over mine. Touching, tingling, yet no firm contact.

I knew it couldn't wait any longer. "I can stay with Jessica," I whispered against his lips, our noses nuzzling one another's. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, my heart practically felt like it was about to jump out of my chest.

"Is it too soon to say..." he stopped me by pressing his lips on mine. I pressed back, feeling his hands come to wrap around my waist.

"Kitten, I love you." He lifted my feet up from the ground as I crushed my face in the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes taking this moment for all its worth. My hands wrapped around his shoulders, his love spreading through me as I closed the small gap that was left between us.

"I love you too, Spartan."

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(EPOV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. Kitten deserved so much more than I can give. I couldn't help it. Everything just felt right. I had to tell her that I loved her, but she blew me away by saying it right back._ She loves me too._ This was the woman I should have waited for. I knew for awhile now that Bella meant the world to me. Only time will allow me to show the world that she is mine, now and forever.

Kissing her once more I pulled away. "Baby, we should go."

"I don't want to!" She pouted.

"Come on, you must be hungry?"

"Not for food." she fucking purred in my ear. Fuck me running! This is going to be a long, hard night. Pun totally intended.

"Behave baby," I warn, pulling her from her new home.

She pouted all whole way down the elevator. "Smile, you have the rest of your life to enjoy your new place."

"No!" she said as we approach the Hummer.

"No? Now what?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Not mine, ours."

I couldn't help the stupid ass grin that spread across my face. I leaned forward grabbing her face with my hands. "I love you so much. Thank you, what you just said means the world to me." I kissed her gently, not a 'we are about to have sex' kiss, there was no tongue involved. I want her to know how much I loved her. I pulled back staring at her. She smiled at me.

"I love you too, Edward."

I helped her into the Hummer, before climbing into my seat quickly.

"Come on Romeo, let's go." I grabbed her hand and held it the whole way to the house. Not home...not anymore. "Oh no, I need to get Angela's car." Bella looked at me frightened.

"Don't worry Kitten, Ang won't notice. We'll pick it up tomorrow."

She nodded silently. I could tell she was thinking something. "You're really going to tell Ang tonight?"

"Sure am, why?"

"I really don't want to be there when you do, Edward."

"I understand." The rest of the drive was silent. I let her hand go when we pulled into the drive way. Getting out I tried to get to Kitten's side, but she was already jumping down.

"Why is this thing so big Edward?" she huffed as slammed the door shut.

I smirked at her. "It's not the only thing I have that's big!"

She laughed. "You're such a dork," she said playfully, walking by me. I smacked her ass. She jumped and turned to point at me. "Watch it mister!" she scolded.

"Whatever." I held the door open for her.

She walked in, with me right behind her, I of course was staring at her ass, again. She headed towards the living room while I went straight for the kitchen, wanting to make us something to eat. I was getting ready to open the refrigerator when I saw a note hanging there.

Edward,

Sorry, but I won't be home tonight.

I had something come up. I have my cell on me.

Bella has my car so she should be fine, but make sure she gets home safe.

If you need anything call me.

Goodnight,

Ang.

_Good night? No shit?_ _I have Kitten all to myself tonight? Fuck this must be my lucky day. _

Now I know what everyone is thinking that I'm going to be a bastard and try to have sex with Bella in Ang's house. _Am I right? Is that what you were thinking?_ Well if so, all I have to say is..._Wrong answer try again! _Tonight I just want to hold Kitten. I want to get to know her better. Show her I want more than just sex. Shocking, I know, coming from me. It's true; I don't want her just for sex.

Smiling, I open the refrigerator. _Huh,_ still not much to choose from. _Oh there we go! Hot dogs, you can't go wrong with hot dogs, chili and cheese!_

"Edward?" Kitten called as she walked into the kitchen. I grab what I need before shutting the refrigerator and pulling the note down, I kiss her cheek and hand her the note.

"What's this?"

"Read it," I replied as I set everything on the counter. I turn to see her biting her lip and smiling.

"Is this true?"

"Yep, sure is."

"So, we're alone...like really alone?"

"Yes we are."

She squealed and ran towards me, jumping into my arms, I grab onto her securing her to me.

"I'm so happy! I didn't want to leave you yet."

I kissed her temple. "Me either, baby." I placed her feet down on the ground. "Now go sit down and find something to watch. When the food is done I'll bring it to you."

She kissed my cheek before running towards the living room. _Tonight is going to be a good night! _After the food was cooked I brought our plates into the living room. I set them down, before sitting next to Kitten on the couch.

"What are we watching?" I asked as I took a huge bite. Kitten's eyes about bugged out of her head before she burst into giggles. _What the hell? _I chewed my food, swallowing the chunks. "Kitten, are you okay?" I ask as she is in hysterics.

"Oh...my...God...Edward...the...video..." she giggled, then snorted. _What the hell is she talking about?_

"Baby, you've lost me. What video are you talking about?"

"At work..." was all she got out. She was seconds from rolling on the floor from laughing so hard.

This is one more of the, oh so, many reasons I love her!

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(BPOV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

Angela: not home. Edward: fuckable, sitting in front me, legs crossed with a plate full of hot dogs.

Me: sitting on the couch across from him, watching his mouth open, half the dog and bun disappeared inside. My stomach shakes, my nose makes music while I breathe in what little air that I can get.

"Kitten, are you okay?" he asked and I laughed even harder. Fuck, I laugh uncontrollably, enough that I think I might wet myself. I recalled the shoved hot dog in his mouth and couldn't help the laughter that escaped my mouth.

"Work," I said in between one of my signature snorts. I looked at him, my eyes tearing; my smile hurting my cheeks as I try to catch my breath.

"Okay?" he sat waiting, half hot dog in his hand.

My eyes go to the food he held, shaking my head. "The way you shoved the hot dog in your face had me thinking about work." I wipe a tear, taking a deep breath. "At our Christmas party last year, all the staff came to my house, we rented a hot tub and well, we decided to play the 'I have never' game."

"What's a…" he began to ask, but I shushed him.

He took another bite of his hot dog as I continued. "Well it's a drinking game, and I would say, I have never sucked a guy off as he drove." I smiled watching his eyes bulge. I don't think he was expecting that as he began to choke on his food.

He swallowed and cleared his throat. "You girls talk like that?"

"Uhhhh yeah, we were drinking. If you have done what that person hasn't you need to take a shot or drink." I smiled as I got excited remembering the story. "So Tina, my massage therapist, well it was her turn to start." I couldn't help but giggle. "So she says, I have never put a dick in my mouth." I watch him as he sits up straight.

"Bullshit! Is she a lesbian?"

"No. Although, that's how all of us reacted." I took a bite of my own hot dog, my stomach was churning from running on empty all day.

"So, her poor boyfriend has never gotten you know what. We were all shocked and of course all of us had to drink. We just bugged her and kept bugging her, shocked that she never had, so then." I laugh before I even tell him the rest. "She says," I bend over, slapping my knee. "Have you not seen the commercial, 'don't you put it in your mouth'." I was full out tearing remembering the video perfectly, the song in tune.

Edward just sat there smiling, enjoying my laugh attack.

"You never saw it either huh?" I ask him knowing he had no clue what I was talking about. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. We walked upstairs until I stopped us at his desk. Booting the computer up, I opened the browser and entered the YouTube site. "You have to hear the song to appreciate the joke."

I type in the commercial name. "It's a Canadian commercial from the nineties. So, of course most people have never seen it."

"Where's she from?" Edward asks me while we waited for the video to load.

"Some small city, Winterpeg or something like that." She clicked the mouse over the play button and giggled. "So remember, she sang this to us in reference to not doing blow jobs."

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(EPOV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

"Baby not to mean or anything, but what the fuck is this?" I pointed to the screen. "Those little puppet things are kind of freaking me out!"

She laughs at me while I stand there listening, baffled at the concept of the commercial. Canadians have the weirdest sense of humor. As if you would want your kid taking advice from those things. Of course my kids won't put weird things in their mouth.

_Oh, I get it. _I laugh with her, finally understanding her friends meaning by, don't put it in your mouth. _Her poor boyfriend,__ the poor__ fucker doesn't know what he's missing. _It dawned on me. Kitten hasn't either.

I had an idea! "You know baby..." I take a step closer to her. She looks at me and she can see my approach.

"Stop right there Masen!" She started to back up, walking further into the room.

_I love it when she calls me that. _"I have a little song of my own." I smiled devilishly.

She shakes her head no."I don't want to hear it!"

_Does she not realize that's she backing up towards my bed? _

"Too bad baby, I'm going to sing it for you anyways!"

"Masen," she warns.

The song continues to play as I sing over the puppets. "Just put it in your mouth." I sing to her, changing the words to suit my liking. "Just stuff it in your face." _I'll stuff it for her if she likes._ "Because it looks good to eat like a muffin or a beet!"

"You're such a dork Masen." She giggles and stops unexpectedly when her legs hit the bed.

_BINGO! _"Ah I may be a dork, but I'm your dork, Swan." I lunge at her, she screams out laughing. I tackle her to the bed, pinning her beneath me, I start to tickle her.

"Stop...stop...oh God please stop!" She giggles and it's music to my ears.

"Say it!"

"Uncle?"

I tickle her more. "Nope!"

"Please?"

"Nope."

"You're not a dork?"

"Nope."

She's wiggling trying to get away from me; her face is full on red. "I'll do it!"

"Do what?"

"Put your dick in my mouth!"

I stop, shocked to say the least. She uses my distraction to push me off of her. I'm stunned stupid. She jumps off the bed still laughing, while I still can't think straight. _Did she really just say that? My sweet little Kitten?_

"Baby did you just say...what I think you just said?" I stand up, my eyes are not the only thing bulging.

"God you're such a man!" She catches her breath and walks out of the room. I'm still standing still the visuals consuming me. Kitten on her knees in front of me, my head falling back as my eyes close. _Jesus Christ what a fucking beautiful vision! _I straighten, adjusting myself thanks to Kitten's evil ways. I walk downstairs to the living room. She looks up at me and laughs.

"That shit isn't funny!" I look at her, trying to be the good one. _But damn it she makes it hard! Literally!_

"It is funny Edward. You're way too easy."

_Oh if she only knew_. I sit down beside her.

"It's true though, you know."

I look at her. "What's that Swan?" I ask putting my arm around her.

"All you have to do is ask. I'll be more than happy to help." She smiles at me as I drop my head back against the sofa, groaning.

"Play nice Swan! I'm trying so damn hard to be nice, but you're really making my job difficult."

"I'm sorry I'm making it _hard!_" She pats my chest , her fingers circling my nipple.

"Kitten!" I warn.

~**(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(BPOV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

"Okay, Okay… God! I'll be good." I leaned closer to him, kissing him on the cheek. _I love riling him up. _He grabbed on to me, pulling me closer. His chest was very inviting and a perfect place for me to sleep.

The corner of my eye catches a glimpse of a picture frame. I look over his shoulder and sadden, seeing his wedding picture with Angela. I pulled back and he sensed my distance all of the sudden.

"Baby, what's the matter?" He sits up, trying to come near me as I back up to the other side of the couch.

"We're forgetting." I shake my head feeling a bit disappointed in myself. "Tomorrow, I'm going to stay in the city. I'm not coming back here."

He sat in front of me and nodded. "I got carried away tonight, us alone in your house. This is what I want, to spend nights like this just me and you, but in our home."

"Got it." he scooted himself closer.

"Stop right there Masen." I held my hand up and pressed it against his chest. "We need to be smart about this. What happens if Angela were to come home right now? "

"She's not," he said.

"I just can't shake this feeling that something isn't right." I stated to feel a bit claustrophobic.

"Do you have cameras?"

He chuckled, not easing my heart. "No, but I can find one?" he wiggled his brows at me suggestively.

"Masen!" I yell. "Mind out of the gutter for two minutes please?"

"Sorry. Bella why would you think there are cameras?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm feeling guilty or something." I sit on my heels as I pick at my nails, eyes wondering around the room at probable hiding places. _Maybe her wedding picture is a camera?_

"I don't want you upset like this," he leaned forward; his long arm reached me easily. With a light stroke of his fingers across my cheeks, he was able to soothe me.

"Let's just watch a movie!" he suggested and I smiled at him.

"Okay," I nodded as he stood from the couch and walked over to the entertainment unit, grabbing a few remotes before he sat beside me on the couch. I looked at him and knew this wasn't going to work. I pointed at the other half of the sectional couch.

"You want me to sit all the way over there." He looked at the couch as if it was the width of the Grand Canyon.

"Get your cute little ass over there, NOW." I pointed.

He stood up with a frown before plunking himself down. He was literally two feet away from me, yet he felt farther. He clicked the remotes, the lights dimmed and the TV brightened up as the surround sound rumbled my body. I lifted my legs up on to the couch, lying down on my side so my head was right at the bend of the sectional. I rested my head on the pillow as Edward stayed sitting up, the beginning scene began and I already felt myself falling asleep.

~**(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(EPOV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

_Cameras? _ Kitten's theory was starting to make sense. My mind raced, thinking of when or if she had time to have cameras installed since I have been with Kitten. It wouldn't really surprise me at all. Ang is a vain bitch, she probably had some installed just so she could watch herself. I looked over at Kitten, who was now sleeping. The movie was pretty lame, so Iclicked the movieitoff, and leaned across the couch so I could kiss her head, running my fingers through her hair as she mumbled something under her breath.

I quickly learned that I wanted to spend every night like this, just me and her. Laughing and playing just like we did tonight. We were more than just physical. I loved her deeper than I have ever loved anyone else. Whispering my love to her; I kiss her head once more before sitting back up. The short two feet that was in between us seemed like miles. I didn't like it at all. So, I laid myself down across my side of the couch, slipping my arm under the pillow I'd grabbed and inched myself closer to her until our fingers touched. She was warm and I smiled that I was at least touching some part of her. Closing my eyes, I was out in no time...

_I could hear my voice from down the hall. I walked faster, confused as to how that was possible. I froze in one spot as I heard her moan. It was impossible to not recognize. I grabbed the handle to the bedroom door, walking in I gasp seeing Ang sitting at a desk, six televisions, playing before her. _

_"You think I would never find out?" __S__he turns the chair so she can see me. I can't rip my eyes off the screens._

_The elevator, me and the glorious moans of my Kitten._

_"It's quite entertaining, you fucking my esthetician." _

_My eyes divert to glare at her now. "Don't fucking talk about her like that."_

_She stands up and practically flies over to me. Her breaths heavy, her approach forceful._

_"Fuck me like that, right now and I will pretend I never saw it."_

_"Fuck no__.__" I push her off me. I walk to the computer screen, pressing buttons, willing the video to stop._

_"FUCK ME!" she yelled and I pressed __the buttons __more frantically. _

_Why won't this shit stop._

_She kept begging. "Shut up," I said. "Stop__.__" I covered my ears wanting her voice to disappear._

I shot up from the couch in a cold sweat. My phone ringing next to me on the couch startled me. I shook my head, running my hand through my hair. I stretched my back out as it tightened again, it was fucking killing me.

Moaning, I reach down for my phone. _Seven missed calls. Fuck, no wonder I was annoyed even in my sleep._

I barely clicked the delete button and my phone was ringing again.

"What?" I said grumpily.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

I squint trying to read the time on the cable box. "Maybe because it's two in the goddamn morning!" I said not sounding too pleased. "Where the fuck are you?"

She ignored my question. "Whatever! When I call you, you need to answer your damn phone!"

"What do you want Ang?" I'm starting to get pissed.

"Something's wrong with the car. Bella took the Mercedes so I was stuck with your old piece of shit Volvo. It won't start."

"And?" I ask looking at Kitten as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Edward is everything okay?" Kitten asked me as I placed my finger over my lips to silence her.

_**Too late.**_

"Is that Bella? Why the fuck is she with you this late?"

_Oh shit, shit, shit!_

"I fell asleep on the couch in the living room Ang."

Kitten slaps her hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide.

"And Bella?" she asked skeptical.

"We were watching a movie for fucks sake. What else would we be doing?" I rebutted, I needed to put doubt in her mind just like a jury. Why would I imply that I was with Kitten if I really was? I would be avoiding her. So I pushed her, head on. "Are you fucking trying to piss me off?"

"Let me talk to her Edward!"

_Oh fuck me, fuck me, fuuuuuck me! This ain't working. Try harder dip shit. _

"Why do you need to talk to her? You called for me!"

Kitten lowered her hand from her mouth, mouthing "I'm so sorry." over and over.

"Put her on the goddamn phone Edward!"

"No! Not with you acting like this! We were sleeping and your bitching at me like this. Where the fuck are you at two in the morning?" I yell feeling my blood pressure rise.

Kitten's phone was ringing next to her. I looked down at my phone and the screen was my wallpaper. The bitch hung up on me. Kitten grabbed her phone looking at me.

"It's Ang," she said, fear in her eyes.

"

We didn't do anything wrong." She nodded her head.

"Hello." She stood up walking towards the kitchen. I wanted to grab the phone and tell Ang to go fuck herself. I didn't, instead I followed Kitten into kitchen. "No…not sure….No I didn't hear his phone…on the couch…no, it's okay…no, no problem at all…What? Oh God no! He's been very polite. Yeah I wanted to talk to you tomorrow…Alrigh…Oh, okay." Kitten turned towards me, tears in her eyes. "Yeah sure I'll tell him…Yeah love you too Ang…uh huh, bye." She lowered her head.

I was in front of her in a flash. "Baby?" I pulled her chin up, the tears rolling down her face broke my heart, so I pulled her to me. "What did she say?"

Kitten pushed against my chest until I released her."You need to go pick her up Edward. She's stranded on the side of the road."

"Why are you crying?" I took a step towards her as she puts her hands up to stop me.

"Stop...please I...I...I can't do this anymore, Edward."

_What the fuck is she talking about?_

"What the fuck are you talking about?" It came out a lot harsher than I wanted it to.

"This Edward!" she waved her hand motioning from her to me. "This, I can't do it anymore. I feel like fucking shit right now. I'm lying to her, betraying her with her husband."

_Wait...what? Did she just say that? Oh no the fuck she just didn't!_

"Kinda late for that shit isn't it?"

"Don't yell at me Edward! Ang was my friend way before I knew you! It just hurts me to know I'm hurting her."

I laugh. "You didn't seem to mind while you were fucking me!"

"Edward!" her hand flies to her mouth.

"No, fuck that Bella! You can't do this anymore? You can't tell me you love me then tell me you fucking can't do this anymore." I turned to walk out. I'm pissed and I've said too much already. I don't want to say anything else that I'm going to regret.

"Don't do this Edward." She called after me and I stopped mid step, looking over my shoulder.

"It's not me Bella. You're the one who said you can't do this shit anymore. Yet again, I let you reel me in just to cast me away again. It's fucked up Bella. We're in a fucked up situation, I get that. I fucking love you more than life it's self. I'm not the one running Bella. It's you, it's you again. Go ahead and run. I can't stop you. Nor would I try. If I tried you would just resent me later. I don't want that at all, so go ahead and run. I'll deal with Ang on my own. Do everything I have planned, move out, and divorce that pathetic excuse for a woman. When you're done running...let me know." I walked out grabbing my keys and headed for the garage.

I could hear Bella's soft cries in the kitchen. I wanted to run back to her, but I didn't. I went to the Hummer and texted Ang telling her I was on my way and asked her where she was. She texted me back so I turned off the driveway and headed towards the city. I was pissed not only at Ang and Kitten, but myself as well. I'm a goddamn lawyer. I should know better than to have a fucking affair. Kitten, I sigh, is so much more than just an affair. She is my world.

Halfway to Ang I got a text. I grabbed my phone, driving and reading the text Kitten sent.

~I'm sorry Edward, but that's not what I meant.~

I typed back with one hand.

~Then what did you mean?~

Not thirty seconds passed before I got my answer.

~I just meant until everything is settled with Ang. I can't keep sneaking around Edward, it hurts too much.~

_Tell me something I don't know! _

I typed back.

~I know this needs to stop before things get ugly. I don't want Ang finding out. So I think we should stay away from each other until this is over.~

I hit send. This can go one of two ways. She can agree or she can flip out and leave me. I'm hoping it's not number two. My phone beeps in my hand, my hands shaking I open her text.

~Are you breaking up with me?~

_Fuck! _ I pulled over to side of the road and texted back.

~NO! No I'm not! I just think like you said…we just need to keep our distance. No touching like you said. I don't want to lose you...ever!~

Waiting for her reply I went over the text in my head. Goddamn it sounded stupid even to me. My phone beeped again.

~You're right. It is for the best. I'll call Jess and have her come get me tomorrow. Then from work I'll go straight to her house. I love you Edward...always.~

If I could cry I would. The stress was doing fucked up things to me. Saying shit I shouldn't say. Fuck I'm an ass.

~Your everything to me!~

With that I was on my way to get Ang. Ten minutes later I was pulling up behind her car. I got out and walked to her, she threw the door open, just barely missing me.

"Took you long enough," she said with a snarl.

"Whatever, Ang. Did you call a tow truck?"

"Yes, they should be here any minute."

We stood silent. The streets deserted this early in the morning. She looked over my shoulder. "There they are."

"Good I'm going back to the Hummer," I said, walking off.

Five minutes later Ang was climbing into the Hummer. "You could have stayed out there with me you know!"

"Didn't want to," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That's a shocker!" she sneered, buckling herself in as I spin my tires.

"If you're just gonna bitch, don't talk at all." I speed my way back to the house.

"Fuck you!"

I roll my eyes. Not really in the mood for this shit at all.

The more she bitched the faster I drove. "You ignore me…I was phoning…I could have been dying…You wouldn't have even known."

_I wish you were dead. Seriously. Go die in a hole somewhere._

"What the fuck is your problem with me anyways?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, turning around the corner sharply, the back wheel skidded.

"No, you."

"Oh my god, I'm going to have an aneurysm if you don't stop!"

"Why?" she huffed and I could hear her beginning to cry. "Why won't you love me?"

"Listen to yourself?" I cheer silently as the turn off to the house in view.

"Edward?"

Jesus Christ I don't want to fucking do this, not while I'm driving. So I act like I don't hear her. I just drive faster.

"Answer me Edward! Why won't you fuck me anymore?"

I had enough. "Because I don't fucking want to! Okay there you happy know?" I slammed on the brakes, stopping at a screeching halt.

"Why?"

_Fuuuuck. _"Not now Ang!" I closed my eyes, praying for her to stop.

"When then? When will you tell me? You never answer me so fucking ANSWER ME NOW. Tell me why I'm not good enough."

"I don't know Ang,"

"Liar," she yelled.

I yanked on the door handle, shoving the door open and jumped out. "Fuck this shit." I start to walk home.

"Edward." She was running behind me, and tried grabbing my arm, but I shoved it away. "Men want me and I tell them no."

I stopped my rapid walk and turned to face her.

"I can have so many guys and you sit here denying me?" she spoke with so much hatred. "Tell me why you won't fuck me?"

I was livid. I turned around to walk away, but not before I yelled. "Go fuck Ben."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

_FUCK!_ The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Ben, you know the fucking guy who you're always on the phone with."

I half expected her to come running after me. Maybe I would get a slap across the face. What I didn't expect was my Hummer driving passed me, speeding down the street and squealing into to our driveway.

_Fuck, Kitten._

I took off running. My chest heaved and my throat ached as I ran as fast as I could. _I'm such a fuck up. Goddamn my big mouth._

The Hummer was still running as I reached the house. The garage door left wide open. I walked up the steps and my heart stopped as I hear Ang yell, "Get THE FUCK out of my house Bella."

_Oh my fucking God._

**A/N * Ladies, please look up Don't You Put it in Your Mouth commercial on youtube to appreciate the video Bella showed Edward. xoxoxox* A few readers asked, and ****I DLIR do work at a spa. So the stories I have written about the spa stuff is real. The E in the waxing true, I was just asked to make a T instead. The sports sock, yes I did that. And the Video, I snorted when my massage therapist sang it.**

**Happy New Year everyone and I hope this made your year a good start. **

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxo WE LOVE ALL OF YOU xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox **


	15. Thank youThank youThank youpart 1

**Well Helloooo Ladies...coughs up a lung from running over to hotmail and then to post so fast...Thats a workout I tell ya. **

**"Ari?" looks around "oh Ari?" Hmmmmmm, well I guess I will post without her. "Hey Ari? Have you ever looked up "funny sexual warning labels in google? Cuz I did..."**

**Don't use a razor during an earthquake. Do not hold the wrong end of a chainsaw. Never Iron clothes on body. Do not swallow nails! May cause irritation! I don't practice safe sex. I have mastered it. These t-shirts were tested on animals. They didn't fit. Please do not touch, lick, stroke or mount the exhibits. **

**Okay okay...wipes tear from laughing...here is Part 1 of 2... which includes both EPOV and BPOV as soo many of you enjoyed from last chapter. So we went with the tag team again. Enjoy**

Time seemed to stand still as I waited, alone in a house that wasn't even mine. I quickly found it too quiet for my liking, almost eerie.

My bottom lip slipped between my teeth, my jaw trembled as the loneliness hit me. I hadn't been alone since I left Eric, someone had always been near me. Now I'm alone, and the fear of Edward wanting to break up with me scared me further. I didn't want us to break up and once he confirmed that he didn't either, I was thankful. However, we needed to step back and deal with our personal situations first before we continued on.

I glanced at the wall clock and wondered where they could be. I feared for Edward, especially since Angela was livid and just plain nasty when I'd spoken to her on the phone. I paced the kitchen in hopes to speed up the time, but it didn't work, I was still alone and left to worry about why they aren't home yet. _Where was she coming from anyways? _My mind wondered through all the possible explanations as to why she hadn't been home, all night. _Why would she even bother coming home at two in the morning anyways?  
_

I gave up on waiting down stairs and went up to the second floor, after walking in my room I grabbed my bag from the closet. I felt tears rise at the notion of leaving. _I have to. _I started to fill my bag with the minimal clothing I had. I folded the new skirts and blouses, rolled my underwear and placed them gently inside. I sank down onto the bed and held the remaining pieces of my mother's quilt. I smiled as a tear fell, the small piece of the fabric brought back so many memories. The entire quilt had been made up of old t-shirts I'd collected growing up, keepsakes I'd forever hold close to my heart.

I heard the garage door opening, the hum vibrated right under the floor of my room. When I didn't hear any doors open or close I walked towards my bedroom door and waited, unsure of if I should go down or not. I jumped at the sound of the door slamming open, banging the wall hard, silence then filled the air. _Is someone breaking in? _

I listened as the loud footsteps stomping around on the main floor.

"BELLA?"

_Oh fuck_, I tensed at the tone of Angela's voice.

"Where the fuck are you?"

I contemplated hiding under the bed, exactly like Edward had done the other day. It seemed like a good idea the closer she got to my room. I was afraid of finding out why she was searching for me.

_Please don't tell me Edward told her about us._

"BELLA!" She stomped her way up the stairs.

_She knows, oh God she knows. _I stood in the hallway awaiting her arrival. As soon as she reached the top step I shook with fear. She walked towards me until she was a foot away from me. She reminded me of a bull, ready to stomp me to the ground, steam blowing out of her ears. I was the target; and she was only seeing blood red.

"You backstabber!" she sneered. "How could you do this to me?"

_Oh God, I didn't mean to_. "Angela, I..."

"You fucking told Edward about Ben?" she yelled, as she threw her purse straight at my head.

I ducked in time, covering my face with my hands as I heard the thunk of her purse hit the floor behind me. _Ben? _I didn't tell Edward anything about Ben.

"What are you talking about?" I stepped back as she approached me.

"He KNOWS and it's because of you." She caught me off guard when her right palm slapped my cheek.

"Uggh." My face jerked to the side from impact.

"I thought you were my friend."

"I am, I didn't..."

"BULLSHIT, my husband doesn't want me because of you," she screamed.

Well at least she had part of her story right.

"Get THE FUCK out of my house!" She stood there, her face turning red from how loud she was yelling. "You fucking lying Bitch."

"ANG?"

We both froze as we heard Edward running up the stairs.

"Fuck off Edward!" Her eyes never left mine.

"You need to calm the FUCK down." He stood behind her, grabbing her arm and turning her towards him.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do. She was MY guest. I invited her to stay here, but now I'm uninviting her." Edward towered over Ang, glaring at her.

"Bella doesn't have anything to do with this," he spoke down to her.

"BULLSHIT!" She glared back at me. "Why the fuck are you still standing there? I told you to get out."

"Watch your fucking mouth," Edward demanded. My heart melted a little as I realized he was trying to defend me. "You want to know how I know about Ben?" He grabbed her by the shoulders.

I couldn't watch, I ran into my room and grabbed my bag that sat lonely on the bed. I had to get out of here. When I reemerged, they were no longer in the hall anymore. As quietly as I could, I ran past the room they moved to, barely catching their conversation. I was gone without them noticing, in no time I was running down their street, not caring that I was stranded in the middle of nowhere.

Tears covered my cheeks as I slowed to a walk. My phone rang repeatedly, but I ignored each ring. Everything in my life was a complete mess. _What did I do in my previous life to deserve Karma being a complete bitch?_

I stopped on the gravel road, bent down to hug my knees, and allowed my sadness to stream down my face. I could hear a car coming in the distance, so I stood up and kept walking as the lights flickered from behind me. I didn't turn back to see who it was, there was no point because I already knew who it would be.

The car screeched to a stop, shortly followed by footsteps, they echoed behind me, growing louder the closer they got.

"Bella!" Edward called for me, but I didn't stop walking until he grabbed me from behind, crashing me back into his body. "I said stop," he whispered against my neck.

"Let go of me Edward." I tried to pry his hands off of me, to get free but he was to strong. I fell weak in his arms as I began to sob; he turned me around and pressed my face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized over and over. "You shouldn't have been stuck in the middle like that Bella, I'm so sorry."

"She knows the truth, doesn't she?" I asked, speaking into his chest, my tears saturating the part of his shirt that wasn't covered by his jacket.

"Yes." He kissed the top of my head as his hands rubbed circles along on my back. "But she doesn't know about us."

I pulled back and looked at him. "What do you mean not us?"

He swept his thumb across my cheek, wiping away the fallen tears. "I told her that I'm leaving her," he kissed my nose, "and I made her feel like shit for blaming you when you had nothing to do with our marriage failing."

"But…"

"Bella, believe me when I say that everything will be okay."

"She knows you're with me now though." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Bella, she thinks you have the car still since she didn't see it. She's too caught up in how I knew about Ben that she won't even know I came to find you." He smiled at me lovingly "Anyways, I have the Hummer so she has no car now."

He chuckled softly before continuing. "Bella, I left her because of me and her, not you. I can't live like that anymore and nor should you. I told her I was staying with Emmett. He has my back, so we don't have to worry."

I nodded at him, knowing that he had everything planned out.

"Were staying at a hotel tonight." He let go of me before he slid his jacket off. I stood waiting, only to realize I was shaking, he wrapped the leather jacket around my shoulders. "Come on Kitten." He rubbed my bicep as he guided us to his Hummer. "We need to get you warm."

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(E-POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

_Fuck!_ I ran into the kitchen, as I listened to my psychotic wife yelling at Kitten._ I'm going to fucking kill that bitch. How fucking dare she?_

I ran up two steps at a time until I was right behind her. "ANG!" I bellowed, catching both of their attentions. "You need to calm the FUCK down!"

I wanted to look at Kitten, hold her, and rid her of this whole fucked up situation, but first I had to deal with Ang, and NOW.

She was lucky I only grabbed her by the shoulders and not her fucking throat! I pulled her towards me, before pushing her into the office.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Edward?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to tell you the fucking way of the goddamn world!" I stood a few feet from her, I didn't want to get too close. "Bella didn't fucking say shit to me. You opened your stupid fucking mouth one too many times. You think I can't hear you whispering in the phone when you're fucking sitting beside me. I just never cared enough to say anything. But now," I pointed at her, "Don't fucking place blame on anyone but yourself!"

"Bullshit Edward! She is telling you lies. Why are you sticking up for that little tramp?"

"I told you to watch your goddamn mouth. If anyone is a fucking tramp it's you!" I ran my hand over my face. _Fucking bitch. _

"I don't even know a Ben."

"Ha!" I laughed out loud. "Just do me a fucking favor and sign the divorce papers when you fucking get them!" I turned to walk out of the room.

"What the fuck are you talking about Edward? I'm not signing anything, you bastard!"

"Oh," I turned back to face her. "I'll make sure you do."

"Are you threatening me?" She chuckled like the devil's spawn she was. "Didn't think you had the balls Edward. Are you forgetting the whole little, no pre-nup? I'll take everything you have!"

_I knew it! _ I was fucking ready for this, I knew she was going to play this particular card. I smiled. "You go right ahead and do that Ang. I'd rather be poor than be you."

"Poor! You'll be nothing by the time I'm through with you."

"Oh my dear wife." I chuckled as I stepped towards her. "I'll ruin everything about you first. You see, I've been expecting this to happen. I've had you followed Ang. I have all the pictures I fucking need of you and your little trainer fuck buddy. So go ahead and be my guest. I'll make sure everyone knows about you."

Her mouth fell open as I left her standing alone. I slammed the door behind me on my way out.

_Fuck me and my goddamn mouth._ I swear some fucking times it does more damage than good. I didn't have shit on Ang! But the way she was acting didn't mean I couldn't get any. I had been running on my suspicions and she has just confirmed them.

But fuck, why do I say shit before I think through first? _Oh wait I know!_ I'm Edward Fucking Masen, that's why.

I walk back to Kitten's room, to check on her. It was empty. I walked in further and noticed that the closet was empty too. _Oh hell no._ Fuck walking… I ran down the stairs and out the front door, looking right and left as I ran, seeing no signs of her anywhere. _Shit_, I ran to the garage and got into my Hummer, which happened to still be running. _Good thing no one stole it._

I sped to the end of the driveway, and idled, trying to decide which way to go. I looked left then right, and sucked in a breath when I saw a silhouette of someone walking._ That must be her._ I slammed my foot to the gas pedal and drove as fast as I could, stopping a couple of feet behind her. She started to walk faster as I jumped out of the hummer and called her name.

After a brief discussion, I knew she had to get in the car and soon, her whole body was shivering. I needed to get her warm, so I wrapped her up in my jacket and walked us back to the Hummer. After I helped her in, I put her things in the back seat, jumped in and turned the heat on high.

"Won't Angela know where you are if we stay at a hotel?"

"Already taken care of baby. Em booked us a room under his name."

"Oh," she said quietly, turning her head away from me. She never once looked at me the whole drive; she only stared out the window. After arriving at the hotel, I helped her down, and never taking my hand off of her back, I guided us inside, and to the front desk.

The woman smiled at us as we approached. "Welcome to the Hyatt how may I help you?"

"We have a room for McCarty."

She quickly typed on her keyboard. "Ah yes, Mr. and Mrs. McCarty." She printed out the papers for me to sign and handed us the key card, before asking if we needed anything else. I answered no, while Kitten remained quiet the whole time. The elevator ride was also silent, apart from the gay-assed music they played. I was starting to worry about her; she hadn't said one word to me. I walk into the suite, and set her bag on the bed, I heard her walk in behind me.

"Baby what's wrong?" I watched her walk in like a zombie, and couldn't' take it anymore, so I touched her face, finally getting her eyes to look into mine. "Talk to me," I pleaded.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this Edward." She diverted her gaze to the ground. I lifted her chin and at that moment, my heart broke. Her bottom lip was between her teeth, trying to keep her chin from quivering as big fat tears rolled down her face. I pulled her to me holding her tight.

"Baby its okay. Everything will be okay." I tried to soothe her pain away.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," she kept muttering over and over. I leaded us to the bed, laid us down, and pulled her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair as nothing else was said.

Kitten was asleep in no time. I laid there for about an hour with her before I gently moved her over. Standing up I walked into the other room, and flipped the television on. Not really caring what I watched, I stopped at the first channel that wasn't an infomercial. I just wanted background noise. After about twenty minutes of staring at the TV I still couldn't tell you what was on, my phone rang.

Not looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Where is she Edward?"

"Where's who?"

"Bella," she spat.

"Don't know, don't care." I snapped back, even though Bella was sound asleep in the other room.

"She's not answering my fucking calls."

"Well, I wouldn't either if I were her, because you're a psychotic bitch! Now leave me alone." I hung up the phone, setting it on the cushion beside me, only to have it vibrate again.

I picked it up and turned it off with a satisfied smile. There, now no one can call me! And now I was wide awake, so I walked back into bedroom, and kissed Bella's forehead.

"I love you baby," I whispered before I headed back to the couch, kicked my shoes off and lay down. Now, you might be wondering why I'm on the couch rather than the bed. Well let me tell you. No way and I do mean no way, am I going to sleep in that bed with her. This relationship meant everything to me, and to see her as distraught, pained me. So I couldn't, at least not until we talked and we had a lot of a lot to talk about.

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(B-POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

"BELLA!" I recalled Angela's voice, shivers coursed down my body as I scrubbed myself clean, rubbing my skin with more pressure than necessary. I felt dirty, filthy and the lowest I'd felt in a long time.

The whole ride to the hotel I'd contemplated not staying with him, or if we should have separate rooms. I didn't feel right about what happened and I didn't think it would be smart for us to fuck and be on our ways, now that we were out of the house. The truth was that Angela had just started on a war path, if I hadn't been a target before, I am now.

If it wasn't because of her believing I'd told Edward about Ben, then soon enough she'd find out about Edward and me and that is bound to only feed her hunger for my blood.

I turned the water off, feeling the warmth changing to cool from the lengthy shower. I stepped out on to the towel I'd placed on the floor, and used a bigger towel to dry myself off.

I wrapped my body with the towel, feeling my hair drip down my shoulders as I walked back into the hotel room, Edward was still asleep. I'd been surprised when I'd woke up to find him not beside me, but on the couch. Maybe he also didn't find it right to be together just yet.

I couldn't imagine what he was going through right now. Angela, quite frankly, is a witch. Possibly scarier than the wicked witch of the west. I knew that from now on every time I see her coming, I'm going to think of the song that played in Wizard of Oz. And, every time I watch it I will see Angela on the bike, pedaling like a psycho bitch to, tada- tada-ta- da-da. I shuddered at the thought.

I walked around the room quietly, not wanting to wake him, and dressed in a pair of my sweats and a t-shirt.

Although, I don't care for Angela as much as I used to, it still killed me knowing that she hated me. I'm a born people pleaser, its human nature to me, so when someone hates me, it eats me alive. She had every right to be mad, if I'd actually been the one who told Edward about Ben. If she found out that I cheated with her husband, I'm done.

But through all of this, I never once gave up her secret, a secret that would have had Edward leaving her a long time ago.

I clearly I didn't have to tell him now, he knew about Ben already, but chose not to use that information. _Why? _Maybe he wanted to bring it up once their divorce was in motion.

I leaned across the bed to grab my bag. I pulled out my cell phone and walked out of the room. I ignored all the alerts of missed calls; dialing the only number I wanted to call. The phone rang a few times before her voicemail kicked in. "Hey, this is Jessica leave a message."

I waited for the beep, "Hey Jess, umm…" I paused, and glanced down the hall as one of the cleaning ladies approaching me. "It's Bella, obviously. Um, I'm not sure if I'm going to go into the spa tomorrow. Well I'm not sure when I will be back for sure actually, some stuff happened, so just call me when you get this okay?"

I entered the hotel room again, and headed to the couch. I stood and looked down at Edward. He was so peaceful now; I leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair slowly.

I walked back to the bed, sat down, and grabbed the pen and paper that was provided by the hotel.

_Edward,_

_I hate to do it this way, but I can't bring myself to wake you now that you're sleeping so peacefully. Know that I love you, I do. But I don't feel right staying here with you. What happened tonight was difficult for me as I'm sure it was on you. But I really think you need to go back to Angela and try to leave on good terms. I see now what she is capable of and I'm scared, not just for me… but for you. _

_I'm so sorry about everything and I'm so sorry that I have kept such a big secret from you. I did know about Angela and Ben, but I chose not to tell you because she truly wanted to work things out with you. I didn't feel it was my place to tell you, but in the end you already knew. Please forgive me._

_I want us to be together but my conscience is telling me to wait. So I'm going to, just not here. I may not be physically with you, but know everything else is. I've left you my heart; please take care of it until we meet again._

_I will call you soon._

_Bella_

I folded the paper and slipped the letter under his hand without him waking. I took one more look at him before I grabbed my bags and left. I wanted to run back in as soon as I stepped into the hallway, but I knew this was for the best. I took the stairs down to the lobby and stopped dead in my tracks. _Tada- tada-ta-da-da. _Angela was bitching at the front desk lady; her voice was so loud that people were actually staring.

"I'm his goddamn wife," she screamed at the woman as I felt my arm being pulled on. I gasped loudly as I was pulled behind the wall, Emmett held his finger in front of his mouth to silence me.

"She called me and told me she knew where Edward was," he whispered. "She is crazy Bella. She threatened to cut my balls off if I covered for Edward ever again."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I booked the hotel under my name so now I'm on her goddamn hit list!" He chuckled, but I could hear the fear in his voice. "Rosie and I were scared she'd find you two in the room. Edward's cell is off, so I needed to warn him."

I felt the tears spring up. "I'm scared!" I whispered to him. This was far worse than I thought.

"No, this is good, you're out of the room, so don't be scared."

He smiled at me and a part of me felt safe with him. Well God, who wouldn't, the guy was as big as the hulk.

"I'm going to sneak you out of here. Rosie is waiting outside with the car. You wanna stay with us until all this shit is cleared up."

I furrowed my brows at him. "I can't stay with you." I shook my head, no, I didn't even know him.

"Bella you have no choice. I know you don't have your condo yet and quite frankly, you have two freaks after you, so I'm not letting you out of my sight."

I closed my eyes as he peeked around the corner. "I'm not sure who has the crazier ex." He chuckled. "It's a fucking close race."

"No shit," I spoke softly. "She still there?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said as his phone rang. "Hey babes...yeah...uh huh...I know she's a fucking psycho troll...yeah...no we're good, Bella is with me...yeah...okay, good idea...Love ya."

He looked back at me. "Okay Bella, I'm going to Angela."

"No," I yelled and he silenced me again. "Sorry," I whispered.

"You sneak out while I have her distracted. Rosie is outside, you can't miss her. She's in the big assed jeep!" He smiled wide.

I nodded at him as he left me alone. I peeked around the corner and watched him walk behind Angela. She wasn't expecting him; she turned back and looked at him surprised. Then she slapped him. _What the fuck?_ He grabbed her by the arm and said something to her right in her face. _Is she crying? _ I squinted, wanting to see clearer.

"I just need to talk with him," I heard her yell. Emmett turned his back to talk to the front desk lady, Angela stood beside him. This was my chance. I ran and when I say ran, I ran like Forest Gump, Jennay cheering me on in the background. "Run Forest run."

Okay okay, I'm a little theatrical, but I never fucking ran so fast in my life. I stopped, and walked slow motion through the revolving door. _Can this be any slower?_ My attempts a pushing it didn't help any. I stepped through the opening as soon as there was enough space for me to fit.

I ran down to the street, looking both ways as the traffic drove by quickly. I heard a car honk and I turned around to see a jeep parked in the loading zone. I ran over to the passenger side and ripped the door open, jumping in.

"Hi," Rosie greeted me as I caught my breath.

"Thank you so much." I placed my hand over my chest, breathing in and out.

"No problem." She smiled beautifully. "I'm Rosalie by the way." She held her hand out for me to shake.

I lifted my hand to meet hers. "I'm Bella." I smiled, hoping to convey my appreciation as our hands shook up and down. "I really am grateful for all of this." she slipped her hand out of mine and shifted the jeep into reverse.

"Bella," she said, as she shifted into first. "I hate Angela, so this is fucking entertainment for me." I looked out the window as we drove away from the hotel.

"What about Emmett?" I asked her as she kept driving.

"He texted me saying he was going up to the room with Angela so he wanted us to leave."

My stomach turned at the thought of Edward being confronted without warning.

"So, Bella." I looked at her as she glanced over at me. "We have a bit of a drive." I nodded at her. "Tell me about this day spa thing I got from Emmett." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, happy to talk about something other than my fucked up life.

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(E-POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

_Oh God,_ my neck and back were killing me. Stretching, I rolled over and I hit the floor face first with an oomph.

"Fuck that hurt," I groan, as I rolled over on the floor to lie on my back. _Why am I not in my bed? _I opened my eyes and looked around the room, it then hit me like a ton of bricks. The whole fight with Ang and Kitten flashed in my mind. I rubbed my hands over my face as I stood up, I needed to check on Bella. I looked over at the bed, confused on why it sat empty and made. I shrugged as I headed towards the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

"Bella?" No answer. "Baby?" Still nothing. I slowly open the door, afraid to find her dead or something. I sighed in relief as the bathroom was empty. _Where did she go?_ I felt the panic rise in me. I walked as fast as I could to my phone, grabbed it and waited for it to run through the whole process of turning on. My screen flashed _fifteen texts_. _Can't deal with your shit right now._

I ignore the texts and called Kitten instead. _Voicemail, Shit._

"Baby...where are you? Call me please, as soon as you get this." I hung up and placed the phone into my back pocket as I started frantically looking for my keys. _I have to find her_. I slipped my jacket on just as the door flew open hitting the wall with a thump.

I jumped at the sound, and turned to see Ang and Em walking through the doorway.

"Thought you could avoid me Edward?" I look at Em as he mouthed a sorry to me.

"Um, well…"

"Don't um well me, where is she?" She rolled her eyes and stared looking through the rooms. _Oh fuck, please don't find anything._

"Where is she, the lady downstairs said you were with your wife already? And well since it wasn't me, then who is it? Where are you hiding her?"

"Ang I already told you once I don't know." I watched as she walked into the bathroom, leaving me and Em alone for a split second.

"What the hell?" I barley whispered.

"Dude she called me bitching about knowing where your ass was. I tried to call and warn you, but you had your phone off..."

"I'm not buying this shit Edward! I know your hiding that tramp somewhere." I wanted to put duct tape around her fucking mouth and smack her upside the head a few times. But I couldn't...I needed to reel my shit back a little. I don't need to let her see how pissed I was getting. She would know something was up if I did. Ang is smart, and if I kept this shit up she was going to put one and one together soon enough and figure all this out.

I looked at Em who was busy staring at the floor. I take a step towards the couch when Em stepped way too fast towards me. He pushed me over, stomping his foot on the ground. I raised my eyebrow shaking my head.

"I know you're lying Edward."

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair. "I'm not Ang."

She checked under the bed and I laughed at her. She glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh harder. _Fuck, I'm a lucky bastard. _

Then it hit me. "Hey have you talked to Bella?" I decided to ask Ang in case she knew, since I didn't.

"No why would I call the tramp when she's avoiding me?"

I chuckle shaking my head. "And you wonder why she is avoiding you!"

"Shut the fuck up. Bella isn't the point right now. Where the fuck are you hiding the girl you're seeing because I know there's someone, you wouldn't leave me to be alone."

I looked at Em. "Where's Bella?" I mouthed to him. He pointed down while Ang looked behind the curtains. My heart slowed in pace, knowing Bella was safe. I nodded at him, but then looked at him confused as he started dragging his left foot on the ground, walking towards the bathroom.

"You okay Em?"

"Yeah man, I just hurt my foot today at the gym. Dropped a five pound weight on it. It was feeling fine until a couple of minutes ago."

"Okay?" My eyes went back to Ang, who was now, huffing and puffing like an angry Dragon.

"We," she pointed to me then herself, "need to talk."

"I know Ang." I agreed as Em came out from the bathroom walking perfectly fine. I narrowed my eyes at him; he only looked at me and smiled before he stopped walking. His eyes went huge as he started dragging his foot again. Only problem is, it's the right foot this time. _What the fuck is he doing?_

"You can leave now Emmett!" Ang spat as he sat down on the couch.

"No can do Angie Wangie, I'm here as a buffer slash lawyer. Make sure nothing is thrown; no one is hit...blah blah blah. I can take notes if you like." He reached over to the table and grabbed the hotel pad of paper and pen. "I'm ready, so you two can start at anytime."

"Like I would trust you Emmett! You're Edward's best friend!"

"I might be...but first and foremost I am a lawyer. I take my job very seriously." Em's tone changed. He was in full on lawyer mode.

"Whatever! And don't ever call me that again."

"Whatever Angie Wan…"

"Em you can go." I grabbed Ang's shoulder as she was about to charge at Em like a bull.

Em stood up chuckling. "You sure?"

"Yeah it's cool. This needs to be discussed between us, no one else. You can leave." Em looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Alright...I'll see you in the morning." Em walked towards the door.

"Let me walk you out." I said, looking at Ang. "I'll be right back."

Ang huffed and plunked her ass down on the couch. I joined Em in the hallway closing the door. Em passed me a paper as soon as we were out of view from the peep hole. _What? You blame me._

"That was on the floor," he whispered. "Could have been bad if Ang had seen it before I did."

I opened it and immediately recognized Kitten's writing, I crumpled it into a ball and shoved it in my pocket quickly, silently thanking Em for saving my ass. He patted my back before telling me to call him if there were any problems.

I headed back in the room and caught Ang rifling through my bag. "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked, ripping it out of her hands.

"What does it look like?" she sneered. I took a deep breath in, trying to calm myself before I said something I would regret.

"Do you honestly need to be a bitch all the time?" That was the nicest thing I could say at the moment.

"ME a bitch?" Her voice got louder. "Well I guess that makes me your bitch, so deal with it then you ass."

"Oh my fucking God." I whipped around to the couch, as I grabbed all my shit and stormed to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm taking you home, Ang." I continued to head out to the hallway, not bothering to hold the door open for her.

"No you're not! We need to talk."

"We will, when we get there." I turned to face her as she exited the hotel room, her eyes rolled.

"Fine!" She stomped past me, her shoulder banged into my arm.

I followed her down, feeling the weight of Kitten's note burning a hole in my pocket. I wanted to read it right then, just to see what it said.

I got off the elevator and headed towards the front desk to check out. The woman behind the counter stared at me like I had two heads._ And why wouldn't she?_ I came in with Kitten, but I'm leaving with Ang. I'm sure this looked really nice. _Jesus, why don't I think about things before doing them?_

"Mr. McCarty?" she greeted me professionally.

"It's Masen not McCarty!" Ang spat at the girl.

_Great now my last name is thrown out there, why not give them my first name while you're at it Ang! _

"Hurry up Edward, we need to go!" _And thank you Ang!_

"Mr. Masen," she emphasized my last name, "have a great evening!" The woman didn't look to happy with me at all. _Fucking great!_

I swear I caught a sideways glimpse of Eric as we exited the hotel. I turned back to take a better look, but no one standing there. _Paranoid much? _I kept walking and yet again I thought I saw him in my peripheral vision, this time I thought I recognized Laurent. I stopped and looked in that direction, _fucking shadows off the trees. _

"What the hell is your problem, Edward? You stop and then you go. Make up your fucking mind."

I glared at her. Her head was like one of those hedgehogs that you pound with a mallet, over and over again. I chuckled at the thought. Oh, and my prize for winning, Kitten?

"EDWARD!"

"ALRIGHT," I yelled back, walking faster than she could. _Fucking bitch._

The whole way to the car I couldn't shake the thought of Eric possibly being here. _But why would he be with Laurent? Unless their sleeping together._ I couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell is so funny Edward?"

"Did you not just see the way that guy was dressed?" I pointed to any direction I could first.

"No, what guy?"

"Oh god, you missed it. He was wearing a bright green shirt with pink pants and yellow shoes."

Ang looked all over the place, but didn't see my imaginary man. "That's not nice Edward! Maybe he's color blind."

_It's a joke, Ha ha. _Who was I kidding, she was cold as ice.

Nothing else was said until we got to Ang's place, not ours, hers. I walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, before I walked back to the dining room to see Ang sitting down. I took a seat across from her.

"We can work this out Edward," she said, without making eye contact. Her voice, gentle.

"No Ang we can't. This has been a long time coming and we both know it." I spoke as calmly as I possibly could. "This is something that never should have happened in the first place, Ang. It was all a hoax, you and I both know it."

"But, I love you Edward!" Ang looked at me, her eyes shedding tears.

"No you don't Ang; you love the idea of what I stand for, not me." She shook her head no. "How could you love me when I've never given you a reason to? I've been a dick to you since day one, I'm not proud of it but its reality. You deserve someone who loves you Ang, not to be trapped in this mess that I've created for you."

"I don't want a divorce Edward."

I bent my elbows on the table, plunking my face into my hands, feeling even shittier.

"I'm sorry Ang, I truly am, but I can't live this lie anymore." I stood up; knowing everything I had to say was said.

"No Edward, I won't let you do this!" She quickly blocked my exit with her body.

"There's no two ways about it Ang. It has to happen and it will happen. I'm sorry."

I delicately moved her out of my way. I truly felt bad, but I should have never done what I did. I should have told my mom to fuck off years ago, not marry Ang.

I walked alone upstairs, grabbed my suitcases from the closet and began to pack up some clothes.

After about an hour or so I had everything I needed...for now at least. I would send someone for the rest of my things later. I look around the room I'd once called home, and knew I needed to find a place to live, until the divorce was final.

I couldn't drag Kitten into this anymore than I already had. I grabbed my three suitcases, and walked back downstairs, to the garage. "This isn't right Edward."

"What's not right is how long this went on." I walk past her to the Hummer as I grabbed the last of my things, Ang hot on my trail.

"Please don't do this Edward, please."

"I have to Ang."

"No you don't. You can learn to love me Edward!" she pleaded, and still crying.

"Ang," I held onto her shoulders. "It's something that I shouldn't have to learn to do. It's something that should come naturally. Not something that is forced."

"I won't do it. I won't sign the papers Edward!"

I let go of her shoulders, sighing. "You really should Ang. Don't fight me on this." I walked out the door and straight to the Hummer.

"Who is she Edward?" My steps didn't falter.

"No one Ang." I open the driver's door.

"Bullshit Edward!" she yelled from the doorway. "Everything was fine until that party. Whomever you met that night did this!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ang." I sat in my seat and as I shut my door I heard her say.

"Do you love her?"

I looked at Ang through the front window. _Yes I do._

She disappeared into the house as I began to back out only to slam on my brakes when I heard a thud against the car. I look back to the house, Ang standing in the garage.

I step out, walking to the front of my car to see papers sprawled all over the ground.

"There are the divorce papers." she clarified.

I bit my lip, hands fisted. _Calm Masen. Stay calm._

"I'll courier new ones," I said, as she began to yell and scream.

I drove away feeling good about myself. I hadn't lost my cool once nor did I raise my voice even though I really wanted to. As I headed towards town, I stopped along the side of the road, and pulled out Kitten's letter. Her words angered me and left me a bit wounded. I read it a second time and knew deep down that she was right. What Kitten and I had was so much stronger than anything I ever believed could be possible.

I drove to the nearest hotel, nothing fancy or anything to write home about. Just a plain Motel 6. It would serve its purpose until I could find something to rent for awhile. I checked in for a couple of days, giving me enough time to find something more suitable. I brought my bags to the room and sent Em a text.

~Hey man I'm at the Motel 6. I'll talk to you soon. I won't be in the office tomorrow, but I'll have my phone on. If you need me call me. Edward~

Then I sent a quick text to Kitten.

~Hey baby, you will be proud of me. I did it. I talked to Ang telling her I want a divorce. I didn't raise my voice or lose my cool once. As much as I hate to say it baby, everything you wrote is true. We can't do this right now. Not until the ex situation gets rectified. Just remember how much I love you and how much I need you. I love you so much. Call or text me anytime. Until I see you again, I'll be thinking about you. Love always Edward. ~

I lay down on the bed, feeling the weight of the day resting on my chest. I closed my eyes, and willed sleep to over take me.

**Okay, so originally this chapter was one and over 17000 words. So we broke it up into two and Bella Ami and Eifeltwr have worked their asses off to get it back to us as fast as humanly possible.**

**Eifeltwr has part 2 as we speak, and, if we get enough reviews…coughs….like A LOT….we will post part 2 as soon as she gives it back. If not I might just misplace it for a bit…heheh ….trust me..You want part 2.**

**Okay sooo I'm heading out tonight but if we reach at least 50 reviews, Bella Ami will post a teaser of part 2 on FB….**

**If you haven't seen the video I made for SMW, go over to my you tube page…. Dont live in regret and watch it…much love to u all and BRING ON THE LEMONS…..its all in your hands now.**


	16. Thank youThank youThank youpart 2

Hey DLIR ***Why are cigarettes sold in gas stations when smoking is actually prohibited there?***

Hey Ari ***Why are they called 'stands' when they're made for sitting?***

Hey DLIR***At a movie theater, which arm rest is yours?***

Hey Ari ***What's Satan's last name?***

Hey DLIR ***Why do doctors leave the room when you change? They're going to see you naked anyway.***

Hey Ari ***The guy was all over the road. I had to swerve a number of times before I hit him***

Hey DLIR ***If girls with large breasts work at Hooters, then do girls with one leg work at IHOP?***

**BRING ON THE LEMONS**

SM owns twilight mumbo jumbo...SPARTAN AND KITTEN ARE OURS...and we share for your pleasure

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(B-POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

Weeks passed and time moved quickly. I stayed with Emmett and Rosalie for over two weeks after I left Edwards. To say I become friends with them is an understatement. Emmett quickly became the brother I never had Rosalie and I were inseparable while I lived there. Neither of us mention the A word. She played a big part in setting up my condo, helping me pick out my furniture and modern art for the walls.

I moved in on December eighteenth.

I remember the night I saw Edward's text that he told Angela about the divorce like it was yesterday. The first initial feeling was to run back to him but time apart is what we needed.

If we were going to make a future out of us meeting, then this is the only way. So we came to an agreement. We send one text in the morning and one at night, nothing in between. Keep it simple for now because in the end, the trophy will be well deserved and appreciated.

I rolled out of my bed, stretching my arms out as I walked towards the floor to ceiling glassed wall of my room. I stood in front of the window, enjoying the view through the tinted glass, loving how no one from the outside could see in. I turned back to look at my phone on my night stand, vibrating across the wood almost about to fall down. I ran over, more like flew over, grabbing it before it fell and opened it up.

~three days~

I smiled wide feeling my chest puff out with anticipation and love. Christmas Eve was three days away and that was our present to one another. We set the date as our goal to straighten everything out in our lives before then. I couldn't help but plunk on my bed and squeal. _Three days, that's it._

I got dressed after a short while, putting on my coat and gloves and walked my way to work. Yes, walked. The ten minute walk was heaven to me. People were hustling and bustling to work or shopping for the holidays as I enjoyed Seattle, my new home. I all but bounced up the walk to the front doors of the building, and waved as I passed security guard.

"Hey Bella," Jessica greeted me as I walked in.

"Hi babe," I went around the front desk to give her a hug. I have become very emotional these last few weeks. Not seeing Edward has taught me to love and appreciate every person that was still in my life when you're with them.

"You're in a good mood this morning!" She smiled at me as she unpacked the box of bags we received.

"It's almost Christmas." I looked down at the desk, checking over the appointments that were scheduled in for today. I had all my regulars which excluded Angela. Let's just say she isn't coming back.

Jessica erased the nasty voice mails she left me, since I wasn't returning her calls from my cell. She said something about, me being a backstabbing bitch. I just brushed that shit off my shoulders. I was in a good place in my life now. Knowing that I haven't seen or done anything with Edward since their separation eases my worry. Nothing she can say can hurt me.

The spa phone started ringing so I answered it since Jessica had her hands full. "Swan Lake Mineral Spa," I waited for the person on the other line to respond.

"Hello?" his accented voice spoke back.

"Swan Lake Mineral Spa," I calmly repeated.

"Hello?" he asked again.

_Did I stutter? "_Hi this is Swan Lake mineral spa, how can I help you?" I asked with a little bit of attitude.

"Uh… oh… uh… who is this?"

_Are you fucking kidding me?_"SWAN LAKE mineral spa," I clearly spoke into the line.

"Who is this?"

_Oh goddamn, this is one of those phone calls. Hell no, I'm not giving you my name._"Can I help you with something?" I asked fully irritated now.

"Where are you?" his accent nerved me.

_Oh wouldn't you like me to say, on my bed waiting for you._"I'm sorry but is there an appointment you need to book?"

"Rates…what's your rate?"

"Well we do a lot of different services here," Jessica looked at me with concern. I rolled my eyes at her as my voice became cold and stern. "We do manicures and pedicures, waxing, I can't list every price so what service were you asking about?"

Silence came from the other end.

"Hello?" I asked, now pissed.

"Sex," he said.

_Fucking piece of shit._"You have the fucking wrong number," I slammed the phone down, growling in disgust. "Ewwwwwwwww!" I felt a shudder course through me.

"Who was that?" Jessica touched my arm, grabbing my attention.

"Do we look like a fucking rub and tug?"

She started laughing, like full on bend over slapping the knee laugh.

"Seriously Jess." I started to giggle. "I'm lucky I didn't say my name."

"Oh my god Bella." She was snorting now.

"Seriously the dude's probably jacking off to my voice now." I shook my head wanting to rid the vision. I seriously need to think of something we can do when stupid shit heads phone. I refuse to play along. I don't need my name dragged in the dirt.

"That shit is funny Bella."

"Seriously Jess, what was I supposed to say? Oh baby, my name is Bella and I'm lying here naked waiting for you to call," I said in my sex phone voice.

We both chuckled to ourselves when my client walked in. "Hello Margaret," I greeted her as she hung her jacket.

"Hello Bella." She handed me a wrapped Christmas gift.

"Oh you shouldn't have." I hugged her tightly.

"It's just something small."

I led her towards the wax room. "What were you two laughing about?"

I chuckled now, explaining the whole conversation by the time we reached the room.

"Oh Bella," she laughed. "How funny would it be for you to put that moron on hold and start speaking in another accent and give him a hard time? Confuse the hell out of him!"

"Oh God, I should have." I stopped to let her walk in the room.

"Well you know I work from home, so I get those phone calls too. But I have a bull horn I name Fred and I have said, let me put you on hold for Fred and yeah Fred doesn't play nice with others."

I furrowed my brows at her as I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me.

"They don't call me a Beyatch for nothing. I'm proud of it actually."

"I clearly need to take lessons from you," I grab the door handle. "Okay, get changed I'll be back in a few minutes." I smiled and closed the door.

_A bull horn? _I shook my head walking to my office to put my gift down and wash my hands. Instinct had me picking up my phone to text Edward with what happened. I chuckled erasing the text I typed, closing my phone knowing I could wait. _Three days…that's it_...

Christmas Eve came fast, _thank God._I worked until three today, just Jessica and I, selling gift certificates. You know, for last minute husbands. I gave her a thousand dollar bonus this year. I wanted to show her my appreciation. The spa wouldn't be the same without her, so I also promoted her to manager. I was cutting my chains, this place needs run without me.

"Thank you so much Bella." She hugged me one last time before we parted ways. "Merry Christmas," she yelled from the other side of the street.

"Merry Christmas." I waved back at her before I began my walk home, whistling Christmas carols along the way. "Jingle Bells…Jingle Bells…Jingle all the way." People passing by me smiled wide. "Merry Christmas," I greeted each one.

"All I want for Christmas is…ohhhh." I chuckled while I waited for the red light to turn green. _All I want for Christmas is Edward naked in my bed, naked in my bed, naked in my bed._I whistled the rest of the song home. I sighed in relief as I made it home, knowing I had a few days off now before I had to go back to work.

I placed my purse down on the kitchen table and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I walked over to my eleven foot tall Christmas tree, turning the lights on. I stepped back allowing the beauty and meaning behind the tree hit me, smiling down at the single present sitting there.

My excitement grew as I started preparing dinner for tonight. I wanted everything to be perfect. White crisp linen adorned the table, gold charger plates that matched the gold rim on my stem ware. White porcelain plates with a rolled gold napkin on top.

While dinner was baking I ran to my room to change out of my clothes, happy that I took a shower earlier since I now was running late. I walked into the closet and grabbed the dress that I had steamed earlier. I stepped into it, sliding it over my matching undergarments, which I hope he would be seeing. The zipper went up without much effort and I smiled as I did a full one eighty in the mirror. Short, snug, and easy to remove.

I turned the curling iron on as I applied a soft shadow on my eyelids. A thin layer of mascara and poof, my eyes looks sexier.

I lifted my hair up and then let it drop down, unsure of how I should style it. _Up shows my neck but down gives him something to grab_. I felt my body tingle at the thought of him almost here, weeks not seeing each other was the hardest thing for me to do. But tonight, it will be all worth it.

I grabbed my curling iron, deciding that down won. Grabbing small chunks of hair at a time I curled just the ends to have a natural bounce. I walked over to the wall of shoes once I was done, looking through each row of neatly placed shoes to choose my footwear for the evening. _Perfect._I grabbed the pair I wanted, slipping them on each foot and walked back to the kitchen.

_Half an hour left_. I poured myself a glass of wine to tie me over until he came. I jumped at the sound of the land phone ringing. "Hello?" I answered it on the first ring.

"Hello Ms. Swan, a Mr. Masen is here to see you. Shall I send him up?"

My bottom lip sunk under my teeth. "Yes." I placed the phone down on the receiver and checked over my appearance once more in the mirror before he got here.

Three soft knocks came on the door. I ran I didn't give a shit. I swung the door open not caring if I looked desperate or needy. Without hesitation, he grabbed me in his arms, lifting my feet off the ground.

He smells better than I remember. "Oh god I missed you." I squash my face into his neck. Our embrace became stronger, neither of us wanting to let go.

"Kitten." He placed soft kisses on my head. I missed him more than I thought possible, he lowered me back down on my feet. His hands slid up back, over my shoulders and up to my face as he tilted it up to see him. I think I may have combusted inside, everything felt like it melted as he looked me in the eyes.

"Kiss me!"

He listened. He lowered his lips to mine and all of our love exploded to life at the touch of our skin coming together. Slow meaningful presses, tender loving glides of our tongues over one anther's. "I love you," his voice sent shivers to vibrate through me.

"I love you too." I spoke softly as I kissed him once more. Our fingers intertwined as I gave him a tour of my Condo. He loved everything that I did with the place. After I showed him around we found ourselves glued to one anther's hip in the kitchen. I continued to prep the rest of dinner while he stood behind me, hands rubbing my hips, his lips kissing…wherever.

"Mmm," he moaned into my ear, his fingers slipping my hair to one side, exposing my neck for his taking. He ran his nose along the top of my shoulder, kissing each inch until his mouth stopped right under my ear again. "I have something for you," he whispered.

"Oh yeah?" I said, wondering why his hand left my body suddenly. Before I could say another word, I held my breath as his hands came to the front of my body. I looked down as he slipped a necklace around my neck. My mouth dropped open as I stared down at my chest, my fingers playing with the diamond pendant that sat there. The lighting sparkled against it. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as he turned me around to face him.

"It's beautiful," I barely spoke loud enough.

"Not as beautiful as you." He swiped the single tear away before I pulled him to me.

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(E-POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

Within two days I found a one bedroom apartment in downtown Seattle. Nothing fancy, just a little studio apartment. I haven't seen Kitten for fifteen days, sixteen hours, and as of right now, thirty five seconds. But hey, who's counting? _Not me!_ Yeah right, whatever. I'm counting down the seconds until I have her in my arms again. December twenty-fourth couldn't come fast enough.

Em keeps throwing it in my face that Kitten has been at his house the whole time. _Well fuck you too. buddy!_ I guess her and Rose have become fast friends, which can be very fucking scary for me! Rose can come off as…harsh let's just say that I just hope she doesn't rub off too much on Kitten. Don't get me wrong I love Rose; I just couldn't deal with her like Em does.

I haven't been to the office in weeks, since I've been working from home. It was a precautionary step. It's not that I didn't want to see Kitten. I just knew if I did I would lose my shit. I lived for the only communication we had. Those two texts, give me those few brief moments of joy every day.

All I think about is to be able to touch her whenever I want. I know that after all this bullshit is over; it will be worth it because Kitten will be mine. I know this might sound a little stupid, but as soon as I am free from Ang, I plan on asking Kitten to marry me. I don't have the ring yet, but I will soon. I have never been so sure of anything in my life.

Walking over to my calendar on the wall, I mark a huge red X on December twentieth. I smile to myself. _Three days._ I grab my phone from my pocket and I text Kitten.

~Three days~

I couldn't fucking wait. I set my phone down walking to the refrigerator, grabbing the orange juice jug and took a huge drink. Don't judge me! I live alone, I can do that shit!

I heard my phone ring which means it could only be one of three people. My mom, Em or Ang. I sigh as I walk over to the phone looking at the caller ID first before answering.

"Yes?"

"Edward, why haven't you returned any of my calls?" I banged the back of my head against the wall repeatedly.

"What do you want Ang?"

"I need to know what time you're picking me up Christmas Day."

"What are you talking about?"

"We go every year to my parent's house for Christmas Edward and my brother wants you to meet his new girlfriend. I'm dying to meet her too."

_Is she delusional? _"Ang I'm not going anywhere for Christmas with you."

"What? Why?"

Breathing in deeply not wanting to lose my cool, I count to ten before I answer her. "Ang you know why. Now, can you please work with me here?"

"Work with you? Are you fucking kidding me Edward? You're serious about that? I figured by now you would be over this stupid idea of a divorce."

Ang it's not a stupid idea. I mean it. Will you please sign the papers so we can both move on?"

"No Edward I will not! I refuse to be someone's ex wife Edward! Don't you remember our vows? _Till death do us part?"_

She hung up.

I really don't like the way she said 'Till death do us part.' I shake it off and decide to file that away and revisit it later. Sitting on the couch I open my laptop to start working.

A little over three hours later my phone rings. Grabbing it, I look at the caller ID. Unknown name, _huh_ well they can leave a message. Getting back to work I was almost through with Mr. Bradley's not guilty plea for a traffic violation my phone rings again. Looking down at it, _unknown name again_? _Leave a message jackass_! For the next ten minutes they called nonstop.

"WHAT?" I answered but the line went dead. _What the fuck?_

Putting my phone down it rang again. "Hello?" same thing, no one would answer.

The third time it rang I was pissed. "What the fuck do you want?" I yell.

"Well goddamn! I'm not sure I wanna tell you now fucker!"

Rolling my eyes I ask, "What do you want Em?"

"You know that's not a very polite way to answer your phone."

"Em, get to the point."

"My point is this time it was only me, next time it could be the publishers clearing house dudes or better yet the president! Oh wait I can even top that one! The founder of Wendy's!"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I rest my elbows on my knees. "Em that would be Dave Thomas and he's dead."

"I know, see why it would be important! Damn I'm hungry."

"Emmett! Is there a reason you fucking called?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"EMMETT!" I yell.

"Yo bro that's my name."

I'm done I hang the phone up. _Fucking idiot_. My phone rings again. "Look Em get to the damn point!"

"Not Em."

I drop the phone from my ear to look at the caller ID. Unknown name. _Motherfucker!_

"Who is this?"

"Nuh uh. You can't ask questions, you only answer them."

"Again I ask you, who is this?" I don't play fucking games.

"That's not what's important. The important thing is I know who you are."

"Well, yay you! I'm very impressed! Am I supposed to give you some kind of fucking reward?"

"Mr. Masen...Mr. Masen. Tsk Tsk, you really shouldn't talk to me that way."

"And why not?" I stand up and yell. The person was using one of those voice modifiers that alter your voice. "I don't even know who you are! So I don't give a fuck what you think."

"Huh, wrong answer Edward."

_Piece of shit._ "Well since you know me so well, why don't you let me hear your real fucking voice you pussy! Or wait is this Ang?"

"Just know I'll be watching."

The line went dead. Well fuck me, I have a stalker! I was just getting ready to sit the phone down when it rang in my hand again.

"Look asshole I don't give a fuck who you are! If you are watching me motherfucker, I will kick your ass!"

"I'm not watching you!"

"Jesus Christ! What do you want Em?"

"I wanted to invite you over for Christmas Day. I know sexy ragazza told Rose she has plans with your lame ass on Christmas Eve."

"Motherfucker did you just call my girl, a sexy girl?"

"Ding ding, motherfucking ding. We have a winner ladies and gentleman!"

"No Em, we will have to decline and by the way. Don't ever call her that again."

"Oh someone's getting all territorial! Meow!" Em said laughing.

"Goddamn it Em."

"Man you should have seen Rose and her the other night! Dude I was getting ready to break the video camera out! They were drunk off their ass! Funny as hell, let me tell you. Bella was stumbling around walking into the walls and shit. Rose was right there with her man! I've never seen Rose act so carefree before, they're good for each other."

I chuckle, picturing Kitten slurring her words, knocking things over and walking into walls.

"Dude that's not the half of it! Some song called Te army yo momma or some shit about I love you came on. Anyways they start dancing around and let's just say I was fucking speechless! Me, of all goddamn people was fucking speechless. I thought they were going to have sex right there! I mean they were touching and everything bro! I was waiting for the clothes to start flyin!"

I didn't know if I was more pissed that Em saw that shit and I didn't or if I was more turned on that my girl would do that. Mental note,_find the real name of the song and play it for Kitten._

The next three days went by so slowly. I woke up every morning putting my big red X over the remaining days. December twenty-fourth was finally here! I had the stupidest smile across my face all damn day. I had Kitten's necklace in my pocket, my bag packed and waiting by the door. I sat down in front of my laptop and looked for the song Em was talking about. What I found was, Te Amo by Rihanna. After listening to it a few times I knew it was right. I downloaded it onto my Ipod and looked over at the clock, disappointed that I still had four more hours to waste.

I called a cab, not wanting to drive and you know since "someone's watching me," I didn't want my Hummer seen at Kitten's condo.

I waited outside, a little eager to start my night. I listened to the song on repeat as I waited for the cab to arrive. I must say it's a sexy song. Shivers went through my body picturing Kitten dancing around to it. A horn honking brought me out of my Kitten fantasy.

Not wasting any time I jump inside, slamming my door. I told him where I needed to go and I also may or may not have told him I would give him an extra hundred bucks if he got me there under five minutes! What? _I'm fucking dying to see my baby_. Four minutes and fifty six seconds later I was sitting in front of Kitten's condo. Pulling my hat even farther down on my face, not wanting to be recognized, I hand him a hundred and twenty dollars not wanting to wait for change. I jumped out and literally ran towards the front door.

"Whoa sir, where's the fire?" the door man asked.

"In the penthouse, sir!" He laughed at my joke.

"Ah Ms Swan. By all means sir, have a good evening!" he says, opening the door for me.

I ran towards the elevator only to be stopped. "Sir! Sir!" I turn to see the guy behind the desk calling me.

"No worries, I know where I'm going." I turn away.

"You can't."

"Excuse me?" This motherfucker was starting to piss me off.

"I need the name of the person you came to see."

Rolling my eyes at my idiocy. I knew this fact, one of the many reasons I wanted Kitten here.

"Ms Swan."

As soon as her name was out of my mouth he got this far away almost dreamy look on his face. I was ready to yank his skinny ass across his desk and beat the hell out of him if he didn't stop day dreaming about my girl.

"And your name, sir?" he finally came back from heaven.

"Masen!" I barked, as he narrowed his eyes at me, looking me up and down. _Is this dumb ass really sizing me up?_

He held the phone to his ear, "Ms Swan, there's a Mr. Masen here to see you," he says, smiling at me until it turned into a grimace. He hangs the phone up right after, looking me over once again. "I'll let you up," he says walking around the desk towards the elevator. Once the door was opened, he waved the key card over the pad. "Have a great evening!" he said, unimpressed.

I couldn't help it. "Oh trust me, I plan on it," I said winking, laughing at his facial expression as the door slid shut.

I watched the numbers tick by. _Come on, come on, come on._ _Can this stupid thing go any fucking slower?_ The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. I walk as fast as I can to her door. I take my hat off, running my hand through my hair and froze.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the door. It's been so long since I've seen her, paranoia set in. What if she's realized she's better off without me? That all this hell that we went through, wasn't worth it? That I'm not worth it?

Exhaling, I raise my head from the door, knocking, I wait with baited breath. The door flew open and Kitten appearance throws all my previous thoughts right out the window.

I had her in my arms in a matter of a second. "Oh God, I missed you," she whispers, putting her face against my neck.

This is the best gift she could give me. Her love is all I want. After the, I love you's and the tour of her condo, Kitten began to cook. I was in no way shape or form worried about eating…food that is. I couldn't wait to give her my gift, so I surprised her with the necklace early.

Let me tell you the kiss I got for it, was one I will never forget. Let's just say we broke a few things that fell off her counter, from getting carried away. So she sent me over to the living room until she was done cooking. I obeyed.

After the most mouth watering, stomach pleasing, best meal I have ever eaten was over; I pulled Kitten outside on the balcony. She stepped up to the rail as I stood behind her. The sun was setting, painting the sky with pinks and purples. I wrapped my arms around her enjoying the sigh she released.

"God, I've missed this so much Edward," she whispers, pressing her back into my chest.

"Me too baby..." She rested her hands over mine.

I lightly brushed my lips along the nape of her neck and over her shoulder. Her head fell back, giving me the familiar invitation to the rest of her neck. I swear to God it's like we're both puppets being controlled by the same unseen hands. I love the way she responds to my touch. I comb my fingers through her hair. Our bodies spoke their own language. They knew what we so desperately needed.

Kitten reached up to run her fingers along the back of my neck, tangling them in my hair as she pulled me to her mouth. Without warning her tongue thrust into my mouth, it was almost like Kitten was reclaiming it as hers as if someone else could take her place.

My hands tightened in her hair briefly before I had to pull away with a deep breath. I spun her around and pulled her into an embrace. After several small chaste kisses I was more than ready to claim her body once again.

As bad as I wanted to have her on the balcony, I had another place in mind; the balcony will come soon enough. I ran my hands down her arms to grip her hand in mine. Walking through the door, I led her through her bedroom straight to her bathroom. I knew it was her favorite room in her condo so this was my destination.

Kitten looked up at me with a confused expression on her face. I leaned down and gently kissed her once more before I turned towards the shower. Turning on the water, I tested the temperature as it sprayed through the multiple shower heads.

While I waited for the water to heat up, I turn towards her, walking slowly she met me in the middle. Never breaking my eye contact, I ran my hands up her arms, to the back of her neck. I pulled her towards me just barely touching my lips to hers. My tongue flicked out to run across her bottom lip, which made her exhale a whimpering noise.

That went straight to my dick. My hands ran down her back to the zipper of her dress. I slowly unzipped it, my eyes remained glued to her face. My fingers ghosted over her shoulders, hooking in the straps to drag them down her arms. Neither of us spoke. It felt so goddamn good to have my hands on Kitten again.

I knelt down in front of her. Our eyes still locked as I slid her dress over her hips. She stepped out of it; my hands ran up her legs and over her stomach as I stood up slowly. I bent my head to kiss her shoulder, moving along her collarbone, pausing at the base of her throat. I licked and sucked on it for a minute as my hands slid behind her to caress her hips.

My eyes locked with hers once more. I swear to God my hands were at home on her skin. I broke eye contact to lower my head, unhooking Kitten's bra as I followed the straps down her arms with my lips. She sucked in a breath as I continued kissing down her arm to the inside of her elbow.

I didn't know if she would like what I wanted to try next or not. Em said this is one of Rose's favorite places to be kissed. So I tried it. I watched as Kitten's head fell back as I barely touched her with the tip of my tongue. Lightly licking, sucking and nibbling from the inside of her elbow to her wrist. Small gasps escaped her as I continued the sensual play on her body. She loved it! _Thank you Em!_

My mouth continued to follow my hands. I kissed her just under her breast, down her stomach before flicking my tongue inside her belly button. She has the sexiest belly button I've ever seen, perfect on her flat stomach. My hands slid along her outer thighs on the way down, removing her panties at the same time, running my hands up her inner thigh after.

Her body was trembling and standing before me. Kitten's eye's locked with mine again. The steam from the shower was filling the bathroom as I slowly started teasing her clit with one finger. I moved my finger down and placed it inside her, just once before pulling it back out and tasted her on my finger.

"Oh fuck Edward!" her voice was husky with desire. God I've never wanted something so bad in my life. My taste buds were in heaven, this was my dessert.

"I want you to get in the shower and wash yourself for me while I get undressed and watch you."

Kitten sucked in a ragged breath before biting her lower lip. I had her trembling from head to toe. I watched as she slowly stepped into the stream of hot water. It was something straight out of one of the many fantasies I have had about this woman.

My eyes were glued to her through the clear, but fogged shower door. It was the most erotic sight I've ever seen. My dick was so hard I was afraid I was going to cum just by taking my pants off.

Kitten's form was more than a silhouette but not a full clear view. The water had slicked her hair back and made the curls a thick straight line down her back, ending just at the curve of her hip and lower back.

She slid the washcloth across her shoulders, along her arms and back up to her breasts, before sliding it in soapy circles over her taut nipples, I was watching her every move and she was making goddamn sure I got a little show. Almost as if Kitten was reading my mind, she slid the washcloth across her belly, along her hips and slowly, very slowly, slid it between her thighs.

That's all it took. I was getting undressed in a blink of an eye. My eyes never leaving her form as I finished stepping out of my pants and boxers. I was about to step into the shower when she held up her hand.

"Stop!"

_What the fuck?_ I was getting ready to ask her what's wrong when she turned to face me opening the door to wink at me. With one little word she just completely switched control, she was now in charge.

She slid the washcloth back across her hips and down one thigh as she turned her back to me. She bent over, sliding her soapy hands along her legs, giving me a full view of her ass and a little glimpse of her wet lips.

I moaned as I grabbed my dick, running my hand up and down it, hissing as I circled the head. Kitten looked over her shoulder at me, almost eye height with my dick. I watched as she licked her lips smiling an evil smile.

That had my dick harder than it already was. Kitten slowly stood back up and rinsed herself off, her hands moving slowly across her body and up along her neck and face. She moaned a couple of times with her head tilted back, the water running down her face.

She finished rinsing off and opened her eyes to look at me. "Come here!"

_Okay!_ I quickly obeyed and stepped into the shower with her. What had started off as my game, quickly turned to being Kitten's. I fucking loved it!

She pulled me to her body, under the spray of water as she began to wash me. She ghosted her hands slowly, softly, up my back and along my shoulders causing a low moan from my lips. God she's good. She spins me around to wash my back. I close my eyes relishing in the feel of her hands on me. Without warning Kitten reaches around, her hand engulfing my dick.

"Fuck." I moan. I just about came. I am so painfully hard I'm ready for some fucking release. Kitten spun me back towards her. I was breathing so hard, I'm not going to lie. I was putty in her fucking hands. I would have done anything she asked me in that moment.

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed me softly. When her mouth met mine I swear I heard angels singing. We started off softly at first, Kitten's lips barely pressing on mine. I let her lead; this was now her game after all. Kitten increased the pressure of our kiss, her mouth opening mine with her tongue which she slid along the inside of my upper lip, then lightly nipping my bottom lip before pulling away.

Kitten stood flat, looking me directly in the eye as she let her fingers move down my body. Slowly, she ran them along my collarbone, down my chest, her nails lightly scraping my nipples. I closed my eyes with a low moan as she stopped.

"Eye's open, I want you looking at me."

My eyes snapped open. I was staring at her. _Who in the hell is this?_ Kitten has gotten even feistier than before. She started to move her fingers again. The further down they went the more pressure she used. She traced a line from hip bone to hip bone, before bringing her hand down to gently cup my balls.

"Goddamn it baby." I moan.

She gave me a shy smile, leaning up to kiss me. As soon as her lips were on my mouth, her little hand wrapped around my dick. She swallowed my gasps and moans.

She pulled away from me while her hand still worked my dick. My head fell back against the shower wall, my eyes closing on their own accord.

"Eye's on me Edward. I want you to watch what I'm about to do to you."

_What? _Fighting my eyes to open, Kitten smirks at me.

"Close your eyes again and we stop right now." The authority in her voice just about had me spiraling to the point of no return. Once again, I fucking loved it!

She slowly made her way down my body kissing and licking until she was kneeling on the floor of the shower. My lids grew heavy; I felt my eyes trying to close.

"Nuh uh, baby. I want your eyes on me while I suck your dick." I braced myself against the wall. "I want you to watch your dick sliding in and out of my mouth." I growled, watching the water cascade over her delicate skin.

"Fuck, keep saying shit like that and I won't make it to feel your mouth on my dick." I was panting so damn hard. Kitten nibbled and kissed her way across my hip bone agonizingly slow until her tongue darted out and licked the tip of my dick.

"Fuck Bella!" I moaned while her hands stayed in place on my hips as her mouth engulfed me. "Jesus." I gasped.

I couldn't think straight. In this moment I couldn't even tell you how many times one goes in to ten. All I could do was feel her, stroking, squeezing and licking. I watched as I slid in and out of her mouth. My knees were shaking, my hands pressed against the shower wall as the hot water ran across my body and down along the back of her head. Every move she made pushed me closer and closer to the end. I was moaning so damn loud that she had to know I was close.

She pulled her mouth off of me and I whimpered as I watched her look up to me smiling.

She stood up. "Oh no, no, no. Don't even think you're done yet! You're not even close, you just started," her voice thick with desire.

I spun her around pressing Kitten's chest against the wall; her ass was now rubbing against my dick. I grabbed her hands placing them above her head as I held them to the cool tile with my right hand while my left hand reached around so they were running across her tits.

Pinching her nipple, Kitten's back arched. I love the feeling of her curves against my body. My poor dick was still hard as a rock and nestled into the crook at the small of her back. I had to fight against myself to not rub my dick on her as my hand slid over her tits one more time.

I felt the wetness and the heat of Kitten's pussy on my hand. I pulled her lower body back against me; she let out a small moan as I slid a finger between her lips to her swollen clit.

I rubbed my hand back and forth in slow circular motions feeling her body begin to tense. As her panting became faster I slid two fingers inside her tight pussy and thrust them up hard making Kitten's back arch and her fingers dig into the wall of the shower. I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers. I fucked her with my fingers for a few minutes as I sucked on the side of her neck.

"Ughh Edward…fuck baby, I'm so close."

I moved mouth to her ear, and whisper, "Do you want to cum baby?"

"Oh God yes." She moans.

"You want to cum on my fingers?" I gently bite her earlobe before I move back to her neck.

"Please...please Edward." Kitten was begging. I smiled against her neck. It's been too long. I pull my fingers out of her to hear a disappointed cry.

"Don't worry. I'm not close to being done with you yet!" I whisper in her ear again. Kitten pushes her hips to me as I close my eyes kissing the back of her neck, as I'm slowly entering her.

_Fuck,_ Kitten was so damn wet. She was ready for me. I slid the tip of my dick in and out slowly for a few strokes, making us both shake with need and want. My strokes got longer, slowly sliding all the way in her only to back out. I teased her entrance with the tip.

"Please baby, I need you."

I was done. I couldn't control myself anymore. I slammed hard into her pussy, filling her, spreading her body to hug me tightly. We both let out a strangled 'fuck.'

Kitten braced her hands against the shower wall as I grabbed her hips. My fingertips digging into her skin, which certainly was going to leave bruises, I was marking her as mine.

I was thrusting into her again and again. Her voice was echoing off the tile walls, yelling my name, and intoxicating my mind. I couldn't think, fuck I could barely breathe. All I knew was that I was going to make sure Kitten was about to have the most explosive orgasms she'd ever had. She threw her head back, resting it on my shoulder as she stood straight. The new angle only had her suctioning around me more.

She matched me thrust for thrust. My hand left her hip before moving up her stomach until I was fisting her right breast, squeezing her nipple so hard that she let out a little sob. It was all she needed to send her flying over the edge.

"Edward,"she yelled as her knees buckled under her.

I felt her contract around my dick, listening to her as she screamed out my name. It was the most amazing sight to watch and feel. I almost came, but fought hard on not cumming.

We weren't done. I slowed my movements allowing her to calm, she stopped shaking and her breathing was becoming regular. I leaned forward and kissed her behind the ear.

"I love you," I whispered. She sighed a sweet little sigh and turned her head to smile at me.

"I love you too, Edward." She nudged me, so I moved a little.

"Back up Edward."

To say I was a bit confused would be a huge understatement. I backed up, groaning as my dick left the warmth of her body. Kitten spun around and dropped to her knees again. My eyes froze on her face as I watched her lick from the base to the head of my dick. Her mouth engulfed me yet again.

"Mmm baby, I can taste myself on you." I slammed my head against the wall again. "Do you like that?"

"Yes." I watched as Kitten slid her mouth over me again. She grabbed the backs of my thighs, her mouth moved back and forth. Kitten used her tongue to play along the head of my dick like a goddamn lollipop. Then opening wide and sliding her mouth over my dick until I felt the back of her throat.

"That's so fucking good." My hands wrapped around her hair. Kitten on her knees was the best fucking sight I've ever seen.

She released my dick from her mouth. "Tonight I'm going to milk you so I can drink your cream...isn't that what good little Kitten's do?" she purred.

My eyes went huge as Kitten inhaled my dick as I struggle too fucking breath. "Fuck!" She ghosted her hand under my dick to cup my balls as the other lightly stroked ass.

"Kitten…move." I didn't want to cum in her mouth. I was trying to push her away, but she was fighting against me, and when she moaned around me that was all it took to send me flying over the edge.

My cum shot hard and hot into her mouth and she greedily sucked and swallowed every last drop. It was my turn to go weak in the knees and be lightheaded. I slid down the shower wall, reaching up and over my head to turn the now freezing water off.

I grabbed Kitten with my arms still shaking; it had nothing to do with the freezing water either. We sat there for God knows how long. I finally stood up, pulling her with me, and after stepping out of the shower I wrapped Kitten in a towel.

I grabbed one for me, wrapping it around my waist. I turned back to her and picked her up in my arms. Her head rested on my shoulder as I walked us back to her bedroom. I pulled back the blanket with one hand, laying her down. I kiss her hair softly before I walked to the other side of the bed. I climbed in, our bodies molding to one another's, she rested her head on my chest looking up at me.

"I love you," she said with a sleepy smile. I kiss her forehead.

"I love you too baby, forever."

Kitten closes her eyes and whispers. "Yeah, forever."

I woke up the next morning before Kitten did. She was still lying on my chest. Inhaling deeply,_how did I get so fucking lucky?_I ran my fingers through her hair basking in how this feels so right. Slowly and gently, I move her off my chest.

I have plans for this morning. I am going to make her breakfast in bed. Walking to the bathroom as if on rewind; visions of last night played in my head.

After I took a piss, brushed my teeth...you thought I was going to say hair didn't you? _Why brush it?_ I run my fingers through my hair.

I walked back into Kitten's bedroom to grab a clean pair of boxers and sweats before I made my way to the kitchen. I found what I needed to make Kitten strawberry pancakes, bacon and eggs. I got to work, halfway done my phone rang.

"Fuck!" I whisper trying to find my phone before it woke Kitten up. _Jackpot!_

"Hello?"

"Good God Edward, where are you?" I sigh.

"What do you want Ang?"

"Uh, duh? Christmas ringing any bells?"

"I know it's Christmas Ang. But again, what – do- you- want?"

I felt Kitten's arms wrap around me. I looked down at her as she gave me a sad smile. She kissed my chest and walked towards the kitchen_. Goddamn it!_ Leave it to Ang to fuck everything up.

"I'm waiting Edward!"

"For what?" I growl.

"Come and pick me up! We have to be at my parent's house in less than three hours Edward!"

"I'm not fucking going Ang! So I suggest you get in your car and drive your ass there."

"And just what am I going to tell them Edward? What do I say when you're not there?"

"Why don't you try the fucking truth Ang? That I'm not there because we are getting a DIVORCE!" I didn't want to yell but goddamn it, when is she going to learn?

"No we're not Edward!"

I hit the end button throwing my phone on the couch.

"Fucking bitch," I growl.

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(B-POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

I busied myself in the kitchen as Edward finished up on his phone call. It was a no brainier as to who he was talking to; I could hear her yelling from a mile away. A part of me felt uncomfortable with the fact she was calling him. The time apart was to allow us time to clean up our mess without bringing the other in on it. _Has he not done that?_

I was one hundred percent sure he sensed my feelings; he cursed her as the phone flew across the room, landing on my couch. I looked at him with so many questions. _Why is she calling you? Have you not left her?_But I didn't ask any of those. "Are you okay?" I asked, more worried about how he felt. I love him and that's what I need to focus on.

"She just won't fucking give up, Bella." He crossed the room to stand with me; his arms automatically wrap around my waist. "I have tried to get her to sign the papers, but she just WON'T. Six copies Bella, all fucking ripped up or burnt." He sadly rested his forehead on my shoulder. I ran my hands through his hair, trying to soothe him.

"Baby it takes time," I spoke, knowing that I wouldn't let him out of my life that easily if I was in Angela's position either.

"Bella?" He stood straight to look in my eyes. "I want nothing more than to be free of her."

"I know." I smiled to reassure him.

He kissed me chastely, "I hate to dampen the mood of Christmas, but have you heard from Eric?"

I shook my head. "No, but I have been getting these weird calls lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I answer and someone is breathing, then they just hang up."

"Baby did you get a number?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"No, it's always private." I stroked his cheek with my fingers, loving the feel of stubble tickling the ends.

He didn't say anything, but I could see it in his eyes that he was mulling over what I said. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, watching his face scrunch.

"No, I uh…" he licked his lips nervously. "Let's just enjoy Christmas, okay?"

I nodded at him, remembering the sole gift under my tree. I pushed him away playfully, running over and grabbing the box, practically leaping back to him in excitement. "Here." I handed it to him, fiddling with the necklace he gave me as he began to un-wrap his present.

"Bella you shouldn't have!" I smiled, looking down at his gift as he opened the box.

"Do you really like it or are you just saying that?" I asked, nervously waiting for his answer.

"Bella I love it." He lifted the watch out of the box. "You just spent too much."

"And you didn't?" I quirked my brow, while fingering the diamond pendant. I never looked up how much it was, but a Tiffany's box only means one thing, lots of money.

"Well only the best for my Kitten." he kissed my cheek.

"Same goes for my Spartan." I bit my lip as I grabbed the watch from his hand. "Try it on." I waited for him to lift his wrist before I slid it on and closed the clasp. "Look at you." I stepped back to look him over. "Mmm, I bet Armani would love you as their model now!"

He chuckled at me and I believe I saw his cheeks blush a bit. I enjoyed him squirming under my stare. Well hell, I was eye fucking the shit out of him. His sweats were rolled down to sit low on his hips, giving me a sneak peak of his delicious V. His chest would make a perfect plate for breakfast, which smells delicious.

"Earth to Bella?"

I shook my head, looking up to his face. Now I was the one blushing, him enjoying my embarrassment.

"I have one more gift for you," he surprised me by walking over to his bag and pulling out a wrapped present.

I looked at it quizzically. "You got me enough." I refused to take it at first.

"I didn't spend too much money on this one if it makes you feel better." He pushed the box into my hands.

I sat down on the couch and un-wrapped the bow that was tied around it. Lifting the lid I gasped as I saw what the box had inside. "How? When? I..."

"I got Jessica to help. Her mom made it."

"I don't know what to say." I looked up to him, my heart pounding like a drum roll.

"Do you like it?" he asked, kneeling down in front of me.

"How could I not?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you." I kissed his lips with gratitude.

"Do you recognize what I used?" He smiled as he pointed to the leopard print material.

My breath hitched. "My gloves!" I pulled the quilt out to see the patches of leopard print that were sewn along with the remnants of my mother's quilt. "I was wondering where they went?" I said smiling, knowing I had looked for them recently and couldn't find them. "I assumed I lost them in the move!"

"And the rest?" he asked.

I looked over the whole quilt. "Is this your Spartan cape?" I asked him, chuckling.

"Yup." He wiggled his brows.

"Edward I love it." I crashed our bodies together. He made me a new quilt, with both my past and future sewn together as one

"Good," he kissed my shoulder. "You should have never needed a new one in the first place."

I sat back knowing what he meant. I was grateful for Edward coming in my life.

"We should get ready to go to Em's!" He stood up and held his hand out for me to grab. I stood up and smacked his bum as he walked in front of me.

"Hey," he jumped at my touch. "Do you want to shower first or should I?" he asked me, knowing if we went together, no cleaning of bodies would be done.

"You go first,' I said.

I walked back to the kitchen as he began his shower. As soon as he closed the door, I ran back to my room, smiling as I took in his silhouette from within the shower. I snuck into my closet and opened the bottom drawer in one of the shelving units. I undressed out of my pajamas, which was simple; I was wearing his t-shirt with a pair of thongs. I chuckled evilly as I slid into my outfit.

Emmett will have to wait.

I shoved my feet into the same stilettos I wore for him before. I stood in my closet, leaning against the counter that sat in the middle. I waited for him to finish up, before I alerted him to where I was. I cleared my throat as I saw him about to walk out of the bathroom in just a towel. He turned towards my direction, jaw falling to the ground.

"I find it only fair that you get another present." I pushed myself off the counter and turned for him slowly.

"Goddamn Kitten," He ran his hand through his wet hair not moving an inch. Well his body didn't, but something else did.

I sauntered over to him since he was making to attempt to move, right leg, left leg, hips back and forth.

"I think Spartan needs to come and play." I placed a kiss on his chest, a moan escaping his mouth. I unhooked his towel allowing it to fall to the ground in a thump, pulling him to follow me back into the closet. He pushed me right up against the middle counter, Spartan sock nudging me from behind. He pressed his chest into my back, lowering my upper body to bend down and rest on the cool marble. _Folding laundry on here will never be the same._

His hands roamed over my shoulders, sliding down my arms and placed them in front of me. I sighed with complete happiness, staying in the position that he molded me in. Legs spread apart now, my cheek resting on the counter top as I looked towards my clothes that hung along the wall. His hands running up each thigh, his mouth kissing the skin his hands just left.

"I didn't get to enjoy this enough that night." His fingers traced the edges of my kitten costume I wore for him the first night we met. He roamed everywhere but between my legs, the heat that the arousal was creating began to pulsate against my inner thighs.

"Spartan," I moaned his name as his fingers slipped over my covered pussy. He rubbed circles over my clit, causing my breaths to become deep and uncontrolled.

I wiggled my hips back, feeling his arousal touch the small of my back. Warm and hard.

He felt around the material of my suit, curling his fingers underneath and managed to pop open the eye and hook closure. The material bounced up my hips to sit around my stomach, pelvis and bare pussy exposed for him to take. I stepped back voluntarily, bending myself forward more, inching my ass to him as his fingers traced the skin there.

"We're going to be late," he warned, still feeling and caressing.

"What are you waiting for then?" I glanced over my shoulder to look at him. His hair was wild, his eyes ovary cum busting and his mouth, _shit his mouth is suckable_.

Without warning, he thrust into me, "Holy fuck," I screamed out, bracing myself on the counter as he pushed me forward. _Good thing this thing is anchored to the ground. _He grabbed on to my hips, pulling me back to meet each one of his thrusts. Smacking and grunting filled the room. My back arched feeling the tightness spread around him, my whole stomach contracted as I focused on his body fucking me. He filled me; he adorned me, my body reaching the point of no return. "Kitten, milk my dick."

"FUCK!" My fingers scratched against the counter top, as my body shook, my knees buckled and his dick, now covered in me.

"Ughh…" His fingers dug into my hips as he fucked me from behind.

"You…feel…soooo…warm." He crashed his lips against my back and stilled his movements with a final pound of our bodies. Breaths warm, his heart beating against me, my legs quivering from the exhaustion.

We remained still for God knows how long. He pulled on my hips. I stood up from my bent position to be swooped up into his arms. I kissed him, needing to feel his lips on mine as he walked us through the bathroom straight to the bedroom. I was placed down on the bed gently; he knelt down on the bed hovering over me, never ceasing our kiss. "I love you so much." My fingers roamed around his body, feeling everything that was now mine.

"Love you too," He crashed our mouths together. Tongues wrestling, legs intertwined now as we rolled onto our sides. Round two was beginning. He sucked on my neck, a pinch ached my skin momentarily, he was marking me as his. "Edward?'

"Hmmpph?" He grunted as his pushed our hips together, grinding as one.

"Emmett..." My voice was hoarse.

"Fuck Emmett." He inched the top of my body suit off my shoulder to kiss the skin that was hiding.

"We should call," I said, yanking playfully at his hair, knowing how much he loved it.

"Don't worry." He continued to undress me.

"It's rude, they're cooking," I explained, my feelings as I now lay naked.

He knelt up, sock unrolled and stiff, ready to be used, smirk radiating across his face. "I already told him we'd be late." He grabbed his dick in his hand, stroking it a few times to harden him up fully.

"You did?' I asked, widening my legs apart.

"Yup." He lowered his body, sliding the tip of dick between my now pulsating lips. "Now, shouldn't you thank me?" He pushed all the way in.

"Ughh… thank you," thrust. "Thank you," thrust. "THANK YOU!"

...

.

**Okay ladies…was it worth the wait? Huh? We cant hear you? Oh yah we cant hear on the computer but we can sure read…PLEASE PLEASE review…..we love each one…..pimp us out….Hoor out Spartan…he likes the attention.**

**Bella Ami and Eifeltwr….omg…we love you soooooooooo much….Thank you for working so hard to get the chapter out so quick…..**

**If you would like to add Ari or DLIR on fb please do, add SMW in the message and we will add you to the SMW group…**

**The video I made is Swing My Way- Te Amo…..for those who asked….**

**Until Next time...xoxoxooxoxoxoxox DLIR AND ARI**


	17. Sinners

**Hey y'all...sorry this is later than it should have been...thank you Bella and Eifel for the awesome work you do...Swing My Way would not be as kick ass without you guys...YAY TEAM SMW...**

**Next this chapter was 19000 words...but we figure we get this part out now so you weren't waiting for the whole thing. SOooooooo enjoy some Spartan and Kitten...MUAH MUAH MUAH**

**SM...u know this speach...SPARTAN is OURS**

**EPOV**

We were a little late getting to Em and Rose's place. Scratch that! We were a whole lot late getting to Em and Rose's place. Come on, do you blame me? When I saw Kitten dressed as she was the first night she came into my life I nearly collapsed. Then she walks to me like the vixen she is. What was I supposed to do? Tell her no? I don't think so!

While I drove Kitten's car towards Em's house, I took a second to look over at her. Her head was turned to the side so she could look out the window but in the reflection on the glass I could see her smiling face. I reached my right hand over to hold hers and she looked back at me, her smile growing wider. I still can't get over the fact that I am the one who puts that smile on her face. I winked at her, before turning my eyes back to the road.

"You did call them right Edward?" she asked as I pulled up Em's driveway.

I stop the car and get out, opening her door. "You called them right?" she asked again as I shoved my hands in my pocket, looking up at the sky, whistling to myself as she stood from the car. "Edward," she gasped.

I focused on the sky above me, refusing to look at her.

"Oh God," she moaned. "You never called them?" Her dainty hands touched my bicep. "Look at me Edward."

_Fuuuuck!_ I looked down at her unable to refuse whatever she needed.

"Please tell me you called them Edward." She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and pouty lips.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay! I called them!" I smiled at her, not expecting her to smack me on the chest. "Ow baby...what the hell?" I ask rubbing my fingers over my pecks.

"I can't believe you didn't call them EDWARD!" She stomped towards the front door.

I threw my hands up in the air. "What was I supposed to do baby?" I walked behind her, wondering if I should have actually called.

She stopped to look back at me. "You told me you called them."

"Yeah only because I knew you would worry if I didn't."

She started to step up their front steps when I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me, whispering in her ear. "Was I supposed to call them while I had my dick in your tight, wet pussy?" She quivered in my arms as I licked her ear. "Ask you to stay put while I called Em? I don't think so!"

She turned around so fast I almost lost my balance and fell off the step. Her eyes had a mixture of lust and what looked like 'I'm going to kick your ass.' I think I'm going to pick lust for $200, Alex!

She poked her finger in my chest, pushing me back to step down onto flat land. "You said you called them Edward! You lied to me."

_So I was wrong. _"Come on bab..." She cut me off.

"Shut it Edward!" She placed both hands on her hips. "What are we going to tell them?"

I just stared at her. Let's face it; a pissed off Kitten is fucking hot! Note to self..._Make Kitten pissed off more often!_

"Bab..." I attempted to smooth things over, but she wasn't having any of it.

"I said shut it!"

I closed my mouth, trying to contain my laughter.

"You...you...gaaaah." She threw her hands up then pulled at her hair. "I'm so not talking to you right now!"

I tried really, really, really hard not to laugh, but I couldn't stop myself. I burst out with laughter; clearly she didn't find it as funny as I did.

She stood there narrowing her eyes at me. "What the hell is so funny Masen?"

Have I ever said how hard I get when she calls me Masen? I grabbed onto her hips pulling her towards me.

"Keep talking like that baby and we're going to be even later than we already are!" My words had her melting into my arms. "Don't be mad baby." I nibbled on her neck. "They won't even notice we're late, I promise." I sucked her earlobe into my mouth causing her to moan.

Her arms came around my neck, playing with the ends of my hair. "I won't be mad if you promise they won't notice Edward," she whispered softly into my ear.

_God I love this woman._

"I promise." Pulling away from her, I lower my hand and grab hers, walking up the steps to the front door. I stop and look back at her. Her smile made my fucking year. I knocked on the door and bent down, kissing Kitten's cheek.

"You promised." She giggled as my hand cupped her ass. She slapped my hand away as Em opened the door.

"Kinda late aren't you?" he said looking at both of us.

_Well that was a short lived promise!_

He leaned forward, smelling the air between Bella and I. "Is that...is that...is that sex I smell?"

"Oh my God!" Kitten groaned, slapping her hands over her face.

Em pointed at us yelling, "SINNERS! You had sex! You two had sex on baby Jesus' birthday? You're going to hell! Both of you are going to hell! To burn forever and then some!"

Rose snuck up behind Em and twisted his ear. "OW! OW! OW! OWWW!"

"EMMETT you should be ashamed of yourself!" She pulled his head down by his ear so he was eye level.

"Sorry baby, I was just playing!" he pleaded, his body bent at the waist towards her.

Rose finally let go of Em's ear, grabbing Kitten's arm now and pulled her into the house. "I'm sorry Bella! Please over look my husband, he's STUPID!"

"Hey I heard that!" Emmett pouted.

Rose stopped in their front entrance and turned to face Em. "I would hope so, I was only three feet away from you when I said it, idiot!"

"Mean fucking woman!" Em mumbled as he stepped aside so I could come in to the house. We walked in to the living room, sitting down alone. I looked around the room.

"Kitchen." Em says.

I looked at him confused on what he meant.

"What?" He rolled his eyes pointing behind him to the kitchen. That's when I saw Rose and Kitten walking out from the kitchen with drinks.

"They were in the kitchen...you know where a woman should be."

I watched Rose walk closer to us, placing her finger to her mouth, telling me to keep my mouth shut.

"It's only right! I mean my room is the bedroom." He wags his eye brows. "But Rosie...her place is in the kitchen, cooking for me! You know, keep the man of the house happy."

I laughed covering it up quickly by a coughing out loud.

"Only thing missing is her barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen cooking!"

Rose leaned across the back of the couch. I watched Em's face change to a deathly pale color. "Is that so?" Rose said to him in this...'motherfucker I'm about to fuck you up voice.' I shivered and she wasn't even talking to me. "Well let me tell you a little something **Mr. King of the bedroom!**The only action you will be getting for the next month is your hand!" Emmett whined. "But don't over work your hand because you will also be the king of the kitchen too!"

Rose stood up straight, smacking him on the back of the head, before she stormed out the room and Kitten smirked at me before she followed Rose out. _Great, I'm going to get stuck with a Rose Jr._

Em rubbed his head as he watched them both walk out. As soon as they were out of sight he looked at me narrowing his eyes. "What the fuck Edward?"

I shrugged my shoulders watching the girls walk back into the room without Emmett realizing. "Whatever happened to bro's before ho's man?"

_Oh fuck!_ Rose had Em in a head lock in one second flat.

"I'm a ho now Emmett?"

"Oh God, no baby! I was just saying...Ow fuck! Uncle...uncle...uncle! Ow baby! I give!" Rose let go of Em like it was nothing, pushing him away. Em rubbed his neck as he looked at his wife. "I'm calling the cops!"

"Are you forgetting I am the cops?"

"Ah fuck!" Em said causing Kitten to giggle. He snapped his head to look at Kitten. "You think it's funny? You think its haa haa ha oh so funny? Watching a man get beat by his wife, lil one?"

I laughed shaking my head as Kitten placed her hands on her hips. I knew that look too well. "As a matter of fact I find absolutely hilarious...lil boy!"

I spit my drink out, half choking half laughing while wiping my chin dry.

Em started laughing. "I love her, Edward!"

Rose shook her head as she walked out of the room, Em right behind her begging her to forgive him. "I'm sorry baby!" he said over and over.

Kitten walked over to me, sitting down in my lap. She grabbed my glass and set it on the table. She turned back towards me and I stilled as she licked her tongue up my neck.

"Jesus baby." I moaned.

Her phone began to ring. She jumped off my lap and grabbed her purse. I watched her pull out her phone and smiled at her as she winked at me before she answered it. "Hello?" She quickly turned and left the room.

She passed Em, who looked at me with a confused look before he shook his head. "Women!"

We sat together enjoying our pre-dinner drinks until Ro called for us to come eat.

"Let's get our grub on!" Em jumped up.

We headed to the dining room and sat down. I looked around to see where Kitten was. The food was placed on the table by the time Kitten joined us. She slid into her chair beside me, quieter than she was earlier.

"You okay?" I looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She just stared down at her lap as she placed her napkin across it.

I could tell she wasn't and I aimed to find out what made her so distant.

The whole meal I couldn't help but wonder who called Kitten. As soon as Em was done scarfing down his meal I excused myself and asked Em to join me. I bent down kissing Kitten on top of the head before I left. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Okay," she whispered.

Em followed me outside. "Sup my man?"

"A couple of things actually. For one, someone has been calling Kitten and I. It's too close to be a coincidence." Em became serious as I explained. "Whoever is calling me is using a voice modifier so I can't tell who the fuck it is. Now they're calling Kitten, and she really won't tell me anything. So I need you to file a subpoena A.S.A.P.! Get my phone records and Kittens. I want everything incoming, outgoing and times of all the calls. If they are being called from a home, cell or a payphone, I want to know! They can fuck with me all they want, but they won't fuck with my Kitten."

"Done. I'll have it filed and pushed through the courts by Monday. What else?"

I smiled wide forgetting the seriousness of what we just discussed. "I want you to go with me tomorrow to pick a ring out for Kitten."

"A what?" He looked at me stunned.

"A ring." I clarified.

"A ring for what?"

I rolled my eyes. "I want to ask her to marry me."

"Wow man, you're serious."

"I love her Em." I rubbed my hands together. "I just want to pick the perfect ring."

"Not to be a dick here or anything, but how did you pick Ang's ring?"

I laughed. "I didn't, she bought it herself. I gave her my mom's credit card and didn't think twice of going with her."

Em laughed with me. "I should have never gone through with it." I shook my head. "But then I wouldn't have met Bella."

He patted my back. "You sure you want to do this?"

"No doubt in my mind Em. I know I can't ask her until the divorces are final, but I want to do it as soon as I can so I want her ring in my possession. The sooner the better." Em slapped me on the back again smiling.

"Sounds good my man! I'll be more than happy to help you. I get to be the best man right?"

"Yes Em, you do!"

"Sweet! I get to plan the party! Lots and lots of naked women!" Em started dancing around.

"Come here baby! I got a dollar for you...you want me to put it where...uh huh baby, bend over!" he was talking to an invisible stripper.

"No way! I don't think so Em."

"Oh come on Edward! You only get married once...I mean twice in your case! We can go to Vegas man! You know what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas!"

"You can go right ahead man! But me...I'm staying here with Kitten."

Em makes a whipping sound. "Already pussy whipped. That's a shame."

"Says the man who's not getting any pussy for the next month!" I said smiling.

"She won't last more than a week without my…"

"Okay TMI…" I turned around to walk back in.

"Whatever Edward."

I laughed as he walked behind me, imitating Ro during sex. I tried to ignore him but fuck the guy cracks me up.

"Oh Em…" he said in a female voice. "Oh yah, right there. No one has a bigger…"

"EMMETT!"

I burst out laughing as Rosalie bellowed his name.

"STOP PRETENDING TO ME!" she yelled from upstairs.

"See she won't last a week without me?" he said smugly.

We walked upstairs to see where the ladies were, walking towards Em and Ro's bedroom door that was closed. Em stops in front of it and spins around to look at me with a huge smile, waging his eyebrows. He points to the door, "You think they are in there getting it on?"

"Were you dropped on the head when you were little?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Just picture it buddy boy! Naked...tongues...mouths...fingers...pussies...licking...lots of licking!"

"Jesus Christ Em! Shut up." I looked at him with bug eyes. But his words repeated in my head and I must say the pictures flashing in head right now were fucking awesome. Kitten having her mouth on Ro brought me deeper into la-la land.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Rose asked loudly.

I opened my eyes and shook my head looking at Em. He had his eyes closed, sucking the air in front of him as his hands we in mid air, playing with invisible pair of tits. I threw my head back and laughed. He reminded me of the kid from Meet the Focker's.

"Fucking idiots." Rosalie pushed passed Emmett. "Bella we're surrounded by fucking idiots! How did we end up with these two losers?" Rose continues to walk past me with Kitten right behind.

"I kind of like my idiot Rose," Bella said, walking past me and running her hand across my dick. I stood stunned, watching her look back over her shoulder as she continued to walk away, licking her lips before she winked.

"I saw that!" Em yelled. "Dude she just totally grabbed your junk!"

I shook my head clear. "Shut up Em." I walk away from him to find Kitten. "Go back to groping your imaginary tits."

I walked downstairs and found Bella and Ro sitting at the bar facing each other talking. I walked behind Kitten, surprising her by slowly running my hands around her waist. She leaned back into me as I kissed her exposed neck.

"Hey, hey, hey lover boy! Cut that shit out!" Rose scolds causing me to pull my face away from Kitten's neck. I rested my chin on her shoulder as she rested her hands on top of mine, intertwining our fingers across her stomach.

"Rose asked if we wanted to stay the night." Bella spoke to me.

"It's up to you baby, whatever you want," I said to her as she turned to kiss my cheek.

"Girl time!" Rose squealed out.

Once again my mind was in the gutter. _Down boy down!_

"Are you sure Edward?"

"Yeah, Em and I need to go to the office in the morning anyway." She looked at me with her brows furrowed. "We have a huge case that needs to be looked over before Monday."

She sighed. "That's fine...I'm sure Rose and I can find something to do."

_Oh, I bet you can! STOP IT EDWARD!_

Twenty five minutes later, Em and I were sitting watching television alone. All three of his flat screens in his movie room were playing some type of sports game. An hour after that we were still sitting there watching TV.

Three hours and forty six minutes later, _yes I'm counting_, Em and I hear the bedroom door open followed by a lot of giggles. I look at Em, raising my eyebrow as he shrugged his shoulders.

I listened to the doors open and close a couple more times before it turned quiet.

"Women, I swear who understands them?" Emmet stuffs a handful of chips in his mouth.

Almost a half hour later my cell phone buzzes in my pocket. Reaching in my pocket I grab it and I smile, seeing a text message from Kitten. I open the text up and drop my phone.

"What?" Em asks, reaching for my phone but I grabbed it back before he could get it. I look back down at the screen again to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. _Nope they sure aren't_. Em tried looking over my shoulder so I pulled my phone to my chest, smacking his forehead with my other palm. "Get the fuck away!"

"Ow!" He slapped my hand away. "What did you get, a sexy text from your lil' Kitten?" He chuckled, still trying to wrestle me for my phone. "Oh naughty lil' Kitten!" he teased as I was winning by keeping my phone away from this baboon.

There was no way he was seeing my phone. He definitely got the naughty part right, that's for sure.

"You suck Eddie." He sat back giving up the fight.

"Go cry a river somewhere else." I cornered myself on the couch so he couldn't see me as I looked at my phone again. My eyes fixated on the screen and then up to the hallway, back to my phone and then back to the hallway.

There in front of my eyes was a picture of Kitten...a very half naked Kitten, posing for the camera lens. Didn't take a fucking genius to know Kitten didn't take the picture herself.

That only left three people Rose, Em, and I. Since Em and I were both on the couch the whole time, that only left Rose.

I jump off the couch and ran down towards the bedroom, thankful Em only had a two bedroom home. It gave me no chance of choosing the wrong room, I busted in the door without knocking.

Kitten jumped from my sudden entrance as she looked at me. _Wait...hold the damn phone here! _Kitten is not...I repeat, is not half naked anymore! She's covered only by one of my button up dress shirts, sitting on the bed reading.

"What's wrong Edward?" she said, cocking her head to the side.

I looked down at my phone and then to her, back to my phone, then her again.

"I...you...phone...I...you..." I stuttered, pointing between her and my phone.

"Are you okay Edward?"

"I...you...me...phone...picture..."

She stood up walking towards me. I watched her dumbfounded she pulled on my arm to bring me in the room further. She left me standing in the front of the bed as she walked back to the door and closed it shut. I watched her walk back to me from the corner of my eye.

"You're looking a little pale baby." She knelt on the bed in front of me. Her hands slowly made their way up her body until she stopped once her fingers rested on the top button of my shirt.

Her eyes sparkled deviously as she slowly unbuttoned the top button before moving on to the next one. Once the third one was unbuttoned, there was enough of an opening for her hand to disappear into the shirt.

I couldn't move. I was glued in place as I watched her hand caress her right breast through the thin material of the shirt. She slid her hand out once again and continued to unbutton the remaining buttons as her eyes, never left mine.

She succeeded in unbuttoning all the buttons, slipping the shirt off her shoulders, allowing the material to fall down to the mattress she knelt on. There it was- the lingerie that she was wearing in her text picture she sent me.

I watched her as she teased her nipple through the thin red lace that I saw the first time back when we toured her condo. I thought I was going to die!

My eyes trailed up her body until I saw the evil smirk on her lips. I knew right then that I was in trouble, but this was a trouble I didn't mind being in.

Her left hand slid in between her thighs, I watched breathless as Kitten dipped her head back moaning as her fingers entered her pussy. I still couldn't move, I was completely entranced watching Kitten pleasure herself in front of me. Her fingers go from being inside her to rubbing circles on her clit.

She moaned my name as she slid her fingers deep inside again. Jesus, I've never seen anything so erotic before in my life.

"Kitten," I whisper taking a step towards her as she brought her eyes back up to meet mine. She licked her lips as I found myself licking my own. She bit her lip, her breaths were coming out in pants as I stepped closer and she continued to fuck herself as if she was fucking my dick.

"Oh fuck baby...I'm so close!" She moaned, staring into my eyes. Finally I touch her, bending down to suck on her neck.

"Fuck." She groaned as I released her skin with a popping sound to look at her face.

"Tell me what you want Kitten," my voice sounding husky.

"To cum, Edward."

"I can't let that happen yet Kitten." I unclasped her bra allowing her breast to bounce free. I sucked her nipple in my mouth biting it hard causing her to moan loudly. I smiled against her breast. _Ah my Kitten likes it rough?_ _Good to know._

"Oh God, Edward!"

Releasing her from my mouth, "You still want to cum, Kitten?"

"Yes...please...oh God, baby." Her fingers never slowed down.

"Then cum," I whisper against her neck now as she threw her head back moaning my name. I was rubbing my dick through my jeans, wanting nothing more than to be buried so deep in her.

She collapsed in my arms as she rode her orgasm out. She finally looked up to me, her eyes hooded. "That was fucking hot Kitten." I kissed her passionately.

I lowered my hand to rub my dick through the denim that was heating up, enjoying her eyes watching my every move. Her eyes darted up to mine and that evil smirk took over her face again. Her fingers slid back down between her legs, dipping down and then back up, straight to her mouth.

"Jesus." I moan, watching her lips surround her two fingers._ What the hell has gotten into my sweet Kitten? _Don't get me wrong! I love this Kitten! It's just not like her. She released her fingers, licking her lips as she grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me down towards her. I flew forward, putting my arms on either side of her on the bed so I didn't fall on top of her.

"You want a taste?"

_What? Uh fuck yes!_

"Yes," I spoke as she looked up at me.

Her lips were on mine, her tongue flicking to trace my top and bottom lip. I open my mouth to her and moaned uncontrollably as our tongues touched. I could taste the sweetness of her pussy on her tongue. _God, _it was almost too much to handle.

…

..

.

Waking up the next morning my muscles were so sore. _Fuck,_ just stretching my limbs out just about killed me. You name it, we did it last night. Against the wall, on the floor, bed, doggie style and my favorite, 69! _Good God,_ I swear Kitten was trying to kill me last. At one point I thought I was going to have sneak into Em's room and sleep on the floor. Kitten just wouldn't stop.

"_I can't baby! I can't go anymore," I said to her as she crawled up the bed towards me. She looked like a wild cat on the prowl. I was kind of scared!_

"_Just once more..." I held the pillow in front of me like a shield. I was shaking my head no protecting my poor… sports sock? Yeah she told me my nickname, Spartan sock was a good thing supposedly and she wasn't done with it yet._

"_I can't! I think you might have killed it!" I say as I throw the pillow at her. It hit her in the head, before it's flying down to the ground. Her hair was sticking up every which way as she stopped and looked at me._

"_Did you just throw a pillow at me, Edward?" _

_Did I? Yep sure did. _"_Uh...yeah I did."_

_She threw her head back laughing which lead to our pillow fight. Feathers were everywhere. Let's just say she kicked my ass._

I looked over at her sleeping form and verified in my head that she was all I will ever need. My heart rate spiked thinking of getting her ring today. All the sudden I felt like a little kid on Christmas morning. I wanted to jump out of bed and run to the store. Instead I rolled towards her and pulled her into my arms.

"Baby," I whispered, kissing her cheek.

"No...Not yet."

_What? _"Baby it's time to wake up."

"Just five more minutes."

"Get up baby!" I stroked her face with my fingers.

"I will in five minutes, I promise." She buried her face into the pillow.

"No, now baby." I shook her body lightly.

"Please just five minutes!"

"If you don't get up now, I'm going to have to tickle you."

"You wouldn't do that to me," she spoke into the pillow.

We lay there for a couple more minutes, the whole time she didn't move an inch.

"Okay baby, I'm left with no other choice." I sat up on my knees, moving my hand along her side.

"I'm up! I'm up." She sat up so fast she knocked me off balance and I fell off the bed and on the floor on my back.

"Ugh." I moaned as the wood floor did nothing to soothe my fall. She poked her head over the side of the bed.

I thought she was going to apologize but instead she does the last thing I thought she would do. She threw my pillow down at my head laughing.

"It's not funny Kitten." I looked up at her as she was still leaning over the bed.

"The fuck you say! That's really funny. You were all like..." She laughs more. "Your face was priceless! And your arms...oh God your arms...you looked like you were trying to be a windmill." She mocked me by moving her arms in circles.

"Ha ha ha, laugh it up Kitten." I groan, trying to get up which only makes her laugh harder. "Now what are you laughing at?"

She points to me. "You..." she snorted. "If...you...weren't...so...damn...old..."

I cut her off. "You better chose your words wisely Kitten!" I said getting up on my two feet. "You weren't complaining about me being old last night." I grab her arms and pull her up to her knees. "Stop laughing."

We were face to face. "I'm sorry!" she finally apologized so I kissed her on the forehead.

"It's a good thing I love you so much," I said, walking away smiling as Kitten still was sitting on the bed giggling to herself.

I start changing out of my clothes, as soon as I had my shirt covering my head I felt Kitten's hands run down my chest. I sucked in a deep breath pulling my shirt completely off, throwing it to the side and grabbed her hands.

"Oh no you don't!" I looked at her sternly.

Her mouth formed a pout just as she stomped her foot. "And why not?"

God she's adorable. I raise my eyebrow at her. "I'm soooo old, remember?"

"Well you're not that old," she says, trying to free her hands from my grasp.

"That's not the tune you were just singing a minute ago, now was it Kitten?" I ask playfully, bending down to suck on her neck. She moved ever so slightly, giving me a bit more room to taste.

"Please," she begged.

I let go of her hands and stepped back. "Nope sorry! I've a lot to do today."

"Well can't one of those things be me?"

Seriously, what was wrong with me? I had my beautiful, sexy as hell Kitten begging me to take her again, and I was denying her? "Would love for one of those things to be you baby, but as of right now I'm running late." I knew I had a more important thing to do.

She huffed and puffed, I thought she was going to blow the house down.

~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(B~POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~

We slept over at Emmett's and Rosalie's. It was a great escape for Edward and I, allowing us to have one on one time together yet giving us both time to bond with our friends.

Boys will be boys, though so Rosalie and I wanted to rile them up further. What guy doesn't think of girl on girl action?

So I asked her to do me a favor. I changed into my matching lingerie set I wore the day Edward and I went condo shopping. Rosalie waited for me in the bedroom as I changed.

It's funny how close I feel to Rosalie after such a short amount of time. I mean I was half naked in front of her and I felt no shame. I guess since I had to be nude in front of my classmates when we learned massages and waxing, I had no problem. Well no problem to people I trust I should clarify because I would never just get naked for some Joe blow.

_Well except Spartan the first night. Meh, he was Spartan._

The picture I sent Edward scored me not one, not two but nine orgasms last night. To think, at one point in my life I couldn't even achieve one. Now my body sings for him, I crave him, never having enough. I'm pretty sure Emmett and Rosalie heard my whimpered screams from the other side of the wall.

Breakfast was..._interesting_. I sat across from Rosalie. She was staring at me as Emmett stared at Edward. We just ate quietly, both our cheeks flushed as we knew we were on the spot.

"Okay, stop staring at me like I'm the main attraction at some zoo." I caught everyone off guard.

Edward began to choke on his food as Rosalie and Emmett began to laugh.

"Yes I know, you heard me last night." I pointed at them both as they smirked at one another.

"Heard?" Rosalie snorted out.

"Fuck Bella, I think we felt it too." Emmett banged on the table with his fist as his laugh boomed through the dining room.

"Emmet!" Edward blasted.

"Fuck dude." Emmett patted him on the back as they sat beside one another. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out for Edward to shake.

"Oh my God." I covered my face knowing what Emmett was about to say.

"I've always wanted to meet someone important," Rosalie was giggling as Edward slapped Emmet's hand away. "But to have Columbus … in my home...!"

"Emmett shut up." I looked at him tearing with laughter. _Fuck_, I say the stupidest shit sometimes.

"Did you explore new land last night, my friend?" Emmett patted Edward hard on the back. "You conquered land that no man has found before!"

_I pulled at his hair feeling my body quiver with the new sensation. I looked down to see his bronze hair between my legs. I gasped as his finger entered a part of my body, no one had before._

"_Oh GOD," I yelled out. _

"_Did I find somewhere new?" he asked, kissing my inner thigh as he pulled his finger out slowly._

_I was surprised that I actually enjoyed it. "Yes, do it again." I pulled on my hair feeling his tongue slid along my lips. _

_He chuckled. "Like Columbus?" he asked jokingly before he flicked my clit with his tongue._

_I dropped my hands down to pull on his hair. "Uggghh, yes!" My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I attempted to stay calm._

_His tongue twisted circles, eliciting a moan that I never made before as he slipped one finger in each opening._

_Prior to this moment, I thought of this as an exit only, but just having that pressure give enough sensitivity and fullness, had me squirming under him._

_Flicking combined with gentle in and out motions had me writhing to finish. _

_"Do you like this?" He slipped the one finger out making sure I was okay._

_"Yes." I bit my lip._

_He slipped it back in slowly, his middle finger curling to hit my G-spot._

_"Ughh." I placed the pillow over my face trying to drown out my desperation._

"Dude, I hope you didn't plant your flag on your new found land." Emmett's chuckle and Edward's groan drew me away from my flashback. "We don't need any little bambino's walking around just yet!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie lightly slapped his arm.

"What? The fucking walls are thin; they had to know we heard everything."

"Shouldn't you two have left for the office by now?" I asked, standing up from the table, grabbing my plate to bring to the kitchen.

"Yeah I think now's a good time." Edward stood up and cleared his setting.

"Awww come on," Emmett whined. "I was just getting started!"

Edward and I washed our dishes, chuckling together as we listened to Emmett, well… being himself. "Oh yeah...oh Columbus ...rock my boat…"

I chuckled quietly. "I'm sorry Bella." Edward kissed my flushed cheeks.

"It's okay. He's actually kind of funny," I said, drying the plates Edward washed.

"Please don't let him hear you say that. He will never shut up if he did."

"Did what?" He surprised us both putting his hands on each of our shoulders.

"Nothing Em! Do you mind finishing Bella so we can get going?"

I shook my head.

"Let's go Em!"

"Ay ay captain." He saluted.

Edward growled as I snorted, unable to hide my laughter. Edward was annoyed as hell, storming out of the house.

"Bye Bella!" Emmett waved and I waved back. "Maybe Edward and I will conquer something he's never done before."

I shook my head as Emmett laughed at his own joke, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled from the garage causing Emmett to run out of the house faster than I could say bye.

I walked back to the eating area to see Rosalie covering her face with her hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Oh yah." She dropped her hands to show me her smile. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with him sometimes."

We chuckled together as she joined me in cleaning up, no sex talk was mentioned after the boys left.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked me once all the dishes and table was cleaned up.

"We could go shopping?" I suggested, hoping she'd say no.

"No, I hate boxing day. I'd rather spend the extra couple bucks another day and avoid all the mess and lines. "

"Thank God." I looked at the time and thought of an idea. "Hey you want to go to the spa and do your package?"

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Why not, we'd have the place to ourselves."

"Yeah, but you're on holidays. I don't want you to work just for me."

"No, I don't mind." I grabbed her hand dragging her to the bedrooms. "Get ready and we'll go."

…

..

.

We spent the whole afternoon together. I buffed and polished her whole body from head to toe. Nails polished a hot pink with Hawaiian flowers as nail art, her skin glowing beautifully.

"Bella that was A-mazing," She gave me a big hug.

"Oh my pleasure." I hugged her back.

"Bella, I really am happy that Edward snagged you." She laughed. "You're like the sister I never had."

"Me too Ro." I smiled proudly.

We walked out of the spa and headed to the parking garage, making sure she got to her car safely. As soon as she drove off I walked back to the spa.

"You're working late Ms. Swan?" The security guard called out to me.

"No, not too late," I said to him as he sat at his desk. For the life of me I can't remember his name, so I never try, I just wave and am on my way.

I walked back to the spa locking myself in. I sent Edward a short text awhile ago letting him know I was done with Rosalie's treatment. I asked him to meet me here, since we were spending the night at my place again. Only he didn't know I was planning on treating him.

I slowly strolled down the quiet halls, enjoying the peaceful vibe that it gave off. I inhaled deeply as I entered one of the massage rooms. Grabbing the lighter and lighting each tea light candle that I had placed on the floating shelf.

Heading back to the front, I plunked myself down in one of the recliners, waiting for Edward to arrive for his spa night.

**Hope you enjoyed a lil romping at Em's house...I dont know about you guys BUT Ari writes the best Emmett...hahahah...anyways...Like I said the second part of this chapter is A lot longer and should be posted soon... Please Leave us some love...Ari needs our Lovin ladies...show her that she is needed here and appreciated more than she knows...MISS U BABES...I LOVE U and Im here when UR READY TO COME BACK TO WRITING...**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXO**


	18. Sinners Part 2

**Hey Ladies...okay as promised this is part 2...only thing is its not the whole part. I decided to split it up so I have chapters to post in the upcoming weeks. Ari and I havent had a chance to write the next chapter, so instead of having a long period of time in between I hope the smaller chapters will tie you over. Plus a lot of you are worried about Bella being in the spa alone. So I really wanted to ease your minds...THANK YOU BELLA AMI AND EIFELTWR FOR working SOOOOOOOOOOO hard on these chapters...xoxoxo**

**AND IN ARI STYLE...DLIR clears throat**

**WARNING...PRIVATE PROPERTY KEEP OUT...unless you have really big boobs...NO TRESPASSING...Violators will be shot, survivors will be shot again...In case of emergency...run like hell...WARNING...children left unattended will be sold to the circus...CAUTION...do not drink water...fish crap in it...CAUTION...Drinking before pregnancy can cause ****pregnancy...EXTREME FIRE HAZARD...dont even fart in the forest...Police station toilet was stolen...cops have nothing to go on...**

**okay okay enough...SPARTAN ohhhh SPARTAN? come out come out where ever you are...**

~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(E~POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~

I thought Kitten was going to die of embarrassment from Em talking his shit this morning. _Poor thing,_ but she gave just as well as she got. A part of me felt good knowing that they heard how well I pleased my Kitten. I mean if I sucked that would be a whole different story. But they weren't lying. I'm sure they did feel the house move because let me tell you, the headboard was banging and the frames were shaking. _Am I embarrassed? Fuck no. _I have heard Emmett and Rosalie a few more times than I would like to recall.

Em and I spent the whole morning driving around trying to find the perfect ring. I was picky for my Kitten, unlike Ang. I don't even think I remember looking at it until I placed the wedding band on her finger.

Five jewelry stores later I still hadn't found anything perfect.

Walking into the sixth store, Em finally started in on me. "Dude, how many stores are we going to have to go to? I'm hungry, my feet are killing me and I want to watch some football!"

"Shut up Em." I looked at him annoyed only to hear my own stomach gurgle. "Hey, how did you know what ring to choose for Rose?" I asked him, walking further into the jewelry store, the sales ladies all turning their heads our way.

"That was easy." he said shrugging his shoulders. "I put out all the pictures of the rings I liked on the table, closed my eyes and rolled my finger around like this." He demonstrated by putting one hand over his eyes and moved the other hand around in a circle. "Then I pointed to one, opened my eyes and got smacked on the back of the head by Rosie, who was standing behind me. I didn't even know that she was home. I tried to hide the pictures only to have her say to me and I quote, 'Motherfucker! If you by me a ring from the Disney store I will kill you!' end quote."

I looked at him stunned.

"What I like Dopey! It was an awesome ring, it was gold and his eyes were diamonds." I walked away shaking my head. "Don't walk away from me I'm not done with my story yet."

I stopped at the counter and looked down at the rings that were on display.

"I don't know Em; none of them are jumping out at me."

"Well I would hope not! That would be scary shit if they did," he said, leaning his arms on the glass counter.

"Em really?" I looked at him, wishing for him to be the normal Emmett I know, some of the times. "Come on man, this means so much to me. I just want to find the perfect ring."

"Dude...you're all nervous and shit." He slapped my back.

"Yeah I am. I just want everything to be perfect for her." I looked down at the case again.

All the sudden I felt Em's arm wrap around my waist. "Oh darlin' I really love that one."

I try to break free from him as the sales lady approached us on the other side of the counter. "Oh what a wonderful choice!"

I was still trying to work my way free from Em's hold. "Oh Eddie, please baby! I really love that one." He drops his arm to clap his hands in front of him. _What the fuck is he doing?_ I look over at the woman as she is looking at Em like he's something to eat. _Oh shit no_...Closing my eyes. _Why? Why me?_ All I wanted is to find Kitten the perfect ring.

"Would you like to see the ring?" She asked us.

"No/Yes." Em and I said at the same time.

"I think we are good thank you, if you can excuse us," I said before walking away.

"Why Eddie why? Why am I not good enough for you? Why won't you make an honest man...woman out of me? All I want to do is love you!"

By the time I was stepping outside of the building, Em was right behind me laughing.

"Really Em? You had to do that shit?" I asked looking back at him. Em's eyes got huge.

"Well, well, well."

I rolled my eyes and turned to see what Em was shocked to see. "Hello Ang."

She looked up to the sign on the building. "What were you doing in there?" she asked.

"Looking for something," Em answered for me.

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "I don't remember asking you!"

"I don't remember giving a shit," he spat back.

"You need to learn how to mind your own damn business Emmett."

"You should learn to shut that gaping hole you call a mouth!"

"Fuc..."

I cut her off. "Both of you shut the fuck up!" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Don't talk to your wife that way." I look up to one of Ang's stupid bimbo friends. I hated this one the first second I met her. She was married to some big wig in New York who flew back to Seattle every weekend. Fake everything, along with the sham of a marriage.

"Soon to be ex-wife," I corrected.

"Whatever Edward! It's not happening. I don't give a fuck what you say. You can't make me sign those damn papers. I'll burn every one you send."

I shrugged my shoulders. "You can't fight it forever Ang," I said, keeping my cool and began to walk away.

"I'm not through talking to you Edward!" She yelled walking in front of me to stop me from leaving.

"Yeah well too bad Ang because I'm done talking to you."

Em laughed from behind me.

"Go to hell Emmett!" she yelled.

"Poof be gone with you!" He stepped up beside me. "You rejected lil' troll."

"Em," I warn, pushing Ang to the side as we walked to Em's jeep, ignoring the bitch that I once called my wife.

"Where to now bro?" Em asked me as we sat inside the quiet haven of his jeep.

"Your place." I say sighing. My day has turned to hell.

"What? But we haven't found her ring yet!" he said starting up his jeep.

"I'm done today man. I just want get to Kitten."

"Okay bro, you're the boss. Oh I can't wait to see what Rosie got done today."

That's all that was said the whole ride home. Getting out of Em's jeep I follow behind him into the house. I felt like shit, I wanted to have her ring so badly.

I walked towards the bedrooms so I could grab mine and Kittens stuff when Rose walked out of her room and heads towards me.

"What's wrong with you? You look like someone just took your favorite toy away Edward." She stopped in front of me as Em laughed.

"No, he's all pissy about running into Angie Wangie today."

"What? Where? What did she say? Do I need to go kick her stupid ass?"

"No Rose it's okay," I insist, walking into the spare bedroom, grabbing our bags and Kitten's car keys. I heard the door shut behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Rose walking towards the chair in the corner of the room.

She stopped right in front of it, looking at me. "Is the chair at least safe? You didn't have sex on it did you?" she asked, smirking.

I smiled at her. "No Rose, it's safe."

"Thank God!" She laughed taking a seat.

I sat down on the bed facing her. "What's up Rose?"

"Are you okay Edward? I mean really okay?"

This question threw me off. "What do you mean Rose?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "The troll Edward? I know she's giving you a hard time. Now I'm more than willing to break that bitches jaw for you."

I chuckled. "Yeah I'm good, thanks though…I'll keep that in mind. I just wish she would stop fighting me. Why can't she just sign the damn papers, and make life simple for once?"

"Speaking as a female here, Edward…I'm not so sure I would sign the papers so easily myself. I mean come on, you're a good looking guy and from what I heard last night, pretty damn awesome in bed!" she said, wagging her eyebrows. "She just needs time to process everything. She's going to go from having a house, husband and money whenever she wants it to having an empty house, no husband and no credit card to spend. I'm sure she's scared, Edward. I would kill Em if he ever thought of giving me divorce papers, but that's the difference between us and you two. We love each other. You two don't. We got married because we wanted to and you two did because you had to. Just give her some time Edward. She'll come around and if she doesn't I'll kick her ass until she signs them."

I sat back a moment and let what Rose said sink in. She's right. As much as I don't want to admit it, Rose was right.

"Now where did you two go today? And if you say work I'll break your jaw!"

I smirked at her. "I was looking for a ring for Kitten."

"A what?"

Rolling my eyes, _like husband like wife. _

"A ring, like an engagement ring?" Rose stood up walking over to me. She slapped the back of my head then walked back to the chair and sat down.

"You want to tell me that again?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I rubbed the back of my head. "NO!" I say a little too fast and loud.

She shook her head sighing. "You took Em with you? Of all people Edward! You took Em with you!"

"Uh yeah," I say, still rubbing my head.

"Did you know what kind of ring he was going to buy me?"

I chuckled. "Yeah he told me."

"It was a fucking dwarf Edward! Yet this is who you chose to go with you! You're just as big of an idiot as he is then."

"In all fairness Rose I didn't know that until we walked into the sixth store."

"A dwarf Edward. Do I look like a woman who would wear Dopey on my hand?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Uggh, he's such a moron sometimes."

I nodded my head agreeing with her.

"Did you end up finding one for Bella?"

"No."

"Good."

"Good? How is that good Rose?" I asked, throwing my arms around.

"Because I'm going with you next time! I'll help pick out Bella's ring."

I couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across my face. "Really?"

Rolling her eyes at me, she stood up from the chair. "Yes really. Now go get her from the spa. I don't like her being there by herself. I wanted to wait but she kicked me out"

I gave Rose a hug. "Thank you, Rose."

She hugged me back. "I like her Edward and if you fuck this up I'll chop your dick and balls off, then feed them to you."

I kissed her on the head, chuckling. "Wouldn't expect any less from you Rose." I let her go, grabbing our bags as she walked to the door, opening it.

"Be here at nine in the morning tomorrow. I know the perfect place and the perfect person to deal with."

"Where? Where are you two going?" Em asked us, stuffing his mouth with a sandwich.

"We have a hot date Em," Rose said as she walks pass him.

"Serfiflly?"

I'm thinking he is trying to say seriously? But I'm not sure. "Yes, seriously Em and what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?"

"Noff tuu."

_Jesus where did I find him?_

"So where are you two really going?" he asked after he swallowed his food.

"Told you, a date," Rose yells from their bedroom.

"Sweet, then I can take Bella's fine ass ou..." Rose came out to smack him on the head. _She has an issue with smacking people._

"No you can't!"

"Ow Rosie, that was just uncalled for."

She turns, pointing at me. "Don't be late, I mean it."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good now leave!" she said smiling.

"I'm already gone." I walk down with Em behind me. I opened the front door. "Later EM!"

"Whatever wife stealer."

I laugh shutting the door. _Like I could ever handle his wife!_

(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(B~POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)

I jumped out of the recliner when I heard a light tapping on the front windows of the spa and ran to the front doors, happy to see him standing alone. Seriously, it's been what, seven hours since I have seen him last. I'm acting like I'm some army wife running to her soldier.

"HI!" I opened the door and let him in, throwing myself in his arms.

"Hi sweetie!" He hugged me tight as the door slowly closed.

"You ready to go?" he asked me as I locked the door.

"Nope." I grabbed his hand and began to pull him into the spa.

"Bella what are you doing?" He fought me at first, I yanked a bit harder and finally he came willingly.

I gave him a quick tour since it was just us, before finally stopping at the massage room I had set up. "I'm giving you a massage!"

His face lit up as he looked at me, then to the room and then back to me.

"Get undressed and lie on your back." I gave him a peck on the cheek before pushing his body into the room.

I gave him a few minutes to change, knocking before I entered. _Jesus, he is beautiful._ His cologne hit me as I entered and closed the door. The candles flickered delicately; his face was God like in this setting.

I walked towards the bed, folding the white linen sheet and laid it across his chest. I fought the urge to lick his jaw as he laid there, so peaceful. Mouth closed, jaw tight, eyes closed and mine for the taking.

But I was in work mode. I rubbed the lotions between my hands and spread it across his firm chest. I spread the lotion behind each shoulder, slipping my fingers underneath and up his neck.

He stayed quiet throughout the whole time I massaged the front of his body. A few whimpers and a few moans, but nothing else.

My fingers glided over every muscle and contour of his body. Shoulders, biceps, each forearm and down to his thighs and calves. Once I massaged each leg I went back to focus a good portion on his shoulders and neck again, finishing the front of his body with a scalp massage.

"Mmm…" He opened his eyes to look up at me as my fingers circled on his temples. His eyes were breathtaking even more from this angle. I massaged his scalp, feeling his hair slide between my fingers; I leaned down and kissed his forehead as my fingers slipped down his neck.

"Okay." I pulled my hands away from his shoulders. I grabbed the pillow away and allowed his head to rest back down on the bed. I grabbed the sheet and lifted it over my head. "Flip over," I instructed him as I waited for him to turn.

I laid the sheets over top of him as soon as he was lying on his stomach, tucking the edge of the sheet in the waistband of his boxers. His back was long and muscular. I smiled as I saw the familiar beauty marks that I loved across his back.

I placed a hot towel on his back before I began to knead and effleurage the muscles. Popping the knots out of his back with my fingers, enjoying the reaction it caused. His moans were like a drug to me. The more he expressed his enjoyment the harder I tried to please.

I finished up by placing another hot wet towel across his back, pressing down, allowing the heat to relax his muscles further.

I placed a robe on the bench in the corner of the room as I let the warmth spread on his body.

"Take the rest of your clothes off, I have a robe for you to put on." I covered his back up with the blanket once I slid the towel away. "I'll be outside when you're ready."

"Okay," he said groggily, lifting his head up from the head rest to look at me. I felt proud knowing I made him feel so good.

I left him to change as I changed myself. He joined me in the hall, both of us in matching robes.

"I was wondering why you left me to change alone." He grabbed onto my waist pulling me to him. He kissed my lips gently, pressing his forehead to mine. "Thank you for the massage."

"You're welcome." I intertwined our fingers, walking him further through the spa. He couldn't believe how big it was as I gave him the full tour saving the best part for last.

I got giddy knowing what was behind the two thick glassed paned doors. I pushed the doors open and walked into the cave like area.

My chest puffed proudly as I looked up to the high ceilings, twinkling lights simulating the stars in the night sky. The walls were covered in a faux rock material, surrounding the entire mineral pool giving the illusion of being in a secluded cave.

"Wow!" He stood beside me, neck stretched back as he looked up to the ceiling. "This is fucking amazing Bella."

I proudly led him towards the chaise chairs that sat along the side of the pool. His eyes were still taking in the whole room as I untied his robe. He stood naked now watching me undress as well. We were alone, secluded, in our very own sanctuary.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulder as he grabbed on my waist and lifted me up so my legs could wrap around his body. He held me up, walking us both to the mineral pool entrance. Stepping down into the water, my grip tightened as he walked down the steps. The warm water inched higher on my body as he took us into deeper.

"How have I not used this place yet?" he asked, stopping once his shoulders were immersed under water. He looked at me adoringly causing my heart to pound heavily as we looked at one another. The warm water felt like a blanket wrapped around both of us.

We were naked, yet neither of had the desire to ruin this sensual moment by bringing sex into it. This time alone was a creating a deeper bond between us.

I ran my wet hands through his hair, slicking it back off his face, before doing the same to mine.

"This has been the best day I have had in a long time," he whispered in my ear. "Thank you so much for loving me, like you do."

I cupped his face with my hands. "I will always love you and take care of you." I pulled him in for a kiss, nothing porn worthy but almost Disney quality, full of meaning.

After a good while, our skin began to prune so we decided to get out. He dropped me down to walk in the water with him. We went up the steps, each watching one another's body as the water dripped down. I grabbed our robes, although neither of us bothered to put them on. We walked to the women's change room, washing one another's bodies in the shared shower.

We got dressed and the whole time we were together we couldn't stop touching one another. If I stood somewhere he was right behind me, his hands always on my body somewhere. We walked out hand in hand, both of us waving to the no name security guard. There was no hiding our relationship from him. He waved back before Edward and I made our way to the parkade and drove home.

The only time our bodies were disconnected was when I got in and out of the car. We made our way up to my condo, the sensual tension growing fiercer the closer we walked towards my door. As soon as the door closed he pulled me in to his arms and began to kiss me.

We weren't trying to tease one another by not doing anything back at the spa. But the fact that we didn't do anything only had our bodies ignite with lust now that were in the privacy of my home.

"I want to make love to you," he softly pleaded, walking my body towards the bed.

The back of my knees hit the mattress, naturally bending for me to sit down. The butterflies I felt when he said those words were pitter pattering around my core, my heart beating a beautiful hymn as I looked up at the man that I was utterly in love with.

He slowly undressed me, each gentle and delicate touch was his silent way of saying I love you. Each inch of skin exposed was loved with a simple kiss. My body vibrated with love knowing his emotions were just as intense.

He was the most attractive person on the outside and even more so on the inside; unafraid to show me his vulnerable side. Most men would never allow a woman to see this part of them, the part of them that left their soul open to be taken.

I lay undressed as he climbed on the bed. My fingers masterfully undid his pants as he lifted his shirt up over his head. I couldn't help but stare at each muscle, the contours of his abs and chests muscles was one of a model. Not overly buff but toned to perfection.

His hair fell forward as he lowered himself to me, his legs slid between mine as I continued to widen mine letting him in. The second we became connected, it was as if an external bubble encased us. Closing us in our own little world, nothing from the outside fazed us.

We moved as one, breathed as one and loved as one. At one point he sat us up still joined, knees bent with my legs on each side of him. He held me up, neither of us moved. Our breathing back and forth was all that was heard. I swept my hand through the strands of hair at the top of his head as our eyes expressed our deepest love for one another.

I slowly moved again, his hands guiding my body to keep the slow rhythm. Riding, grinding, and gently pushing on his chest to indicate to lie back down.

Inch by inch, each ticking second, our mind and bodies acting as one.

I gripped my fingers in to the sheets above his head, rotating my hips and grinding my body against his, bringing us both to moan and still, in content.

...

..

.

I woke up alone the next morning. I had awoken earlier but Edward wanted me to sleep in as he had "things to do." I didn't fight him since I was exhausted from the last few days. My body felt like Jell-O and since this is the last day to sleep in before I went back to work, I was going to take advantage.

_"I'll call you later!" He kissed my forehead before he left the room._

_"Make sure you take the spare key, incase I'm not home," I mumbled in my sleep._

_"Okay, but let me know if you leave."_

_"Mmmhmmm." I closed my eyes, willing sleep to kidnap me._

I grabbed my phone and squinted as my eyes adjusted to the lighting. _One thirty in the afternoon?_ I rubbed my eyes, sitting up, pulling my bed sheet up to cover my bare chest. I felt lazy. It took me ten minutes just to get my ass out of bed. I shuffled my feet across the floor, into the bathroom and ran the water in the tub. Signs of our foreplay over the last few days were showing now. I looked at my reflection counting the hickies that were sucked on my body. One on my left breast and two on my right. One...two...three... just on my inner thighs. _At least I can cover __them. _ Once the tub was full I stepped in, submerging my body until the water rested under my chin.

The warmth felt good around me. My body needed some 101 after all I had put it through. I think Edward and I have consummated our relationship more than Eric and I did our whole marriage. I dunked my head under the water to wet my hair when I could hear my phone ringing from the other room. There was no way I was leaving this warm heaven for anyone. I reached over to the shelf that surrounded the tub, dried my hands with the towel that sat there. I grabbed the remote to my surround sound and pressed play, spending the next twenty minutes in my own spa get away.

I eventually drained the tub and wrapped myself in my robe, walking back to my phone remembering that I missed a call. _Four missed calls? _ I dialed the number back, waiting for my call to be received.

"Officer Horton!"

"Umm, hello." I swallowed. "My name is Bella Swan, someone called me from this number."

"Hello Ms. Swan," he cleared his voice. "I'm one of the officers that helped you at your house a while back."

"Oh okay." I sat down on my bed, nervously playing with the belt of my robe. "Is there a reason your calling?"

"Well yes," he hesitated.

"Does it have to do with my husband?" I shuddered at the sound.

"Well Ms. Swan..."

"Bella is fine," I corrected him.

"Okay Ms. Bella. Well, I pulled your file out the other day and noticed that no one contacted you to let you know that your husband was to be released."

"He WHAT?" I choked out. "But he can't...I mean..."

"There wasn't enough evidence to prove he had anything to do with your break in. It turns out he had an alibi."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Ms. Bella, you still have the restraining order against him. I want you to watch out for yourself. I just…you reminded me of my own daughter." I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "He can't come near you, but just take precautions. Just because we don't have enough evidence doesn't mean he didn't have anything to do with it."

I felt a sense of calmness talking to Officer Horton, I somewhat connected to this officer. A part of me wonders if it was because I missed my father. If he was still alive, none of this would have happened. Charlie protected me from everything, except the pain of his death.

I didn't leave the condo. There was nothing out there that was worth me leaving the safety of my home. I had a nightmare that I went out for a walk and Eric was standing outside, ready to kidnap me.

After the third dream he actually succeeded, only for me to watch Edward chase after the car I was held hostage in. I refused to sleep anymore. A whole pot of coffee barely kept me awake.

I quickly became paranoid. Every sound had me jumping. I knew it was stupid but anxiety was my enemy. Edward came home sometime later in the day. I didn't need to let him know something was wrong as he clearly caught on as soon as he found me curled up on the bed, tissues all around me. He held me for hours, allowing me to purge all my pent up feelings. From missing my parents to the fear of Eric hurting one of us, my cries eventually got the best of me. I fell asleep with his arms around me and his loving words, "I won't let anything happen to you."

**DUN DUN DUN...hahhaha...Okay sooo we eased your worrying minds about the spa...remember that ...Now Eric? hmmmm where is that son of a bitch? I cant wait to post the rest of the chapter but i think its for the best if I space it out. However,,,,it is ready...so if u want a teaser put it in your review, or I will be posting it up on FB...Thanks for loving, pimping, and just loving our Spartan and Kitten. See you next time xoxoxoxoxo**


	19. Edwardian Period

**Hello Spartan lovers ...I have had a shitty week but I did hear from Ari...and she made my weekend...sooooo here's another post...both EPOV AND BPOV...Hope you like it...xoxoxox**

**soooo what would another chapter be without some advice from Ari and DLIR**

**Proposal Do's...**

Do Make it a Surprise...Do Be Prepared...Do Find The Right Engagement Ring...Do Drop to One Knee...

**Proposal Dont's...**

**Hell...Let Emmett tell you the dont's**

**xoxoxoxo**

~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(E~POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~

After leaving Bella sleeping in her bed, I quietly left her condo and I made it to Em's house in no time. I knocked on the door, excited for what today may bring smiling wide as Em opened the door looking at me.

"Edward." He nodded.

"Em." I mirrored him.

"I can't believe you're taking Rosie with you man," he said pouting. "I thought I was your wing man?"

"I don't need a wing man Em. I need someone to help me pick this out and you had your chance yesterday."

"I can help."

"Shut it Dopey," Rose chimed, walking up behind Em. "Come on in Edward, I'm almost ready."

Em narrowed his eyes at me as I walked past him chuckling. I sat on the chair in the living room while Em sat in front of me on the couch.

"So have you thought of how you're going to ask her?" I shake my head no. "Don't you think you need to have a plan Edward?"

"I know that Em but one thing at a time."

"Okay, listen to me Edward, cuz I'm only saying this once. Let me give ya' some thing's _not_ to say to her." He got all excited. "One...Oh… what the hell, let's get it over with. You gonna marry me or what?

He chuckled at himself. "Two...I am getting kind of old and I am ready to settle down now. I am running out of options so I was wondering if you wanted to marry me. Three...I want to ask you if you could...whoa check out the rack on that babe...um...where was I?"

I watched Em act out his entire not to do scenarios.

"You see all the bad things that can happen from that right? Now you want something sappy, something that is going to make her go all girly and shit. Oh I have a good one my man." Em stood from the couch. "Give her a dozen roses, 11 real and 1 fake."

"Why would I give Kitten a fake rose?"

He rolls his eyes like I'm stupid for not knowing. "Anyways, like I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me. You give her the flowers and say 'I will love you until the last rose dies.'" He smiles at me.

_Huh, that's not so bad._

"You ready Edward?" I look up to see Rose walking down the hallway.

"Yeah let's go." I stand up. I stopped right by Em. "Thanks bud, the rose thing actually might work." I patted his shoulder before I walked towards the door.

"SEE, I'm still your wingman."

"Always Em," I said as Rose and I stepped outside.

"Uh no!" Rosalie grabbed the car keys from my hand. "I'm driving Edward."

"What? Why are you driving?" I looked at her a bit confused.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Look at yourself Edward. You're barley holding your shit together. You're hands are shaking so bad. You're gripping on to your keys for dear life. So yeah I'm driving!"

I didn't argue because let's face it, she was right. I walked towards her car, grabbing the handle of her driver's side when she put her hand on my chest. "I can open my own door Romeo. Get your ass in the car and chill out." She laughed.

I got in the passenger side inhaling deeply. I felt extremely nervous. Rose slid into the car looking over at me shaking her head. Nothing was said on the drive. My mind was blank while I was trying to calm myself.

"Are we getting out or are we just sitting in the car?" Rose finally asked.

I looked out my window to the Tiffany sign that was right outside my door. _Oh fuck_, all the sudden I'm not feeling so well. "Jesus Edward! You look like you're about to throw up. Are you okay?"

I open my car door stepping out. I bend down placing my hands on my knees. Taking deep breaths I feel Rose rubbing her hand up and down my back.

"Calm down Edward, it's for Bella. Just keep telling yourself it's for Bella."

I did. It's amazing with just her name going through my mind, how quick it would calm me down. We stood there for a few minutes while I collected myself.

"Alright I'm ready." Rose nodded to me, linking her arm with mine. We step through the doors and I was suddenly hit with this wave of emotion. This is what I want more than anything else in this fucked up world.

I didn't even realize we drove out all this way. Emmet and I focused on all the jewelry stores downtown yesterday I didn't even think of coming here. I asked if my guy was working but it was his day off so I wasn't sure if I would be making any purchase today without him.

He helped me pick the perfect diamond for Bella's necklace. I wanted the same perfection, maybe a bit more now. We began looking over the rings they had on display. I would point one out and Rose would shake her head no.

"What? Why not? I like this ring Rose."

She turns to me. "Edward...do you really want Bella to have the same ring everyone else has? I mean really Edward it's so common, it's unreal."

I looked at the ring again. She was right. There was nothing special about it once I looked at it again. It was plain and boring, nothing shouted Kitten to me.

"I don't really see anything Rose."

Rose smiles. "Excuse me." She walked away from me. I just stared at thin air until she came back.

"Edward come to the back." She waved me over. I followed her and a brunette to the same private room I sat in last time. "Thanks Kate." Rosalie shook her hand.

"Come get me if you need any help." Kate shut the door behind her.

I sat down and watched Rosalie open the catalogue. Within minutes we were looking through the rings. Rose was flipping so fast through the pages I could hardly see the rings.

"Whoa! Rose go back." I held my hand out stopping the page.

"Edward, stop wasting time."

"No Rose, go back. I think I found it."

Rose flips the pages back slowly as my eyes scanned each diamond ring.

"That's it!" I whispered.

"Which one Edward?"

I point to it. "That one Rose."

She sucks in a deep breath. "How did I miss that?" she whispers. "Oh my God Edward it's beautiful."

"It's perfect," I whisper back.

Rose stood up and left me alone as I stared at a picture of the perfect ring. She came back into the room with the women that previously left us. "This one...tell us about this one please."

"What an excellent choice! You have great..." Rose cut her off.

"Cut the shit Kate! We already know it's an excellent choice. Now just tell us about the ring."

Clearly this woman has dealt with Rosalie before. "Well this is a patented cushion-cut." She must have seen the dumb founded look on my face. "As I was saying it's a patented cushion-cut Tiffany diamond, surrounded by bead-set diamonds. I think it evokes the glamour of the Edwardian period."

Rose and I look at each other. "Now it really is perfect, Edward! It's even named after you." We both laugh.

Once again it was my choice of size of diamond. She pulled out the choice of diamonds I could look at. Some were too small and some were so big that it looked like one of those rings you suck on. I was on the fence. I wanted Bella to have the most beautiful ring out there. One that screamed, she's taken, anytime someone looked at her. I decided to go with the two point five carat. It was big but not too big that it looked fake or tacky.

Rose modeled another ring that had the same size diamond in set. It gave me a visual and we both agreed that Bella would love it.

"You sure that's what you want? You want to spend that much on it?" Rose looked at me as Kate left us to get some paper work.

"Yes, I'm sure. Bella is the best thing that ever happened in my life. This is one of the many ways I want to show her."

She smiled wide, leaning across her chair to hug me. Kate walked back in and I began to fill out the paper work needed.

"How will you be paying?"

"Oh." I grabbed my wallet and passed her my AmEx black card when Rose smacked my hand.

"Rose, what the hell?" I whisper.

"What the hell are you doing Edward?"

"Well I was trying to pay for Kitten's ring."

"Are you fucking stupid? Oh fuck you must be!"

Kate looked at both of us as we talked on our own.

"What the hell are you talking about Rose?" I asked as she grabbed my card waving it in front of my face.

"This you idiot. Use your damn brain Edward! That stupid lil' troll has access to this. What do think will happen if she sees that much spent on here?"

_Fuck! _"What the hell do I do?" I asked not realizing that Ang had access to all my accounts.

She rolled her eyes. "I swear you and Emmett are too stupid to be lawyers. You use the card from the firm Edward. She doesn't have access to that. I'll even sign the paper work. That way if somehow she does get it we'll just say Emmett and I came out. He bought me a nice ring but he left his card at home. Therefore having to use the firm's card, problem solved."

"I can't believe I even took Emmett with me yesterday!" I shook my head grabbing the company card out.

"Hmmph…You're getting smarter by the minute Edward. I think you're hanging out with Em to much. He's rubbing off on you."

We both chuckled waiting for everything to be processed. I wouldn't have her ring for a couple weeks still.

Rose whistles as we leave the store. "I'm fucking impressed Eddie boy."

"Why?" I ask getting into the car.

"Why? Because you just dropped sixty-five grand on a ring for Bella. That's way better than the hundred ninety five dollars that Emmett tried spending on that stupid Dopey ring."

I laughed with her. Yes it was a lot of money but I wanted Kitten to have the best. She deserves the best.

"So any ideas yet on how and when?" I shook my head no. "You want my advice Edward?"

"Please."

"You know Bella. You know what she likes and doesn't like. It's really not the how, Edward, as much as the why. You love her and she loves you. Don't go all cheesy on it and for the love of God, don't put it in her food like Emmett did to me. I already knew he was going to ask me, I just didn't know when, until I took a drink of my wine and nearly choked to death."

I chuckled, remembering that night all too clear. Em had been nervous alright. I tried to talk him out of doing it but since he'd seen it in a movie he thought it had to work, and it may have if the restaurant hadn't been so dark. You could barely see in front of your face so Rose didn't see the glittering diamond in her glass.

"That shit isn't funny Edward!" She glared at me. "Anyways, as I was saying do not do that. You don't have to make a big spectacle out of it for her to say yes, Edward. A nice picnic or a walk along the beach at night, something simple, I have a feeling Bella will be more than thrilled for a little romantic evening just the two of you. You won't have to whisk her away to Paris as long as it's you Edward, she will say yes. I'm sure you could ask her to marry you while at Taco Bell, and she would say yes. But you better not do that Edward! Just know I'm here for you if you need me for anything."

"You wanna come in for a little bit?" Rose asked as we pulled in front of her house.

"No, I need to get back to Kitten's. I think I've been go long enough."

Rose smiled leaning over and kissing my cheek. "Alright tell Bella I want to have lunch with her soon okay."

"Sure Rose."

"Bye, Eddie boy."

I jumped into Bella's car and pulled away from Em and Rose's house, focused on getting home. Home...Where Kitten was. I walked inside her condo, looking around for Kitten.

"Baby?" _Did she go out?_ I walked into the kitchen. "Baby?" Still nothing. Walking towards her bedroom I heard her whimpering. I opened the door to see her curled up on the bed.

"Baby what's wrong?" I ask, moving her over to lie beside her. She kept telling me nothing over and over. I knew something was wrong with her and I wasn't going to let it go until I found out. I'm not sure how long we laid there; I watched the sun set as the moon rose. Kitten had her head on my chest; I was holding her tight with one arm while my other hand ran through her hair.

"Baby please, tell me what's wrong? I can't try to fix it if I don't know what I'm trying to fix."

That's when she let the flood gates open. She feared Eric? _Where was this coming from? _She refused to go into why she felt this fear, she just cried in my arms. Soon Kitten's sobs stopped as her breath turned more even. I kissed her on top of the head whispering. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I laid there for a little while longer until I knew she was completely asleep. I gently moved her off my chest before standing up; I ran my hand down her cheek.

"I love you baby. No one will hurt you I promise," I whispered once more before I stormed out the room and grabbed my cell.

I walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer, popping the top off and took a big drink. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Why does shit have to follow us around? Why can't things be easy for us? I'm fucking done with playing the nice guy. Now it's time to play the hard ass motherfucker. Dialing the number, I wait.

"Hello."

"Jenks?"

"Yes."

"It's Edward."

"What do I owe the pleasure, Edward?"

"I want you to file a motion of default to the court. I want Ang to be notified of this action immediately. If she fails to respond, the divorce will be granted and she will forfeit the right to oppose the terms contained in the original petition. She will walk away with nothing Jenks. You hear me! I want this done ASAP! I'm sick of playing her games. From now on, the ball is in my court not hers. I'm calling all the damn shots now."

Jenks chuckled. "I was wondering when you would get sick of waiting Edward. To be honest, I thought you would have cracked way before now. I'll start the paper work first thing in the morning."

"Thank you Jenks." I hung up the phone walking out to the balcony. Bending down, I rested my forearms over the rail holding my bottle of beer. After taking a drink I close my eyes, reaching in my pocket to pull my phone out again.

"Sup."

"Alright Em, this shit has to end now."

"But I'm not ready to tell Rosie about us yet!" he says in a very high pitched voice.

"Cut the shit Em! We need to get that little fucker to sign the papers."

"Are we talking about Angie Wangie or Yorkie the Dorkie?"

"I'm talking about Eric. Ang is dealt with. That bitch is getting ready to be slapped with the cold hard reality. I was trying to be nice. Have her fucking sign the papers so we didn't have to bring it to the courts, but she fucked up royally. Now Eric needs the same fucking thing. I'll be in the office at eight in the morning. I'll start the paper work then."

"I'll be there. We'll get this shit done, don't worry. I care for Bella too."

We said our goodbyes, taking my last drink of my beer. I felt her behind me all of the sudden, her lips come to press against my back.

"Why are you awake?" I asked her, turning around to face her.

"You were gone," she whispered, putting her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her kissing her forehead.

"I had a few things to do. You ready to go back to bed?" She nodded. I led her inside. Falling asleep next to Bella was easy, a whole lot easier than leaving her side.

…

..

.

Sitting at my desk Em walks in at quarter after eight looking worried.

"What's up?"

"They released him."

I shot up out of my chair. "What the fuck do you mean?"

"I mean he's not there! Rose called me this morning after she went to the office. They released him a couple days ago."

"Where the fuck is he, Em?"

"I don't know, Edward."

"Fuck!" I yell. "Em I need Jack Rice's number, you still have it?"

"Yep, be right back." I phoned Kitten instantly. I had to tell her he was out. It went straight to voicemail. I hung up knowing that I wasn't about to leave a message telling her Eric is out.

Em walked back in handing me the business card. I dial the number.

"Good morning, Mr. Jack Rice's office, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Mr. Rice please."

"He's in a meeting right now. Can I direct you to his voicemail?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, have a great day."

I listened to his recording. "Hello Jack, this is Edward Masen from Masen and McCarthy. I need to enlist your help. So please give me a call as soon as you can. Thank you."

~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(B~POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~

The next morning Edward had breakfast ready for me. We sat close together, my hand rest on his thigh as we ate, never bringing up last night at all. I didn't want to worry him. So I put my big girl panties on and acted as if nothing happened. He had enough on his plate. He didn't need to worry about stupid Eric.

I didn't want to leave him today but I had to go back to work. Clients needed their services done for New Years.

We cleaned up the kitchen and made our way down to the lobby. Both Edward and I wore our hoods over our head, and sunglasses to help hide our faces as we walked to work together.

He didn't want me walking alone. He had some work to do so he would meet me at the end of the day to walk me back home.

Once we were in the lobby of our work building, we each parted ways. I went straight towards the spa and he turned right, heading for the elevators.

No goodbyes, no kisses, just in case. My whole body responded to our distance. It felt like he was pulling my heart away from my body with an elastic band. Stretching it farther the more he walked away.

My first clients of the day were Mr. And Mrs. Hanson. Both are regulars of mine and Betthany's requiring an hour couple's massage, every month for the last six months straight.

I supposedly have strong hands for my size. Mr. Hanson refuses to see anyone else. I'm flattered and dearly appreciate them coming, but my fingers literally vibrate and sting after I'm done with the massage from all the hair on his body.

My fingertips get plenty of exfoliation. I'm surprised I still have finger prints by the time I'm done with his back.

I looked over at Betthany as she massaged Mrs. Hanson's back. I stuck my tongue out at her making her laugh silently.

I glanced at the clock and silently groaned seeing that we had twenty minutes still remaining. _Oh god, eighteen… sixteen_. I continued to massage his shoulder blades, trying to ignore the scratching sound of my skin over his hair._ I should suggest a back wax maybe. _

My mind naturally went to Edward, the contours of his muscles under my fingers instead of Mr. Hanson's. Thoughts of him stopping my massage to take me on the bed filled my mind. _Next time._

I looked at the clock, happy I bought myself ten minutes in Edwardland. We finished up the massage by placing the hot towels on their back, offering them some tea for when they came out and left them to change.

"Oh my God, my fingers are vibrating." I chuckled with Betthany as we walked towards the back room to wash my hands. My stomach growled as lunchtime quickly approached.

I grabbed my jacket and purse, dragging Jessica with me as we did a food run. Our hands were full of brown bags filled with fries, chicken fingers, nachos and every possible fattening appetizer available on the menu. We walked across the lobby of the building when I heard my name being called.

"Bella?"

I stopped walking and turned to look at who was calling me. "What's he want?" Jessica whispered to me.

"I don't know." I walked towards the security desk. I smiled at the guy I have said hi to on more than one occasion.

He smiled at Jessica and lifted his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Mike," he introduced himself.

_Mike,_ that's his name.

Jessica giggled as she shook his hand. I knew that giggle. She was crushing on Mike. "Hi, I'm Jessica."

I stood beside her, deciding to stay quiet until they were done their introductions. "So you wanted to talk to me Mike?" I placed the bags I was carrying down on the desk top as did Jess.

His facial expression turned serious, his smile wiped away as he stood up from his chair and leaned closer to Jessica and I. "Um, well," he looked at Jessica.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Jess," I clarified, feeling my heart race. He was starting to freak me out.

He looked at me now, nodding his head. "I don't know you that well, but I'd like to think were kinda friends since we say hello every day. I mean, you have always been nice to me so I only find it right for me to tell you this."

I furrowed my brows as he looked over my shoulder, and then his, clearly making sure no one was around.

"An Angela Masen came to me today."

My heart dropped to my stomach. I stood still lungs deflated, no attempt to fill them.

"What the fuck did she want?" Jessica grabbed my hand as I said nothing. I barely functioned, let alone, comprehended what he was telling us.

"She actually tried to come on to me." He laughed a little which quick started my heart to life. I need to breathe to live. "Well after that failed attempt I noticed her staring at the monitors." He turned and pointed to the six screens that videoed various parts of the building. "She asked me if I had access to all the videos that were recorded and if we actually keep them. I had no idea why she was asking until she mentioned her husband."

I gasped, placing my hand over my mouth. "She wanted to know if I personally could help her. Maybe if I have seen Mr. Masen with any type of woman."

I shook my head not wanting to hear this.

"She offered me a lot of money. I mean A Lot." He started fidgeting with some papers. My eyes came down to see a small video cassette sitting under the papers he was purposely moving. He folded the paper, slipping the tape in the middle, placed it on the desk, sliding it towards me. "No one else has seen it and I plan on keeping it that way."

My fingers trembled as I touched the papers. I grabbed the stack in my hand and clenched my fingers tightly around it. I knew what was on the cassette; there was no need to ask what and who was on it. Mike just saved my life.

"How can ever repay you," I spoke so low, Jessica rubbed my back.

"Bella I don't need anything." He smiled at me then to Jessica. "Just don't tell anyone where you got that from, I can't afford to lose my job."

We both shook our heads, knowing we would never do anything like that. Jessica pulled me away from the desk, I repeated thank you, over and over to Mike until we were far away from his desk.

"Bella, what's going on?" she asked me when we got into my office. I turned to face her, my tears falling.

"Oh God, Angela isn't taking the divorce well." I wiped away the tears as they continued to fall. "And this," I waved the tape back and forth "would have me buried alive."

I had no problem talking with Jessica. She knew about the elevator down to the weird phone calls I have been getting. I placed the tape in the spa safe for now. Only Jessica and I know the code, so for now, it was the safest place to hide it. "I need to repay Mike somehow," I said to Jessica as I locked the safe. I turned to face her and saw her in la-la land. "Jess, do you like Mike?" I asked, poking at her stomach.

"What? He's cute and he wears a uniform." She slapped my hands away.

"I think he likes you," I said to her. "Why don't you ask him out?"

"No way." She waved her hands as she shook her head no. "I'm too shy."

"I'll do it for you." I waited for her to reply.

She stood there not saying anything. Her eyes began to sparkle and that's all I needed to see. Without another word I walked out of my office and straight to the security desk.

"Hey Mike." I leaned my body over the desk as he looked up at me. "Do you think my friend's pretty?"

I caught him off guard. He began to stutter on his answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." He finally nodded.

"Okay well she likes you too but she's too shy." I grabbed a pen and paper and jotted down her cell number. "I want you to call her and find a night that works for you both to go out." I instructed. "I'm paying. Take her somewhere nice, I want you to "woo" her, she deserves to be "woo'ed". And you sir," I smiled my best appreciation smile. "I owe you way more than the date. Don't think I will forget that. But for now, I'll treat you both to a nice night."

"Thank you Bella," he finally said without stuttering.

"No, thank you." I turned and walked back to the spa.

Jessica squealed. I mean, squealed like she was a teenager finding out her crush actually liked her back. Mike actually texted her within five minutes. Within half hour, Jessica learned he liked her since last year. Every time she walked in the building he wanted to say hi, but never mustered up enough courage. Jessica never told me about her crush she had, this whole time she had been watching him from the front desk, inconspicuously.

It was cute. It reminded me of Edward and I in the gym. Both of us noticed one another but neither of us acted on it.

I locked myself in my office before joining the staff for lunch. I wanted to talk to Edward. I dialed his number waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi sweetie," I greeted him excitedly.

"Hey baby," he whispered into the phone. "Can I call you right back, I'm just in the middle of a meeting."

"Yeah of course," I said a bit sad. But he was at work, so I shouldn't take it personally.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Okay I'll call you back," he whispered.

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

I sat back in my chair, missing his voice instantly. I plastered a fake smile on my face as I joined the rest of the staff for our lunch date. I laughed and joked, while in the inside I just wanted to curl up into a ball.

**Okay so there is still one last part to this chapter...and I have started the next chapter and hope to have Ari read it soon...Leave some love...and I will leave u a teaser...muah muah **


	20. Save your pennies

**Surprise...extra chapter...why? Because ARI is back...fucking HALLELUJAH...DLIRS SINGS...**

**ok ok...**

**Hey DLIR: Last night I lay in bed looking up at the stars in the sky and I thought to myself, where the hell is  
the ceiling?**

**Hey Ari I have one better. : The average woman would rather have beauty than brains, because the average man can see better than he can think.**

**That was a good DLIR. But can ya top this one? : When I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did, in his sleep - not screaming, like the passengers in his car.**

**Okay, okay I'll give you that one Ari. But this one is just fuck-awesome!: After twelve years of therapy my psychiatrist said something that brought tears to my eyes. He said, "No hablo ingles."**

**Ha ha ha that was pretty damn good wifey! But check out this one!: What you call dog with no legs? Don't matter what you call him, he ain't gonna come.**

**Ari you're such a damn dork how about this one?: A computer once beat me at chess, but it was no match for me at kick boxing.**

**Haaaa DLIR and you call me a dork when your're playin chess.: Never go to a doctor whose office plants have died.**

**That was just lame as hell Ari.: Men should be like Kleenex, soft, strong and disposable. (Ari stands and claps! While yelling... Can I get a Amen!**

**Okay DLIR how about this lil one. : Everyone needs believe in something. I believe I'll have another beer.**

**Okay Ari last ones you ready? Here we go. Worst excuse for not turning in homework: A bunch of nerds stole it to make sure theirs were completely perfect.**

**That was pretty damn awesome baby! But I think I have the mother of all home work excuses!:  
I wasn't able to do my homework this weekend because when I went ice fishing, the heater inside of the tent got too close to the wall of the tent, starting it on fire.  
And when I ran out of there, I realized that my cat was still in there. My cat was in there because all the small fish that I catch, I just give to my cat. But when I  
went back for my cat, the fire was too hot. So I spent the weekend morning the loss of my cat**

**~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~ ~)~**

**Ah it feels so damn good to be back! I've missed everyone soooooo damn much. Love y'all and let's keep our fingers crossed that I wont have to go MIA anymore!**

**xoxoxoxooxox**

~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(E~POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~

I was sitting at my desk trying to figure out my next move. I don't like the fact this little dick is out there, and I especially don't like that I don't know where he is.

"Mr. Masen, there's a Mr. Rice on line four."

"Thank you Mrs. Cope." I switch lines.

"Mr. Rice, thanks for calling back so quickly."

"What's with the formalities Edward?"

I laughed. "Sorry Jack."

"No problem, Edward. But I'm guessing this isn't a pleasure call."

"No it's not. I need some help."

"I'm listening."

"I have a friend, and her soon to be ex-husband was let out of jail God knows when and I need to find him."

"You want find him huh?"

_Fuck. _"Well I have to serve him papers."

"Uh huh. Well do you want to come to my office to talk this over?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

"Are you free to be here in about forty five minutes?"

"I'll be there." I hung up the phone and walked into Em's office.

"I'll be leaving soon Em. I have to meet Jack. Can I borrow your jeep?"

"Yeah just don't hit anything," he said, handing me his keys.

Em and I talked for a few minutes before I had to leave. I tried Kitten on her cell once again but it went straight to voice mail. _I will try her after lunch._

Walking to Em's jeep I get in and drive across town. Twenty five minutes later I'm was sitting in front of Jack.

"So tell me a little bit about this Edward."

After I told him what Eric did to Kitten he was more than happy help me. I gave Jack Rose's number so she can fax him what he needed.

Plan A was well on its way.

Once I made it back to my office, Mrs. Cope brought me my messages. Looking through them I saw one from Jenks. I called him back.

"JC Jenks office, how my I help you?"

"Marg, its Edward, is Jenks free?"

"Oh Edward. Yes he's free sweetie, hang on for one moment."

Marg is a sweet woman. Jenks is a lucky man to be married to her.

"Edward, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good, good. Now that that's over with, let's get down to business. I filed the papers this morning. Mrs. Weber will be getting her papers within the next day or two."

I smiled. Plan B, accomplished. "Great work Jenks. I'll owe you big time when this is all over!"

"No you won't, son. But I'll tell you what. Marg has been hounding me to invite you over for supper. So how about once this is over with we will celebrate. How's that sound?"

"Tell Marg it's a date."

"Are you trying to kill my wife off Edward? Some of us love our wives," he said laughing. I laughed with him, knowing Marg had a not so secret crush on me. Supposedly if she wasn't married she would pursue me until I couldn't say no.

We hung up and I was feeling pretty damn good about things.

"Mr. Masen your eleven o'clock is here."

"Thank you Mrs. Cope. Did you tell Mr. McCarthy?"

"He is on his way to your office now."

"Thank you, send them in."

I am not looking forward to this meeting at all. I don't know how many times we can tell people we are not merging with them.

Em walked in rolling his eyes. He hates this just about as much as I do. Behind him were Michael Peters and Daniel Freemen. Just as they sat down my cell phone buzzes across the desk. I look at the caller ID smiling.

"Excuse me gentlemen I need to take this call." I stand up walking towards my window.

I sat back down once I let Kitten go, the whole fucking meeting I wished I was with her and not them. About an hour later they finally took the 'No we are not looking to merge with your company or any others.' and left.

"Bro, that has to be a record. We told them no like, a million times."

"It wasn't that many Em."

"Whatever man, it was pretty damn close." He looked at his watch. "Oops I'm going to be late, shit." He jumps up. "I'll be back by two."

"Sure."

I called the deli across the street and I order two of their lunch specials. Then I called Kitten back.

"Hello."

"Hey baby, are you busy?"

"Not right this second."

"You want to come up here and have lunch with me in my office?"

I hear her sigh. "I can't Edward I'm sorry. I already had lunch, plus I have an appointment in five minutes."

Well that fucking sucks. "Alright well I'll talk to you after work then. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

I hung up and called Mrs. Cope, asking her if she would like to join me for lunch but of course, she had plans. Whatever, I'll give it to Em when he gets back. After eating alone I was bored. So I thought I would walk down to the spa. My cover for being down there was that I was buying a package for Rose and my buddy Jasper's fiancée Alice.

I walked through the spa doors instantly smelling the girly smells of the spa.

"Welcome to Swan Lake Mineral Spa how may I help you?" I smiled at the girl behind the counter that I haven't met yet.

"I would like to know about your packages." She was going over everything. This package comes with this and this package comes with that. I was looking around hoping to catch a glimpse of Kitten as the girl explained.

"What are you doing here?" My head turned to my left when Jessica walked over.

"I was telling him about our packages Jess."

"It's okay Margaret I got this." Margaret smiled then walked away.

"What are you doing down here?" she whispered to me.

"I came down to ask about the packages."

"You should go!"

_What the fuck is her problem? _"Why?"

She rolled her eyes at me. Don't get me wrong, Jessica helped me with the whole quilt thing but damn, she has a fucking stick up her ass sometimes. She walked around the desk grabbing my arm, pulling me down the hallway. We pass several doors before she pushes one open. She shoves me inside closing the door and locking it. I look around the room and smile. This is the room Kitten brought me in the other day.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face."

My eyes snap to hers. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Don't play stupid Edward."

"I'm not playing stupid! I don't know what the fuck your problem is."

"Oh God, why do men have to play dumb all the time? Eric is out and God knows where he is and then Mike the security guard stopped us earlier." She puckered her lips. "Do you know WHY he stopped us?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me," I snarled back.

"He gave Bella a tape, a tape your wife is asking for and you come to the spa and act like nothing's wrong?"

_Wait...what the fuck did she just say? Kitten knew Eric was out and didn't tell me! Why didn't she tell me about Ang being here?_

"Jess?" I heard Kittens voice on the other side of the door just before she knocked. I walked over to the door unlocking it and pulled the door open. Kitten's eyes were huge as she stood there looking at me. I turned to Jess.

"Get out!" I said as nicely as I could.

"I'm not fucking leaving. I'm in this shit as deep as anyone else. I'm fucking staying," she spat crossing her arms.

Kitten stepped into the room as Jessica looked at me narrowing her eyes as I closed the door. "We need to fix this shit, and it starts with you taming your "ex"."

"Seriously cut the fucking attitude." I glared at Jessica. "If I fucking knew what the hell was going on here, it would be a different story!" I turned my gaze to Bella.

"Edward what's wrong?" she whispered.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, Bella! I come down here to see you and ask about packages I liked to buy..."

She cut me off. "Packages?"

"Yeah anyways, imagine my shock when I get the third degree from your damn pit bull. I didn't know why I wasn't allowed down here until she fucking pulls me into this goddamn room to tell me. You told her Eric was out and Ang was here today without telling me? Were you planning on fucking telling me this shit Bella?" I was lashing out at her. I had to find out things about our relationship from someone that wasn't even in it.

"I called you to tell you Ang was here but you were in your meeting Edward. I told you last night Eric was set free."

"No you didn't Bella! You said you were afraid he would hurt one of us! You never fucking said he was released!"

"Why are you so mad?" She took a step towards me. I side stepped her. The look that crossed her face broke my heart but this shit is fucking serious.

"Baby you need to tell me this shit! Do you know where he is?" I asked her, pulling the ends of my hair.

"Why the fuck would I know where he is Edward?" Now she's pissed.

"That's not what I meant baby. Do you know where he would have gone?" I clarified in a calmer voice.

"No." She shook her head.

I looked over at Jessica. "Regardless of what you think, I have been trying to fix this mess." I looked at Bella now. "I have a friend of mine that's a PI looking for Eric."

"You are looking for him?"

"Yes."

"You knew he was out?"

"Found out this morning."

"And you didn't tell me?" She crossed her arms over her chest trying to turn the blame on me now.

"I called you three times but your phone was turned off. I wasn't going to leave it in a message Bella." I walked towards her putting my arms around her. Even with this little spat we are having both of held one another. The stress was getting to us both, it was fucking draining. ''I hate yelling. I hate fighting with you." I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm sorry Edward. I thought I told you last night."

I hold her tighter. "No," I whispered. "Next time we talk about things, okay?"

"Well isn't this a perfect scene for a romance movie!" Jessica spoke causing Bella and I to look her way.

"Am I the only one petrified of those two freaks you were married to? You two just stand there and hug thinking that's going to fix things?"

"Jessica, calm down," Bella tried to reassure her, but Jessica flipped. She started pacing back and forth.

"Jess?" Bella called her.

"I don't know why but I have a strange feeling that..."

"Where the fuck is he?"

All three of us looked towards the closed door.

"I know he's here! Edward?"

Kitten's face went ghostly white. I was fucking pissed, but I was caught off guard as Jessica took charge as Angela quickly approached the room.

"Bella, leave!" she demanded, pointing at the door on the opposite side of the room.

"EDWARD!" Angela bellowed.

I walked to the door.

"What the fuck are you doing Edward?" Jessica pulled back on my arm.

"Ending this shit now!"

"No, no, no, no you can't Edward!" Bella pleaded as us three stood together.

"You can't be here!" someone said in the hall.

"Are you going to stop me bitch?" We heard someone yelling for security.

"Bella get out of here, Edward and I will deal with her."

"I can't leave you guys," she said to us both.

"Bella, she can't find you two together. Do you hear her?" Jessica whispered as Angela argued with a staff member right outside the door.

"Go Kitten." I pointed for her to go.

Her eyes filled with tears before she listened, she quickly exited through the second doorway.

"Get on the fucking bed," Jessica said to me as Kitten closed the door.

I nodded at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. I threw my shirt off and lay down as I heard Jessica open the door.

"What's going on out here?" Jessica asked, before I heard quiet. She closed the door leaving me alone.

My heart raced as I waited, wanting to fucking choke Angela to death, but she fucking obviously has a screw lose.

"You can't go in there," Jessica warned.

I held my breath as the door opened.

"Call the cops then!" Angela screamed as she slammed the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked her sitting up.

"I can ask the same thing myself?" she sneered.

"I'm getting a fucking massage," I said standing up.

"Yeah is that what they're calling it nowadays? Is that who you're cheating on me with?" she began to yell.

"You're fucking crazy Ang." I grabbed my shirt.

"Don't think I'm stupid," she said as I slipped my shirt over my head.

"I saw you come in the spa and I saw how she pulled you away from the desk."

"Oh my God, you're delusional." I tried walking passed her but she blocked me.

"Stop avoiding me" She looked at me.

"I have nothing to say to you." I stood in front of her.

"I'm not divorcing you; I don't give a shit if we're unhappy the rest of our lives, I WILL NOT BE A DIVORCED WOMAN."

I chuckled loudly. "Newsflash, you will be. So you better get used to it. I don't NEED you to sign anything you money grubbing whore." She pissed me off for the last time. "I tried to be civil, have you sign so we didn't have to go to court, but you're so fucking crazy you fought it. Well save your pennies for a lawyer ANG!" I pushed her to the side to allow me access to the door. "I'll see you in court," I said, slamming the door behind me.

I walked to the front of the spa, Jessica walked to me in a flash. "Bella went home, she wanted me to tell you," she whispered before Ang came behind us.

"Oh don't you..."

"Listen here you little bitch." Jessica stood nose to nose to Ang. I think I like Jess a bit more now. "I have put up with your snarky, two faced attitude for far too long." Ang stepped back but Jessica followed. "You fucking step into this spa one more time I'm going to call the cops. You fucking think of calling or leaving Bella one of your messages again, I will kick your ass myself. Bella might not want to out of respect, but I don't have any respect for you."

"Get out of my face." Angela pushed past Jessica, stomping out of the spa.

I chuckled at her retreating form.

"Don't laugh." Jessica looked at me with cold eyes. "That she devil is still your wife."

_Yeah that shit ain't funny. _"Thanks for covering for us," I said quietly, thankful no one was in the front reception area.

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know that's why I'm thankful." I smiled knowing that we both were watching out for Bella.

I left the spa, stopping at the security desk. "Hey, Mike is it?" he looked up at me unsure of what I was about to say.

"I need a favor," I said to him.

"Like what?" he asked nicely.

"You met my crazy wife earlier?" He nodded understanding.

"She steps one foot in this building again you call the cops," I stated firmly.

He agreed without any fight. I shook his hand and walked out of the building, phone glued to my ear. First Emmett, my goddamn best friend. Fucker is the quickest person I know who can get legal shit done. Ang can't step near me or Bella now. _Fucking cunt doesn't know who she is dealing with. _My PI still hasn't found Eric, but my first court hearing with Ang is January seventeenth. That day can't come soon enough.

I walked back to Bella's condo on fire. I walked straight to the elevators since I had my own key now. The elevator was excruciatingly slow. I walked out to her floor and straight into her condo. I could hear her talking, I walked towards her voice.

"Leave me alone," she yelled into the phone.

Without her noticing I grabbed the phone from her, placing it by her ear as she gasped from my surprise.

Dead air.

She tried pulling my hand down, shaking her head at me to not say anything. I was fucking done. "I know you're listening, you fucking piece of shit. When I find you and trust me I WILL, you are..." I stopped as the phone went dead. "FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

I turned to Kitten, her tears falling down her beautiful cheeks. "Baby, please don't cry." I pull her into the best bear hug I can give. I got her in all this mess. I had to protect her. I dialed Rosalie from my cell with my one hand as I held Bella safe.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ro, its Edward!"

"What can I do for you now," she teased.

"Ro," my voice cracked.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"I need you to get your friend to trace Bella's last call."

"They just called her?" she asked concerned.

"Yah, they didn't say anything but I just hung up. I kept them on the line as long as I could before they hung up."

"Okay Edward I'll call them, but we need to get your phones hooked up so they can record everything that's said," she spoke so fast I barely caught it all.

I got off the phone and returned my attention to Kitten who was now sniffling into my shirt. "Kitten look at me." I waited for her to look up.

She finally did; her eyes bloodshot, cheeks stained from fallen tears.

"We're going to live our lives as if none of this is happening. I love you more than life itself. Whoever is calling knows we're together, because I have been getting calls too." She whimpered as I kissed her lips. "I need to leave for a day or two." Her eyes ripped open.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to fix everything, starting with why I'm in this situation in the first place."

She furrowed her brows at me as she shook her head. "You can't leave me."

"I'm not, baby." I tried to hold her.

"Don't baby me," she slapped my hands away. "You can't just leave me. We can't be apart."

"I'll be back before you know it. Emmett's going to stay with you while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?"

I closed my eyes feeling my chest ache. "To tell my mother to fucking go to hell, something I should have told her long time ago."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**WEll now your all caught up...but good thing I started on the next chapter and Ari is editing as we speak...xoxoxoo THANK YOU BELLA AMI and EIFELTWR...without u guys...we'd be blubbering mess. You know what to do...xoxoxoxo MUAH **

**ohhh and ARI...I love u and im soooooooooooooo happy Ur back**


	21. Truth Lies Beneath part 1

**Happy belated Valentines...Sooo this story is a team effort and a big thanks to Eifel and Bella for working SMW into their busy lives...xoxoxoxoxoxo**

****

Fucking awesome pick up lines. That stupid guys use. Take it away DLIR

DLIR: I have a small dick, but a big bank account

Ari: I just got out of Leavenworth. Can I steal you a drink? How about a BMW?

DLIR: The area around this place isn't too safe. Would you like to go on a drive by? You can have the first shot

Ari: I tend to be a pretty responsible person. I've got a wife and kids…somewhere

DLIR: You're beautiful. You remind me of Whitney Houston before she met Bobby Brown. You're not on crack, too, are you?

Ari: I've just been diagnosed schizophrenic. Can I buy me a drink?

DLIR: I'm easy. Are you?

Ari: I bet you $20 you're gonna turn me down.

DLIR: Is that a keg in your pants? 'Cause I would love to tap that ass!

Ari: Excuse me, miss, do you give head to strangers? No. Well, then, allow me to introduce myself

DLIR: Are you free tonight or will it cost me?

Ari: Fuck playing doctor do you want to play gynocologist?

DLIR: Didn't anyone tell you that you wanted to fuck me? I thought you knew...

Ari: I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest woman on earth tonight

DLIR: Fuck me if I'm wrong, but I think you want to kiss me...

ENJOY PART ONE...

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(B-POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

"Bella, are you ready to go to work?" Emmett asked me from the other side of my closed bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute." I hopped on one foot as I skillfully slipped on my right shoe without falling flat on my face. Grabbing my bag off the bed, I hurried out the door knowing I was causing us to be late. I slept in this morning. Not having Edward here with me fucked up my day yesterday not to mention any normal sleeping pattern I might have had. I tossed and turned last night, worrying about him each second that I was awake. Where he was, when he would be home with me again only to roll over, reposition my body and start the process all over again.

"Here," Emmett past me a travel coffee mug as I quickly rushed out of my room and into the foyer.

"Thanks Emmett," I smiled at him, showing him my appreciation.

"It's just coffee." he followed me to the front door.

"No stupid," I rolled my eyes, "for staying with me last night instead of being at home with Rosalie."

He chuckled as we exited the condo. "First, I'm not stupid and second, Eddie would do the same for me," he spoke as I locked my front door.

"I know but I hate to be a burden on you." We walked together towards the elevator.

"You're not a burden Bella," the door slid open and we walked in. "You and Rose are what

Eddie and I care about the most."

I blushed at his caring words taking a sip of my coffee. "Mmm." I swallowed the warm beverage.

"I know I know," Emmett smiled wide. "I'm the shit."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Watch your growing head; you need it to fit through the doors." We spent the ride down to the lobby in silence. I stepped off and turned to watch Emmett exit.

"Whoa… you almost didn't fit through there," I teased as I walked backwards.

He draped his arm over my shoulder pulling me into his side. I was so small compared to him, like a five year old walking with her big brother. "Oh Bella, I think I like you more than Eddie."

I looked up at him and quirked my brow. "Like he even stood a chance, come on."

He pulled the door open for me. "Ladies first."

"Thank you kind gentleman." I snorted as I walked past him exiting the building with him right behind. My eyes roamed the whole area around me in paranoia.

Emmett must have sensed my fear. "You're okay Bella, I won't let nothing happen to you." he placed his arm around my shoulder protectively as we walked the rest of the way to work joined as friends.

He watched me from the lobby, making sure I entered the spa safely. I locked the door since no other staff had arrived yet. I waved at him and walked into the spa further, opening it up for business. I placed all the wet towels into the hot cabinets for the day, turned the lights on and allowed the music to filter throughout the entire place. The staff slowly made their way in and the day at the spa began.

Every break I had during my nine to nine shift consisted of grabbing my phone and checking if I had missed any of Edwards texts or calls only to be disappointed to see an empty screen mock me.

At first I was a bit selfish with him leaving, I was upset but now that I have had time to process the reasoning behind his absence, I understand why he went to see his parents. But a part of me still wonders, _what's the point?_ It wouldn't change how Ang is now but I have to respect his decision on how he wanted to deal with his mother.

I couldn't imagine having a mother like her. Who in their right mind would force their son to marry another woman without love being the main reason? I mean I did love Eric when we married, well as much as what I thought love consisted of at the time.

Now that I'm with Edward, nothing I have ever felt before can even remotely compare. But I had to experience that part of my life to appreciate Edward entering into it now. It helped me to recognize that he was always the one for me and for us to value every second together that we have given to us.

The fact he hadn't called me and it was after lunch was irking me. I composed myself in front of clients even though he was always on my mind. I would fake smile through every pedicure and manicure I performed, all the while worrying if he made it safely or if he was on his way back to me.

It was six thirty by the time I took another short break. I sat in my office, alone and more depressed than I was before. _Why hasn't he called me yet? _I looked at my phone over and over. I finally picked it up and dialed his number for the hundredth time today. _Damn it,_ _straight to voicemail again. _

I then phoned Emmett. "Hello Jell-O, you're ready for me to come get ya already?" he sang happily.

"No, I'm not off yet Em," I hesitated before continuing. "Have you heard from him?"

"Sorry Bella, I haven't." He cleared his throat. "I'm sure the first second he has free he will call.

I know he wanted to just get there and leave as soon as possible so that may be why he hasn't called."

I nodded silently. "Okay well, I'm still off at nine. You'll be here?"

"You bet I will."

"Okay. See you later then." I hung up the phone, sadder than when I started.

I drew circles on the blank piece of paper that sat in front of me, my pen digging right through the sheet as I passed time, bored and depressed. _I should work out! _That takes too much effort. A light knock came to my door. "Come in."

"Hey Bella," Katy greeted me. She was one of my part time front staff until she fully finishes her cosmetology course. I look after her like my own daughter, taking her under my wing and showing her my personal tricks of the trade in between. "There's a package that's being delivered for you but you have to sign for it."

"Oh Okay." I stood up from my desk. "Thanks for getting me." I followed her upfront to see the courier man waiting for me with his signing machine. "Hi there," I stood beside him looking at the envelope he held.

"Are you Bella Swan?"

"Yes," I was suddenly nervous to accept it. He handed me the small envelope and asked me to sign for verification. "Can I ask what this is or who it's from?"

"I'm not sure ma'am; it was just specified to make sure you sign at delivery."

I signed in the box on the machine handing the pen back. "Thanks,' I said to him before I walked back to my office staring at the small white envelope the whole way. The envelope was blank, no name or any information on whom it may be from. I had so many scenarios running through my head the worst was that maybe the envelope contained that anthrax shit.

After a short private debate I decided to open it but not before I put on a pair of rubber gloves just to be safe. I broke open the seal with a letter opener and slid the card out. I was relieved to see the bright colors of the invitation that was enclosed.

**Break out your stylish masks because the all-new and phenomenal Alexis Hotel is throwing the ultimate New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball! Guests are invited to experience fantasy and enchantment while exploring the grounds of the incredible hotel.**

**Arrive in character and in style, and pick up a fashionable masquerade costume and mask. If you're wondering where to shop, We recommend perusing these premier costume shops:**

**Champion Party Supply  
124 Denny Way Seattle, Washington**

**Spirit Halloween Stores  
Federal Way  
34950 Enchanted Pkwy South Federal Way, Washington 98003**

**Lynnwood  
19509 Highway 99 Lynnwood, Washington 98036**

**Auburn Super Mall  
1101 Super mall Way Auburn, Washington 98001**

**Spanaway Park Shop Center  
14916 Pacific Ave South Tacoma, Washington 98444**

**Vintage Costumers  
7011 Roosevelt Way Seattle, Washington 98115**

**We encourage our guests to stay and play for the night and enjoy the complete package, which includes all the necessities for making the most memorable New Year's Eve and pleasantly comfortable New Year's Day…**

**Upon checking into the hotel, guests will receive a split of Champagne in their room along with complimentary masquerade masks, if needed for the night's festivities. The Masquerade Ball begins at 8:30PM****, where live entertainment will take place throughout the Living Room and WET deck. Come dance while our very own DJ spins our night into the New Year. Guests will also delight in elaborate food tastings and complimentary cocktails. Ring in the New Year in style, which of course includes a Champagne toast.**

I looked it over and smiled at the ticket that was in my hand. _How perfect for us._ I sat for a while staring at the ticket for tomorrow night. _Edward must have his already. _ I couldn't wait to talk to him. Knowing that I would see him tomorrow night eased my fears.

I looked up the addresses that the ticket suggested for outfits, noticing one that was close to my home. I called Edward again before I had to start my next client, this time waiting for his message to kick in.

"Hi baby, I can't wait to see you tomorrow night. I just wanted to see if you're alright. Call me when you get this and let me know if we're meeting up tomorrow night before the party or there. I'm so excited to spend New Year's Eve with you."

I hung up the phone and squealed quietly knowing he would be back by tomorrow. The rest of the evening passed quickly for me now that I knew I would be with him soon. Emmett arrived right on time, escorting me out of the building.

"Rosie says hi," he chuckled as we stopped at the stop light, waiting for our turn to cross the street.

'Well tell her I say hi back," I laughed as the light turned green, allowing us to cross safely. "Hey what are you two doing tomorrow night?"

"Ro and I like to keep it simple. Stay home by the fire and you know…" He nudged my arm with his elbow as he waggled his brows.

I shook my head laughing.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I got a ticket couriered it to me today and I had to sign for it so I assume Edward purchased it for us. Did he say anything about it to you? A masquerade ball?"

"No, the jackass didn't say anything about a masquerade ball." He pouted his lips. "But now that you bring it up he did have an envelope delivered to his office today. Was it white?"

"Yeah about this big," I showed him the size with my hands.

"Yeah that's about it." He smiled wide. "Holy, Mr. Romantic even while he's away."

"I'm so excited," I squealed as we continued to walk together. "I was worried he wouldn't be back in time."

"Eddie wouldn't miss spending New Year's Eve with you Bella. That I know for sure."

"Hey Em, I actually was going to ask Rosalie if she would shop with me tomorrow for an outfit. Do you think she would mind?"

"Ro, shopping?" He laughed loudly, causing a few people passing by us to look our way. "Ro was born to shop."

"Ok good, I want to look good for Edward." I wagged my brows suggestively.

"Bella you could wear a garbage bag and he'd still want to do you."

My cheeks flushed. "I'll take that as a compliment Em." I smiled up at him as we reached my condo building.

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(E-POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

Fuck, I hated the idea of leaving Kitten, but this was something that was way past due. I looked out the circular window seeing Los Angeles coming into view down below. I hate flying, well flying itself isn't bad. It's all the turbulence that wears my nerves thin.

My parents have no idea that I'm coming. That's how I wanted it to be. Knowing my mother, if I called her to say that I was coming she would have made a thousand and one excuses on why I shouldn't. I haven't been home in a while, just as she liked it and trust me the feeling is mutual.

After the plane landed I walked out the airport and straight to the rental car van so I could pick up my car. Luggage you might ask? Well this is not a friendly visit. All I need is my carry on and nothing more. This was all business, no pleasure.

Anyways, back to the task at hand. I feel my irritation grow as I'm standing in line at the car rental place. Thrifty my fucking ass. Where is everyone? There are four more customers in line in front of me and no staff behind the counter.

Ten minutes and five very pissed off people later, two staff walk upfront from the back area. They both make their way to the counter all the while I watched the girl trying to fix her lipstick while the guy wiped it off his face.

"Are you kidding me?" A woman at the front of the line yelled as they called her up to the counter at their convenience. "We've been standing here waiting for some fucking service…meanwhile you two were making out somewhere!"

"Ma'am? Please lower your voice? There is no sense in yelling," the guy said.

"I will not calm down! I'm a blue chip member. No waiting in line. I'm pretty fucking sure I just waited in line. I want to speak to your manager!"

"I am the manager, ma'am," the man smirked.

"Is this how you conduct business? I want to speak to someone with more tact than you! I don't want to speak to you or your Jezebel!"

I lost it and I started laughing. Fucking Jezebel, who the fuck says that anymore? Why not just call her a whore.

After another twenty more minutes of standing there waiting I finally had the keys in my hand and was now driving towards a fight waiting to happen.

My mother is not going to be pleased with me. But I'm tired of living by her damn rules. I'm a grown assed man. It's taken me 32 years to man up and grow some balls, so to speak.

This will be the first time in my life that I've gone against anything mother had to say. I always strive to please her, but nothing ever does. Truth be told, I don't see a happy ending to this at all.

Fifty minutes later, backed up traffic wasting most of that time, I finally pulled up to the entrance of my parents home.

I stopped in front of the guard house that sat alone in front of the steel gate. Yes my family has money and my mother knows how to spend it. My mother has more money than brains! What's that's dudes name from those vampire movies? Robert Peterson…Robert Peckerson? Oh well anyways, I bet his house isn't half the size as my mother's house.

She went overboard a few years back. She had two pool houses built. I know… who the fuck needs two? The help even had their own houses here on the property. Then the two guards share a house… which I think, they are playing hide the sausage with each other if you know what I mean.

"Mr. Masen," Jose, the security guard for as long as I remember walked towards my car. I rolled down the window, sticking my hand out to meet his. "What brings you home?"

"Business," I smiled to him.

"Okay, I won't keep you waiting." He walked back to the booth, and within seconds the gate began to open.

Back to the house, it was huge it's ten bedrooms, each sporting a stone fireplace and en-suite bathroom. A kitchen was located on each floor because one isn't enough. Mom couldn't decide which design she liked best so she had her two favorites installed, one on the main floor, the second in the finished basement.

A full size movie theater, which even has its own concession stand filled with our families favorite treats.

See what I mean? More money than brains. I drove my way up the two mile drive-way. Seriously you would think I was entering the Playboy mansion.

Stepping out of the car I inhale deeply. "Man the fuck up Masen. It's just your mother, not Hitler. Well, she could be his sister." I spoke to myself as I walked up the steps to the front door.

I stood there for a couple of minutes before I finally rang the doorbell. A couple of seconds passed before Tony opened the door.

"Good evening Master Edward, please come in."

"Tony, call me Edward please," I told him for the millionth time in my life.

He smiled. "As you wish Edward."

I follow Tony inside to where Esme and dad were sitting reading.

"Master Carlisle, Madam Esme, Edward is here to see you."

I watched Esme as she looked up at me narrowing her eyes.

"Tony that is not the way you bring guests to us!"

"Sorry madam, he told me…"

She cut him off. "Does he sign your paycheck?" she snapped.

"No madam, please accept my apol…"

"You can leave now," She hissed, dismissing him.

The room was silent until Tony exited.

"How have you been, son?" Dad stood up.

"I've been good dad, and you?" I happily hugged him. Carlisle I loved.

"Oh cut the shit Edward. What do you want? Did you run out of money already?"

"Esme!" Dad hissed. "It's no wonder he never comes to see us."

She rolled her eyes, never rising from her chair.

"I am here for a reason." I spoke down to her. "I came to tell you something and I wanted to tell you to your face"

"I knew it! How much is it going to cost me Edward?"

"Not a damn thing, Esme."

"Watch the way you talk to me Edward, this is my home." She stood up from her chair.

"Look I knew this was going to be a problem, but I didn't think you'd be like this before we even began to talk about why I'm here."

"What's on your mind son?" Dad asked as he sat down on the couch.

Rip it off like a Band-Aid Masen.

"I'm divorcing Ang."

Esme gasped.

"I'm surprised it's lasted this long Edward." Dad nodded his head.

"You better think this over very well Edward. You don't want to do anything stupid."

I looked over at dad as he responded to Esme for me. "If he's not happy Esme, he's just not happy."

There was tension in his voice. Esme just stared blankly at him.

"Dad, do you mind if I talk to Esme alone please?"

Dad nodded as he stood. "I'm going for a swim. Will you be staying the night Edward?"

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to you later then son." He patted my shoulder before he walked out of the room.

Esme was now glaring at me. "Do you mind explaining yourself Edward?" She crossed her leg, her foot shaking wildly. "Why has Angela been flying out to see me every week? And who is this slut you've been seeing?"

That did it, I saw red. I was in her face in less than two seconds. I leaned over her. "Let me tell you something you condescending bitch." I now realized I would rather have no mother than have her. "Why has she been coming here to see you of all people? I'm your fucking child not her. I'm not seeing anyone, not like that's any of your business."

I could have said, yeah well you see Bella is the love of my life. You wanna meet her?

"Are you done with your little temper tantrum Edward? You always were over dramatic." She stood up causing me to back away. She turned to walk towards the mini bar pouring herself a drink. "Angela tells me everything Edward." She fucking smirked at me. "You know if you divorce her you'll be cut you off from everything."

"I don't give a fuck. Do what you fucking want to do, but you can't cut me off from everything. I have my own money and my happiness is far more important."

"Do you think what little bit of money you have will last you Edward?" she says while laughing.

"After you pay alimony, you won't have enough money to live, or to keep your little slut happy."

I shake my head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not stupid Edward. No man leaves a relationship without having someone else willing to fuck them. "

I almost threw up. I looked at her with so much disgust. "I've said what I need to." I turned to walk away.

"I'm not through talking with you yet Edward!" she yelled.

"Yeah, well sorry because I'm through with you!" I yelled back.

I walked up the stairs to one of the guest rooms. Once inside I shut my door I started going through my bag, digging through to find my phone.

It was shoved in the bottom corner. I try to turn it on but the screen stays black. Fuck are you kidding me? Of course it doesn't work. Why would it?

"Fuck." I yell throwing the phone across the room. I threw it with more force than expected. It bounced off the wall, the battery flying across the room the other way.

Why can't shit ever work? I walked over and pick up my phone, popping the battery back in. The power button wasn't working, the screen stayed black. Great now I'll have to buy a new phone.

I lay down face first on the bed. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, someone was knocking on my door.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Son, can I talk to you for a minute please?" I groaned rolling off the bed, stood up and walked towards the door. I unlocked it and opened it up. "You look like hell Edward."

I looked at my dad as he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for noticing."

He chuckled, walking in the room, and sitting down in the chair as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Look Edward, I'm not sure what's going on between your mother and you, but I would really like to know. Maybe I can help out."

How in the world my dad got with someone like Esme, I'll never fucking know.

I couldn't tell him. I didn't want him in the middle of this because this had nothing to do with him. I should have told Esme to fuck off a long time ago.

"It's okay dad. I can handle it."

"Son, you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders you know. I'm always here to help. No matter what the issue is." He smiled weakly. "There are a couple of things I would like to talk to you about Edward, but I can see you're worn out. I don't want to put any more stress on you tonight son. But I would love to talk to you tomorrow." He stood patting me on the shoulder before he walked out.

Wow, poor dad is fucking clueless when it comes to that bitch he calls his wife.

Fay, Tony's wife, brought me supper. I ate in the room and fell asleep around eleven.

I woke up the next morning looking over at the clock. The red numbers were mocking me with 6:04a.m. Sighing, I roll over trying to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I finally get up, grabbing my bag and walk into the bathroom. Taking a quick shower I dress and brush my teeth running my fingers through my hair. I bit the bullet walking downstairs to face the wrath better known as Esme. Walking into the kitchen to get some coffee I start pouring my cup.

"Nice to see you again Edward." I was not expecting her to walk behind me. I jumped and spilled my coffee.

"Fuck! Don't sneak up on people like that." I grabbed some paper towels to clean up my mess.

"Just leave it Edward. That's why I have people to clean up the messes."

"I can clean up after myself Esme. I'm not helpless or need a fucking maid cleaning up after me."

"You know Edward, marriage is something you work at. Not something you throw away like trash."

I had to laugh at her. "Esme, my so called marriage is trash. It has been since day one. It's gone on far too long. Now it's time to do something about it."

"You're doing the wrong thing."

"I don't fucking love her! I never have and I never fucking will Esme. Get that shit through your head."

She was fuming!

"You can learn to love her Edward. You need her just as much as she needs you. So suck it up, go back to your wife and have your happy ever after."

I shook my head. "No! I don't want her. She has never been what I want. In fact she reminds me a lot of you. Now I know a son is supposed to want someone like his mother but not in this case. I don't want anything to do with her Esme."

"Why are you calling me Esme now?"

"Because calling you mother just doesn't seem to fit. I mean really Esme, how many other mothers do you know threaten to cut off their son if he doesn't get married?"

"You needed to settle down and Angela was and is perfect for you."

"No Esme she's not, trust me. I'm not happy with her, hell I never was but I am happy now. I already drew up the divorce papers. I'll tell you just like I told her, it's going to fucking happen, deal with it."

"You are making the biggest mistake of your life, Edward."

"No, I already made the biggest mistake of my life… and it was listening to you, letting you rule my life. Well, not anymore. I'm doing things for me now. If you can't understand and respect that then I guess you're not my mother," I said quite calmly.

"Not your mother? Not your mother? You listen here you ungrateful little bastard." She flipped a switch. "I've done everything for you. I put a roof over your head. I gave you money. You never had to work or want for anything."

"See that's where you're wrong. I did want for something. I wanted a mother who loved me. A mother that is proud of me. One who loves me no matter how badly I mess up. I didn't want one who blackmails me. You know I don't know where dad found you but he needs to put a stamp on your ass and send you back from where ever the fuck you came from."

She huffed. "Where he found me? You want to know. Well where should I start? I know how about your n…"

"Esme! Stop right there! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dad yelled at Esme. Her head snapped towards dad.

"The truth, Carlisle. I'm telling Edward the truth."

"Not like this Esme. I will not let you do this."

"What the hell is going on?" I ask.

"Nothing, son."

"No, you tell him Carlisle. Tell that little ungrateful prick what I've done for him!"

"Do not talk to my son that way Esme! Do you hear me?"

"He wants to know why I wasn't more motherly to him."

"Edward, son, please can I talk to your mother alone?"

"Yeah…I need to go get a new phone anyhow. Mine kinda met the wall last night and broke." I walked out of the kitchen, grabbing the car keys that were sitting in the dish beside the door.

"He needs to know now!" I heard Esme telling dad before I shut the door.

Needs to know what? That Esme is a shrew? I already knew that.

…

..

.

Six hours later I found myself sitting in one of the pool houses thinking and missing Kitten. I felt like shit knowing I haven't called her since I got here.

I looked at the clock and figured with the time difference Kitten was probably still at the spa. I didn't want to bug her so I decided to call her when I knew she would be off. So instead I called one of my friends I haven't seen in years.

"Hello," he answered.

"Rick?"

"Yeah."

"Hey it's Edward…Edward Masen."

"No shit? Well what the fuck man? I haven't seen you since well…you married that cunt."

I laughed. "Yeah, well the "cunt" is my soon to be ex."

"Really now? Well hell my man, this calls for a celebration! Oh shit never mind you still live in Seattle right?"

"Yes I do, but I'm at my parents house right now."

"Well fuck man, we should go have a drink or ten to celebrate then."

"Not so sure about ten. but one will work."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, I want to be home for New Years."

"Well my man, tonight's our night then."

We made plans to meet at Spot 5750 at nine. I was having a debate in my head on if I really wanted to go inside the house or not and tell dad where I was going, but I looked down at my clothes and decided I didn't need to change so why chance seeing Esme. I looked fine to go meet my old friend. It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone so like the chicken I'm being I stayed in the pool house.

Not long after I got off the phone with Rick someone knocked on the door. I know it's not Esme because she would have just barged in.

"Come in." I yell, not really wanting to get up and walk five feet to the door.

"Hey son? Are you busy?"

"Nope, not at all. Come on in dad."

Dad walks in sitting down on the chair that sits in front of the couch. He looks tired and sad.

"What's up daddy-o?"

He smiles at the name I use to call him when I was younger.

"Can I talk to you Edward? There are some things that you need to know."

Great this can't be good. "Yeah I'm listening."

He exhales rubbing his hand down is face. "This is going to be hard to say Edward and even harder for you to hear," he says, running his hand through his hair. "I don't even know where to start with all of this."

"The beginning is always a good place, dad."

"Alright…but Edward let me finish before you ask any questions or yell at me okay."

Shit this is going to be worse than I thought. "Okay."

We didn't say anything. It was quiet for about five minutes before he started talking.

"I'm still not sure what's going on between Esme and you. I do know however, there are a lot of hard feelings between you two and I can't help but feel it's my fault."

I started to tell him no but he raised his hand up to silence me. "With that being said. I need to tell you this before I start my story. I'm divorcing Esme."

My jaw dropped and hit the mother fucking floor with a thump!

"She doesn't know yet. So please don't say anything to her. She was a mistake I made a long time ago. I was hoping everything would get better, but it never did. I don't love her and she doesn't love me. So son, I know what you are going through. I'm right there with you. I wanted to ask you why you married Angela because I could see it as plain as day that you didn't love her. I wanted to pull you to the side and tell you not to make the same mistake I did, but I didn't want to intrude in your life. I didn't want you to think I was trying to run your life. So I kept my mouth shut. Now that being said, I need to get this off of my chest. I just hope you will forgive me at some point in your life, son. Come sit outside with me. I need to smoke." He stood walking towards the door.

"I thought you quit smoking, dad?"

He chuckled. "I did…until I light this next one." He sat in one of the lounge chairs. So I followed suit. I watched as he lit up his cigarette. He took a couple of drags before he started.

"Believe it or not son, we used to be happy."

I tried to tell him I'm happy with him, but he stopped me again. "Your mother…you were her pride and joy."

Whatever.

"She loved to take you places. She always fussed over you. It was something else to see. Her love for you was so unreal. Wherever she went you were always with her. I had to beg her just to let me hold you." He laughed. "You two had an unbreakable bond. You would be sitting in the middle of the floor playing with your toys. You would look around the room, see me and not your mother and start crying. The minute your mother would walk into the room you would instantly stop crying. You would smile up at her and she was done. You had her wrapped around your fat little finger. You first word was of course mama. I tried to get you to say dada but you wouldn't. Your next word was no no and then it was dada. Then you would say mama no no dada."

We both laughed.

"You were something else, son. At two years old I had to bribe you to let me hold you. You loved ice cream so I would sit down on the floor acting like I was eating it. It was the only way you would come to me. You would sit in my lap while you ate your ice cream even though I wore more of it than you ate. When you were done eating, you would stand up and walk over to your mother and climb in her lap and sit for hours. She always scolded me, telling me I shouldn't be bribing you with ice cream, but it was the only way I had to get you to pay me any attention. So I did what I had to." He looked at me and his eyes twinkled. "Your mother wanted to give you the world Edward anything and everything you did she was proud of it."

He put his cigarette out, only to light another one. I watched silently as tears filled his eyes. "Edward she was a good woman. I loved her with everything I had. She was everything to me."

I sat there confused as a mother fucker. He just told me he never loved Esme.

"I'm sure you don't remember, but she got really sick right before you turned three. Over the next three months I watched as she suffered. I sat there and watched as she whispered to you about how much she loved you. It broke my heart. There was nothing I could do but sit by and watch my love slip farther and farther away from me. Even when she was at her sickest point she still fussed over you. I think you helped her deal with the pain she was in. Three months is all it took. Three fucking months for my world to turn to shit. Three months to watch the love of my life slip away from me for good." He wiped the tears from his face. "Edward…Esme is not your mother."

Wait a goddamn minute. What did he just say? "What?"

"Let me finish Edward please? Your mother... Amy," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "She was an angel. She had a heart of gold. My mom and dad loved her from the first time they met her. Amy wasn't from money. She was so scared to meet mom and dad. She thought they would think less of her but they saw the same thing in her that I did. They saw that she loved me for me and not because of my families' money. I could have been homeless, not a penny to my name, and it wouldn't have mattered to Amy. We were in love, something that no one or anything could come between. We were never married which was the biggest mistake of my life. We were together for six months before she became pregnant with you. I wanted to get married but she said people would see it as me only marrying her because she was pregnant. I tried to tell her over and over that I was going to ask her anyways but she wouldn't hear it. Then after you were born I tried again. She still said no, this time she didn't want everyone to think she trapped me into it. She didn't want to be known as the money hungry gold digger. I knew she wasn't, my parents knew she wasn't but she was so consumed with what everyone else would think."

He closed his eyes, sucking back on the cigarette that was between his fingers.

"Then she became sick. I begged her to marry me then. I wanted her to be my wife, but she told me she loved me too much to do that to me. She said she knew if she married me I would never move on after she left us. She knew me too well son, because I could never love anyone else. She kept you by her side the whole time, singing and whispering to you. She had to have known it was her time. I'll never forget it. She gave me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. She hugged you so tight and told you that mommy would always love you. She kissed your head then she handed you to me but never let go of your hand. She grabbed my hand with her other and pulled me down for a kiss, whispering against my lips about how she will always love her boys."

I felt my own eyes fill with tears.

"She made me promise her I would find a mother for you. Someone that will love you, but I told her I didn't want anyone else. She told me to do it for her and you then. That no matter what I did, you needed a mother and one day when you were older I could tell you about her. She didn't want you to think any less of your new mother."

He stopped talking as he stared into dead air. "Her last words to me were to take care of my baby, find someone to love him, and never forget how much I love you both. Then she was gone."

He shook his head. "Fuck Edward, I let you and your mother down. I didn't find you a mother to love you. I found a bitch that was jealous of you because I spent more time and gave you more attention than I did her. I blame myself for everything, son. I should have told you years ago about your real mother. I never should have let Esme sink her claws into us. I should have been a better father and just raised you myself. I'm not stupid son, I know Esme was and is all about the money. I thought I was doing the right thing. What Amy wanted me to do, but I couldn't have been farther from the truth."

Out of all that was just dropped on me I could only think of one thing to ask. "Then why do I have Esme's last name and not yours?" I'll admit I sound like a prick but if the bitch isn't my fucking mom I don't want her goddamn last name.

"You don't son. You have your mother's last name. Masen."

"Esme's last name is Masen."

"It is, but if you remember you asked about that before. We told you they missed spelled her name. Her name is spelled M.a.s.o.n. Yours' is M.a.s.e.n. That was one reason I choose Esme."

"Wait…wait you call this the Cullen/Masen estate. Spelled with my last name not hers."

"That's right son. This is where we lived when your mother passed away. Of course it wasn't this big or had the four houses on it. That was all Esme's doing. There's something else you need to know son."

"I'm not sure I can stand to hear any more dad."

"Trust me son, this you will."

Sighing, I grabbed dad's pack of cigarettes. I light one up, inhaling it. What? I don't smoke. Well I do, but not often. Only when the stress is too much to handle. Like right fucking now. Kitten would fucking have my nuts if she knew I was smoking right now. Then again after she hears all of this shit she might be right beside me smoking.

"So son, do you remember when you were sixteen and Esme left for vacation?"

Thinking about it I do remember. We had just gotten into a huge fight. She was pissed that dad bought me a brand new car for my birthday. I had it for a total of three days before she took a sledge hammer, broke every window out and banged dents in every surface. She then took a knife to the seats and dashboard right before she torched it.

"Yeah, I remember the bitch fucking my car up."

Dad chuckled. "She had a mid-life crisis on your car, but the joke was really on her. The car she fucked up as you put it only cost five grand but the car that replaced it was forty five grand."

We both laughed. Yeah I did get the better end of the deal after it was done.

"So anyways, after that we had this huge fight. She went to stay at her mothers. I went to my lawyer and I revised my will leaving you everything. The house, the land, cars, the rental houses, vacation homes everything Edward. It's all yours to do with as you would like. I think you also need to know that when you turn thirty five you will get your inheritance from the Cullen's and the Mason's."

I raised a brow.

"Yes, Esme's mother and father left you a little something. Far more than they did her. I think that's another reason she treats you like she does. The Mason's left her half of what they left you. Now my mom and dad," he smiled wide. "They left you sixty five million."

"What?"

"I told Esme about what my parents left you and that's when her hatred started. After she came back from her mother's I told her what I did about the will. I pushed her over the edge with that. I watched everyday as she pushed you farther and farther into a corner. I should have done something then but I didn't. She wanted you out of the house as I stood there and let her treat you the way she did. I didn't want you to have to lose two mothers even though you would have only thought you were losing one. I knew the truth and two is one too many. That's why Esme treats you the way she does, son. She is jealous of you. She is and will always be jealous of Amy."

He took a deep breath. "I wish you could remember her Edward. I see so much of her in you. Your eyes, nose, smile and hair color is all her. The twinkle in your eye when you do something mischievous. She had the same twinkle. I do have pictures of her, with me, with you and all three of us if you would ever like to see them."

Did I want to? Fuck yes, just not now. This is all way too much to deal with at once.

"I would like that dad. I'm just not ready today… soon though, I promise." No matter what I am feeling I couldn't bring myself to be mad. He was living his life by the last words my mom spoke to him. I'm hurt yes, but not mad. He loved her... hell he still does after all these years. I can't be mad at him for that. If something ever happened to Kitten I would live my life as best as she would want me to. I would never be happy again and I know I would never love again. I would just be walking the earth as a hollow person. No heart or soul because she would take them with her.

"I'm going to go get ready to meet Rick." I stand up with a sigh. I look down at dad. He looks so lost and sad. I hate seeing him so broken. I kneel down in front of him. "Dad I'm not mad at you. I'm hurt that I've lived all these years thinking that shrew bitch is my mother. But I can't bring myself to be mad at you for doing what mom wanted you to do. I love you dad and nothing will ever change that. I can't wait until the day comes when I can bring myself to look at the pictures of her, and us. I just need some time to process all of this. I just want you to know I'm not mad at you." I said as I hugged him. I felt his quiet sobs. I felt tears welling up in my own eyes.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that Edward."

"Okay," I stood back up. "Enough of this. We need to stop before we have to hand our man cards in and get PMS cards through the mail."

I hold my hand out to him. He gives me a strange look.

"Just thought I would help your old ass up."

"Old ass? I'll have you know I'm only seventeen years older than you, son."

I smirked. "Like I said, old ass."

He smacked the back of my head. "This old man can still beat your ass. Don't make me have to ground you."

I laughed shaking my head. "Oh, I'm scared! Are you going to spank me?"

"Hell no, you little freak! You would probably enjoy that shit way too much." he chuckled, walking off.

I stood there dumb founded as I watch him leave. I couldn't think of anything to say to him. I headed into the pool house to get ready, afterwards, I strolled to my car, enjoying the night air.

"Going to meet your little slut Edward?" I didn't turn towards her or even act like I heard Esme. I got in the car and sped down the driveway. Ten minutes later I'm walking into Spot 5750 and am looking around for Rick. I spot him talking to some tall woman. I make my way over to them. Rick sees me coming and whispers something in her ear. She turns to look at me and something about the way she's looking at me made me nervous. I stood in front of the table to shake Rick's hand.

"Good to see you again Edward. So besides divorcing the hag what have you been up to?"

I told them about my law firm with Em. I didn't say anything about what dad just told me because I needed to tell Kitten before I told anyone else. I even told them about Bella. Part of me did because the woman sitting with us kept looking at me like I'm something to eat. She is your complete LA Barbie. Huge fake tits. Way too much Botox or whatever the hell they put in their lips.

Playing nice I ask Rick. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Yeah sorry man. Edward this is Jamie, Jamie this is Edward."

I had just taken a drink of my Crown and Coke. "Hey, how you doing?"

I spit my drink out coughing registering the deeper voice that came from the feminine body. What the fuck? Rick was laughing at me trying to help Jamie get my drink off of her clothes? I am still coughing trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry man. I should have told you." Rick says still laughing. "You remember James don't you Edward? Well James is now Jamie."

What the fuck? I just stared with my mouth hanging open.

"I use to have the biggest crush on you Edward." He…she…oh whatever said.

"Dude what the hell? You use to get all the bitches man!"

He/she looks at me smirking. "It was all show Edward. I never wanted them. I couldn't have been the star quarterback fucking guys. So I fucked lots and lots of women…and men, but no one knew that."

We ended up drinking a lot! I needed it after the day I had. I left the car there and called a cab. By the time I got to the house it was past midnight. I walked into the pool house…let me rephrase this. I stumbled to the door. I swayed back and forth. I spent God knows how long trying to get in. Between trying to get the key into the door and keeping myself upright. I heard laughing coming from behind me. I spin around and fall against the door. I narrow my eyes trying to see straight.

"Son, what are you doing?" Dad asks, walking towards me. I reach my hand out to brace myself on his shoulder. But I missed and just about fell over.

"Dad hold still."

"Son I'm not the one moving, you are," he said chuckling.

"Dad since when are there three of you?"

"Oh Lord son, you need to go lay down."

He walks pass me, opening the door. I look at him in total awe.

"Dad you're fucking magic!"

"What?"

"How did you just do that? You just pushed the door and it opens."

He laughs again before helping me inside. "I'm not magic. I just watched you spend the last fifteen or so trying to unlock an unlocked door."

"What?"

"Your car key won't unlock the pool house, son."

No shit. "Whatever dad, I need bed!" I grunted out.

"Sounding kind of like a cave man there." Dad helped me to the bed. I passed out.

I woke up around six in the morning. Fuck my head felt like a train ran me over. I looked over at my new phone that was charging. I forgot to take it with me. I reached for it, I needed to hear Kittens voice. I checked my voice mail first.

"Dude I just talked to Bella. What the hell Edward? Why didn't you tell me you guys were going to a masquerade ball? Call me!"

What Masquerade ball? My head throbbed as I tried to think. Oh God, I'm still drunk.

Next message was from Kitten. I didn't even listen to the rest of her message. I just had to talk to her. So I called her. I tried to call her from my cell, but I couldn't get my phone to dial her number. So I called from the land line. I felt like shit for waking her up but I honestly couldn't remember what we talked about. So I kept it short and went back to sleep after I hung up with her.

When I woke later that morning…okay so it was afternoon, I felt like hell. Why in the fuck did I drink so damn much? I was hoping to find something for my head in the pool house. Of course there wasn't anything. Fuck that means to the house I go. Can we get a oh…yeah…gooooo…meeee? Walking into the house I see Fay. I smile at her.

"Edward, you look like hell boy." Ah Fay always speaks her mind. I love her. She reminds me of a little grandma.

"Thanks Fay, that means a lot coming from you."

"Don't sass me boy," she said laughing.

"I need something for my head," I pout.

"A hair cut will work. I don't think a brush would do you any good."

"Haa haa haa,,, trying to be all funny and shit I see."

"Go sit Edward. I'll bring something to you."

True to her word ten minutes later I had pills, coffee, orange juice, eggs, bacon, ham and toast. Yummm! While I was eating Fay was sitting beside me. When I was half way through with my fucking awesome food I asked. "Where's the shrew?

Fay smacked my arm. "Edward Masen! You should not talk about your mother that way."

I laughed even though it hurt my head I still laughed. "Mother? She isn't my mother Fay."

"So Carlisle told you?" I turned to see the fucking shrew bitch standing there eavesdropping.

I turn back to my food. "Yep."

"Fay, find something to do before I fire you."

"Don't be a cunt to her, Esme."

"Don't tell me what to do in my own house, Edward."

I busted out laughing. I spit my food across the room. "Don't you mean my house? Not yours… _mine_. Hell, it's all mine!" I knew it was a low blow but this shit has been years in the making. Truth be told, I just didn't give a fuck.

She laughed this evil fucking laugh. "Silly, stupid boy. I'll have everything before you."

It is my turn to laugh. "You can't do shit!"

"Oh, but I can Edward."

"You don't have that fucking power."

"You want to try me Edward?"

"Yeah, I do Esme. You might…and I use that phrase loosely, you might have control of the Mason inheritance, but you can't do shit about what Grandpa and Grandma Cullen left me. I know it is a whole hell of a lot more than what you will get from the Mason's."

Oh yeah this pissed her off big time. Esme was in my face in no time.

"You think I can't stop that Edward?"

"I know you can't." I point to myself. "I'm a lawyer remember. I don't need the Mason's fucking money. I'm sick and fucking tired of you telling me how to live my life! Just so you know I'll donate the Mason's money to charity. So you can take that and shove it up your fucking ass Esme." I stand and walk away.

..

.

**So part 2 is being worked on as we speak sooooo leave us some love...cuz trust me...if u saw the teaser banner or read the teaser...u want part 2...if U havent read the teaser and u wanted to...let me know...**

**Happy Bday to my RL sister...xoxoxoxo**


	22. Truth Lies Beneath part 2

**Sooooooooooooooo who wants a lil sexy Spartan...*looks around* I FUCKING DO...heheheh okay ready Ari?...yup Im ready...okay**

**Top 10 things you never say to a cop. Do your thing DLIR!**

**DLIR: I can't reach my license unless you hold my beer.**

**Ari: Sorry officer, I didn't realize my radar detector wasn't plugged in.**

**DLIR: Aren't you the guy-from the Village People band?**

**Ari: Hey, you must have been doing 125 to keep up with me. Good job.**

**DLIR: I thought you had to be in relatively good physical shape to be a police officer.**

**Ari: Didn't I see you get your ass kicked on COPS?**

**DLIR: I was trying to keep up with traffic. Yes, I know there are no other cars around, that's how far ahead they are.**

**Ari: No, YOU assume the position.**

**DLIR: How long is this going to take? Your wife is expecting me.**

**Ari: Want to race to the station, Sparky?**

**SPARTAN AND KITTEN FUCKING RULE**

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(B-POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

Edward finally called me late last night from his parent's home line. I was half asleep so he didn't keep me on the line long.

"_Hi baby," he said sweetly. "Sorry I didn't call you earlier, something's wrong with my phone." he chuckled._

"_That's okay, as long as you made it safe." I yawned into the phone. _

"_Sorry I'm waking you but I needed to hear your voi…ce."_

"_Edward, are you drunk?" I asked, hearing his words slurring._

"_Maybe a little," he chuckled again._

"_Why are you drinking? Is everything okay?" I became concerned._

"_Yeah everything's okay, I tell you tomorrow I mean today."_

_I smiled knowing he was for sure coming back to me. _

"_Kitten I'll call you later. I love you."_

"_I love you too. Oh Edward," I quickly got his attention again before he hung up._

"_Yeah Kitten."_

"_Don't forget your ticket for the party. It's on your desk, okay?"_

"_Okay," he slurred quieter. _

"_Edward?" I asked having a feeling he was falling asleep on me._

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Call me tomorrow when you're not intoxicated." I giggled as he began to snore softly. _

"_I love you," I said before hanging up._

I spent the whole day at work, counting down the hours until we were done. Thankfully we close early on New Year's Eve, so as soon as three o'clock rolled around I was out the door, leaving Jessica to close up. I ran out the building, happy to see Rosalie waiting for me in her car. I jogged towards it and we were off towards the costume shop in no time.

I tried on a gazillion outfits it seemed. Some were too cheesy and some were just plain skanky. This wasn't like the swingers party, where anything goes. The ticket seemed more elegant than that. Nothing in the store called to me, except one of the masks. So I decided to just buy that one thing for now, hoping to find a dress to match.

Rosalie zoomed to the closest mall with more designer fashions that I could choose from. We walked in after the valet took her car and headed straight for the high end section.

I wanted it to be special and I wanted to look amazing for Edward. We entered store after store, flipped through the hangers, each of us showing one another dresses as we went along.

I was about to give up until I saw a puddle of fabric lying on the floor that caught my eye. I

walked closer and noticed it was still hanging on the hanger and that the material was so long it draped onto the floor.

I grabbed the hanger and knew immediately that I found my dress. I went straight to the dressing rooms, allowing the girl to unlock one of the rooms. I pulled up the zipper and smiled as I took in my reflection. I stepped out and knew it was a winner as soon as I saw Rosalie's expression. Her jaw dropped as she stared at me.

"I want your fucking legs you whore!" She shook her head at me.

I smiled, looking down at the dress, loving how the hem of the sequined material stopped mid-thigh with the back of the dress flowing into a long train.

"He is fucking going to blow his load when he see's you." I smiled at her before I went back in the dressing room to change.

The sales person placed my dress and new shoes into a garment bag, she rang through my purchases and we were off on another mission. We walked into the nearest lingerie boutique, six pairs of panties, a one piece with garter set and I was walking out the mall, ecstatic to start my evening.

Rosalie drove me to my condo. "Just drop me off in the front."

"Ughh no, I will walk you in."

"Ro, I'll be fine. The security is right there and everything is on video camera." I refused to have her come up so I wasn't alone. I would be fine for one night without a bodyguard.

She stopped the car and I kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Bella." She hugged me back.

She made sure I was safe in the building; I waved at her before she drove off.

I went straight up to the condo, with no stops along the way as Rosalie demanded. The second I was in my home, dead bolts locked, and all rooms secure I texted her that I was okay. For a normal person that would have been sufficient but no, I'm not normal. She called me two seconds later.

"Isabella Swan," she spoke with so much authority.

I couldn't help but giggle at her attempt to be serious.

"Have I not taught you anything?"

"I know, I know…"

"No you don't or else you wouldn't have texted me."

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I should have called." I mocked her safety lesson I received earlier. "Anyone can pretend to be me in a text," I recited to her, rolling my eyes. "From now on I call and speak to one of you so you know I'm okay. You need to hear my voice. But if someone is standing with me and I can't say anything, code word is Columbus if I'm okay…" I half snorted "and Sasquatch if I'm not."

"Good Bella," she giggled with me now. "I'm just making sure. I promised Emmett I wouldn't leave your side until you were safe."

"Thanks Ro."

"I love you, Bella."

"Love you too, Rosalie. You and Emmett have a good New Year's okay."

"You too…be safe and tell Edward Happy New Year."

We said our goodbyes as I walked into my bedroom. I threw my cell onto my bed as I laid my garment bag down beside it. I went into my bathroom and opened my cabinet, grabbing my one inch barreled curling iron and turned it on, setting it down on the counter allowing it to heat.

I undid my pants and slid them down my legs, exposing my skin to the chilled air. Goosebumps rose, I slid my hand up my legs feeling the pricks of the hair that was growing out from my last waxing.

I headed back into my bedroom in my underwear, throwing my shirt off and slipping into a buttoned top. I grabbed the garment bag and hung the hanger up on the top of the door, allowing my dress to cascade down, the train barely skimming the floor.

I played with the ruffles in the dress, debating on what to do first. _Hair up or down? Should I shave or not? _

Shaving won as did, hair curled and down. So I went straight back into the bathroom, running the water in my tub as I tied my hair up on the top of my head so it wouldn't get wet. I grabbed a new blade from my drawer and submerged myself into the warm water.

I lifted my right leg out of the water, applying light strokes of my razor up my lower leg, over my knee and up to the top of each thigh. Once both legs were smooth and silky I knelt up on my knees so I could see my bikini area. Small bits of hair were visible. I contemplated ruining my waxing routine for this. _One time won't be that bad. _

I began to shave the top of my pelvis area, hoping, but knew that in a day or two I would regret using a razor on my hoohah. The itchiness of shaving was something I wasn't looking forward to, but this was for my Spartan, he deserved nothing less, than perfection.

I would endure anything for him, including itchy, burning heat between my legs. I swiped the razor across the outer lips; I used my other hand to protect the inside labia as I shaved myself clean.

I wiped the smooth skin, making sure I didn't miss any spots. Once I knew every hair was removed I submerged myself back down, enjoying the heat of the water. My legs rubbed together, loving the smoothness, thankful that I actually wasn't hairy like some of my clients.

_I knocked on the wax door before entering. "Can I come in?" I asked politely through the door, waiting for my new client to respond. I supposedly came highly recommended; her aunt was one of my regular clients. _

_I could hear the wax paper crinkling from the other side of the door. "Okay," she spoke quietly. _

_I opened the door and walked in, smiling at her as she lay on the bed with a towel covering her bikini and upper legs. "So your Aunt was telling me you're getting married?" I asked as I washed my hands prior to starting. _

"_Yes…" she sounded nervous. "This weekend!" _

_I pulled the trolley up to the bed. "Oh, that's exciting." I looked back up to her now that I was prepared to start, wood stick in hand, twirling the hot wax around the pot._

"_Will this hurt?" I steadied my hand as I looked at her worried brown eyes. "A little." I didn't want to scare her but I couldn't lie. "We will wax whatever you're comfortable with." _

"_I want to do it all," she swallowed. "We haven't…well I want it done because we haven't, you know…" she looked up at me as I nodded. _

_Oh Jesus, this girl needs my fuck awesome brochure. _

"_You haven't been with anyone else?" I asked her as I moved the towel down to expose her inner thigh. _

_Oh my…I stared at the skin below me. _

"_I want to be hairless Bella." She blushed profusely as I glanced at her face. _

_I grabbed the wax stick applying an even layer of wax over the top of her leg, unsure of where to start since the hair in her bikini blended down to the bend of her knee. _

I chuckled remembering the discomfort of the girl as I waxed her completely. I finished my bath, standing up and stepping out carefully on the towel I placed at the foot of the tub.

I dried my body off, wrapping my silk robe around me as I stood in front of the mirror. I let my hair down, retying half back up. Inches at a time, I wrapped the long strands of my hair, curling them to bounce down in large curls.

Once all my hair was curled, I combed my fingers through to break up each individual curl. My hair had volume, bouncing left and right as I slowly turned my head back and forth.

I leaned into the mirror, applying concealer under each eye and then followed with a light foundation. Light silver shadow across my brow bone then followed by a granite gray in the crease. I smudged the heavy black liner that rimmed the entire bottom and top rim of my eyes, allowing all of the makeup I just painted to pop as soon as I combed my eye lashes with a jet black mascara.

I smiled at my own reflection. _Kitten is ready to play. _I rifled through my basket of lotions, grabbing the bottle I was looking for. I dropped the robe to the ground, applying the light lotion over my entire body, enjoying the soft glitter that bounced off my skin with the lighting.

I exhaled loudly trying to rid my growing nerves as I walked into the bedroom and opened the black shopping bag, pulling out the tissue that hid my purchase. I held up the black lace lingerie set, removed all the tags and protective film before slipping my body into it.

_Like a glove. _The body formed to my figure perfectly, the front dipped low to accommodate the plunging neckline of my dress. I smiled knowing that in less than six hours I would be with Edward. The distance and the fact I haven't talked with him only fueled my desire to see him.

My stomach growled, I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a few crackers and cheese to tie me over until dinner, and poured a huge glass of White Zinfandel to ease my anticipation as I began to pack my overnight bag.

Change of underwear, my garter set, clothes to go home with and all my facial products to cleanse my skin. I threw in a pair of running shoes knowing my feet will kill come tomorrow from the stilettos that I would massacre them in tonight.

I walked into my closet, knowing I needed one more thing to complete my bag. I grabbed the step ladder and climbed to the top step, and pulled down the shoe box that sat on the top shelf.

I smiled as I opened the box and saw all of my old best friends, all lying in the darkened cardboard box, wanting and willing to be used. I chuckled, moving each to the side, thinking of Edward and me using them as a form of foreplay.

Finally I grabbed the round bottle that was in the bottom, I double checked to make sure it was sealed and closed the box up again. The night we spent at Em's and Ro's was amazing. I plan on reenacting it this evening, and with the little help of Mr. Lube, maybe Columbus would come back to play.

I shoved the bottle in a plastic bag, hiding it in the bottom of my bag, zipping the top up and grinned, because I was officially packed. _I wonder if Edward knows to pack?_ I grabbed my phone and dialed his number, hoping for him to answer, but not being shocked to hear his voicemail kick in without it ringing. _He must be still on the plane? _

I waited for the beep before I started my message, "Hey baby, I just wanted to make sure you pack an overnight bag. I can't wait to see you. Its six thirty here, so I think I'm going to head over to the hotel to avoid traffic. I'll wait for you in the hotel room. Call me as soon as you land." I reluctantly hung up, knowing I would talk to dead air for as long as possible knowing he would eventually hear my voice.

I carefully placed my dress and shoes back into the garment bag, zipping it closed. I slipped on my boots and jacket, grabbed my dress and overnight bag, locked up the condo and made my way down to the parkade of my building.

I set my stuff in the back seat, started the car and drove my way to the hotel that was across town. I pulled up to the Valet and allowed the attendant to open my door. He held my hand and assisted me out of the car.

He held my back door open so I could grab my belongings. I took the ticket for my car and made my way into the lobby of the hotel. I waited in line behind a few couples holding bags of their own. I could see it in their faces that they too were excited for the festivities to commence.

"May I help you," the middle aged man dressed in a suit, waved me over.

"Hi there," I placed my bag back down on the ground as I stood at the desk. "I'm here to check in." I showed him my ticket.

He looked it over and typed into the keyboard. "Ah yes, Ms. Swan." He continued typing. "Will you need a smoking room?"

"Non-smoking please." I waited as he typed some more.

"King size or two doubles?"

"King, please." I smirked to myself.

"Okay," he finished typing, swiped two key cards and placed them in the hotel envelope. "So you will be on the twelfth floor, room twelve twenty three." He slid the paper on the counter.

"This just says there is no charge for the room since it was complimentary with your ticket.

There should be a bottle of champagne in the room as well."

"Okay." I grabbed the pen and signed on the line at the bottom.

"Here are your two keys, and the elevators are just around the corner."

"Thank you, could you keep one of the keys here? When Mr. Masen checks in give it to him please." I smiled at him.

"If that's what you would like Ms Swan." I grabbed the card, my paperwork and picked my bag up.

"Ms. Swan did you need help with your bags?"

"No, I should be alright, thank you." I nodded a goodbye and made my way towards the elevators. I pushed the arrow up and waited for the doors to slide open. I stepped in with the same couples I'd been standing with previously, each of us pushed our destined floor.

I was on the highest floor, I rode the elevator alone once they all departed, the door chimed and opened for me to exit. I read the sign on the wall, directing myself in the right direction.

I felt a little nervous, since the last time I was in a hotel, it hadn't ended very well. But that was a different circumstance. I'd put myself in that vulnerable situation. I entered our hotel room and smiled as I took in the huge room. It smelt clean, with a hint of vanilla. I didn't have to turn any lights on since the lamp inside the room was turned on.

I dropped my stuff on the oversized bed, pushing on the thick fluffy duvet. I turned around and saw a small card sitting on the coffee table beside the bucket and champagne bottle and the vase full of roses.

I slid the card out and gnawed my lip reading the only thing that was written.

_E _

I couldn't wait to see Edward. To know he orchestrated this whole evening meant that much more to me.

I lied down, deciding to rest a bit before the late night began. Seven, eight, nine o'clock passed. We had missed dinner already, but I was more nervous as to why I never heard from him. Nine thirty I finally heard my phone ring.

'Hello?" I answered.

"Hi baby," he spoke into the phone. "I'm so sorry I just landed."

"That's okay as long as you're okay. I was starting to get nervous."

"I'm just in a cab, so I'm heading home to change."

"Okay, I will wait."

"Did you eat Bella?"

"No, I was waiting for you." I paced the floor of the hotel room.

"Why don't you go down and eat, I grabbed something already between flights."

"But…"

"Go eat sweetie, I will be there soon, I'm almost home."

'Okay," I reluctantly agreed. "The ticket has assigned tables so I'll just wait for you there."

"Sounds good," his phone broke up. "I'll see….there…to see…"

"Edward you're cutting out."

"In a bit…"

I hung up not hearing his voice any longer. I quickly zipped myself into my dress, and I pushed my hair off my face before tying my mask on. I stepped into my stilettos and grabbed my ticket before I made my way to the ball.

As soon as the doors of the elevator opened to the party, I felt the booming music vibrate in my chest. People all around were chatting and drinking, the dance floor was jammed packed. I smiled at the people smiling at me as I passed them, weaving in and out until I got to my table.

"Hello," I greeted the single couple sitting there.

"Hello," they both spoke together.

I pulled my chair out and sat down, looking at the party favors that were on our table. A noise maker, New Years hat, and crown decorated each place setting.

"The food is at the back of the hall if you haven't eaten," the women leaned towards me and spoke over the music.

"Oh okay, thank you." I smiled with appreciation. I slid my chair back and found my way towards the food. Chef's stood behind each table of the variety of food offered.

I grabbed a plate, spooning bits and pieces of different things onto it, trying to stay away from anything heavy or greasy, not wanting to feel bloated or get dirty.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I placed the first piece of chicken souvlacki in my mouth. It was cooked to perfection along with the vegetables that were on the skewer. I ate my whole salad and only left half of my bun.

I was full to the rim, I sat back gently rubbing my tummy.

"Who would of thought a small girl like you could eat that much," I laughed with Steve who was sitting right next to me. I quickly conversed with him and his wife, June who was sitting next to him. He was an accountant and she was his secretary.

I laughed, internally wondering if they met while "at work."

They helped pass the time. They politely excused themselves so they could dance to the slow song playing. I turned in my seat to watch them walk towards the dance floor. I opened my clutch purse, looking inside for my phone, realizing I had left it in the room. _Shit._

I stood up immediately, making my way towards the exit. I stopped in the middle of the crowd as it was packed from all the people coming in and out of the banquet hall. I enjoyed all the different masques that everyone was wearing as I waited.

Slowly I inched towards the lobby, as one of my favorite songs began to play. I turned my head back to the dance floor, feeling the desire to go dance build. I was just about to exit the hall, when I felt the familiar pull. I left my space in line and walked slowly back in.

I searched the crowd around me, as I continued to walk towards the dance floor. The beat of the song fueled any emotions I was starting to feel. It grew stronger by the second, the words now increasing the desire and passion I was desperate to have.

I stopped at the edge of the dance floor, turning in a slow circle when I felt him. His fingers slipped over my waist, pulling me into him as he wrapped his arms around my chest. His face slipped over my shoulder as we both inhaled one another's presence.

His chest vibrated electricity up my back and spine as we just stood, together. "God I missed you," he spoke into my hair as my eyes rolled back at the sound of his voice. I grabbed his hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips and pressing a kiss upon it.

His skin was warm under my lips. I kissed his hand again before I turned to face him. My knees shook weak as my eyes met his. The green in his eyes were breathtaking against his black satin mask.

My fingers slid up to play with the hair on the back of his neck as he took a moment to look down my body. He licked his lips as his eyes made their way back up, I smirked at him as our eyes met once again.

"You look gorgeous." He leaned down and kissed my lips. I held his neck tighter, pushing his mouth into greedily against mine as I deepened our kiss. I pushed my hips flush into his, starting to move my body slowly to the rhythm of the song.

Neither of us slowed or stopped our kiss as we began to dance seductively. _Te amo…then she put my hands around my waist…oh she cried…Te Amo… _

I broke our kiss, taking each of his hands in mine as I swayed my hips back and forth, allowing him to watch me dance for him. "Don't it mean 'I love you.'?" I sang along with the song. "I think it means 'I love you'."

I tilted my head back, allowing my hair to cascade down as he lowered his lips to kiss up and down my neck. I didn't give a shit who was watching. It was just me and Spartan, enjoying our reconciliation.

"I love you, Kitten," he whispered before kissing my ear.

"I love you too." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him as he stood tall and lifted my feet off the ground from our height difference.

"Is it bad if I say I want to go up to the room," he asked me as I kissed his neck softly.

"I was thinking the same thing," I smiled against the skin under his ear before placing a soft kiss there.

He placed me back down, our fingers intertwined as we both walked off the dance floor together.

I pressed myself as close to his body as I could, without faltering our pace.

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(E-POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

After my little blow up with the shrew, I went to find dad. I have to be at the airport in less than two hours. So I walked my hung over ass up to the third floor and knocked on his office door.

"Come in," he called. I pushed the door open, seeing him look up to me and smile. "How are you feeling this afternoon, son? I see it didn't take you fifteen minutes to unlock my office door." He laughed and I narrowed my eyes.

"Shut it chuckles!" I snapped at him, which only made him laugh harder. _Bastard!_

"What can I do for you, son?" he asks in between laughing and trying to breath.

"I just wanted to come see you before I left."

That shut him up. "You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, my plane leaves in a little under two hours."

"Oh, I just thought that you would stay a little longer."

"I'll come back, dad. When everything is settled… I'll be back."

"Okay, just don't make it six years again before you come and see me."

"It hasn't been that long," I scoff.

"It's been that long since you've been here, son. I've been to see you." He stood walking around his desk and pulled me into a hug. "Be safe on the plane. I love you."

I smiled. "I will, dad. I love you too." I pulled away from him, shaking his hand.

"Call me as soon as you can, son," he said before I walked out the door.

"I promise." I closed the door behind me. Walking towards the pool house to grab my things

I see Esme sitting where dad and I were at yesterday. I walked past her and continue on my way to the pool house. I grabbed my already packed things and headed out, walking past her again.

"What no hug or a goodbye, Edward?"

"Fuck off, shrew," I spat as I strode towards my rental car. _Fucking stupid bitch, I don't want to touch you._

I had my carryon and was waiting for the boarding call. Twenty five minutes later we were being called to board the plane. _Yes we were going to be on time!_ The first plane ride was smooth. My connecting flight however was a completely different story. _Fucking delayed? Why?_

It's not raining, snowing or fucking foggy. _What the fuck people?_ I tried to call Kitten to let her know I'm running late but my piece of shit new phone still isn't working. _What a waste of money. _

Looking around I spot a Starbucks. I needed a boost of caffeine and something to eat. Walking over I look over the menu.

"How may I help you today?" I look over at the bubbly little girl standing there. She's way to fucking happy to be working, she must be fucking high.

"Um, I'll have the Roasted Vegetable Panini."

"Do you want it with the roasted zucchini, eggplant, red peppers, baby spinach, and provolone cheese?"

"Yes please and can I also get a White Hot Chocolate with extra whipped cream and a Starbucks Double shot Espresso."

"Would you like fries with that?" She giggled. I looked at her like she just told me I won the lottery. _Fuck yeah, _Starbucks has fries now!

"Please!" I say overly happy.

She giggled more. "Sorry I was just kidding, we don't have fries."

I narrow my eyes at her. That's just fucked up! Now I really want some damn fries. After paying and getting my food, minus my fucking fries, I sit down and eat. I pull my phone out again trying to call Kitten. Still nothing,_ what is up with my phone?_

After I eat I walked around drinking my hot chocolate. I walk past a newsstand, I stopped and looked over the magazines they have. Oh its Robert Pattinson not Peckerson _I was close._

I grabbed the magazine, paid for it and sat down near my terminal to wait for my plane. I wondered what was so special about this guy. Why do all the girls swoon over him, I'll never know. I'll give him that he's a good looking guy, but he doesn't have shit on me! I mean come on, I'm Edward Fucking Masen. Oh, who the fuck am I trying to kid? He has everything on me. But I have the one thing that means everything to me that he will never have. Kitten. I wonder if Kitten swoons over this guy. All the sudden I wanted to fuck his pretty face up. I didn't like the fact that my Kitten might like this motherfucker. I stood up, stormed to the trash can and threw the unread magazine in. Ha! Take that Peckerson! Not so fucking swoon worthy with food and trash all over your pretty face are you!

_About fucking time! _They called the first passengers to board the plane. I boarded and felt myself growing happy, knowing I was this much closer to getting to Kitten. I had some dude sitting in front of me laughing at the movie he is watching the whole flight. He was starting to really work my last nerve. His laugh was like a mixture of a hyena and finger nails down a goddamn chalk board. Yeah it is that fucking bad. I was never so happy when the plane landed.

I glanced down at my watch, _fuck_, I'm so late. Running through the airport I ran outside finding a cab. I jump in and we sped off. Okay so that's a lie, we didn't speed off. The speed limit is fifteen, so if going fifteen is speeding off then I have some problems.

Anyways, after we got on the road to where we can speed I told him I will give him an extra hundred dollars to get me home A.S.A.P. I called Kitten when my stupid phone finally registered that it was a phone and was meant to make calls._ Piece of shit._

Once we discussed where we would meet I sent Em a text, asking if he took my invite to my place like I asked. Thankfully he responded saying he did.

I threw the money at the cab driver and ran, not walked, into my place. I hated the elevator at this moment._ Could it go any slower?_

After a fast shower I grabbed my black suit and silently sent Em a thousand thanks for my mask. I quickly pack my bag, making sure to grab some clothes to wear home tomorrow. Grabbing my ticket I take off towards the elevator. I'm this much closer to having Kitten in my arms! I drive as fast as I can to the hotel. I pull up to the valet and jump out before they even get to my door.

"Sir? Do you want your bag?"

_Shit_.

"Yes, thank you," I say taking the bag from him. Just as I get inside the doors. My phone goes off. I look to see it's a text from Em. I open it and laugh so loud everyone around looks at me. Fucking Em I swear to God. He sent me a text of a little cartoon guy looking like a super hero or some shit. Underneath it says Captain Condom Says Bag That Booger! Still laughing I walk over to the desk. I hand the guy my ticket and tell him my name.

"Ah yes, Mr. Masen. Ms Swan said to give you this." He hands me a key causing me to smile. I opened the door to the room and I didn't even go inside. I just threw my bag inside and shut the door. I wanted to get to Kitten right fucking now. The ride down was fucking slow. Didn't people know I needed to get to my Kitten before I start killing everyone? Walking towards the music I felt her before I even saw her. My eyes scanned the room.

I finally saw her and no shocker, she took my breath away. He dress was so fucking sexy. My heart jumped as I watched her from afar. It was low cut and sparkly. God, I wanted to wrap her legs around my head. The way the dress stopped mid-thigh had me salivating like a creeper that I was. Goddamn, I missed her.

Her back was once again turned towards me. I walked behind her slipping my hands around her waist pulling her to me. I rested my chin on her shoulder breathing her in.

"God, I missed you."

She turned to face me and I instantly felt like I was hit by a freight train. She knocked the breath out of me. She is just too damn beautiful for words. Her fingers slid up to play with the hair on the back of my neck. I took a long moment to look over her body. Fuck, I can't even think straight. All I know is that I wanted her right here, right now. I didn't give a good goddamn who saw us. When I looked back at Kittens face she was smirking at me. She knows what was going through my mind.

"You look gorgeous." I couldn't wait any longer I leaned down and kissed her. She held my neck tighter, pushing my mouth into hers. Kitten deepened our kiss, she pushed her hips into mine, starting to move her body slowly to the rhythm of the song.

Both of us decided to bring the party to our room. When we got to the elevators it was like a light bulb went off above my head. I pulled her to me her back against my chest as I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Kitten, as much as I want to take that dress off of you, I can't. I want to walk in and see you in nothing but your heels. I want to feel those very heels digging into my back while I fuck you and show you how much I have missed you."

She moaned. "But Kitten, I want you on all fours baby waiting for me like the first night." We rode the elevator up. We stepped off and I pulled her to me one last time. "I'll give you five minutes, so you better be ready for me. If not I would really hate to have to punish you tonight." She moaned when I sucked on her neck. "Why are you still standing here Kitten? You're wasting time so you better start walking." She stood there whimpering. "Four minutes and thirty two seconds, baby."

"Fuck," she said before running towards the room. I watched her safely walk into our room. I was going to have fun tonight, but I knew not to let her out of my site. That was the biggest mistake I made the night Laurent attacked her. I walked towards the door knowing I had my plan in my head. This is going to be a night neither of us forgets.

Kitten has thirty eight seconds left. I stood outside the door watching my watch. I decide to give her a few more minutes, nothing like keeping your baby waiting. Maybe by the time I go in she'll be pissed at me for keeping her waiting. Oh does that mean angry/pissed/kinky fucking sex? Oh hell yeah! Looking back down at my watch I notice I'm three minutes late. I smile putting the key card in the lock. The green light flashes and I open the door. My eyes go straight to the bed. I want to see Kitten on all fours waiting for me. My eyes narrow when I see Kitten isn't on the bed. I scan the room my eyes stop on Kitten who was now sitting on the couch. _Wait! Hold the goddamn phone! Why is she still dressed?_

"You're late I don't like to be kept waiting."

_Oh fuck yes! _I heard the little hint of pissed in her voice.

"Why are you disobeying me Kitten? I remember telling you I want you naked waiting for me!"

She chuckled, standing up from the couch. My eyes popped out of their sockets. Her once bare legs were now covered in black lace stocking that was held up by garter straps that disappeared up under her dress.

"Ah, but you see Edward, you really don't have a say tonight. I was thinking on the way up here that Spartan needs to do as I say when I say and how I say. Understood?"

_Oh fuck me please! Holy fucking hell._

I step backwards, opening the hotel door again. I stick my head outside looking at the room number. Yep, I'm in the right goddamn room. Looking back at Kitten as the door shuts behind me. I'm speechless.

"I believe I asked you a question Spartan! It will be in your best interest to answer me now!

Do you understand me?" She placed her feet a foot apart. My eyes scanned each inch of her long legs. "Yes or fucking no!"

_Shit! What was the question? Oh I remember! _"No!" I decided to play along.

Take that Kitten! Oh her face was priceless. She narrowed her eyes, stalking towards me. My dick jumped at the sight. She stopped when she was right in front of me. Her heels made her taller but I still had to look down at her. Her breaths were ragged, her nostrils were flaring. All I wanted to do in this moment was push her up against the wall and fuck the shit out of her.

"I don't think I heard you right Spartan. You want to change your answer?"

I smirked at her. "No."

As soon as the word was out of my mouth Kittens hand was on the back of my head. She got a good grip on my hair and jerked my head to the side. _Did she just fucking growl?_

"I still don't think I heard you right!"

_Holy hot motherfucking damn!_ I've never been so turned on in my life!

"Yes." I screeched as she pulled at the ends of my hair more. Kitten smiled at me, but didn't release her hold.

"Good boy," she said, so I leaned in for a kiss only to have her hold tighten and pull me farther away from her face.

"I don't remember telling you, you could kiss me. Do you?"

_Ah, so this is how we're going to play. _"No."

Her grip tightens a little more."No what?"

"No baby?" Kittens grip was starting to hurt a little.

"Wrong."

Fuck, I'm not going to lie here; Kitten was starting to scare me a little. "Fuck Kitten, I don't know what you want me to call you baby!"

She removed her hand from my hair. She stepped back looking me over. She traced her finger across my jaw, running it over my chest, down my stomach to the waist band of my pants. Kitten dipped her finger down my pants. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Tsk tsk Edward. This is going to hurt." She looks down to my aching dick. She removed her finger, turned and walked back towards the couch. She stopped and spun back around to face me an evil smile across her face. I raise an eyebrow at her. Her smile spreads wider. "Don't get cocky because as it stands right now I'm not sure I'm going to let you cum."

Both of my eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Did I say you could speak?"

"Uh no." I shook my head.

"No what?"

_Shit I don't know. _"I don't know!"

Kitten sighs. "Edward, Edward, Edward. You will refer to me as Mistress. Understand?"

_Fuuuuuck,_ she just upped the motherfucking ante! "Okay," I swallowed deep. "Mistress." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"Do you find something funny?"

"No Mistress."

"Good then come over here and undress me."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I was across the room before you could say, Super Bowl 45. By the way, go Green Bay! I was standing in front of her looking down at her as she turned slowly so her back was facing me. I ran my hands up her back to the zipper. I unzipped her dress very slow, my tongue moving down her uncovered spine. Once Kittens dress was unzipped, and dropped to the floor, she stepped out of it turning once again to face me.

"On your knees now!" Kitten ordered me and I quickly complied, kneeling in front of her and gazing up to her. I'm lost in my own head. I think I just fell in love more with Kitten. Her fingers ran through my hair as I knelt in front of her.

"What are you waiting for?"

"For you to tell me what to do next, Mistress."

"Take my panties off and lick my pussy." I growl, ripping her panties away from her.

"Your pussy is so beautiful, baby; I can't wait to taste it again." I gawked at the bare skin that was framed by the garter belt still.

"Shut up and fuck me with your tongue!"

Again, not one to be told twice; my tongue made its way to her pussy, her breathing became harder and faster. Her moans became close to whimpers as I moved in and lightly touched my tongue to her throbbing clit. Kitten moaned and grabbed my hair with both hands.

Flicking my tongue gently at first I love the feel of her juices flowing against my tongue. Lifting her leg up to allow myself further access I covered her pussy with my mouth, licking out the juices her pussy was willing surrendering to me. Kittens body shook as I explored, alternating between aggressive, thrusting type licks to soft, sensuous tastes. I slowly inserted one finger inside her hot pussy, feeling her muscles contract slightly against my finger. I inserted another and began to move them in and out in slow motions, instinctively she began to rock her body against my fingers and I went back to my feasting.

Kitten was moaning my name telling me not to stop. As if I ever could. Her body began to shake and her moans began to turn into groans and whimpers all mixed in to one as her orgasm built. She arched against me and I grabbed her ass and held her pussy to my lips and tongue as she began to cum. Her muscles contracted and began to spill her juices on to my face. I eagerly licked them off and held her until she sighed and loosened her hold on my hair. Now it's time to have some fun baby. I stood pulling her to me. My lips met hers and Kitten moaned as she pulled away a little.

"I love tasting myself off your lips."

Jesus, she can't say shit like that to me. I pull her back to me pushing my tongue in her mouth. I felt her fumble with my belt. I break the kiss and push her hands away. As I move a step away from her. I set a new world record by undressing faster than anyone in history before.

I walked Kitten backwards when her back was pressing against the wall I gripped her hips, lifting her up while she wrapped her legs around my waist. Our tongues are playing a cat and mouse, twirling around each other.

She drops her hand in search of my dick. "What the fuck are you waiting on?" she groaned, her hand gripping my dick, pressing it to her pussy. I drop her down on me, my dick sliding in her.

"Fuck baby," Kitten says, closing her eyes. She drapes her arms over my shoulders as I begin to pump my dick in and out of her wet pussy. "Fuck me, fuck me harder damnit!"

I start fucking her furiously; slamming her body against the wall. Her pussy pulsating on my throbbing dick. She started to moan and scream and I knew I was now the one in control.

"Shut up and take my dick like the innocent little slut you are and be quiet." Kitten's eyes grew wide. She nodded, biting her lip trying not to scream, her nails dug into my back. Her heels pressing into my ass as I fucked her against the wall.

Pulling her off the wall then slamming her back up against it, over and over as I pump my dick even faster than before. Kitten buries her head in my neck, muffling the moans that escape her.

Trying desperately to obey my order, my hands gripped her ass spreading them as I held her body tightly against the wall, fucking her hard up against it. My body pinning hers in one spot, her whole body starts trembling as she gets nearer to her orgasm.

"Oh...yeah…fuck me...just like that," she spoke, biting hard on my earlobe. I felt her pussy grip my dick, pulsing around it, I knew right there that she was close to cumming.

It's spurring me on to fuck her with all I've got, sweat started dripping down my forehead. Her mouth pressed hard into my neck, preventing her from screaming out loud as her orgasm rocked through her. Her body tensed as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

I continued to fuck her, deep inside her pussy as her body began to relax. "Oh fuck." I moan as my balls tighten, feeling the cum shooting through my dick. Now it's my turn to bury my face in her neck, biting down hard, making her yelp. My cum explodes deep within her pussy which triggers another orgasm from her.

Kittens moaning loud now, she yanks my head back and plants her lips on mine, smothering each other's moans in a passionate kiss. We come slowly down from our orgasm, catching our breath together. We stay against the wall, tightly pressed together kissing. "I love when you fuck me like that," all the mistress tone gone from her voice.

I kissed her on the forehead and pull out of her, gently putting her down on the ground. "As much as I love to fuck you like that baby," I scooped her up into my arms causing a squeal to escape her lips as I walked towards the bed. "I think I like making love to you more."

***FANS SELF* yup I said it before and I will say it again...ARI CAME BACK WITH A BANG...**

**THANKS EIFELTWR AND BELLA AMI...real life consumes us but Thank You for fitting our lil story in there...MUAH MUAH**

**3 u Ari...xoxoxoxoxo**


	23. Lick

**Hey Ari ~What did the two lesbian frogs say to each other?~**

**Not sure DLIR What? ~WE DO TASTE LIKE CHICKEN!~**

**That's good DLIR. I have one. ~What did the banana say to the vibrator?~**

**I dunno what? ~Why are you shaking? She's going to eat me!~**

**Ari ~How do you make your girlfriend scream while having sex?~**

**Tell me DLIR. ~Call her and tell her.~**

**Well that's kinda harsh, funny but harsh poor guy. ~Why is a pap smear called a pap smear?~**

**Um drawing a blank Ari tell me. ~Because women wouldn't do them if they were called cunt scrapes.~**

**Oh I have a good one Ari. You ready? ~Three words to ruin a man's ego...~**

**I can't think DLIR. ~"Is it in?"~**

**Oh my God that's so fucking true DLIR. Sad thing is I've had a few of those I could say that to. Hey DLIR. ~What do you get when you cross Raggedy Ann and the Pillsbury Dough Boy?~**

**I have no fucking clue Ari. ~A red headed bitch with a yeast infection.~ **

**A huge fuckin thanks to EIFELTWR AND BELLA AMI! For being the best two beta's we could ever fuckin ask for!**

**Thanks to everyone that reads our baby! **

**Now on with Chapter 22 Lick**

**Song by: Joi ~Lick~**

I lose all control

When you grab a hold

And you do your trick

I love it when you lick

Lick

You've got lock and key

Every part of me

Know what makes me tick

I love it when you lick

Lick

I'll put my heels on for you, baby

The ones that wrap all around my leg

Your every touch excites me

And damnit I ain't too proud to beg

And even when you're not around me

The tingling just won't go away

Don't make my body wait no longer

Because this pussycat's ready to play

I lose all control

When you grab a hold

And you do your trick

I love it when you lick

Lick

You've got lock and key

Every part of me

Know what makes me tick

I love it when you lick

Love it when you lick

Lick

It feels so good I'm going crazy

My eyes roll back inside my head

Explore my inner warmth's of pleasure

And hold on tight

Hope you ain't scared

I promise I'll return the favor

I'll do that trick you can't resist

Two rights don't make it wrong

Makin' love 'till the break of dawn

Emotions all up in a twist twist twist twist twist

I lose all control

When you grab a hold

And you do your trick

I love it when you lick

Lick

You've got lock and key

Every part of me

Know what makes me tick

I love it when you lick

Lick

I'll put my heels on for you baby

The ones that wrap all around my leg

Your every touch it just excites me

And damn it I ain't too proud to beg

And even when you're not around me

The tingling, the tingling won't go away

Don't make my body wait no longer

Because this pussycat's ready to play

I lose all control

When you grab a hold

And you do your trick

I love it when you lick

Lick

You've got lock and key

Every part of me

Know what makes me tick

I love it when you lick

**~(~~(~~(~~(B-POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

The thunderous sound of fireworks that exploded in the sky outside woke me from my sleep. I sighed comfortably feeling his strong arms embracing my fatigued and limp body. My whole lower hemisphere was vibrating from exhaustion. I turned onto my side so I could face him as he slept beautifully. With his eyes closed, his dark long lashes were emphasized against the paleness of his cheeks. His lips stained a dark pink, sensitized and clearly irritated due to my animalistic urges to suck and bite every inch of skin my mouth can devour.

"Edward," I whispered as I leaned forward, closing the small gap between us, placing my lips softly on his mouth willing him to wake.

"Mmm," he moaned at the new contact, but still fast asleep.

"Happy New Year," I whispered over his lips, looking over his face as he remained unconscious. I kissed him again, this time with a bit more force, sealing my New Year's wish with a single kiss.

I continued to kiss his lips as I slid my hands down his chiseled chest. Small whimpers could be heard as my fingers slid down further, wrapping them around his semi hard dick. I tugged at it softly, excited to see him quickly awakening, I kissed him again enjoying the way he now began to move his lips along with mine with precision. I slipped my tongue along the top of his bottom lip before he used his own to suck mine into his mouth. Over and under our tongues pressed and slid against one another's as I gripped onto his growing dick with more pressure.

"Happy New Year Kitten," he spoke quickly, before our mouths crashed against one another's again in a desperate, passionate need.

His hands gripped my hips, pulling me up onto to him so I could straddle his thighs like he was my saddle. I lowered my upper body down, pressing my breasts against his solid bare chest, warmth and electricity vibrated profusely between us. He trailed his hands down the entire length of my back, inching over the dip of my spine until his long fingers wrapped around each of my ass cheeks, gripping the flesh under each finger securely.

I wasn't going anywhere, he pinned my body down on his, pressing my dripping pussy against his dick. I pushed myself up a bit, taking a needed second to catch my breath, my chest heaved as I looked over to the closed drapes to my left.

The exploding lights filtered through the partially closed drapery as the fireworks continued to burst outside our room. "Hold on." It pained me to separate our bodies but I had an idea. I jumped down from the bed and ripped the curtains open. My eyes grew wide as the colorful artwork spread across the sky. It looked like lightening against the walls of the blasé beige room.

"Ohhhh!" I squeaked at the sensation of Edward sneaking up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me back to stand against him. He kissed my right shoulder as he held me close, silently together, watching the sky exploding with life.

Each boom ricocheted in my chest. "I love you so much," I said softly as his fingers stroked over my stomach.

"You're the love of my life, Bella." His words caused my heart to skip a beat. I looked over my shoulder at him, his face was more beautiful and vibrant with life than the explosions outside.

"I want you to know that I can't live without you." I swallowed deeply. His eyes reflected the lights outside as he looked into mine, listening to what I was saying.

"I…"

"Shh," I wanted to say more so I stopped him from continuing. "I just want to say that I hope this year brings us closer and more in love than we are already."

My breath hitched as I watched his smile widen. "Kitten, I know it will." His lips inched down and once again we were connected physically and emotionally. I slid my hand up and cupped the back of his head with my hand, tilting my head back, getting a better angle.

His tongue teased mine before our mouths became one another's prisoner, aggressively claiming the other as their own. Over and under, fingers gripping and groping, each of us declaring what we crave with our actions.

He pushed on my back, gently easing me forward, his chest warm against my back as my breasts pressed against the chilled pane of glass. My nipples hardened under the coolness that completely surrounded them, the heat from his body behind me balanced out the coolness.

He took both of my hands in his, pulling them up and pressing my palms flat against the glass, mimicking the rest of my body that was now on display for all of Seattle to see. His lips left mine, his tongue gliding down my neck as I pressed my forehead against the window. My whole body felt on fire, the coolness that was once in front of me was now gone.

I held my stance as I allowed him to claim me as his. His hands slid down over the curves of my body, down my thigh and back up and over my hips to the front of my pelvis.

Fingers finding the one spot that called for attention, gently he stroked over it, my back arched at the sensitivity he was provoking. "Spartan," I moaned with desire, taking pleasure in his fingers rubbing circles over the swelled skin.

His movements never slowed, my body fought back but he continued on. My knees shook as I felt the tip of his dick pressing up against the curve of my ass, hot, hard and something I desperately needed to feel inside me.

I lifted up on my toes giving his dick that inch clearance to slide under and between my wet, slickened pussy. I lowered myself down to stand on flat feet, sliding him up and deep within me.

"Fuck," he grunted as my walls were forced to stretch as he completely entered me, inch by inch until he couldn't go further. We both stopped, only our breathing could be heard now, breathe in and breathe out.

I looked back at him, meeting his hooded green eyes. They were full of passion, desire and his kiss placed on my forehead signified his love. Up…down…he slid, in and out. Back and forth I moved with him, slow rather than quick.

My eyes closed willingly, feeling myself restrict around him as he hit the money spot deep within. "Oh god, I'm going to cum," I barely verbalized to him. My body convulsed as he pushed one last time, stilling himself and he climaxed with me.

"Kitten!" I devoured the sound of his voice and the way my name fell off his lips at that exact moment.

He backed away allowing me to turn and face him, a huge smile illuminated his whole face.

"What?" I asked feeling my cheeks flush even more than they were already.

"Nothing," he shook his head, his hand grabbing mine and pulling me towards the bed. I crawled up as he sat at the edge of the mattress; he reached over and grabbed the phone in his hand.

"Who are you calling?" I asked curiously.

He just smiled his pearly whites and never answered. "Hi," he greeted the person on the other end. "I was just wondering when check out time is? Mmhhmm…Yes, I was just wondering if I can add an additional night?"

My jaw dropped, I covered my mouth with my hand to hide the cheesy grin that was now plastered on my face.

"Yes, okay thank you very much." He hung up the phone and turned to look at me. "You, Ms. Swan…" I squealed as he crawled towards me, "are going to help me ring 2011 through with a big bang."

…

..

.

"Edward," I silently called his name as he slept peacefully beside me. I nudged his side lightly, happy he wasn't waking. The light snoring through his nose indicated he was still in a deep sleep.

The smile on my face was evil as my eyes grew wide with excitement when I pulled the sheets down and uncovered the perfection that was his body. His chest and stomach so firm and chiseled. Spartan sports sock, fast asleep, for now.

I looked over at the alarm clock, four thirty in the morning. Tonight has been so perfect for us that I was too riled up to sleep. He fell asleep shortly after two in the morning, so he was lucky I gave him a few hours of rest.

I sat up on my knees and faced his lower half. I leaned down and softly kissed his pelvis area inching my mouth lower. I used my fingers to grab onto his soft dick, lifting it up and began to stroke it, feeling it naturally harden.

It grew in front of my eyes, standing tall, fingers stretching apart to wrap around his erection properly. He turned his head to the side, his eyes remaining closed as his body began to stir.

I watched as his cock more than rose to the occasion while I continued to pump up and down. I couldn't resist lowering my mouth to lick my tongue across the tip of it.

"Mmm Kitten," I pulled away to see him talking in his sleep. I smirked opening my mouth wide, wrapping my lips around his thick, hard cock.

"Kitten!" I could see him waken from the corner of my eye.

I slid up and down, my fingers wrapping around him tighter as the warmth of his skin caused me to salivate around it.

"Fuck Kitten," his hands grabbed my hips. "Get your ass over here." He pulled me to him roughly.

"Edward," I shrieked. I looked back at him as my legs were now pulled open and placed on either side of him. He had a smirk on his face, his hair disheveled and my hot dripping pussy inches away from that beautiful face.

He adjusted himself lower on the bed as I knelt up and re positioned. I felt the cool air that he was blowing on my pussy. I grabbed his dick, sucking him back into my mouth as his fingers spread my pussy apart and his tongue slid up and down.

My eyes rolled back as the sensation overwhelmed me. Feeling his warmth fill my mouth as the warmth of his tongue licked me dry. One finger slid in, causing me to moan around his dick, spurring his fingers to work their magic.

I used my tongue to tighten my hold around him, scraping my teeth up his length to take him back in on the way down. One hand twisting as my right hand snuck down and cupped his balls so I could massage them.

He thrust up into my mouth as he licked my clit and fingered me like he was fucking me; both of us wanting to bring the other over the edge. I relaxed my mouth feeling my jaw beginning to tense as he fucked my mouth, his tip reaching the back of my throat.

My head bobbed and my stomach tightened. He knew I was close, his tongue flicked quickly and his fingers dug deep, curling up until it reached my sweet spot. He pumped up into my mouth, his hot juices sprayed to the back of my throat.

I moaned as I took in his release, as he in turn licked all mine up. I swallowed the saltiness, licking him clean. I sat up turning myself to lay back down with him in an exhausted thump.

~(~~(~~(~~(E-POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~

Could the night get any more perfect? Not unless Kitten miraculously was my wife. I wanted her to be mine in every way possible. I lay here with Kitten wrapped around me and realized that I have never been happier than I am right now. I let my fingertips ghost up and down her back as I close my eyes, drifting off to sleep. Before I knew it, I was coming to hearing Kitten whisper my name.

Kitten on top of me had me soaring up in heaven. That was until she jumped off the bed and ran to the window. I was confused as fuck for two point two seconds, until I watched her naked rear end stand in front of the wide open window.

I got out of bed and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her enjoying how sexy she looked in the reflection. Her face melted my heart. She looked so cute as the smile on her face reminded me of a little girl getting her first baby doll on Christmas morning. She looked so damn beautiful. The colors lit up the sky and danced across her skin. I couldn't control myself any longer. Oh fuck yes, window sex!

I was smiling like a jackass as I came down from my high. Window fucking sex was one of my new favorites. Kitten giving me her whole body and soul that way only intensified the need and want to ask her to marry me. But I knew I couldn't, it wouldn't be fair to her.

She deserved the most perfect proposal, I'll have my chance soon enough but until then I will just have to bite my tongue and be good. Instead I focused on the situation I had control of. I didn't plan on leaving the bed at all tomorrow. I had a plan, a fuck-awesome plan and it went like this.

1. Wake up.

2. Sex.

3. Breakfast.

4. Sex.

5. No, scratch 3 and 4. Breakfast while having sex! Even fucking better.

6. More sex.

7. Take a shower and have some shower sex while we're in there.

8. Come back to bed after shower and have more sex.

9. Lunch…give Kitten a break maybe even a ten minute nap.

10. Sexing until dinner.

11. Eat dinner to boost energy back up.

12 to 15…Lots and lots of sex.

See? I have the whole day planned out. I'm all for planning things out in advance.

I drifted off to sleep again, my plan now finalized in my mind. I was in the middle of a fucking awesome dream when I felt something tickle my legs. I opened my eyes getting ready to smack whatever it was when I realized it felt too good to stop. I looked down my body to see Kitten giving me a blowjob.

I watched her for a few seconds, her tongue sliding up and down my dick. She paused at the tip of my dick, my pre-cum dripped from her lower lip, falling down my dick and onto her hand that wrapped my base. Slowly she slid her hand up and down as her mouth now sucked on my dick. The more she stroked, the more fucking excited I became, and soon my dick was drenched with a mixture of Kitten's saliva and my pre-cum. She lapped it up eagerly and used it to slide my dick ever deeper into her mouth, clearly enjoying what she was doing to me.

I wanted to return the favor. "Fuck Kitten." I grabbed her hips. "Get your ass over here." Pulling her pussy onto my face, I yanked her to me roughly, maybe even a little too rough.

"Edward," she shrieked. She looked back at me as her legs were now on either side of my head. I adjusted myself lower on the bed as Kitten knelt up and slowly backed her beautiful pussy right into my salivating mouth.

Her hand grabbed the base of my dick again and she began to move her head slowly up and down. I slowly ran my tongue up and down her clit and she moaned softly with pleasure. She pushed her head down hard on my dick and I could feel her lips reach the base.

"Oh my fucking God!" I moaned. Kitten slowly lifted her head and I could feel her lips caress my dick as they moved up to the tip. I wanted to cum hard, but I couldn't yet. It felt too goddamn good! I wanted this to go on forever. I buried my tongue deep into her pussy, moving it in and out, fucking her with my tongue. Kitten moaned loudly. My fingers spread her pussy lips, and I moved my tongue up to her clit and swirled it gently around the outside. I spiraled my tongue as Kitten began to push her hips against my face and soon she was fucking my face hard. I slipped a finger into her pussy and she fucked my face harder. All the while, her head was still moving quickly up and down until we came at almost the same time.

Kitten took every drop I could offer her. I lay there, my head resting on her thigh, her pussy still touching my lips, breathing heavily, intoxicated by her pussy; my hair soaked with sweat and my mouth filled with Kitten's juices.

Kitten swung herself around as soon as her head hit the pillow her eyes closed. I gently pushed the hair off her face as we lay quiet in the darkened room.

"How was your visit with your parents?" Kitten asked yawning. Fuck! No Kitten not now!

"I'll tell you about it another time. It's a long story." I knew it was a fucking shit move but I didn't want to get into it tonight. It would only ruin our time together and I'll be damned if that's going to happen.

"Are you upset?" Kitten moves closer to me. So I lied.

"No," I looked at her, "Just don't want to think about my visit right now."

"Okay," Nothing else was said as we both drifted off to sleep.

My phone vibrating across the bedside table woke me up. Reaching blindly for it I find it. Picking it up and bringing it close to my face to read the text.

~Yo bro how was last night? You guys have lots of hot wild animal sex? Fuck I bet, sorry Edward! I had to smack Em and take his phone way from him. So don't answer that question…unless you really want to! Come on Edward spill we're dying here. Xoxoxoxox R&E~

Jesus what the fuck is wrong with my friends? I texted them back.

~As if I would tell you two losers! I don't kiss and tell…well since you've both twisted my arm. FUCK YES! There, happy losers? E~

I turn my phone on silent, not wanting any further distractions today. Now on with my fuck-awesome plan. I roll over Kitten as she remains clueless, lying on her back sleeping. Oh it's my lucky fucking day!

"Baby, are you awake?" What a dumb fucking question! I know she's not, she's fucking snoring for Christ sake! So, I try again. "Kitten, baby…wake up." She moans a little which makes my dick ache. I run my fingertips along the sides of her cheeks. "Baby it's time to wake up." I whisper in her ear.

"Mmm… not yet, five more minutes."

Oh hell fucking no! I start having flash backs of the last time she said that to me. I ended up on the damn floor. I slightly move away from her a smart move on my part I must say.

"Baby wake up." Just as I suspect her arms starts flying straight for my face, until I grabbed one. "Ah ha!" Not going to happen this time! Her other hand cold cocked my ass.

I flew back holding my face. "Damn it Kitten, you have to stop beating me or else I'm going to be forced to call…" my words were cut off as Kitten started rubbing my dick. What the fuck?

"Call who Edward?" she purred sitting up further. I straighten up allowing her to continue her actions.

"No one," I answered staring into her brown eyes that were insanely sexy. My dick began to harden again from both the look in her eyes, and her stroking. I pull her to me, kissing her deeply.

Kitten pulls away with a wicked grin on her face, placing her hands on my shoulders and straddles me. She shifted herself until I could feel her heat pulsate down my dick. Her hands crept up my shoulders, stroked up my neck and grasped onto the bulk of my hair. I took her head in my hands kissing her, probing her mouth open with my tongue. Kitten devoured each wet kiss hungrily.

Our kiss quickly turned urgent, she took my hand and pulled it down to her pussy, showing me how fucking wet she was.

"I want you to fuck me with your fingers Edward," she said breathily, sliding herself down on my two fingers as her tongue went back to dancing with mine. Locked in a deep kiss, her soft moans went right through my body. I fucked her with my fingers for a bit, lubricating my fingers with her juices. I slid my fingers out hearing her whimper at the loss; breaking our kiss I lifted my hand up to her mouth.

"Open baby."

Kitten's eyes never left mine as she opened her plump pink lips and sucked her juices off of my fingers, pulling my hair until our lips met again. We kiss, savoring the taste that is the perfection I call, Kitten. I move my hand back to her pussy and I continued to rub her moist clit, automatically causing her hips to buck, grinding into me further, desperate for friction. She moaned like a wild cat, moving my hand and positioned herself over my dick and slowly lowered herself so I was inside her.

She leaned backward on her arms and gyrated, rocking back and forth, sliding up and down on me. I held my hands on Kittens hips, helping her set the pace as every nerve ending in my body was ready to fucking explode. I wanted her to cum with me. I watched as Kitten rode me with wild abandon. I could feel her pussy tightening around my dick and I knew she was close.

I held her hips still as I pounded into her pussy. Kitten gasped, writhing her hips as she came. "Oh fuuuuuck!" she screamed. "Fuuuccckkk!" Her body tensed and her pussy clamped on to me like a vise on my dick, holding it deep inside her. I couldn't hold my own orgasm any longer and fucked Kitten fast and hard. Kitten sensed I was about to cum and as I slammed my dick deep inside her pussy she moaned. "Cum for me baby."

That's all it took, I came so fucking hard I saw stars. Holding her to me we sat there panting until Kitten pulled her head off of my chest looking me in the eyes.

"Lay back Spartan. I'm going to suck your dick clean." Kitten didn't ask, she told me as she move down my body. "I wanna taste what my pussy gave you."

WHAT? Well fuck me! What happened to my sweet little brown eyed girl from the office?

My fucking dick twitched as she grabbed a hold of it, she opened wide and slid my dick into her waiting mouth. "Mmmm...I do taste good!" she said, looking up at me. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. She slid her tongue down my dick and latched on to my balls.

"Oh fuck Kitten," I moaned. I was looking down at her while she licked the head of my dick. "Fuck you look so good sucking my dick, baby." Kitten grabbed a hold of dick and devoured it. Watching my dick sliding in her mouth Kitten moaned softly around me as I tugged her hair. It was an amazing fucking sight to see.

I moaned with pleasure as her lips touched the base of my dick. She slowly pulled up, her eyes never leaving mine. There was an incredible intensity between us, heightening every nerve that tingled from within my shaft. I threw my head back and moaned. "Oh fuck Kitten, that feels good! If you keep that up baby I'm gonna cum again."

Looking down at this woman, the definition of beauty, there was no way I was going to miss the opportunity to fuck her again. I wanted to fuck her so badly that, my dick was rock hard and ready for more. I grabbed Kitten by her arms pulling her up to me giving her no choice but to part her lips with my body.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing baby I just really need to be inside you," I said, flipping her onto her back. Kitten pushes her hands against my chest, confusing me with her actions.

"Baby?" She rolls herself off the bed, standing up walking out of the bedroom. What the fuck? She stopped in the doorway turning her head back towards me.

"Are you coming Edward?" She winks and walks away further into the hotel room, out of my view. Where the hell is she going? Why is she leaving the bedroom? More fucking important, why the fuck am I sitting here talking to myself and not following her? I stand and walk out of the room.

"Kitten?" I call to her as I stand, my dick up and ready.

"In here." I follow her voice to the living room. "What took you so long?" she asked. I cocked my head to the side. "Are you just going to stand there Edward?"

I stood in awe, completely mesmerized by how fucking perfect she was. Her chest was pressed against the wall by the front door, her back arched and the plump roundness of her bottom stuck out behind her, ready for me to fuck.

"I want to be fucked. So either come over here and fuck me or I'll just do it myself!"

Oh fucking Christ! Have I said how much I love this woman? I walk towards her as she walks to the desk in front of her, resting her forearms on the desk lowering her upper body down and her ass sticking up in the air. Again have I said how much I love her? I stand behind her looking over her body. I guess I've must have been taking too long. Kitten made a sound like a mountain lions roar as she looked over her shoulder at me, narrowing her eyes.

"Goddamn it Edward! Fuck me now, damnit ." She demanded. "And fuck me hard."

Jesus what's gotten into her? I'm starting to rethink my whole list thing! She's kinda scaring me. Okay, so that's a huge fucking lie.

I guided my dick to her pussy. I obliged her, grabbing both of Kitten's hips and slammed myself into her as hard as I could. That first thrust was so violent that we moved the desk and she nearly fell. I steadied us and began hard and fast. My dick was going so deep and she kept making these animal sounds in between demands for, "Harder Edward! Fuck me harder Edward!"

I reached around her waist, sliding my hand down to play with her clit; rubbing it up and down as hard and as fast as I could manage while still fucking her from behind. We fucked like this for a few minutes until Kitten rose up.

"Back up, Edward." I pulled out of her and wanted to fucking cry. Kitten spun around and hopped up on the desk. She looked at me biting her bottom lip. I watched as she slowly slid her legs wide apart, Kitten's wet pussy was beckoning me; begging my dick to fuck it. I took the one step to her; she reached up and put her arms around my neck. I slipped my hands around her waist. The first kiss was pure fucking fire; Kitten's lips were so soft, her tongue dominated my mouth. I slid my hands up to her breasts and gently, but firmly squeezing them. She moaned as her hand slid down my stomach to my hard dick. Kitten wrapped her hand around my throbbing dick, pulling and tugging on it with increasing passion. I slid a hand down her flat stomach to her pussy, slipping two fingers inside her, she gasped and broke the kiss.

"I want you, baby," she breathed in my ear, "and I want you so bad."

Kitten pulled my dick, guiding me to her wet pussy. I took a short step forward and felt the head of my dick slip between her wet outer lips, her hot pussy enveloping me. Kitten hooks her feet behind my thighs and pulled me even closer, driving my cock into her sopping wet pussy. I pushed forward and slid in with ease, and she gasped as I filled her. I could feel her inner muscles twitching as she adjusted to me. I felt her clamp down hard on my dick, closing around the entire length like a hot, wet velvet glove. Kitten giggled in my ear, she whispered playfully. "Now fuck me, Edward. Make me scream your name, baby!"

"My pleasure, baby!" Kitten ran her hands over my chest as I slid my hands down to her hips; pulling her closer to me I slowly began to move in and out of her. The height of the desk was perfect, letting me stand up straight without having to bend my knees as I move in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around me and held me very close to her. Feeling Kitten's breasts pressing against my chest, her nipples hard like little pebbles against my skin. I thrust my dick in and out of her pussy in long, firm strokes, and Kitten clutched my shoulders as we moved. I felt her moving against me, tilting her hips as I thrust. I knew that she was moving her hips so that my dick would rub up against her clit.

"Oh, fuck Edward," she breathed in my ear, holding me close, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum, baby," I said, continuing to thrust without breaking out pace.

Kitten tightened her legs around my hips and let me drive deeper into her, clutching my shoulders as I thrust in and out of her. She moved her hips harder against me, and in a matter of seconds she screamed my name as her orgasm exploded. I continued thrusting as she came hard and long, her pussy squeezing my cock. She put her mouth on my shoulder and bit me as her pussy clamped down on my dick, squeezing harder as I continued to thrust in her. I threw my head back and cried out as I had the most fucking intense orgasm of my goddamn life.

Kitten held on to me as our orgasms subsided. We were both left gasping for air.

"Oh, my God, Edward," Kitten said in between gasps, "that was fan-fucking-tastic!" She giggled, leaning back on her hands to rest. I put my head on her shoulder, Kitten ran her fingers through my hair.

"Damn baby, that was amazing!" I said with exhaustion.

"Guess we should get dressed and get some food?"

What NO! No fucking clothes!

"We don't need to get dressed baby," I said…well more like whined.

"Uh… yes we do Edward. I need a break. Before you break me." She giggled.

"Fine!" I pouted, separating our bodies. Kitten laughed behind me. "It's not funny Kitten!" This just made her laugh harder at me. Glad I could be the butt of your joke, baby!

"It really kind of is, Edward. You're pouting like I'm never going to give you sex again, baby," she said as I walked away.

"Were getting room service," I alerted her from the bathroom before I jumped in the shower taking a quick one. As I was getting out Kitten was walking through the bathroom door. She stopped, leaning against the frame crossing her arms over her naked chest.

"Can I help you?" I asked, wondering why the fuck she was still undressed. My dick immediately wanted to react to her beauty but I fought it. She needed a break so I'll make her keep her word.

She threw her head back and fucking laughed at me!

"Kitten!" I growled.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked through her giggles.

"No." I pouted.

"Then what's wrong, baby?"

I look at her. "You took my toy away from me Kitten and I want it back." I played along with our game.

"Oh my God Edward, are you kidding me? Toy? Really my pussy is a toy?" She was laughing again and fuck me I love hearing her say pussy!

"Kitten, stop laughing at me, baby!" I whined again as she was still laughing at me. So I did what any other 32-year-old man would do when he's deprived of what he wants. I stomped my foot and walked out of the bathroom to pout alone. When I stomped past her she was laughing so hard her whole body was shaking.

"Oh…my…God…Edward! Did…you…just…stomp…your…fucking…foot?" I stopped and turned towards, her narrowing my eyes.

"Yes! I did, you got a problem with that?" I crossed my arms over my chest. She was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Holy shit Edward! That's what a five year old would do! If his mommy told him he can't have a cookie. Not a 32-year-old grown man. My God, all I'm asking for is a little rest, baby. Don't worry sweetie we will so have sex again today. I promise," she said, walking towards me, kissing my cheek. "Pinkie swear," she whispered, holding her little pinkie out. I smiled and hooked my pinkie with hers.

Yes, my plan worked.

"Now, I need to take a shower cuz I'm kinda dirty." I raised my eyebrow and smiled wider.

"Need some help Kitten?" I asked, wagging my eyebrows at her. She smacked my chest.

"No Casanova, I think I can handle it on my own."

"Fine, be that way Kitten!" She shakes her head.

"I love you, Edward. Even when you act like a baby." I leaned down kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad Kitten. I love you too, baby. Now go take a shower." She walked past me and I smacked her naked ass. She squealed and jumped. "I'm going to go grab some ice while you're in the shower."

Her head peaks out from the bathroom door. "Okay just don't be long, I have a surprise for you when you get back." She purred with a seductive twinkle in her eyes.

Holy hot damn! I can only fucking imagine what it is. I grab the key card as I walk past the table. I see my phone, opting to leave it sitting there. I grab the little bucket to put ice in as I walk out the door. I follow the signs for the ice machine. Once I find it I read the sign on it. Out of order. Great now I have to find a different one. Walking towards the elevator I push the button. I stand there waiting for the doors to open. When I finally heard the ding of the bell the doors slid open. I hopped in, humming to myself while pushing the button for the floor below us. Rocking back and forth on my heels I wait for the elevator to stop. Once it did and the door open, I once again follow the signs for the ice machine.

I start wondering what Kitten has in store for me. Maybe she's going to get all dressed up for me? Oh or maybe she's going to put whip cream all over her so I can slowly lick it off. Or…maybe just fucking maybe, she brought some toys! Yes I've overheard Kitten and Rose talking about that shit! I felt my dick getting hard again. Walking faster towards the ice machine I saw another fucking sign. Out of motherfucking order! You've got to be fucking kidding me! Now I'm just pissed. Stalking back to the fucking elevator I hit the down button. I stand there waiting for the stupid goddamn thing to open. Once it finally does I hit the lobby button. I made it down to the 6th floor when the lights went out. The elevator jerked to a stop, and the flood lights came on.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled. I reached into my pocket for my phone. "FUCK!" I left the goddamn thing in the fucking room. I open the little door where the emergency phone is at. Just as I reached for it, it rang.

"Get me the fuck out of here now!"

"Sir, we are doing everything we can. Can you tell me how many people or in there with you?"

"Just me. What's going on?"

"We are experiencing a power outage sir. So just sit tight and we'll have this fixed soon."

I hung the phone up. I bang my head on the wall in front of me. Fuck how in the fuck did this happen? I went from having plans to being stuck in this goddamn thing. Now if Kitten was with me, it would be a different story.

I sit down on the floor, might as well get comfortable. Well there is one good thing about this. I don't have to listen to that god-awful elevator music. Fuck my life. Kitten is going to be pissed. I can't even call her to make sure she okay. Fuck what happens if she was in the shower when the power went off and she fell. What if she was walking through the room and tripped and fell and broke her arm. I shot up off the floor picking the phone up.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?"

"I need someone to go to my room and check on my girlfriend please."

"Sir, we can't do that."

"What? Why the fuck not! She could be laying on the floor bleeding to death!"

"Sir, why would she be bleeding to death?" She sounded really concerned. Bitch should be!

"I don't know that she is. She's just clumsy sometimes. I'm worried that when the power went out she may have gotten hurt." Fear of Bella being harmed hit me. "Please could you at least call our room?"

"Sure, just give me your room number." I gave her the room number and apologized for being a dick. I looked at my watch every five damn minutes. Thirty seven minutes later the light and music came back on and the elevator jolted. I stood up hitting the button for the fifth floor. When the doors opened I ran out of it running towards the stairs. After running up seven flights of stairs I felt like I was about to die. I open the door to our floor when I was standing in the hall way beside the fucking piece of shit ice machine. I stop putting my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. Once my breathing was under control I stood back up. Narrowing my eyes at the ice machine. Then I kick it.

"Son of a mother-cock-sucking-whore that shit hurt!" I said grabbing my foot and jumping around. Walking or limping back to our room I finally swipe the key opening the door.

"Kitten, sorry it's taken me so long. I was stuck in the elevator. Kitten?" I shut the door behind me and walk towards the bedroom. "Kitten, baby where you at?" Still nothing I slowly open the bathroom door afraid of what I may find on the other side. "Kitten?" I whisper. I look in the bathroom no sign of her. Maybe when the power came back on she went to look for me. I walk back into the bedroom picking up my phone, I have missed calls, but I decide to call Kitten. I hear her phone ringing from the living room. Walking towards the noise of her phone I see it lying on the floor in front of the couch. What the fuck is going on? I end the call picking up Kitten's phone. Maybe she dropped it and didn't realize. Sitting her phone on the table I start to walk towards the door. She must have headed to the front desk looking for me.

I walked in a hurry and hear a crunching under my foot. I inhale deeply closing my eyes leaning down to pick it up off the ground. No, no, no, no, no this shit isn't happening. Picking it up in my hand I stand back up.

I felt sick, staring at the piece of jewelry I recognized immediately. Panic rushed through me. "BELLA?" I start screaming her name around the room. The longer I look at it, the more it pisses me off.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

I grabbed my phone and remember the missed calls. Kitten needs me and I fucking failed her.

I click the button seeing Rose's cell number is who I missed.

I never even say hello. "Edward!" She screamed in my ear, her voice confirmed everything.

"Bella..." she said frantically "Where is she? She's in trouble. She said Sasquatch. Where is she?"

I felt my chest ache as I fell to the ground on my knees. I knew her safe word. She was in danger and I was fucking stuck in a... Oh my god.

"Edward!" she screamed again as I didn't answer.

"Ang did something with Bella!" I was full of rage as I spoke to Ro but stared at the wedding rings that were in my hand. She knew I'd recognize them.

"Stay put Edward, we're almost there."

**~(~~(~~(~~(~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

Oh Holy hot damn and can I get a jumpin' Jesus on a mother fuckin pogo stick? So what do y'all think is gonna happen next?

~Ari raises hand~ Oooo ohhh ohh I know, I know, I know DLIR pick meeeeee, pick meeeeee I wanna tell them what happens next!

~DLIR smacks Ari on the back of the head ~ No you idiot! You can't tell them!

~Ari rubs head and mumbles ~ Won't ever let me have any fuckin fun, I'm gonna call the Goddamn Humane Society!

Ari why in the hell would you call the Humane Society?

I dunno who else am I gonna call? The fuckin Ghost Busters? I think not.

You're such a fuckin loser Ari! But I still love ya.

So y'all leave us some love and we'll get the next chapter posted as soon as we can! We love y'all!


	24. Wanted

**Ok...so the only good thing about waiting so long for the last chapter was that we had this chapter almost done...so here it is... and WE cant WAIT...to see ur reactions...mauahhahahahahahh,,,, Thank you EIFELTWR AND BELLA AMI for always getting it back to us as soon as u can...oh and Eifel sorry about the virus u got...that shit aint cool ...**

**xoxoxooxoxoxox it wouldnt be an update without a lil joke action...****Top 10 ways to get kicked out of church: Go ahead DLIR give it to them baby!**

**~DLIR~ Ask if the communion wafers come with dipping sauce. When you're told, "No," pull out a bottle of ranch dressing.**

**~ARI~ Make change from the collection plate.**

**~DLIR~ during communion, when handed the wafers, declare loudly, "No thanks, I'm a pagan."**

**~ARI~ keep referring to Jesus as 'God's Bastard'.**

**~DLIR~ Wash your hands in the holy water. (Hint: Bring your own soap).**

**~ARI~ as the rest of the congregation is singing 'Michael Row the Boat Ashore', start rounds of, yep, 'Row Row Row Your Boat'.**

**~DLIR~ Come in on crutches. Halfway through service, stand up and shout "I'm healed!" Then fall down. (Repeat.)**

**~ARI~ Attend services in drag.**

**~DLIR~ two words. Super Soaker.**

**~ARI~ splash your face with holy water then scream "It burns! OH GOD IT BURNS!" while clutching your face**

**~DLIR~ during one of the lulls of droning, strip naked, painted like football fans with "Jesus'" colors and symbol, and run around screaming "WOOO! GO JESUS!"**

**~ARI~ keeps asking, "When do the goats get sacrificed?"**

**Afraid to be Alone ~ STAIND **

I force myself through another day  
Can't explain the way today just fell apart like everything  
Right in my face  
And I try to be the one  
I can't accept this all because of you  
I've had to walk away  
From everything

I'm afraid to be alone  
Afraid you'll leave me when I'm gone  
I'm afraid to come back home

Another sleepless night again  
Hotel rooms my only friend  
And friends like that just don't add up  
To anything  
And I try so hard to be everything  
That I should never take away from you again  
'Cause I heard ya say

I'm afraid to be alone  
Afraid you'll leave me when I'm gone  
I'm afraid to come back home

I cannot forget  
I live with regret  
I cannot forget  
I live with...

I'll live through this  
I can't see through this  
I can't do this anymore

Cause I'm afraid to be alone  
Afraid you'll leave me when I'm gone  
I'm afraid to come back home

Afraid you'll leave me when I'm gone  
I just wish I was back home  
Home

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(BPOV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~ **

I tilted my head back, allowing the warm water to spray down the front of my body like a rain fall shower. Trickling beads of water streamed over my breasts as I stroked my skin feeling the silkiness beneath them, circling the body wash over the peaks as I rinsed myself clean.

"Like I'm the only girl in the world…" I started to sing in the shower, happy and content. "Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love…" I closed my eyes remembering the past few hours like they were happening all over again as I sang the upbeat chorus of my favorite song, knowing Edward knew exactly how to make me feel like I'm the only person in the world when we're together.

Time stood still between us, there was no one else except him and me. No inch of our bodies ignored, all devoured and appreciated for the others pleasure. "Edward!" I called out to him, my body reacting to my thoughts; I needed him in the shower with me…right now. I wanted to run my hands all over him; I need to dirty him up so I can wash him clean.

"Edward!" I called out to him again sticking my head out from behind the shower curtain. The mirror was now steamed up as the heat of the water beat down on me. He must not be back from getting ice.

I continued to shower, rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when I heard a loud knock boom into the bathroom. I stood up straight, stopping all movement, listening for Edward to come in. The knocking persisted. I turned the water off, standing nude in the shower as the knocks continued.

Edward must have forgotten his key. I stepped out onto the towel that I had laid on the ground. "I'm coming," I screamed out as he impatiently kept knocking.

"Hold your horses." I slipped my bathrobe over my body and exited the bathroom. I grabbed the door handle, turned it sideways and pulled towards me. "Did you forget you're…" my knees shook as I held the door open, staring at the last person I ever wanted to see standing at my hotel room door.

There I was standing in an over sized bathrobe, holding the door open for my Spartan lover's wife.

"Bella?" Ang sneered, her eyes shooting daggers at me as she looked me up and down.

"I uh…" I stammered, feeling a panic attack rising. My heart was beating erratically.

She just stood there, staring at me, not saying a word. A part of me half expected her to pounce of me like a wild animal, ripping their pray to pieces. But I must say, her standing there, so…quiet, scared me even more.

"What are you doing here?" I finally managed to stutter out my words nervously.

My words snapped her out of her silence. "I'd like to ask the same thing." She raised a brow at me as she crossed her arms across her chest.

How does one answer a question like that? Well I just spent the last few hours fucking your husband. Not just fucking. I was sucking, rubbing and riding him like there was no tomorrow. I shook my head as nothing sounded right. "I can explain," I finally managed to say.

"Explain what?" She pushed past me stomping into the room. "Where is he?" She spun around to glare at me, her hands mounted on her hips. "And don't fucking stand there and pretend you don't know who I'm talking about."

"Angela." I closed the hotel door, taking a deep breath in before I turned to face her. I had no choice but to tell the truth.

"I can't believe you're the one fucking my husband, Bella!"

I knew what I did was wrong on some level. I'd rehearsed this scenario over in my mind numerous times but nothing can prepare you for the real thing. "Please..." I was shaking with nervousness.

"You know…I knew he was with someone, but I never expected that person to be you!" her voice rose even louder. "I was prepared to find someone, but not fucking you, Bella!" She stepped forward. "I have been going crazy and you just stood there and pretended like you knew nothing. Did you fuck him at my house when I took you in? Huh?"

"No, it's not like that Angela!" I stepped forward.

"Not like that? Not like what? That you're not a fucking whore that sleeps with her friend's husbands behind their back!" She stepped right in front of me.

I wasn't backing down. I knew what I did was wrong, but she had no right judging me and calling me names when she was no better.

"You know, I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but don't you dare fucking call me names when you're not a saint yourself."

"Huh, so you did tell Edward about Ben didn't you, you back stabbing bitch," she nearly spit in my face.

"No, I didn't. Edward found that out from your big fat mouth. You did that on your own!" I glared down at her. All these months of running scared and preventing this moment only fueled my rage. I was defending myself and as I watched her eyes narrow further I was now defending Edward. "Your marriage was a sham since day one. You know it and I know it."

Her hands pushed against my shoulders, I stepped back from the force of her push. "Fuck you, Bella!" She slapped me across the left cheek. "Don't think you can fucking stand there holier than thou and belittle me."

"Belittle?" I stepped up to her again. Never in my life have I ever gotten into a fight. Never punched, slapped or even threatened to have one. But this time it was out of my control.

"You cheating..." She started but I stopped her from talking. My right palm smacked against her face, sending a vibration up the whole length of my arm.

"I won't stand here and allow you to call me names when you're the one to fucking talk. You married a man for fucking money, Angela. You've been fucking Ben for how long now? And now you try to act that you actually love Edward and I'm what broke you two up? Fucking priceless! Why don't you for once in your life put the blame where it belongs? And that's with you!"

"Shut up!" she screamed at me. "Where is he anyways?" Her face became red as she spoke more forcefully. "Did he know I was coming and now he's hiding like the coward he is?"

"How would he know you were coming?" I asked her, wondering where he actually was. Angela walked around the back of the couch. She looked to her right where some of mine and Edward's clothes were thrown. Angela's eye's snapped to my face. I saw her grab her left hand. Next thing I knew something hit me in the face. I grabbed my face looking at the floor where her rings lay in front of my feet. I looked at her.

"Take it Bella, you fucking want him you can have him! I never thought you of all people would or ever do this to me. Why Bella, why? Why would you do this to me?" What does one say to that? I find your husband extremely fuckable, and I can't keep my hands off of him? Or how about I fell in love with him, and I'm not giving him up. Yeah, I'm not so sure that will go over so well. Angela walked back over to stand in front of me.

"I'm sorry Angela, I truly am. I never meant for this to happen."

"Was it you?" she asked me.

"Was what me?"

"Someone called me..." she said right before the whole room went black. We both shrieked at the sudden surprise.

"Oh my God!" I felt myself panic with the sudden darkness. My eyes attempted to adjust, but all I could see was Angela's silhouette. I walked past her blindly, heading towards the drapes and ripping them open to allow the night lights to light up the room.

"What do you think happened?" Angela's tone was significantly lighter, she almost looked afraid.

"The power must have gone out." I turned back to her. It was like we hadn't even fought. She walked to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm scared Bella." She looked at me and I felt her hands shaking.

"We're fine," I said to her surprisingly calm.

"Bella, too much shit has been happening." She started pulling me. "We need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving with you, Angela." I yanked back on her hand. "No fucking way."

"Bella!"

"No!" I stopped her as we approached the door. "You can go, but I'm staying right here."

Angela shrieked as a knock came on the door as I jumped in one spot.

"Holy fucking shit." She held her hand against her chest.

"It's probably Edward." I walked past her. I didn't care that she knew we were together now. I needed him more now than ever.

"Well, well, well." I pushed the door closed as soon as I saw who was on the other side. But he was stronger, I backed away as he walked in.

I felt my body shake as I stepped back, my eyes filled with tears as he smiled evilly.

"What do you want?" I asked, now feeling Angela's hands hold on to my shoulder.

"Who is that Bella?" she whispered, sensing my fear.

"You're not happy to see me?" His accent sent chills down my spine.

He stopped midway through the room as Angela and I stood with our backs against the window. I looked over at her and began to cry. She grabbed my hand and once again I felt the warmth of our friendship soar up my arm.

"Angela," he said. I looked back at him wondering how he knew who she was.

"How the fuck do you know me?" she yelled.

He shook his head at us, I nearly hurled as my nerves got the best of me. Seeing him scared me.

"Now, that's not how you thank someone."

"Thank you for what?" she asked as I stood silent looking back between Angela and him.

"Who do you think sent you here?" He chuckled.

I looked at Angela and saw her eyes widen. "You're the one who's been calling? Why?"

"So you can see what this little bitch has been doing."

I heard the door open and held my breath, scared that Edward would be hurt. All three of us looked towards the door.

"Eric?" Angela and I whispered at the same time as my ex, I mean husband walked in and stood with the evil man that once tried to rape me.

"Well hello, Bella," he spoke to me directly. "Long time no see."

I breathed through my nose trying to calm my anger. "What the fuck are you doing with him?"

"Laurent?" He pointed at the disgusting thing I refused to look at. "He's my friend."

"Your friend?" I yelled. "He fucking tried to rape me!"

Both men laughed as Angela and I stepped closer to one another.

"I told you the bitch would fall for our plan." Laurent patted Eric's back.

"Oh God, Angela," I whimpered in fear.

Everything started to flash in my mind. The night I escaped Laurent. My house broken in to. The disturbing phone calls.

"Her and her fuck toy couldn't resist a New Year's party."

Oh God, I inhaled sharply. This whole party was a set up.

"Where is your fuck toy anyways?" Laurent asked me.

I glared at both of them, fearing they knew for a fact where Edward was.

"What did you do with him?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh my God!" Angela covered her mouth with her hand realizing Edward could be hurt.

"Ladies, calm down." Laurent stalked towards us, Angela and I held our breaths as he stood inches away. His smell revolted me; I swallowed the bile that was rising. "Your precious Edward..." he chuckled. "Let's just say he's stuck."

"What did you do?" I pushed Laurent on his chest causing him to fly backwards. I caught him off guard, he stumbled and with his weakness I kicked him in the groin causing him to fall to the ground in a heap. I turned to Eric, grabbing onto his shirt and shook him violently. "Where is he?" I yelled in his face. "What the fuck did you do to him?" I yelled, pushing Eric.

In the corner of my eye I saw my cell phone, I turned around and grabbed it before feeling strong hands grab onto my waist. "Let go of me!" I started kicking as Laurent pulled me up in the air, covering my mouth with his hand. Oh God, not again. I started screaming, even though it came out as a mumble. My eyes bulged out as I looked over at Angela willing her to help me.

"Pass me the tape," Laurent spoke and I yelled further. I watched through tear filled eyes as Eric pulled a roll of duct tape from Laurent's jacket. I clicked send, holding the phone where Laurent nor Eric could see. I wasn't sure if anyone answered yet, but I needed them to know I was in danger.

"No!" I screamed through his hand, hearing the tape rip.

"What the fuck is this," Laurent let go of my mouth, grabbing the phone from me. And in those two seconds that my mouth was freed and before tape was covered over me to silence I yelled the only word that Rosalie would understand.

"SASQUATCH."

"What are you doing?" Angela screamed, she attempted to help me but Eric grabbed onto her.

"Were doing you a favor," Eric said to her. "We called you here so you can see who stole your husband away from you."

Angela looked at me and I tried to tell her I was sorry through my eyes. The tears fell down my cheeks as Laurent taped my hands.

"Here, take the bitch before I finish what I started a few months back." Laurent pushed me into Eric arms.

"You can't hurt her!" Angela went to grab me, but Laurent shushed her. She looked at him with fear.

"If you don't shut up right now, I will have to make you."

She swallowed hard; her big brown eyes looked over to me. She was crying.

"Let's go Bella!" Eric tugged on my arms and I fought against him until he lifted me over his shoulder.

"No! You can't!" I heard Angela yell before a loud smack was echoed through the room.

I heard Angela whimper as Eric turned to face them. "You aren't going to hurt her are you?" he asked Laurent.

"What's it matter to you, you have your bitch now go."

I tried lifting my head up so the blood flow didn't rush to my head. I could see Angela on the ground now crying holding her cheek. Laurent stood over her like she was his prey.

Please someone help us… I tried to calm my breathing; it was hard through just my nose.

Laurent pulled at Angela's arms, yanking her up on her feet. "Please don't hurt us," she begged.

"Well you have a choice." he said to her calmly. "We never came here for you, so you can either stay quiet or you end up the same as her."

Angela looked at me and she shook her head. "I can't let you hurt her..." she wiped the tears away."She's my friend."

"Stupid stupid girl," Laurent chuckled before he slapped her again, covering her mouth with tape like mine.

I tried fighting my way off Eric, but he held onto me with more force. "Bella fucking stay still," he warned me, but I tried again.

No matter what has happened between Angela and me, I didn't want her hurt in anyway. I feared for her, for myself and for Edward, wherever he was. Eric started walking towards the exit. I watched Laurent grab onto Angela, she kicked and punched him on his back. Eric opened the door and I was hopeful someone would see us in the hall and help us. But it was dark, the lights still not working. I watched Laurent follow us, but my eyes remained focused on Angela. She was looking toward the floor frantically. My gaze followed hers and we spotted it at the same time. Her wedding ring. We looked at one another with total understanding. It didn't make the situation any better but it was a clue for Edward or whoever came to look for me.

Eric began to run; my body shook as he carried me like a duffle bag. Someone has to see us. We entered the stair well; flights of stairs blurred under my eyes. We stopped at the bottom. I wondered what we were waiting for until something was placed over my head enclosing me in darkness. We began to move again, our destination unclear. I started screaming through the tape, only mumbles could be heard to any potential person around us. I could hear their heavy breathing from running; the cool air hit me like a ton of bricks. We were outside now, my robe barely keeping me covered as their footsteps echoed loud.

The sound of a car door was the last thing I heard, before I was thrown down onto my back, my head hitting something hard and unconsciousness took me under.

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(EPOV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

I paced the room trying to figure out where Ang would have taken Kitten. Nothing was coming to mind. A loud knock had me running towards the door. I threw it open to be met with Rose and Em. Rose had me wrapped in her arms the moment the door was opened, something I desperately needed without having to ask for.

"Oh God, Edward! Bella called me and I heard her scream her safe word. I heard a man's voice, but I couldn't say who it was." I pulled away from Rose, holding up what I had in my hand. Rose gasped taking the ring from my hand.

"Is this…is this Ang's ring?"

"Yes, she has Kitten and when I fucking find her I'm going to kill her."

"Okay Edward, let's just calm down."

My head snapped to Em. "Calm down? You really want me to calm the fuck down, Em?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Look man, I'm just saying that there's more to the story than we know. I mean really, do you think Ang can really take Bella by herself? Ro heard a guys voice, so there's no way. I know Bella is little, but she's fuckin' feisty as hell. You and I both know that. There was someone else here, Ed. Rosie heard voices, so we need to think rationally and find out who they are." Em had a valid point. "Where were you when all this went down Ed?"

Was he drilling me? I wasn't sure whether I should be fucking pissed at him or thank him for trying to get me to recall what happened as he clearly stood in front of me, full on lawyer mode.

"I was stuck in the damn elevator." I pulled at my hair as I recalled the longest moments of my life.

"What?" They both gasped.

"I went to get ice for fuck's sake. The fucking machine on this floor was out so smart me, went in the elevator. The power went out and I was stuck in between floors. Really, did I need ice that fucking bad?" I sat down on the couch, hunching my body over in defeat. "I fucking screwed up," I barely whispered.

"Something isn't adding up here man." Em patted me on the back. I didn't bother to look up. "Why don't we go talk to someone at the front desk? See if we can find anything out. Are the cops coming Ro?"

"Yes, I called them." Rose looked at me with sad eyes as I finally looked up at them.

"Come on Edward; let's go see what we can find out before the fuzz gets here."

God, I love her for trying to make me smile because I already knew the fuzz was here. She's standing right in front of me.

She held her hand out for me to take. I grabbed onto her, allowing her to pull me up to stand. I felt weak, barely able to step forward. Once we were down at the front desk, I stayed quiet and allowed Rose to work her magic.

"I need to know where the video surveillance system is located." She demanded to the front desk clerk.

"Uh, I can't tell you that, ma'am."

Rose raised one of her eyebrows to him. "You can and you will." She reached into her pocket and slammed her badge on the counter. "Now listen to me and listen good. I need the names and room numbers of every single person that came in and out of this hotel. Staff, guests, every goddamn person… including you."

"I'm going to have to call my supervisor before I can release anything like that over to you." He went to pick up the phone and Rose snapped. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him across the high desk until they were nose to nose.

"I've asked nicely and I won't do it again! You see, someone was kidnapped from your hotel last night when the power conveniently went out. So, my friend...we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The longer you stall the more chances something bad will happen and you will have that on your shoulders the rest of your life. You will be held accountable for aiding a crime because right now you are fucking helping them out. You are withholding evidence from me...so I'm going to ask you one-last-time." She shook him. "Where the fuck is the surveillance room?"

Fuck, I'm a lucky bastard to have Ro on my side. My brain is mush right now. Without her I'd certainly be fucked.

"Right…right behind me through the door." The poor boy stuttered. Rose released him; he flew backwards as she flipped her hair back nonchalantly.

"Goddamn, I love watching her work!" Em panted beside me.

I smacked him on the chest. "Focus you fucking idiot!"

"Sorry man."

We followed Rose into the room. Em and I stood back as she sat down in front of the system. Now when I say system, I mean the mother of all systems I've ever seen. There were at least forty different monitors. The keyboard thing that Rose was typing on was huge.

"Fuck!" she growled.

"What is it Rosie?" Em rushed to her side.

"I need an access key." She whipped the chair around, standing. She walked to the door. "Hey, Frodo!" I chuckled; he did look like a hobbit. The short man walked up to Rosalie, who easily towered him. "Where's the access key at?"

"I don't have one."

"Well who does then?"

"Jake." He swallowed hard.

"Can you call him so I can do my fucking job please?" He nodded then scurried away. Rose walked back in and sat down. "Fucking incompetent mother fuckers. I swear, can't anyone do their fucking jobs?"

We stood there for about ten minutes before a tall man walked in. "Why do you need my access card?"

Rose spun in the chair to face him. "So I can do my taxes! Why do you think I need it?"

"I'm not giving you anything," he said with a snarl.

"Yes, you will." Rose stood as Em held me back. I wanted to clock this motherfucking jackass.

"Rodger said you're a cop, so I'm not giving you anything until I see your credentials," he said, smirking.

"I'm not showing you a goddamn thing. Now hand over the access key before I rip your balls off!"

"You have a search warrant?" he asked quickly. Why is this dipshit being so arrogant?

"I do!" Rose reached in her pocket grabbing something then throwing it at the guys head. "Now give me the goddamn access key!"

He rubbed his head where Rose's badge hit him. Picking up the papers he mumbled a "fine whatever." and walked towards Rose. Sitting down he grabbed an access card and was getting ready to swipe it when Rose stopped him.

"No, give me the card. I don't need you tampering with my evidence."

"I can do it. I have to put my password in."

Rose cut him off by grabbing the card from his hand. "Do you really think I'm going to use your stupid password after this? Now move before I remove you myself." He stood up giving Rose the evil eye. "What's your password?" Rose asked, but he didn't say anything.

"Dude, fucking answer her!" Emmet growled.

"What…is…your…password?" Rose slammed her hand on the desk as he mumbled something. "I'm sorry what did you just say?" Ro clarified as he mumbled again. "Hey douche bag, remove the dick from your mouth and answer me."

"Pink fluffy bunnies."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"I said, pink fluffy bunnies."

Everything was quiet for about 2.2 seconds before Rose burst out laughing.

"Pink fluffy bunnies? That's your fucking password? No wonder you didn't want to tell me." Rose turned towards the keyboard, typing in the password as the guy walked out of the room. Rose waved for us to come closer to her. "Okay, so this, my dear friend is a MMVII Eastern Security System."

"And that means what?" I asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"It means that we have hit the motherfucking jackpot, Edward. This bad boy here has a back-up battery and will keep the system working in a non-alarm state for 12-18 hours. So, we will see everything."

I smiled. Thankfully one thing was on our side.

"About what time did the power go off, Edward?" I told her around the time I thought. Sure enough I was only five minutes off. We watched in slow motion, every camera angle that was filming around that that time.

I saw myself walking to the elevators on one screen and about three minutes before the power went out, what I saw made my heart stop.

"Stop!" I yelled as Rose pressed the pause button. I pointed at the screen. The camera was facing the front doors. "Fucking piece of shit." Rose studied the screen I was glaring at.

"Fucking Eric!" she spat. "But who is the guy walking in with him?

"Laurent!" I felt my chest ache.

"Laurent?" Emmett asked.

"The guy that jumped me and tried to rape Kitten." I shook my head with worry.

"We need to watch and see what goes on Edward. Are you okay to watch or do you need to step out?"

"I'm not fucking leaving." With that Rose pressed the play button. We tried to see where Eric and Laurent went to but they never showed up again. We saw Ang enter the building alone. We saw Jake walking around what looked like the main power box, but then the camera changed to the hallways, then they went out. The screen was fuzzy and no picture.

"Holy shit!" She spun around to face us. "Do you both see this?" I nodded my head. "Someone turned the cameras off!"

"Why would someone do that?" Em asked before I could.

"They knew what was about to happen. They had to, so they turned them off so no one would see what was about to go down." Rose stood up and stormed out of the room. I watched from the door way as she grabbed the kid at the front desk and pushed him against the wall. "I want names now! I want to know who all has access cards to the system."

"Just a few people."

"Who? Who was in there when the power went out? Was someone in there that wasn't supposed to be?" she yelled.

"N…n…no, um Jake left the room and came back about five minutes after the power went out."

"Where's the main breaker at?" The kid quickly told Rose how to get there.

"You two stay here. Em, time me please." And with that Rose was walking away. Sure enough four minutes and forty-five seconds later Rose is standing in front of us.

"Has our little Jakey-poo had any visitors tonight?"

"Uh yes, two guys came to talk to him not long after he came back. I couldn't hear what they were saying, they were whispering."

"Where the fuck is he?"

"Uh, I think he left for the night. He said he wasn't feeling well and was going home."

"I need his home address, his mother's address and his mother's, mother's address! I want phone numbers!" The poor kid stood there staring at Rose. "Move you little fuck!" He went to the computer pulling things up and printing them out. Rose was on her phone yelling out orders to whomever she was talking to. I just stood there speechless. I did however notice all the cops walking around talking to different people.

"You!" Rose yelled, pointing at a tall cop. He walked over to Rose. "What the fuck took you asses so long to get here?"

"We came as fast as we could."

"NO! No, you didn't. It took you dipshits over thirty minutes to get here. Did you have to stop at Starbucks for coffee and fucking donuts?"

The kid slowly walked over to Rose handing her papers. She grabbed them from him, glancing down at them. "I want copies!" The kid nodded his head. Rose pushed the papers into the cops' chest. "Take your little buddies and go to these addresses. I want this guy found and sitting down town when I get there. No if, ands or buts about it. If you slackers value your fucking jobs you will find him. No one and I do mean no one talks to prick but me! Got it?"

Rose can be a scary a bitch when she wants to. But I must say, I've never seen her look as scary as she does right now. She's like the mamma bear protecting her cub. Her cub being my Kitten. I pulled my phone out, calling the only other person that means the fucking world to me.

"Edward?" he greeted me on the second ring.

"Dad, I need you to come here now! I need you. They have Bella!"

"What who? Whose Bella, son and why do they have her?"

"Ang, Eric and Laurent. They took her."

"Ang?" His voice seemed alarmed.

"What about Ang?" I heard Esme ask in the background.

"Not now!" Dad told her. "Son, you're not making any sense. Who are these people you're talking about and where is Ang?"

"I don't fucking know Dad, but I really need you here, please." I heard Esme talking again.

"Oh God, Angela isn't answering her phone," Esme yelled.

"I'll be on the next flight out, son."

I hung the phone up, staring at nothing.

"Edward, I need you to think. Where would Ang have taken Bella?" I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

"I don't know Rose." I felt fucking useless. Rose was on her phone again, telling whoever it was that she needs all credit card statements, bank statements, loans and anything else they could find with Ang's name on them. She also did a background check on Laurent and Eric.

"Dude, everything will be okay. Ang isn't that stupid to hurt Bella. Stupid enough to fucking take her yes, but not hurt her."

"It's not really Ang I'm concerned about Em. It's the two fuckers that are with her that scare me."

"We'll get them bro. Rose is working on it."

"But I feel so fucking useless, Em. I feel like there's nothing I can do to help her."

"Edward," Rose said, but stopped when her phone rang.

"Hale speaking…what when...where were they…did they see the car? I want an APB put out on all cars that belong to Angela, Isabella and Eric. Also, an APB out on all of Edward Masen's cars as well. There is one sitting in the parking lot of the hotel. Leave that one be. We all know it's parked here. I want this done like yesterday. I want updates every five minutes on anything and everything you have." Rose put her phone back into her pocket. She walks to me grabbing my arm.

"Come on Edward, we have a lot of work to do." Rose pulled me from behind the desk and walked us towards the exit.

"Wait! Where are we going Rose? We can't just leave what if…"

"What if what, Edward? What if they bring Bella back? News flash that will not happen! Now, you can come with me to my office while I work on finding these fuckers or you can stay here. The choice is completely yours."

She's right they won't bring Kitten back here. So, why stand here doing nothing?

"Let's go."

We walked to Em's Jeep. The ride to Rose's office was quiet. No one said a word. I was racking my brain on where they could have taken Kitten to. I kept coming up blank. The boat!

"The boat!" I yelled out. "Check the boat! Maybe they are going to take her somewhere by boat. That would be smarter than taking Kitten by car."

Rose was on the phone barking out orders to have people at the marina waiting and watching for them. I hope that's where Ang would take them.

"Head toward Edward's boat, Em. We're going to beat the fuckers there."

I wasn't sure if Rose was talking about Kitten and them or the cops. Either way I am game for it. The closer we got the more nervous I became. I heard something make a clicking sound then Rose turned to face me. "Edward can you shoot a gun?"

What? No! I've never even held a gun before. "No."

She rolls her eyes. "Fuck Edward and you call yourself a man? Never mind here Em you take this and the gun virgin with you. I want you both to stay down and hidden to the east of the boat. I'm going to the west of it. Turn your ringers off, but keep them on vibrate. If you see anything, call me. I'll do the same."

We exited the Jeep.

"Wait, if Ang sees this she'll know we are here." I said pointing to Em's black and red Jeep.

"Gun virgin is right baby. You need to move this."

Em gets back inside to move the Jeep. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I grab it as soon as I seen who it was I put the phone back in my pocket knowing I have nothing to say to Esme.

**~(~~(~~(~~(~~(BPOV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~**

The gentle rocking of my body slowly woke me, all my senses suddenly heightened.

I could hear the sound of the engine humming as the car continued to drive along what sounded like the freeway. Cars zoomed around us and the way my body shook we were definitely going at a rapid speed.

I could see...nothing. I blinked a few times and still saw darkness. Although, now a bit of sunlight filtered through the thinner material that covered my head. Not enough to see anything distinct, but enough to not feel claustrophobic and enclosed.

I inhaled deeply, allowing the stale air to filter into my lungs as my mouth was still secured shut by tape.

I groaned as I tried to move, both my hands still bound behind my back not easing the position I was stuck in.

"The bitch is waking up," the voice I wished I had imagined spoke from somewhere to my right.

I heard some rustling sounds and jumped startled as a pair of warm hands grabbed onto my shoulders, pulling me up blindly to sit. My back was pressed up against hard and cold metal. I could hear the heavy breathing right in front of me now.

"Good morning sunshine!" I squinted as the bright sunlight caused my eyes to tear as my face was uncovered.

I blinked feeling the tears slide down my cheeks, focusing on Eric as he knelt in front of me.

He smiled and I nearly hurled on the spot, the tape managing to save my gag reflex.

"What? You're not happy to me?" he asked, pinching my left cheek.

I glared at him showing him all my hatred through my eyes.

"Oh Bella." He leaned in and I closed my eyes not wanting to watch. He kissed me on the lips and at that moment I was happy for the millimeters of tape that separated my lips from his.

I kicked my leg out, throwing him off balance. I opened my eyes and laughed through the tape as he fell flat on his ass in the large van we were driving in. My eyes darted to the front seat where Laurent was driving.

"Fuck! You're a bitch, Bella." Eric knelt back in front of me, gripping my face so I was forced to look at him. "I was going to be nice and untie you, but after what you just did..." he snickered. "You lost your chance." He slapped my cheek hard and joined Laurent back upfront. "You were right," he said to Laurent.

I looked over to my left, whimpering at the sight of Angela laying still, her body stretching across the whole back of the van. Her eyes closed, tape over her mouth as her hands were now bound behind her like mine.

My eyes closed on their own accord, we were both bound and defenseless. I was unsure of how long we had been kept like this, I was unconscious, unaware of the minutes or hours that passed.

I tried untying the bounds that secured my wrists together, pulling, tugging until the skin under the tight knot burned from friction.

Angela began to stir; her groans and moans alerted our kidnappers as well. I whipped my head to the front of the van listening in.

"Go check on the girl," Laurent ordered Eric. "Make sure she's okay. She won't make good ransom if she's hurt."

My brows furrowed as Eric glanced at me before he stepped around my legs and knelt in front of Angela.

He pulled her up so she could sit opposite from me, her eyes immediately found mine, I'm sure my eyes mirrored hers. Fear.

But why would Angela be ransom. They clearly came for me earlier. My mind began to race as Eric checked over Angela bounds.

"We won't hurt you as long as you play nice," Eric warned her as I watched silently.

His fingers grasped at the ends on the tape, pulling back until her mouth was uncovered.

"Bella are you okay?" she asked as soon as the tape was removed. Her voice clearly worried.

I swallowed, nodding my head. I wasn't okay, but I could be worse, so for now this was my best situation. She turned her attention back to Eric. "Why would you do this?"

"You weren't part of the plan, but you refused to tag along, so you did this to yourself," Eric spoke with no life, almost in a monotone.

"No Eric," her eyes darted to me and back to him.

"Bella?" He pointed at me without looking my way. "No one cheats on me and gets away with it. Don't have pity on her!"

"This isn't the way to deal with it," she began to whisper.

"The fuck it ain't!" Laurent screamed from the front, catching us off guard, making us jump at the volume of his voice. "That tramp fucked up both of your lives. So you need to keep your mouth shut Angela or I'll shut it for you. "

Angela immediately stopped talking. Her eyes grew wide as we both stared at each other.

"You promise to not make a scene?" Eric asked her as he held the tape up threatening to cover her mouth again.

"Please, I'll keep quiet," she pleaded.

I was breathing heavy through my nose. My chest and heart pounded intensely.

Eric walked back upfront, leaving Angela and me alone. "Bella I'm sorry," Angela whispered to me. I accepted her apology with a nod.

I tried seeing out the windows, but they were too high up. All I could see was blue from the sky.

"Bella," Angela caught my attention. I looked at her as she scooted herself towards me.

Neither one of the men up front noticed as she was sitting right beside me. She whispered so low that I barely heard over the hum of the engine. "Bella, I have my phone." She pointed down with her eyes.

I looked down to her jeans, she sat up and I caught a glimpse of her BlackBerry® that was shoved in her back pocket.

She sat back down as Eric turned to look back at us. "Who said you could move?"

"I'm getting motion sick without my glasses. So, I'm trying to grab them." Angela informed Eric, now pointing out that her glasses were beside me. "Can you please put them on my face before I puke everywhere?"

Eric groaned as he walked back, bending down to grab her glasses, slipping them on her face.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes before he sat back up front. Both Angela and I took advantage of our closeness. She turned slightly as I did too, almost back to back.

My fingers fumbled around her back pocket as she inched her ass up so I could grasp her phone.

It slipped out finally, falling down on the carpeted old van with only two front seats.

Angela smiled at me as she turned to face me. We both waited a few minutes to ensure they didn't notice up front. Laurent was focused on the road in front of him.

Angela groaned loudly. "My head hurts," she made a pained face. "I need to lie down," she said softly.

I watched her lay herself on her side, her face inches from her phone, my legs hiding it from the front view of the van.

She slid her nose over the buttons, pushing and nudging as I watched the lights flicker on.

Some hope stirred within me as the men stayed clueless. My future was now in Angela's hands, I should say nose. Her head covered the phone; I stared at the top of head for what seemed like hours.

I could hear her whisper, but no words understandable. When she finally looked back up, her eyes dripped with tears. "Edward wouldn't stop yelling for me to explain." She sniffled as she whispered up at me. "My phone died."

I felt my body shake, my own tears falling down now. Angela remained laying down, her face showing her defeat. "I'm sorry Bella." She shook her head with shame. "This all should never have happened."

I wanted to apologize to her myself. I never wanted to hurt her. And to know she had no doing in this mess had her as much as a victim as I was.

"Where are you taking us?" she asked them, neither of them replied. "Hello?" she called out louder.

"Shut the fuck up!" Laurent yelled with annoyance. "Eric, shut that bitch up, she's fucking getting on my nerves."

Angela inhaled deeply as Eric stood from his seat. With her chin she pushed her phone before he reached us, sliding it under my leg with her nose so he wouldn't see.

Eric did as he was told, covering her mouth with a new piece of tape. This time he sat her up and returned her to the other side of the van to face me.

My eye lids grew heavy as we continued to drive. They closed shut and I rested my head back.

I woke to the sound of Laurent yelling. "No, you listen. I'm calling the shots now. Yeah ,well I changed the plan and Angela's part of it now."

He threw the phone down on the ground as he steered the car with the other hand. "Fucking bitch thinks she's calling the shots."

I stared at him, wondering who the "she" was when I felt a chill soar up my bare legs. I tried shifting my body so my robe could cover my legs as much as possible.

I cringed at the thought I was naked still. The thick furry robe of the hotel my only coverage.

"Hey, doll face!" I looked up at Eric as he knelt in front of me again a cocky smile on his face. I looked down at his hands as he held the cloth bag that was over my head before. I shook my head no, not wanting to be in the dark again.

"We're almost there Bella," he stroked my hair. I cried silently as he kissed my forehead. "We're almost home."

I swallowed, thinking that we were headed to our house out of town. Edward would know to look there.

"We're going to your house?" Angela asked.

Eric chuckled as he looked at me. He pulled me up to kneel with him, the front window of the van now in view.

We were driving down the freeway and my heart stopped as the welcome sign I recognized, approached. Oh, God no!

"Welcome home, baby," he whispered in my ear causing me to bawl. "Welcome back to Forks."

...

..

.

**DUN DUN DUN...Oh yah we did that...we made ya hate Ang didnt we...and she had no part in it...MUHAHAHAHHAHA...ok peeps...u know what to do...leave us some love...hopefully u still love us...lol**

**Also we were nominated in the inspired Fan Fiction awards for BEST EMMETT...and my other story Dont Live In Regret for best fluff...tee hee hee...I love that...Fluff...anyways go to inspiredfanficawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

** DLIR AND ARI**


	25. Get the fucking bitch out of my house

**Hello SMW LADIES…..sorry its been a while…. **** Didn't mean to but that ever persistent pain in the ass called REAL LIFE intervened. Soo my lovely, pretty and best wifey I can ask for had to have unexpected surgery. Most of you are wondering where she has been. She is healing and is doing better. I told her we all missed her and to have a speedy recovery.**

**Thank u EIFELTWR and BELLA AMI….MUAH MUAH MUAH.**

**And it wouldn't be SMW without a good intro….so just because my Ari probably needs a good laugh…here's 10 things you don't want to hear when your in Surgery.**

**Hand me that...uh...that uh...thingy.**

**(sings) The left vein's connected to the...right aorta...the left brain's connected to the..stomach bone...**

**Now which side did we say? Left or was it right?**

**I don't understand…this didn't happen in the video?**

**See! That's why I hate coming here to operate! Every single piece of equipment is crap. It's just not safe.**

**Ah well…you win some you lose some.**

**It's alright…go ahead…she's asleep anyways….**

**At least she doesn't have brain damage... Wait... Now she does.**

**Doctor****Hannibal Lecter, please come to the operating room, Doctor Hannibal Lecter...**

**Everybody stand back! I lost my contact lens.**

**Oh and we decided to switch it up…..hope you like the Chapter xoxo**

~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(Ang-POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~

_Forks? Where the hell is Forks?_ I could tell by Bella's reaction that Forks is somewhere she doesn't want to be. Eric spoke so low, intending only for Bella to hear as we continued to drive.

A part of me is still pissed about what I just found out. I half expected some whore to be sleeping with Edward not Bella. I'm not sure if that makes me more mad or relieved.

I'm pissed that Bella could do that to me, but if Edward were to ever cheat on me… well, I can see why it's Bella.

But now is not the time to think about that. Now is the time we have to stick together and figure a way to escape this mess we're in.

"So princess, are you excited to be back home?" Eric asked as he plunked Bella back down to sit.

Bella was still gagged, as her eyes dripping tears down her face.

"Why are we going to Forks?" I asked, wanting to know so I could figure out how far we actually have driven.

"None of your fucking business," Eric snapped.

"Whether you tell me or not, I know where we are and our families will find us!"

"HA, Bella's as good as gone," Laurent yelled. "But you Angela, you on the other hand, are as good as money in the bank. You're our meal ticket, little girl. And if I were you, I would keep that pretty little mouth shut before something happens to it."

I held my breath, looking at Bella as Laurent directed his lecture to Eric.

"You need to keep your head on straight! Don't forget why we did what we did. Are you forgetting that the little whore is fucking someone else? Don't be an idiot, Eric!"

In a flash Eric's whole demeanor changed. He turned back to face us. "You," he said pointing at me. "You keep your goddamn mouth shut! If you can't, I'll fucking do it for you? Understand, you little bitch?"

The van slowed down, I tried seeing out the front window, but I could only see trees and more trees. I looked over at Bella and watched as the silent tears continued to roll down her face.

"Bella, do you know where we are?" I whispered, only to be cut off by Eric.

"You keep your mouth shut! I don't want to hear a damn thing coming from you."

Shit, this really wasn't looking very good for us. I wonder why Laurent said I'm their meal ticket. Unless they think Edward will pay, I know he will, but it will be more for the release of Bella than me. Strangely, I am okay with that. I mean they have to know my parents don't have a lot of money, so Edward is our only hope.

When the van stopped, Laurent turned to look at us. "Don't try screaming, running or anything stupid." I nodded my head and squeezed Bella's hand as soon as Eric released the ropes that we were bound with.

Laurent got out and I began to wonder where he was going until I heard the door behind us opened. Bella let go of my hand and before I could blink, she spun around and kicked Laurent in the face.

"Fuck! You stupid bitch!" Laurent yelled from the ground as he held his nose. I watched in shocked as Bella took off running.

I heard Laurent yelling as he stood, but I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move. Bella was yelling for help. I saw Laurent running after her. When he tackled her to the ground I snapped out of the haze I was in. I jumped out of the van, delivering a swift kick into Eric's side.

He dropped to the ground with an 'umph' as I ran towards Bella. I wanted to kill Laurent. He was beating Bella, and I'll be damned if anyone was going to beat my friend, especially in front of me.

Adrenaline rushed through me; I jumped on Laurent's back and dug my fingernails into his face. He was getting ready to punch Bella again, but stopped mid-swing. His head flew back, bashing me in the nose. I lost my hold, falling down as I suddenly felt dizzy.

I wasn't sure how long it would be until I passed out, I could already feel a heavy darkness creeping up on me.

But I had to get him off of her, so I focused all my energy on Bella, ignoring the throbbing pain in my face. I shook my head, grabbed a hold of his hair, pulling back and brought my teeth down on his ear. I bit with all my might, reveling in how he yelped in pain.

He brought his hand back to my head, his fingers grasped my hair. I fell to the side as I got hit on the head and blinked my eyes, trying to get the blurriness to subside. I saw Bella just lying there, not moving. He killed her.

The tears were falling from my eyes. Not for me or because I thought these could be the last few seconds of my life. No, I was crying for my friend, because no matter what had happened between us, she never deserved this fate!

I closed my eyes, feeling the pounding within my skull increase. I felt myself weakening by the second. I should have never done what I had. Bella wouldn't be where she is now. What I did to Edward was childish, making him stay with me, when he wanted someone else. Staying for the money, trying to make him believe I loved him, when deep down I knew I didn't.

My heart ached. I wouldn't see Edward again. Now in my last seconds, I knew the truth that I was trying to push away. Just before everything went black, I realized my biggest regret. I should have told Ben that I loved him.

...

I heard a strange humming noise as I woke, and instantly began feeling my head ache like it was splitting in two. I tried to open my eyes but the light hurt so I closed my eyes again. I tried to move but I couldn't. What the hell?

A little while later I was finally able to open my eyes and looked around the room I was now in, Eric and Laurent were standing side by side in the far corner. I looked around frantically for Bella. I felt my stomach turn when I noticed that Bella wasn't anywhere to be seen. I tried to stand up from the chair I was in, but I couldn't move.

It dawned on me they had tied me up. I had something tied around my mouth so I couldn't speak. I heard Laurent and Eric laugh at something, and then they stepped away from the corner. I was relieved that Bella was alive but I thought I was going to be sick. Bella was sitting in a chair across from me. She was wearing her robe still, but it was so torn and stained with blood I barely recognized it.

She was covered in bruises, her face being the worst. Both of her eyes were black, she had dried blood coming from her nose and mouth.

I looked down at my own shirt and pants covered in blood.

It was hard to see anything positive in this situation. But one thing I am certain of. When Edward, not if Edward, but _when_ Edward finds us, he's going to kill these two for what they have done to her.

When her eyes locked with mine I was scared, her eyes were lifeless, a dull brown with no hope whatsoever in them. I felt the panic rise in me. What had they done to her while I was unconscious?

"She's awake!" Eric laughed. I looked to see them both looking my way.

Laurent walked across the room to me. "Don't worry, she'll be here soon, I'm sure. Then maybe, just maybe, after she pays for you, I might let you live. Might…not sure yet."

_Who is this she he keeps talking about?_

He tapped my cheek and I pulled my face away. I know my chances of making it out alive are slim, but I will not show these two idiots any fear.

I rolled my eyes at him. It must have pissed him off, because the next thing I felt was the sting of his hand smacking me across my face. I wanted to cower down and cry, but I knew that's what he wanted.

He raised his hand to slap me again, but Eric grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You can't do that to her! She said she didn't want her harmed!"

_Her? Who the fuck is her?_ Laurent dropped his hand and lowered his head so we were eye to eye.

"Oh, what fun I'm going to have killing you slowly after she pays for your life. We all know the only ones walking away from here are Eric and I. Killing Bella won't be half as much fun as killing you. If you're a good little girl, I'll even let you watch as I slowly kill that fucking whore over there. Although, I just may make you kill her. You know, for fucking your husband and all."

He stood up, walking out of the room with Eric right behind him. I looked back over at Bella and saw her staring blankly at the wall. I watched her for I don't know how long before I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. She never removed her eyes from the wall; it was as if she was in a trance.

I woke up to the sounds of mumbled screaming. My eyes were blurry, but I found what was causing the screaming. Laurent had Bella on the ground kicking her in the side.

"Why did you do it? You little bitch!" He yelled at her, knowing she couldn't answer due to the tape that was wrapped over her mouth. "I fucking told him to leave your stupid little ass alone! But does he? NO!" he yelled, kicking her again. "He had to fucking baby your sorry ass! And what do you do? You punch him and try to run again! Well guess what? I'm going to fucking break you of that shit! I'll break your goddamn legs and laugh when you try to run again." He kicked her again.

_Fuck Bella! Why did you have to do that again?_ Eric walked into the room and I stifled a laugh. He had an ice pack over his swelling black eye. I felt the smile creep across my face, realizing my girl has a mean punch!

"Leave her alone!" Eric yelled as soon as he saw Laurent kick Bella in the leg again. Laurent spun around, pushing Eric against the wall holding him by the throat.

"Back the fuck off! If you don't watch your goddamn step boy you'll find yourself standing in line to be killed along with these two! Understand what I'm saying to you?" Eric nodded his head, looking at Bella's crumpled body on the floor.

He still loves her. You can see it in his eyes that he still loves her. A plan started to formulate in my head. I could use Eric; play on his feelings for Bella to help us escape.

Laurent let Eric go, walking out of the room. Eric was kneeling in front of Bella.

"Shh princess, it's going to be okay, I promise." He cooed at her, helping her stand. He gently helped her back to her chair barely tying the rope around her.

This may be easier than I thought. He stroked his fingers through her hair whispering something to her I couldn't hear.

I'm not sure how much time has passed since we've arrived; there's no clock in the room. Bella never would look at me. She was always staring at the wall to her right. Eric would come in every so often letting us go to the restroom. He never untied us completely. The bathroom was joined to the room we were in. The sink didn't work in there but never the less at least we had somewhere to go. I heard the door being unlocked and Eric walked in the room shutting it behind him. He looked at me and nodded his head. Walking over to Bella he slowly took the tape off of her mouth. He kissed her forehead and walked over to me taking the tape off of my mouth also.

"I sent Laurent to Port Angeles to get some food. I'm sure you both are starving. I'm going to untie you so you can stand and go to the restroom. Don't be stupid please. Don't try and run okay?" There was no way I would. I had to make Eric trust me for my plan to work.

"You have my word." He untied me and helped me stand. He walked me out the door and down the hall to the left. This is different he never let us out of the room. My eyes took in every detail of the house, especially where the doors were located. We passed the staircase as we continued down the hallway. I glanced down the stairs, trying to get a feel for the layout. We walked to the end of the hall and he opened the last door to the right.

"I'll be standing right here." He said as I walked into the room. He shut the door once I was inside. I quickly did everything I had to. I even washed up now that I had running water and a mirror. I had dried up blood all over my face.

There was a glass sitting on the sink so I grabbed it running the hottest water I could get it to. After it was washed it out the best I could, I dumped the hot water out, filling it with cold water. I drank it, then filled it again for Bella. She would need something to drink. Plus the glass would come in handy later. When I finished I walked out into the hallway. Eric was standing against the wall in front of the door. He looked at the glass in my hand raising his eyebrow.

"For Bella. I'm sure she's thirsty."

He smiled at me. "Yes, I'm sure she is." He walked me back to the room.

"Look I'm not going to tie you back up right now. Just promise me you won't try to escape."

"Don't worry, I won't be stupid, I promise." I walked over to Bella and sat her cup down and leaned over her to whisper in her ear.

"Trust me Bella! Please don't do anything stupid. I have a plan." I stood back up looking down at her. She never took her eyes off of the wall. I'm not sure if she even heard me.

I walked back to my chair and sat down. Eric walked Bella from the room. He shut the door and locked it from the outside. He trusts me somewhat. Either that or he's just really stupid. I need to get my plan in motion. I'm not sure just how much time we really have. So, I'm not willing to just sit here and wait for fate to take over. A couple of minutes later I watch Bella limp back into the room, followed by Eric.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, walking back and locking the door. I was standing and running to Bella as soon as I heard his footsteps walking away. I grabbed her, hugging her. She inhaled and winced as soon as my arms were around her. I jumped away from her.

"Shit Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." But once again her eyes were glued to the wall. "Bella look at me." She never did.

I pulled her to the opposite side of the room. There was an old couch sitting there. I helped her sit down. I knelt down on my knees in front of her. I grabbed her hands in mine. "Bella." I tried again, still nothing but looking at the wall. "Sweetie listen to me okay? I have a plan to get us out of here. Eric still loves you. We need to play on this Bella. He doesn't want to hurt you. If we can get him to trust that we won't try to run, maybe he'll keep us untied. But we have to do this A.S.A.P. You need to tell him you still love him, Bella. He needs to think this is all a huge mistake. That everything has been a mistake. You have to convince him you don't want a divorce. You want to stay with him forever. Can you do that Bella?"

Still nothing, fuck this is going to be harder than I thought. I heard the door being unlocked. Bella's eyes met mine and she nodded her head. Thank God, she's going do to it. She lay down on the couch clutching her side. Eric walked in, I watched as he looked around the room. I watched his eyes as he looked around the room. I saw panic, fear, relief, horror and hurt. He ran to Bella's side shoving me out of the way. He knelt next to her running his hand through her hair.

"Princess, are you okay?" Bella closed her eyes and I watched as tears leaked out. "What's wrong Bella, did she hurt you?"

_Me? Yeah, dip shit, I'm the one who has hurt her. What a dumb fuck!_

"No," Bella whispered.

"Than what, what is it?"

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Eric," she sobbed.

"Sorry for what, princess?" Eric cooed at her.

"Everything Eric! I messed up our lives! I cheated on you. I…I…I even went as far as wanting you to sign the divorce papers." She was in full blown hysterics now; crying so hard she was fighting for breaths.

"Eric, I'm sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen. I thought this is what I wanted. But I was wrong. I don't want a divorce Eric. I want us to stay married baby. Move from Seattle start fresh. Just me and you. I want a family Eric…with you."

Tears, tears and more tears.

"Wh…what are you saying princess?" Bella's eyes never left his.

"I love you Eric, always have, always will."

"You mea…" Eric was cut off by the front door slamming.

He jumped up, running towards the door. He ran out locking it behind him. I looked over at Bella and she was smiling at me.

"Well goddamn! Someone get this bitch an Oscar! Fuck Bella, you had me believing that shit!" We both giggled and it felt good.

"So, that was okay?"

"Okay? Okay? Bella that was fucking brilliant! Hell, I haven't seen good acting like that in years! You totally owned that shit, girl."

Our happy moods were cut short by the door swinging open hitting the wall.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Laurent asked looking, back over his shoulder at Eric.

"I just thought they needed to be up moving around. You know, be comfortable and all."

"Oh right, comfortable." Laurent looks back at us. "Would you like some warm towels? Or maybe a nice warm bath? Champagne perhaps?" He looks back to Eric. "What the fuck is this dude? The goddamn Four Seasons? Keep your fucking head in the game!"

Laurent threw our food on the floor before stalking out, yelling at Eric. "Keep your eye on those bitches, Eric! If I have to save your ass from the whore one more time, I'm going to kill her!" Eric shut the door, picking up our food. He grabbed my chair pulling it over towards the couch.

"Please sit." So I did. He sat on the couch beside Bella, pulling our food out of the bag. We sat, eating in silence, until Bella broke it by asking Eric about their past. They were talking and laughing about things they've seen and have done. To the outsider, they looked happy. But I was onto Bella's acting skills now. Man she needs to close the spa and get into acting. She could make millions at this shit. Eric looked down at his watch and glanced up at Bella sadly.

"I have to go, princess." Bella nodded her head. She stood, walking back over to the chair. "Wait! Where are you going?" Bella stopped, looking over her shoulder, tears falling from her eyes.

"Back to the chair…so I can be tied up." She cried.

"Oh no, not tonight, princess. If you two promise to try not to escape. I won't tie you up." I wanted to jump up and down squealing like a fucking pig. Of course, I didn't.

"I don't want you getting in trouble," Bella whispered. I wanted to smack her upside her damn head! What is she doing?

"Shit princess, he doesn't tell me what to do!" I just about laughed out loud. Eric was Laurent's damn lap dog!

"Are…are you sure, Eric?" _What the fuck Bella?_ I wanted to yell at her. But then it dawned on me. She's playing the guilt card on him! Fucking priceless, she should really go into acting. I need to talk to her about that shit!

"I'm more than sure, princess." Eric walks over to Bella, kisses her forehead and walks out, locking the door. As soon as he was on the other side of the door Bella was fiercely scrubbing her forehead.

"Yuck! Oh my God, if I have to keep doing this, I'm going to be begging for Laurent to kill me!" I laughed at her.

"Okay, so step one is complete in our little scheme. Now on with step two, Bella." We sat down on the couch brainstorming on what to do next.

"Oh, I know!" Bella said, quietly clapping her hands. I smiles willing her to continue. "I know exactly where we are. So we need Laurent to leave, so we deal with Eric. Eric hates it when I'm on my period." She giggles. "So I'll act all crazy like I'm really P. really bad.

"He knows how I am. I need chocolate and tampons. He'll flip out, sending Laurent out to get me whatever I need. When he leaves, we'll jump Eric. Trust me, he's very weak! Then, after we have him out of the way, we make our move. I know Forks like the back of my hand. We will be safe in no time!" I was a little skeptical of the plan, but if she thinks it will work then I'm all for it. We both lay on the couch, falling asleep.

"Wake up bitches!" Laurent yells. We both jump at the loud sound. He chuckles at us. "So, it seems that she is coming through with the money to keep you safe. In fact, I'm meeting with her this afternoon. So, you both might want to make your final request and all. Cause tonight my lil bitches, will be your last night on earth." Oh shit we needed to act fast.

Laurent walked out of the room. Eric never did come in. We didn't say much of anything today. We sat side by side on the couch. The sun is slowly fading away. I think we both accepted our fate a while ago. The sound of the door unlocking made both of our heads snap towards it. Bella's hand was on mine in a second. The door slowly opened and Eric stepped in looking tired. Bella let go of my hand, jumping up and running towards Eric.

"Oh God, I've missed you! Where have you been?" she asked, hugging him.

"I've been busy, princess, but I'm here now." Bella let him go, turning towards me winking.

Oh shit, what's she going to do? My eyes scanned the room looking for something to use as a weapon. My eyes landed on the glass sitting in the corner. I slowly stood once Bella had Eric's attention on her again. I slipped around them grabbing the glass. Bella looked at me around Eric. She winked once more, and I nodded my head. She wrapped her arms around Eric and then kneeing him in the nuts. I threw the glass at the window breaking it. Eric fell to his knees. I ran to the window tearing my shirt off and wrapping it around my hand.

I grabbed a piece of glass holding it like a knife. Bella kicked Eric in the face before running over to me.

"We have to go now!" she yelled. Still holding the long piece of glass in my hand we ran for the door.

"Bella, you stupid bitch! You're going to be sorry!" Eric yelled. We ran down the stairs to the front door. It wouldn't open.

"Fuck!" Bella cried, turning around and running again. I followed her into the kitchen. There was another door she tried to open it but it was nailed shut. Bella started looking around kitchen. I noticed all the windows have been nailed shut as well. We're not going to make it out.

"Bella where are you?" Eric sang. Bella grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the glass and we ran out of the kitchen down a long hallway to a room. She opened the door then shut it behind us locking it.

"Beeeeeeella!"

"Shit this isn't working very well!" She said, looking around the room.

~(~~(~~(~~(~~(~~(E-POV)~~)~~)~~)~~)~~)~

We sat there and waited for what felt like a year. Glancing down at my watch, I groan as it's only been forty-five minutes.

"Dude, Rosie said let's move."

"Where are we going?"

"Don't know."

We stood, making our way towards Em's Jeep. Car lights flashed up ahead in the parking lot. Em grabbed my arm, pulling me behind some bushes.

"We got company!"

We watched as they parked in the far left hand corner of the parking lot. We spied as we waited for any signs of movement.

"Follow me, Edward." I watched in horror as Em got down on his stomach, doing the Army crawl. He crawled for about six or seven feet before his head popped up to look over the bushes.

He looked at me, waving me over. I looked around before standing slowly and started walking towards him.

"Get down!" he whispered-yelled at me. I rolled my eyes at him as I continued to walk normally. When I reached him, he grabbed my arm, yanking me down. I wasn't expecting it, so I fell to the ground. I looked at Em, shaking my head as he was on his knees looking over the bushes.

"Ah-ha! Mistake number one," he spoke quietly.

"What?"

"Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake."

I looked at him like he's lost his mind. "They're smoking, so we can see them, but they can't see us."

"Okay?" _What was his point?_

"You see, Edward. Choose your friends carefully. Your enemies will choose you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I have a couple of words for you. Choose your friends carefully. Your enemies will choose you."

"What the hell is up with you and your fortune cookie bullshit?"

"No, no fortune cookie bullshit here young Edward; just a few words of wisdom. The Only Person Who Knows You Best Is Your Enemy. But here's a fortune cookie fortune for you. Woman who fly upside down, have nasty crack up."

"Man what the fuck is wrong with you? Your mom must have dropped your stupid ass on your head one too many times when you were a baby."

"Whatever man, you just wish you were half as cool as me! Come on, let's go get some bad guys."

Again, I watched in horror as Em dropped to his stomach, doing Army crawls. He would crawl a little bit then roll a couple of times. He even went as far as to stand up and do a few cartwheels while humming the Mission Impossible theme.

While he was acting like the idiot he is, I stood up and walked over to our next stop. That was about ten feet from where we just were. I knelt down waiting for Em. With one last cartwheel Em was kneeling beside me.

"How did you get here so fast? You got some Ninja skills going on my man?"

"No I just walked, I didn't do all the unnecessary shit."

"Unnecessary? That was not unnecessary! That was straight up Mission Impossible meets The Matrix! That was nothing more than awesome."

"Whatever man." I fisted my hair. "Can we just please focus on the task at hand without all the stupid dramatics. Please."

"I got this!" Em had this look in his eyes.

"Em, can you focus on Kitten for the love of God! We need to find her!"

"I know that man!" Em wasn't able to say anything else because the guys in the car were getting out. "Oh shit, it's on now!" Em rolls to the bush beside us. His head popped over the top, looking from the left to the right. He looked like a fucking gopher popping his head out of a hole. Before I could ask what the hell he's doing he was on the move again. Rolling around some more. I followed him…not rolling around, but I was crawling on my knees. We were about twenty feet from the car now when Em jumps up.

"Freeze mother fuckers! You move and I'll pump so much lead in your ass you could use yourself as a pencil!" I jumped when I heard a gun fire. "Shit!" Em yelled.

"Emmett, what in the fuck are you doing?" Rose yelled. "Why are you shooting at my men?"

"Fuck." Em mumbled throwing the gun towards me. "He fuckin did it, Rose! I told him not to! But he did it anyways! He's lost his damn mind! He's even humming the Mission Impossible theme!" Em pointed at me.

"Stupid ass, you're lucky I put blanks in that damn gun, asshole!"

"Blanks? You gave me a gun to protect myself with and it had blanks in it! What the hell, Rosie?"

"I knew I couldn't trust you with real bullets, Emmett."

I smacked Em on the back of the head as I walked towards Rose.

"Agent Clearwater, Agent Ateara, this is Edward Masen, the victims' boyfriend. Edward these are a couple of my friends from the FBI."

FBI no shit. I held my hand out and shook both of their hands.

"FBI, CIA, ABC, XYZ all the same shit," Em mumbled behind me.

"Emmett didn't you get my text?" Rosalie scolded him.

"Uh duh! You told me to turn my phone off! How am I supposed to get your text if my phone is off? And people call me stupid!"

Rose smacked him on the back off the head. "Are you calling me stupid? I remember telling you to turn your ringer off! Not your phone, Emmett!"

"No, no, no you said turn the rin…fuck."

Fifteen minutes later we were still standing there talking about Kitten. Rose had the cops and the FBI looking for them.

"Edward, can you think of anywhere that they would have taken her?" I stood there trying to think of anywhere.

"No, I don't know." I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I grabbed it hoping that it was Kitten.

"It's fucking Ang!" I was seeing red.

"Edward keep her on the phone as long as possible!" Rosalie yelled as I answered.

"Hello?" I answered harshly. I could hear rustling but no voice. "Angela?" I yelled into the phone.

"Edward!" I covered my one ear so I could try to hear better.

"I can't fucking hear you!" I was pacing back and forth.

"Bella's okay," she was barely understandable.

"Don't you fucking lay a finger on her Ang. I swear to God, when I find you, you're going to wish you never stepped into my life!"

I listened for her to reply, but all I heard was silence. "Hello?" I yelled before I ripped the phone away from my ear to see the screen blank.

"Rosalie!" I ran back frantically. "They're in a car. A loud one I barely heard Ang because of the engine. "

Rosalie was barking orders in person and on her phone.

I looked at my phone as soon as I felt it vibrate again. But it wasn't who I was hoping it would be. It was dad texting me, telling me they had landed. I sent a quick text back to him, telling him we were at the pier.

"Hale…what when…you have him now…okay, we will be there in a few minutes…no I will talk to him no one else. Are we clear…yes, give me about twenty minutes to get there." She hung the phone up.

"Well boys, they have caught Jakey-Poo and now we get to go talk to him." She clapped her hands excitedly.

Rose rode with the FBI guys downtown while Em and I waited a couple of minutes until dad pulled up.

"Son, are you okay?" Dad jumped out the car and came to me.

"No dad, they have Bella and I don't know where they have taken her." I said in desperation and he wrapped me in a loving hug.

"We'll find her, Edward."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your wife, Edward and not your little whore?"

Fuckin' Esme.

I glared at her with every ounce of hate I felt. "Watch your mouth, bitch! I'm not above hitting a woman right now."

"Son, calm down. Let's worry about your friend right now. Don't let her get to you."

My dad had a way of calming me with a simple few words. I agreed with him, telling him they caught Jake and everyone is downtown.

Dad followed Em and I. Once we were inside the station I asked for Agent Clearwater. They paged him and about five minutes later he walked, out giving us access to the back room. Once we were in front of the two way mirror I watched Rose work.

"I know you know where they are. So why don't you just tell me." She was sitting across from him at the table. Her back was turned towards us. She was looking down at her nails like she was bored.

"I already told you, I don't know where they are at!"

Rose sighed. "Why must you idiot men always do things the hard way? Can't it ever be simple?"

"I'm telling you the truth!" Jacob shrieked.

Esme's phone started ringing and she stepped down the hall from us.

"Huh, then why didn't you tell me at the hotel that you knew Eric and he paid you to turn off the power, than the cameras? Was it also you that got him the invitations to send to Bella and Edward?"

"How did you...Yes, he got those from me."

"You do realize that the longer we sit here, the worse it's going to be on you. If anything happens to Bella, whether you were there or not, you will go down with them."

"I…don't…know…where…they…took…her!"

"Doesn't matter, you helped them kidnap her. You helped them make their escape with her. Now you will go down with them. Tit for tat."

I looked over my shoulder towards Esme. I could see her through the window on the door. She was throwing her hands around while talking on the phone. I excused myself, wanting to grab something to drink.

"You harm one hair on her head and I'll kill you myself!"

_Whoa what?_

"You heard me…no I don't care about that…that's not... you to do…are you threatening me… daughter... you don't want to do that…where are you…I'll meet you wherever…I want her with you, do you hear me?"

_Daughter?_

Esme spun around and screamed.

"Who was on the phone, Esme?"

"Oh…uh…just an old friend." She went to walk away from me, but I grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Who's your daughter?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward. Now release my arm!"

I tightened my grip on her arm. "What the fuck are you up to Esme?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Edward. A friend was concerned. I said daughter-in-law. "

"Cut the shit! What the fuck is going on?"

She ripped her arm from my grasp, and started walking towards dad.

I headed back over to Em, standing beside him, watching Rose. Not really listening to what she is saying. Where are you Kitten?

Two days. Two fucking days and nothing! No tips, no one has seen or heard from any of them. In the last two days, I've probably only gotten four hours of sleep.

Dad and Esme have been staying with me. I love having dad here, but Esme is really starting to work my last nerve. It's always Angela this and Angela that.

Rubbing my hand down my face I notice I need to shave, but today's not the day. I walked out of my room and down the hall and into the kitchen. Dad must already be awake; coffee was made, so I grabbed a cup. Not wanting to stay inside, I make my way to the patio. I stopped short as I noticed the door leading outside was open a little. I heard Esme's voice.

"What do you mean…no…if you know what's best for you, you will bring her with you…I want my daughter brought with you!"

_Daughter again who the fuck is she talking about, and who is she talking to?_

"I don't care...I'll be in the parking lot at Forks..."

Forks? Where have I heard that before? Shit, think Edward.

"Bring her with you, I'm not going to tell you again…NO! You don't call the shots, I do. So, it's in your best interest not to forget that…no…no…NO!"

Esme was crying, yelling no. _What the hell is going on?_

"…Don't you fucking touch her…I want my daughter!"

_What the fuck did she just say_? I jumped when something touched my shoulder.

"Edward why so jumpy son?" I put my finger on my mouth letting dad know to be quiet.

"She was not part of the deal. She wasn't even supposed to be there. I'll give you the money, just please don't hurt her."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I reached for it, getting ready to hit the ignore button, but I saw it was Rose. Good, just who I needed to talk to.

"Rose," I whispered.

"Edward, I just got the information from where a lot of the calls were coming from. Some of them were coming from pre-paid cell phones so I could trace those. But Edward over half were coming from the house of one Carlisle Cullen."

"Rose, I need you here right now! I think Esme knows more than she's letting on."

"I'll be there in five, Edward."

Just as I hung up with Rose, Esme was hanging up her phone. I grabbed dad's arm pulling him towards the kitchen.

"Rose will be here in about five minute's, dad. We need to act like we didn't hear her talking on the phone. I heard Esme say something about a daughter and I think…" I cut myself off when Esme walked in the room. All I wanted to do was punch her cock sucker. That bitch fucking knows where my Kitten is and she's not telling me. I walked over to the drawer, I was going to grab a spoon, but when I saw the forks it all clicked.

Kitten, Esme, Forks. Kitten is from Forks, Esme is going to Forks. Fuck, is Esme Kitten's mother?

No, Kitten said her mother was killed. I picked up a fork looking at it. I spun around looking at Esme and dad.

"I wonder where they came up with the fork? Did you know there's a town called Forks?"

_BINGO!_ Esme paled.

"What are you talking about, son?"

"Did you know there is a small town called Forks. Bella is from Forks."

A knock on my door stopped me from stabbing the bitch sitting at my table. Walking over to the door I opened it. Rose, Agent Clearwater and Agent Ateara were standing there. I motioned for them to come in. I noticed Rose had papers in her hand.

"Em is on his way, Edward." I nodded. They followed me into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Mason," Rose said sitting across from Esme. I choose to stand. Rose got right down to business. "So it's kind of a funny story I have. Edward asked me to trace calls on his and Bella's cell phones and home phones as well. Do either of you know what I found by tracing the calls?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Rose," Dad said, smiling at her. Easy there old man, she's happily married.

"Well than let me tell you Mr. Cullen. After some digging, I found that the calls were being made from pre-paid cell phones."

"And you're telling us this why?" Esme snapped.

"Well, you see the calls that weren't being made from the pre-paid phones were being made from your house."

"Yes and your point? We call our son," Esme snapped again.

"Yes and as you should, but why have calls been made to Bella's cell phone?"

Esme answered right away. "Well, I'm sure Edward called her when he was at our house."

"Yes he did. But, what about the calls that were made to her when Edward was here in town?"

"I'm sure you have your facts wrong." Rose slid the papers over to dad and Esme.

"Esme?" Dad looked up at her after reading the paper.

"I have no idea what's she talking about, Carlisle."

"Why don't you tell them why you're going to Forks, Esme?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Wh…what?"

"I heard you on the phone this morning. You told whoever you were talking to that you would meet them in Forks."

"Who are you meeting in Forks, Mrs. Mason?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business, Mrs. Hale."

Rose chuckled. "Oh, see that's where you are wrong. It's not only my business, but it's also my job. So again, who are you meeting in Forks?"

Esme slammed her hands on the table before standing up.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions without my lawyer."

"You're absolutely right, so I highly suggest that you go ahead and call them and inform them to meet you at the police station."

"What…why?"

"Because I'm placing you under arrest. "

"No…no you can't do that! I have somewhere I need to be at six." Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, but the only place you're going to be at six is sitting downtown."

"But he has my daughter!"

Dads head snapped towards Esme. "Your daughter?"

"Yes, my daughter! He said he'll kill her if I don't bring the money and be there at six."

"Now wait, who's your daughter and who has her?"

Esme looked scared. "Um…I uh... it's um."

"It's who Esme?" dad asked.

"Angela."

"What the fuck did you just say?" I yelled.

"Angela…Angela is my daughter."

No fucking way this is happening.

"Who has her?" Rose asked.

"Laurent."

I slammed my hands on the table leaning across the table towards Esme.

"Where the fuck is Bella?" I asked through my teeth.

"I don't give a fuck where that little whore is! I'm only concerned about Angela. This is your entire fault Edward! If you weren't fucking that little whore, Angela would still be safe!"

"Ang helped them take her, Esme!"

"No she didn't! I didn't even know she was there until Laurent called me and told me they have her. It was supposed to be only that little whore! She has messed everything up!"

"Where are they?" Agent Clearwater asked.

"Somewhere in or around Forks, I think. I have to meet Laurent at six. I just want my daughter safe, that's all."

Ang is Esme's daughter? Well fuck me, that explains a lot then. They are both money grubbing bitches!

"Get this bitch out of my face! I want her fucking gone before I do something that's going to land me in jail," I said.

"Edward, this is going to sound crazy, but we need Mrs. Mason right now. We can't take her in until we have both Bella and Ang safe. If we take her now and ambush the meeting Eric or whomever is waiting with them could very well kill them. We can't put their lives at risk."

"Then, get the fucking bitch out of my house!"

**Ok good thing is I do have the next chap written...My part will be Esme POV and BPOV...**

**Ta ta for now xoxoxooxo**


	26. Not in my world

**Hey Y'all... ok soo here is the chap you have all been waiting for...Come on say it...you just love Esme sooo much that you want to hear her POV...haha ok prob not. So my Ari is still healing...she had surgery to remove a growth on her brain...dont be alarmed she is okay but in pain so she misses you all...and lets hope she heals quick and is back on her feet like nothing happened. **

**And today's Swing My Way lesson...Did you know?**

**Did you know... that rats make love about 20 times a day?**

**Sex is the best and safest way to relax, its effect is 20 times as strong as valium's. **

**Beards grow faster on men who have sexual intercourse on a regular basis.**

**Ithyphallophobia is the fear of watching and thinking about erect penises. (Im sure none of you have this LOL)**

**In Hong Kong, a woman whose husband cheats on her has the legal right to kill him, but she is only allowed to use her bare hands**

**On average, men think about sex every seven seconds. **

**Sex burns 360 calories per hour. **

**Only 17 percent of women have an orgasm during intercourse. ( I hope all you are part of the 83% that does)**

**ON WITH THE STORY xoxoxoox**

Esme POV

I smiled the minute I heard that my bastard of a stepson was on the phone complaining about his bitch Bella. Carlisle was fucking clueless like always, but me, not so much. I knew what was going on and I fucking gloated. Until I heard Angela's name said.

"What about Angela?" I screamed to Carlisle as he covered the phone with his hand to shush me.

_NO no no. This isn't fucking happening. _I grabbed my cell phone and pressed send, immediately dialing Angela's number. My heart stopped as I heard her beautiful voice on her answering machine.

"She's not answering," I cried, more to myself then to my husband. _Why isn't she__ answering__? _

Carlisle hung up the phone, walking towards his office in a quick pace. "Carlisle, what did Edward say?" I jogged to keep up with him. "Where's Angela? What happened?"

Carlisle ignored me. He went straight to the safe and took out his passport. "I'm going to Seattle. My son needs me."

"Well, I'm coming too," I said frantically, grabbing my own passport from the safe.

"Oh, no you're not. My son needs me! He doesn't need his pathetic excuse of a mother."

"Carlisle!" I yelled. He had no idea why I was more involved emotionally than I should be. I didn't give a rat's ass about Edward or even the poor excuse of a woman, Bella. But I can't tell him why. "I need to be there…for you."

"I don't need you, Esme," he snarled, walking past me and straight to our bedroom.

"I'm coming, Carlisle Cullen!" I demanded.

His body tensed and froze before he turned to face me and roll his eyes. "Fine! But the minute you get out of hand, you're gone!'

I nodded, knowing that was my only way of going to Seattle. As soon as Carlisle disappeared from the corridor, my blood pumped vigorously. No one messes with me. NO ONE!

One of the cleaning staff was dusting the shelving in my bedroom. "GET OUT!" I yelled. She looked at me with big doe eyes. "NOW!"

She scurried her fat little ass out, shutting the door behind her. I grabbed my carryon and began shoving my belongings in as I dialed the number I had on speed dial. It rang and rang before going to voicemail. I waited for the beep. "Listen, you little shit. You better have not disobeyed my orders. Call me immediately, you good for nothing piece of shit. I _own_ you remember that!"

I threw my phone down and shoved the last of my belongings in my bag and zipped it closed.

"ESME! Lets GO!" I heard Carlisle call from the main floor. I grabbed my things, almost forgetting my cell, I ran back in and grabbed it. Carlisle didn't even wait for me. He was already in the car.

I handed my bag to the help and got in the front seat and he placed my bag in the back of the SUV. I slammed the door and glared at my husband. "You couldn't wait for me?"

He slammed the shifter into drive and took off, tires spinning with speed. He just stared ahead.

"Carlisle!" I will not stand him demeaning me like this. I'm Esme Mason for God sake.

"Are you fucking going deaf?"

"NO. I just can't listen to you anymore!" He turned onto the freeway. "I don't give a shit about you or what you have to say. I already said you can come, but Shut Up already or I'm stopping the fucking car and throwing you out."

He's never spoken to me like this. "Why are you treating me like this? I'm worried about Angela…and Edward."

"Bullshit. You don't care about anyone but yourself. I have no idea why you're so insistent of coming, but I have a gut feeling this has nothing to do with my son or his wife's benefit."

He was right about one thing. Edward meant nothing to me. Everything that has happened to him was well deserved.

The minute we pulled up to the airport we parked in long term and I ran after Carlisle who was speeding through the crowd as he headed towards the counter. He greeted the clerk and I knew I needed to get away for a moment. "Carlisle, I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Go!" He kept his attention on the man behind the counter typing away on the computer.

I pushed my way through the disgusting low life crowd of people around me. Their poor fashions and revolting health regimes disgusted me. I tried my best not to touch anyone as I winded through the mass.

I spotted a secluded corner, tucked behind a post. I stood hidden from anyone that may recognize me. I dialed the number one more time.

"What can I do for you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked with venom. "Listen to me you son of a bitch."

"Nuh uh..." he cut me off. "You listen to me."

"Are you forgetting who you work for? YOU work for ME! You do what I say!" He tried to interject, but I was calling the shots. "You fucked up big time." I looked around to make sure no one could hear me. "You were supposed to get rid of Bella the first time! But somehow, you fucked that up and now!" I growled into the phone. "You're going to regret messing with me, Laurent. I gave you everything. I took you out of the hell of a life you were living. Without me, you'd be garbage on someone's front yard."

"Are you done?"

"No, I'm not you son of a…"

"Yah, I think this conversation is over." With that, the line went dead.

"Piece of SHIT!" I screamed into my cell phone.

"Esme? Is everything okay?"

I turned to look at Carlisle, placing a fake smile on my face. "Yes, I just had to cancel my facial appointment and they can't get me in for another month, that's all."

Carlisle rolled his eyes at me. "Let's go, the planes boarding." He turned and I followed. We sat a part from each other. No money could buy us tickets together. Although a part of me wonders if Carlisle planned it.

Instead, I sat by the window at the back of the plane, an obnoxious child sat beside me with her incompetent mother, who couldn't keep her under control. Halfway to Seattle, the little brat was swinging her Barbie left and right, whipping the plastic head right in my face.

"Can you NOT control your CHILD?" I scolded the pathetic, useless mother. "Don't have children if you can't keep them tamed in public."

"Excuse Me?"

"YOU HEARD ME." I grabbed the Barbie from the little girl and ignored her cries. "THIS…your ignorant daughter keeps hit me in the head with it." I ripped the head off.

"She's only four!" I rolled my eyes as her lame excuse.

"Stewardess!" I lifted my hand. "HELLO?"

The blonde helper walked to me, raising her brow.

"I want to be moved!" I demanded, as I covered my ears, not wanting to hear the cries from beside me.

After a minute or two, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jerked away from the touch.

"ESME!" I looked up to see Carlisle. "GET UP FRONT!"

I smiled at him, standing up. I straightened my skirt out and fluffed my hair before I scooted out from the hole that was my seat. "People like you shouldn't have children."

"Move!" Carlisle pushed me roughly in the aisle, not allowing me to finish. "People like her should be interviewed before they have children!"

"That's a test you would have obviously failed." I glared at him for a moment. I'm a good mother whether he wants to believe or not.

"Sit DOWN!" He pressed on my shoulders, forcing me to sit in the seat to my right. He lowered himself so we were eye level. "Now you sit here and don't talk, don't even breathe for all I care." He stood and started to walk away.

"Wait aren't you sitting with me?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Someone needs to fill your seat!"

I watched him walk to the back of the plane and sit in the vacant seat. I turned to face forward, taking in my surroundings. _First class. _"Ahhh!" I stretched my legs out, taking advantage of the room. I looked to the person beside me. "Do you have a staring problem?" I barked at him.

He chuckled. "Oh, so you're one of those!"

"Listen here!" I turned in my seat. "I won't let some arrogant male in his designer suit give me looks like I don't belong here. Let me tell you something…"

He chuckled louder.

"What's so funny?" I asked, full of irritation. Was I more irritated with his ignorance or that I found him extremely attractive.

"I think you could use a drink!" He smiled and I instantly relaxed. He lifted his hand and I noticed the diamond covered wedding band on his left hand. "Ma'am can we get two scotch on the rocks."

His looked back at me with his delicious hazel eyes. "I think I like my seat a whole lot better now."

…

..

.

"I can't believe you embarrassed me like you do!"

I rolled my eyes as my husband spoke annoyingly from the driver's seat. Nothing right now could take me away from my happy place. Alcohol definitely helped, but airplane sex does wonders to a woman who hasn't been fucked properly for over a year.

I smirked, thinking of how he fucked me in the bathroom.

"I can't believe I ever married you."

"Yeah, well you did, so stop whining, because let me tell you…it's not any prettier from my end." I glared at him, my arms crossed. I fucking detested my goody-two-shoes husband. But I had to stay married to him as long as I could, or I would be left with nothing.

My eyes focused on the waterfront, full of boats and yachts as we approached. "Uggh," I rolled my eyes as my "son" stood outside looking right at us. As soon as I stepped out of the car, he started bitching about his stupid Bella.

_Does he forget that he's married?_

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your wife, Edward, and not you little whore?" I stood in front of him. _Maybe if you had your priorities straight__,__ you wouldn't be in this mess._

I chuckled at him, storming back towards the car. "Esme, one more and you're gone!"

"Whatever Carlisle. I only said the truth." I stared out the window.

I needed to find out where Angela was. I knew what the original plan was, but now who knows if it's the same. Laurent was supposed to take Bella away, to show Angela who really came between her and Edward. That fucking bitch ruined everything!

I remember the night Angela told me about that stupid party she and Edward attended. It was only supposed to be a one night thing for Edward, but no, he had to fucking want more.

When Angela voiced her concerns that she thought Edward had moved on from her, I knew I had to interject. I wasn't going to let a fuck, ruin everything I had planned.

Angela has her fuck toy Ben, but she knows her role as Edwards's wife. She's a good girl; she listens to me like she should. Edward. Well he had to think with his dick.

Angela complained to me about how quickly he distanced himself from her. So, I looked into it. That's where Laurent came into the picture. I knew Edward and Angela were attending another party. So, I had Laurent attend and find out who Edward was with. He did his job well. He managed

to take Edward out in the hall and surprise the little bitch in the room. She deserved worse then what she got. She had no shame, waiting for another man so desperately like she was. But Laurent thought with his dick too, disobeying my orders of kidnapping Edward's precious Bella.

I thought the plans had been executed perfectly, that was until I got a phone call that night. I had excused myself from the dinner to answer.

"_Hello?" I answered in a hushed tone._

"_We have a problem," Laurent spoke from the other line, out of breath._

"_What kind of problem?" _

"_You__'__r__e__ stupid __s__on attacked me!"_

"_What?" _

"_Yah__,__ but I took care of both of them."_

"_The girl too!"_

_"Yah__,__ she's still out of it," he informed me. "But I need help."_

"_Well__,__ I can't just help you!" I tried to keep my voice under control; a few people at their dinner tables had looked my way._

"_"Yah__,__ get your ass up here, I need help with the guy."_

"_Just leave him and take the girl. Don't call back until you have her and you__'__r__e__ safe!"_

I grumbled under my breath as I recalled how Laurent failed in the _one_ task I hired him for. I should have known better. He clearly isn't capable of doing what I want without screwing up.

"What has you so frazzled?" Carlisle looked at me.

I hadn't noticed we stopped, parked in front of the police station. "Nothing!" I ripped the door open and slammed it shut.

I walked in on my own, listening to the stupid blonde that thought she was Colombo. The stupid bitch told me exactly what I needed to know. They knew nothing more than what I thought.

I needed to take matters in my own hands. Angela was in danger and I will not stand for that. While everyone was preoccupied with the lame giant that Laurent hired to help, I snuck away to make another phone call.

Laurent doesn't know who he has messed with. No one takes my daughter from me and lives to tell about it. Yeah, I said daughter. Why else would I care so much then? I don't give a shit about Bella; they could throw her in the river for all I care.

"Esme."

"Listen to me, you little shit," I spoke to Laurent, my voice cold and menacing.

"Esme…Esme…Esme." Laurent chuckle infuriated me. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down! How the fuck am I going to calm down, when you took my daughter! She was not part of the plan."

"Well you see, your plan didn't make much sense to me. I mean, I am the one doing all the work, while you sit back and stay out of any of the cop's suspicions."

"What do you want?" I asked, knowing there was more to this story.

"Well…I want more money or I'll have to hurt your lil' daughter. Hmmmm…what everyone will do when they find out that little small detail?"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck me? How 'bout I fuck her instead!"

"You harm one hair on her head and I'll kill you myself!"

"Oh, I think I struck a nerve!"

"You heard me!" I wasn't kidding. I would kill him with my bare hands.

We bantered back and forth, until finally, I gave in. I agreed to meet him in Forks. What a hole in the wall town. I have only been there once and never had intentions of going back.

Forks was where Edward's precious Bella was from, they were returning her to where she belonged, and out of Edward and Angela's lives.

What I didn't expect was Edward to overhear my argument. I quickly covered up the daughter mishap by saying daughter-in-law. I'm not sure if he bought it, but I can give two shits.

No one will even know I have left. They won't know I will be driving to Forks and paying for Angela's safety. They will never know I had anything to do with Bella's disappearance. Unfortunately, Laurent had outsmarted me. But I _will_ be the winner in the end.

I spent the next day waiting for Laurent to contact me on where to meet him. I managed to get the money he was asking for, without Carlisle even noticing.

Edward was beginning to be a thorn in my side. Every corner I turned, he was standing close. I'm not a fucking idiot. I can see him every time. He thinks he knows how to fool me. _Huh_, he doesn't know who's fooled him this whole time.

Every time he mentioned Bella, I glorified Angela. I didn't give a shit. She is his wife for fucks sake. Of course my ball-less husband sided with his mini-me, Bella is important to Edward, so we need to respect that.

Fucking morons. I now know how hard Angela had it with Edward. Putting up with his whining and sulking all these years. I could strangle him each time he speaks. But I can't, not yet.

I heard my cell ringing from my guest bedroom. I grabbed it and took off running, stepping out onto the patio, knowing it could only be one person.

This whole charade will be over soon enough. I stood my ground and knew that Laurent will comply if he wants to see my end of the bargain. Money for Angela. I looked over my shoulder to make sure dipshit wasn't ease dropping.

I had my rental car booked. I had the meeting place confirmed. The hospital in Forks is the most populated place. No one will notice us meeting in the parking lot.

Then when I kill Laurent, they can wheel him the five feet to the morgue. I grabbed my carryon and made sure all my belongings were still secure. I opened my makeup case and smiled, seeing my Walther PPK 380 ACP DA. My aim is precise, and I will have one bull's eye.

I walked back into the kitchen, wondering what the two stooges were whispering about.

I sat at on one of the barstools and shot daggers into Edwards back as he walked to the counter. But the little cock sucker fooled me. I let my guard down for one second and now he knows.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach the second he mentioned Forks. I tried to keep my composure, until the little blonde bitch started questioning me. I could eat her, and her holier than thou attitude, for fucking dinner.

She had shit on me. I denied every accusation she attempted, until she slid a piece of paper over to Carlisle. I knew exactly what she was talking about, but I refused to admit it.

I needed to leave immediately if I was to meet Laurent on time. I didn't care about myself any longer. I couldn't get arrested because then, _Oh God._

"But he has my daughter!" I yelled as one of the officers grabbed onto my wrists to restrain me. I felt all eyes on me, but I didn't care. I need Angela to be safe.

I would do whatever was needed.

I looked at my husband and knew I had a lot of explaining to do. I was escorted out of the house and was placed into a SUV. Carlisle sat beside me in the backseat as the blonde skank sat in the driver's seat. The other officer joined us on the drive to the station.

I sat in the room by myself for a long while. Until Officer Hale decided to grace me with her presence. She walked in and sat across from me.

"Ms. Mason, you do know what charges you will be facing?"

I rolled my eyes at her ignorance. "I'm not stupid. Can we get on with everything, so I can make it to Forks on time?"

"Don't worry, we have a squad team driving out right now. The Forks police department has been informed as well. We gave them descriptions of all four of them."

I sat cross legged as she went on and on. "So, until you explain a few things, your ass ain't leaving that seat."

I glared at her and she gave it right back.

"I don't have to say anything."

"Fine!" She stood up and started to walk out. "If something happens too…"

"What the fuck do I need to tell you, so I can get out of this hell hole?"

She turned and smirked as I fought against everything to not slap her in the face. Prissy blonde bimbo probably had this job given to her for her looks.

"Tell me about the phone calls." She sat back down.

"What phone calls?" I asked. She needs to work a little harder than that.

"Listen here!" She slammed her hand on the table, catching me off guard. "And listen well. My friend may be in danger and the longer you sit here and act like your shit don't stink, the longer your 'daughter' will most likely be hurt. So, don't fucking play games with me, because I won't put up with that shit? Now take your foot out of your ass and answer my goddamn question. Why were you calling them?"

"Because, my so called stepson decided to ruin my plan by shacking up with that whore."

"Watch your wording."

"What a whore? That's what she is!"

"Next question. How is Angela your daughter?"

I inhaled deeply. I was going to answer her questions, but it wasn't her fucking business to know the whole truth.

"How come no one knew of this information? How come you didn't come forward with it so we could know this was a ransom case?"

"Because, it wasn't supposed to be a ransom case. Laurent decided to change the plan, so what was I supposed to do."

"So, you had a plan?" She wrote into her book.

"Look, I'm not stupid. I know all your cock sucking friends are listening on the other side of that mirror. I know my fucking rights and I don't have to tell you shit without my lawyer. Yes, Angela is my daughter. I had her before I met Carlisle and gave her up for adoption. I didn't know she was my daughter until after her and Edwards's marriage!" I fucking lied.

"Does Angela know you're her mother?"

"No," I answered the Hale bitch. "She has no idea what's going on. I need to make sure she is okay. Can we please leave so I can finish the business at hand?"

"You will be escorted to Forks with me and my partner. We will comply with Laurent's demands, which you will explain to us during the drive. He won't know we are involved until the exchange is done. After that, we will surround him and force him to hand Bella over. After we have both hostages safe, you will return here and be placed into custody. Do you understand?"

"Do I have a fucking choice?"

"Not in my world!"

…

..

.

Half an hour passed six.

I was standing alone in the parking lot of Forks hospital. There were cops hiding behind every goddamn tree and on every roof in the near vicinity. _Please let Angela be okay._

I paced back and forth. _Where the fuck is he? _ My phone finally rang and I answered it on the first ring.

"Where are you?"

"Plans changed!"

"What do you mean the plans changed?" I clarified each word, knowing all the pigs could hear me from the microphone I was wearing.

"I know you have friends waiting for me to show up there you little bitch. You're lucky I didn't kill your daughter already."

"Don't fucking touch her!"

"Relax. I won't do anything unless I don't get my money."

"Where is she?"

"She's safe, don't worry. Now listen up and listen well. There's going to be a black Lincoln arriving momentarily. Place the bag of money in the trunk and that's where you will find the information on where your little brat is. Tell your friends that if they even think about stopping that car from leaving, both women will die."

"How do I know she's alive?" I asked, fearing his answer.

"You don't!" The line went dead.

I closed my eyes and felt the first tear slide down my cheek as the black car pulled up. I walked to the trunk that was now open, placing the duffel bag in the back. I grabbed the envelope that held my name in black marker. I closed the trunk and gave the paper to Officer Hale as soon as they ran up to me.

I sobbed with so many emotions as Rosalie barked out orders, they had the address and my baby will be safe.

"You have the right to remain silent," the one officer took hold of my hands and cuffed them together. Carlisle walked towards me and for the very first time I felt ashamed.

"Carlisle! Please!" I choked back tears. "Please keep Angela safe!"

BPOV

Every inch of my body pulsated with pain and extreme discomfort, but I pushed myself to keep going. I looked around the kitchen, taking in all the familiar surroundings. All the windows and exits were boarded shut. But somehow Laurent has been able to come in and out.

I had to think quick as I now heard Eric's footsteps descending the staircase.

"Bella, he is going to kill you!" Eric warned me.

"Come on Ang." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door on the opposite side of the kitchen. I ripped it open and began to run down the stairs to the basement. I recognized the house immediately when we were upstairs.

It was Eric's parent's old country home. I quickly walked through the box filled basement, winding Ang and I to the back part of the house.

"Bella, where are we going?" Angela asked me as we walked in complete darkness.

"They have a storm cellar. We need to get out from there!" I never slowed my pace. I moved a few boxes and shed a happy tear as the staircase came into view. We climbed quickly, pushing the door open and we were hit by a gust of wind.

We were completely surrounded by woods. I looked left, then right, before I started to run with Angela. "Let's go!" I called to her, guiding her into the bushes ahead of us. Tree branches scraped my arms as we ran full speed. Although the trees were taller and the bushes unkempt, I knew this trail like the back of my hand.

"Bella!" I stopped as I heard Angela yelp. "RUN!" I stood still watching Laurent grab onto Angela. "RUN BELLA!"

I watched in horror as he fought with her, dragging her back towards Eric's home. I had to hurry; I wouldn't be much help going back. I needed to get help. I started running towards the end of the trail, nearly twisting my ankles on the uneven ground.

My chest burned along with my lungs, but I knew I couldn't stop. Ang needed help. I fell and scraped my knees on the rough ground beneath me. I got right back up, my thighs began to burn as my feet pounded on the mudded ground, until finally, the trees broke apart and I saw what I running towards.

My parent's old home. I ran faster towards my childhood home. Through the back yard and up the back steps. I pounded on the door willing someone to help. I banged again, "Please HELP ME!"

I heard the knob jingle and the door swung open. "Hello, princess!"

"No!" I gasped, seeing Eric standing in the entryway. He held up a gun and I stood still.

"You fucking wouldn't listen would you? You tricked me and I was stupid enough to believe you!"

I felt the tears rushing down my face. "Get inside." I swallowed hard before walking into the kitchen. "You miss your parents, Bella?"

"DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT THEM!" I turned to face him, my eyes blurred by tears. "DON'T FUCKING DO IT!"

Eric laughed. I fell to my knees, covering my face with my hands. I was exhausted, emotionally and physically.

"Your parents would be disappointed to see what you turned into. They're probably turning in their graves."

"FUCK YOU!" I spat at him. "The only reason they're turning is because I married you!"

"I loved you Bella! We could have been happy!"

"Eric, I don't love you!" I wept, expressing my inner most feelings. "I love Edward. I'm sorry, but I do." I wiped my face clean as Eric processed what I was saying. "It's not too late, Eric. You can find someone to love you back. Please, let's call the police and I promise I won't press charges."

"Do you think I'm that stupid, Bella?" I watched him shake the gun around in the air as he talked to me from across the room. "I can't let you go now."

"Yes you can. Laurent…"

"Laurent is with Angela. It's just me and you now, Bella. No one even knows where we are." He looked at me like a crazy man. "This is how it should have been in the start. Me and you. Living here like a family."

He pointed the gun at me. "But, you had to fuck it all up. And that's why I have to do what I never wanted to do."

"No please!"

"You left me no choice Bella. If I let you live, you'll just go back to that ass that ruined our lives." Eric cocked his gun at me. "It's just you and me, baby!"

"NO!"

_BANG._

_..._

_..._

_._

_._

**_Dont kill me...eek.. _**

**_sooooooooo what do u think happens next? _**

**_So hopefully Ari will be good to write soon...if not I will go ahead and write from BPOV until she can bring us EPOV..._**

**_We love u all and hope u all have a great _**


	27. Bromance

**Thank you, thank you, welcome to our show. As always we try to make y'all laugh before reading the story. Today we are trying something different. Today we are acting… y'all ready? I'm in the unknown Aircraft and DLIR is in the Air control tower.**

**Unknown Aircraft AKA Me: "Hello?.. Anyone there? Testing...testing one two three testing...Helloooooo."**

**Tower (DLIR): "Please say again."**

**Me: "What?" Shrugs shoulders. "Okay then. Hello?.. Anyone there? Testing...testing one two three testing...Helloooooo."**

**DLIR: "Who is this?"**

**Me: "This is Ari. Who is this?"**

**DLIR: "This is the Tower, where are you?"**

**Me: "Well hello tower nice to meet you! I'm in the plane!" Ari makes noises. "Vroom vrooom vroooooooom."**

**(DLIR looks down the flight line)**

**DLIR: "Ari, where is the pilot?"**

**Me: "Oh well he got out when the engine quit."**

**(DLIR imagines a bizarre scenario in which the pilot had jumped from the plane. Leaving everyone to fend for themselves.)**

**DLIR: "Ari, what does your airspeed indicator read?"**

**Me: (Long pause) "The what…oh wait this thing? Ah it reads zero?"**

**(DLIR thinks…So the plane is stalled.)**

**DLIR: "Ari, whatever you have in front of you - a stick or a steering wheel - push it forward - you need to get airspeed over your wings!"**

**Me: (Scratches head.) "Uh are you sure?"**

**DLIR:**** (DLIR rolls eyes) "Yes Ari you need to push it forward... (pause)... What does your airspeed indicator read now?"**

**Me: "Yeah… it's still at zero. Are you sure you know what you are doing? You're reading all this from a book aren't you?"**

**(DLIR thinks, oh my god, Ari's plane was falling. I couldn't help her. Ari was going to die. DLIR did not know what to do. She looked to the senior controller. Senior Controller told DLIR, "Ask her where her plane is."**

**DLIR: "Ari, where is your plane?"**

**Me: "I dunno you have the lil blippy thing in front of you. So you tell me."**

**DLIR: "I need to know where you are!"**

**Me: "God you're no fun! We are parked down at the end of the runway, the pilot got out when the engine quit and walked back to the hanger. I'm bored you wanna hang out or something?"**

**DLIR: "Ari, get off the fucking radio."**

**On with SMW…we all know y'all been waiting oh so patiently.**

E-POV

"Then you need to get the bitch out of _my_house!" I said venomously, my gaze is locked with Esme. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to grab Rose's gun and shoot Esme in the fucking head! Or maybe grab a knife and plunge it into her cold, dead heart. Oh, or maybe put a plastic bag over her head and suffocate the fucking shit out of her! Place my hands around her neck and strangle her. Or even push her out the fucking window.

Okay, I think you get the point. I wanted nothing more than to see Esme dead. I wanted her fucking blood on my hands. I smiled at the thought.

Rose brought me out of my fantasy by placing the cunt in handcuffs. _Good fuckin' riddance, bitch! _

"Edward, are you coming, son?" Carlisle had a look of disappointment on his face as he stood at the doorway.

"I'll be there soon, dad. I'm going to wait for Em." Dad nodded his head, following Rose out. Sitting down on the couch I close my eyes.

_What the fuck is going on? How did everything get so fucked up? Oh wait, I know, Esme! That's how, the fucking conniving, nasty, fucking bitch!_Opening my eyes I see the crystal vase sitting on the coffee table. Esme gave me that piece of shit. Leaning forward I grab the neck between my shaking fingers, not thinking twice, I threw it at the wall beside the closed back door.

As soon as the vase hit the wall and shattered all over the ground, the door opened up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Em shouts, running towards me and tackles me to the ground in a protective hold. "Dude, stay down!" he whispered, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling the pain of my throbbing head from him throwing me to the ground so hard.

"I heard a bang and I heard glass breaking. Did someone shoot? Where did it come from?" His eyes were checking the room as his arm laid across my chest like a beam of steel that fell on me and I couldn't move away on my own.

I rolled my eyes. "Get off of me, Em." I tried pushing his weight off of me. "EM, GET THE FUCK OFF!"

"Dude, I'm just protect..."

"I threw a vase." I explained, cutting him off.

Em jumped, up wiping his jeans off. "I knew that," he said, shrugging. "Where is everyone?" He asked, looking around casually like he hadn't just about crushed me to death.

"Downtown," I grumpily answered as I got up from the floor.

"Oh, so why are we waiting here then?"

"I was waiting on you." My brows furrowed at him.

He looks at me. "Funny thing about that, Ed." He says, reaching into his pocket then waves his cell phone in my face. "It's called a cell phone, my man. Ever heard of one? See, watch what it does. You press these number buttons and just like magic…"

I run my hand over my face in frustration as my phone starts ringing.

"Oh, look at that, I just called you! See, that's all you have to do… amazing invention isn't it? I could have met you there, man."

"No shit, Em! I know how a fucking cell phone works, goddamn it! But I needed to talk to you without anyone else around." I walked towards my desk and booted up my laptop.

Em smiles. "Awe shucks, Ed, I knew it all along, you have some bromance for me. But I must decline your advance, I'm happily married to Rose."

"You are a fucking, dip shit! Trust me when I say there is not, nor has there ever been a bromance between us!"

Em pats my back. "It's cool man, I know I'm hot. Don't worry you're pretty little head, I won't tell anyone how you want to ride my bologna pony."

I push him away from me. "Goddamn it Em, would you please fucking focus for one fucking minute!" My head was pounding as I glared daggers at him.

He pouted like a little kid.

"Look," I said, trying to soften my tone. "I thought of somewhere Bella might be." I clicked open the search engine. "It came to me just before you got here."

"Where do you think they are?" he asked, looking over my shoulder as I typed in the information I knew of.

"Bella's parents old house. I remember Bella telling me once where it was. I haven't had a chance to give Rose the address, but I will as soon as I find it."

"Dude, don't keep shit from her."

"I'm not Em! I'll tell her as soon as we see her." We stayed silent as I searched and searched for the address. I couldn't find anything. I decided to ask Ro. "Come on we need to get down to the station." I grabbed my jacket feeling something deep down in the pit of stomach, growing stronger by the minute. It was like something was telling me where Bella may be.

The trip downtown was full of Em telling me how we need to inform Ro or she'll cook me on the barbeque herself. I plan to, the second I see her.

We were just getting out of Em's jeep when everyone came rushing out of the station in complete chaos.

"We've got to go!" Rose yelled at Em and I as she spoke to someone on her phone. Esme was being lead to the back of Agent Clearwater's SUV.

Dad was following behind Rose, and there was no denying the fact that he had this dreamy look in his eyes as he watched Rose.

Em punches me in the arm. "Dude, you'd better tell Pops to roll his fuckin tongue back in his mouth before I cut it off."

I simply nod, pulling my dad's arm so he came to me. I walk a few feet away from the SUV and smack him on the back of the head.

"What the hell, son?"

"Stop gawking at Rose, dad!" I whisper.

"What? I'm not!"

"Yes, you are old man! Now stop it."

"I don't know what you are talking about, son."

"I don't care what you want! I want as many men there as I can get…Call the fucking Army, Navy and the damn Marines for all I care…No, you listen to me, I don't give a fuck who you think you are! I want men there by the time I arrive. Do you understand me? Do you have any idea who the fuck you are talking to? Look, you simpleminded piece of shit, we have a hostage situation here. I want your men at my disposal! There will be no ifs, and or buts about it!"

I heard dad sigh as we stood and watched Rose. I looked over at him.

"God, I want a woman just like her. She can boss me around any time she wants to."

Good God, he has lost his mind.

"Edward!" I snapped my head up to look at Rose. "You guys follow us. We need to get going. "

"Hey, Rose wait!" I trying catching her attention, but she started yelling in her phone again as she jumped into the SUV.

"Ah fuck," I muttered to myself as I turned back to see my dad's far off look again, staring at her smiling. I groaned shaking my head.

"You're sick old man, you know that?" I ran my hand over my face as he chuckled.

"Dude, hurry the fuck up!" Em yelled from his driver seat waving me over in a rush from his rolled down window.

The whole two hour trip was spent with Em singing to whatever he was listening to on his iPod as he drove, following the black SUV towards Forks. I had a headache, so I forced Emmet to listen with his earphones leaving me in silence.

Dad was in the back seat still drooling over Rose. Me? I was scared shit less about Kitten and her safety.

"You think I can ever find someone as feisty as her?" Dad asked.

"Dad ,you're still married for god sakes and Esme ain't no angel." I spoke with a bit of attitude as I saw my best friend now sing louder to the song in attempts to ignore my fathers' stupidity.

"Esme is a lying bitch," he snapped and I couldn't argue.

"Whatever, old man. I don't think your old ass could handle someone like Rose. It takes a special type of person for that, dad." Just as the words were out of my mouth Em starts bobbing his head and singing really loud.

_As I walk through the valley where I harvest my grain  
I take a look at my wife and realize she's very plain  
But that's just perfect for an Amish like me  
You know, I shun fancy things like electricity  
At 4:30 in the morning I'm milkin' cows  
Jedediah feeds the chickens and Jacob plows... fool  
And I've been milkin' and plowin' so long that  
Even Ezekiel thinks that my mind is gone  
I'm a man of the land, I'm into discipline  
Got a Bible in my hand and a beard on my chin  
But if I finish all of my chores and you finish thine  
Then tonight we're gonna party tonight like it's 1699._

Em isn't paying anyone any attention and keeps dancing and singing in his seat.

"Is he always like this?" Dad whispered as I smirked back at him nodding. But I couldn't help but laugh at Em. Leave it to him to take my mind off the bad things that were swallowing me whole.

_We've been spending most our lives  
Living in an Amish paradise  
I've churned butter once or twice  
Living in an Amish paradise  
It's hard work and sacrifice  
Living in an Amish paradise  
We sell quilts at discount price  
Living in an Amish paradise  
_

Em finally become aware of my staring, he looks over at me and I can't help but laugh when he briefly let's go of the steering wheel, the car on cruise control, and starts doing the running man.

_Fucking idiot!  
_

He smiles a bright smile, never taking his ear buds out, bobbing his head back and forth as dad leans forward and taps me on the shoulder.

"He's a little special, son? Like helmet wearing sitting in the back of a short bus, licking the damn window, special?"

"Shut up, dad!" I rolled my eyes, knowing his statement may be a little true.

We kept driving. Dad and I sat in silence as Emmet listened to his music privately.

After a short while dad woke me from my half slumbered state. "I could totally handle her feisty ass. The things I would do to her a…"

"Shut up dad! Do not finish that fucking sentence, got it!" I yelled catching Emmett's eyes as he glanced over. Fucker didn't hear thank god.

"Whatever, son I'm just saying," Dad replied once I turned in my seat to face him.

"I don't want to hear what you're just saying! It's fucking gross and I have more important things to be thinking about other than my father ogling my best friend's wife. So, for the love of God, keep your thoughts to yourself." I turned back to face forward.

"But son..."

I drowned him out, letting my mind envision the goods times with Bella until my father stopped trying.

Once we pulled into the Hospital parking lot, Rose jumps out of the car, barking orders out at everyone standing around. I get out of the car, watching everyone around me in shock.

Everything is happening so fast. Cops were everywhere like a bunch of cockroaches, hiding behind parked cars, trees and the surrounding buildings. Everyone seems to be shouting at everyone else on what to do.

"Edward, did you hear me?" I turned my head towards Rose.

"Sorry what?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "You need to stay in the jeep with Em and your dad, Edward. You can't be out here, I'm sorry."

"But Rose, I need to tell you…" but I was cut off by Agent Clearwater.

"Hale, we have trouble!"

"What?" Rose walked over to him and they started whispering. I didn't like the look on Rose's face.

"Edward, get in the car!" she barked. I complied quickly, jumping back in and watched through the window, pulling at my hair the whole time.

I watched a black car pull up by Esme. She walked alone to the trunk that was now open, placing the duffel bag of money in the back and grabbed something from inside the trunk. She closed the trunk and as soon as the car drove off everyone came out of hiding.

_Where the fuck is Bella?_

I sprinted to where Rose was standing with Esme. "What the fuck is going on? Where's Bella?" I yelled, wishing someone would just answer me. Esme was crying. Dad and Em were now holding me still. Rose is yelling something, but I can't make out what she's saying. Everything is roaring in my ears.

"Calm down, Edward!" Emmett said to me, alerting me that I was yelling for Bella at the top of my lungs as he had me in hold.

I focused on Esme.

"You have the right to remain silent," Agent Clearwater took hold of Esme's hands and cuffed them together. Dad patted me on the back before stepping away. He walked over to Esme stopping right in front of her.

"Carlisle! Please, please keep Angela safe!" Dad shook his head.

"What have you done Esme? Look around," he says waving his hands around. "Look around damn it!" he yells. "Look at what you've caused! You selfish bitch. It's your fault Bella is missing! It's your fault Angela is missing. You…you caused all this Esme!"

I look away trying to find Rose, but she's no where around. "Let go of me, Em!"

"You promise to behave. You won't help things if we have to worry about your scrawny ass too!"

"I'm good!" I said in a calmer tone. He let go of me. I saw a cop in a Forks police uniform standing off to the side. I run over to him.

"Where did they go?"

He looks at me.

"They were given the address to find the girls!"

"The Swan house?"

"What?"

"The old Swan house! Charlie Swan!"

"No one has lived there in ages. The address was somewhere else."

"You need to go there."

"We have the address and they're on the way to it now, sir, so I think you need to calm down."

My gut was telling me they were going to the wrong place. "No, it's wrong! You need to go there!"

"I have my orders, and it's not going there," he says starting to walk away from me.

Are you fucking kidding me? "Can you tell me where the Swans residence is?" I asked running up to him.

With a dramatic huff he lifted his hand and pointed down the street. "Two blocks turn right until you hit the dead end. It's the last house on the right!"

I start running towards the now emptied out parking lot. Cops are leaving in a hurried state. I by pass Em and dad jumping into Em's jeep, smiling and thanking God he left the keys in the ignition.

The last car pulls out of the parking lot taking a left when I turn right. Please God let me be right.

I followed the officer's directions stopping the jeep as it idled on the side of the road. I looked out the window noticing the vacated area.

I realize what I just did was probably the stupidest thing I could have. I'm by myself. And no one knows where I am.

But I couldn't shake this pull I felt. I looked around the jeep for something I could use as a weapon. I lean over opening the glove compartment smiling even bigger when I see a gun sitting in there. I reach in pulling it out with a shaky hand. Fuck I hate guns.

I swallow hard. I hope this isn't the gun Rose gave Em with the blanks. That would just suck.

I look out the passenger side window at the small white faced home. I grab the gun, breathing in deeply. Here goes nothing. I get out of the jeep, looking around as I walk slowly towards the house. I wasn't used to carrying a gun, but I've watched enough movies. I held the gun with both hands together, one finger on the trigger, pointing it ahead of me.

My feet crunched on the ground. I slowed down once voices could be heard. It was faint, but clearly coming from inside the house.

I climbed the front steps and touched the door handle, feeling my heart beat accelerate as the door nudged open.

At that moment I felt my body being pulled within the house. She was here I can feel it.

I stepped in the house. Cobwebs and dust covered some of the furniture there.

That's when I heard her.

"FUCK YOU!" Kitten yelled and my blood boiled hearing that douche bag talking down to my girl. I fought every impulse that wanted to storm in there and beat the shit out of him.

"I loved you, Bella! We could have been happy!"

I snuck a peek around the corner of the wall. Eric was standing in the kitchen, but I couldn't see Bella yet.

I stepped forward, the wood flooring made a little noise, but they were yelling back and forth enough that they didn't hear me approach.

"Do you think I'm that stupid, Bella? I can't let you go now."

My hands shook as I hold the gun straight out, I'm tip toeing, my body pressed tightly against the wall. I watched as Eric waved a gun around. I took a deep breath, trying to rid my nerves. I looked at the gun in my hand before taking the safety off and walking a little closer.

"Yes you can. Laurent…"

"Laurent is with Angela. It's just me and you now, Bella. No one even knows where we are. This is how it should have been in the start. Me and you. Living here like a family."

My blood boiled as this motherfucker pointed his gun at what I assumed was Kitten. Fucker is about to die!

"But, you had to fuck it all up. And that's why I have to do what I never wanted to do."

"No please!" I could hear the fear and desperation in her voice.

"You left me no choice Bella. If I let you live, you'll just go back to that ass that ruined our lives." Eric cocked his gun.

I aimed my gun at his hips. I didn't want to kill him and that was my best chance of hitting him.

Actually, I really did want to kill him, but I didn't want to go to jail for it.

"It's just you and me, baby!"

Fuck you, Eric! I closed my eyes and fired the gun.

"NO!" I barely heard Bella scream as the bang shattered my ear drums and pulsed up my arm.

I looked ahead and saw Eric fall to the ground. I ran into the kitchen and mixture of feelings hit me as my eyes caught Bella's.

She was curled on the ground her hands covering her ears, her body shaking. I rushed to her, my heart stopped beating at the sight of the bruises and blood that covered her body.

"Fuck! Baby…baby are you okay?" I asked while running my hand over her face. She was still breathing. I checked over her entire body, thankful there were no open wounds.

"You fucking shot me!" Eric moaned from behind me. My head wiped around to face him. He was lying in a pool of blood holding his knee, his fingers stained red. "Goddamn you!"

Bella finally opened her eyes to look at me. Her tears slipping down her face as I gently picked up the gun again. I clearly missed when I aimed for his hips. But the way he was crying over his knee made me satisfied none the less.

I walked over to Eric. "Fuck you!" he said through his teeth. I cocked my head to the side, bending down. I grabbed his shirt, pulling his upper body off the floor, closer to me. I held onto his shirt with one hand while the gun was in my other hanging at my side.

"Go ahead and kill me, motherfucker! She's going to die," he said, nodding his head at Kitten. "Hell you're all going to die."

I dropped him to the floor, his head banging loudly on the ground as I stood up and kicked the knee I shot. He yelped in pain as he held onto his knee.

"Don't fucking talk about her like that! You hear me?" The veins in my forehead pulsed as I threatened the man I loathed.

He laughs through his pain. "You stupid motherfucker. She's going to use you just like she used me!"

I kicked him again. "You don't know anything!" I spat at him.

"Please stop!" Bella barely cried out.

"I know that Laurent is going to kill you and your little slut."

"Edward," Kitten moaned. I looked back at her as my fingers gripped the gun tighter. "Take me home Edward... please."

"You okay baby?" I dropped to my knees cradling her face in my hands.

"No. I just want to go home Edward," her voice squeaked as she whimpered. I kissed her forehead as I reached into my pocket to call 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance now!"

"Sir, what's the emergency?"

"My girlfriend has been beaten, she needs medical attention." I kissed the purple stained skin with my lips. If only my kisses could rid her of the pain. "Oh and there's a guy with a gunshot wound."

"Is he stable?"

I glanced back to hear him muttering profanity's. "Unfortunately."

"What's your address sir?" I told her where we were. "Um, sir that's the old Swan house. No one has lived there since..."

"I fucking know that! My girlfriend is a Swan. He ex-husband brought her here to kill her!"

I could hear her gasp. "Okay, we have an ambulance and cops dispatched to the address now."

"Thank you," I said, hanging up just as Eric opened his mouth.

"I hope Laurent kills you slowly, bitch!"

I had enough. Bella tried holding my hand to keep me crouched down, but I shook her hand away.

"Eric, you're not looking so good," I said, almost cackling.

"I'm losing blood dickhead!" he spat at me.

I chuckled to myself as I raised the gun and aimed the barrel at his foot and fired. He yelled out in pain, trying to grab his foot.

"There that's better. Now you have matching gun shots in both legs."

"You're going to fucking pay!"

"Hmmm, I'm pretty sure you just tried to attack me and I just defended myself." I shrugged my shoulders watching him scream in pain.

Walking over to Kitten, I heard the sirens in the back ground getting closer. I slipped my arms under her and lifted her up as she let out a small whimper.

I didn't want her to hear him or see him ever again. I kissed her forehead as she rested her face against my neck and cried.

"Shh baby, I got ya. I'm so sorry baby, so, so sorry." Her body trembled in my hold. Just as I was walking out the front door I saw Em running up the steps.

"Jesus, Bella you okay?"

"Are you fucking stupid Em? Does she look o-fucking-k to you?" I asked, not letting her go from my grip.

Eric screamed in agony from inside the house.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Em asked just as the ambulance pulled up.

"I shot him…twice," I said, smiling at Em.

"No shit?" Em asked.

I walked Kitten to stretcher that was dropped down. They were asking a thousand and one questions. I tried to answer them the best I could, never letting go of Kitten while they checked her out.

"Edward, please I just want to go home," Kitten cried as they pressed into her stomach causing her wince in pain.

"Possible broken ribs...we need an x-ray..."

"I know baby," I whispered into her ear, trying to take her attention off of what the paramedics were saying. "But right now baby, we need to make sure you are okay," I said, kissing her head. She had cuts and bruises all over her body.

I told them Eric was inside. Of course this raised red flags with the cops standing there. Em was trying to explain everything that had happened when Em's cell phone rang once. He grabbed it hitting a button and held it to his ear.

"Rose, baby, what's goin on…Speak up I can't hear you…Rose you there…Who…She what…Rose I can't hear you, baby…Rose, baby, walk away from the sirens…Rose…Wait what…She what…Baby, please I can't hear what you're saying…" He hung the phone up looking at me. "Dude, we need to roll, something's going on with Ang. I think she's getting into some trouble or something."

"Fuck her! Her and fucking Esme can rot in hell!"

Kitten placed her hand on my cheek. "Baby, Angela helped me. She wasn't a part of this."

I looked at her. She must have hit her fucking head hard! "Did you check her head?" I asked one of the EMT's walking past us.

"I don't need my fucking head checked, Edward! I'm fine and Angela helped me escape!"

What?

"I want to go make sure she is okay. She saved my life!" she pleaded with her puppy dog brown eyes.

"Is she okay to go?" I asked the paramedic helping her.

"Well, we need to run tests on her. Make sure she doesn't have internal bleeding."

"I'm going!" she barked at him. "She's my friend goddamn it!"

"Well sign these papers saying you refused treatment." He held the clipboard up and Bella barely scribbled her name.

"Dude, come on man, we need to go!" Em called again. I picked Kitten up, carrying her to the car Em had arrived in.

"I can walk Edward!" I smiled down at her kissing her lips. I inhaled her scent. Relaxing a bit, knowing she was safe in my arms.

"I know baby, but I haven't had you in my arms in to fucking long." I sat in the back seat, never letting Kitten go.

"Em, how did you know where we were?" I asked, recalling I hadn't gotten around calling him.

"Well, some dipshit stole my jeep. So, I stole the first car I could take and followed you."

"Sorry man!" I kissed Bella again.

Em kept trying to call Rose as he drove the few streets over. Kitten kept dozing in my arms.

Em slowed down once the cops' lights became visible. Cops were everywhere. There were three ambulances and lots of shouting as I passed Bella to Em until I stood, taking her back instantly.

I saw Rose standing at the back of one of the ambulances. We tried to get through the police line but they wouldn't let us. Em tried to tell them who we were, but they didn't care.

"I need fucking help over here!" she yelled. "Stay with me! Come on open your fucking eyes! Someone help me!" I could see Rose doing CPR.

Esme was standing off to the side yelling something. But she wasn't close enough for us to her what she was saying.

"Who is she?" Kitten asked pointing at the cunt bag.

"That nasty bitch is Esme. My dad's wife."

Why is your mom yelling?"

"She's not my fucking mom," I said shaking my head looking for dad.

"Wha…" Kitten was cut off by Rose yelling again.

"Goddamn it I need fucking help!" I watched three paramedics leave somebody that was lying on the ground. Two more remained crouched down blocking my view.

I placed kitten down and told her to stay, but she wouldn't listen. Em pushed his way past the cops. "That's my wife!" He kept walking, ignoring their calls to stop.

I grabbed Bella's hand and led her close. Once we made it to Rose we both stopped dead in our tracks. Oh fuck!

I turned to see Kitten standing there. "Oh shit Edward is that...oh God Edward, I'm so sorr..." She said before she hunched over throwing up.

"What the fuck happened, Rose?" I yelled holding Bella as she was violently ill.

I stood up wanting to grab a paramedic's attention for Bella, but I stopped and my eyes never left the stretcher. My heart pounded as I stepped closer. Looking down at the stretcher I knew it was too late. Eyes open, lips blue nothing anyone could do. I felt the tears rolling down my face. "What the fuck happened? How the fuck did this happen?" I yelled.

"Everything happened so fast, Edward…" Rose never finished as all our heads turned back as a gun fire was shot.

**Okay Okay…yes….another Cliffy. Ooops….did we do that? (Ari and DLIR chuckle)**

**Now that Ari is all better after her surgery we hope to keep the story updating as soon as possible. XOXOXOXO love y'all as Ari says….**

**Ohhhhhh and HAPPY EASTER...and goooooo see WFE...it was Fan-Fucking-Tastic...GAH**


	28. My baby Girl

**HELLO Mia Famiglia…..….Oh ya….what's this? An update within a week….did hell freeze over? *DLIR looks around…* Nope. "Hey Ari….wazzzzzzzzzzzzupppppppp." LOL...EIFELTWR and BELLA AMI... BETA'S...XOXOXOXO love u both.**

**Ok…..so I was bored and lookie what DLIR found. Ready children? The topic we will be discussing in today's class is….**

**DICTIONARY FOR WOMEN'S PERSONAL ADS**

40-ish...49  
Adventurous...Slept with all your friends  
Athletic...No boobs  
Average looking...Ugly  
Beautiful...Pathological liar  
Contagious Smile...Does a lot of pills  
Emotionally secure...On medication  
Feminist...Fat  
Free spirit...Junkie  
Friendship first...Former slut  
Fun...Annoying  
Gentle...Dull  
New Age...Body hair in the wrong places  
Open-minded...Desperate  
Outgoing...Loud and Embarrassing  
Passionate...Sloppy drunk  
Poet...Depressive  
Professional...Bitch  
Romantic...Frigid  
Voluptuous...Very Fat  
Large frame...Hugely Fat  
Wants Soul mate...Stalker  
Widow...Murderer

**WOMEN'S ENGLISH**

1. Yes = No  
2. No = Yes  
3. Maybe = No  
4. We need = I want  
5. I am sorry = you'll be sorry  
6. We need to talk = you're in trouble  
7. Sure, go ahead = you better not  
8. Do what you want = you will pay for this later  
9. I am not upset = of course I am upset, you moron!  
10. You're very attentive tonight = is sex all you ever think about?

**MEN'S ENGLISH**

1. I am hungry = I am hungry  
2. I am sleepy = I am sleepy  
3. I am tired = I am tired  
4. Nice dress = Nice cleavage!  
5. I love you = let's have sex now  
6. I am bored = Do you want to have sex?  
7. May I have this dance? = I'd like to have sex with you  
8. Can I call you sometime? = I'd like to have sex with you  
9. Do you want to go to a movie? = I'd like to have sex with you  
10. Can I take you out to dinner? = I'd like to have sex with you  
11. Those shoes don't go with that outfit = I'm gay

**HAHAHAHA…..Ok**** hope teacher DLIR taught you something. On with SMW….**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**ESME-POV**

My whole fucking world was crumbling around me. The only thing and person that I did everything unselfishly for, was still in danger. My baby. My baby girl.

I felt useless sitting in the back of this goddamn cop car. I could literally smell the b.o. that was perspiring off the officer sitting in the front seat. I swallowed the bile that began rising, feeling the circulation being cut off my wrists from being cuffed behind my back tightly.

If looks could kill, everyone around me would be dead. My eyes were thin slits as my husband did nothing to save my ass, his words exactly.

I could die and rot in hell for all he cared. Fucking asshole.

"Excuse me," my voice was laced with attitude. "Can you open a window for fucks sake?" I practically hurled as I spoke to him. I felt lightheaded from the stale and stank-assed air that I'd been subjected to breathe for god knows how long.

"You need to watch your language ma'am." I didn't move at all. His eyes took in my reflection from the rearview mirror. "I don't know how they conduct business up in the _big city__,_but here in Forks, you won't get anywhere talking to authority like that."

"Well, up in the Big City," if my hands weren't bound I would have used quotations to emphasize my sarcasm. "The pigs actually shower on a regular fucking basis. So, I suggest rolling down the fucking window if you don't want me passing out in this back seat from your rank fat ass." I glared at him, feeling my eyes water as if I was cutting onions. How I wish I was tearing because of onions.

I half expected him to listen to me. People always listened to me. I came from money and power. But this didn't faze him the least. He said nothing to me. He just ignored my wish and stuck his finger up his right nostril.

"Fuck, you disgust me." I whipped my head to face the window, trying to erase such a disgusting visual out of my mind. I heard him open his door, before slamming it shut so hard that it rocked the car back and forth.

"Fucking stuck up Bitch."

"I heard that!" I yelled, looking through the window to watch him walk away from the car, leaving me alone. I sighed in relief at the new gust of fresh air that had circulated around me as he left. My stomach felt queasy. It had been hours since I last ate. That and the heat from the enclosed car, I was stuck in only heightened the stale leather smell and fading b.o. of Officer "I pick my nose and probably eat it for a snack."

Carlisle was still outside the car, not even once did I catch him looking my direction. I leaned forward in my seat, stretching my neck so I could see the dashboard. I looked over all the buttons and squinted, reading the small writing on the computer screen.

I couldn't make out the time, but I could feel it deep down that something was wrong. It's been too long. We haven't moved or vacated this stupid parking lot since the rest of the clan left us in their dust. I was forced to wait while there was still no sign of my beautiful girl.

I felt my heart tug at the thought of never seeing her again. To never hold her or tell her she is mine. All this hard work I did for her, for us, will be worth nothing if she doesn't exist in my life.

I turned my head to see Carlisle now sitting on the bench outside the car. Head hung low, his hands flat against his forehead. A part of me felt bad for him as he obviously was upset. How could he not be? I pulled the rug from under his feet.

He lifted his head up, his eyes catching mine. We stared at one another for what seemed like a lifetime until I chuckled as he mouthed "Fuck you." Any ounce of sympathy I had for him was out the fucking door.

"Fuck you, Carlisle!" I yelled so loud I nearly blew my own ear drum out.

He stood up and rushed to the car door I was secured behind and pounded his fist on the glass as if he was hitting me. "You fucking LIEING Bitch! How could I have married you?" He was turning red in the face as he attacked the car. I smirked at his pathetic anger. He didn't scare me the least bit. "Get her out of the fucking car!" he demanded at the smelly officer. "Now! I want to wipe that smirk off her ugly face."

I held my breath as the fat ass opened the back door of the squad car. He placed his hand on my arm in an attempt to help me out. A part of me wanted to stay in the backseat, but as the clean air hit me, I knew this was a more healthy choice. "I can get out myself!" I snapped, refusing his help.

He huffed loudly. Stepping back and allowing me space to turn my legs out of the car and to stand on two feet.

I knew I couldn't run. If there was a time to try it would be now, but there was no use. I needed to stay and make sure my daughter was okay. I inhaled a deep breath through my nose, preparing myself for the verbal fight that was sure to commence. I finally looked into my husband's eyes and waited for him to say the words I was expecting.

He was like a bull. If steam could come out of every possible hole in his body it would be. His blood pressure was surely elevated. His jaw clenched tight as he gritted his teeth back and forth.

"Oh, fucking spit it out already for fuck's sake." I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't have the patience to wait for him to grow some balls and ask me. So, I answered voluntarily. "Yes, I fucking lied. Yes, I married you for your money and I wasn't fucking kidding about Angela being my daughter. Are you fucking happy now?" I stood a foot from him. If I was talking to anyone else I would've expected him to slap me. But this was Carlisle. He was a weak and pathetic excuse of a man.

He just stood there. Fists tightly wound into balls at the sides of his body. "Have you always known?" His brows tightly knitted together.

"Known what?" I asked him to clarify. But in my peripheral view I could see the fat pig hanging around, eaves dropping. I shot him a look of death. "Can you fucking go eat a doughnut or something? I don't need you standing here listening to something that's none of your business."

His mouth dropped open, stunned with my vulgar ways. I'm from the big city asshole. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and nodded to Carlisle as a sign of him giving us a few minutes alone, but would be around if needed.

Once it was only us two standing, I took a second to compose my shaking body. I focused on the sun setting behind me as the night quickly approached. Angela.

"Well?" Carlisle cut into my thoughts. It irritated me that he dared to speak to me in that manner. I still was his wife, a woman. I will never allow a man to belittle me.

"Give me a goddamn minute." I huffed loudly. I was proving a point. I would answer him at my leisure. He was growing impatient with my game. He knew me all too well. "ESME, shit or get off the fucking pot."

I smirked at him, liking the new harshness that engulfed my once nice husband. I knew he deserved the whole story from me. But I wasn't ready to tell him and wasn't sure yet how much of it was I ready for him to know.

"Sit down Esme." He grabbed onto my arm and yanked me roughly. I stumbled towards the bench until he threw my arm out of his hand. I sat down, shuddering at the thought that I hadn't wiped the aged wood seat beforehand. Dirt and filth now touching my black Armani pants. I must get these dry cleaned when I get home.

He was clearly waiting for me to speak. His fingers twisted between one another. Over and over, tugging and cracking his knuckles in a nervous way. I looked down at the ground noticing the scuff that was scratched across my black heels. Fuck.

I shuddered. I felt dirty, tired and completely rundown. I knew I wasn't getting out of this fucked up moment. All my deceit was being laid on the table in two short seconds. "No, I didn't always know."

I heard him exhale loudly before he asked. "When did you find out?"

"Just after Edward turned eighteen." I swallowed the small amount of saliva I had left. My mouth was parched from all the screaming and crying that I had endured already.

"Eighteen?" He cleared his throat. "Explain!" he said harshly, with a bit of venom. "I think I deserve nothing less."

I huffed in frustration, unable to sit back due to my bound hands. So, I sat straight up to show I still had my dignity, figuring if I was going to tell him a bit of my past, I might as well start from the beginning.

"I was fifteen when I met him. Angela's sperm donor, that is. He was a senior in my high school. Star jock and of course drop dead gorgeous. All the girls crushed on him. His dark black hair and perfectly tanned skin was so exotic compared to the normal blonde hair and blue eyed guys I had grown up with.

"I was young, skinny and so out of his league. Rumor was he had slept with all of his classmates of the opposite sex. I was a virgin of course. And even with the age difference and his experience over me, I couldn't help but gawk at him every time he walked passed me in the hall.

"I quickly became obsessed. I knew where all his classes were, not to mention where he spent his spares time. I even started walking home from school, always just behind him, even though I actually lived an hour the opposite way. Everyday he'd walk up his driveway and I'd walk past his house like I hadn't just followed him.

"Weeks followed with the same routine as always. Then, one day I thought I heard him say hello to me as I sheepishly walked passed his house, which caused me to speed up as I wasn't wanting to get my hopes up.

"But I actually wasn't hallucinating. The next day he actually stopped and stood at the end of his driveway. My heart was pounding hard as I approached. He actually stopped me before I could walk away.

"I was putty in his hands the second he said hello. I was his puppet and he knew it. His parents wouldn't be home for another hour and a half, so he invited me in and I accepted. That was the first time I gave a guy head."

I looked at Carlisle as his face contorted with disgust. "So after that, let's just say I spent every day after school with him for only the hour that we were alone. It took a week for him to de-flower me." I felt a tear slipping down my face. I wiped it away harshly, not allowing him to affect me. "I should have known better. My first time should have been slow and romantic. But he ignored my discomfort and fucked me like I was some goddamn doll. That's all I was to him. A hole for his snake, which wasn't very big I can say now. But I thought he cared for me, even though he never even glanced my way during school hours. But after school that was a different story...I was all his.

"Months passed. He wanted me cleaned shaved, so I did. He wanted me blind folded and I complied. Honestly I didn't mind because I was so irrational with my feelings, that I had myself believing that I'd rather have him for that short hour than never have him at all.

"I ended up telling my friends which now I know I shouldn't have. Let's just say, they thought I was stupid, so it didn't take long for them to act like I didn't exist. So, that left me with only him for an hour a day.

"Well that was until I got pregnant. I wasn't on the pill, since my mother would have killed me and usually we were smart about things. But he wanted to feel me without a rubber. No girl ever let him and he wanted to with me." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I shouldn't have done that."

"I should have known better. But my gut told me to tell him. He deserved to know. He'd never acknowledged me at school for the whole six months we were together, so why would he now. I told him anyways and like the asshole he was, he said it wasn't his. I had to have fucked another dude and that I was lying just to keep him. Do you know what that does to a girls mind?

"I hid my body under baggy sweaters, but before anyone could tell I was growing a bump I decided I had to tell my parents. I couldn't use the excuse of eating too much anymore. I was so thin that I had a bump almost immediately but by the time I told them, I was three months and had a belly the size of a grapefruit.

"My parents were so disappointed in me. I will never forget the hurt in their eyes when I told them. I was immediately taken out of public school so my mother could home school me during my pregnancy.

"I had no choice in the adoption. My parents gave me no other option. Labor was excruciating. If that wasn't birth control for me, nothing else would be. But even after all the pain and tears, I smiled the second I heard her cry.

"I never saw my baby. My heart broke to know I wouldn't hear her cry ever again. They took her out of the room immediately, my parents fucking orders.

"I was in the hospital for a few days, but I assumed I'd go back to public schooling as soon as I recovered. But I should have known my parents better. I was thrown in an all girl's school a week after I had her.

"I turned sixteen shortly after. I was angry and hated the world. I hated the men that surrounded me as I grew up. All wanted one thing. I vowed then to never fall for one of those assholes ever again.

"No one in this fucked up world deserved me or my heart ever again. So, I never offered it until you came around.

"I knew you were heartbroken and that I was just a replacement. That worked for me since I wasn't setting myself up for hurt. But at the beginning, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't happy. I truly was. I knew the real marriage was acted out of convenience, but spending so much time with you and Edward truly affected me. It started to melt my frozen heart. I was starting to feel again. Trust even.

"Maybe it was because I knew I had given up something so special to my heart and you had lost one. Eventually as Edward grew up, I became envious and a bit jealous of the father and son relationship you had.

"I was his mother, but it was like he somehow knew I wasn't. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me. I thought maybe our marriage could work if I started to try. But finding you in your study one afternoon confirmed my insecurities and blacked my heart out.

"Edward was still young and I had twisted my ankle. I called for you for over twenty minutes and you never came. We hadn't hired any help back then, so I hopped down the hall to find you and there you were crying over her.

"Amy. The woman I was clearly never going to be. You loved her, even after her death. It pained me because even though I knew what my role in the marriage was, I only hoped that you would love me a fraction as you did Amy.

"So I left and got myself to the doctors. It took you a week to notice I was wearing a tensor and limping.

"Edward noticed as soon as he saw the white bandage. He wanted to kiss it better and I should have let him, like most mothers would, but every time his face lit up, I saw her. I resented her.

"Years passed and we know where that got us. You became my husband, on paper only, nothing else. I knew our marriage was spiraling down to hell.

"I couldn't handle the loneliness anymore. So, I started looking for my baby girl. She was the only person in the world that filled my heart with love.

"Finding her was a harder to accomplish than I had expected. Two years passed and I wasn't any closer than I was when I started. Her adoption file was closed, so I had no right to access her information until she allowed it. I realized then, that she may never open it. I decided to keep mine open incase that day actually came.

"But then you did something that I never expected. You deceived me and left everything to that brat of a son. He had everything already. Your respect, your heart, and now your money.

"I loathed you and him; so, his new car paid for my anger. Lo and behold, daddy dearest had to buy him a more expensive car despite me.

"I was done. And I vowed to make you pay. So, I hired an investigator behind your back; two years later he found her.

"This whole time she was under my nose. But since I had no information to offer him, it took a bit longer. He informed me that she was raised in a modest home with a middle aged couple who had struggled to have children. My giving her up for adoption was the best thing that ever happened to them.

"I quickly became a part of her life without her even knowing. I started putting money in a secret bank account for her, without you noticing.

"I still remember the first day I saw her. I went to her high school and met the principal. I explained that I was a stay at home mom that was bored and wanted to help the community. He placed me on parent council and I beamed from inside.

"I didn't know what she looked like until I was given a tour of the school. We were by the cafeteria when I heard her name being called. I was hoping it was her, so I immediately turned to see who this Angela was and I knew it was her the moment I saw her.

"She looks exactly like her father. His dark hair and features. But she had my petite build and flare for style with her choice of funky glasses, compared to the boring metal frames the other students were wearing.

"She never knew me or saw me that whole school year. I funded their whole prom that year. There was nothing that was too good for her.

"So, without her knowledge, I set up her future before she had even accepted her diploma from high school. I became very close with the principal and convinced him I wanted to send a special student to university without being acknowledged.

"Angela, being top in her class, made it easy to hide that I actually wanted to pay for her and her alone.

"That's when everything came into play. You enrolled Edward into University, unknowing of Angela being enlisted to the same school as well.

"I knew if Edward was even threatened about having his money taken away, he would do as I say. He had no idea he had the upper-hand on me and you never told him. So I played him.

"I made sure they met. I made sure they hooked up and I damn well made sure that he married her. And if Angela remained married to him past his thirty-fifth birthday, she would inherit everything that I lost."

"Mr. Cullen!" The officer interrupted.

Both Carlisle and I looked up to the officer, his face worrisome.

"What's wrong?" I stood up walking to him.

"We need to get you down to the station ma'am." He then looked at Carlisle. "Did you want to come with us or wait here for the rest to come back?"

"Where is my son?" Carlisle asked.

"Where's Angela? You haven't said anything about her?" I demanded to know.

He turned to the squad car and spoke into his intercom as Carlisle and I made no eye contact while we waited. My story was the most we ever spoke together. Ever.

My confession was the last nail in the coffin. Our marriage was over.

The officer turned to us both. "Your son is MIA, sir, and your daughter...is still being held hostage."

"What? I need to see her. Help her. Please!" I begged. I didn't care how low or desperate I seemed.

"Please, Carlisle. I'll go to jail. Just let me help her. I hired Laurent. It's my entire fault."

I saw Carlisle nod his head at the officer before I was escorted back to the car. The car ride was short. Within seconds we pulled up to the blocked off street. Police lights twirling and lighting up the dark sky.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. Panic soared through my body. I couldn't open the door. I couldn't do anything. "Unlock my fucking hands. I need to save my baby!" I screamed as the officer and Carlisle exited the car leaving me alone.

"Fuck you!" I kicked and screamed at the top of my lungs. No one was listening to me. I lay across the back seat and lifted my legs until my feet began to bang into the glass on the door.

I kicked with more force until I heard the glass about to give. "ANGELA!" I screamed through my tears as the glass shattered.

Heads snapped in my direction. "Please, my daughter is inside, please let me out!" I cried for anyone to listen to me.

Finally, a tall officer walked over. "Ma'am, what's your name?" He asked, leaning down shining his flashlight into my face.

I must have looked like a drunken bum. My face covered in tears and smudged makeup. My hair was frizzy and sticking to my wet cheeks.

"Please. My – daughter…" I pleaded through gulps of air. "Esme...Angela...inside."

"The woman inside is your daughter?" he clarified.

"Yes." I nodded at him.

He looked over his shoulder and opened the door. I stood up slowly, having no intention of running off.

"My husband is somewhere too," I explained as he walked me closer. He stopped once we were at the barricade. He turned me and unclasped my hands.

"Thank you!" I said rubbing the red lines that surrounded my wrists.

"Ma'am," he grabbed my arm and I looked at him. The look on his face was preparing me for what he was about to say.

"Ma'am, your husband...he," he looked back to the house.

"He what?" I asked as my eyes caught a stretcher being brought to the house. "Did he go inside?" I asked with a bit of panic. Oh God Carlisle why would you be so stupid?

"Yes, ma'am," he said solemnly.

I knew to not ask further. I had to see for myself. I walked towards the crowded steps of the house when I finally saw her. "Angela!" I yelled for her, running to her faster than I could say her name.

She was lying on a stretcher, floating in and out of consciousness. "Baby. It's me." I cupped her warm cheek with my hand. Her eyes finally opened, and I gasped at the sight of her left eye as a blood vessel had clearly burst.

"Esme?" she whispered out slowly.

"Yes, sweetie." I kissed her forehead. "You're going to be okay!" I repeated over and over.

I stood up straight, looking around me. I saw a paramedic speaking to a cop. A few people were kneeling around someone lying on the ground. I could see Carlisle now. He was on a stretcher with paramedics all around him. A part of me wanted to see if he was okay, but I didn't want to leave my baby now that I had her back.

"Esme." Ang touched my arm catching my attention. "Is Bella okay?"

I stared at her in disbelief. "Why would you care?" I asked with so much venom. "She is why all this happened!" I tried not to yell, but my anger took over.

"Laurent told me you hired him," she said, matter-of-factly.

I tried to take deep breaths, feeling my chest tighten. My heart was pounding and my veins were about to burst from how vigorously my blood was flowing.

I turned away, on a verge of some type of attack. "Esme is it true?" Angela asked from behind me.

I couldn't look at her. I could hear the disappointment laced in her voice.

I walked down to the grassy area in front of me, pacing back and forth, not answering her question. And like a bull seeing red, I growled seeing her showing her face here.

She was far across the street, behind the barricades.

"You fucking whore!" I stomped towards her when strong arms held onto me. I was kicking my feet as they lifted me up off the ground. "I'm going to kill you!" I yelled at Bella, even though she couldn't hear me.

"You need to calm down or we will have to cuff you again." The officer placed me down once I managed to calm down.

"I'm going to my daughter," I swatted his arm away.

He led me back up to the porch, Angela was now sitting up as the paramedic listened to her lungs with his stethoscope.

As soon as I was at the side of her stretcher she held her hand out for me to stop. "I don't want you here!" She said with no love. "You lied to us all. You set all this up!" She started to cry. "I've never hated someone more than I hate you right now." She began to sob, ignoring how the paramedic told her calm down. "I'm disgusted that you're my mother." She glared at me. "I had to find out I was adopted from a sociopath. I hate you!" Her words spat in the air. "I never want to see you again," she choked out between sobs.

"You can't mean that!" I gritted my teeth. I waited years to tell her. All the times I pictured this moment, it never ended like this. She would be upset at first, but we were so close already, I just assumed she would love me even more. She had confided in me always. Trusted me. And now... I loathed Bella and I was going to kill Laurent. "Bella did this. Laurent did this ...NOT ME!" I exclaimed.

All of us turned our heads as we heard Rosalie yell for help. _Carlisle! _

I held my breath. My head was spinning.

I could see the bitch walking hand in hand with the son of a bitch Edward. They were now doing compressions on Carlisle. I looked into Angela's eyes and knew she hated me.

I had lost everything.

My eyes filled with tears as all the sounds drowned out. The only sound I could hear was my heartbeat from deep within my chest.

_Thump thump... Thump thump._

I looked back at Angela, then at the officer standing with his back to me now.

"I only wanted the best for my daughter," I spoke out loud, in some way excusing my faults with an explanation.

"Esme?" Angela called to me.

"I have nothing," I said, ignoring Angela's pleads to stop. I walked forward like a zombie. "Be happy, my sweet daughter!" I snuck up behind the cop, ripping the gun out of his holster.

"Whoa!" He pushed me away as I caught him off guard. My hands never let the gun go as I fell back forcefully.

"Esme DON'T!" Angela yelled at the same time that I pressed the barrel against my right temple. I looked to where Rosalie and Carlisle were. Then back to my beautiful daughter. "I love you," I mouthed, pulling the trigger, feeling the officer grab onto me a second too late.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Ding Dong the witch is dead…which old witch….The wicked BITCH.**

**Yup that's the second shot and I'm quite impressed with the readers who guessed that. I kinda felt bad for her as I wrote it...ahhhhhh who am I kidding... She was a bitch.**

**Soooo I have a little secret.**

**This chapter was supposed to be two parts…Guess what I'm holding hostage? MUAHAHA….What? You want Rose-POV now? hmmmmmmmmmm…..you know what to do… oh and on TWCS….were almost at 1000 reviews….Can we get our magic number?**


	29. Detective Hale

**First off…Thank u TWCS readers for getting us over 1000 reviews…..can I get a Whoop Whoop…hahah…. Okay soo I was waiting for Ari to give me an opener before I posted but I had some crazy readers threatening us if we didn't post….like five minutes ago. **

**Bella Ami and EifelTwr…..xoxoxoox love u dolls….**

…

**..**

**.**

**You know you are way into Twilight when you look at your boyfriend and think Sparkle you fool, Sparkle! I could live without food but I would die without my daily dose of Twilight.** **Edward Cullen…bringing sexy back since 1901.** **Do that again and I will so give you a paper cut right in front of Jasper.** **Once upon a time everybody that didn't like Twilight was killed. And the rest of the people lived happily ever after. **

**WARNING…you are about to enter the presence of an overly obsessed Twilight fan. Be prepared for ear piercing shrieks, uncontrollable moaning and distracting vibrating noises during the duration of any scene with Robert Pattinson. You have been warned.**

**R-POV **

I was at the end of my rope, so to speak. This bitch is getting on my last nerve. And trust me when I say, that takes a lot. I mean fuck, I live with Em for god's sake. So yes, it takes a whole hell of a lot. But nevertheless, I have special plans for Esme. I can't wait for the cunt to be behind bars. I will make special trips every weekend just to see her. See her suffer. She's going to make someone in jail a very happy woman. I can't wait to fuck her world up!

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what the real motive is."

She rolls her eyes. "I already told you."

"Tell me again."

"I want your so called friend out of the picture. My Angela deserves to be happy. Not that little whore. Everything was fine until she walked in _his_ life."

I laughed at her. "Really? You thought they were happy? Here's a news flash for ya. They weren't happy. Hell they haven't been for a long time. This has nothing to do with Bella."

"Bullshit! It has everything to do with that tramp!" She slammed her fists down on the table.

"I fuckin' told you once and I won't tell you again. Watch what you say about her."

What's the cunt do? She rolls her eyes at me again.

"You roll your goddamn eyes at me once more, I'll be sure to make them stay there, understand?"

She smirks at me. "Are you threatening me, Detective Hale?"

This time it was me who smirked. "Oh no, Mrs. Mason. I don't make threats, I make promises."

The door opened up and Clearwater stuck his head in. "You ready?"

I nod, standing up. I grab cunt bag by the arm and jerk her up and out of her seat.

"Easy," she snapped at me. I may or may not have shoved her through the door. Causing her to stumble and scuff her pretty black shoes. _Oops. _

"Forks, huh? Never been there. Have you Clearwater?" I asked as we walked through the station.

"No I haven't, but I think we might be dealing with more than what we think we are."

"What do you mean, Officer?"

"We ran profiles on both of men. Laurent has a rap sheet about as long as your arm. But he's always worked with two or more people. As for Eric, the only thing we have on him is an unpaid parking ticket, other than the little incident with Bella's house being broken into. He even turned himself in once for hitting a raccoon. He told the officers he thought it was a hit and run."

I had to stop walking because I was laughing so hard I couldn't see straight. _What a dumb fuck. _

"I don't think this one..." he said, pointing to cunt bag that was dragging her feet behind us. "Is the only mastermind behind this?"

He has a point. Walking down the hall I start hitting buttons on my phone, calling the department. Of course, it takes a fucking act of congress to get anyone to help. Five minutes later we were walking out the front doors. I saw Em and Edward getting out of Em's jeep.

"We've got to go!" I yelled at everyone before someone spoke to me on the other line. "Detective Smith speaking."

_Jesus how many times will they transfer my calls to someone else? _"Detective Smith, this is Detective Hale. We have a hostage situation. I need more men."

"Detective Hale? What Precinct do you work for?"

_Precinct really? Well let me inform you jackass. I work at the precinct on the corner of I'm about to stick my foot up your ass and yo momma! _

"I need more men, Smith! And I need them right fucking now!"

"I want the name of you captain."

"I don't care what you want! I want as many men you can find to meet me in Forks, Washington. Call the fucking Army, Navy and the damn Marines for all I care."

_Seriously why do I have to do everything? Why can't these men I work with do their damn jobs? Why do I always have to tell them what to do? Come on you dick-less wonders, put one and one together and get two, you stupid fucks! _

After finally getting through to the big ass, he finally agreed to send some men to meet us. I called the Forks P.D. letting them know what was about to happen and to expect the fax we had sent them of the suspects and hostages.

The ride was long. When we finally made it there I jumped out of the car telling, everyone what was going on and how we are going to wait until after the drop before we moved in. But of course, nothing in my life can be easy. We were now walking away from where the drop and exchange was supposed to happen. Our perpetrator decided he wants to call all the shots in this lil' game. Well Mister, I'm-not-too-fuckin-smart-cuz-I-just-totally-pissed-off-Rosalie-Hale. Your ass is fucking going down.

Edward is yelling, wanting to know what's going on. Sorry E, but we've just failed you. _FUCK!_ After getting back into the car, we took off. Lights on, but no sirens. It's not like they don't know we're coming after them. What they don't know is I'm about to fuck up their day! No one messes with my family and gets away with it. I know Edward isn't blood. I get that, but he and Em are the only family I have. We park about a mile down the road. Everyone gets out and meets at the back of one of the Forks patrol cars that had set up to block the street.

"Alright the perp or perps are in the house." I looked at one of the Forks P.D. officers. "Do you know the house?" He nods his head yes. "Good, you need to brief everyone on the ins and outs of it. I want every window, door and crack of that house covered!"

"Alright people, I need everyone to listen to me now. We don't know how many suspects are inside. Keep your eyes open and watch everyone's backs. Last thing I need is someone going down. Everyone ready?"

_Where the fuck is my husband?_ I look all around the sea of men and see no Em or Edward. Jesus, all I asked Em to do is watch Edward. Make sure he doesn't try anything stupid. I grab my phone to call Em. Voice fucking mail.

"Em, you better be with fuckin Edward! And you better hope for your balls sake that Edward is not in or near that house we are about to storm through! Do I make myself clear?" I yelled into my phone before ending the call.

Everyone was running to where they were supposed to be.

"No one moves without me knowing. Wait for my signal," I commanded, moving my jacket to the side to access my gun. Taking the safety off, I keep it pointed at the ground. Clearwater, Officer Hyde and I creep up onto the porch. I stand on one side while Clearwater and Hyde are on the other. I look over at them mouthing the count.

"One…two…three." I nod, grabbing the door handle and turning it. The door opens up. That's never a good sign. _Shit what are we walking into?_ I peak around the door, seeing no one. My eyes met Clearwater's. I inhale deeply, taking the first step into the unknown. With my back against the wall I motion with my head for them to follow. We checked all the closets in the front room. We find nothing. Walking towards the hallway we hear a female scream.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_ the screams were coming from upstairs. Looking around the room I see two staircases. One on the south side of the room and the other on the north. I flip an imaginary coin in my head. Heads I go south, tails its north. _Come on north! _Fuck its heads. I point to myself, then point to the south staircase. Then I point at both of them to go north. They nod their heads and start walking towards the stairs.

I start walking very slowly up the dark stairs, my back pressed to the wall as far as I could get it. I was hoping and praying that there were no rooms on the opposite side of the wall I was pressed to. After reaching the top of the stairs I look over to see Clearwater and Hyde standing on the landing. Six doors stood in between us. Three on each side of the hall. Everything was deathly quiet. _Shit this is not how I wanted this to go down._ I can't have them walking in front of the doors to get to me. _Fuck, fuck, fuck _way to plan it out, Hale!

With no other choice, I knew I was stuck with opening these doors by myself. I nodded at them to start. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Staying to the left of the door with my back to the wall. I reach out with a shaking hand and open to door. One of the doors the guys opened slammed against the wall making me jump. With my gun in front of me, I stepped away from the wall and in front of the now open door that I pushed open. No one visible, so I stepped inside. Seeing a closet door to my right I kicked the door. The door flew open, but the closet was empty.

Walking back into the hallway I close the door behind me. Never leave a door open after you've cleared a room. The perp could go behind you and stand there waiting for you to walk back in front of the door. Then BAM, you're dead. The guys had cleared four rooms to my one. This means only one door left. Me on the right and them on the left. I reach out and twist the knob. Fucking locked. My mouth went dry and my pulse sped up. _Shit this is the room._ I nod my head to the side telling the guys to step away. I point my gun at the handle and pull the trigger. A loud pop rang through the hallway. I kicked the door open, gun in front of me. I was itching to shoot this motherfucker. I knew for a fucking fact this moron wasn't going down without a fight. Just so happens, I was going to be the bitch he would be going up against. Not a good day for him.

My eyes widened at the sight before me. The room was empty. Scanning it, I saw a little half door to my left. _Maybe a way to the attic?_ Slowly opening the door I looked inside to find lights leading down what looks to be another hallway. Crawling through the door I had to stay on my knees. _What kind of Batman shit is this?_ The guys were right behind me, crawling.

The small hallway led to a metal looking door. I looked behind me and Clearwater shrugged his shoulders. This is about to turn out one of two ways. One being, everything is good on the opposite of the door. Two, I'm about to get my head blown off. I'm hoping for option number one! Opening the door I find us in a closet. We climb out and I slowly open the door only to find ourselves back at the kitchen. I slowly pushed the door open and just as I stepped out a gun shot rang out. I jumped back inside the closet hearing my guys heavy panting behind me as we composed ourselves.

"Tsk. Tsk, tsk officer. Why are you in my house?"

_Did this motherfucker really just shoot at me?_

"Where are the girls?" I asked from behind the closed door.

He laughed and it sent chills through my body. "Now, how can I talk to you? I don't even know your name. My momma always told me never to talk to strangers." His accent was thick. This definitely was Laurent. Eric doesn't talk like that.

"I'm Detective Hale, and you are?" I yelled out.

"Your worst nightmares come true."

"Where are Bella and Angela?" I asked, but didn't receive an answer. I waited a few more seconds before crouching down and peeking out from under the door. I didn't see anyone so I stood up and opened the door walking out cautiously. All three of us tip toed further. _Where the fuck is our backup?_

I was getting ready to step around the kitchen wall and into the hall when Hyde stopped me. He grabbed my arm pulling me back. This pissed me off. _No one ever touches me without my fucking permission. What the fuck do you think you're doing?_ I looked at him and he shook his head. I narrowed my eyes at him, jerking my arm away.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I whisper.

"I think I need to go first."

"Why, because you're a fucking man?"

"No, I just really have a bad feeling about letting you go first this time."

_Oh really? _He gently pushes me behind him. He does that cross thingy in front of him, mumbling something. I get those feelings all the time. If I've learned one thing, you never go against your gut. Clearwater was standing behind me. As soon as Hyde stuck his head around the corner. The gun fire started. Hyde hit the ground.

_He saved my life. _Clearwater grabbed Hyde's legs, pulling him back towards us. Gunshots to the head and chest. Even with his vest on it wouldn't have saved him.

"Officer down. Hyde was shot in head. I repeat Officer down," I yelled into my walkie-talkie. "And where is my fucking backup?"

I heard some noises from the other side of the door. I couldn't just shoot back in case Bella and Angela were with him. "You want high or low?" I asked.

"High," Clearwater said.

I crouched down in front of Clearwater. "On my three…one…two…three." We both moved around the door and aimed our guns, preparing to shoot if needed. I stood up from my crouch and looked around the room. Fuck, I really hate playing cat and mouse.

"You know you should just give up now! You won't get away with this. You already shot and killed one Officer. You're going down!" I yelled out. I heard the floor creek behind me I spun around ready to shoot when I saw Angela standing there. I pulled her down on the ground.

"Where is he?" I whispered.

"I…I…I don't know. When he started shooting, I ran."

She was trembling.

"Fuck, where's Bella?"

"I don't know...but Laurent said Eric had her."

Jesus, can this get anymore fucked than it already is? Alright Hale, let's get this shit rolling. One victim in my custody.

"Clearwater, you take the front, I'm taking her out the back." He nodded. I grabbed my walkie-talkie.

"Stand down everyone, I repeat stand down. Clearwater is coming out the front. I'm coming out the back with one victim. I have Angela Weber in my custody." I looked back to Angela. "How many are we dealing with?"

"One, unless Eric is back."

I stood and helped her fatigued body up. I held her wobbling body from falling back down. Clearwater started walking towards the front when shots were fired again. I tackled Angela to the ground. I think she was in shock. I looked over her body quickly. Thank God she was fine.

"Clearwater, you okay?" I yelled. _Nothing fuck! _ "Clearwater?"

I heard moaning as a few more men came stomping in the house.

I ran to Clearwater. "He fucking shot me! It doesn't matter how many times I've been fucking shot. That shit still hurts like a motherfucking bitch!"

"Where you hit?"

"Right shoulder, it's clean it went right through."

"Officer down. Clearwater has been shot in the shoulder, clean wound. It went straight through," I spoke into my walkie-talkie. "FIND LAURENT."

They took Clearwater and Angela outside. I stayed inside with four Officers, trying to find Laurent and or how he escaped without us seeing. We checked everywhere; he was nowhere to be found. _How in the hell did he escape us?_ The fucking place is surrounded. Walking outside I checked on Clearwater. He'll be back up and working in no time. The paramedics were still checking on Angela. I would drill her ass later. She has to know more than what she's saying. Movement from the corner of the house caught my eye. I turned to look but no one was there. Ever heard of the saying curiosity killed that cat? That's how I felt in that moment.

Walking away from everyone I slowly headed towards the corner of the house as a sound caught my attention. Breathing deeply, I slowly turn the corner with my gun drawn.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

_Fuck!_

"Jesus Carlisle, what the fuck are you doing back here? This is a crime scene, you can't be walking around."

I lowered my gun.

"Sorry, I saw someone walking around back here. I thought maybe it was Edward and Emmett."

Speaking of them where are they? I grabbed my phone from my pocket, calling Em. Of fucking course it goes to voicemail.

"Emmett motherfucking McCarty! You better call me as soon as you get this shit! Where the fuck are you at? You better not be sitting somewhere fuckin' eating, you hear me? Call me now!" Hanging the phone up I heard Carlisle chuckling.

"You're one hell of a women, Rose! You got any single sisters? A mom… hell, I'll even settle for your grandma as long as long as she's as feisty as you." I smiled at him. And yes I'll admit, I even blushed. Yes, I know Rosalie Hale' McCarthy blushes! As shocking as it seems I do. I mean, come on, Carlisle is definitely a good looking man.

"Really, my grandmother, Carlisle?" He laughed, looking at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck. He looks up at me, running his hand through his hair. My God, I see so much of E in him. It's really fucking scary!

"You're right Rose, no grandmother, I'm not that hard up. Not far from it, but not really there yet. Talk to me again in about a week or two. Then I might be that hard up!" We laughed while Carlisle put his arm around my shoulder.

"So where's Bella?"

"We don't know yet. We're still looking; Angela said Eric has her. We just don't know where. But I'm not so sure we can believe everything Angela says."

We had stopped walking. Carlisle moved to stand in front of me.

"I've known Angela for a long time Rose. I truly don't think she's helping them. She's a lot of things, Rose, but something this evil…I don't think so." I wanted to yell at him and hit him upside the head with my gun. But thinking about what he just said, I think he's right. Fuck, I hate being proven wrong. I overheard the 911 dispatcher over my radio calling for cops and ambulances over to the old Swan place. One male shot. Swan's house. _Fuck why didn't I think of that?_ I looked up at Carlisle and he was white as a ghost.

I put my hands on his shoulders. "You okay? You're not looking so good."

"Do…do you think it's Edward that's been shot?" he whispered, looking at me with pleading eyes. _Shit, I don't know!_

"We can't think like that okay. We'll just hope for the best until we find out any differently, okay." I watched his eyes get huge as he focused on something that was behind me. Next thing I knew I was being pushed to the ground. I heard the gun shot and my heart stop at the exact same moment. I flipped around on the ground seeing Laurent smile from the trees of the forest. We had walked further than I expected. He held his gun up to aim at me when shots were fired. Laurent fell to his knees and I approached him with a smirk, seeing him struggling to breathe from the shots of my officers. I lowered my gun at his head.

"I told you that you would regret messing with me." I pulled the trigger.

I was swarmed with officers. I pushed my way through needing to get to Carlisle. My heart sank seeing him lying on the ground still. _Oh God. _He had his hands over his stomach. Blood was covering his hands.

I started running to him. Yelling for someone to help me. As soon as I reached him I drooped to my knees.

"Carlisle?" I whispered.

He's eyes barley opened. "Hey, Rose," he said, coughing. I reached for his hands. "I'm good, I'm okay." I removed his hands and felt the tears in my eyes.

"Fuck." I grabbed my walkie-talkie. "I need help back here, now! Suspect shot and not breathing. Innocent bystander shot in the lower abdomen. I'm trying to stop the bleeding. I need medics back here NOW!" I tore my jacket off placing it over the wound. Trying my damndest to stop some of the bleeding.

"It's just a flesh wound," he said weakly.

"Please tell me you're not quoting Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

"I am. How bad is it Rose?"

"I've seen worse," I said, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks. I felt someone putting their hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see two paramedics with a stretcher standing there. I kissed Carlisle's forehead before standing up, giving the paramedics room. He smiled a weak smile at me. I followed them to the back of one of the ambulances sitting out front. There weren't enough paramedics. One went up front of the van and called in to the hospital, telling them an O.R was needed. The other paramedic was called off to resuscitate another officer.

I stood, holding his hand. "Tell Edward I love him please, Rose."

"What…NO!" I shook my head. "You can tell him yourself. I won't need to."

He barely squeezed my hand. "Don't lie to yourself, Rose. We both know that's not going to happen. I just wish I got a chance to meet Bella. Make sure she takes good care of him. For Amy and myself, Rose."

"I don't know what you're talking about! You'll get to meet Bella and see them happy."

"I'm so cold," Carlisle started, shaking. "I need help over here now!" I looked back down at Carlisle. His pupils were starting to dilate. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!

"Carlisle? Can you hear me?" His eyes rolled around a little.

"Rose, stop the pain. Please just make it go away!"

"Oh God," I whispered. I watched as his eyes rolled once more before closing. Then his breathing stopped. "I need fucking help over here!" I yelled. "Stay with me! Come on open your fucking eyes! Someone help me!" I started doing CPR. Pushing down in the center of his chest, 30 times. Pumping hard and fast. I tilt his head back and lift the chin. Pinching his nose and cover his mouth with mine. Blowing in two breaths. I checked for a pulse, but couldn't find one. "Goddamn it, I need fucking help!" I was panicking.

"Oh shit Edward, is that...oh God Edward, I'm so sorr..." I heard Bella saying.

"What the fuck happened, Rose?" Edward yelled and I looked at him with tear filled eyes. What could I say? _I'm sorry Edward it's my fault! Your dad saved me, only to get himself killed?_ "What the fuck happened? How the fuck did this happen?" Edward yelled at me again.

"Everything happened so fast, Edward…" I never finished as all our heads turned back as a gun fire was shot. Em pushed me to the ground putting his body over mine. Edward did the same thing to Bella. I pushed Em off of me getting up running towards a body that was now lying. I stopped dead in my tracks, seeing Angela bent over Esme. I pushed her out of my way. Trying to see what had just happened. Jesus! Angela was crying and yelling Esme's name. I looked at the Officer standing beside me as the area around me was in complete chaos.

"She came from behind me. Grabbed my gun and shot herself."

"How in the fuck did she get your gun?"

"She took it."

"Did you not have it snapped in the holster?"

"No, ma'am."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I looked back to Esme before I grabbed Angela, pulling her away from her mother. She fought against me. "I'll have your badge by the end of the day." I vowed.

"Let me go, she needs me!" She yelled through her sobs.

"She's gone sweetie, I'm sorry."

"No…no…no! She can't be!"

Bella walked up behind me and pulled Angela from me. Hugging her, telling her she's so very sorry. They both hugged, crying. "How can you console that bitch?" Edward spat at her as he stomped towards us. My head snapped around looking at one very pissed off Edward.

Angela cried harder, Bella held her closer, narrowing her eyes at Edward. "How can you say that, Edward?"

"Look at what she done to you, _Bella! _You're going to stand there acting like all is fuckin' fine and dandy in the world?"

Bella shook her head. None of us dared to say anything at this moment.

"What about me Bella? My dad just fucking died. Yet here you are hugging that bitch!"

"Hey bro, calm down," Em finally said.

"Fuck you, Emmett! I don't have to calm the fuck down. What the fuck happened to my dad, Rose?" He was going mad.

"He pushed me out of the way, Edward. I had my back turned to the woods. I didn't see him, but Carlisle did. He saved me."

He bent over, dry heaving. I stepped towards him to console him and he held his hand out stopping me.

"Edward!" Bella called for him as he stood up backing away from us. His eyes were glossed over like he was in some trance. "My dad dies, saving your fucking ass."

"Don't fucking talk to her that way, Edward!" Em growled, but I grabbed his arm stopping him. Edward was acting on his pain.

"You know what…Fuck you, Em! Fuck all of you. I don't need any of you in my life!" He glared at Bella once last time before he turned and walked away.

Em and Bella tried to go after him, but I stopped them both. "Give him some time. He needs to sort all this out in his head. He just needs a little time."

"He needs me," Bella cried into Emmet's chest as he held her from leaving

Not to sound like a bitch here or anything, but she should have thought about Edward before running to Angela. I know how Bella works, she has a wonderful heart. She tries to comfort everyone. But this time I agree with Edward. I still didn't trust Angela full heartedly.

We all watched Edward from a far. He had his head rested against Carlisle shoulder. I could see his shoulders shaking.

"I need to be there for him," Bella cried.

"No Bella." Emmet kissed her on the head. I think we all cried silently as we watched Edward speak into Carlisle's right ear before kissing his dad on the forehead. Edward looked towards us. The paramedics covered Carlisle's body as Edward punched the back of the ambulance before he stalked away.

…

..

.

**Yahhhhhhhhh soooooo were gonna go hide now….**

**DLIR- "Run Ari"**

**ARI- "Why the fuck did we kill him again?" *asks while running***

**DLIR- "Cuz…" *trips over a branch and falls.* "Run ARI…their coming…SAVE YOURSELF."**

**ARI- *Stops and chuckles at DLIR as she fell down to the ground until she focuses on the readers that were coming towards them with pitchforks and knives.* "IT WAS ALL DLIR's FAULT…she made me do it." *Ari backs away until she successfully bolts off leaving DLIR on the ground.**

**DLIR- "Ohh fuck," *DLIR is now surrounded with ANGRY readers as she kneels and prays….**

"**Our Edward, who art in Forks,****  
****Hallowed be thy sparkles.****  
****Thy Volvo comes,****  
****thy will be fast,****  
****on Earth as it is in the meadow.**

**Give you this day our daily blood,****  
****and forgive us our heartbeats,****  
****As we worship Carlisle for giving you life.****  
****Lead us into tempation,****  
****and deliver us to you.**

**For thine is the Vampire,****  
****the music and the hotness,****  
****forever and ever. Amen"**


	30. Weeping Willow

**Okay sooooo this is part 1 of 2. I was going to wait to post together but I had some crazy Spartan lovers hounding my ass for the last couple of weeks...sooooooooo Im gonna go straight to the story since all y'all are going through Spartan withdrawal. **

**Thank you Bella ami and Eifeltwr. XOXOXO love u both...**

**EPOV**

I had never felt so betrayed. I couldn't believe she would turn her back on me like that. Bella chose to comfort Ang instead of me.

I'd just lost the man I knew and loved as my father my whole life. A man who I loved with my whole heart.

Yet, Bella was consoling Ang over the loss of her newly discovered mother? That fucking cunt Esme? This is not happening.

Walking away from them wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I stopped at the gurney, looking down at the man that I barely recognized. He looks so pale and not anything like my dad had looked last time I spoke to him. I couldn't hold my tears back any longer, so I put my head on his shoulder and cried. Why did this have to happen? What had he done in life to make his deserve this fate? Surely it wasn't enough to have him ripped away from me?

Raising my head, I whispered in his ear. "I don't want you to worry about me, dad. I'll be fine with time. You're with mom again, it's where you belong. Just promise me one thing, dad." I felt myself chuckle as if he was with me now. "Promise me that you won't let that bitch, Esme, hurt you anymore. Have mom kick her ass for me, will ya? I love you, dad." I kissed his forehead and walked away.

I passed along the cars that filled the length of the road. I walked about two miles before I saw a moving vehicle coming towards me. It slowed to a creeping speed before it stopped about two foot in front of me. Great, some backwoods hill-jack is about to try to go all Deliverance on my ass.

"Where you heading, Junior ?" he asked, leaning over the front seat. The passenger window was rolled down as he waited for me to answer. Looking at him, I noticed he had to be in his late 60's.

"As far away as I can possibly get."

He nodded, sitting back up. "Well get on in Jr., I'll take you whereever you need to go."

"I can't ask you…"

He cut me off. "You're not asking anything Jr., I am telling you to get in the truck."

I got in, buckling my seat belt as he turned the truck around. "I don't recognize you from around here, where are you from?"

"A long ways away, but not far enough," I said, staring straight out the front window.

"What brings you to Forks then? Does your girlfriend live here?"

How does he know a girl brought me here? "No, she doesn't, she used to though. A lot of shi…stuff happened that brought us here. My heart was torn out more than once today."

"Sorry to hear that, Jr. So, what's her name? You said she used to live here. I've known everyone who's lived in this town for last 67 years."

"Bella Swan." Just saying her name made my stomach turn.

"Bella Swan! Charlie's kid? I haven't seen little Swan in years. You know I trained her dad when he started out as a cop. The Swan's are good people. All of them," he spoke quickly. "How is little Swan?"

I didn't answer him. I didn't want to talk about her or any of them for that matter.

He sensed my hesitation. "I understand, son. So, what's your name Jr.?"

"Edward." I looked out the side window, watching the trees go by.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Mark Woodruff."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes, trying to get my mind straight. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was being woken up by Mark.

"This is as far as I can go, Jr."

I rubbed my tired eyes, looking around. I was in downtown Seattle, sitting outside the Cab station.

"Thank you, Mark. How much do I owe you?" I ask, pulling my wallet out.

"Nonsense, Jr., you don't owe me anything. I know you've had a hard day. Just don't know why. But it was the least I could do for you." He smiled at me. "It's my good deed of the day. I try at least once a day. Today's bought me a week's worth. "

I smiled back before shaking his hand. "Thanks again, Mark. It was nice to meet you," I said, getting out of the truck.

"You too. Take care of yourself, Jr."

I shut the door, then started walking the six blocks to the motel that was my home. The whole way I refrained from thinking about her or any of them. Walking into the living room I sank down onto the couch, trying hard to figure out my next move.

I'm going home. I nodded, standing up I headed into my bedroom. I threw a couple of things into my bag. I didn't need much, I could replace everything once I got to Los Angeles.

I glanced down at the watch _she_ gave me for Christmas. I took it off, tossing it onto the bed and walked out of the room only to turn around to walk right back in. I grabbed the watch and shoved it in my bag. I grabbed the keys to the Lexus and left. I moped the entire drive to the airport. I was feeling the excruciating pain of losing my dad, mixed with the pain from losing her and my two best friends.

I could make new friends, I tried convincing myself. But I know that I will never find anyone like her.

After buying a one-way ticket to Los Angeles I sat down and started waiting for my plane. I only had six hours to wait. Turning my phone on I was a little sad to see that not one of them tried to contact me. Whatever, I don't need them, I tell myself and begin to wonder how many times I'm going to have to tell myself that before I believe it. While I was waiting I decided to call someone I haven't talked to in a while. Since before I was with her.

The phone rang five times before it was answered. "Wholly fuckin shit! Edward fucking Masen. Say it ain't so."

I chuckled. "Yes it's me."

"Well son of a bitch. Baby…Baby come here, you'll never guess who's on the phone!" I heard the phone being passed.

"Hello?" she asked, excitedly and I smiled.

"Ali!" I said happily.

She screamed so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear. A couple of people sitting around me were staring at me. No doubt hearing her screams.

"Oh my God, Edward! Where the hell have you been? Why haven't you called us? We miss you. Don't you miss us? I'm going to crawl though this phone and strangle you! How are you doing? Oh God! Are you still with that dreadful hussy? When are you going to come and see us? How are…"

I had to cut her off. "Ali, please breathe sweetie! Deep breaths inhale…exhale."

"Don't patronize me Edward!"

I laughed. "I would never do such a thing Ali, but to answer your questions. Here it goes, Seattle… no excuse for that one…yes, I've missed you both dearly…please strangle me…I've been a hell of a lot better…no I'm not with Ang anymore…and I'm coming to see you soon."

"Jazzy, Edward said he's not with the she-devil anymore! And he's coming to see us soon! Oh, I need to go shopping for a new outfit. Edward can't see me in my old clothes!"

The phone went dead. I threw my head back and laughed. In all her excitement she forgot I was still on the phone. Old clothes? Please! Ali never keeps her clothes long enough for them to become old. She wears them maybe twice then donates them. My phone buzzed in my hand.

"Did you forget I was still on the phone?"

"Oh my God Edward, I'm so sorry. I love you, here's Jazzy, I have to go shopping!"

"Edward?"

"Jazz, what's up man?"

"Not much, just trying to keep up with my lil whirlwind of a wife. You really are coming to see us, man?"

I smiled, knowing I'd soon see my newlywed friends. A couple months ago he was a nervous wreck to pop the question and then they run off and elope without anyone with them.

"Yes, I'm waiting in the airport now. I'm L.A bound, man."

"Coming to see your, dad?"

"No, I'm just coming home, man."

"You're not going to see your dad while you're here?"

I fucking wish man. "Jazz, dad was…um…dad is…yeah, dad died today."

"WHAT? What the fuck happened?"

I felt the tears threatening me. "I can't man, it's too soon. Give me time to get there, then I'll tell you okay." I heard my voice crack.

"Yeah, sure no problem man. Just know, me and Ali are here for you."

"I know…thanks Jazz. Hey, look I'll talk to ya soon, okay."

"Okay, take care of yourself Edward. Call me when you're home."

After I hung up with Jazz I felt completely lost. I missed her and wanted her here with me. But I think that ship has sailed. If not now, it will soon.

~(~(~(~(~(SMW)~)~)~)~)~

The flight was alright, I guess. I slept most of the way. The rest of my time I spent trying to rid myself of my new fan club of stewardesses. Once the plane landed I headed over to rent a car. I rolled my eyes, seeing the same guy as before behind the counter. But this time he was hitting on a different girl. After I got a car, I was ready to start heading home. As I sank into the plush seats of my rental and turned my phone back on. Still not a word from any of them.

Once I reached the gates of the house I froze. I couldn't take my foot off of the brake. Jose opened the gate for me, and looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. I finally made my way slowly up the driveway. Stopping in front of the house, I sat and stared at it. I was trying to convince myself to leave. I couldn't seem to make myself go in there. But I knew I had to. This is my home now.

Inhaling deeply, I turn the car off. Stepping onto the driveway, I shut the door only to lean the top of the car. I banged my head against the roof a couple of times before I heard someone laughing. I raise my head to see Tony standing in the doorway. Tony was my father's butler, since as far back as I can remember. He was more like family to us and I knew that when I tell him about my fathers passing it will break his heart.

"You're going to give yourself brain damage, young Edward." I would gladly take brain damage over this. Any fuckin' day. "You okay?" worry laced his voice. I shook my head no as I started walking towards him.

I clapped him on his back. "Tony, can you get everyone together for me in about ten minutes, please? I'll meet you all out back."

"Yes, Edward."

"Thank you, Tony."

Walking in the house I felt the sense of dread washing over me. This isn't how it should be. Dad should be sitting in the living room or be in his library, reading. Not lying somewhere on a cold hard metal table. Tears. I felt the tears once again. I need to hold myself together until after I tell everyone.

Calming myself the best I could, I walked out back to see Jose, Kyle, Tony and Fay sitting on the back patio talking quietly amongst themselves. As soon as Fay saw me she jumped up, ran to me and began hugging me.

"Edward! What brings you home, my dear boy? I thought that your father and that witch went to see you."

I kissed Fay on top of the head and asked her to please sit down. Everyone was staring at me.

"So…um…as you all can see ,I'm home. I wish I wasn't, but I am. You all have been like a family to me and my dad. So, I wanted to be the one to tell you. Dad was…dad was killed yesterday." Everyone gasped. "Oh and Esme killed herself."

Fay was the first to react. She stood up, walking over to me, before stopping in front of me and slapped me across the face.

"How dare you, Edward! How dare you make up such a lie about your father?" She stormed past me, crying.

I rubbed my check while glancing a look at Tony. He stood up and headed towards me. He came toe to toe with me, staring in my eyes before reaching his arms around me and hugging me.

"I'm sorry Edward, both for losing your father and Fay's reaction. You know how much she loved your father and you. Fay, well… she took to your dad as if he was her own son. Did you know she couldn't have children? After our second son was born as a stillborn the doctors finally told her she couldn't carry a baby. That's why she's so close to him. Please forgive her Edward, she didn't mean it, son. I have a feeling that she's taking it as losing her own sons, again."

I hugged him closer, crying for my own loss and for their loss. What kind of cruel world do we live in?

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Tony. I never knew. I need to know where my mom is buried. I want to put dad beside her."

"Certainly Edward; that would be lovely idea."

I watched Tony walk out of the room, leaving me with two very uncomfortable looking men. I walked away shaking my head. I had a lot to do. Starting with getting my dad's body back home. After forty minutes or so of phone calls, dad was scheduled to be flown back to L.A in two days.  
I sat staring at the computer screen for over a half hour. I couldn't think about what to do next. My phone started vibrating across the desktop, making me jump. After picking it up, glanced at the screen. Kitten. One of the hardest things I've had to do was hit the ignore button. She'd made her choice, she'd chosen Ang of all fuckin people over me. So, I did the right thing just now, right? The beeping noise let me know I had a new voicemail. Do I listen to it, or delete it? My mind is screaming delete that fuckin thing, but my heart is telling me to listen to it. So, in the end my heart won. Fucking piece of shit organ!

"Edward…where are you? I went by your place… you're not there. Please baby, call me back. I _need_to know you're okay. I love you."

Delete, delete, delete! You need to know where I'm at. Please! Give me a goddamn break! Go run back to Ang!

I spent the next ten minutes going back and forth with myself about blocking her calls. But after all is said and done I can't do that to her or to me. Tossing my phone next to me I tried to focus on what I still need to do.

After looking at the laptop screen for over an hour I slammed it shut. Picking my phone up, I dialed Jasper's number inviting them over tonight around eight.

A knock on the door startled me.

"Edward, may I come in please?" I looked up to see Fay's face peeping between the door and door frame.

"Of course you can." I stood, walking to the other side of the desk. I barely had time to catch her as she launched herself into my arms.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for everything," she cried into my shirt.

"Shh Fay, it's alright."

"No…no, it's not! I should have never reacted the way I did."

"Fay really, it's alright," I told her while rubbing her back.

"Edward…please tell me what happened?"

"Fay," I whispered, not really wanting to relive it. She held me tighter.

"I need to know, Edward."

And there it was. The mother in her coming out. She had every right to know what happened. I lead her over to the couch. We sat, never releasing our hold on one other. I told her everything, from Bella being kidnapped, to me walking away from dad's lifeless body.

Everything was quiet for a little while, until the front door burst opened. We both jumped at the sound. I felt a small smile tug on my lips as I heard Alice's voice yelling for me. Fay wiped her eyes while standing up.

"First thing tomorrow morning, Edward. We will go see your mother."

My heart sped up. "Fay do you…do you have any pictures of her?"

She gave me a gentle smile. "Of course dear, we will look at them tomorrow, okay? Go be with your friends, Edward." I stood up hugging her. She kissed me on my cheek.

"Edward…Edddward…ooohhhh Eddddward, where are you?"

I followed Fay out the door heading down the hallway, towards Alice.

"Edward, if you don't answer me right this minute," Alice yelled.

"Calm down sweetheart, he's here somewhere. He might be busy, darling."

"Busy? Busy? Oh hell no! He better get un-busy and come see me right now!"

I chuckled, quickly striding down the steps, seeing her facing Jasper with one hand on her hip. Her other hand was in Jasper's face pointing at him. Jasper saw me first, smiling as he looked around Alice.

"Alice."

"Don't you interrupt me Jasper Whitlock! I'm not throu…"

"Alice, baby…"

"What did I just say Jasper? You don't want to feel the wrath of me too, do you? Edward is going to get it. You want some too? I have plenty to go around!" Alice was definitely a force to be reckoned with. She may be short…like 4 foot 10 inches short. But man, is she scary! I stood at the bottom of the steps watching her put the fear of God in Jasper.

"Ali cat."

She spun at the sound of my voice, looking at me. She stood there for a couple of seconds. I watch a smile come and go. To be replaced with tears then…oh fuck, anger. Goddamn it, she is pissed. She stormed towards me causing me to back up. She stopped right in front of me. We were toe to toe. Face to chest.

"Where the fuck have you been? Why haven't you called us? All this time and nothing from you!" She punched me in the stomach. "I really want nothing more than to kick your ass, Edward! How could you do that to us? We were family, Edward! You are the only family we have here. And you just disappeared from us! What the fuck were you thinking?" Again she punched me in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, Ali cat."

"We've really missed you." I pulled her to me hugging her.

"Sorry Ali cat, I promise never to do that again. I've missed you too, sweetie."

After I was back in Alice's good graces we sat down talking about anything and everything. After we'd laughed and cried, about everything, Jasper started asking questions about Bella. I just shrugged them off, telling him I really didn't want to talk about her. I can't tell you how many times my phone has gone off. All messages from either Em, Rose, Bella and Ang. Fuck all of them! I don't have a motherfucking thing to say to any of them.

"Will you please answer your phone, Edward?"

The stupid thing was vibrating across the table again. I pick it up, staring at the screen. Bella was calling again, so I hit the send button just to hang up on her and turn the power off.

"There, now they can't call any more," I said smiling.

"That wasn't very nice, Edward," Alice scolded me.

"And what she did was nice, Alice?" Alice shook her head.

"I'm not saying that, Edward, but by what you've said about Bella, she has a heart of gold. I honestly believe that she was trying to comfort her friend."

I laughed. "Friend? They aren't friends, Alice. I mean goddamn, she was fucking me! Some friend she is then. Fucking her friends' husband. Not the type of friend I want. "

Alice was on her feet in no time leaning over me. "Do you hear yourself, Edward? You can't blame only her! You were fucking her too. It wasn't just her. Sometimes shit brings people closer together! You don't know what those two went through together. They were being held against their will, Edward! They had to stick together. Can't you see, they needed each other."

"Oh, that's just fucking great. Just exactly what I fucking need Alice, my wife and the girl I'm fucking to be friends! Oh joy! Maybe we can have a fuckin' threesome!"

Alice smacked me across the face. "Don't raise your goddamn voice to me, Edward! I won't put up with your shit. She's not some girl you're fucking, she's your goddamn girlfriend, Edward!"

I rubbed my cheek. What the hell is it with the women smacking me today?

"Was Alice, she was my girlfriend. She chose Ang. So, as far as I care, she can go fuck herself! Or Ang for that matter. Cause I really could care fucking less."

Alice shook her head, walking away from me. She grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him up and towards the front door. "If that's really how you feel Edward, then you don't deserve Bella. I don't even know her, but from what you've told us, she's better than you. You deserve to be alone and miserable at best. You are being very irrational. And I for one don't like it at all."

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing up.

"Somewhere far away from you, Edward!"

Jasper turned his head mouthing he would call me later. With that, the door slammed behind them.

Was I being irrational? I didn't think so. She hurt me more than she could ever know. Mentally and physically exhausted from the shit storm called my life I wanted to sleep. Maybe I could sleep for the next ten years or so. Walking upstairs to my old room, I shut the door behind me, throwing myself on my bed. I tried to get comfortable, but I couldn't. Standing up, I took my clothes off. Laying back down, I got under the covers.

Rolling over onto my side I looked out the window noticing it was starting to get dark. I ran my hand down my face before rolling onto my back. I was almost asleep when my door flew open.

It flew open so hard I'm sure it made a dent in the wall when it hit. I sat up quickly, trying to get my eyes to focus in the now darkened room. I blinked more than once. It couldn't be. I was staring at one pissed looking Bella.

"Shit Bella! What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, throwing my hand over my heart. She scared the shit out of me.

"You fucking left me? Why are you here?"

"I asked you first!" I shot back.

"Stop fucking calling me that, Edward."

She looked pissed, but her eyes were looking me over as she glared at me with lust. She closed the door, locking it behind her.

I gave myself a mental slap, why didn't I think about that?

She started walking towards me slowly. I watched as she walked, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Uh…Bella you reall…"

She cut me off. "I'm going to warn you one more time, Masen! Stop calling me Bella."

Clearing my throat. "Okay then…um, can you stop undressing?" Did I just say that?

She stopped once she was at the edge of the bed. Cocking her head to the left she smirked at me.

"Why? You're naked so I just thought I should be also." She finished taking all off her clothes off. Holy shit. This is so fucking wrong!

I started shaking my head. "No, you need to leave. We aren't doing this Bel…I mean you!"

She licked her lips while climbing up on my bed. Slowly, oh so fucking slowly, she crawled towards me. Her breasts dangled down deliciously. Now I'm a man, so I can't help it if a certain part of me is happy to see her.

She noticed. Stopping just shy of my dick she looks up at me smiling. "This seems to think different, Masen," she said before grabbing my dick.

Insert very loud moan here! Fuck, fuck, fuck. Stop this shit now Edward. Truth be told, I was going too. Lord knows I was going to, until she yanked the sheets from my body. She didn't even give me time to blink before her mouth was engulfing my dick. After a few seconds she stopped looking at me.

"I've waited too long for this. Don't ever make me go without you again!" Then she wrapped her hot lips around the head of my dick and moaned as she slid her mouth down it.

I was helpless, I couldn't do anything, but throw myself back onto the bed and moan like the whore I am! This is where the angel would be sitting on my right shoulder, telling me how wrong it is. And the devil would be sitting on my left, telling the angel to shut the fuck up.

But no. Instead I had the devil at my right, sitting with the angel giving each other a fist bump. The angel was smoking a cigarette; his lil' halo was hanging crooked while the devil was eating popcorn.

Fucking traitors!

I need to stop her; she's not my girlfriend anymore. We can't do this shit again. I moaned like a mother fucker as she worked her mouth up and down my dick, slowly at first and then picking up some pace. All reasoning went right out the goddamn window. I held her long hair back so I could see; she kept looking to me with my hard dick pumping in and out of her wet mouth. I groaned so fucking loud as she worked my dick, she occasionally choked a bit, but kept going. I was in heaven. It was one of the most amazing blow jobs she has ever given me.

I felt all the stress of the last couple days filtering up my dick ready to be released. I felt my balls twinge. I got so close I swear I was going to burst in her mouth. But I managed to compose myself before telling her to stop. She came back up to me and kissed me. "You know, you can come in my mouth if you want!"

Jumping Jesus on a motherfucking pogo stick, I just about lost my shit then!

"But I want to cum in your pussy." What? No…no…no Edward! What the fuck are you thinking? I'm thinking that I'm gonna get laid! That's what the fuck I'm thinking!

With that comment Bella's eyes lit up and she told me to sit up. I did as she said and watched her turn over and get on all fours. Oh thank you baby Jesus!

"You better fuck me hard, I'm ready to cum."

Oh shit, thank you Mary and Joseph, Buddha, Arnold Schwarzenegger and whomever else I didn't name a-fuckin-men!

I kneeled behind her and aimed my dick with my hand. I rubbed the head of it on her extremely wet pussy and she moaned, "Just fuck me! Please!"

I had to obey and as I not so gently pushed my dick inside her she thrust backward quickly as I watched my dick disappear inside her. It felt fucking incredible! I forgot how good she felt wrapped around me.

I didn't take long for my furious rhythm, she screamed and called out my name, her ass cheeks slapping against my hips!

It only took a few minutes, but I came so hard I thought I was going to pass out! My dick exploded inside her and she let out the loudest cry I've ever heard.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Now what, you stupid fucker? Now she's going to think everything is just fucking dandy! I backed away from her. She flipped over onto her back watching me make my slow exit.

"Where are you going?"

Away from you, you devil woman! "Uh…I need to clean off."

She was up and across the bed grabbing me before I could say…stop? See what I mean? Devil woman! She has some sort of mind and movement voodoo shit goin on.

"NO! You are going to lay down with me Edward."

I started pulling my arm from her grasp. "No Bella, I'm not. I think you should get dressed and leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward!"

"Oh yes the fuck you are! You're leaving right now."

The phone started ringing, making me turn my head to the left which proved to be a huge fucking mistake! As soon as I broke eye contact with her she jumped me. Let me clear this up real quick for ya'. When she jumped me, it wasn't in a good way. I was trying to get to the ringing phone while she did some WWE bullshit and tackled my ass.

"You will not treat me like a whore, Edward!" she yelled, while punching me in the chest.

"Well fuck Bella, if the shoe fits!"

And here's a lil' tip for you guys out there. Never and let me say that again. Never say that to a woman. Especially if the woman is on top of you, kicking your ass!

I felt bad as soon as the words were out of my mouth. But what can I do? I can't take them back. So, I took it like a man. When she went ape shit on my ass - Bruce Lee doesn't have shit on a pissed off Bella - I laid there while she screamed and hit me. Someone knocking on my door saying my name brought me to my senses. I started yelling for help. Why you might ask? Cause she was scaring the hell out of me! Plus she's kicking my fucking ass.

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" I felt a slap across my face.

Jumping up I realized a lot of things at once. One I was still naked when I jumped up, my dick hanging freely. Two, when I did jump up I landed on the floor face first. Three, Fay was staring at my naked ass. Four, Bella is nowhere to be seen. Five, it was all a fucking dream.

The floor was bone chilling cold. I rolled over on my back.

"Boy put that thing away! I don't want to see that."

"Fuck, sorry Fay," I said, pulling the sheets down from the bed to cover my junk up.

"What in the devils name had you in here screaming for your life?"

"I must have been dreaming."

"Well Jasper is on the phone for you."

I nodded my head. Once Fay walked out I reached my hand up on the table grabbing the home phone. Only I just didn't grab the phone I grabbed the base too. It landed on my face like it was going about 100 miles per hour.

"FUCK!" I yelled, throwing it off my face. Rubbing my now throbbing nose I hit the send button.

"What?" I growled. Fuck that shit hurts.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa easy man."

Rolling my eyes at him. "What's up?" I asked debating with myself if I really wanted to move or not. Not really wanting anymore fucking injuries at the moment. I lay still on the floor.

"Well, I tried to call ya last night. But Fay didn't want to wake you up."

Last night? What the hell is he on? I raised my head to look at the clock on the bedside table. Sure enough, 9:45 am.

"Didn't think I slept that long."

"Yeah well, Alice is still really pissed. But hey, we all know she don't stay mad long. Anyways, I'm sending her shopping in a couple of hours and wanted to know if you would like to hang out? I know you have to make all the arrangement. I just thought it might take your mind off of everything for a few."

"That would be great Jazz. Um, let me give you a call back. I know this morning we're going to mom's grave. Then I need to talk to them about burying dad beside her."

After about ten promises that I would in fact call him back, we hung up. I jumped... okay that's a bold face lie. I carefully stood up, not wanting to fall again and grabbed some clothes. Shower or no shower? Shower or no shower? Shower or no shower? After weighing out the pros and cons of taking a shower I decided not to tempt fate anymore right now and went against the shower. I'll take one later, when I'm not destined to crack my head open.

So, after getting dressed I walked downstairs. Looking for Fay and Tony. I didn't have to look long, they were both standing in the kitchen. Tony had Fay wrapped in his arms. Fay was resting her head against Tony's shoulder.

"Morning," I said softly. Fay jerked away from Tony.

"Nice to see you with some clothes on, Edward."

I stopped mid-step, turning my head to look at her. "You know good and well Fay you more than enjoyed the view of my naked ass," I smirked as she blushed.

Walking over to the refrigerator, I opened it grabbing the orange juice.

"What time would you like to go, Edward?"

Shrugging my shoulders and taking a big drink out of the carton. I felt a slap on the back of my head, causing me to choke on the orange juice as it flew from my mouth and nose. Let me tell ya' something. Having orange juice coming out your nose is not a very nice feeling. Just sayin'.

"What do you think you're doing, young man?" Fay asked with her hands on her hips.

Once I stopped coughing. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Well, I was taking a drink of orange juice. Until someone smacked me on the back of the head."

"Then drink it like a normal human. Out of a damn cup!"

"Well, this is how I drink it at home, Fay. And who appointed you the king of orange juice? You damn orange juice Nazi!"

She lost it she threw her head back and laughed. Once she was calmed she walked back over to me hugging me.

"Oh my sweet, Edward! I've missed our banters. Thank you for the laugh, sweetheart."

I chuckled at her kissing her on the temple. "Anytime my sweet darling Fay."

Once we made plans to visit mom's grave I walked outside to smoke, turning on my cell phone.

First thing I noticed was over fifty texts. Next thing was my voicemail was full. Taking a deep breath I opened the first text.

~Yo bro where the fuck did you go? Bella's been at your house so many times I've lost count. You need to fuckin let someone know where you are! Em~

Delete.

"Edward, where the fuck are you? Bella is about to lose her fucking mind trying to find you. Grow the fuck up, Masen! I know what Bella did was wrong. But damn it Edward, you're acting like she chose Ang over you. You know good and damn well she didn't. I love you, Rose~

Delete.

I just deleted the rest without looking at them. Same thing went for the voicemails. I didn't want to hear or read about poor little Bella, and how I did her wrong. Fuck that and fuck them! They all can kiss my ass and go to hell for all I care.

"You ready?"

I turned to see Fay and Tony standing together waiting for me. I nodded my head and followed them out to their car. The ride was short and quiet. The graveyard had a black iron fence around it.

We walked towards the black iron fence that surround the grounds. Tony opened the gate and held it for us to enter. I looked for headstones, but couldn't find any. This was an odd cemetery. Shouldn't there be rows and rows of plots? I followed them to the far left corner of the cemetery.

I noticed a huge weeping willow tree. As we got closer I also noticed a small pond. Fay patted my shoulder motioning to a headstone that was directly under the tree.

"There's your mom, Edward," she whispered while kissing my cheek. She walked away holding onto Tony's hand, leaving me alone. I guess they were giving me privacy for which I loved them both even more in that moment.

Slowly I made my way over to the head stone. Once I was in front of it I sat down. Fuck I should have brought her flowers!

"Hey mom," I whispered, my voice cracking. Clearing my throat I began again. "Hey mom, sorry I haven't visited you sooner, but I just found out about you. I wish I could remember you. Your voice, your laugh, but most of all your face. But I can't. I haven't even seen a picture of you yet, but I wish I didn't need one. But Fay told me she has pictures of you. I can't wait to see them.

"Um, I really hate to be the one to say this to you, but dad will be here soon mom. I'm sure you already know though. But I want him with you. So, I'm going to do everything I can to have him beside you, where he should be. I want you to know mom, I'm not mad at you for telling dad to keep you a secret. From all the stories I've heard about you, you're a wonderful woman. I just wish I knew you better. Is it wrong of me to say I miss you? I missed having a mother around. Sure Esme was there, I guess. But we were never close. I never got the mothering from her I'm told I received from you."

I sat there for a little while talking and thinking. I told her everything about my life. I stood up, leaning over the top of the headstone.

"I miss you mom and I love you," I whispered, kissing the headstone. I turned and walked away walking towards Tony and Fay. My only family left.

"Who do I talk to about placing dad beside mom?"

Fay gave me a small smile. "That would be you, Edward."

What? "Huh?"

"Your dad bought this land; they were going to build a house out here. Amy loved it so much. So your dad was going to build her a little cottage. A place where she could go to escape when she needed to. But it never happened. Not long after they bought it, Amy got sick. Carlisle was busy taking care of you and her that he never had the chance to have it built for her. So after she passed away he thought this would be the perfect place for her. Under the willow tree where she used to sit and read to you for hours at a time. I really do wish you remembered her, Edward. She was such a loving person."

I wiped the tears off of Fay's face, pulling her into a hug.

"I wish I could to, Fay. I really do. She sounds wonderful."

"You're a lot like her, Edward. Your heart is filled with so much love, just like her. You have her eyes and crazy hair, but you have your father's damn grin! The one that leaves women speechless. You also got your cockiness from him, too." She looked up at me, patting my cheek. "You're a good mixture of both, Edward. I see so much of them in you."

Getting back into the car my head was swimming with everything. Who do I call about this? Surly I can't just bury someone on my land! Sighing I throw my head back on the car seat. Too much shit, so little time. By the time we got back to the house I had a plan.

**Sooooo dont feel obligated to review...part 2 is coming shortly xoxoxoxo Hope u enjoyed it **


	31. Weeping Willow part 2

**Thank you Bella AMI and EifelTwr...xoxoxo love u two...thank you for everything you do.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**DLIR- "Can I get a whoop whoop?" *listens* "I said...can I get a whoop whoop!"**

***Smack***

**DLIR- "OWWW...What the FUCK ARI..."**

**ARI- "What the fuck is with the whoop whoop?"**

**DLIR- "I got part 2 back and ready to post...so can I get a WHoop Whoop?"**

**Ari- "No"**

**DLIR- "Oh come on...don't be a party pooper...SAY IT...OUT LOUD...you know you want to!"**

**ARI- "Just post the god damn thing"**

**DLIR- "NO...not until you say it."**

**ARI- *rolls eyes* Your such a loser DLIR. *looks around the room***

**DLIR- "I wont post till you say it..."**

**ARI- *rolls a piece of paper to make a home made mega phone. She holds it up to her mouth.* "CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?"**

**DLIR- *Smiles and nods***

**ARI- "HOW BOUT NOW?"**

**DLIR- *nods again.***

**ARI- "GOOD. NOW POST THE GODDAMN CHAPTER RIGHT THIS SECOND DLIR. I WILL NEVER SAY WHOOP WHOOP...SO SIT AT YOUR COMPUTER AND CLICK YOUR LITTLE MOUSE OVER THE BROWSER WINDOW AND TYPE...W AS IN WINTER..."**

**DLIR- "I know how to log into fanfiction you mean woman."**

**ARI- "W as in wallet. W as in Walter. Then DOT as in a small circle."**

**DLIR- "OKAY OKAY...I get it...geez"**

**ARI- *sticks tongue out* "Good. You know you love me DLIR...Now I just want to hear you SAY IT...OUT LOUD!"**

**Previously in SMW...**

"You're a lot like her, Edward. Your heart is filled with so much love, just like her. You have her eyes and crazy hair, but you have your father's damn grin! The one that leaves women speechless. You also got your cockiness from him, too." She looked up at me, patting my cheek. "You're a good mixture of both, Edward. I see so much of them in you."

Getting back into the car my head was swimming with everything. Who do I call about this? Surly I can't just bury someone on my land! Sighing I throw my head back on the car seat. Too much shit, so little time. By the time we got back to the house I had a plan.

...

PART 2

1. Call Jasper. Tell him I'll meet him in about two hours. (Check.)

2. Call the police? Ask them who I contact about a funeral on my land. (Check. - Not as easy as the first task. They asked me a million and one questions about who it was I was trying to bury. Why I wanted to bury them on my land. My name, my address, my phone number and my social security number. Okay so they didn't really ask for my social security number. But fuck I was waiting for them to.)

3. Call the court house for a zoning permit. (Check. - Why you ask? Because apparently it needs to be zoned before I can bury dad there. Strange, but whatever!)

4. Call the Funeral Director to get everything going. (Check. - Going to the Funeral home at 1pm tomorrow to talk with them and pick everything out.)

Now that all of that is over with, it's time to fucking un-wind and go out with Jazz. Walking back downstairs I see Fay sitting on the couch with a box sitting in front of her on the table.

"What have ya' got goin' on Fay?" I asked, flopping down beside her.

"The pictures you wanted to see. I found some of them."

Oh fuck me! With all this other stuff going on I forgot about the pictures of my mom.

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

Fay looked at me. "We can do this later Edward."

Nope, not going to happen. I still had plenty of time before I was meeting Jazz. I wanted to see these pictures, so I threw my arm around Fay, pulling her closer to me.

"Let's see what ya' got, Fay."

The first picture was of a young woman with curly reddish brown hair, bright green eyes and a smile that would stop a man dead in his tracks. My mom was gorgeous. I realize that I do have her hair and eyes. Picture after picture, Fay and I laughed and cried.

There were only a handful of pictures that didn't have all three of us in them. Fay said dad would sneak up on mom reading or playing with me to take them. The rest Fay or Tony took of us three. We looked like a happy little family. Even when mom was sick she was still beautiful. Her smile was something to see.

I picked out a picture of all three of us. I was sitting on mom's lap, I was maybe six months old, and Dad was sitting behind mom with his arm wrapped around both of us. And we were sitting under the willow tree. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces, while I was busy trying to eat my hand.

I asked Fay if I could keep this one. She told me they were all mine. I nodded, standing up and grabbing the picture in one hand and the box in my other. Kissing Fay on the head and thanking her for these. I walked back to my room. Setting the box on my bed I went to the bedside table and picked up the silver picture frame that sat alone.

I shook my head taking the picture from the frame. I ripped it in half tearing Esme out of my graduation picture, leaving only dad and me. I open the drawer and put it in the table, the other half I crumbled up, throwing away. Putting the picture of my true family in the frame, I smile and set it beside my bed. I notice the time and yell at Fay and Tony, letting them know I'm going out.

Fifteen minutes later I'm sitting at the bar waiting for Jazz when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around coming face to face with fucking Alice!

"Shit."

"Not happy to see me, Edward?"

"Not if you're going to spend your time here beating on me."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "I've got better things to do with my time than to beat on your worthless ass."

I smiled at her. "Then by all means sit down, Ali cat."

She sat on my right as Jazz sat on my left. We sat at the bar, drinking and talking for about an hour until a booth became empty. Once sitting down Alice started on me.

"So, Edward, what's new?"

"Nothing."

"Have you talked to Bella?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Don't want to."

"What about Emmett?"

"What about Em?"

"You going to talk to him again?"

"Nope."

"How's that going to work?"

"How's what going to work, Alice?"

"Not talking to him. You are in business together right? So, how are you going to work and have meetings with him if you're not talking to him?" She smiled at me.

The bitch actually smiled a "cat that just the canary" smile at me. She had me and she fucking knew it! Why the fuck didn't I think about that?

"I dunno," I mumbled.

Her smile got bigger. "What was that Edward? I didn't hear you."

"Alice leave him alone, darlin'."

Thank you, Jasper! I owe you a beer or two or twenty. After that, everything was fine. The drunker I became, the more I talked about Bella. The more I talked about Bella, the worse I felt. So, maybe I did overreact. No…No I didn't. She hurt me. I didn't overreact about anything! After sitting and talking about Bella for about an hour, I excused myself to take a piss.

Forty five minutes later, I was sitting at the table again, minus a short little dark haired demon. Yes, I know forty five minutes later. So, I had to stop every let's say two feett to lean against the wall. Hey, it's not my fault the room was moving. Anyways, after sitting back down Jasper had that look like I know something you don't know.

I rubbed my eyes so I could focus on the real Jasper. Not the four I was seeing. I pointed my finger at him.

"You," I said and he chuckled.

"Over to your left, Edward." So, I moved my finger to the left. "Your other left."

"Stop fuckin moving then, Jazz."

He laughed again. "I'm not moving fuck face! You're just fucking drunk, man!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. So, what's with the smile and where's the demon child you call your wife?"

"I'm smiling because I'm happy you're here. And as far as my wife she's making a phone call."

"Who is she calling this late at night?"

"I think you need another drink."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but the room started to spin too much, so I opened them back up.

"You trying to get me drunk, man? If you are, just so you know, cuz I don't swing that way! I'm strictly for the pussy man."

"Not tryin' to get ya' drunk. You're already there and that's nice to know."

Alice sat back down beside Jasper.

"Allllllllli caaaaaaaaaaaat. Who were you calling?"

She looked at Jasper, nodding to him. His smile got even wider. And that's the last thing I remember. Well that and my forehead making friends with the tabletop.

The next morning…afternoon…okay, okay…evening, when I woke up I dragged myself out of the bed, stumbling to the shower. Once I was inside with the hot water running down my body I closed my eyes. Only to open them quickly.

"Son of a mother fucking whore!"

Fuck me sideways bitches! How in the fuck did this happen? I missed my appointment at the fucking funeral home. Shit, damn, fuck my life! I quickly jump out of the shower, wrapping the towel around my waist. I run out the bathroom and down the stairs.

I ran into the kitchen. You ever see those cartoons where they are running and try to stop but they can't. Yep, that's me right now. My arms go around like a windmill. My legs looking like scissors opening and closing. My face, I'm sure looked like something straight from a horror movie. I grabbed a hold of the counter, trying to stop myself. But I think it just made it worse. I came to a sudden stop, but my legs came out from underneath me. I landed on the floor with an oomph. The wind was knocked out of me as I lay there trying to catch my breath.

Fay's head popped over the counter looking at me on the floor.

"Edward you know if you really wanted to show me your naked body again, you could just walk in here like a normal person. No need to go through all the dramatics," she said, laughing.

I finally caught my breath. "Oh, ha haa very fuckin' funny Fay!" I said, standing up. That's when I noticed my towel wasn't around hips anymore. Nope, it's lying on the floor. "SHIT!" I yelled, only making Fay laugh harder. Bending over to grab my towel, I make fast work and wrap it back around my waist. "What's with you, woman? I could have cracked my damn skull open!" I glared at the mop she was holding.

"You could have Edward, but you didn't my dear boy. Now, are you done with your nudist ways? Or are you going to show me more?" Her face was so red from laughing at me.

"I'm done," I spat, only making her laugh harder than before.

"Okay, okay what would you like for supper?"

"Fay, I missed my appointment!"

"I changed it for you. When I tried to wake you up at eleven this morning you wouldn't budge. So, I called and they said you can come in first thing in the morning."

I smiled. Have I ever said how much I love this woman? I walked around the counter give her a huge hug.

"Thank you, Fay! I love you."

She hugged me back. "No need for the sappy shit, Edward! That's what family's do. They look out for each other."

I felt the tears and before I could stop them they were falling down my face. Family, that's what family does for each other.

The rest of the night flew by. I think, I really wouldn't know since I was sleeping again. I wake up around six fifteen the next morning. Scratching my bare chest I walk to the bathroom. I take a quick shower, and then shave. After I was dressed, I head downstairs. Yes, I walked this time. Fay was already in the kitchen, the coffee was made and she was cooking. I sat down at the bar, smiling.

"You want some coffee, Edward?"

I stood up. "I'll get it, Fay."

"You're damn straight you will, Edward! What do I look like your maid or something?"

I stopped walking and looked at her. Then we both busted out laughing.

"Nah, if you were my maid Fay, you would be wearing one of those little French maid outfits!" I said, wagging my eyebrows at her.

She smacked my arm, shaking her head. "You have problems Edward, if you want to see me in one of those skimpy outfits."

We joked around while we waited for the food to cook. After it was ready, Tony joined us, we sat down eating, no one talked for about fifteen minutes. Fay broke the silence.

"Edward, would you like for us to go with you today?"

I really haven't thought about it. I thought they would just go. I looked up from my plate.

"Well truth be told Fay, I just kinda thought you both would go with me," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"We didn't want to intrude, Edward," Tony said.

I shook my head. "You're not intruding, Tony. We're family. I need you guys there with me."

It's true, I did need them there. Someone would have to smack me to keep me straight. And who better than Fay?

After we had eaten, we headed out to the funeral home. It wasn't really too far away. I got out of the car and slowly made my way to the double doors, opening them I was hit with cold air and soft music playing. An older gentleman walked out into the hallway from one of the doors on the left. He was tall and thin wearing a black suit. He smiled at me walking towards me, his hand held out in greeting as I forced myself not to take a step or ten backwards.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Masen."

Ah and you must be a reason for some of my nightmares! You freakishly tall, scary looking motherfucker! I felt a smack on my back which brought me out of my musing.

"Yes, that's me and you are?" Satan's son?

I'm Ezra Cooper, please follow me."

What I heard was... I'm Lucifer, come take a walk on the dark side with me and explore my deadly ways.

FUCK THIS! Get me the fuck out of here right now! I turned to walk back out, but Fay pushed me back. So, here I am following Lucifer to his dungeon where he's going to make me…me…well fuck, I don't know, but I'm sure it's going to be scary! He sat down at the head of a long table. "Please sit down," he said looking at us.

Yeah, I bet you would like that wont ya! You think we're easy prey or some shit. Well you haven't seen my karate kid moves have ya, goat fucker? The crane…

"Edward what the fuck are you doing?" Fay hissed in my ear pushing me into a chair.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What were you doing with your hands and feet? You looked like I don't know you were going to start dancing or something. You had your arms raised and one foot off the ground."

I smack my head. Fuck here I thought I was doing it in my head. I looked up at Lucifer, but he was looking down at papers that were in front of him. Don't fuck with me Lucifer, I'll go all wax on wax off on your ass!

"So, Edward do you know what type of burial you would like?"

Uh what? "Uh…do what now?"

He explained the different burials for different religious beliefs. I wanted something plain. No need to go all out. Dad wouldn't want that. So, I told him as much.

After we decided on that, next was the casket. Wow, I never knew there were so many to choose from. It's almost like buying a car. So many makes and models. I had Fay and Tony help me pick one. After we picked the one we wanted Lucifer, oh I mean Ezra, asked what we would like dad buried in.

Shit, I forgot his suit at home. Then I noticed Tony giving Ezra the garment bag with dad's suit, tie and shoes. I looked at him, smiling as he winked at me. See what I mean. I needed my family. Everything was set up.

We decide that it will be held on Friday, which is two days away at 1:45pm. After shaking Lucifer's hand, I all but ran out of there. That fucker is creepy! When we were all in the car, Tony turned around to look at me in the backseat.

"What was the problem in there?"

My eyes got huge. "That dude is creepy as hell, Tony!"

Tony laughed at me. "I thought so too," he said, turning back around.

The ride to the house was once again quiet. Everyone was trapped inside their own thoughts. I didn't even realize we were back at the house until I heard the car door slam. Getting out, I walked inside and right back outside. I need to smoke and clear my head. Walking around the pool to the chaise lounge I sat down. Lighting a cigarette, I took my phone from my pocket. Dialing the number I hit send.

"Edward?" I heard a lot of noise and people shushing others. What the hell?

"What's going on Jasper? You at a party, man?"

"Oh…um…huh no, no party, man. Alice had the TV turned up really loud," he sounded nervous. Jasper never gets nervous.

"Jasper?"

"Look man I got to go…um…take the dog out, bye!"

He hung up on me! Wait a goddamn minute. Jasper doesn't have a fucking dog! He hates dogs. So, I call him right back, but he must have turned his phone off because it went straight to voicemail. That motherfucker!

"Jazz, call me back ASAP! I need to talk to you, man. Dad's funeral is Friday."

I ended the call, sighing as I set my phone down. I debated on whether or not to text Bella. But I choose not to. I missed her like fucking crazy. But I need to get over it and focus on myself. Closing my eyes I must have dozed off for a minute. My phone ringing woke me up. I reached for the phone with my eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" I asked, yawning.

"Hey man, just got your message. Friday we'll be there."

"Okay."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just tired. You busy tomorrow?"

"Oh, uh tomorrow, um yeah, I got a lot to do, man."

Why do I feel like he's trying to avoiding me? "Really, doing what?"

"Oh, well um, you know Edward, I'm taking Alice shopping."

I'm calling bullshit right there! Jasper does not shop! "Oh yeah, that's cool, man. You taking the cat to the vet also? How did the walk with the chicken go?" Let's see what he says about that.  
"Oh thanks Edward, I forgot about that! Yeah, I have to do that to. And the walk was good!"

What the fuck?

"Are you on drugs, man?" I asked.

"What? No not you, I'm talking on the phone," he whispered. "Yeah, I did that too, Edward. It was cool to see the artwork Edward."

What the fuck is he talking about? And why does he keep saying my name?

"Alright, tell your goat I said hello. And don't forget to lick the cow balls, man."

"Okay, Edward I won't forget that, Edward! Have a good night, Edward." He hung up.

Am I missing something here? Did my friend get kidnapped and probed by an alien and I didn't get the fucking memo? Or is he just a fucking idiot? Yeah, I'm going with the idiot part! I knew in time from him wearing those cowboy hats, that they'd eventually cut the circulation to his brain. Shaking my head, I got up and walked inside. Tomorrow I have a busy day.

I'm going out to mom's grave to visit her for a little while; with flowers this time. Fay told me my mother loved orchids, so I ordered her some white and purple ones. Yes they told me what type they were. Do I remember? Hell fucking no, I'm a man; come on! When I was in my room I laid down, not even bothering taking my clothes off. It's been an exhausting week, so cut me some slack! I think I was sleeping before my head even hit the pillow. I woke up to my phone screaming in my ear.

"What?"

"God, is that anyway to answer your phone, Edward?"

Sighing I roll over. "What do you want at this ungodly hour of...?" I opened my eyes to look at the clock. "FIVE FORTY FIVE IN THE GODDAMN MORNING, ALICE?" I yelled at her.

"The days half over Edward." She giggled.

"I hate morning people!"

"Oh, come on. Go to breakfast with me."

"No."

"Please Edward! Like we used to, just me and you talking, please. I've missed our talks, Edward."

"Have your alien ass probed husband go with you!"

"What are you talking about Edward? You know what. Never mind! Please, please, please I don't ask for much. Just new shoes every week. Oh and clothes to match my new shoes. And then I need handbags to match my new shoes and clothes. Can't forget the new sunglasses to match all of them. Then of course new jewelry. Oh and new bra and pant…"

"ALIRIGHT ALICE! I've heard enough, please for the love of God shut up! I will go with you as long as you promise not to talk about your new bra and panties!"

She laughed. "God Edward, you're so easy! Nothing ever changes. Same trick still works on you."

Fuck me running! She's right. She always used that on me when she wanted something! Slick lil' demon child.

"Where are we meeting, Ali cat?"

"Oh no, I'm picking your fine ass up! I'll be there in about three minutes! Love ya, bye!"

What the hell? Three minutes? That evil little witch knew I would fucking cave! Well, I'll teach her! Getting up, I changed my clothes. Instead of putting on regular clothes I put my pajamas on. Plaid flannel pants and a grey t-shirt. Walking into the bathroom I made sure my already messed up hair was even messier. And just for the hell of it, I didn't put my contacts in. Nope went straight for the nerd glasses. Alice is going to have a fucking cow when she sees me.

Walking downstairs I realize that I've forgotten my wallet, so I make a quick u-turn and run back upstairs and grab it before heading down to wait for Ali.

"Morning Fay," I say, walking past her. She jumps and grabs her chest.

"What the hell, Edward? You trying to give an old lady a heart attack?"

I smile at her. "Sorry sweetie, didn't mean to scare ya. I'm heading out with Ali cat. So, I'll be back later." I kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the door. Just as I opened it Alice was getting ready to knock.

"Oh, hell no Edward! Go change your clothes right now!"

I smirked at her pushing past her. "No can do, Ali cat. Ya see, some evil little spawn of Satan decided to wake me up this morning. So, what you see is what you get, baby doll!" I say as I pull a cigarette from the pack.

I light the bitch up, inhaling deeply. Ahh, tastes like a goddamn steak. I turn to see Alice watching me with her hands on her hips.

"You smoke now?"

"Nope I don't, Ali cat. The cigarette smokes, not me."

She rolls her eyes, walking towards me. She shoves me out of her way. "Great, not only do you look like a damn hobo, but you stink to!" I laugh at her. "Don't laugh at me Edward Masen!"

"So, where are we going Ali cat?" I ask as I head towards her car.

"Oh, no you don't! You are not getting in this car while you are smoking." I throw the cigarette down, stomping on it. Then get into her car. "God, you reek, Edward!"

"Whatever Alice, where are we going?"

"To IHop, you ready?"

"As long as I can sleep on the way."

"God you're a lazy bastard."

And I did. I slept the whole way there. I was sleeping, well until I was backhanded across the chest.

"FUCK Alice! What was that for?"

"You're drooling," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

We walked in the restaurant, side by side. We sat down at the table when I noticed that Alice was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

She tilted her head sideways. "Just trying to figure out what all the hype is about you. Girls have always thrown themselves at you. I just don't get it."

"You think I'm hot, Ali cat. Just admit it."

"You're cute, but you're no Jasper! Now there's a hot piece of man meat!" I roll my eyes at her. "Don't get me wrong, Edward. You're good looking, but I just don't see why everyone throws themselves at your feet. I mean, you've had a lot of women. From as far back as I can remember. It must be the whole bad boy I don't give a fuck attitude you have. I mean take Bella for an example; she's a sweet, quiet young lady. She's pretty and owns her own bus…"

I cut her off. "What the fuck are you talking about Alice? How do you know that about Bella?" I watched her eyes grow before my own.

"You told me silly."

No…No I didn't. "Alice, I've never told you about that shit!"

"God Edward, is your memory that short?"

"No, you're just fucking with me!"

"Hi, welcome to IHOP my name is Andrea, can I take your drink order?"

I eyed Alice the whole time we told the waitress what we wanted. We didn't need any time to decide what we want order. We got the same thing we always got when we went to IHOP. Alice got the strawberry banana French toast. And I got the sirloin tip & eggs; or as Alice calls it a heart attack on a plate. Once the waitress left I went for the kill.

"Tell me now Alice! How do you know that about Bella?"

She looked down at her lap. "Oh, look at that I missed a call from Jasper. I'll be right back!" She hopped up, walking away from the table.

She's going to tell me what she knows and how she knows it! Even if I have to beat it out of her. Once she was sitting back down she looked like the poster child of being relaxed.

"You know Edward; I'm not surprised you don't remember telling me that. You were really drunk that night," she said, smiling at me.

Drunk that night? Oh shit, I was drunk that night. And I did talk a lot about Bella also.

"You're right, Ali cat. I'm sorry I jumped on you."

"Ah, no worries Edward. So, now tell me some more about her."

"No, Alice I'm not. She's off limits. No talking about her, okay."

She sighed, shaking her head. "You know Edward, it helps to talk about things."

"Not her, okay. Anything but her. I can't deal with it."

She gave me a sad smile. "Okay, so how's business than?"

I laughed for the next two hours. We sat there drinking coffee and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Alice was my best friend, well besides Jasper and Emmet before he backstabbed me. I'm glad they have each other. God knows it took them almost two years before they told each other how they felt. Yep, two years of watching them go out with the wrong people. The other getting so pissed when one would go out on a date. All the fights they got into. While I knew the whole time. I mean you would have to be blind or stupid not to see it. But whatever, they never knew.

"Are you ready for tomorrow, Edward?" Alice asked while grabbing my hand.

"No, I'm not. But I don't have a choice, Ali cat."

"What are you going to do after? I mean are you staying here, or going back to Seattle?"

And there you have the million dollar question ladies and gentlemen. Am I staying or going?

"I don't know yet, Ali cat. I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, there's a lot of loose ends you need to tie up in Seattle."

"Don't go there, Alice," I warned.

"Goddamn it Edward! Really! You need to step back and take a good look at yourself. I mean, take a long, good look at yourself! You're not perfect, Edward. You can't say you love someone one minute. Willing to risk everything to be with that person. Then the next you act like they don't even exist. It's wrong and very shitty of you!"

I jerked my hand away from her. Narrowing my eyes at her. "Take me home, Alice," I said standing up.

"Not until you talk about her, Edward! She did nothing wrong."

I slammed my hands down on the table. Not caring that everyone had stopped what they were doing and was staring.

"You don't know what the fuck you are talking about, Alice. .!"

"Whatever Edward, keep hiding out. Keep feeling sorry for yourself. But she won't wait around on you forever, you know."

"Good let her find someone else I don't give a rat's ass."

She stood, walking away from me. The ride back to the house was quiet. I didn't care though, I had nothing else to say. When she stopped in the driveway I went to get out of the car. But she stopped me by yanking on the back of my shirt.

"I love you Edward. I really do, but I think you're wrong about her."

"I love you too, Ali cat. But I know I'm right." I leaned back kissing her cheek. "See ya tomorrow?" She nodded her head letting my shirt go.

"You know it, baby cakes."

I got out, shutting the door. I was worn out already. Walking in the house I walked straight to my room, grabbing my clothes and contacts. Taking them into the bathroom I took one of the fastest showers known to man. After getting dressed and putting my contacts in I was off to the florist to get mom's flowers. I was sitting beside her grave in less than twenty minutes.

"Hey mom, well I brought you some flowers. Fay said they were your favorite. I hope she's right. I love all the pictures of us." I chuckled. "I guess now I know where I get my crazy hair and eyes from. I always thought I was the milkman's kid."

I sighed. "I really wish you were here, mom. So, you could tell me what to do. I'm so confused about everything. Bella mostly. I love her, I really do. But she made me feel so shitty the day dad died. Do I leave it alone and move on? Even though I know I'll never love anyone the way I love her. Do I forget what happened and crawl back to her begging for her to forgive me? I'm so fucking lost right now. Part of my heart tells me to forget her. But the bigger part is telling me I can't live without her. See, I'm fucked up, mom. I need you. Tell me what to do! Give me a sign. Make something move. Have lighting strike me. I don't know just do something."

I sat there, my fingers playing with her flowers. Not saying anything else. I'm not even sure how long I sat there. I just know it was starting to get dark. I stood, laying her flowers down kissing the headstone. "Dad will be beside you tomorrow, mom. You won't have to be lonely anymore. Love you and see you tomorrow. Walking away from her grave I pulled my phone out calling Jasper.

"Sup, Masen?"

"You feeling any better today?"

"What? I'm feeling fine why?"

"Uh maybe because you were being crazy last night."

"I was not."

I heard a lot of talking in the back ground before a door closed silencing his end. "Alice I'm on the phone with Edward."

Why would he say that?

"Okay, tell Edward I said hi."

"Hey, Edward, Al…"

"Yeah, I heard her, man. So, what are ya doing tonight?"

"Staying in, you know having a nice night with Alice."

"Cool, so tomorrow."

"I know. We'll be by the house early. We gotcha man, don't worry. We were planning on being there around nine AM, is that cool?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect, man."

"Hang in there, Edward. Everything is going to be alright, okay."

"Yeah I know." We said our goodbyes, I stopped in front of the car. Looking at my phone I decided to bite the bullet. I pulled up a new text message and started typing.

~Bella, hey it's Edward. When I get back in town I would love to…~

To what Edward? Hook up and fuck like bunnies? Kiss and make up? What? What do you want? Sighing, I erase it and get in the car. When I got to the house I didn't say anything to anyone. I just walked upstairs and started writing dad's eulogy.

I glanced over at the clock. 1:32 a.m., rubbing my eyes, I put everything down. I walk into the bathroom so I can take my contacts out, stripping out of my clothes as I walk back to my bed I lay down. Ready for sleep to over take me. I needed it. Hell, I was craving it. Anything to give me a little bit of peace and quiet.

Needless to say this was not the night I could sleep. I debated about going and asking Fay for a sleeping pill or ten. But I didn't. I tossed and turned all fucking night. I probably only got an hour and half of sleep. The alarm went off at seven. Smacking it, I rolled over, jumping when I was looking into two of the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen. I knew those eyes.

"Bella?" I whispered. She smiled a small smile at me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she whispered, running her fingers through my hair. I shook my head.

"What are you doin…never mind I'm dreaming, so I'm not ever going to ask."

She giggled. "You're not dreaming, Edward."

Yeah whatever! "Yes, I am just like last time. You're not really here. I get it blah blah blah moving on. I need to wake up."

"You're not dreaming, Edward."

"Then pinch me?"

"I'm not going to do that."

"Do it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, Bella."

"Okay." She shrugged her shoulders than pinched the fuck out of my arm.

"Oww, son of a bitch! Why did you do that?" I asked, rubbing my arm.

"You told me too."

"I didn't think you really would!"

"What the hell, Edward! You told me too." I stopped rubbing my arm and jumped out of bed.

"Holy fucking hell, I felt that! You…you really are here!"

She slowly sat up. "Yes, I'm here."

I shook my head. "Why Bella?"

"I'm here for you."

"No…no get out! Get out now Bella. I don't want you here. I can't deal with this shit, too. Not today."

"I'm not leaving, Edward."

"GET THE FUCK OUT BELLA!" I watched as tears formed in her eyes.

She slowly stood up, walking away from me. She stopped at the door. I watched her but she never turned around.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered then she was gone.

I stood there looking at the door, waiting for her to walk back through. But she never did. After standing there for about fifteen minutes I snapped. I started yelling and throwing anything I could get my hands on. Once my room looked like a war broke out I stopped trying to calm myself down. What the fuck just happened? Why was she here? How did she know where I was? Em and Rose must have told her where dad lived. What the fuck was she expecting from me? Jesus, get yourself together, Masen. Deal with it later, man. Today's about dad not this shit.

Grabbing my black suit I walk into the bathroom. Taking a shower I decided on wearing my glasses. It's going to be a bad fucking day. My contacts are a no go today. After trying to tame my hair a little bit I decided to fucking forget that shit. It's not working at all.

Getting dressed I give myself the once over. Yep, Masen everything's good. Walking downstairs I see Fay and Tony sitting on the couch. Jasper and a pissed off looking Alice on the other couch. I walk in and flop down next to Fay. I put my head on her shoulder.

"You okay, baby boy?"

"I've been better, Fay. But I'll live."

We sat there for a little while. My head on her shoulder. Her fingers running through my hair. It didn't feel as good when Fay does it. Not as good as it feels to have Bella's fingers running through my hair. Not now, Masen! Don't do this shit. I sat up kissing Fay's cheek.

"Everyone ready?" I asked, standing up. I wanted to sit right back down and not get up. I didn't want to do this. Not today, it's too early for dad to be gone. Fay stood up, grabbing my hand.

"Let's go Edward," she whispered.

I nodded, but didn't want to move. Tony walked around me squeezing my shoulder. I slowly followed Fay outside. Jasper was behind me. Alice ran up to my left side, grabbing my hand. I looked down at her.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"Love you too, Ali cat."

We all got into Tony's BMW X5. Tony and Fay up front, I sat behind Fay's seat, Alice beside me and Jasper on her other side. I stared out the window the whole way. Not saying a word. What am I supposed to say? Hey, how about them Seahawks? Yeah, not happening.

When we arrived at the funeral home I was on auto pilot walking passed the creepy fuck and I guessing his wife. Walking straight to the room where dad was. I closed the door behind me. I wanted a few minutes alone with him. Walking slowly towards the casket I had to stop and close my eyes.

I wasn't ready for this yet. I don't think I'll ever be ready. My hands clinched to fist at my sides. Inhaling and exhaling a few deep breaths. I opened my eyes and walked the rest of the way. The first thing I noticed was dad looked like he was sleeping. The next thing was he looked good. He looked truly peaceful and I felt a wave of relief. He looked nothing like he did the last time I saw him.

"Hey dad, just thought I would let you know I'm putting you beside mom, the place is perfect for you both. I'll come and visit. It will be like old times. Only you two won't really be there. But don't think you're getting off that easy. Nope, I'm still going to come by and bitch, moan, groan and complain. You know the normal. Goddamn it dad, I fucking miss you. Why dad? Why did you leave me? I need you now more than ever. Who am I going to turn to know when things get bad?"

A knock on the door broke me away from my talk with dad. I turned my head towards seeing creepy chic give me a small smile.

"We're ready whenever you are Mr. Masen." I nodded my head and turned back to my dad.

"Well I guess it's show time old man." I could almost hear dad in my mind. I'm not that old Edward! Besides, this so called old man can still kick your ass! Life is going to be hard no doubt about it. Once the doors were opened people started walking in slowly. I stood by dad, shaking everyone's hands telling them thanks for coming. Then Jasper and Alice walk in followed by the four people I didn't want to see. And definitely didn't want them here.

"Edward." Jasper nodded, pulling me into a hug.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" I hissed in his ear. He patted me on the back hard.

"Well, you see we invited them here, man."

"This is a fucking party, Jazz! You don't just invite people you don't know."

"I know Emmett, Rose and Ang. The only one I didn't know was Bella."

I pulled away looking at Alice. "Don't look at me like tha,t Edward!"

"Whatever Alice." I pulled her into a hug then released her.

Rose and Em were standing behind Alice.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," Rose said, hugging me.

"Yeah well things happen, Rose." I let her go.

"E man, why didn't you tell us where you were? We would have been here for you, man," Em said, squeezing me tight.

"I didn't want you guys here." I said pushing away from him.

"Man, don't be like that."

"It's how I feel Emmett." He nodded his head, walking towards Rose.

"Edward I'm so sorry for your loss. I know how close you and your Carlisle were," Ang said, walking towards me to hug me.

I stepped away not wanting to be touched by her. She lowered her head and walked away. Next was Bella, she was standing there looking down.

"I know you don't want me here, Edward. But I feel like no...I need to be here for you," she whispered.

"You're right Bella, I don't want you here. In fact I really don't want you anywhere near me."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I'm stubborn, huh? Because I'm not leaving you here like this, Edward. I love you more than you can ever know."

"Don't talk to me about love, Bella! You made your choice and you made it pretty fucking clear! You chose that bitch over me." She shook her head at me.

"That's not true Edward. I would never choose anyone over you! She was hurting Edward, she needed..."

I cut her off. "She was fucking hurting Bella? What the fuck about me, huh? Was I jumping for goddamn joy? No I was hurting too, but that didn't stop you from running to her!"

"Edward, she watched her mom kill herself!"

"I don't care. She knew the bitch was her mom for how long?"

"I'm sorry Edward, but I'm not fighting with you here. Not today. I wish you could forgive me. But I'm seeing that's not an option right now. I will however wait until you are ready to talk to me." She walked towards me, grabbing my hand and kissing my cheek. "I love you Edward, always." Then she walked to where Alice, Jasper, Em, Rose and Ang were all sitting.

I sat down in the front with Tony and Fay. The creepy dude said his speech. Then it was my turn. Fay patted my knee. I gave her a small smile, stood up and walked to the front of the room. Every eye was on me, I could feel all the pity seeping through my skin. And I didn't like it at all.

Clearing my throat I looked down at what I wrote. But it all seemed wrong somehow. Closing my eyes I thought who needs a written speech? Not my dad, that's for sure. He didn't deserve a pre-rehearsed speech. Nope he deserved the best, from the heart so that's what I'm going to give him.

"I'm glad to see you all here today, and I want to thank you all for coming. Preparing these remarks has been quite a challenge for me. I had everything written down on this paper. But I'm going a different way."

I grabbed the paper wadding it up in my hand and tossing it behind me. "Dad was so many things to me that it's hard to know where to begin. To say every reason that I love him would keep us here for days to come. What should I say and what should I leave out? He was my father, my mentor, and my best friend. When I think about him..."

I had to stop to collect myself. "The first feeling that rises in my heart is gratitude for all his support and guidance, and also for the fun times we had together. And trust me when I say we had a lot of fun times together."

Laughing to myself I thought about the first and only time we went to a strip club when I was 18. That was a night to definitely not remember. I'm not sure where dad found the club. As soon as we walked in I wanted to leave. On stage was the craziest looking bitch I've ever seen. Her hair was long on one side and short on the other. She smiled and she was missing her teeth, all of them! The closer we got the more I wanted to run. One eye was blue and the other was brown. And the bitch was crossed eyed. Like she got kicked in the face by a mule. This bitch didn't get hit by the ugly stick. Oh hell no! She ran through the whole goddamn forest! All the girls there did. They must have put an ad in the paper only ugly girls may apply! Snapping myself from my inter musing I focused myself on what I wanted to say.

"The most important thing about today for me is the opportunity it gives me to say "thank you" as loudly and clearly as I can. Dad's talent as a father was an ability to give me advice or impose discipline without causing me to resent him. If I was forced to do something, he always made sure I understood why. I can't remember a single instance where I felt we were on opposite sides in a standoff. How many sons can say that about their father?"

"We didn't always agree about everything, but disagreements always felt more like discussions and ended in mutual understanding. Most of the time me agreeing with him just to shut him up." I chuckled with everyone.

"I remember once when Dad took me, Jasper and Emmett." I looked at Jasper and Emmett they were smiling at me. "To our first little league practice when we were six years old. Within the first 20 minutes, I had my panties in a bunch; dad's words not mine, because I was put in the outfield instead of playing shortstop. I never wanted to play baseball again. I have never forgotten how he handled it. Instead of getting frustrated that I was acting like a six year old, he talked about all the fun things about baseball. Dad told me if I stuck it out for 20 more minutes and still wanted to leave, then we would go home. I remember thinking Okay. That's sounds good. After 20 minutes I was having a blast. Shortstop be damned, I was loving being in the outfield."

"Of course he pulled a similar trick when I was fourteen and wanted to quit piano lessons. I knew how badly Dad wanted to see me stick with the piano. It was definitely a pleasure for him to see me play, which I just found out that my mom played. He wanted me to have a piece of her. He asked me what I didn't like about piano and said he would ask my teacher to change those things. So, I told him some of the guys at school were making fun of me. Calling me a sissy boy. And yes my over opinionated father had something to say like always. He told me not to live my life worrying about what everyone says or thinks of me. There is only one person I need to make happy, and that person is me. Then he told me to kick their asses and show them what a sissy boy can do. I never quit playing, I still play to this day."

"Another great thing about my Dad as a father is that he always made it clear that he was interested. He came to every baseball game, every karate tournament, every piano recital, and every high school play. No matter what he had going on, I was always first on his list. He spent a lot of time introducing me to his favorite music. It was during those years that we started to discover that we had a lot in common. Every son learns a lot from his Father, but I think I've learned the most from mine. He had a surprisingly detailed memory for everything he learned and how it all fit together, and he loved to talk about it…at great length. He was extremely lucky that I was always willing to listen to him, because I'm not sure he would have been able to shut up even if he was boring me."

"I would say that 90% of the time I spent with Dad on this earth was in the basement after midnight, talking about music, sports, or what I should do with my life in light of the lessons of those subjects. He edited every damn essay I ever wrote, then proceeded to tear them to shreds! It might have been easier to get someone else to do it, because each editing job came with a free three-hour lecture. But I guess I never really minded it, it just meant more time to spend with him, and I think the quality of the final product was improved. I credit him with teaching me everything I know."

I looked over to the casket.

"In the last couple years, he seemed more of a friend to me than a mentor. We disagreed more, but that just made our arguments more interesting. He also seemed less inclined to offer advice, wanting to let me make my own decisions. Nonetheless, I would always force some advice out of him if a decision were really important. The very last time I spoke to him, I was giving him a hard time about my friend's wife."

I looked to Rose. She was wiping her eyes, and Em was holding onto her. "He's always had a soft spot for Rose. Even though I think he was doing it more just to annoy me more than anything. I had no idea that I wasn't going to speak to him again. I suppose if I had known the conversation would have gone very differently, but I'm happy with it the way it was. We didn't get to say goodbye, but he wasn't ever one for sappy goodbyes. This way was better for him, even if it's harder for us. I'm just thankful for all the good memories, and all the lessons I learned from him. Because without my dad being there for me. I wouldn't be the man I am today."

I exhaled slowly closing my eyes as his face flashed happily in my mind.

"On April 24th 2011 my dad was taken away from me. Only to be reunited with the love of his life, my mother, so because of that, I can't be mad. Dad deserves to be happy. I just wish it was still here with all of us.

I stepped away from the podium, walking slowly towards my seat when Bella stopped me half way to my seat. She wrapped her arms around me. I need this. I needed her, I always would. No matter how pissed I was at her. I knew deep in my heart she was just being Bella. And that's one of the things I love the most about her. Pulling her to me tighter I felt her body shake. I felt my own tears on my face. "I wish he met you, Bella!" I spoke the words that I was afraid to admit. "Please forgive me," I hugged her so tight.

"There's nothing to forgive, Edward."

I smiled, pulling away from her. She was stunning. Her eyes beat red from tears, yet the most beautiful shade of brown. I intertwined my fingers with hers, feeling my heart jump start to life.

I closed my eyes almost feeling like my dad was patting me on the back. And in that mere second I heard his voice. "She's perfect. "

"Edward!" I opened my eyes to see Fay looking at me with concern. I smiled to reassure her I was okay.

Because I was. I led Bella to the front pew. Before I sat I looked back to all my friends and motioned for them all to join me up front. Yes even Ang. Because at the end of the day all you have is your family and this right here, in this row of seats which now held nine of us. This was now and always will be my family.

...

..

.

**FINALLY...his head is out of his ass...Now on to BPOV...I am almost done and cant wait to bring these two together...*SWOON* **

**DLIR- "LOVE YOU Ari..."**

**ARI- "LOVE YOU TOO you sexy bitch of a wife"**

**DLIR- *Blushes***


	32. Home

**Okay sooo a big thank you to Eifeltwr and Bella Ami...and Bella I miss ya already. Vegas was a blast.**

**okay sooo onto the story...**

**BPOV**

The air in Seattle felt different the second I stepped out of the car that had driven me to my condo building. I looked up towards the top of the building, inhaling the air. I remember it being fresher and the wind blowing with so much life. Now it felt… stale… lifeless.

Or it could be the emptiness of my heart and worthless excuse of a life that was causing everything around me to feel stale and lifeless.

In my whole life I've never been through as much emotional and physical pain as I had experienced this past week. However, with everything that Laurent and Eric did, nothing affected me as much as watching Edward walk away from me and our life. That moment of watching his retreating body I knew that I would rather be beaten and gagged all over again than to watch him leave ever again.

If I knew beforehand what I did would cause such a negative response from him, I wouldn't have done it. In that split second I made the worst decision of my life. At the moment I felt that I had done the right thing. But if someone rewound my life to that exact moment and said, "Hey Bella, if you go console Ang over Edward, he will dump your ass." I may have rethought the whole thing.

But I was a people pleaser. The person you could always rely on and the shoulder to cry on. Always do to others as you would want for yourself. After everything that I went through along with Ang, that was my first instinct. To console her because she was my friend. I never thought I would say that ever again after Edward and I were together, but what we Ang and I went through together proved how strong our friendship actually was.

I turned to wave at Emmett, his Jeep drove away from my building, leaving me standing on the sidewalk with Rosalie.

"You ready to go in?" she asked me as we stood together, her hand gently holding my arm for support.

I didn't answer. I had nothing to say so why use what lack of energy I had on pointless wording. I felt completely numb. She guided me to the front doors, the whole time my body moved on its own accord, my feet still knew to step forward one at a time without me telling them to. Good thing my brain was working since my heart stopped working a few days ago.

As soon as I got into my home, I got of whiff of his lingering scent which managed to momentarily lift my spirits. Maybe Edward was hiding in my room this whole time, waiting for me to come home. I walked the short steps to my bedroom and quickly looked around before I slapped my forehead for being so naive. My room was empty just like my life. My shoulders shrugged forward that it looked the same as I left it before the masquerade ball.

I sat on the edge of my bed, grasping the sides of my body. I breathed deeply, feeling an ache creep up the entire left side of my ribcage. I came to the conclusion that bruised ribs suck ass. But a broken heart is way worse. Ribs can heal, but my heart… I'm not so sure.

"Bella," Rosalie called quietly as she stood at my bedroom doorway.

I looked up to her, and for the first time realizing how distraught she actually looked. _How did I miss this? _She wasn't her normal put together Victoria Secrets model. I furrowed my brows at the girl I barely recognized. Her frizzy blonde hair was barely tamed into a loose bun. Her face pale in color, causing the bags under her eyes to look pronounced. She was hurting too.

She waved her phone in the air, until my eyes focused on her again.

"Huh?" I said confused. _What was I just doing?  
_  
"I said Emmett just checked Edward's hotel room and he says it looked picked over. Most of his stuff is gone, but he's not a hundred percent sure."

"Oh," I said weakly. It not like I was expecting her to say, he's waiting for you there. Ah, who am I kidding, yes I am. I'm waiting for that phone call saying this is one big joke.

"I'm sorry Bella," she said simply.

I nodded in understanding. I had no tears left. My heart had no more walls to crack and shatter. And hope of him reconsidering to forgive me, forgive us, was more real now than it was when he left me.

Without a fight, Rosalie brought me back to her place. We both knew that I didn't want to be alone. So why fight her?

A part of me was saddened further as I re-entered the bedroom that I had shared with Edward. But as I settled myself a small, miniscule little part of me felt close to him, in a strange way. If this is all I can have right now I will take it. I lay down over the covers and allowed the memories of that night to become vivid in my mind. I laughed for the first time and allowed the memories to ease the distance that I was now living with.

I took a small nap, waking to the sound of a knock on my door. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and alerted the knocker that they could enter. I watched the door open slowly and the tears that I thought I couldn't produce any longer, began to pour down my face.

"Oh my God, Bella." Jessica practically leapt on to the bed. She wrapped her arms around me. "Shhhh," she attempted to calm my shaking body.

"I lost him," I cried into her chest.

"No you didn't, Bella. Shhhh. You guys will be fine. Please stop crying. I hate seeing you like this." She stroked my hair gently. "Bella you need to be thankful that you're okay. I honestly don't know what I'd do if something worse happened to you."

I managed to calm myself a bit. Sitting up straight, we sat cross legged, holding hands as I told her everything. Laurent. Eric. How Ang saved my life. Carlisle and Esme. Then Edward. Him. I told myself that if I managed to stay clear of saying his name, the pain wouldn't hurt so much.

So, he who shall not be named will be called, him. _God_,_ I'm pathetic_.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around for work. I'm so sorry." I shook my head knowing what a poor job I was doing as an owner and boss.

"Bella, you were kidnapped! Stop fucking apologizing."

I nodded at her but still felt like shit.

"You didn't ask for any of this. So I will not let you sit here and apologize for something that was out of your control." She grabbed my chin and lifted it up, making me look into her eyes. "You were a victim in this. So yeah, Edward may have left. But he needs some time and maybe this is the time that you need. For god's sake Bella you could have been killed and you're here worrying about him?"

"He lost his…"

"Bella, he is grieving and you're healing," she said firmly. "I crossed you out of the book at work for the next month. I don't want to see you in that place for one second. No one else knows what really happened. Everyone thinks you're really sick since I didn't feel right telling them what happened."

I nodded a thank you.

"I really like Rosalie. At first she seemed like a bitch, but she didn't have to keep me informed. And she did the whole time."

It surprised me that Rosalie had done that. "She is great," I practically whispered to Jessica.

We sat on the bed for a few moments in silence. My mind was empty. Until she asked me a question about work.

"Bella, I hate bothering you with work related stuff. Especially after everything that happened. But I have tried to maintain everything as is. All the bills have been paid, the girls, nothing for you to worry about."

"Thank you."

"I'm just a little worried about you." I looked into her eyes and watched them fill with tears. "I'm scared that your heart isn't in it anymore. And without you, the place will go down. And I love it too much to let that happen."

It was like someone flicked the light switch back in my mind. I managed to smile briefly at her causing her to smile through the tears.

Finally something made sense to me. "Jessica, I can't do this on my own anymore," I admitted my weakness with a bit of enthusiasm. "I mean I can, but I have no life left in me to make it go on like I used to. And quite frankly the Spa wouldn't be what it is without you. I shouldn't have made you manager." Her face fell with sadness at my words. "I should have made you partner."

"Bella, I-I can't afford to..."

"You can pay me back slowly. The spa is doing fine financially without me. Me not working shouldn't be an issue."

"You're not going to work?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I honestly don't know what I want anymore." I shrugged my shoulders. "But I do know I can't walk into work like nothing in my life is shit. Because everything I touch lately turns bad." I squeezed her hand. "I'll get my lawyer to draw up a partnership agreement. I was Swan Lakes past and I want you to be its future."

"I'd love to be your partner, Bella." She hugged me once again. "I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

…

After Jessica left I joined Emmett and Rosalie in the kitchen. They were huddled over the laptop that was on the kitchen table.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked, facing them as I stopped in front of them.

"Emmett is waiting for his friend Jasper to call him back, but we both think that Edward went back to LA," Rosalie informed me quickly.

"LA?" I said loudly, the loudest my voice had risen since he left.

"Yeah. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier." Emmett shook his head like he did something wrong. "It makes total sense." His eyes returned to the screen.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked, knowing LA is where I had to be.

They both chuckled unison.

"What do you think I'm doing, Bella?" Emmett looked up from the screen with a proud smile. "Three tickets to LA coming right up."

"When do we leave?" I asked over and over, like a kid in the back seat of a car, asking "Are we there yet?" I'm impatient, so sue me. My foot tapped the floor and I chewed on my cheek as I waited for him to answer.

"Tomorrow morning is the earliest flight out," He said, never diverting his eyes from the screen.

"There's nothing tonight? I'll pay extra if I have to." Okay, I was beyond pathetic.

"No, they're all sold out."

I huffed in frustration.

"Bella, whether we leave now or tomorrow morning, it won't change much. We don't even know if he is there for sure. And if he is, he won't expect us, so it's not like he will take off before we get there. We have all left him messages so he won't expect us to go there."

Is that the only way I will see him? I have to catch him off guard?

My phone began to ring. I ran down the hall, turning into my room and grabbing the phone off my bed. "Hello?" I answered out of breath.

"Um hello. Can I speak to Bella please?"

"This is her," I said back to the sweet voice that greeted me.

"Oh…um, hi," she said nervously.

"Who is this?" I asked as Rosalie and Emmett entered my room wondering the same thing I was.

"Oh, how rude of me." She giggled like a young girl. "My name is Alice. Alice Whitlock. Jasper's wife."

"Jasper as in Edward's friend Jasper?" I asked with a bit more hope.

"The one and only," she said cheerfully. "Well, I'm Edward's friend too you know. Known him since we were young."

I mouthed that it was Alice to Rosalie and Emmett. The smiles that spread on their faces, confirmed that this was a good thing.

"So, you're probably wondering how I got your number."

"Yeah, I guess." That was the last question on my mind.

"Well I stole it from Edward's phone."

"Edward's phone? Is he with you…Can I speak to him?" I asked her in one long breath.

"Whoa, you sound like me, Bella. One question at a time." She laughed. "First…yes his phone. Second, he's sitting with Jasper, drunk out of his mind and no you can't speak to him. He doesn't even know I'm talking to you. Hell, if he did know I'd probably have no tongue."

"He still hates me," I stated more than asked.

"Bella, he doesn't hate you. I mean he says he does, but I see right through him. That's why I'm calling you."

I sat down on the bed.

"He is an absolute mess, Bella. He didn't want me or Jasper telling anyone where he is, but he needs you guys."

Her words started to warm my heart.

"You guys need to come to LA."

"We actually are flying out there tomorrow morning," I informed her. "I want to be there for him. He just won't let me."

"Well Bella, he won't have a choice. I will pick you guys up from the airport tomorrow morning. You will stay with Jasper and me until we find it a good time to tell Edward."

"Okay," I said happily. Alice seemed so nice.

"Can I speak to Emmett actually?" she asked.

"Yeah of course." I was about to pass him the phone when she stopped me.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah Alice?"

"I can't wait to meet you. Even with how mad Edward pretends to be, he speaks highly of you."

_He talked about me?_

"Ahh never mind, Bella," she said in a hushed voice. "I gotta go. Tell Emmett I'll call him back. Bye." She rushed her words and hung up before I could say bye.

"I was right!" Emmett karate chopped the air excitedly. "Oh Yeah! Who's the man?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at his actions. "Come on, Kung Fu panda." She grabbed his hand, stilling his punches. "We need to pack." She dragged him out of the room. "Goodnight Bella. See ya in the morning."

"Goodnight!" I said, closing the door, jumping on the bed, I was out the second my head hit the pillow.

...

The flashing lights blinded me for a split second before they focused on the backside of the person standing in front of me.

"Edward?" I walked forward, tapping his shoulder.

He said nothing, I walked around to his front. I looked up at him. His face looking down and his eyes closed.

"Edward, look at me," I pleaded through my tears. He stood still as a statue, the only thing moving was the tear that trickled down his left cheek.

"I'm soo sorry, Bella." He finally opened his eyes.

My heart banged against my chest. "I knew you still loved me." I smiled up to him. "I should have been there for you. And I'm sorry for that." I lifted my hand up to stroke his cheek. "I should have never gone to Ang."

His features hardened. His hands grasped my wrists harshly. "Ow Edward." I tried prying his fingers free. "You're hurting me."

"I'm hurting you?" He spat his words. "It's nothing compared to how _I'm_hurting."

I felt my body tremble from his hold. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the hate in his eyes.

"You knew this was coming!"

I gasped, ripping my eyes open at the sound of his voice.

"I told you he would never love you like I did."

Eric was now in front of me. His fingers digging into my wrists.

"You're such a stupid bitch, Bella."

I began to tug on my arms, using all my strength to fight him. His laugh changed into Laurent's chilling cackle.

"Nothing you do can hurt me anymore than I am," I yelled at him. "NOTHING." I yanked and pulled.

"Bella!"

"Nothing!" I yelled again as I sat up in my bed. Rosalie was sitting beside me with a worried look on her face.

"Oh God, Ro," I cried into her shoulder, relieved it was all a dream.

I never went back to bed. I was afraid what nightmare was awaiting me. So, I busied myself with packing. Once that was done I decided to take a long bath.

I allowed the warm water to fill the tub as I undressed. I caught the reflection of my body from the corner of my eye.

I have tried to push what happened into a locked dungeon inside my mind. But the outside of my body refused to do the same.

I leaned into the mirror assessing the many bruises I still had covering my body. My lip quivered and before I knew it I was sitting bare-assed on the tiled floor bawling my eyes out.

I regret not going to Edward first. I regret so many things that I did and never did. I felt so deflated. I'm not sure if I have much fight left in me.

All my bruises were staring back at me, almost laughing at how pathetic I was acting.

I finally submerged myself in the tub, head under too. All the sounds became muted as I held my breath. A part of me felt dead already. Thoughts of never lifting up out of the water crossed my mind. As soon as I felt my chest burn with the need of oxygen, I sat up abruptly allowing the water to drip down as I gulped in clean air.

I laid there until the water cooled. Playing so many scenario's in my mind. If I hadn't met him. Or if I hadn't been taken. But most were of seeing him in LA. Would he forgive me or not take a chance on me? I just needed a few minutes to explain myself. A few minutes is all.

Morning came fast after my bath. We checked into our flight half hour early and I was ecstatic to see the flight was on time.

I managed to doze off on the plane, which eased the three hour flight. We walked out from the plane ramp and passed all the passengers that were seated, waiting for their flights.

Emmet walked quickly. I doubled my steps to each of his single ones. We didn't check any baggage so we went straight outside.

I felt the heat hit me as we stepped out of the airport. It was a lot warmer than I expected. My jacket felt heavy and made me begin to perspire immediately.

"EM!"

I turned my head at the sound of Emmet's name being screamed. I watched as a small brunette ran towards him, squealing the whole time.

He picked her up and twirled her around. I couldn't help but laugh. She smacked his arm, hard, after he put her down.

"OW Alice!" Emmet rubbed his arm.

"Oh shut up, you deserved it." She placed her hands on her hips, looking at him with a look of hatred until her eyes danced over to mine.

"Oh my God, you're prettier than he said." She pushed Emmett out of the way so she could hug me.

"Umm…" I wasn't sure what to say or do.

She pulled back so we could look at one another. "I'm Alice. And your Bella!" Her smile warmed my heart. She grabbed my hand in hers. "Were going to be great friends."

I bit my lip bashfully. She was so cute and bubbly. How could you not like her?

"RO!" She squealed letting go of me to hug Ro like she had me.

…

We settled into their house quite easily. You would think I would feel weird staying with strangers. But the second I met them, it was if I had known them just as long as Rosalie and Emmett.

Edward had no clue that we were in town or staying here. Jasper felt that was for the best at the moment, as Edward was still quite mad with all three of us. Emmett still thinks Edward is acting like a child, but I always say people are entitled to their own opinion and feelings.

His father's funeral was scheduled for Friday. And whether he wanted me there or not, I was going. I had to show him that he was always first for me. I loved him and still love him. He needs to know that. If he still wants nothing to do with me, I will accept his decision.

This trip will determine our future. Starting with me inviting Ang out here. She was expected to land in the next hour. Jasper was already waiting at the airport for her.

She called me earlier in the day and I knew she should be here for Edward. He may think he hates her, but I know how much she truly does care for him. He will see that one day.

Since Forks, she actually contacted Ben. And he hasn't left her side since. He's on his way to Los Angeles with Ang, right next to the signed divorce papers she wants to give Edward in person.

She also wanted to show her respects to a man she truly loved. Carlisle.

A part of me is jealous that she had the time to get to know him as I did not. I would never talk with him and laugh like the stories she has told me. I wanted to know if I had his approval for being good enough for his son.

The days before the funeral I spent pretty much by myself. Everyone was in brighter spirits than I was. Nerves are nasty.

Thursday evening Alice came to my room with albums in her hand. She left me to look at them alone. The books were filled with photos of Edward and her. Along with Jasper and Emmett.

I cried and I laughed that night. So much so that the morning of the funeral snuck up on me. Nerves got the best of me that morning. I ran to the bathroom and vomited uncontrollably which caused my ribs to ache more than they already did.

Ang came into my room and rubbed my back. Telling me that everything would work out. She knew I was nervous to see him. Rejection was something I feared. But my parents taught me to never give up on something I wanted.

Alice and Jasper felt that I should show my presence before the funeral service. So I joined them, biting my nails the whole way we drove towards his house. I was in awe at the size of the home his fathered owned.

An older gentleman opened the door of the car for me. "Thank you." I smiled at him as I took his hand to step down out of the car.

"You must be Bella!" he said to me, never letting my hand go.

"Yes I am," I said shyly.

"I'm Tony!" He smiled warmly. "Thank you for coming. For Edward's sake."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Come Come." He pulled me into the house with Alice and Jasper behind me. "I want you to meet Fay."

My heels clicked down the hall until we stopped in the massive kitchen. "Fay look who arrived."

She turned instantly, a smile spread across her face. "Oh my." She held her hand up to her mouth looking at me. "You're more beautiful than I expected."

"No, No I'm..."

"Oh, Edward is a lucky man." She came to me and hugged me gently. "I know he says he wants to be alone, but I know him better than he thinks. He stubborn like his father."

I chuckled at her.

"Now go up to his room. We will wait for you guys to come down."

"His room?" I asked nervously.

"Third door on the left dear." She practically pushed me up the stairs.

Once I was standing at the top landing I felt the walls caving in. The dark hallway looked even darker and it seemed to grow in length as I stared down it.

I swallowed deeply, taking the first step forward, than the next. If I were to walk to the beat of my heart I'd be running.

I turned to go back downstairs more than once, but every time I reached the stairs I felt that pull drag me all the way back until I was standing in front of his closed door.

I knocked once and held my breath while I waited for him to open it. After a few knocks and several minutes later, I jiggled the door handle, happy that it was open.

I delicately pushed it forward. I closed the door behind me and stood there quiet. He was sleeping. The gently rhythm of his light snoring had me tearing immediately.

Anxiety and fear hit me full force. You can do this Bella! I cheered myself on. Remembering all the reassurance his friends and family had given me. So I listened to them, believing that he really did need me.

I sat down as slowly as I could, not wanting to shake the bed and wake him. I wiped my face clean from my tears as I looked at him.

"I love you so much," I whispered. "Please don't hate me." I ran my fingers through his hair. He moaned a sweet sound and I gained some hope.

I jumped back as he rolled over, smacking his alarm clock off. I never took a breath until he rolled back over and was staring in my eyes.

How I missed his eyes. I missed him all together. I giggled as his initial reaction to see me was a dream. That's better than him yelling.

I wasn't sure if he was happy or mad until I pinched him, confirming I was real. The rejection I feared was right in my face.

He gave me no chance to even speak. My heart broke even more as I stepped out of his room, but not before I said the three words I needed him to hear.

I told him I loved him for the last time. I wasn't going to the funeral. He was disgusted with me. I saw it in his eyes. So I can't go.

I walked down the stairs and straight outside, past everyone.

"Bella?" Alice called for me and I ignored her. I didn't stop until I was standing in the driveway.

"Bella wait!" Alice ran behind me. "What happened?"

"He hates me, Alice. I shouldn't have come. I made this day worse for him. "

"Oh, I'm going to kick his ass." She turned and I grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Please don't. I just want to go."

"I'll drive you back to my place. You can head over with Em and Ro."

"I don't think I should go, Alice. You should have seen how mad he was."

"Bella, that stupid man up there doesn't know what he wants. I have never met someone so successful, but so stupid. You're going to the funeral. All of you. Don't let him bully you. You came here to support him, so do it. Don't give a shit what he wants. He's a dumb fuck. He's lucky I have sympathy for him today or he'd be getting an ear full right now. "

I sat in the passenger seat listening to Alice bitch about Edward the whole time. But in her ranting she gave me the confidence I had lost.

So, I went to show him my support whether he wanted it or not. I stood strong, staying at the funeral because I wanted to. It wasn't until he stood up on the podium to speak did I actually feel my heart beat again.

Even with all his grieving he looked handsome to me, his face framed by his glasses.

Hearing him speak of so much love for his father, fueled my own.

It made me miss my own father. The pain of his sudden death. I was reliving that moment all over again. The moment I found out that I lost the two most important people in my life. I knew Edwards pain. I lived it. I felt it.

And with his strong exterior I watched from the back pew as his walls finally crumbled. I saw right through him. And like a magnet pulling me forward, without question or thought, I stood and met him as he walked down to sit.

He didn't hate me and I didn't hate him. He loved me just as I loved him. And like music to my ears, he told me his father would have loved me. There was nothing more meaningful to hear than that. I would have loved you too, Carlisle.

To my surprise he had all of us sit up front. It was the smallest gesture, but we all knew how big it actually was. My hand never left his. Our fingers wrapped around each other like our lives depended on the connection.

I didn't let it go of him until we were lying on his bed. He had just fallen asleep beside me. I gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before I slipped off the bed, covering his suited body with the bed sheet.

He hadn't spoken a word to anyone since the funeral and I didn't want to force him. He didn't want a gathering or a meal afterwards and everyone respected his choice.

He just wanted to be alone and I knew exactly how he felt at this moment. So I said nothing in return, giving him the needed space.

I was still in my black dress as snuck out of his room and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. In the near distance I could hear someone crying. I tiptoed around the corner and found Fay hunched over on the couch, her back to me. She was crying.

"Fay?" I slowly made my way closer as she lifted her face up to me. Tears stained her faced.

"Oh, Miss Bella." She shook her head not able to stop her crying. As I approached the couch I noticed a frame in her lap.

"I'm so sorry, Fay." I sat beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"He was like a son to me." A tear fell down on the glass that protected the picture of Carlisle she held. "Edward…he is like my grandson. I can't stand to see him so hurt."

I didn't know what to say to ease her pain. So I let her talk.

"Carlisle deserved to be loved and God took his true love away. But I guess they're together now." She sniffled. "Oh Miss Amy must be so happy to see him." She managed a weak smile. "You know I see how Edward looks at you and it makes me happy to see that he's found someone like his father did with his mother."

Even though I had a million questions running through my mind, I didn't ask them. I wanted Edward to tell me. I knew there was more to the story. He had said Esme was not his mother and Fay just said Amy. So the thing I chose to focus on was that she saw that Edward and I were in love.

"I love him with my whole heart," I informed the women that loved Edward as her own.

"And so does he."

…

Edward slept the whole night. Only waking once to make sure I wasn't a dream. He curled right into my body as we slept together as one. Yesterday was a tough day for him, but I knew this morning was just as bad.

His father's lawyer was to arrive at the house at noon. With everything happening so fast he needed Edward to sign papers as soon as possible, along with the reading of the will. Fay, Tony, and even Ang were to be present for the reading. I stood in the hall with Edward before he was about to enter his father's office.

Everyone else had entered the room leaving us two alone. "Bella, what's wrong?" He looked at me with concern.

"I just don't think it's right for me to go in there. I'm not in the will and it's a family matter." I held his hand.

"Bella, you are my life now. Anything that is said in there affects you just as much as me."

I looked into his eyes adoringly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He stepped closer to me and kissed my lips gently. "Let's go in."

I nodded, following him into the room. Everyone was seated around the oak desk. Two seats were left empty for us right in front of the desk. We sat down together. Ang to my left and Fay and Tony to Edward's right.

"Good Afternoon," Carlisle's lawyer greeted us. I was introduced to him earlier so you would think I would remember his name. "Due to the sudden death of Carlisle Cullen, it was a necessity for me to have you all here to straighten out his affairs. There were things he wanted and clearly stated previously, but we need to make everything legal."

Edward held his hand out for me to hold. His palms were clammy from his nerves. I squeezed it lightly, showing him that he had my support.

"As we all know, Carlisle had many assets. Originally, everything was to be left to Edward Masen once he celebrated his thirty fifth birthday. Due to your father's death, waiting until that birthday is no longer necessary for all the assets to be switched over to your name, Edward."

"The specifics of such assets are not what I came to discuss. Clearly everything is yours Edward but as Ang is still legally your wife, half of everything is entitled to her as well.

"Um, actually may I say something?" All heads turned to Ang. I knew what she was about to say, but Edwards sudden grip on my hand showed me he didn't.

"Yes, you may."

"Edward, I haven't been able to sit down with you since I got here." She leaned down to grab her purse. "Edward and I are divorcing." She leaned forward and slid the paper towards the lawyer to read. "He had the papers drawn up a while back, but I just recently signed them."

She looked towards Edward as his hand relaxed. She smiled at him and I turned to look at his reaction. His jaw was hanging down, mouth open. He clearly didn't expect that.

"It was wrong for me to keep our marriage going for as long as I did. So, I need you to take my name off of anything that legally bounds me to Edward or any of his father's assets."

I could see Fay wiping her face with a tissue as Ang sat back in her chair. She crossed her legs and smirked happily to herself.

I mouthed "Thank you," as she replied, "I love you."

If you told me a few months back that I would be sitting in front of a lawyer with Edward and Ang, I would have assumed for others reasons. Never would I have thought I'd be sitting with them as Ang willingly gave up all rights to any money she was entitled to. Nevertheless, still loving me as a friend, even after knowing I was in love with her husband.

We spent the next hour listening to what Carlisle requested. He wanted Fay and Tony to remain in the house whether Edward lived there or not. Each of them was given enough money to retire this very moment.

I didn't know Carlisle, but seeing how he affected these two people only increased my respect for him. He never once saw them as just the help.

Once everything was discussed we all stood and shook the lawyers hand. Edward turned to me and hugged my waist, lifting my feet up from the ground. "I love you Kitten," he whispered into my ear.

By the time he lowered me down Ang was at the door. "Ang wait!" Edward called to her.

She stopped at the entrance and waited for Edward as he walked towards her. I decided to give them some privacy. I walked to the far corner of the room, skimming the shelves of books as they conversed quietly.

"Hey." Edward surprised me by grabbing on to me from behind, crushing my back into his chest.

"Hey," I said, looking back at him.

"Can I take you somewhere?" His eyes captivated me. I nodded silently as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the house.

I recognized where we were immediately from the day prior. The big willow tree was so beautiful I would recognize it always. We walked up the small hill, hand in hand until we were standing under the gynormous tree. The fresh soil from where his father was buried was covered in flower arrangements and single flowers that were laid down by his loved ones.

"You wanted to come back?" I asked as he kneeled down in front of the plot and his mother's headstone.

He pulled a small paper out from his pocket. I knelt down beside him and realized that he was holding a picture. I looked closer to see a young woman and man holding a small child. "She was beautiful," he said to me. I agreed, nodding as I took in the beauty of the woman that Edward looked like.

We sat down on the grass as he began to tell me about his mother. It saddened me to hear the pain in his voice. His whole life he just wanted to have his mother's love.

Meanwhile, he'd had it the whole time. She couldn't physically show him, but he knew now that he had it all along.

He was soon lying down on his back, his head resting in my lap. I gently played with the strands of his hair with my fingers.

He looked up at me as I gazed down at his perfect face. With all the pain and sadness that we lived through, it felt so heavenly sitting here with him like this.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Shhhh." I placed my finger over his lips. "We went through this already." I shook my head at him. My hair falling over my shoulder. His finger grasped the strand to play with the ends.

"I know." His face saddened instantly. "I just wish things never happened like it did."

"Edward, we will never understand why things happen the way they do. But maybe it had to happen for us to be here like this."

He nodded silently. I knew he felt responsible with what happened in Forks. He made me tell him every detail. It was so hard, but we both felt that would help us get closure.

He understands now, why I had gone to Angela. And I understand why he did what he did. He didn't see Angela like I had.

Originally Angela wasn't going to have a place in our lives. All our lying and scheming. But she was now.

She told Edward about Ben and apologized for lying. He forgave her, giving her their house and a settlement for the assets they acquired together.

She went back to Seattle with Ben along with Em and Rose. Edward and I decided to stay here together. He wasn't ready to leave and I wasn't spending anymore time away from him.

"Edward?"

"Bella." He opened his eyes wide.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm, still twirling his hair on my finger. "Where do we go from here?"

He closed his eyes again and I watched him silently. He didn't answer right away. I used my left hand to wipe away the tear that trickled down his cheek. "Edward what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He opened his glistening green eyes. "Everything is right for once."

I exhaled happily. "I'm partnering up with Jessica." I informed him. "I just can't do it on my own. Honestly I'm not sure if I even want to be there anymore?"

"Where do you want to be then?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"I realized if I don't have you in my life I will never truly be happy. So, I told her I was taking some time away to think. What about you? What are you going to do with everything that was your dads?"

"I haven't really thought about it yet." He sat up and scooted himself close to me. He opened his legs so I could lay between them, his chest my pillow. My fingers played with the grass under them as we looked up to the sky above. The tree branches stretched above us.

"Edward, when I lost my parents I truly lost any family I had. Fay and Tony love you so much."

"I know and I love them just as much."

I lowered my eyes to look at the vacant land that stretched beyond the willow tree. I could picture the house that he said his father was to build.

I sat up and turned so I could look Edward in the eyes. "Come with me." I stood up grabbing his hands.

A small gust of wind blew through the open field. We walked together, hand in hand, taking in the acres and acres of inhibited land.

We gravitated to a part of the grassed land that was filled with wild flowers. Blues, yellows and purple flowers filled the whole area.

I kicked my shoes off, walking the rest of the way barefoot. I loved the laugh I got from Edward. I wanted more. I wanted to take away his sadness. Make him laugh even more than I ever had.

So I tagged him like I was a young girl crushing on her guy best friend. Afraid to tell him, but using a tag game to touch him without repercussions. "You're it!" I chuckled as he towered over me, not moving an inch.

His brows furrowed as he looked down at me.

"I said you're it!" I slapped his arm with a bit more force than before and took off running.

He finally caught on. I squealed with delight when I saw him chasing me. Needless to say his long legs won over my stubs.

He quickly ran past me. "You're it," he yelled, smacking my arm so hard I winced without him noticing.

I stopped for a second, feeling my body tensing. All my aches were surfacing and I wanted them to disappear.

"Come on, Bella!" He jogged backwards so he can see me.

I smiled, taking off with full speed. The fucker was fast, but I managed to corner him around some bushes. He darted left and then right. My fingers grazed his shirt and I screamed, "YES!" Before taking off in the other direction.

Before I could say you're it, his arms wrapped around my chest. He didn't mean too, but his hold was so tight I cried out in pain as he pulled me towards him.

"Bella what's wrong?" He let go immediately as I wrapped my arm around my ribs. My eyes were closed as my ribs pulsated in pain.

"Bella, did I hurt you?" he asked me with worry.

"No it wasn't you." I cursed Laurent and Eric silently for ruining our moment of fun.

"Then why do you look like you're in so much pain. "

I hadn't told him I was hurt from what happened. I don't know if it was my way of pretending it didn't happen or I just didn't want Edward to know. But he noticed now so I can't hide it anymore.

"I have a few bruised ribs." I looked towards him, afraid of his reaction.

He stepped towards me with caution. Extending his hand out slowly until his fingers touched my hand that was protecting my side.

He leaned in to kiss me softly. "Let me see." His fingers began to pry my fingers away from my body.

I allowed him this request. I closed my eyes, feeling his fingers slowly lift my shirt until the bruised skin I was hiding became visible.

"Oh my God, Bella." He traced the skin lightly.

I refused to look down. "It was worse," I admitted, remembering how the bruises were larger and more discolored right after I was kicked.

Without warning, I sucked in a gulp of air as his warm lips pressed softly on my ribcage. My stomach flip-flopped at the feeling of such sensuality. I'd missed him so much that us being this close felt so un-resistible.

Another soft kiss had me opening my eyes to see him kneeling in front of me. I stood still, watching his mouth press kisses along the side of my body.

I brought my fingers to his scalp, massaging the skin in a sign of gratitude.

He tilted his head up to look at me as his fingers brought the hem of my shirt over my breasts.

I lifted my arms up, aiding him the rest of the way. I dropped my shirt to the ground, bringing my fingers back to unclasp my bra.

I bit down on my lip, watching my nipples harden as soon as his hands came up to cup my breasts. "You're so beautiful."

His mouth devoured my breasts. Nipping and sucking the sensitive skin. His hands planted themselves firmly onto my hips, tugging me downwards until I was kneeling as well.

He now was looking down at me, his hands holding each side of my face. "I need to say something. And you have stopped me each time. But I need to Bella."

I opened my mouth enough for him to stop me.

"Bella I'm so sorry for what happened. I'm sorry I couldn't save you before all this happened. It kills me knowing that someone hurt you like this." His thumb swiped the tear that dripped down. "I will spend everyday of my life making it up to you. I should have never been mad with you. I was just in dark place and it only made sense to push the people that love me away. "

"Edward." I wanted him to stop blaming himself.

"Bella, I was childish and stupid. For you to even come for me was something I didn't deserve."

"Edward..."

"No Bella. I don't deserve you. And I don't deserve your forgiveness. Nevermind your love."

"Can I speak?" I asked permission.

He sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes." I pushed a strand of hair off my face. "Edward, first you have to stop blaming yourself. What happened wasn't all on your shoulders. You had people playing with your life before you even started it. "

I stroked his cheek as I looked deep into his eyes. "Esme set everything up. You were a victim far before me. Yes, you leaving hurt me. Hurt me more than I ever want to feel again. But I was wrong to. "

"No Bella. You were comforting your friend. I see that now." He looked so ashamed.

"Me and Angela went through a lot. But it made us realize what was important in life. She knew at her weakest moment that she truly loved someone else. And I knew that if I was lucky enough to get a second chance that I couldn't live my life without you in it. "

"So, we both fucked up. And were going to continue fucking up a lot more over the years, but..." He pushed his index finger over my mouth to silence me.

I watched that beautiful smirk spread on his face.

"What?" I asked, our faces inches apart.

"You said years." He smiled more.

"Why does that surprise you so much?"

"It doesn't. It just sounds so..."

"Right." I finished his sentence.

He smirked before he pulled my face to his with ease, our lips finally meeting gently.

Our kiss deepened as did our bond. We became closer than ever. Both of us showing that commitment with each swirl of our tongues or nipping with our teeth.

I sat down on the ground, never parting our mouths, my hands pulling him down with me by the collar on his shirt. I lied down, allowing him to lay between my legs as he held himself up with his forearms.

Our hips grinding and pushing together. The heat from him was pulsating over mine.

His kisses slipped down my neck. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. I crushed my eyes closed as he sucked on the skin just under my ear.

I was sure to have a red spot there, he kissed the skin apologizing. "I'm sorry baby." A few more quick kisses down. He stopped and placed a long kiss on my collarbone. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

I looked down immediately to see what he was apologizing for. Just as he lifted he face up to kiss further down my body I saw it. He had kissed one of my many healing bruises.

I was going to stop him, but I knew if I let him do this, he may forgive himself as well.

I rested my head back down, looking up to the darkening sky as he trailed down my torso. Each bruise on my ribs, stomach and arms was kissed and followed by an apology.

He unbuttoned my jeans, I lifted my hips aiding the process. "You know it's not fair that I'm half naked and you're not." I pouted at him.

"Well I'm not done yet." He pouted back as he saw the few bruises I had on my thighs. I shook my head as he lowered his face to the skin that was discolored. "I'm sorry, gorgeous." Another kiss. "I'm sorry, Kitten." He kissed the last bruise that I had remaining on my body.

His eyes met mine. I sat up as he knelt up. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and off his body.

I ran my fingers down the front of his body enjoying the feeling of his firm chest and abs. I almost forgot what they felt like. I took my time memorizing the feel of his skin under mine.

I kissed him again. Guiding my fingers down to unhook the button of his jeans, pushing them down with his boxers.

I smiled seeing my sports sock spring up and wave at me happily. I grabbed it, wanting to show it how happy I was.

Thick, warm, hard skin pulsated with life as I stroked him slowly. I looked up at him through my lashes, enjoying the effects I had. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as I darted my tongue out and licked the pre-cum off the tip of his dick.

I leaned forward, making an O with my mouth to slip him into. My tongue formed against every inch it slid over, twirling over the tip and before I sucked back down his shaft.

"Kitten." He grabbed my shoulders.

I released him from my mouth as he pushed be to lie down. I felt myself dripping with heat as he pulled my thongs down my legs.

He parted my knees apart and he dove right in. "Oh God!" I hollered as the feel of his fingers and mouth working wonders down there.

The grass became my victim quickly. Each flick of his tongue on my clit had another fist full of grass ripped from the ground.

My eyes found his, full of lust and desire. Neither one of us spoke, but it was as if we did. He kissed my abdomen before aligning himself where he belonged.

If we could stay like this forever I would. He looked perfect right now. His arm muscles pronounced as he hovered his upper body off of mine.

I guided the tip of dick between my wet folds, tugging him towards me until he pushed the rest of the way in.

We both moaned as he pushed as deep as he could go. Mouths kissed mouths. Hands scratched and groped whatever flesh was available. Hips slammed against hips.

Our breathing was haggard. My heart beat erratically. He would hit my clit just right with each thrust. Driving me closer to the edge. "I'm going to cum!" I felt myself tighten around his length. "Ugghhh!" I came all around him as he pumped more forcefully.

"Fuck, you feel so good." he ground into me as he released.

We kissed one another, our hearts beating against one another's as our chests pressed together. We rolled to our sides, tangling our legs together.  
We lied as one for a long while.

It was so secluded out here. Everything was quiet except the sound of birds singing from the nearby trees.

I had always hated the outdoors before. But with Edward it felt like...home. Something about this place just felt right.

"I want to live here," I broke the silence.

"What?" he asked, resting his arm over my hip.

"I want to live here, with you," I repeated myself, searching his face for a reaction. "I have no one except Jessica and the spa back home and you have Fay and Tony here. They want to love you and take care of you like they did Carlisle. And I don't know why, but I have this gut feeling that maybe you were meant to have a home here. The home that your mom wanted."

He never spoke a word until he placed his hands on either side of my face. "I love you, Bella Swan." He smiled a smile so bright that reached his eyes.

Pure happiness.

"I love you too, Edward Masen." I smiled with so much love and happiness as he pulled my face to his.

"We're finally home, beautiful."

**Sooooo hope you enjoyed her POV. We appreciated every review we got over the last chapters...I appologize if I didnt reply...I was away and have fallen behind but I will try to reply this time since we love each and every one...Thank you...And *slap* "Ur it Ari" *DLIR runs off.**


	33. A Good Lawyer

**Thank you Bella AMI and EifelTwr without ya both we would suck bad…right DLIR LOL **

**So with true SMW style here's a joke for y'all!**

**One day two very loving parents got into a huge fight, the man called the women a "bitch" and the women called the man a "bastard".**

**Their son walked in and said "What does bitch and bastard mean?" and the parents replied "ladies and gentlemen".**

**The next day the parents decided to have sex, the women said "feel my titties" and the man said "feel my dick".**

**Their son walked in and asked "What does titties and dick mean?" and the parents replied "hats and coats".**

**On Thanksgiving the dad was shaving and he cut himself, "Shit" he said, the kid came in and asked "What's that mean" and the man said it was the brand shaving cream he was using.**

**Down stairs the mom was preparing the turkey, and she cut herself, "Fuck" she said. Once again the kid asked "What's that mean" the mom said that is what she calls stuffing the turkey.**

**Then the door bell rang. The kid answered the door to his relatives and said "Alright you bitches and bastards, put your dicks and titties in the closet, my dad is upstairs wiping the shit off his face, and my mom is in the kitchen fucking the turkey! **

**Alright y'all sooo here's the next chapter! **

**A Good Lawyer**

Bella wanted to stay here with me. How she could just forgive me so easy was beyond me. If I was her I would have made me beg and grovel at her feet. You know, she should make me kiss her ass and fucking beg on my hands and knees. For weeks... no make that months.

But that's not Bella, not my Bella.

Laying here with her under the tree, I run my hands through her hair, as she lay on my chest looking gorgeous like always. Her eyes closed shut with her dark lashes that curl down over her flushed smooth skin on her cheeks.

"Kitten…baby?" I chuckled a little when I heard a light snore coming from her.

I kissed the tip of her nose as she continued to sleep perfectly beside me. I'll let her sleep for now. Our sexcapades got out of control. We would walk a bit and stop wondering if that spot was perfect for the house; which then ended up with us on the ground naked. Six different spots thank you very much. And if Bella wasn't sleeping so soundly I'd make it another six.

While lying there, wide awake I thought about what we should do next. She had a wonderful idea with building our home where mom wanted it. I could be close to mom and dad as well as Tony and Fay; home where we belong.

The idea hit me like a ton of bricks. Tony and Fay, I…no we, Bella and I could give them the house. The house has been theirs more than mine. They deserve it; it's been home to them for years.

Of course I'll have to run it by Bella first. I smiled to myself knowing this was the first of many life changing decisions that I will share with her.

All these different things began to run through my mind. Ang signed the divorce papers, Bella wants to stay here, and I get to build us a house.

I sucked in a deep breath remembering the diamond ring that was back in Seattle. I want to give it to her to show her how much I love her. And maybe the small selfish part of me wants all the ogling mother fuckers out there to know she is taken and is mine.

Then there's Em, I need to talk to him as soon as possible. I'm not sure how he will take my decision but right now all that matters is Bella and I.

Making a mental check list of everything in my head, I decided Em was the first on my list.

When Bella finally woke up we headed back to the house. We entered unnoticed and I grabbed her hand leading her up to my old room. Once inside we walked towards the bed and sat down.

"So baby I've been thinking about a lot of things." She nodded allowing me to continue. "For one I need to call Em and ask him if he wants to keep the firm in Seattle. If so we'll branch off. He'll have Masen and McCarty there and I'll open one here." She nodded her head again nibbling on her bottom lip. "Next is the whole house thing. I would love to have our home back at the willow tree. That just leaves this one." I fidgeted with my fingers. "So what do you think about letting Fay and Tony have this one baby?"

She smiled at me erasing my sudden nerves. "Edward I think that is a wonderful idea!" She gave me a quick kiss.

"Next is our divorces'. I'm not gonna lie. Ang shocked the shit out of me by signing the papers. I thought out of both of them she would cause the most grief. But now that leaves Eric and I know he's going to fight you on it. But no judge in their right mind will side with him especially after all that happened. The sooner we get this ball rolling the sooner we can start our lives together."

Bella looked lost in her thoughts. She began to mumble. "See that's the problem Edward... I'm not sure what to do. I'll have to get a lawyer. I have one for the spa but I need a real good one. I don't know of any?" She looked up at me with a smirk on her face. "Do you?"

I looked at her. Is she for real? She started laughing at what I'm sure was at my facial expression.

"What do you mean Kitten?" I growled at her.

She waves her hands in the air. "You know? A good lawyer. I mean I know you and Em but are you that good?"

She's fucking with me!

"Oh Kitten you have no idea just how good I am!" I said as I jumped on her and started tickling her.

"STOP! Oh God Edward please stop." She said through her laughter.

"Not until you tell me how I'm the best lawyer there is!"

"Oh God." Snort. "It's…um." Snort. "Johnnie Cochran…you know. If it doesn't fit, you must acquit." She was laughing so hard now her face was bright red.

I can't believe the sassiness of this woman. My woman!

"Wrong answer Kitten." I growled feeling my dick twitch at the sound of her laughter.

"Okay, okay, okay! I give. I know the right answer! It's Lionel Hutz." She said laughing.

I stop, looking down at her. "Who?"

She rolls her eyes. "You know Lionel Hutz from The Simpsons. He works at his law firm called I can't believe it's A Law Firm. When he was doing a trial one of his famous quotes was, Now, Mrs. Simpson claims that she *forgot* that bottle of…delicious…bourbon. Brownest of the brown liquors...so tempting. Then he holds the bottle to his ear whispering. What's that? You want me to drink you? But I'm in the middle of a trial!"

There was my Kitten looking carefree reenacting a Simpson's episode. I haven't seen this look on her in what feels like forever! I laughed with her because I don't know how she comes up with some of the stuff she says. It's beyond me.

A knock at our door made us look up. Kitten was still giggling.

"You may enter!" I said to the knocker causing her to laugh harder.

"You're such a dork Edward." Kitten said as our door opened to reveal Fay standing with her eyes covered by her hand.

"Are you two kids decent?" Kitten laughed harder.

"Yes Fay we are." I said rolling off of Bella. I sat up pulling Kitten into my arms.

"Good I'm glad to hear it." Fay said dropping her hands from her eyes. "Dinner is ready so come on down."

I threw Kitten off of me in a sign of excitement for dinner. She landed on the bed as I jumped up walking towards the door.

"Where is your manners young man?" Fay scolded me as I stopped in front of her.

"Oh excuse me Fay I must have forgotten." I took her hand in mine bowing in front of her, kissing her hand. "My lady, please let me escort you down to the dinner table."

She smacked me on the back of the head…hard! "Not me you idiot, Miss Bella."

I rolled my eyes at Fay. "You want me to be nice to her?" I pretended to be disgusted in Bella.

"Edward Anthony Masen you had better be nice."

I gave Fay my best puppy dog pout. "She was being very mean to me Fay. She hurt my feelings." I said with a sniffle, but I guess my acting skills aren't too stellar.

Fay looked at me narrowing her eyes. "I don't believe that for a minute Edward! Miss Bella would never hurt your feelings, you big baby."

It was my turn to narrow my eyes at her. "She's a big meanie Fay."

"Hey!" Bella said from the bed. "I'm not a meanie Edward!" She crossed her arms over her chest pouting. I laughed until Fay smacked me in the back of the head again.

"Damn it Fay that hurts." Then I got smacked in the face by a pillow.

"Don't you dare talk to Fay like that?" Bella said standing from the bed. I looked in between them both. I'm out numbered in my own bedroom.

"Fine you two stick together. I'm going downstairs where I'm wanted." I walked towards the door smiling.

"Who wants you downstairs Edward?" Fay asked.

"Tony." I walked out the door to hear them both laughing at me. I couldn't help the chuckle. I stopped just right outside my door where they couldn't see me, leaning my head against the wall and listened in.

"He is so much like his father Miss Bella it's unreal."

"Please just call me Bella, Fay." Bella replied. "I wish I could have met him. You know, to get his approval."

"He would have loved you dear. What's not to love? He would have already had you two married off and on your way to having him some grandbabies."

I chuckled at Fay.

"Oh Fay we aren't there just yet." Bella whispered so I strained to hear the rest.

"Why not?"

"Well you know the whole marriage with Ang and then with everything that has happened. I'm not sure Edward will ever want that again."

My heart broke listening to Bella. I wanted to marry Bella months ago. Am I that much of an asshole that she would think that of me? Yes, yes I am. I had to fix this and I have to fix it quick.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Fay tsked. "That boy is crazy about you. He looks at you like Carlisle always looked at Amy. You can't fight true love my dear. The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart. Now my dear you need to believe in life and love. That young man downstairs is waiting on you. Waiting to make you his wife; and mother of his children. Mark my words you will see."

Remind me to kiss Fay for what she just said.

"Thank you Fay. I really needed to hear that." Bella said.

I could hear them walking closer. Not wanting to be caught by them I started walking downstairs.

Tonight, I will ask Bella tonight. Fuck! I stopped dead in my tracks. I can't, her ring is in Seattle. I need to call Em and see if he can send it to me ASAP.

I looked up to the second floor happy that I beat them down. Walking into the kitchen Tony is standing over the stove stirring something with a wooden spoon.

"Hey Tony what are you doing?"

He jumped at my words. "Shit Edward are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You know better than that Tony."

"Where's Fay?" he asked looking around.

"Upstairs with Bella why what's up?"

He smiled leaning over the stove bringing the spoon to his mouth. "Oh this is so good."

"You better not let Fay see you do that." I chuckled as he dropped the spoon immediately.

"Not let Fay see you do what Tony?" Fay asked from the doorway.

I looked over at her smiling. Bella standing to Fay's left. I walked over to Bella pulling her in my arms.

"Where have you been all my life Kitten?" I whisper into her ear.

"Waiting for you."

"I love you Bella." I said against her lips. She sighed wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Cut that out! No hanky panky in the kitchen Edward." I looked to Tony to see him smirking at me.

"Hey Fay do you know what Tony was doing?"

His eyes were huge. Fay spun around to face me. I turned Bella around in my arms, her back against my chest. Bending down I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"No what was he doing Edward?" Fay asked while Tony looked scared shitless.

"He was stirring your sauce." I winked at Tony watching him release the breath he was holding. Poor guy thought I was going to sell him out.

Fay told us all to go sit down. Of course Bella didn't, she wanted to help Fay.

After everyone was sitting at the table, I grabbed Bella's hand giving it a small squeeze. She looked up at me smiling. I cleared my throat.

"Fay, Tony we would like to talk to you about a few things."

"Is everything okay Edward?" Tony asked looking from me to Bella.

"Everything is fine Tony." Bella told him.

"We talked today about a few things. We have decided we are going to build a house where mom wanted one originally. So when that's complete we won't need this house anymore."

Fay gasped. "Edward…are you…are you getting rid of us?" Fay had tears streaming down her face.

Bella was up and kneeling in front of Fay in a blink of an eye. "No! Oh God no Fay we would never do that to you two." She said rubbing Fays hand.

"I don't understand Edward." Tony said.

"We want to give you two this house Tony."

Fay shot out of her seat almost knocking Bella down. "We can't afford the bills here Edward. I paid them for Carlisle for years. I know how much they are. Not including the upkeep. We couldn't do it Edward. We have money saved up. But not that kind of money."

Bella stood walking back to me sitting in her chair.

"Fay, do you understand how much dad left me? Not only that but; Grandma and Grandpa Cullen also? Bella and I could never spend it in our life time. Hell Fay our kids, kids couldn't ever spend that much. You two are our family Fay."

Fay was crying Tony looks like he just saw a ghost. I had to lighten everyone up. "You will never do without. Bella would kill me if you did." I smiled. Fay laughed Tony still not looking so good.

"Are you okay Tony?" Bella asked.

"Huh? What? Oh yes I'm okay Bella." He smiled at her.

"So Edward when will you and Bella be the hell out of my house?" Tony asked smiling at us. Bella and I laughed. Fay not so much. She punched him in the arm.

"Ow, damn you devil woman! That hurt like hell."

"Watch your mouth Tony! Now tell them you're sorry."

"Sorry." Tony mumbled.

"Like you mean it Tony." Fay scolded.

"Bella, Edward I'm soooooooooooo sorry!" Trying to hold back my laughter I told him it was alright.

"Do you know what type of house you want?" Fay asked sitting back down. Bella looked at me I smiled at her nodding. Wanting to know just what she wanted. Because that's what she's will be getting.

"I'm not sure we haven't discussed that yet."

Fay looked at me winking. "Well what would you like dear?" Fay knew me well.

"Oh um…Edward what would you like?" Bella said while Fay shook her head.

"I didn't ask Edward dear; I asked you what you would like."

Bella blushed lowering her head. Saying something so low we all lean in to hear her.

"Sorry I didn't catch that Bella. My hearing isn't that good in my old age you know." Tony said smiling at her.

She raised her head squaring her shoulders. "I've always wanted a log cabin. When I was little my mom, dad and myself would go camping. Not like tent camping, my mom would have died if she had to do without power or water. We would always stay in this beautiful two story log cabin. It had these huge deer antler chandeliers in the living room. Everything inside was just perfect. The beds where all handmade. I always told dad when I grew up I was going to buy it for us to live in." Bella wiped the tears from her eyes.

I reached over grabbing her hand. Now I knew what Bella and I would grow old in. A log cabin just like the one she told us about. Fay must have seen the wheels turning in my head.

"Where is this cabin at Bella?" She told us the exact details as if she had just been there yesterday. Everything to where it was down to what road it was off of. I will Google it, get pictures and make an exact replica of it.

After dinner Bella stayed in the kitchen and helped Fay clean up. I excused myself to call Em. The phone rang three times before he answered.

"What's up bro?"

"Not too much man." I paused before continuing. "I'm just trying to figure everything out. I wanted to talk to you about some things."

"Sure man shoot."

"So Bella and I decided to stay out here."

"What? What the hell are you talking about Edward? What about the firm? You can't just walk away and leave me stranded alone man."

"Emmett I would never fucking do that man. And about the firm I thought maybe we could expand to here also. You run the firm there. And I'll run our firm here. Of course there will be times when you're needed here or I'm needed there. But I really think this can work. And just think when you and Rose want to get away you can come here to visit us."

He exhaled loudly. "Let me call you back." He said hanging up. No goodbye, see ya, kiss my ass nothing. Rude fucker!

Sitting down beside the pool I pull out my pack of cigarettes. Lighting one up I laugh to myself. Bella is going to kick my ass for smoking. I need to quit. After this pack I will try.

My phone rings about three minutes later. Looking at the screen to see its Em calling.

"Hello." I answer.

"Yo bro what's shaken?"

"My head at your stupid lines. What did you come up with?"

"Weeeeeeell I talked to Rosie for a minute. She said I would be stupid to do it. Oh wait or did she say I would be stupid not to do it. Shit! I knew I should be paying attention to what she was saying. But damn it she was getting out of the shower, and she was wet and naked. And I just wanted to fu…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa focus Em! Focus on what's at hand here. Not what you want in your hand."

"I don't want her in my hand man. I want her in my mou…"

"Emmett I don't want to hear this shit man!"

He laughs. "Sorry bro got a little carried away for a minute. Now where was I? Oh yes so I think it's a killer idea man. It won't be the same not having your ass here to fuck with. But hell you're only a phone call and an air plane ride away. So I'm saying yes. I'm all in my man."

"Really you're okay with this Em?"

"Fuck yeah I get to be the big dog around the office now. I'm fucking stoked about that shit. Plus I can hire and fire whomever I want. Hey wait a minute what about Mrs. Cope? Do I get her?"

"Fuck no she's mine! I'll make it worth her while to come out here and work for me."

I asked Em to go into my office in the safe and get Kitten's ring. He told me he would mail it out first thing in the morning. We talked for a couple more minutes before Em told me he has to go lay some pipe. At first I didn't know what he was talking about. Until he told me he was going to fuck Rose. I hung up on him. Not wanting to hear anymore.

I put my cigarette out walking inside. I walk upstairs to our room. Sitting at the desk in front of my laptop; I Google Bella's cabin. I take a long moment to look at all the pictures of it. It truly is beautiful and my Kitten shall have her dream.

Reconsidering asking her to marry me tonight I decided to wait for her ring. I will take her to where our house will be tomorrow and ask her.

I printed off all the pictures of our new house. Next step find the best contractors around. I don't care if I have to have them flown in from a different country. Only the best for my Kitten.

I found a couple of contractors here in L.A. sending them both emails of what I want. Now all I have to do is wait for their response. Bella walked in as I was shutting the laptop down.

"Whatcha doing Edward?"

I moved my chair back opening my arms to her. "Come here baby."

She smiled skipping over to me. Sitting in my lap Bella rested her head on my shoulder.

"Edward you know I love you baby. But you really fucking stink! Go take a shower." She said while giggling.

"You really know how to ruin a moment don't you Kitten?"

"Whatever, I can always join you in the shower."

I reached up and placing my hands on her cheeks, then sliding my hands back into her hair to pull her lips towards mine. I opened my mouth and slid my tongue over her bottom lip. Bella opened her lips allowing our tongues to touch, softly at first. We kissed and touched for what seemed like hours slowly allowing our bodies to come alive. The heat between us could have melted steel. I stood up with Bella in my arms.

She slowly untangled herself from me. Once she slid down my body I had her pressed against the wall. Our legs were intertwined and I could feel her arousal against my thigh. Bella was pressing herself against me, grinding her clit into my thigh to give her some relief. Bella pushed me off of her winking at me, walking towards the bed.

All thoughts of a shower have been put on hold. Walking behind her she stopped so sudden I almost ran into her. Bella spun around grabbing my shirt throwing me on the bed. No sooner than I was on my back Bella was on top of me. Her lips crashed back onto mine.

Slowly I reached down, sliding my hand down her body. I unbutton her jeans, I run my hand under the little panties to find her very wet. Bella moaned biting my lower lip. I cupped her pussy to which she pressed herself down on my hand. Bella was still on top and I hoped that she would roll over on her back. Instead she started to rock her hips, moving her pussy to allow my fingers to find her clit.

She was ready and I became a little aggressive with her. I guided her to lie on her back and looked down at her.

"Kitten, you're so beautiful I can't wait to make you mine baby." Fuck slip up number one. Thankfully Bella didn't notice.

Taking my hand out of her pants, Bella whimpered.

Leaning forward I kiss her chin.

"I'm not done yet Kitten." I whisper to her. My hands run down the middle of her chest feeling all of those useless buttons. Grabbing her shirt under the first button, I tore the buttons off her shirt. Bella yelped then giggled.

"Did you just really rip my shirt Edward?"

"Sure did."

"Well then you owe me a new one." Rolling my eyes at her I start to kiss and lick down to her hard nipples. Taking my time I kissed all around her areola making sure not to touch her nipple. Bella laid there just enjoying the attention. After a few minutes of teasing her I took her nipple in my mouth, slowly twirling my tongue around it.

"You're killing me." Bella moaned while rocking her hips.

"Good," I said biting her nipple.

It's time for one of my favorite things to do. Taste her, and by God, I was about to! Slowly kissing down her body, I reached her legs pulling her panties off. Bella responded by opening them for me, her lips parted and glistened with arousal. Her scent was so fucking intoxicating.

As I moved between her legs, I could see just how wet she was, her body craved my touch. Bella hated being teased. But I wanted to tease her a little and make sure that she could feel my breath against her pussy.

"Kitten you sure you want to do this here? Fay and Tony are downstairs." I whispered.

"Yes. I'll be quiet." She moaned.

With my left hand I slowly moved two fingers in her. Just the tip at first, touching all around teasing her. I love watching how her body responds to me touching her. Moving my fingers in and out of her wet pussy, I pushed them deep inside her causing her to gasp.

Bella lifted her hips up. She caught me off guard and her pussy pushed into my face and in a sexy voice she said, "Stop fucking teasing me Edward!"

She reaches down pulling my hand away from her pussy. Placing my fingers on her lips; Bella took my wet fingers in her mouth winking at me.

Oh she wants to play! When she rested back on the bed, I started to lick her clit. Sucking her clit into my mouth. Bella responded by gyrating her hips and fucking my face. I worked my fingers into her and searched for her g-spot.

"Kitten I love how you fucking taste baby."

She responded by reaching out pulling for my head. Pulling my mouth back to her clit, "Jesus Edward don't fucking talk just eat me Goddamn it! Make me cum." She moaned out. "I'm so close Edward. Don't stop, oh please don't stop!"

I have no intention of stopping.

Bella started becoming more vocal. She began to let go and give in to the pleasure that I was giving her. She was enjoying my tongue fucking her. She was running her hands through my hair, pulling me closer to her.

Her pussy tasted too sweet, her arousal glazed my fingers allowing me to fuck her deeper. Bella's walls were coated with her sweet arousal which was begging me to touch. With my fingers I filled her. My fingers probed her pussy while my tongue licked her clit. I wanted to lick her clit forever.

I moved my mouth all around her exposed clit as I sucked her harder in my mouth. Then when my tongue darted over her clit she screamed in pleasure. I thought for sure Tony or Fay was going to barge in at any moment. Her fingers dug deeper into my hair.

"Oh god, don't stop. I'm so freaking close!"

I looked up at her and could tell she was about to explode. She was taking deep breaths. I shoved a third finger deep into her pussy and that pushed her over the edge. She grunted and screamed, and then I felt her body shake, my face buried in her pussy.

With her body convulsing my face dripped with her juices. I was so hard it was starting to hurt.

When her eyes opened I knew she was back with me, I moved up next to her. There is nothing better than holding Bella. Once I moved up next to her I pulled the covers over us. Our legs crossed and we became one on our bed. Our bodies pressing together. My dick was alive and craving to be fucked. As we moved on the bed, I found her thigh and pressed myself into her.

"Edward you seem awfully hard baby."

With her saying that I reached for her hand and guided it down to my very hard dick. Her fingers lightly touched my engorged dick teasing me as she removed her hand.

Bella slowly started to lick and kiss her way down my body. I brushed her hair to the side, exposing her pretty face to me, she's so sexy.

She quickly took the head of my dick into her mouth and started sucking hard. Her tongue running over me eagerly, around the rim and all over the head. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation Bella was giving me. She held me firmly in one hand, sucking and licking me, easing her mouth up and down squeezing my balls gently with her other hand. Flicking her tongue all over the head of dick. In between licking me, she started to take the tip back into her mouth again and let her tongue caress the head. Each time she withdrew, she did it slowly, making sure she created lots of sensation around the rim as she did. It was beginning to drive me fucking wild!

"If you want me to come in your mouth, it won't be long now," I breathed. "But if you'd like me to give that hot little pussy of yours some attention, you need to stop Kitten."

There I warned her, now it's up to her. Bella never took her mouth off of me. Feeling myself touch the back of her throat four more times I was done.

Holding her head while I came in her mouth; feeling her throat constrict around my dick as she swallowed. I was in heaven.

Bella crawled up my chest falling against my shoulder. Our naked bodies' alive but tired from the intensity.

"I love you Edward." Bella whispered. I smiled wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you too Bella. Always." I buried my nose in her hair inhaling her scent. "You still up for that shower baby?"I asked just as I heard a light snore. Closing my eyes it didn't take long for sleep to over take me.

I woke up the next morning stretching and reaching for Bella. But I came up empty handed. Opening my eyes I look around the room for any signs of her. Sitting up I look at the clock. 9:45. Huh I must have been tired. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, my left hand scratches my bare chest while my right runs through my hair.

Standing up with a sigh I walk over to the closet grabbing the first thing I put my hands on. Turning towards the bathroom I sit my clothes on the sink turning the water on in the shower. I get in washing my hair and body real quick. I dry off wrapping the towel around my waist, wiping the mirror off with my hand.

I debate if I should shave or not. Nah one day won't kill me. Getting dressed I run my hands through my hair a couple of times before walking out of the bathroom. I make my way down the steps I hear Bella, Fay and Tony laughing in the kitchen. Walking in I walk over to Bella standing her up so I could sit down and pull her in my lap.

"Where were you this morning when I woke up?" I whispered in her ear.

"Down here I was helping Fay with breakfast."

"I don't like waking up alone baby. You should have woken me up."

"I tried but you kept mumbling about who killed J.R. which I have no clue who he is."

I scrunched my nose up. I think that's that stupid show that Fay and Esme watched all the time. That was about the only time Esme would be nice to Fay.

"Huh sorry, but still wake me up next time."

"Did you happen to hear any noises last night Edward?" Tony asked me.

I looked up at him and he was smirking at me. Goddamn him.

"What noises Tony, I didn't hear anything."

"Huh, I'm not sure how anyone could have missed those noises. Whatever it was it sounded like someone was dying."

Bella buried her head in my neck whispering an 'Oh God please kill me know!' "Funny thing about it was though. I'm not sure if it was a pleasure or pain noise." He chuckled.

Bella buried her face farther in my neck. I rubbed her back smiling at Tony. Fucker thinks he's slick.

"Now that you mentioned it Tony, I do recall hearing something last night. And if I had to place any money on it, I'll have to go with pleasure. That was nothing but pleasure noises I heard."

Fay gasped bringing her eyes up to dart from mine to Tony's eyes.

"What are you two going on about? Bella dear are you feeling okay?"

Bella nodded her head.

"You didn't hear all those wild noises last night honey?" Tony asked Fay.

"What, no I didn't hear anything did you Bella?"

Bella shook her head no. "I think you both have lost your ever lovin' minds." I held Bella tight to my chest kissing her on top of her head.

"Oh jeez honey I don't see how you could have missed those crazy noises! I mean they were so damn loud it sounded like they were coming from inside the house. Maybe even close as the third floor."

That's all it took for Fay to smack Tony on the back of the head twice.

"Ow devil woman what was that for?" Tony yelled rubbing his head.

Bella giggled against my neck.

"One was for saying damn at the table. And the other is for talking such filth at the table."

Tony was looking at Bella giggling on my lap. He winks at me.

"I'm sorry Bella; I was just giving you two a hard time."

"It's okay Tony."

"So Bella do you have anything planned for today? I was thinking maybe we could go shopping." Fay said sounding a lot like Alice. Bella raised her head to look at Fay.

"I don't think…" I cut her off.

"Sorry Fay but today just isn't good. I have plans for Bella and there's no way she's getting away from me today." I said as Tony started to mumble.

"Damn son didn't you get enough last night? If I went at it like you young people do I would be dead."

"What was that Tony?" Fay asked from the sink.

"Nothing honey I was just singing a song." I raised my eyebrow at him. He just shrugged his shoulders at me.

~(~~(~~(~)~~)~~)~

The next couple of weeks flew by. In between plans for the house, and trying to get the nerve up to ask Bella to marry me I wasn't sure where all the time went to. I mean I've only had her ring back in my possession for eleven days now. Eleven days of it sitting in my pocket. Mocking me on how big of a pussy I truly am. Sitting at the kitchen table with Bella in my lap which is where she's always sitting after we eat I pat Bella's legs so she'll stand up. I stood up kissing her on the cheek. Walking over to Fay I made sure Bella wasn't paying us any attention.

Tony had her wrapped up in a conversation. Standing beside Fay as close as I could get I grabbed the plate she had in her hand and rinsed it off. She turned her face towards me narrowing her eyes.

"What do you want Edward?"

"Nothing." I said smiling.

"Don't lie to me young man. The only time you ever helped with the dishes is when you wanted something. So out with it, and don't try to lie I can read you like Tony reads his dirty magazines."

Damn she knew me to well. "Really he reads those?"

She turned to face me head on, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't play dumb with me Edward! I know Tony used to buy you those nasty things too. Remember when you were fourteen and I walked in…"

I held my hand up to stop her. "No need in going there Fay, let's not revisit that night okay." She smiled at me. "Now you are right. I do need something, but can we go out back to talk?"

"Sure Edward lead the way."

Before we left the kitchen I walked over to Bella surprising her when I grabbed her and pulled her up to me. Leaning down I kiss her lips.

"Fay and I need to discuss a few things Kitten. We'll be right back inside baby."

"Okay."

As I walked out of the kitchen, I heard Tony giving Bella a hard time. I chuckled to myself. He reminds me so much of dad. Those two were as close as father and son there's no doubt in my mind. I can see dad doing and saying everything Tony is to Bella just to see her blush.

"So what's going on in your mind Edward?" Fay asked bringing me out of my daze. I sit beside her on the bench.

"I need some help; can you make me something special for Bella? I want to take it with us when we go back to where we want the house. Plus...I'm going to ask her to marry me today." I said smiling.

Fay jumped off of the bench. "Shut up! Are you kidding me Edward? Are you really asking her this today?" She yelled so loud I had to jump up and cover her mouth with my hand.

"Shhh I won't need to ask her if you keep yelling."

She nods her head. "Okay sorry, sorry I just got excited that's all. Oh Edward I can't wait, I get to help plan the wedding and maybe even throw her a bridal shower. Then I'll have a beautiful granddaughter. Oh then you two will make me lots and lots of great-grand babies oh I can't wait."

I held my hands up. "Wait a minute slow down a little. Great-grand babies will come in time. First she has to say yes."

Fay rolls her eyes at me. "Don't be stupid Edward she will say yes. Do you have the ring? Oh hell can I see it?"

I laugh at her. She's way worse than Alice. Shit Alice! I'll have to call them afterwards and tell them, Then Em and Rose. Fuck that I'll let Bella call the chirpy birds! I'm sure those three girls will talk for hours about it.

"You do have a ring don't you Edward? Please tell me you aren't going to purpose to her like you did when you were ten to that little girl in your class?"

I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. How in the hell did I forget about Carri? Poor girl never stood a chance. We were having a play at the school. She was in the middle of singing her song. I couldn't wait any longer. I put my bag of chips and drink down walking across the stage. I stopped right in front of her asked to marry me then put a Funion on her thumb.

Don't judge me! I was ten I didn't have money to buy her ring. Plus I didn't know which finger I was suppose to put it on. She cried tears of embarrassment not joy. She told me I had cooties and ran off stage. I was heartbroken until that night when I watched my first episode of Bay Watch. Oh yeah dad knew just what to do to cheer me up.

"Good times." I said laughing.

Fay laughed with me nodding her head. "Great times." She said.

We talked for a little while just really catching up on things. She of course told me she would make Bella something special. Fay excused herself to start on our lunch. I sat on the bench thinking of all the ways my life is about to change.

"Hey Edward." I looked up to see Bella walking towards me with a huge smile, her hair gently blowing in the wind. God she took my breath away. She sat in my lap putting her arms around my neck. Bella rested her head on my shoulder. "What are you doing out here?"

"Not really anything just thinking."

"About what?"

"I can't tell you baby."

Bella raised her head looking at me pouting. "But I really want to know."

Kissing her cheek I stand us up. "And you shall soon. But not right now."

"Put me down Edward." She giggled.

"Never!"

~(~(~~(~)~~)~)~

A little while later Bella and I were sitting in the living room watching TV, when Tony walked in.

"What are you kids up to?" he asked standing by the door.

We looked at him. "Just watching some TV, would you like to join us?" Bella asked.

"Nah I'm good; however Bella I would love to show you something upstairs."

"Really?"

Tony smiled at her. "Yes really dear, it's a huge library and I think it has your name on it."

Bella was up off the couch before I could blink. She kissed my head than ran towards Tony. She stopped right in front of him, rocking back and forth on her heels. She put her arms behind her. I knew the look she was giving him right now, her eyes all huge, that sweet little smile. It's hard not to love her.

"I'm ready whenever you are Tony." Tony laughed putting his elbow out for her. She linked her arm through his, giving me a small wave. Then they were gone. Shaking my head I stand up wondering into the kitchen. Fay was putting something into a basket. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Did Tony whisk Bella away?"

"Yeah, any idea on what that was about?"

"So you could take this to the car, without Bella seeing it. God I swear sometimes, why must I come up with everything?"

I walked over to the basket. I went to open it, but Fay smacked my hand. "No! You can't open it yet! Not until you both are together."

Rubbing the back of my hand I grab the basket. Walking out of the kitchen, I'm going to open this bitch as soon as I'm in the clear.

"Don't even try peaking Edward! I will know if you did." I stopped mid stride.

Sad part is, is she's right. She will know if I did. Don't ask me how, but she will. Not one to tempt fate today. I yell back. "I don't know what you are talking about Fay."

I heard laughing. After getting the car loaded up with the basket of whatever the hell was in it and a blanket I was off to get Bella from the library. What a joke that is. Thirty minutes later and a bruised arm we were walking out of the library. I was still rubbing my arm sulking at her.

"Don't be such a baby Edward! It didn't hurt that bad."

"Have you ever had War and Peace thrown at you? Yeah I didn't think so! Just because the title has the word War in it doesn't mean you have to start one!"

Yes Bella threw a fucking book at me, a book that has over 1500 pages in it. Hard back book at that, good thing she can't throw for shit. Or I might have a concussion right about now. Yes my big mouth said that out loud to her. So she pinched me right where the book hit me. So now it hurts like a motherfucker!

"So where are we going you big baby?" she laughed at me.

"I'm taking your ass to anger management!"

She laughed harder. No matter how much pain I'm in, I always love to hear her laugh. And in all truth I'm not in that much pain. Okay so I lied I'm hurting!

Walking into the kitchen I hear Tony telling Fay what Bella did, trying to sound like Bella and me.

"You should have seen it honey. She said 'no I'm not ready yet Edward.' Then he said 'we are leaving now Bella.' Then she said 'do I look like I'm five and need to be told what to do?' then he said 'well you are acting like it." Tony had to pause to laugh. "Then she picked up a book and chucked it at him. He made some comment on the way she threw it, which if you ask me was really good. So she walked over to him and pinched him right where the book hit him. Oh God it was by far the best thing I've seen in a long time."

I gave Tony the evil eye when we walked in. He laughed harder.

"Hey look who it is Fay! It Peyton Manning's little sister. And the head cheerleader Edwina."

Bella giggled, Fay tried not to laugh but failed. I just narrowed my eyes at all three of them.

"I'm going to get your ass back baby." I told Bella walking to the refrigerator.

"Just be careful we wouldn't want you to break a nail or anything Edwina."

This time Fay and Bella lost it at Tony's little comment.

"I'm leaving, I can't take anymore of you three acting like the three stooges."

Now they were all laughing. I heard Bella trying to talk through her laughing fit.

"A wise guy eh."

I'm guessing she's trying to sound like Mo. God I love that woman. I was standing by the car when she finally came out. She did one of her bashful looks. Too bad she has the devil living inside her. When she was close enough I opened her door for her.

"You're not really mad are you?" I nodded my head. She needs to sweat this out a little. "I'm sorry I threw a book at you and then pinched you and laughed at you and made jokes about you. I promise I won't do it again."

"Get in the car Kitten." She smiled getting in. I shut her door then walked over to my side. Once I was in the car Bella had her hand wrapped around mine.

"Where are we going?"

"I dunno."

"Why don't you know?"

"I dunno."

We didn't say anything else. Once we pulled up to the fence. Bella looked at me smiling.

"Why are we here?" she asked bouncing in her seat.

"Well I thought we would…" I got out of the car shutting my door. Walking over to Bella's side I laughed as I opened her door. The look on her face was priceless.

"That was mean Edward." I pulled her into my chest.

"Look around find the perfect place for our house. Have a picnic and just relax for a while. Does that sound okay baby?"

She nodded her head reaching up grabbing my face bringing it to hers. She lightly brushed her lips across mine, leaving me wanting so much more. But right now was not the time, grabbing her hand pulling her towards the back of the car. I grabbed the basket and blanket with one hand and Bella's hand with the other.

We walked through the gates over to the tree. After we said hi to mom and dad we walked away. I sat down the blanket and basket. Bella looked around for a little bit.

"Where would you like the house Edward?" she asked looking at me.

"Where ever you are baby. That's where I want to be."

"You're so damn cheesy sometimes."

After some time we picked out the perfect spot. The willow tree would be seen from the front porch. We sat down talking about what Bella liked and disliked about the log cabin where she use to stay. From what she could remember there was nothing she didn't love.

I told her we would have to see if they have a website so I can see this place she fell in love with. Maybe we could rent it one day. I'd already seen the site. But this way Bella has no clue plus I can get an idea on how to decorate the inside. If everything is still the same as she remembers than that's how it will be done. Bella opened the basket and started to laugh.

"What's so funny Kitten?"

She was laughing so hard her face was red. "Oh my God Edward, did you pack this?"

"No, I asked Fay to why?"

"Is she trying to tell us something?"

"What do you mean?" I will kill Fay if she has clues in there.

"Well let's see there are Bananas, Caviar, Champagne, Chocolate, Oysters and Truffles. So you tell me."

I'll admit here I'm lost. I have no idea what she's talking about. Trying to tell us what? "I'm not sure baby."

She rolled her eyes. "Foods of Love, ringing any bells for you? Ding dong, ding dong. No? Still nothing? Okay…Aphrodisiacs all of these." She said pointing to the basket. "They are all aphrodisiacs. Get it now?"

I wiggled my eyebrows smiling at her. "Oh really now, is that so?"

After all of Fay's hard word we didn't really eat anything. The only thing we liked was the Champagne and Chocolate. I loved just sitting here with my arms wrapped around Bella laughing with her, acting like we don't have a care in the world.

Deep down inside I am a nervous wreck. I couldn't wait any longer I had to make her mine forever. Standing up I pull her to stand in front of me. I grab both of her hands in mine, running my thumbs over her knuckles as I look her in the eyes. I lean down kissing her lightly.

"Are you okay Edward? You're shaking baby."

"I'm good Kitten just a little nervous."

"About what, is it the whole house thing? We can wait Edward I don't care where we are I'll be happy!" I had to stop her I saw the doubt running through her eyes.

Kissing her cheek. "No baby it's not that at all."

"Okay then what? Please tell me."

Come on Edward man up now is the time. Make it happen.

"Bella, I want to share every moment of my life with you, I promise I will take care of you, and give you my full support, no matter what may happen. Baby I love you so much. I promise to never leave you alone again, and to be by your side, through good times and bad. I'll always be there for you, and give you whatever I can in order to make you happy, and keep you safe. I'll love you forever. You are without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to me. A life without you would not be worth living. I'll catch you when you stumble, protect you when you're scared, and hold you when you're feeling down. You can always count on me. I'll always give you my unconditional love. I love you so much. When I met you I could not have imagined what our relationship would evolve into, or how much you could mean to me, although from the second I met you I knew that you were very special. Now I know how very special you really are and am so in love with you. You've taken me to a place that I couldn't have believed possible. Let's continue this forever, building the perfect life, and growing old together. I'll be your knight in shining armor; there to protect you from all that life can throw at you. You are the perfect woman for me. Be my wife, and give me the privilege of being your husband, always and forever. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife."

I got down on one knee reaching in my pocket grabbing her ring, looking up at her, seeing her tears running down her face. I felt the sting behind my own eyes. Grabbing her hand with mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"

**Sooo what did ya think? Let us know please. Thank you everyone we loves y'all!**

**X0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0**

**DLIR & Ari **


	34. I was his Always and Forever

**What a perfect way to start off my day. I cant wait to see what you all think of the chapter. Xoxo**

**Bella Ami and Eifeltwr. Where would we be without you guys. Your big words and grammar fixes….thank u both xoxoxo**

**So as always….whats a chapter update without a few jokes…haha….I had fun finding these….**

**As is tradition in Italian families, Marol spends her wedding night in her family home. Her mother sleeps in the adjacent room in case Marol has any questions. Mama tells Marol, "You have any a problem, you come and see Mama."**

**Later, Marol's husband unbuttons his shirt, and Marol jumps up, runs next door and cries, "Mama, Mama! He has hair all over his chest!"**

**Mama reassures Marol, "Men have hair on the chest. This is sign of a good man. Go now and make him happy."**

**But when Marol's husband takes off his belt, she goes jumps up again, runs next door and cries, "Mama, Mama! He has a protrusion in his pants!"**

**Mama reassures her, "He finds you beautiful. This is sign of a good man. Go now and make him happy."**

**Finally, Marol's husband takes off his shoes. Due to a terrible childhood accident, he only has half of his right foot. Marol jumps up and runs back to her mother's room, shouting, "Mama, Mama! He has a foot and a half!"**

**Her mother gets up and announces, "Stand back, Marol - this is a job for Mama!"**

…

**Three buddies got married on the same day and at the same hotel. During the receptions, the three guys met up in the bar.**

"**Guys, it's our wedding night and, uh, I was wondering, er, ah, how many times are we supposed to do it?"**

**Discussion ensued, and finally ended with an agreement to just see how things go and meet up the next morning for breakfast. **

**One groom said, "Wait. We can't discuss our wedding night performances over breakfast with our new wives there."**

"**You're right. Let's just order one slice of toast for every time we did it." **

"**Excellent idea!" **

**The next morning, the brides and grooms staggered to their tables and the waitress came to take their orders. **

**The first groom said, "I'll have the full breakfast with three slices of toast, please." **

**The other two grooms smiled at his prowess. The second groom ordered, "I'll have the full breakfast but with four slices of toast." **

**The third groom grinned and said, "I'll have the full breakfast, please, but I'll have…" and here he paused for effect, "seven, yes, seven slices of toast!" **

"**Seven slices of toast, sir?" queried the waitress. "That's an awful lot." **

"**Yes it is, young lady, yes it is. But seven slices of toast it shall be…. And, by the way, make two of those, brown!"**

xoxoxooxooxo

~ (~~ (~~ (~BPOV~) ~~) ~~) ~

I couldn't stop staring at the white diamonds that sparkled in a thousand different ways from the sun reflecting off it as it lay nestled in the white velvety fabric.

The blue box gave the perfect backdrop, accentuating the most beautiful piece of jewelry held within it's confines.

_When did he have time to get it? When did he know he wanted to?_ So many thoughts clouded my mind. I can't believe this is happening!

"Kitten?"

My eyes snapped up from the box to see his warm eyes. He swallowed deeply making my knees shake and heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry...I'm just," I stuttered my words, feeling light headed all of the sudden. "I'm just..."

"Kitten if this isn't what you want I..."

"NO!" I yelled in a panicked tone. My eyes bulging out at the intensity of my voice.

"No?" he asked leery to hear it again. My words caused his face to sadden instantly.

"No..." I waved my hand in the air frantically upset with myself because I'm ruining this perfect moment. "I mean no this is what I want." I brought both hands down and cupped his face, bending down our lips met for a kiss.

I kissed him gently wanting to rid any heartbreak I had just caused. I searched his eyes to see if I was successful before I stood back up.

I placed my left hand in front of his face and shook it eagerly. "Ask me again." I smiled. "I won't have a brain fart this time I promise!"

He shook his head and chuckled at me. Yup leave it to me to take any romance out of a situation. The man was proposing and I mention farts.

I blew out my breath, suddenly feeling embarrassed. But I managed to smile at him before I began to nibble on my bottom lip anticipating the sound of his velvety voice.

Oh God. What if I made him not want to ask me?

He took a deep breath in and began all over again. His voice was so masculine and yet, not harsh like some deep voiced men. Each word he spoke just flowed beautifully and melted my heart.

My heart was pounding like I never felt before. Love and excitement rushed through every fiber of my body. Everything around me was how I always pictured, what I had always dreamed about.

I never realized until this very moment how special it was to be asked by the love of your life to marry them. I mean obviously the moment Eric asked me, it felt right at the time, but this was different.

Eric never got down on one knee like the handsome man before me now.

His eyes didn't sparkle up at mine with so much love and adoration like the gorgeous green ones blinking up at me.

I loved Edward more than I ever could imagine loving someone. He is my soul mate.

I feel loved by him. Protected, wanted, adored, trusted and utterly the most important being that he accepts me for who I am.

I look at him and see a marriage as happy as my parents, full of love and laughter.

"Isabella will you do me the honor of being my wife?" The corner of his lip turned up slightly, curling his lip into a small smirk as he awaited my answer.

How could anyone ever say no to him? More importantly how the hell did I get his love enough for him to ask?

"Edward!" I said his name proudly, I am determined to not fuck it up this time. "I..." I choked back the tears that were commencing. "I love you more than I can ever show you. I can't picture my life without you. You make me smile, laugh, and you bring the best out in me."

He kissed the knuckles on my left hand as I used my right to wipe the tear that was falling down my cheek.

"There's nothing more that I want than to spend my whole life as your partner. Your partner through everything, good and bad, but most importantly I want to be your best friend. I want to wake up with you every single day of my life and fall asleep next to you every night." I sniffled as he kissed my hand again. "No doubt in my mind. This is what I want. I want you, forever. So yes... I will marry you."

His grip tightened on my extended hand as we smiled at one another. A tear began to slip down both our cheeks as he slipped the ring out of the box.

I spread my fingers apart allowing the white gold band to slip on. It slid over my knuckle easily, the diamonds covering the whole width of the finger it sat on.

In one quick motion he stood up and picked me up so my feet dangled down. My arms wrapped around his shoulders as he held me up in a tight embrace.

"I love you soooo much," he whispered against my shoulder placing small chaste kisses on it.

"I love you too!" I lifted my hand up in front of my face. Twisting it back and forth enjoying the way the ring looked on my finger. It was perfect just like him.

"Are you happy?" He placed me down so my feet held me up. My face tilted up to look at him.

"The most I have ever been," I sighed into his mouth as our mouths found one another. My fingers played with the nape of his neck as our tongues swirled and danced.

I never wanted to let him go. I grasped onto his back pulling him flat against my chest.

"You're mine," he repeated over and over in between our kisses.

And I replied just as much. "I'm yours."

We stayed like that for god knows how long. Me staring at the ring and then he'd kiss me to celebrate all over again.

The wind picked up after a bit, causing me to shiver. We packed everything up and made our way back to the car and home.

"So do Fay and Tony know?" I asked, playing with the ring again. It felt surreal to have something that showed I belonged to him and no one else.

"Yeah they know," he said, taking a glimpse at me as he continued to drive.

"Who else?" I asked excitedly.

"Well Em had to send me your ring since I left it back in Seattle."

"Seattle?" I squeaked out. "You had the ring back then?"

He turned his face and smiled bashfully. "I've always known so I had it made a couple months back."

My chest swelled with even more love for him. How that's possible I don't know.

"Do the girls know?"

"Ro does since she helped me pick out, but Alice and Jess don't."

I smiled as I looked out my window, imagining their reactions when I tell them.

"Do you like the ring?"

His question was a no brainer. "Uhhhh yeeeaaah!"

He chuckled at my answer.

"It's perfect. I love the setting. It's modern yet it reminds me of something they'd wear a long time ago. Like _Gone With the Wind_." I smiled, looking down at the large diamond that was surrounded by smaller ones.

Edward chuckled. "The woman I bought it from said it was designed after the "Edwardian period."

I furrowed my brows at him. "Are you shitting me right now?" What are the chances?

"No!" He laughed. "When she said it, Ro and I knew it was perfect."

"Huh!" I stared at my hand as we pulled up to the house.

He walked around the car to open my door. "Hello my beautiful fiancée!" He greeted me with an extended hand.

I shook my head feeling my cheeks blush. I took his hand smirking at him as I stood. "Hello my hot as hell fiancée!"

"Mmmm," he pulled me in his arms with a moan. "I like the sound of that." He pushed his hips against my stomach showing me what my words did to him.

"What?" I cupped his ass with my hands. "Fiancée or hot as hell?" I squeezed his hot tush.

"You calling me fiancée. That's fucking hot Kitten." He nibbled on my ear lobe.

"Fiancée," I whispered to him stirring more lust from him.

"I suggest you stop." He pressed up against me once more. "Unless you want me to take you right here on the car hood." He wagged his brows suggestively.

Not gonna lie. The thought of him slamming into me as I was bent over the car sounds fantastic right about now.

But my eyes caught a glimpse of the curtains moving from inside the house. Someone was peeking out.

I looked around Edward's shoulder to see Fay peeking through. I waved at her to show her I could see her. The look on her face was priceless before she let the curtains drop as she left the window.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked looking behind him.

"Fay was..." I was cut off guard by Fay screaming as she ran towards us.

"You're engaged!" She wrapped her small arms around our waists. "My baby Edward is engaged to Bella!" She hugged us tighter. "TONY!" She hollered never letting us go.

Edward and I laughed at how excited she was.

"Bella let me see that rock!" Fay demanded as she grabbed my hand in hers. "I saw it shining from inside. I nearly went blind."

She nearly pulled my arm out of its socket, rotating my hand back and forth in front of her face. Her eyes just inches away from the ring. "TONY!"

My ears rang from her shouting so close. But I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Tony ran out of the house as if it was on fire.

"What are you yelling for woman!" He stopped once he reached us. His eyes bulging out of their sockets as he saw my raised hand.

"Edward proposed!" Fay informed him.

He scrunched his nose. "You said yes?" He looked at me in disgust. "I feel bad for you Bella, he..."

Fay whacked him in the back of the head.

"Holy shit woman!" He rubbed his head.

"Don't ruin their happy moment with your smart ass remarks Tony." Fay rolled her eyes. "Our Edward proposed to the love of his life and you're standing here making a joke? What would Carlisle say?"

Edwards's chuckle lightened the mood. We all looked at him. "Um my dad would probably have told Bella to run the opposite way from me."

Tony laughed with Edward. "Save yourself Bella!" Tony warned me in fun.

"Run Bella Run!" Edward began to laugh so hard he didn't see Fay's hand fly up and hit him across his head. "OW!"

"You two boys should be ashamed of yourselves." She glared at them both. Her eyes came to mine and softened. "He would have been so proud of Edward, Bella." She peeked at both silent men. "Jokes aside Carlisle was a great man and would have been so honored to have you as his daughter in law!"

"Awe Fay, don't cry?" Edward stepped towards her suddenly aware of her upset.

She sniffled and shook her head. "Me? Crying?" She shook her head. "No not me," she grabbed my hand with a smile. "Let's go inside and celebrate, Bella."

~ (~~ (~~ (~EPOV~) ~~) ~~) ~

I couldn't believe Kitten said yes! Everything was a whirlwind of activity after that night. Alice,

Rose and Fay swept Kitten away for a wedding planning weekend.

Really I think it was just an early bachelorette party. But they kept telling me, no that's not the case. So I had to go four days without seeing her, touching her or even fucking talking to her.

There I said it; those three hussies took her phone so I couldn't talk to her. Then they turned theirs off so they are all on my dislike list now.

So now back to my whining. I didn't even know where they took her. For all I know they took her out to bum-fucked-Egypt. Then when they finally came back it was all hush, hush. I heard them all whispering a few times but I couldn't really hear what they were saying. And it pissed me off.

After the four days of hell it was a weekend here and a weekend there. All in name of the wedding my fucking ass! All this happened in just the first two months of us being engaged. Fucking sucks to be me!

I'll admit though Bella has been glowing, the smile couldn't be wiped off her face. Therefore I'm happy.

When the girls would take off the guys would try to keep me busy, wanting me to go to fucking strip clubs and bars. Nope sorry there's only one I want to see stripping and that's my Kitten. I did give in to the guys one night and boy was it a mistake.

When we pulled up to Dockside Dolls I had a feeling something was about to go on. We walked in, Em acting like he owns the place. I followed them with my head down. I had no intention of looking at these women at all. But that only lasted until we sat down.

"Dude, look at all the ass in here!" Em said, clapping his hands together. "Ed my man, you need to look at all these fine ass women, only a couple more months before you're tied to the ole ball and chain. Then all you get to see for the rest of your life is the same woman over and over again."

My head snapped up at him. "What's fucking wrong with that? My girl is fucking hot; none of these women in here can even come close to holding a candle to Kitten!" I spat at him.

Em raises his hands in the air in front of him. "Whoa there tiger, calm the fuck down, man. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying."

After that everything was running smooth until I heard my name being called. I looked around when I realized there's a guy on stage calling me up. I looked over at Em and he just smiled at me like the bastard he is.

"I need Edward Masen up here, I hear he's getting married and we have a little something special for him."

The coward better known as my former best friend sunk down in his chair.

"What the fuck did you do Em?" I demanded through my teeth. I was getting ready to jump over the table at him when I felt two sets of hands on my arms. Looking over I saw Jasper pointing me out.

"You both are fucking dead! I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully."

I was yanked up from my seat by two girls pulling me towards the stage.

I heard Em yelling at me. "Show them what a big man you are tiger!"

Yep, no doubt in my mind he's going to die! The girls pulled me through the crowd to the stage. I tried pulling away from them, I also tried talking my way out of whatever was about to happen.

They just acted like they didn't hear me.

As soon as we were on the stage, the lights dimmed lowly, the two girls sat me in a chair then walked around me for a couple of seconds. Then one of them sits her little ass down on my lap.

First response was to jump up and run for the door. But the other girl held my shoulders down. The girl sitting in my lap turns to face me, taking my tie off and put it around her neck. I happen to look at her and all she's wearing is a g-string, fuck me heels and my Goddamn tie. Not just any tie but a tie Kitten gave me. So I try to talk to her.

"Um...my girl gave me that tie. May I have it back please?"

"I don't get paid to have conversions with you." The music started blaring.

I dropped my head closing my eyes. Only someone with my luck would have this blaring at a strip club. Lords of Acid I sit on acid, started and I couldn't believe this shit. The girl on my lap started off slow, her hands were all over me.

"You like my ass? You can touch anything you want, baby."

WHAT? Is she for real? "Um what? Uh I really can't touch you."

She grabbed my hands placing them on her ass. This happened about four times before I just gave in and left them there. Not that I wanted to, but it is useless to move them, when she just puts them back.

Her fake tits are in my face, her cheap perfume filling the space, and her body grinding on my lap. She bent down whispering in my ear.

"Just relax baby, I won't bite you…too hard." Her tongue snaked out and licked the back of my ear.

I closed my eyes trying to fight off the feeling she was stirring in me. I didn't want to be here! I didn't want to be sitting up here on stage. And I sure as fuck didn't want to have a fucking hard on with her in my lap.

The crowd cheered as the girl behind me was running her fingers through my hair while licking and kissing on my neck. So I did the only thing I could, I closed my eyes thinking it was Kitten sitting on my lap, kissing my neck and grinding her pussy on my dick.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse she moves in for the kill. She leaned back a little and rubbed my dick with her hand.

My eyes flew open and I jumped up knocking her on her ass. I heard people booing me and others laughing. Looking down at the poor girl who just felt me up, she looked up at me scowling at me.

"Oops my bad, sorry." I jumped off the stage and stormed back to my seat. Em and Jasper were sitting there doubled over in laughter. Laugh it up losers coz I'm gonna kick your asses!

"Dude what the fuck was that about?" Em asked while laughing.

"She…that…she grabbed my dick, man!" This only made them laugh harder. Bastards!

"Man, Edward your face was priceless."

"Fuck you Jasper! And you to Em! Can we leave know?" Both of them said no at the same time.

I leaned my head into my hands.

Fuck does this classify as cheating? Oh fuck! I let some chick feel me up in a fucking room full of people. What's Kitten going to say? Oh man she's going to be fucking pissed! I raised my head to see Em and Jasper chuckling looking over my shoulder. Narrowing my eyes at them I just opened my mouth to ask what the fuck the problem was. But I stopped once I felt lips on my neck.

The smell of cheep perfume hit me I knew it was the girl I knocked on her ass. Her hands slowly moving down my chest. I grabbed them stopping her.

"Why did you take off?"

Politely as I could I removed her from me. "Sorry it's just not my scene," I said looking back at her.

She sat down beside me putting her hand on my thigh. "Your dick seems to think different."

Em choked on his drink and Jasper laughed. "Yeah well forgive him, he knows no better." I grabbed her hand off of my leg. "Please refrain from touching me."

"I can take you back to the VIP room and show you a good time."

Okay now this bitch is starting to piss me off. "I'm good, perhaps you could go whore yourself out to someone else though."

She licked her nasty blood red lips and smiled at me. "You can call me whatever you want. As long as I can call you daddy while you're fucking me."

What the fuck? I looked at her dumbfounded. "I wouldn't fuck you with a ten foot rent a dick.

Now get the fuck away from me you psychotic bitch."

Now any normal woman would take offense to this shit, but not her. I think it turned her on. She

leaned in towards me. And I leaned way the fuck back.

"You know you want my pussy wrapped around your hard dick. Then I could suck my cum off of your dick. You'd like it, I promise." Shaking my head at the stupid bimbo.

"Are you that hard up that you have to keep asking a guy that tells you NO?"

"Baby I'm never hard up, but I can tell you want me. You just don't want your uptight friends knowing."

"The only thing I want from you is to leave me the fuck alone."

"Alright E, I think it's time to go, man," Em said standing up and grabbing his jacket. Jasper followed Em's lead. I stood up, walking around the table.

"Don't you want to know my name?"

"Fuck no."

"I still have your tie your girl gave you. I could always tie you up with it." She played with the tie that hung between her fake tits. "Show you how a real woman fucks."

"Keep it!" I snapped. "Show some poor sap how a fake plastic girl fucks." With that I turned and walked away.

Fuck she has my tie, but there's no way in hell I want that damn thing back. Once we were outside I lost my shit. I spun around to face Em and Jasper.

"What the fuck was that?" I walked over and pushed Em. "I really ought to fucking kick both your asses!"

Em held his hands in front of him. "Yo bro chill! I didn't think anything like that would happen."

I jumped at him, but Jasper held me back.

"Fuck you Em! You knew exactly what was going to fucking happen! It's a fucking strip club for Christ sakes!"

"Calm down Edward," Jasper said to me. I shrugged out of his hold.

"Fuck you Jasper. Your fucking ass was in on this too!"

"It was all good man nothing happened," Em insisted.

"Nothing happened? Nothing fucking happened? That bitch was trying to fuck me after she grabbed my dick! But nothing happened!"

"Dude, you didn't fuck her! It's not like you cheated on Bella."

There it was that word again. Cheated, cheating. But it was a form at least in my mind. I let someone rub themselves on me, kissed and licked my neck then grabbed my dick. Yeah it was cheating in my fucking book.

"Look man, Bella doesn't have to know if you're all flipping out and shit."

He's right I can't tell Bella.

Four days it took four fucking days for the shit to hit the Goddamn fan. Em, Tony, Jasper and I were sitting outside by the pool. I heard yelling and something breaking. We all jumped up but before we could get three feet from where we were the girls all came flying outside.

"Calm down, you don't know what it is yet," Rose said to someone.

"The fuck I don't! It's some bitch's phone number!" Bella said.

What? Kitten pushed her way through Rose and Alice looking very pissed. I admit I took a couple of steps backwards. She stopped right in front of me shoving something into my chest.

"What the fuck is this Edward? Who the fuck is Tanya?" she yelled.

Tanya? I don't know anyone by that name.

"What's wrong Edward? Cat got your fucking tongue? Who the fuck is she Edward?"

"I…I…I don't know." I was stunned.

"I...I…I don't know. Give me a fucking break Edward! Is she someone you're fucking?

Someone you want to fuck? Answer me goddamn it!"

The hurt on her face killed me. "No baby it's nothing like that. I don't even know what you're talking about Kitten."

"You think I'm fucking stupid Edward? I found this in a shirt that was thrown in the back of the closet," she said, shoving something else at me. "Oh and by the fucking way. I don't wear cheap ass perfume and the hooker red is not my fucking color!" she said right before she stormed away from me.

Looking down I see the shirt I wore to the club. Fuck my life. I looked at everyone's expressions, all the same shock and confusion. The only thing I can think of is she slipped it into my shirt without me knowing.

"This is your fucking faults. Now I have to fucking deal with this shit that I didn't even want." I said pointing to Em and Jasper.

Yes, I know I threw them under the goddamn bus. But if I'm fucking going down, then by God they are to. Running passed everyone I haul ass upstairs. Once I got to our door I try to open it. But it's locked.

"Baby…please let me in."

"No."

"Baby it's not what you think." I put my forehead against the door. "Please baby, let me in."

"No Edward! And it's exactly what I think!"

"No baby it's not. Just let me in and I'll explain everything."

"No! I know if I let you in you'll use that voodoo shit with your eyes and I'll forget about everything," she said before whispering. "Maybe that's a good thing."

"Let me in Kitten! I swear it's not as bad as you think baby."

"Not as bad? Please Edward I find your fucking shirt reeking of cheap ass perfume with red lipstick on the collar and some bitch's number in your pocket! Tell me it's not what it looks like then! Tell me I'm fucking wrong, because from where I'm standing it doesn't look very good." I heard her sniffle and my heart broke that much more.

"Open this fucking door now before I break the goddamn thing down, Bella. I want to talk to you face to face."

"Edward…let me try to talk to her." I turned towards Em's voice.

"Fuck you man! It's your goddamn fault I'm in this mess."

"Did you fuck her Edward? Or was it an 'Oops I tripped and my dick slipped in her?'"

"What? No Bella I didn't fuck anyone I swear! We went to a strip club when you were gone.

And they took me up on stage for a lap dance. And she grabbed my dick I pushed her off of me. I went back to where Em and Jasper were sitting. She came up behind me running her hands over my chest. That must have been where her number came from. She must have slipped it in my pocket, baby. She asked me if I wanted to fuck her. I told her hell no. Then we left, I didn't fuck her baby!"

I heard the door unlock and open to see a very, very pissed looking Bella.

"You went to a fucking strip club, Edward? When was this?" She crossed her arms over her chest leaning against the door frame. All traces of tears gone only to be replaced by anger…deadly anger pointed at me.

Looking down at the floor I scratched the back of my neck. "A couple days ago," I mumbled.

"What was that Edward? I didn't hear you!"

Looking back into her eyes I told her again. "This past weekend."

Her head cocked to the side. "Really?"

"Yes."

"So you mean to tell me that while I was gone planning our wedding, you just decide to go off to a fucking strip club? Were you that hard up Edward?"

"No, I didn't want to go."

"Bullshit Edward!"

"He's right Bella; he bitched and moaned every time we brought it up. We finally trapped him coming out of his office and pretty much dragged him there," Em interrupted.

"I don't recall asking you Em! Why now Edward? Why am I just finding out about this now? I wouldn't have been half as pissed as I am now if you would have just told me. But nooo, you have to keep shit from me. So when I do find out I think the fucking worse! Thanks Edward! Thank you for having enough faith in me."

"No it's not Kitten, it's not that at all. I just thought…"

"Thought what Edward?"

"Thought it was better if I forgot about the whole thing that's all."

"Yeah and tell me how that's working out for you."

"Not so good."

"You can't keep shit from me Edward. Especially stuff like this. I'm a grown woman, I can take a lot of things Edward. But being kept in the dark about stupid shit like this I can't handle."

I took a step towards her looking down at her.

"I'm sorry Kitten," I whispered. "Do you forgive me?"

"Nope I don't. You have a lot of groveling to do." Giving her a small smile and winking at her.

"I wouldn't expect any less Kitten." Taking the last few steps and wrapping my arms around her I kiss her on top of her head.

"You're going to have to do better than that Edward. Oh and plan on taking me to that club so I can meet this bitch! No bitch is putting her hands on my man and not getting her ass kicked!"

Laughing at her feistiness I tell her there's no way in hell I'm stepping back in that place. Of course she did her own voodoo shit and next thing I know I'm agreeing to it. Man, I'm one dumb motherfucker sometimes.

The next few months flew by with nothing else brought up about the club. I groveled a lot and by a lot I mean I fucking kissed her ass, every second of the day. It didn't matter if I was at work or not. I still found ways to grovel my ass off. Sending her flowers, little love notes, texting her or as she called it sexting her.

With only four more months until the wedding I was getting nervous. Kitten asked Tony to walk her down the aisle and I thought he was going to die. That will be a day I never forget.

We were sitting in the kitchen talking when Kitten came bouncing down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. Instead of sitting on my lap she sat beside Tony.

"Tony, I was thinking and I need to ask you a question."

He looked at her smiling. "Sure thing dear what is it?"

"Well with all the planning of the wedding and all. It completely slipped my mind. I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle. So I was thinking and hoping you would walk me down the aisle."

Fay was at the sink washing dishes when she dropped the one in her hand. She spun around holding one hand to her mouth and the other to her chest. Tony's smile had disappeared and he was just staring at Kitten.

She lowered her head. "You don't have to if you don't want. I just thought…"

Tony cut her off standing and pulling her up with him. "You shouldn't talk such nonsense dear. You just caught me off guard that's all. I would be honored to walk you down the aisle." He wrapped his arms around Bella, hugging her.

"Oh Tony, thank you. It means so much to me."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

Sitting at my desk Mrs. Cope calls me.

"Mr. Masen, Ms. Swan is here to see you."

What really? I thought her and Alice were busy today.

"Send her in." I stood from my desk as my door opened. "I thought you were…" she cut me off.

"Oh my God Edward! I can't do this!"

My heart jumped to my throat. "What baby; what can't you do?"

She started pacing back and forth. I started thinking the worst.

"That crazy, little, evil pixie Edward, she's driving me nuts! Everyday it's something different.

I'm grateful she wants to help with all the planning. But hot pink really? I have to draw the line somewhere Edward! And damn it I'm drawing that motherfucker at hot pink and lime green! Can you just imagine what that will look like? It will look like someone threw up Pepto Bismol, Edward. Fucking Pepto Bismol. Ugh, what am I going to do?"

Wow she's stressing way too much. Fuck she said all that in one breath. Tears were starting to stream down her face. I took two steps to her wrapping her in my arms.

"Kitten, breath baby, it will all be okay. Just tell Alice…"

She cut me off again. "Alice! Tell Alice what? No? Are we talking about the same Alice? Have you ever tried to tell her no? You can't; she pulls out the puppy dog eyes and the whole nine yards."

"Baby calm down, just tell her…" again cut off.

"I swear to God Edward if you say tell her no, I will kick you in the balls." Jesus she's ruthless.

"Baby, I'll talk to her and tell her no, okay. Don't worry baby, I'll take care of it." She exhaled and relaxed in my arms.

Everything was fine once I spoke to Alice. That was until a couple of weeks later. I was doing some paper work on my laptop when my office door flew open and hit the wall. I jumped, looking up to see Kitten stalking towards me. She slammed her hands on my desk leaning across it towards me.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"You need to tell your friend he needs to reel his wife in before I beat her, Edward. I swear she hates me!"

Shutting my laptop I stand walking over to her.

"What happened this time?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her. That unleashed the shit storm.

"Well let's see, she doesn't like anything I do. No Bella that's too white, no Bella that's not white enough, no Bella that's not the right cake, no Bella those aren't the right invitations, no Bella, no Bella, no Bella, no Bella. If I hear her say no Bella one more time I'm shoving my wedding planner down her fucking throat!"

I chuckled and I guess that was the wrong thing to do.

"This isn't funny Edward," she said trying to pull away from me.

"I wasn't laughing at that, baby. I was laughing at the image of you shoving that down her throat."

"Oh," she said sighing. Just then her phone started ringing or should I say talking. I leaned back raising my eyebrows at her as her ring tone rang. 'Your loser friend is calling. Don't answer the phone I repeat your loser friend is calling. Don't answer the phone.'

I busted out laughing. She smiled, shrugging her shoulders. Grabbing her phone she answered.

"What is it now Alice…no…no…no Alice…because I don't want that…no…no…have you lost your mind…hell no…ALICE NO…I don't believe you…no Rose will not…no she won't…no…no…no…look I have to go I'm busy…yes it's more important than talking to you…later."

Bella hung up, throwing her phone on the desk. I grabbed her hand pulling her to the couch. Making her sit down I sit at the opposite side of the couch, pulling her legs in my lap. I take her shoes off so I can rub her feet.

"What did she want this time, baby?" I asked as she moaned.

"Do I have to talk right now? That feels sooo good."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, baby."

She was quiet for a few seconds.

"She wants the bridesmaids to wear wings Edward. Like little fucking fairies and shit. And instead of the flower girl tossing flowers she wants her to throw glitter…oh excuse me as she put it fairy dust. Do I look like a fairy kind of person Edward? No I don't. Where does she come up with this shit? This is what she does for a living? I'm glad I'm not paying her coz I would have to ask for my money back!"

"Baby, do you want me to help you?"

She laughed, I mean she fucking all but rolled on the goddamn floor laughing.

"Oh God…Edward…you…you…you want…to help…oh fuck no…I'll stick…with Alice, baby."

I stopped rubbing her feet. "What's that suppose to mean. I'm capable, baby. "

"Oh come on Edward. Okay, what about the centerpieces? Or how about the venue? Wedding decorations, wedding favors, the photography, the reception, the menu. There's so much to do, Edward."

"Haven't you done all that?"

"Yes, most of it, but Alice keeps changing things. So when I think we are a few steps ahead, she pulls me back."

"How about if we just take a trip to Vega…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Edward! I have put so much in this and we will not go to that unspeakable place!"

Later that night I was lying in bed when Kitten walked in flopping down almost on top of me.

"Oh God, what did I do?" she groaned. Pulling her closer to me I rub her back.

"What is it this time, Kitten?"

"Can I take it back? Please let me take it back."

"Take what back, baby?" She propped herself up on my chest looking me in the eyes.

"Let's do it Edward. Let's go to Vegas and get married. Just you and me, baby. Please, we can leave now if you want."

"Baby, you and I both know that's not what you want."

"Yes, yes it is Edward. Please can we go now?" As hard as this is, I hate telling her no. She knows that, but in the long run it's what's best.

After three hours of explaining to her on why we can't do this. She huffed rolling over with

'Whatever Edward.'

~ (~~ (~~ (~BPOV~) ~~) ~~) ~

I couldn't take my eyes off the ring finger on my left hand. I moved my hand slowly from side to side allowing the beam of sunlight coming through the French doors to reflect off the ring that adorned my finger. The diamond sparkled brilliantly bringing a smile to my face instantly. Just like it has since the first day I received it.

I'm getting married today.

I bit down on my lip in my attempt to stay calm; I wanted to scream out loud with my anticipation for today. I took a deep breath in, allowing the fresh air to enter my lungs and attempt to slow down my rapid heart rate.

It's been exactly a year to the day since Edward proposed and each day has brought us closer and closer. At first it seemed like centuries until our wedding date and now it crept up on me faster than expected. It felt as if he was just on one knee yesterday and I couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across my face.

I looked around the room at my best friends sleeping. Jessica and Rosalie sharing the bed with me comfortably spaced out in my huge king size bed.

Alice was fast asleep on the chaise chair that was situated in the corner of the room.

This was my one requests of the girls as my bridesmaids, I wanted one night with them before I'm off and married.

We stayed up late last night reminiscing, tears were shed, laughter was heard and the bond between us was only strengthened.

I looked up in front of my bed, my eyes fixated on the white smooth material that hung beautifully from the hook near the ceiling.

The silk hanger sat high on the wall allowing the delicate train to just skim the wood flooring underneath. Alice steamed all the creases out last night wanting every detail to be accentuated.

As I stared at my dress, I visualized myself walking towards Edward in it.

Our relationship seemed to come to us easily, as if we were together our whole lives once we were able to be open and out in public.

To think that people would oppose of us together was nonsense. For so long we were so afraid to share our love with everyone in the world. But to know we had all our loved ones behind us with their support meant the world to me.

Everything felt so right the minute he proposed. But we had a few hiccups along the way. My paranoia got the best of me, my lack of confidence my worst enemy.

I spent so much time away from him because of the wedding planning bullshit. I still don't understand why I had to fly to New York just to pick out items.

No dress was the one. Not in New York. Not in LA. Not even Seattle when I went back. It was an early bachelorette party. I had Fay and Alice fly out with me and we all spent the day at the spa.

We spent the whole weekend finding bridesmaid dresses and hanging out. No stripper for me. Believe it or not I had to fight Fay on that. That bloody women refuses to take no for an answer.

But in the end I won which made the fact that Edward went much harder to swallow. The fact he hid the shirt like I'd never see it. For god's sake throw the thing out. How about wash it? No. My braniac fiancée just hid it.

But he knew me well. He knew how to erase any doubt that crossed my mind. When I saw all our loved ones together in one room, from Edwards doing, I completely forgot about everything that happened.

***Flashback***

His hand held mine tightly as we drove along the quiet streets of California, up towards his father's house.

The house we were building was in its final stages. As soon as it's complete Edward will be changing the title for Carlisle's house to show Fay and Tony as it's owner.

So until then, we live all together as a family. The closest I have had to a family in a very long time.

The long deserted streets allowed us to enjoy the calm music that was playing in the background.

His car hummed quietly as I sat back in my seat and watched him drive. After a few minutes the corner of his mouth curled up into that crooked smile and he clearly knew that I was staring.

"What you staring at" he asked, his eyes glued to the street in front of him.

I hummed blissfully as I relaxed the back of my head against the soft leather seat "my fiancée!"

As I spoke my answer his finger gently caressed my ring that sat below it. I was about to speak but I was cut off by the bright lights that caught my eye up ahead.

I furrowed my brows as the car continued down the quiet path that led to the house. The interior

of the car became illuminated from thousands of twinkling white lights that decorated the trees that we drove under.

"It looks so beautiful" I leaned forward looking up through the front windshield. "I thought we were going out for dinner?" I asked confused as my focus changed to the house. Multiple cars were parked upfront.

"We are!" He turned off the ignition as a sparkle of excitement burst in his eyes exciting me as well.

He helped me out and held my hand as we approached the front entrance. "What's going on?" I couldn't help but wonder why he was so excited.

He opened the door; the fresh smell of warm vanilla came to my senses as I took in the silence of the house. Normally someone would come and greet us by now, but Edward continued to guide me towards the living room in the back.

"Fay?" he gently yelled as he smiled down at me.

"In here dear," her faint voice changed our direction bringing us closer to the family room instead.

We were about to step around the corner when I walked right into Edward as he abruptly stopped, his hand held my waist bringing me in for hug. "I love you." He gently kissed my lips.

"I love you too." I looked admiringly in to his eyes as we entered the room.

"Surprise!" My body completely halted as I felt my heartbeat race, hearing the voices of our family cheer for our arrival.

The chandelier lighting was dimmed down allowing the lit candles to glow against all the flower arrangements that decorated the room. It took me a second to take everything in, but as I stood there speechless I began to cry as I saw everyone that I cared deeply for, standing beside each other clapping their hands in unison.

Edwards hand tightened around mine as everyone approached us one by one, congratulating us on our happiness. I was completely baffled at how Edward organized an engagement party without me knowing, Alice of course was in charge of all the decorating and not one thing was out of place.

Jessica and a few girls from the spa flew out for the party. Angela and Ben were there as well. Edward and Angela's divorce went as smooth as could be. Mine on the other hand was not. But with the best lawyer on my side, whom Edward chose, I didn't have to wait long for my divorce to be granted.

So here we were, divorced, engaged and blissfully happy.

***End flashback**

I looked at my friends that were still asleep beside me. Alice looked so peaceful while I thought of everything that she has done for this wedding. The girl is psychotic and anal. But the detail and dedication she gives towards whatever she is doing is so appreciated.

I know she only had my best interests at heart. I knew without a doubt she would help make this wedding perfect.

I could have married Edward at city hall or Las Vegas like I attempted. Because in the end nothing else mattered, except me and Edward being together, forever.

I looked over to Rosalie once I heard her yawning softly beside me, her arms spread out wide as she woke up. "Good morning Mrs. Masen-Cullen to be!" The excitement for the day showed through her beautiful brown eyes.

I smiled happily at her. Mrs. Isabella Masen-Cullen. The name meant so much to us. A few months back Edward finally broke down again.

He missed his father tremendously. He wished he would be there. He would have been his best man if Edward could have had him.

So in respect to his father he had Cullen added to his name. He was always a Cullen and he wanted everyone to know.

"Less than eight hours to go," I pointed to the alarm clock behind her.

She leaned her body up and rested on one elbow. Her blonde hair fell down to cascade over her

pillow.

"You nervous?" she asked in a low tone, not wanting to wake the others.

"Anxious." I started to play nervously with my hands.

"Did you write your vows?" she asked.

Before she fell asleep last night I was staring at a blank piece of paper. Nothing was coming to mind, I was becoming irritated and annoyed that I couldn't come up with anything.

"No!" I smiled reassuring her. "I figure I'm just going to say what comes to mind at that moment."

"Are you sure you don't want to wear an ear bud and recite what I tell you." Alice surprised me with her comment; her sweet giggle lightened my anxiety.

"No!" I threw my pillow across the room, hitting her in the head. "I am capable of doing it myself."

"Jesus Bella!" She stood up and threw the pillow back at me with a chuckle. Instead of hitting me it smacked Jessica in the face waking her up immediately.

"What the fuck!" she grumbled as she woke.

"Sorry Jess," I apologized.

"Bella, you should take a shower!" Alice instructed as she changed into her jeans and tee shirt.

"Ok?" I was confused on why we were suddenly in a rush. "Where are you going?" I asked as I watched her open the French doors that led outside.

"I've got a job to do Bella," she smiled back at me. "You want everything to be perfect don't you?" she spoke before she disappeared outside not waiting for me to answer.

I decided to sneak a peek while I had a chance; I tiptoed towards the patio doors and quietly began to open it. I ignored Rosalie warning me that Alice would kill me if I got caught.

A sweet scent drifted into my room, it smelt fresh and absolutely wonderful. I stuck my head out further trying to figure out what it was that I smelled when Alice stepped in front of the door.

"Bella go back inside!" Her hands pushed on my stomach guiding me back into my room." I want you to be surprised, get the whole impact coming down the stairs."

"It smells so nice out there," I gave her a knowing smile as I figured the scent that was outside.

"Orange blossoms and lilacs."

"Go shower!" She pointed, upset that I ruined one of her surprises "But don't get your hair wet."

"Yes Ma'am!" I signaled her with my hand as if she were my drill sergeant. I walked towards my bathroom with my hands up like a hostage.

"Rosalie! Jessica!" Alice chirped at the girls who were still sprawled lazily across my bed.

"I know!" Rosalie glared at Alice as I shut my door to my bathroom.

…

..

.

I stepped out of my bathroom, clinging onto my towel, and was surprised that I was alone. I expected the girls to be in the room, ready to pounce on me the minute I stepped out.

I walked towards my bed; there was a beautiful silk robe that lay across the end of it. A small white paper, folded upon it.

**Kitten, **

**Xoxo**

**Spartan. **

I held the paper in between my hands and reread the simple words over and over. I don't know how our relationship can grow any further; my heart was swollen with love for him, threatening to burst at the seams.

I let the towel drop to the floor and slid into the smooth material that he had bought, wrapping the strings into a bow to shut it tight. I couldn't wait to see him; I had a surprise for him of my own.

I walked over to my night stand and grabbed the white leather box that had both our wedding bands inside. I insisted on keeping them with me, but it was only because I had to hide the engraving that I had placed in them.

I decided to engrave our rings with our nicknames. Only a few people know how we met and we liked it just like that. Spartan and Kitten was just for us.

I was startled as the door from the patio opened. I turned towards Alice and knew by the look on her face that I was now hers for the taking.

"Ready!" she squealed as she jumped towards me grabbing my hand. She walked me over to the chair that sat beside her table full of hair junk. I closed my eyes and became relaxed as she turned on my iPod, Kitten's mix. It was all the songs that reminded me of Edward.

I sighed with happiness.

"What you thinking about Bella?" Alice asked curiously as she twisted a strand of my hair around the ceramic curling iron.

"Mmm… Edward," I relaxed in my chair as Alice continued to curl my hair.

I looked like curly sue, when Rosalie and Jess walked in the room. Rosalie's golden hair was

curled and swept to the side with a white lilac pinned behind her ear.

Jessica had her hair pinned up. Her bangs sweeping to the left and pinned behind her ear. They looked perfect.

Alice and Rosalie tagged off. Now I was onto make up with Ro, while Alice left the room to do her own preparations. Rosalie had a natural sense with makeup. I once asked why she had never gone to school for it.

I just kept my eyes closed; knowing Rosalie knew her shit and knew what I wanted. I passed time, remembering the first time I saw Edward and how curious I was to know who he was. Stalking him at the gym just to get a glimpse. To think in such a short time, I was here getting ready to become his wife.

"Ok look up." Rosalie applied mascara to my lower lashes; Alice walked back in the room and stood right beside her.

"How do I look?" I looked at both of them once Rosalie finished.

"Good job Rose," Alice patted Rosalie on the back. "My turn again," she stepped behind me and ran her fingers through my hair breaking up the individual curls.

"Thank you!" I felt so grateful that they were both working their magic on me. Jessica was snapping pictures the whole time.

I was starting to hear more voices coming up from the main floor. "People are arriving!" My eyes grew wide with excitement but sudden nerves hit me.

"It's still early Bella, don't stress." Rosalie started to pack up her makeup.

I tried to pay more attention to the music that was playing, after listening to four dance songs

Alice jumped in front of me and held her hand out for me to grab.

She helped me up and held my hand walking me towards my dress. My heart began to pound hard against my chest; I fought back the tears that were surfacing.

It was my mother's dress and I knew the moment we decided on the location of the wedding, I knew I wanted to wear it. I had tried numerous dresses and none felt right.

It was simple but elegant. The off white silk had accordion pleats, intricate lace around the waist line, which matched the cap sleeves.

They left me alone so I could change into my white silk one piece lingerie; I called out to them once I was ready. Rosalie grabbed my dress down and they both placed the dress over me, easing it over my hair and make-up.

I stood patiently as they fastened the long line of buttons up the back of my dress, once they finished I slipped my arms through the short sleeves of the jacket.

"You look beautiful Bella," Jessica snapped a pictured of me once I was completely clothed.

"Knock knock," the warm comforting voice of Fay had me tearing up as soon as she entered the room.

"Fay!" I smiled happily through tearful eyes.

"Oh Bella," she held both hands up to her mouth, "You're beautiful." She struggled with her words. "Oh, I'm going to cry."

She walked to me and embraced me into her arms. I felt so good to be in her loving arms and I never realized until now how much I actually loved her like a mother.

"We need to get ready, Bella." Alice, Jessica and Rosalie excused themselves.

"Your parents are smiling down on you today, Bella." She wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"The dress...It's just so perfect."

"Thank you." I looked down bashfully feeling the redness creep up again.

We walked towards the bed; we sat down beside each other reminiscing about the last year. How empty the house will feel without Edward and me living there.

"I can see it in his eyes Bella," she held my hand in hers. "Every single time he looks at you."

I looked up at her as she continued explaining how much she could see Edwards love for me from the first moment she saw us together.

Fay excused herself for a moment needing to check on something, leaving me alone.

I stood up and walked toward the French doors again and stole a quick glance outside. I couldn't see much from where I stood but I did notice the bright blue sky becoming dark as the night approached.

I stood enjoying the moment of privacy knowing the huge spectacle that was awaiting me down there, and all the guests that would be staring.

I didn't realize that someone else had entered the room until I recognized the familiar voice that spoke behind me.

"I have something for you," Fay pulled out a blue box and I recognized it from the ones I had received before. "It's from Edward."

I shook my head, he seriously was becoming too much. Not knowing when to stop, he loved spoiling me even though he had my unconditional love without all these gifts.

I held out my hand allowing Fay to place the box in my palm, I pulled it towards me wondering excitedly what could be inside. I lifted the lid and it immediately took my breath away.

It was a silver heart locket. I opened it up to see the engraving that was hidden inside.

**Spartan**

**Kitten **

A tear slipped down my cheek at the symbolism, but my eyes focused on the paper that was folded in the lid top.

I pulled it out and unfolded it to read…

**I knew the moment I saw you.**

I sighed out loud, allowing his love to flow through my body, not a day has gone by that he

doesn't tell me his feelings.

My eyes filled more with tears as I held my hair off my shoulders allowing Fay to place the

necklace around my neck.

"I have something for you," Fay smiled beautifully. "It was Edwards's mothers. Amy wore it on her wedding day. "

We both looked towards the door as the girls walked inside.

"Bella you're crying," Rosalie huffed as I wiped the remaining tears off my face. "Now I have to fix your make up again." She walked towards me with her makeup bag.

"Here Bella," Fay handed me the leather box.

I opened it up to see two silver combs. "They're beautiful," I fought back the tears as I visualized

Amy and Carlisle together.

Alice placed the two combs into my loosely curled hair. I hugged Fay, catching a glimpse of the darkened sky outside as she stepped out to the balcony from the French doors.

The girls and I finished getting ready. They each looked amazing in their beautiful silver gowns.

I rolled my eyes thinking back to the colors Alice originally wanted me to use.

"Where's my Bells?" I turned around to see Tony standing at the door in his tuxedo.

I smiled from ear to ear; it made me so happy to hear him call me Bell's. After he found out that my father used to call me that he asked permission if he could use that for me as well. I walked towards him and he grabbed me in a hug, swaying me back and forth, just like I was his actual daughter.

"It's time Bella," Alice whispered in my ear.

I could hear faint music creeping in the room from outside.

Alice handed me the delicate white bouquet that she was holding filling my senses with the scent of roses and Freesia.

One of the staff opened both French doors widely, allowing the soft melody of the piano down below to fill the bedroom. Rosalie, Jessica and Alice each took their turn to walk out separately, and I completely froze.

"Tony, please don't let me fall," I whispered to him, he pulled my hand through his arm and grasped my hand in his tightly.

I let out a deep breath as we stepped forward; a soft glow was becoming more noticeable as we stepped towards the opening.

Alice completely outdid herself, not a detail was overlooked. Tony guided me out of my bedroom I had used to get ready and began to walk us across the stoned patio.

Flowers and white lighting adorned the whole length of the log house that was now mine and Edward's home.

The entire second floor balcony was lit up, all the way down the spiral staircase that led down to

the field.

Each step down, I focused my full attention on not falling. Tony's hand held mine for support each moment I felt a slip.

Once I finally stepped on solid ground I sighed in relief, I lifted my head to see the land ahead of me.

We were walking amongst thousands of lights that were strung around each planted tree that surrounded our home.

We both walked around the house towards the front. As we turned the corner my breath hitched. The open grassed area was full of satin draped chairs. My eyes searched the guests that stood at the back, their heads all turned focusing on Tony and I.

I felt the blush creep up to my cheeks as he held me closer to his body. I looked up the aisle and finally saw Edward standing alone.

He was standing at the front of everyone, the willow tree behind him, lit up creating a hue of white to frame him.

At that moment I didn't see anyone else. I saw his face; his perfection filled my vision and completely consumed my mind.

His eyes were warm like liquid emeralds, my breath hitched again as he broke into a breathtaking smile of happiness.

Our eyes never left each others as he held his hand out allowing Tony to place mine gently into his.

"I love you Tony," I kissed him on the cheek and watched a single tear slip down his face.

Edwards fingers slid between mine, spreading the warmth of our love between us. I instantly felt at home.

We decided on a short ceremony, however each of us wanted to speak our own vows.

"Edward," the minister called out for him to commence.

"Bella," we faced one another, his hand holding mine in between his.

I wish I could capture this moment forever in my mind, every detail of his face and the way he spoke those beautiful words to me.

"I was once asked what I loved most about you." His lips curled up into that beautiful smile of his. "But I couldn't give an answer. There's nothing that I don't love about you."

"I love you as much as the night needs the moon. I have lived through days, not having you in my life. My soul was dead to the world, only you gave it light the day you forgave me and loved me back." He lifted my hand up to his lips and kissed the top of it. "And as long as my heart keeps beating I promise to cherish you," he choked back tears that were threatening to fall "every single day of my life."

I didn't realize I was crying until the minister repeated my name again. It pained me to see Edward still carrying guilt from the past, thinking he was unworthy of my love and grateful that I accepted his proposal.

All the past months I lost sleep over the perfect vows, and now I knew exactly what I wanted to say, it was straight from the heart meaningful and truth.

"Edward," my fingers swept away the single tear that slipped down his cheek. "Today is our new beginning, everything that life dealt us only strengthened our love for one another."

I rested my hand back down around his. "It never made sense for you to love me, but it's who you are that allows me to love you as much as I do. I've never loved someone as much as I love you."

And in that moment his eyes shined triumphantly, realizing I too was winning.

"Isabella," the minister whispered as he held his hand out. I grabbed Edwards ring allowing him to see the inscription I had engraved in his ring. "Do you Isabella, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I smiled up at Edward knowing this moment was way better than I had ever envisioned and day dreamed of.

"Place the ring on his finger."

I looked down at the hand that I held. Slipping the ring over the tip of his finger and gently settled it at the base.

A smile came to his face as he grabbed my ring from the minister's hand, seeing the word that was engraved into my band.

"Do you Edward, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he smirked at me.

Our smiles mimicked one another's as my wedding band sat delicately against my engagement ring, our love and devotion finally declared in front of our loved ones.

"Let these rings serve as locks–not binding you together–but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever." The minister looked at both and nodded. "You may kiss your bride."

Edward placed both of his hands on each side of my face, bending forward until his mouth was feathering mine. I reached up and threw my arms and bouquet around his neck allowing our lips to meet as we kissed for the first time as man and wife.

Our kiss was tender, full of love and meaning. I completely forgot about everything around us. All I cared about was that he loved me, wanted me and that I was his.

Our lips parted briefly and I knew for the rest of my life he would love me and nothing would ever tear us apart. It was just him and I alone in the world and nothing else mattered as long as I had him with me.

"I love you Edward," my lips feathered his, my eyes gazing devotedly into his stunning green eyes.

He soft, warm lips spoke softly against mine, instantly taking my breath away. "My beautiful Kitten."

I smiled hearing his heavenly voice speak those words.

This was our new beginning.

Our new beginning as Isabella and Edward Masen-Cullen.

...

..

.

The next hour was filled with the photographer taking pictures of us all around our property while our guests enjoyed appetizers and drinks in the full sized tent. I could hear the laughter and conversations filter over to the meadow as Edward and I sat on the ground together.

The wild flowers were a perfect backdrop to the picture the photographer was taking. She was standing on a step stool angling her camera down as we looked up to her. I was cuddled into Edwards chest as we both kissed as she snapped away.

"You're gorgeous Mrs. Masen-Cullen."

I kissed him more forcefully, partially turned on from the sound of being his wife. After a few family shots we found ourselves waiting outside the tent doors to be introduced and to walk in.

I had no idea how the tent was decorated. Edward took charge a while back when Alice was wild with planning. He reeled her in and took over the reception part.

"I can't wait to see what you did!" I squeezed his hand with mine. We could hear Alice begin her introductions on the microphone. Of course she designated herself as the M.C. for the evening. Edward and I just let it slide. It wasn't worth the fight.

"And now if everyone can stand up and welcome our newlywed couple. I'm honored to introduce for the first time, Isabella and Edward Masen-Cullen." The applause signaled for our entrance. Edward gave me a quick kiss before he led me into the white tent.

"Edward!" I was speechless the moment we entered and got a glimpse of what he had done.

"Do you like it?" he held onto me as I felt my knees go weak. I didn't answer, just nodded.

The entire inside of the white tent was decorated in black. Black silk panels hung around the entire walls of the tent from the ceiling to the floor. The table cloths were black silk along with the chair covers. The room was lit with white lighting, softening the harsh black decor.

He stopped us on the black floating dance floor. I looked up at him as he smiled down at me.

"You amaze me!" I said in awe as he held out a black and silver masquerade mask.

I glimpsed around to see that our family and friends were wearing masks as well. He had decorated the room and planned the reception just like the masquerade ball was, the day we actually were together the first time.

That was an essential part of us coming together. Without that party we couldn't be standing here together like we were. He helped me slip the mask over my face and I waited patiently as he placed the matching one over his.

My Spartan.

Just like the first night I was captivated by his green eyes piercing through the small slots that they hid behind. The deejay began to play the slow song, our feet moved together to the beat. I looked up at him and began to sing the words to the song to him.

I fell in love with the song as soon as I heard it. Immediately making me think of him the second it begins to play.

"I haven't got a clue if you're the one. But I like you. And ohh I like how you make me feel. I want to do this right. Don't want to waste this night. But, I'm drowning. Drowning in your love."

He kissed my lips stopping me from singing. As soon as his lips left mine, he tucked my face up against his chest and he sang into my ear.

"I'm a little scared to hold you close. Because I just might never ever let you go. Caught up in your smile, I'm happy as a child. But I'm still drowning, drowning in your love."

We both continued to sing to one another as we danced in a small circle. We continued to dance a few beats past the songs ending, neither of us wanting that moment to end. But the applause never stopped; all the whistling and cheering had me blushing.

We finally walked to the small head table, sitting alongside our bridal party. We ate a delicious five course meal and the evening festivities began shortly after dinner was complete.

We danced for hours. The guys clearly taking advantage of the open bar. It was nearing midnight when Edward snuck up behind me.

"What's your name?" he whispered into my ear. I pressed my ass back into, knowing it would stir his arousal.

"No talking," I scolded like the first night together.

He turned me around to face him, "What's your name?" He asked again.

"Kitty," I spoke seductively.

"Mmmm," he moaned into my ear, grinding himself closer to me. "Can I call you Kitten?"

"Mhhmm," I inhaled deeply. "Tell me your name?" I slurred, drunk off of him and his

perfection.

"Spartan!" he growled before tugging on my earlobe with his teeth.

"This song is dedicated to Kitten from Spartan," the deejay spoke into the microphone.

The crowd around us began to cheer and sing as Edward and I danced as one. I turned myself around allowing my backside to grind into him. The words of the song and the memories it caused, led me to dance more erotic.

"Scream so loud, getting fuckin laid," Edward and I sang together as his chest pressed against my back. This song will always be our song. It was the song that drew us together.

Just as our song began to end he stepped a foot away from me. The heat that penetrated through us diminished, allowing the pull between us to vibrate uncontrollably.

He grabbed my hand and turned my palm up, the surge of electricity surged up my arm as he placed something inside my hand and closed my fingers over it. Before I had a chance to see what he had placed in it, he disappeared into the dancing crowd around me.

I opened my palm and smiled uncontrollably as I stared down at the black key chain I held. I trapped my bottom lip between my teeth as I read his clean penmanship.

**I want you on all fours in nothing but your mask.**

He didn't need to ask me twice. I bolted out of the tent like it was on fire. Never looking back or saying goodbye to our remaining guests. I ran through the field towards our log house, feeling my heart pound as I approached it.

The house was completed only a week ago, so Edward and I decided that our first night would be our wedding night. I practically leaped up the front steps, inserting the key and turning the handle in one motion.

I entered my home, locking the door behind me. I took in the room around me. My eyes focused on the staircase that led upstairs. Each step had two tea lights burning; I stepped towards the banister and chuckled as I saw Edwards tie hanging down off the post.

I grabbed it in my hands, walking up the stairs to find his suit jacket lying on the top landing of the second floor.

The entire second story of the house was adorned in lit candles. No detail was missed tonight. I walked towards our closed bedroom door, moaning softly as my fingers grasped his white dress shirt off the door handle to our room.

I hadn't seen our room at all. It was off limits during the whole construction phase. To say I was stunned the moment I walked in was an understatement. The room was like Heaven on earth.

It was exactly how I remembered my parent's room from when I was a child. The antler chandelier hung just above the bed. The bulbs turned down low so it gave off a soft warm hue throughout the room.

Four large tree trunks stood tall from each corner of the bed, each reaching up to the ceiling with white drapery that hung down to the floor.

My breath hitched as my eyes focused with the dark lighting to see coral rose petals scattered across the old wood flooring. I approached the humungous bed that sat as tall as my hips, falling more in love with my husband the moment I saw the single lavender rose laying on top of the mattress.

I remembered their meanings from the first time he used it. Coral meaning desire and the lavender, love at first sight.

I looked around the room in search of him, but the drapes were closed so the only area that was lit was just around the bed I stood in front of.

But my mood was instantly soured when I realized I couldn't undress alone. The whole backing of my dress was closed by buttons.

"Edward?" I called out to him softly. He didn't answer. "I need help out of my dress." I nearly started to cry. I wanted to be waiting for him on the bed just as he had asked.

Without warning, the lights completely dimmed to nothing. The room was dark except the single candle that burned on the night stand. I didn't hear him move or see him, but I felt his presence immediately, knowing he was right behind me.

I was aroused knowing I couldn't see him but I yearned for him to touch me. It was seductive and so sexual waiting for him to make his move. I wasn't naked like the first time I awaited him to touch me, but I possibly was more aroused than I was then.

I naturally grabbed the bulk of my hair and brought the long strands over my shoulder to give him full access to back of my dress. I closed my eyes focusing on the sound of my heart beat.

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest at the feeling of his cool breath blowing softly on the back of my neck. His fingers began to undo each small silk button. Each inch of my back he exposed practically tingled with anticipation of his touch.

We remained silent the whole time, our breaths the only sound that could be heard. He undid the last button and I stood still unsure of what to do next. Would he leave to let me prepare how he wanted me originally?

I allowed him to take lead. I waited for him to make his first move. My eyes rolled closed as his lips pressed on my right shoulder blade, his fingers spreading the dress apart to allow it to slip down my body.

His hand pressed into my stomach, pulling me back so I was pressed into him. I could feel him pressing against me as he attacked my neck with his mouth. His hands began to roam over my lingerie, feeling the edges of the lace that framed my breasts.

"You're absolutely breathtaking Mrs. Cullen."

I moaned uncontrollably at his words. I was Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Edward Masen-Cullen.

I was his. And he was mine, always and forever.

~ (~~ (~~ (~~ (E-POV) ~~) ~~) ~~) ~

I let Kitten take the lead with all the wedding planning since the only thing I had my eye on was the honeymoon. I wanted to plan every little detail. And plan I did. After a whole ten minutes of thinking of places to go I finally came up with France. I'm going to wine, dine and of-fucking-course, sixty nine my fucking hot new bride. I can't help but laugh at my pure stupidity of my mind at work.

A few clicks later, we were set with a month honeymoon in France. Now you may ask what we are going to be doing, besides being naked and having lots of sex. Well I planned that out as well, yes in ten minutes I was all set. First we will be going to St. Paul de Vence for a week. It's a small village in Provence, filled with art galleries, boutiques and sidewalk cafes. Kitten will love it there. We can walk through its winding streets looking at all the elegant fountains, vine-covered stone walls and statues tucked into nooks in the walls. Nooks I have every intention of taking Bella into. I won't be able to take my hands off of her, I know that already. The reason I chose it was because I had seen the breathtaking views of mountains and the sea on the website. Plus it's only five minutes from Vence.

Then we are off to a week in Loire Valley. There we will tour the elite luscious, beautiful and elegant Loire Valley. The countryside is dotted with luxurious chateaux (castles, I bet Kitten will love that). I heard their wine and food is awesome. There are even some castles that have been converted to hotels. What could make for a better honeymoon hotel than a bona fide chateau? I bet she will love that shit!

So after that, I was going to have us go to Cap d'Agde**. **It is beautiful and the beaches are to die for. That is until I paid more attention to what was on the beaches. All those motherfuckers were NAKED! Not just topless. Hell fucking no, they were naked…like naked, naked. Reading more I found out it's the world's capital of nudism, a gated mini-community…oh sorry they call it a (village) devoted entirely to naturism. You can shop, bank, or lay out on the beach naked. Oh hell no! No motherfucker is looking at my Kitten naked! I'd a kill someone first! So that was quickly taken off our agenda.

So after my mini melt the fuck down I got my head back in the game. I decided that the last two weeks of our honeymoon will be spent in Paris. Yes I know it sounds all girly and shit maybe a bit cliché, but my soon to be wife will fucking love it. So if she loves it, then so will I. And little does she know I'm hoping to impress her with my mad French skills. Oh yeah, mad skillz I have. She won't know what hit her.

God I'm good!

…

**..**

**.**

**So the last EPOV was a snippet of the next chapter that Ari is almost done writing…..I hope this chapter was up to your reading enjoyment…..Love u all and enjoy the wknd.**

**Also the song that they danced to and sang was...Bring Me Flowers by Hope**


	35. Mile High Club

**Hey my Spartan lovers….yes….all your pleading was heard…see the problem is Ari wrote a crazy assed long chapter…30000 words to be exact…well I added a snippet. So our poor Beta's eyes were crossing so this is part 1….sooo hope you enjoy… LOVE YA EIFELTWR and BELLA AMI…..xoxoxoxoxo **

…**.Honeymoon jokes…..**

**While inspecting their honeymoon suite,****the bride discovers a little box attached to the bed. "What's this for?" she asks her husband.******

**"If you put a quarter in," he says, reaching into his pocket, "the bed starts vibrating."******

**"Save your money," she says. "When you're a quarter in, I start vibrating."**

…**..**

**A man and a woman are riding next to each other on a plane. The woman sneezes, then takes a tissue and gently wipes it between her legs. **

**The man isn't sure he saw what she did, and decides he is probably hallucinating. The woman sneezes again; again the tissue wipe between her legs. **

**The sequence happens twice more. Finally, he turns to the woman and says, "What kind of signals are you sending me, or are you just trying to drive me crazy?" **

**The woman replies, "I am sorry to have disturbed you, sir. I have a rare condition such that when I sneeze, I have an orgasm." **

**The man, now feeling badly, says, "Oh, I'm sorry. What are you taking for it?" The woman looks at him and says, "Pepper."**

**ENJOY ..xoxo**

The wedding was…how can I put this? The wedding was fucking awesome! I know, I know! Shouldn't I have said something more meaningful? I'm sure I could, but come on I'm a guy for Christ sakes!

Kitten literally took my breath away, but what else is new. I know this might sound kinda guyish. But I really couldn't wait to get her alone. I loved everyone around us, but I wanted her all to myself. And boy did I have plans for us.

She'd bugged me for the last month to get me to tell her where we are going for our honeymoon, but I held firm with the 'nope, not going to happen.' She tried everything, that little minx. Like sex at the movies, a blow job while I was driving, sex, sex and lots more sex.

I almost gave in a couple times, that was until I wised up and told her I'd tell her where we were going if she showed me her wedding dress. Of course that didn't go over very well. She got mad and started mumbling something about how it's bad luck to see the dress, and stomped out of the room. That was the last time she asked. It was also the last time she offered for movie sex and blow jobs while I was driving, which is a very sad thing.

Alice somewhat backed off as the wedding planner from hell after I told her to chill the fuck out. Kitten was determined to fly to Vegas instead, which of course had Alice yelling in my ear, that we couldn't do that to her.

So I had to remind her that my and Kitten's wedding was not about her or what she wants. It's about what Kitten wants, end of fucking story. Which then lead Alice to telling me how I don't know anything about weddings, blah, blah, blah. So I listened to her rant and rave for a good ten minutes before I promised to buy her a pair of Jimmy Shoes, which only brought on a long spiel about how their called Jimmy Choo's.

Really? Does it look like I give a fuck. Jimmy Shoes, Jimmy Choo's. Fucking sounds the same to me. But I gave up wanting to rid the buzzing sound in my ear that was annoying the shit out of me. Alice was like a pesky mosquito. So I told her if she shuts the fuck up I'll buy her a fucking purse to go with them. That did it, I was rewarded with a 'nice doing business with you Edward,' then the little shit hung up on me.

So, now Kitten is so happy she could pick and choose what ever she wanted without Alice in her ear telling her no. Life was peaceful again. Thank God.

I told Kitten that after the wedding we would be staying in our bedroom in the log cabin for the first time. She told me she was thinking the same thing. Even though I'm sure our reasons we're for completely different reasons. I wanted to spend our wedding night together alone…having lots of wedding sex! I really, really didn't want to be stuck on the plane our wedding night.

We're scheduled to leave for the airport at noon the following day. Kitten also didn't know we would be flying in the private plane. Oh yes, we have nineteen hours of flight time. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Lots of sleep…nah just kidding, lots more sex. Come to think about all the times I've been on a plane and never had sex. Well hell fuck me, I'll get to cash in my Mile High V-Card! Ah yes, life is fucking good!

The wedding reception was wonderful…there, is that better than my previous awesome?

I loved holding Kitten in my arms as we danced as husband and wife. Wow that sounds really girly. Glad I didn't say that in front of Em, he would have demanded that I hand over my man card, and we can't have that now can we?

As much as I loved Kitten in her dress I was itching to get her out of it. Yeah, yeah what a typical guy thing to say. Whatever. You can't tell me that you wouldn't be thinking the same thing if you saw her.

I had everything planned out to a T. I slipped Kitten the piece of paper and key, nothing like reliving the past a little. I took off, making it to the house really fast, because I ran. Oh did I run. Forrest Gump had nothing on me.

I immediately started stripping, and throwing my clothes strategically for Kitten to find and follow. I only had to wait about five minutes alone in the room until she showed. _She must have run_.

This is a huge moment for her. I wanted our bedroom to be a surprise. So I stood back in the shadows watching her look around for a couple of seconds. Her body called to me but I refrained from moving, until she said my name.

I chuckled to myself watching her struggle with the dress. No way did I want to laugh out loud. I wanted…no scratch that, I needed my balls intact. I walked up behind her to help her as she asked.

The soft glow of the candle light made her look that much more gorgeous. I know she put a lot of time into her complete outfit. But I couldn't pay any attention to it. I had one thing on my mind and that is getting her naked quick!

She giggled at my mad fast attempts of undressing her, I couldn't figure these damn things out, buttons here, here, there and there. I wanted to cry and scream at the same time. She removed my hands telling me to go sit down on the bed once her dress was half way down.

So I did and I watched her as she slowly, oh so very fucking slowly, removed what was left. She stood there looking at me. All she had on were her heels. And all I had on was… well nothing! I undressed before she even showed.

"I've waited a long time for this Mrs. Cullen," I whispered, holding my hand out for her. She smiled while walking towards me. Taking my hand in hers she stopped at the edge of the bed.

"That's going to take some getting used to. I'm so used to calling you Masen not Cullen." I nodded my head cuz truth be told I was having a hard time writing and saying Cullen too, especially after being a Masen for so long.

I never really thought about my name not being Cullen. But after dad passed away and all of the talks Kitten and I had been right yet again. She took the time to remind me that my name is something no one can ever take away from me, and that I should add Cullen on my name, in memory of my dad.

Pulling her towards me until she was nestled between my legs. I dropped her hand and began running both of mine up her legs, over her hips and up her sides until I had her face cradled between my hands. Gently I pulled her towards me, my lips on hers as I whispered my love for her.

Backing up on the bed I pulled Kitten along with me. When I reached the pillows behind me, I flipped us over.

Feeling of Kitten's skin beneath my lips is pure pleasure. I kiss a trail down to her chest, my lips suckled her pert nipple. Kitten grabbed the nearest pillow, gripping it tightly, her body beginning to respond to every little touch. Moving my hand over to her other breast I began sucking on the one I just let go of.

Kitten moaned, "God, Edward that feels so good." I moved my mouth over to the other breast and lowered my hand to the inside of Kitten's thighs.

I'm determined to taste as much of Kitten as I can, so I lick under both her breasts then lowering my mouth to kiss along Kitten's stomach. As I slid lower I moved my mouth to the soft skin of Kitten's waist then licked to the curve of her hip. The soft moans Kitten was emanating were driving me fucking crazy.

I shifted my weight and moved lower onto her body. In an instant, the tip of my tongue licked Kitten's clit. I slid two fingers through her wetness and deep inside her. Kitten's back arched off the bed as she moaned and ground against my mouth and fingers.

I wanted to prolong Kitten's pleasure, but her pussy quickly tightened around my fingers and her body tensed. I moved my tongue faster on swollen clit.

Then best idea came to mind. I crawled back up her body, pulling her flush to me. I was throbbing, and wanted to feel her pussy wrapped around my dick. We kissed softly for a minute, and then she opened her mouth in search of my tongue. I broke our kiss and moved my lips to the side of her neck, where I inhaled her. It was the scent of Bella… just her.

"Sit on my face," I requested as I lay back on the bed.

Kitten put her knees on either side of my head presenting her dripping pussy to my eager tongue. I wasted no time in sliding my tongue up inside her. I continued to lean forward and placed my mouth over Kitten's pussy.

I did what I loved to do, I licked and sucked her. I spread her labia with my tongue and exposed her clit. As I worked it I felt her hand on my head, guiding me. I knew she loved it, but I doubted it was as much as I did. Kitten began to buck her pussy into my face. I tasted her cum as it flooded in my mouth. She tastes so fucking good. I focused on my wife as she rode my face and moaned out her orgasm. When she stopped bouncing up and down I looked up into her eyes and saw her warm, innocent, sweet smile.

"I want to ride you," Kitten demanded as she moved down my body. She straddled my legs and sat in my lap, guiding my dick into her waiting pussy.

I tried to act nonchalant as Kitten sunk herself down and I slipped oh so deepinside of her. Who was I trying to kid? I fucking growled as her pussy wrapped tightly around my dick. "That's it baby, fuck me." I moaned.

I watch Kitten as she used her legs to move her pelvis back and forth. I placed my hand to her hips to help guide her. After a few minutes I couldn't resist, I moved my hand down to her clit, my thumb lightly rubbed her. She rode me faster, I continued rubbing her.

My sweet Bella was still bouncing up and down on my dick. I started moving my hips to match her thrusts. I grabbed her breasts in my hands and squeezed as she continued to move up and down, faster and faster, harder and harder. I could feel her pussy start to tighten and contract around my dick. She was building, I wanted her to cum and I wanted to watch her face when she did.

"Jesus Edward, I'm going to cum again," she yelled as she continued to move.

I moved my hips in an upward motion to match her thrusts. I could feel her body shaking, she inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and let out a sexy moan, as her pussy tightened and clamped around my dick. Her shoulders swayed slightly as her body shuddered into orgasm. I couldn't resist as my dick began to throb.

"Fuck Kitten...I'm going to come soon," I groaned.

Kitten pulled herself off of me, and I almost fucking cried! That was until I felt her warm, soft lips wrap around my dick, ridding the cool air that just surrounded it from the departure of her hot pussy.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but the feeling was too overwhelming. Her warm mouth took me all the way in. I couldn't take it anymore and my dick began to throb and release my cum into her mouth.

I opened my eyes, looking down to see Kitten slip her mouth up and off my dick. She had swallowed every last bit of my cum. _Fucking hell_,_ I love my woman! _

The next two or three or maybe six hours were filled with soft touches and kisses until we fell into an exhausted sleep, holding onto one another.

Next thing I knew was that I was woken up by the sound of my cell phone ringing. Not wanting to wake Kitten yet. I uncovered my body from the sheets and grabbed the phone off the bedside table.

"This better be important!" I hissed into my phone, as I gently slid out of bed. I looked down at my beautiful wife to insure she was still fast asleep. I sighed, then smiled at her, wondering how I got so fucking lucky?

"Yo bro, you still porkin' the lil' lady?"

_Jesus fucking Christ!_ Fucking Em, calling me at…looking over at the clock 6:08 am. _Motherfucker is begging to die!_

"Are you dying, Em?" I spat at him as I speed walked out of our bedroom.

"No."

"Is Rose dying?" I asked, closing the bedroom door behind me.

"No, why?"

"Then what the fuck do you think you are doing calling me so fucking early in the goddamn morning for?"

He laughed. "Just checking on you, bro."

Running my hand down my face, I wanted to throw my fucking phone at the wall. Or better yet, I wanted to drive over to Em's and throw the fucking phone at his big fucking head! Which is so big that I could throw it from here and I would not miss.

"Em, you have three seconds to fucking explain why you are calling me," I yelled as I entered the kitchen.

"Ah hell Ed, I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any questions. You know where to put your dick right? Or do I need to draw you a picture?" he said laughing.

I hung up on his ass. _I'll get his ass back._ I dialed the number waiting for an answer.

"What?" a mumble asked. _Perfect she's still sleeping_.

I smiled. "Rose."

"Edward?" she sounded confused. "Why are you calling me at…6:15 in the goddamn morning?"

"Funny you should ask that. I just asked Em the same damn question."

"What? You called Em asking him that?"

"No Rose, he fucking called me asking me if I needed him to draw me a picture of where my dick goes."

She laughed her ass off. I let her. She finally got it all out of her system and composed herself. As if on cue she stopped and acted just like I had hoped. "He did what?" she shrieked. I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "Emmett, get your ass in here now!"

"Why you up baby, and who are you talking to on the phone?" I heard his faint voice approach in the background.

"Why in the hell did you call Edward so early? Are you that fucking stupid Emmett?"

"Cock sucker sold me out!" he whined and I just laughed from my end of the line.

"Why Emmett? Why did you do that?" she pressed him for an answer just as if he was a criminal.

"I was bored."

"Bored…really Emmett? Why in the fuck are you up so damn early?"

"Couldn't sleep?" He made it sound like a question.

"I'm going to knock your stupid ass out! Then you can fucking sleep! You know how I hate being woken up, Emmett, and because I was, your day is now going to be a living hell!"

I enjoyed listening to his lecture, but finally decided I had enough. "Thanks Rose," I cut in between her yelling. "I need to make breakfast in bed for my new wife."

"Yeah, yeah at least Bella is still sleeping, lucky fucking bitch."

I laughed at her. "Bye Rose."

"Hey wait Edward! Are you going to tell me where you are taking her yet?"

Um hell fucking NO! "No…nice try though."

"Wait! What if something happens and we need to find you?"

"Call my phone."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"I'm sure it will, Rose. Bye."

"But Edward," she whined.

"Nope sorry, you know that I love you and all, but no one knows and I'm keeping it that way."

"I bet you told Alice."

I could almost see Rose pouting. "No Rose, I didn't. If I was going to tell anyone it wouldn't be the loud mouth little pixie, that's for damn sure."

"If you were going to tell someone who would it be?"

"You Rose, I would tell you…buuuuut I'm not, so goodbye!"

I hung up before she could say anything else. I started looking through the refrigerator, trying to find something that was suitable to make for my hungry Kitten.

Eggs, check…lemon juice, check…pepper, check…What's-That-There-Sauce A.K.A Worcestershire sauce, check…water, check…butter, check…salt, motherfucking check!

Hell yeah, I'm making my baby Eggs Benedict with Hollandaise sauce. What? I've watched Fay make it a million times before. Now I just need to pray that I don't start a fucking fire. Forty minutes later I was headed back upstairs. I poked my head inside our room and smiled. _Still sleeping._

I walked into the room as quietly as I could, I paused by her side of bed and took a nice long look at my beautiful wife. I set the tray on her bedside table before walking back to my side of the bed. Getting back under the covers I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Kitten, wake up baby," I whisper in her ear. She moaned lightly before snoring. Trying, but failing miserably, I manage to not to chuckle, loud at least. "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up baby."

"No…not yet." She swat at me like I was a pesky fly swarming around her ear.

"I have something for you," I tried to persuade her.

"Seriously Edward, can't you wait until I wake up before you give me anything else? I mean you gave it to me four times last night. I'm still kinda sore, baby," she spoke with a raspy voice.

I laughed, holding her tightly to me. "I wasn't talking about sex, baby. I made you breakfast in bed."

She rolled over to face me. Her hand coming up to my cheek, then she smiled. "Thank you, Edward…that's really sweet of you," she said, leaning in to kiss me softly. "Why are you up so early anyways?"

Instead of telling her Em called because he was a total jack ass. I said, "I wanted to do something special for my wife. Being as it's the first morning of our marriage. I just wanted it to be nice for you, baby." She beamed at me. _God_,_ I'm going to hell_!

"I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you to baby." I reached over her to grab her food. She sat up, eyeing everything I had on the tray.

"What the hell is that Edward?" she asked, lowering her face towards the plate.

"It's Eggs Benedict with Hollandaise Sauce." _As if she couldn't tell?_

She laughed. "No it's not," she said, laughing harder.

"What do you mean it's not?" My feelings were hurt as she snorted with laughter.

"Baby…it's not…I mean…look at it…it's all running and slimy…and just not…that," she said through her laughs.

"What's wrong with it, Bella?" She just laughed harder, so hard that her face was starting to turn red.

"Baby…you have it in a…a…a…fucking bowl…you made Eggs Benedict soup baby…I think."

"Fine." I took the tray away from her. _Who did she think she is?_ Gordon Fucking Ramsey or some shit!

She calmed down a little, but was still giggling and holding her sides. "I'm sorry baby," she cooed. I crossed my arms over my chest and acted like I didn't hear her. "Baby…I'm so sorry." I turned my head to the left so I didn't look at her.

"Come on baby, don't be like that," she said crawling in my lap. But I continued to ignor her. "Forgive me, Edward…please," she whispered in my ear before she sucked my ear lobe into her mouth. A shiver ran through my body. I felt her smile. "Please forgive me."

_Don't do it Edward! Don't give into her so easily! Stay strong! Must not give in. _

"Edward," she whispered, swiveling her hips against me.

_Ah_,_ she's going to kill me! _

"Baby, you aren't mad at me are you?"

_Again with the sucking on my ear lobe._ My eyes rolled back in my head. She pulled back a little and grabbed my chin with her hand making me look at her. _Oh shit_, she has that fucking smirk on her face.

"Well then, I guess if you're not talking to me I might as well go take a shower." Before I could even blink she was up off my lap. "You can always join me," she called once she reached the master bathroom.

_Did I want to? Uh_,_ hell fucking yes!_ I guess I sat there to long because she giggled then shrugged her shoulders, shutting the door behind her. It wasn't until I heard the lock clicking that I snapped out of my stupor. _FUCK!_ I jumped up and ran to the door. I tried my damndest to get inside that bathroom. _Damn it, damn it, goddamn it! I wonder how long it would take to take the hinges off?_

"Kitten, please unlock the door."

Nothing. Not a damn sound from her. All I could hear was the water running. Pouting, I walked back to the couch that sits by the window, and flopped onto my back and threw my left arm over my eyes.

God, I can be so fucking stupid sometimes. I could be in there right now having awesome shower sex with my wife. But nooooo I had to think about shit first before I moved my lazy ass. Great, so now here I was all alone on our couch with a raging hard on while my fuck hot new wife was in our shower. All wet and warm and…_fuck_! _Shut the fuck up_!

I quickly sat up when I heard the water turn off. Looking around for something to do I spot a magazine on the side table, reaching across the couch I grab it and open it to a random page. I heard the door open, I acted like I didn't care that she was out.

"What's ya doing, baby?"

"Reading," I answered quickly.

"Right…well, are you reading anything good?"

"Ah you know." I felt the couch dip down. I lowered the magazine turning my head to see her crawling on the couch towards me. I felt my dick get harder. I brought the magazine closer to my face; I felt her crawl into my lap.

"So what are you reading about baby?" she purred.

_Fuuuck! _I love it when she does that shit.

"Uh well, it seems that Nasdaq net change is -34.25."

She giggled. "Really baby, anything else?"

"It's supposed to rain later this week," I said shrugging.

"It says that in there?"

"Sure does," I answered as she busted out laughing.

"Really Edward, Nasdaq and the weather are in Vogue? I've never seen those articles. Must be on the pages I skipped."

_Fuck!_ Turning the magazine over I see a very pretty model on the cover with VOGUE clearly printed across the front. _Huh_,_ should have paid more attention to it I guess_. I toss the stupid thing aside she shook her head, climbing off of me. She stood up bending down to grab the piece of shit magazine from the floor. She heads over to the bed throwing it on there. My eyes stay riveted to her body.

"Are you still mad at me?" she whispers, getting closer to me.

"Yes," I croak.

"Is there anything I can do to fix that?"

"I don't know Kitten, you tell me." I lick my lips, raising my eyes from her fucking hot body, to her eyes. She slid into my lap, straddling my legs. She leaned down kissing me. The towel slipped off of her, as my hands wandered her body. I cupped her ass and pulled her against me, letting her feel the hardness of my erection pressed against the pink slit of her pussy. She immediately began rubbing up and down the bulge in my boxers, grinding into me.

"Ohhhh Edward…" she breathed.

I broke the kiss and attacked her breasts. I kissed and licked them, sucking her nipples into my mouth and not so gently biting them. She gasped and I felt a rush of heat from between her legs. I smiled against her skin.

My hand slid up her thigh until I felt the warm wetness of her pussy. I rubbed her clit gently and she moaned; I slipped a finger into her pussy and she gasped. I finger fucked my wife, my fucking wife! And she ground against my hand, gasping, her hips swiveling, until she got off. She moaned softly, and then slid down my body.

With a mischievous look on her face, she said, "Now it's your turn, baby."

She slowly removed my boxers, letting my dick free. My eyes thrilled to the sight of my wife's, (I will never grow tired of saying my wife.) full red lips engulfing my dick. Her tongue swirled around the head, her lips stroking the length. As much as I love her dick sucking abilities that's not how I wanted to cum, so I pushed her off of me. Kitten looked at me with pure unbridled desire in her eyes.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes, baby?"

"Edward, I want you."

"What do you want baby?"

"You know what I want," she said with a sly grin.

"Tell me Kitten."

"Fuck me."

_Who am I to say no to her?_ I took my wife in my arms and laid her down on the couch. Her legs spread wide; I took in the sight of her glistening pink pussy. I couldn't help myself; I leaned down and kissed her baby-smooth pussy lips, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. I let my tongue slide up and down her slit, circling her clit and sucking it, until she was squirming. "Oh God, Edward, I need it so bad baby!" she moaned.

I knelt between her wide-spread legs and positioned the tip of my dick against her pussy. Her hips began moving, seeking to impale herself on me.

I paused, wanting to play with her a little more. "Is this what you want, baby?" I asked.

"Yes Edward, please," she replied with a wicked tone in her voice. "I want you to fuck me." She raised herself up on her elbows and reached out for me, running her fingers down my chest until she reached my dick. She wrapped her little hand around my shaft, gently tugging it towards her. "Fuck me, Edward; show me how much you want me…"

I couldn't resist her, but she knew this. I never could, from the first timeI met her. With a moan, I slowly let the tip of my dick penetrate her, feeling her tight pussy stretch open to accommodate me. She closed her eyes and gasped, breathing heavily. My eyes fixated on the sight of my dick disappearing into her as I pushed my way in until I was deeply buried inside my Kitten.

Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth was open wide. Her body was trembling. She opened her beautiful eyes and looked at me. "Edward, you feel so good."

"Fuck you feel so fucking tight," I said breathlessly.

The feeling of her was so amazing. I had to fight to keep from cumming like a seventeen year old boy, who was having sex for the first time.

Kitten started swiveling her hips; I closed my eyes tight, fighting myself from cumming. How many times had we had sex last night? And here I was, trying not to cum on the first couple of strokes of her pussy. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

When I finally got my ass in check I leaned down, kissing her lips hard, and started to fuck her. My Kitten, my baby, my beautiful wife. I'm still not sure what I've done in this life to deserve her. I put my hands on her hips and fucked the shit out of her. Her moans got louder and louder as she arched her back, pressing herself tightly into me with each deep thrust. Her hands reached out and found my chest, grasping for me.

"Fuck me, Edward, fuck me harder!"

I gripped her by the waist, shoving her further up the couch and then leaned in so I was completely on top of her. Her legs closed tightly around my waist and her arms around me, with her nails digging hard into my back. Her hair splayed over the cushion as she pushed up so I dove deeper into her, until we were almost fused together.

Her lips found mine and she kissed me deeply, her tongue swirling around my mouth. I put one hand on the back of her head and wrapped the other arm around her waist, effectively holding my Kitten tighter against me. Our bodies moved as one, her body molding completely to mine, her amazing tits burning against my chest. We were deeply intertwined with each other. Life couldn't get any better.

Her body began to stiffen and I felt her orgasm approaching. "I'm going to cum, Edward," she whispered, her voice coming out in gasps. "I'm…fuck…going…to…cum!"

"Well then fucking do it, Kitten," I growled in her ear.

She gasped deeply. "Oh God, Edward," she just managed to yell out before her body stiffened and shook with the force of the orgasm ripping through her. She threw her head back and howled, she was bucking beneath me, her back arching and the walls of her pussy tightening around my dick, clamping down on me as she came. I felt her legs squeeze my waist like a vice grip, her nails dragging marks up my back.

It was more than I could fucking handle. I thrust once more as deeply into her as possible. I tightened my arms around her, and the tingle of my impending climax was replaced with the explosion of one of the most intense orgasms I'd ever had in my life. My own body stiffened as I erupted like a fucking volcano. My dick throbbed in time with each burst as I filled her.

Our cries of pleasure mingled as one as we rode out the waves of intense pleasure ripping through us like an Adam bomb. As our orgasm subsided, we lay there, still wrapped in each other's arms, breathing heavy, not wanting to part from each other.

"I love you, Edward," she said in a faint whisper. I opened my eyes to see my wife's beautiful looking up at me.

"I love you too, Kitten," I said in a husky whisper of my own.

...

..

.

Three hours later Kitten was running around the house in a frantic rush. "Hurry up Edward, we need to go! I don't want to be late!" She tore into the bedroom I was walking out of the bathroom. Her eyes narrowed at me. "You're not even fucking dressed yet! What the hell is wrong with you? We have to be at the airport in..." she looked at her watch. "Thirty minutes! Thirty-fucking-minutes Edward! You better not make us late! If we miss our flight. you can say goodbye to sex for a week!"

She stomped out the bedroom and I laughed, loud. "It's not fucking funny dick head!" she yelled from the hallway.

I was in no rush. She in the other hand was. Well that's still because she didn't know we were taking the private jet. Hell, I don't even think she knows we own one, but she'll find out soon enough. Sitting down on the bed I grab my suitcase and rifle through it. Um, a month of being gone and I have one suitcase. What can I say other than I'm a guy. If I need something else I'll buy it.

_Flashback_

"Edward, where are your suitcases?"

"Right here babes," I said coming into the room with my one suitcase in hand. She looked around me out into the hallway.

"One? You only have one suitcase?"

"That's right sexy. All I need is one."

"Edward, we'll be gone for a month. I think you need more than just one."

I dropped the suitcase on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm good baby, that's all I need, besides you." I kissed her on top of her head. _Can you say cheese whiz?_

"Don't try to sweet talk me, Edward. I know you…well. We'll get where we are going, then you'll be like 'I don't have this, or that, or this.' Then you will start whining about it. And damn it, it's our honeymoon. I don't want you whining and crying!"

I chuckled at her. "If I need anything else I'll buy it. It's that simple baby girl."

"Then I suggest you pack and hide your pathetic excuse of luggage before Alice gets here."

That got my attention real fast. "Shit," I mumbled letting her go. I randomly grabbed something, things, not even really looking at what it is before I start throwing them in the suitcase. I really don't want Alice to have any hand in my packing. Three minutes later I was done. I smiled at Kitten like I was a kindergarten student showing their mommy their first painting. She rolled her eyes at me. "See baby. I'm all done. You proud of me?"

"Edward really, that's what you're bringing?" she asked sighing, pointing to my suitcase.

"Well yeah. Why what's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? Well nothing I guess, if you're going to work while we are there."

"What? Woman what the hell are you talking about?" She pushed me out, opened up my suitcase and started pulling things out. "What the hell, Kitten?" I asked before she turned holding two suits in her hand.

She cocked her head to the side. "You have six suits in here, Edward. And that's it. No socks, boxers, tee shirts, jeans or shorts, just these fucking suits." She raised her left eyebrow at me.

"Oh well…you see um…I was going boxer-less baby. You know easy access and all," I said waggling my eyebrows at her.

"Jesus Edward, that's all you could come up with?"

"Okay I suck. There, are you happy now?"

Walking back over to the suitcase I make a huge deal on having to repack. Grabbing some boxers and socks and throwing them in the stupid suitcase, then grabbing some tee shirts, jeans and shorts throwing them in as well as I huffed and puffed. She was right, but she didn't need to know it. "There is that better, baby?"

"Don't get smart with me, Edward," she scolded, putting her hands on her hips. "Or I'll tell Alice you only packed one!" She smirked at me.

_Oh the nerve I tell you. _"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me Eddie!"

_Oh hell no!_ She did not just call me Eddie! I know for a fucking fact she didn't! "Excuse me Kitten, did you just call me Eddie?" I asked, stalking towards her.

"For one Ed-die," she punctuated the nickname I loathed. "You don't scare me! And for two Ed-die, I did in fact call you that. Ed-die!" She stuck her tongue out at me. "What are you going to do about it?"

I jumped at her; she squealed turning towards the door and ran. "You are only making it worse on yourself, Kitten! Don't make me run. I'm faster than you, baby!"

Just as I turned the corner she was opening up the front door. Picking up my speed, I ran faster. Just as I made it to the door I ran into someone. What I mean is, I ran into someone, knocking them and myself down onto the porch.

"What the hell? Edward get off of me you idiot! I swear if you scratched my Marc Jacobs blocked strappy heels you owe me $695.00!"

"Damn it woman, are you crazy? Good God! I'm glad I'm not Jasper! Does he let you buy this shit for the fun of it? And why in the fuck are they so much?" I asked while getting up and helping the little pixie off of the porch.

"For one, Jasper doesn't mind what I spend our money on. If it makes me happy, it makes him happy. And for two jackass they were made in Italy. That's why they are so much."

"Why are you here, Alice?"

"I'm here to help Bella pack, silly. So why don't you tell me where you are taking her so I can plan accordingly."

"Nice try, but no! I'm not telling you or anyone else…so there." I threw her words back in her face. She narrowed her eyes at me before walking inside. When she passed me she punched me in the stomach…hard.

I bent over, wrapping my arms around myself. "What the fuck was that for?"

"For messing up my plans, Edward. God, how am I supposed to pack her the perfect wardrobe with out knowing where you're taking her?"

"Bella!" I yelled.

"Edward what are you yelling about, young man?" Fay asked, walking out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel. We hadn't moved any of our clothing to our log cabin yet. So here I was, surrounded by to evil looking women, staring me down.

"Fay have you seen Kitten?" I asked her.

She ignored my question. "Oh hello Alice, are you here to help Bella today?"

"I am Fay. I'm so excited I can't stand it. I remember mine and Jasper's honeymoon. We spent two wonderful weeks in Hawaii. We hardly ever left our room," Alice said giggling.

"Well that sounds very lovely dear. Two weeks? You got two weeks. Bella is getting a month. All I got from that old goat I'm married was five min…no wait more like thirty seconds of 'ooo baby' the end."

Alice threw her head back laughing; I stood there with my mouth hanging open. And Fay looked pleased with herself.

"Oh good God, help me! Fay, have you seen Kitten or not?"

"I have, she snuck through the kitchen door about five minutes ago."

"Well I'm off to help her pack," Alice said before walking away.

I followed her, stopping beside Fay. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You're the best, Fay."

She slapped me with her towel. "Oh hush now, son. Go on inside with your little lady and make me some great grand babies already."

I laugh walking inside. Once upstairs I go into our room.

"Oh no you don't, you get out of here right now Edward," Alice said with her hands on her hips. I looked past her at Kitten. I winked and flopped down on the bed.

"Edward," Kitten warned.

"Yes, baby girl."

"Out."

"I'm hurt baby, are you really kicking me out?"

"Yes, now go!"

"Yes Edward, listen to your soon to be wife and leave!"

"But I wanna stay; I want to spend time with my baby," I pouted as Kitten walked past the bed. I grabbed her arm, pulling her down on me.

"Edward!" she giggled.

"Oh sick, for the love of God Edward, keep it in your pants please!" Alice whined.

"You wanna have a quickie baby?" I whispered in her ear.

"No," she moaned.

"I can make it fast and hard for you, baby. Come on. Lets go in the bathroom." I kissed my way down her neck.

"EW, oh my God, ew, Edward please stop trying to molest Bella. We have a lot to do and sorry Stud, but that does not include doing you, now get the fuck out!" Alice covered her eyes with her hand.

"Stud huh? Did you hear that baby? Alice thinks I'm a stud and she wants me! Oh fuck that she wants to do us, baby!" Kitten laughed trying to get away from me.

"I do _not_ want to do you, Edward. Bella maybe, but not you." Kitten laughed harder and I think I got even harder. Ten thousand pictures just went through my mind. Watching Kitten and Alice have sex would be fucking awesome!

"Edward?"

_Oh yeah, Alice kissing down Kitten's neck, while Kitten slowly takes Alice's shirt off. _

"Edward?"

_Kitten playing and sucking on Alice's tits. _

"Edward?"

_Alice and Kitten in a sixty- nine me sitting there watching. Oh yeah_,_ how fucking awesome would that be? _

"Edward!" I shook my head looking at Kitten who now was standing beside Alice.

_Huh_,_ when did she move off me? _"What?" I asked, they both laughed.

"You just totally pictured us having sex!" Alice said.

"I was not Alice, we were not having sex!"

"Not you and I dumb ass, me and Bella."

_Oh that, fuck yeah I was. _"Was not!"

"Edward, were you thinking of me and Alice naked with each other. Touching, kissing, licking, fucking each other with our tongues?" Kitten purred.

I tried to swallow, but my throat felt like it was closing up. I couldn't speak or move. I was tied down with an invisible rope.

"No." I finally squeaked out.

They both laughed again. "You so were Edward, you are such a man," Alice said.

Kitten walked over to me bending down to look into my eyes. "I love you baby," She whispered.

"Love you too."

She kissed my lips then stood. "Now get out! We have lots to do. I have a few surprises for our honeymoon that you can't see." She grabbed my hands pulling me up.

"I don't wanna leave, Kitten," I pouted as she pulled me towards the door.

"Sorry, but you have to!" She stopped and kissed me once more before shoving me out the door and into the hall. Then she proceeded to lock me out of our room. I heard moaning and banged on the door.

"Kitten," I growled in warning. I heard them giggling.

"Chill out Edward, we were just playing," Alice insisted.

_Teases. _

_End Flashback._

"What the hell Edward, you're still not dressed ? We only have ten minutes to get there. Oh God, we're going to be late. We're going to miss our flight Edward! Get up and get dressed!"

I should have told her we're good on time. We don't have to go through all that shit. All we have to do is show up and get on the plane. But why not make her sweat a little bit. Standing I reached for her, but she smacked my hands away.

"You don't get to touch me until we are on the plane, you hear me Edward?"

"Loud and clear baby."

She stomped out the door. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and threw them on. I slipped on my shoes and was ready in less than three minutes. It's fucking awesome being a guy! Walking downstairs Kitten is standing by the door. I laugh at her and she shoots me a go to hell you bastard look.

"Baby it's okay, I promise."

"Don't baby me, Edward! We are so late. Please hurry. You're supposed to be at an airport at least an hour before your flight. And you said our flight was at two. It's now..." she lifted her wrist and read her watch. "Oh God, it's one thirty."

"Baby, we're close by, so don't worry. Where's your bags?"

"They're in the car."

"You put them in the car yourself?"

"I'm not helpless Edward. I can do shit on my own."

"That's what I'm for, baby."

"And you could have if you weren't upstairs daydreaming about whatever."

I grab her hand with my right, my left hand holding my lone suitcase. Kitten shuts and locks the door behind us and we walk to the car. I click the trunk open to see that it's full of Kitten's stuff. I lead her around to the passenger side. Holy shit, I look through the back window and see that the back seat is full of her suitcases too.

"What the hell Kitten?" She only shrugs her shoulders.

"I didn't know where we were going, so I packed for cold and warm weather."

_Good thing I don_'_t have to pay for extra baggage. _ I threw my suitcase on top of her mountain. Kitten got in and I shut her door. After climbing into my side I close my door and gaze at my beautiful wife.

"You ready for this, Mrs. Cullen?"

She smiled at me and bit on her lower lip before releasing it. "I am, Mr. Cullen." She leaned across the console kissing my lips then sat back in her seat. The whole way to the airport Kitten was bouncing in her seat smiling.

"So, are you going to tell me yet?" she asked.

I played dumb. "Tell you what, baby?"

"Edward, please can't you just give me a hint."

_I guess I could do that. _"Okay."

She stopped bouncing and turned to face me. "Really, you're going to give me a hint?"

"Sure, why not."

"Oh my God, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"You ready for you hint baby?"

"Fuck yes I'm ready, let's have it."

Turning to look at her I smile. "Okay soooo... we have to get on a plane. There, that's your hint Kitten. To get there we have to fly."

"Are you fucking serious Edward? All you're giving me is that we have to fly! News flash, I already knew we had to fly. You know the whole damn reason for going to the fucking airport!" She smacked my arm and turned in her seat looking out her window.

"Come on baby, don't be like that, please," I chuckled. She flipped me off, not even turning her head towards me. I laughed louder.

"Laugh it up funny man; we'll see who's laughing when a certain man is going sexless on his own honeymoon."

I stopped laughing immediately. "For real?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Try me."

_Ouch_, that kinda sucks. Note to self, make Kitten happy, stop teasing her. I grabbed her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry baby, but I really want this to be a surprise."

"I know and I shouldn't keep bugging you," she said sighing.

I brought her hand to my lips kissing the back of it and then flipped it over to kiss her wrist. I felt her pulse quicken. _Soon my dear, soon._

"It's okay baby. I don't mind when you bug me."

The rest of the trip was quiet. Well the whole four minutes of what was left. Once we pulled into the Airport entrance Kitten was once again bouncing in her seat. Her bouncing soon stopped when we drove past the long term parking garage.

"Um Edward, you know you just completely passed the garage right?" she said pointing out the window.

"Yes I know baby."

"Uh, are you going to circle back around?"

"Huh, I guess I should."

I didn't follow the loop in the road to go back to the garage.

"You…Edw…what are you doing?" she shrieked.

Awe my little Kitten is getting flustered! That means her claws will be out shortly. Which means hot, wild, crazy sex for me! Goddamn life is fucking good!

"Relax baby, I got this!"

"Just go ahead and tell me Edward! You're doing all this shit on purpose. There isn't a honeymoon right? Hell there probably never was one! It all makes sense now, you taking your time getting your shit ready today. Passing the garage. What are you trying to do? Get me pissed so I say fuck the whole thing! Then it's my fault that there's no honeymoon! That's what you're doing isn't it? Oh my God, it is!"

_Ah yes!_ Ladies and Gentlemen the claws are out. Hot, wild, crazy sex coming right up!

"Why the fuck are you smirking, Edward?"

_Oh shit my bad._

"Why didn't you just tell me there was never a honeymoon Edward? Why make me think there is, and why the fuck aren't you saying any…" her words cut off once she seen the private landing strip and jet that I just stopped in front of. "Edward? What the fuck is this?" she whispered.

"This my dear, is a private jet, our private jet in fact. I thought instead of being on a commercial flight we would take our own. Well I mean, if you would prefer too..."

She cut me off. "Ours?" she stuttered. "Edward we don't own a jet!" she said, shaking her head no.

"We do now baby, Dad left it to us."

Her eyes bulged out. The brown havens immediately became glossed over with unfallen tears. "Oh my God! No fucking way!" She jumped out of the car and ran towards the jets stairs that were down. She almost tripped running up them. Shaking my head at her enthusiasm, I grabbed the car keys and shut the door. I had just gotten four of her thousand bags from the trunk when I heard her yelling. I turned my head to see her running at me full speed. Just as I dropped her bags she jumped in my arms.

"Oh my God Edward, have you seen that thing? It's huge, like huge huge! Like we could live in it huge! It has seats and windows and a table and chairs. A kitchen and bathroom, and holy shit you should see the bedroom baby!" She didn't take one breath while she said that. She started kissing me all over my face. "I'm sorry baby! I'm so sorry for how I just acted. I didn't mean to be a bitch. Forgive me please."

I laughed, kissing her back. "I'm not mad and there's nothing to forgive, Kitten. I egged you on, so were even. Now why don't you go look around? Try not to be like Tasmanian Devil okay!" I placed her back on the ground. She nodded her head and was off._ God I fucking love her! _

Once everything was loaded into the plane we got comfortable in the plush seats. Grace, our private stewardess came out from the cockpit.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Good afternoon. Is there anything I can get you before we take off?" I looked at Kitten and she was blushing.

"No thank you," she said looking at Grace.

Grace is a beautiful older woman; she'd been with dad since well... Grandpa Cullen had passed away. She's in her mid-sixty's, but she has aged gracefully.

"We're fine Grace. I'd like you to meet my wife Isabella." Grace stuck out her hand to Kitten.

"Please call me Bella," she corrected. "I feel like I'm in trouble when someone calls me Isabella."

"Pleased to meet you, Bella. I hope you can tame him." Kitten and Grace laughed.

"Oh I have my ways."

"I bet you do dear."

"Okay ladies, that's enough." They laughed at me.

"Okay, well we've been cleared for takeoff, so dinner will be served at six o'clock. If you need anything before then please let me know." Grace nodded her head and turned to leave. I buckled myself in as Kitten searched around.

"Holy cow Edward, did you see this?" I turned my head towards her voice. She was standing in front of the 72 inch flat screen TV that was no longer hidden from the wall unit was in. "Wow, I think it's bigger than the one we have at home?"

Laughing at her expression, she looked like Em at an all you can eat buffet. But before I could answer her she was off exploring something new. I watched as she went to the kitchen opening all the drawers and cupboards. She ohhed and ahhed then moved on. She disappeared towards the bedroom as I sat back awaiting her return.

~ (~~ (~~ (B-POV) ~~) ~~) ~

My whole body was fucking vibrating. And my brain, well you would think that I was doped up or on some shit. I was bouncing every-fucking-where.

From the bedroom to the kitchen. To the cockpit, outside the cabin door and down the jet stairs, two at a time, and stopping at the car. I felt like I was on speed or like I drank six red bulls _with_ vodka.

Seriously though. _A fucking jet?_ Who the hell owns a fucking jet? Who? What did you say? Ohhhhhh, meeeee? Me! Me! Me!

I raced back up the steps and jumped and twirled when I reached the private cabin of the jet. Six leather recliners were perfectly positioned. Up down, up down I jumped. The jet barely moved as I continued to squeal and jump for joy.

Once Edward joined me on board I had managed to reel myself in, a bit. Although, my insides were exploding with so much excitement. I didn't want to make a fool of him in front of the staff. I mean flight attendants. What do you call them when they work for you?

Anyways where was I. I shook Grace's hand like I should in a mature, respectful manner. I crossed my legs and took a deep breath, all the while trying to relieve my growing need to squeal all over again.

To say I was continually bouncing excitedly in my chair was an understatement. The thrill of it all was too much. I wanted to know where we were going so badly. But not once could I convince Edward to budge. And if our destination is anything close to the surprise of a private jet, I'm sure to be knocked off my feet in shock.

The pilot came into the cabin. He stood tall beside Grace. His blonde hair poked out from under his hat.

"Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to see you." He extended his hand out as Edward reciprocated.

"Ryan, please call me Edward." He shook his hand. "Ryan, this is my wife Bella." Edward turned to look at me. "Bella this is Ryan. One of the best pilot's I've ever flown with. "

I stood up and shook his hand feeling a bit better knowing who was flying this craft. I would guess that he's was in his late fifties, the small creases around his brown eyes and lips gave it away.

"So, are you excited to go to..."

"Uh Ryan," Edward interrupted. "Bella here has no idea where were going and I'd like to keep it that way. "

"Oh." Ryan rubbed his palms together. "Well no point in waiting. I'll get this jet up in no time." He patted Edwards shoulder before disappearing back upfront.

The caption's voice came over the intercom and told us to expect departure in approximately fifteen miutes, we had to wait for the jet to finish fueling.

In that time, I opened every fucking thing I could. All the drawers, cupboards, the bar fridge, and of course the bathroom.

My husband probably thought that I was a nut ball, that my screws had gone loose, but I can't remember the last time I ever went on an extravagant trip.

Not counting the unknown of where we're headed, I'd never even left North America.

"Thank God!" I spoke more to myself, but loud enough to get a quirked brow from Edward as I looked over to him. I shyly smiled back at him as he looked at me like I had three heads growing out of one neck.

"What's the thank God for?" he asked remaining seated.

I closed the bathroom door, silently thanking whomever was upstairs for the private toilet bowl that was just for us.

I hate bathrooms on planes. Blame it on some phobia or shit. Not once have I used a bathroom in the air. Nope. Not gonna happen. My fear of airplane bathrooms is so bad that I watch what I eat days before I'm scheduled to leave just so I have no accident on board. No I.B.S for me, thank you very much.

No chili. No beans. No ridiculous amount of dairy. Nothing that could gung me up or turn my stomach. I vowed to never be THAT person who holds up the bathroom line.

You know the one that disappears from their seat for a long duration of time. The one that does the walk of shame as they return to their seat knowing everyone is staring at them.

My luck I'd have the shits and it wouldn't want to come out until I was half way up in the air. Uncomfortable cramping and pains as strong as if I were getting stabbed.

But now I can relax. Edward was used to my bathroom etiquette. Shit, he can't complain since he spends a half hour sitting on the toilet doing God knows what.

It boggles my mind. All he needs is some form of reading material and he's all good for God only knows how long.

I sat down beside Edward, and buckled myself in as I felt his eyes boring into my skull.

I lifted my face up to look at him, I'm sure that my cheeks were probably as red as a damn tomato. "I'm happy we have a bathroom to ourselves," I admitted bashfully.

He knew of my phobia. He squeezed my hand in a reassuring matter. "We'll I'm glad you're happy about the shitter Bella. Cuz we're gonna be on here for a while, so there's no way you can avoid using it!"

That was the very first clue that he has ever given me. "We are?" I squealed as his face scrunched up as he finally realized what he has said.

I could see the wheels in his head turning. He was back pedaling, fast. "Uh," he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I guess it depends on what you would consider long, Bella. Four hours is long enough for me. And when you have to go you just go. And four hours is a long time to hold it in." He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Jackass. I crossed my arms and sulked. All the while my mind conjured up different destinations, most of which taking longer than four hours to arrive from California.

Hawaii? No, too close. Belize? Ohhh, maybe. Or maybe Fiji. Ohhhhh, maybe Saint Lucia. I've wanted to go there since I saw it on _The Bachelor_.

I closed my eyes and envisioned myself on the beach as the plane ignited to life. My hand naturally gravitated to Edwards, our fingers intertwined and I squeezed his hand so hard that I'm sure the circulation stopped flowing to his fingertips.

I hate take off's, but I hate landings more. I closed my eyes as I feel the wheels of the jet move forward.

"You're okay Bella," Edward spoke softly.

I know I'd be, but that doesn't do anything to stop my anxiety. That shit has a mind of its own. I focused on brining steady breaths in and out as we picked up speed.

The front wheels lifted off the ground and I tensed all over. I chewed my gum vigorously, wanting desperately to rid the overwhelming sensation to pop my ears.

Once we were safely in the air, the jet gliding through the sky effortlessly, I let go of my death grip.

Edward smiled at me as he cracked his knuckles and flexed his sore fingers.

"Sorry," I apologized, feeling the ache in my own joints.

"No worries, Beautiful." He stretched his long legs out in front of him. "Beats flying coach, hey?"

I nodded as I too stretched my legs out as far as I could. I turned my head and stared out the small round window next to me.

The clouds looked like cotton that had been stretched across the blue sky. I grabbed the camera I'd stashed in my Louis Vitton carry on. New purchase by the way, got the matching set. Two large cases, a small one and this one. All I needed was a small dog to go in the matching dog carrier I didn't purchase.

Turning the camera on I snapped a few shots of the sky before all that surrounded us was white fluff.

I turned towards Edward and snapped a picture of him reading, which he didn't notice since the magazine was held high, covering his face.

I turned the camera towards myself and extended my arm in front of my chest to take a picture. I smiled, tilting my head to the left and posed.

I immediately viewed the picture to make sure it was to my liking. I looked happy as I smiled back at my photo.

We weren't allowed to unbuckle our seatbelts yet, so I snapped a few pictures of the jet from my seat, the large television, the stocked wet bar, the snack bar that caught my eye the second I'd first stepped on.

"Baby, take a picture with me!" I leaned across my arm rest towards him.

He dropped the magazine and met me half way and we pressed our cheeks together as I held the camera in front of us and snapped the picture.

He sat back in his chair as I viewed the photo, and immediately smacked his arm hard. "You crossed your eyes, you loser!" I held the camera back out. "We're taking another one!" I pulled on his arm until he was beside me again. "Now, make sure you smile nice."

He chuckled as we resumed our previous position. I clicked the button.

"Wait, take another." Edward stopped my hand before I pulled back.

"Why? What did you do in that one?" I glared. He is such a tease. My prankster of a husband.

"Nothing," he chuckled. His minty fresh breath hit me in his close proximity. He grabbed the camera and held it up for me. "Now, smile Mrs. Cullen."

I gave in. I loved hearing my new name. I turned to look at the camera and smiled towards the black Canon. I waited for him to press his cheek against mine. Instead his lips pressed on my right cheek just as his finger pressed the button.

"Awwww." I grabbed the camera back eagerly. "I wanna see that one." I clicked to view. I loved it. I was smiling happily and Edward, well Edward look amazing as usually. His side profile makes my heart skip a beat, his chiseled jaw line. Mmmm. I knew instantly that I would frame that shot.

I stared at the picture for a while, my eyes taking in every perfect feature of his face. The light stubble was noticeable, the way his lips were perked against my cheek. The way the flash picked up different colors in his hair.

By the time I grew tired of looking at all the pictures over and over, we were given the okay to leave our seats.

I looked up to see Edward standing, stretching his arms out in front of him. He bent down and touched his toes giving me a small glimpse of his boxers that were peeking out from the waistband of his jeans.

I quickly snapped a picture before he stood up straight.

"Did you just take a picture of my ass?" He faced me with his hands resting on his hips.

"I sure did," I wagged my brows. Proud of myself. "And I must say, it's a mighty fine ass."

"Hmmm…" He turned his hip so he could check out his own ass. "It's nice, but yours is better," He quipped before he grabbed the camera from my hands.

"Don't Delete it!" I yelped as he stole it.

"I'm not." He held the camera up to his face to see the screen. "Now, stand your pretty self up and show me that sexy ass I love so much."

I squealed as I unbuckled myself in two point two seconds and stood up. I contemplated how to pose before I decided to turn towards my chair. I bent forward grabbing on to the back rest of my seat with my hands, arching my back so my ass perked up for him.

I turned my face to look over my shoulder, excited to see my husband taking multiple pictures.

It was like I was on a photoshoot. He continued to snap away as I posed seductively. Well as sexy as I could with my clothing still intact.

I mean, I wasn't in anything sexy by far. Yoga pants and a tank top isn't something I qualify as seductive, but I played it up. Pressing my arms together to accentuate my cleavage.

I even did the pose from Zoolander. Yup, I did Blue Steel. Edward said I could give Ben stiller a run for his money.

He finally gave the picture taking a rest and placed the camera down on the side table and stalked towards me. I sat back down in my chair as he bent down, his hands on my arm rests.

His face stopped right in front of mine. His green eyes blinking inches from mine.

"You're the sexiest women I have ever laid my eyes on." He kissed my lips with a force that caught me off guard. It was hard. Intense. I know this feeling. I've felt it before and I know what it means.

I kissed him back eagerly, moaning in delight to show him that I was on board with where this heated exchange was headed. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, allowing him to grab my hips and lift me up. I wound my legs around him as we kissed and he walked.

Next thing I know I was being laid down on my back. We were in the back part of the jet in the bedroom section. "Wait here," he held his finger up and disappeared from the room leaving me alone.

I laid still, feeling myself excite with anticipation. He came back in the room with the camera in hand.

"Strip for me," he didn't ask, he demanded as he locked us in the sanctuary of the room.

I smirked up at him as he stood at the foot of the bed waiting with the camera.

"Mmmm," I licked my lips. "Only if you will after me." I sat up slowly, running my hands up his chest.

He peeked at me from behind the camera. "Deal!"

I pushed on his chest so he stepped back giving me a bit more space. I felt a bit awkward not having music, but seeing Edward waiting and knowing he was up right after me had me yanking my clothes off in a instant.

I was kneeling on the mattress as I slid each bra strap off my shoulder before I unhooked the back and lowered the cups, allowing my breasts to bounce down freely.

I knew my next move would drive him wild, so I cupped both breasts and lifted them up as I darted my tongue out as if I was to lick my nipples.

"Fuck Kitten," he moaned as my tongue flicked at the pink nipple of my right breast.

"Do you like that?" Phone sex Bella was back with a vengeance. I drew circles around each pebbled nipple with my finger, "Mmm… this feels so good." I purred teasingly.

He dropped the camera. His eyes wild with fire. I kneaded and squeezed my breasts with my hands while I licked and bit my lips, spurring his arousal more.

I slide my fingers down my stomach and hooked my thumbs on the sides of my thong.

He lifted the camera up and it flashed as I slowly lowered the material down, my hips swaying side to side as the camera continued to click.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked, sitting down on my ass and lifting my legs up in the air in front of me. The lace thong slipped over my ankles and off my body.

"Fuck yeah!" He bent down and snapped a shot of my bare pussy. I kept my leg up, the spread them open, allowing him a perfect shot of the smooth skin that was wet and throbbing for him.

I ghosted my fingers down and separated my swollen lips, and feeling the warm juices that pooled seep onto my fingers.

Edward began to moan as he watched through the lens as I slipped two fingers inside myself where I was warm and slippery, sadly my fingers were nowhere near the size and force of my Spartan sock.

"Fuck Kitten." He dropped the camera to the floor and stared at my pussy as I curled my fingers to insert the finger. His tongue began to lick his lips frantically like he was thirsting for water in a dessert. "Don't stop." He dropped to his knees so he had a front row view.

In and out I slipped my fingers, rubbing my clit all the while staring at my fuck hot husband as he watched me.

I could see the want in his face which only encouraged me more. My hips bucked once I circled my fingers over my swollen clit again. It was sensitized that just a feathery light touch had me writhing into my fingers for more.

I wanted to finish. I could feel my stomach muscles tighten, but I wanted to finish by the doings of him.

I slid my hands away from my center, smirking at Edward as he whined like a child. "Baby, don't stop."

"Who said I was stopping?" I crawled onto my knees as approached him on all fours. He was still kneeling at the foot of the bed, his face the same height as mine.

I moaned at the simple sight of him. He was gorgeous. Perfect. And all mine. I tucked my lower lip under my front teeth as I lifted my right hand up and stuck my pointer and middle finger out.

Edward watched me closely. His eyes followed my fingers until they reach his soft pink lips. "Open," I demanded of him.

He mumbled, "Fuck me," before dropping his chin to open his mouth enough so I could insert my fingers into his mouth.

His tongue tangled around them. He sucked in both as deeply as they could. Wrapping his lips around them and sucked hard. His eyes rolled back in his head as he tasted and devoured my sweet nectar.

I brought my eyes down to the zipper of his jeans, which showed evidence of the erection that was practically ripping his pants open.

He continued to mouth fuck my fingers as I dropped my other hand down off the bed and cupped his dick in my palm.

He moaned around my fingers as I rubbed and squeezed him. I pulled my fingers out of his mouth. His head fell back, elongating his neck. I leaned toward him and slid my tongue up his neck, all the while never stopping my hand rubbing his throbbing dick.

My fingers wrapped around his thick length as best as possible. My mouth slid over each inch of his jaw until I reached the soft skin of his earlobe.

"Kitten, that feels so good," he moaned.

"Yah?" I asked before I sucked his earlobe back into my mouth. Nipping it. Sucking it. Flicking it with my tongue.

He whimpered at my touch. I release him from my mouth, feathering my lips right by it. "It's your turn," I whispered to him as I sat back on my heels pulling my whole body away from his.

It took him a few seconds to realize where he was and what he was doing. He was frozen still. Eyes closed. Mouth gaping. Chest heaving as he kneeled before me.

He finally shook his head and stood up and grabbed the camera off the floor.

He handed me our camera. I grabbed it, ready and determined to not miss a second or inch of his body as he unclothed.

I double checked the battery and was happy to see that it was still half full, and that the memory card still had plenty of space.

I coyly looked up to him as he stared at me. Bring it on Mr. Cullen. Bring. It. ON.

And brought it he did. I swear the room heated up like I was in a sauna. My skin felt hot and moist as he began to lift his shirt up and off his body.

If the camera could melt from the heat he produced it would have melted in my hands.

He stood straight. Running his hands through his hair as I practically licked the camera screen, I was beyond aroused with the sight of his chiseled upper-body.

He teased me with his belt. Undoing it slowly as his stomach and chest muscles flexed. I swear I saw a flicker of excitement hit him as he looked at me with his belt hanging down from his hand. He hesitated for a minute before he allowed it to drop with a thump.

He hooked each finger around the four buttons of his fly. His jeans slipped down over his waist and I snapped a picture of the pre-cum that soaked through his cotton gray boxers.

"You, Mr. Cullen," I licked my lips as I eyed him from head to toe, "Are one sexy beast!"

He smirked devilishly. Fuck, he kills me. My heart jumped out of sync.

He used his right hand to free his dick from the confines of his boxers. His left lowered the cotton down until it fell to his ankles. Goddamn. He stood tall. Dick free. Chest firm. Eyes blazing with lust.

He stepped towards the bed and I snapped a picture before I placed the camera down on the mattress. He stepped right up to the edge of the bed and placed himself between my legs.

We were both beyond ready. My pussy throbbed to be touched. His dick nearly grazed my skin and I moaned, wanting more. He radiated heat. And I wanted it directed right between into my core.

Edward leaned over me placing his hand to the side of my head as he held himself up. He grabbed the camera and turned it towards us. I looked at it quickly, unsure of what thoughts were running in his mind.

"Kiss me Kitten," he spoke desperately.

I looked up at him and granted his request. My tongue pushed through his closed lips. I was desperate to taste him further.

I felt alive. Sexy and fucking turned on more than I ever have been before. As I hear the camera click I deepened our kiss. I nipped at his lower lip, our mouths fucking for the camera so to speak.

His dick slipped over my pussy as he lowered himself to me and pressed his hips down. "Here," he handed me the camera. "Take it."

I held it in my hands as he kneeled in front of me. My lips vibrated from the nipping and sucking he just ceased.

He grabbed his dick with his hand and ran the tip up and down between my slit.

"I want you to photograph me fucking you," He growled as he placed himself at my opening.

"Oh God," I moaned loudly, as a response to his dirty talk.

"Kitten!"

My eyes ripped open at my name being called.

"Hold on tight!" He warned before he rammed himself in.

I grunted like a motherfucker. The intensity of his dick inside me had me catching my breath from the intensity.

There was no way I'd be able to do two things at once. He inched deeper and I swear some of my brain cells were lost.

Focus Bella. I looked down between us, watching his now slickened dick pulling out and then disappearing deep inside again.

My brain and hands finally got on board with each other. I held the camera up and focused on the shine that covered the whole length of his dick as he pulled out slowly.

I held my knees apart and snapped away as he continued a slow, yet steady pumping rhythm.

"Give me the camera." He held his hand out waiting, never stopping his hips. "I want you to see your fucking pussy all wet for me."

I gripped onto my hair with my hands, watching him hold the camera down to where our bodies were joined.

"You're so goddamn warm, Kitten." He thrust so hard I was pushed up the bed a bit.

Without separating us he leaned to his left and sat the camera down. Lens towards us. Red light shining.

He dropped his head down and brought his lips to my ear and whispered. "Welcome to the mile high club, baby."

..

I woke up from a deep slumber. Tangled in the beds sheets with my sleeping husband spooning me from behind.

I was suddenly aware that we were still in flight, we'd slept for who knows how long and still hadn't reached our destination.

I snuck out from under his arms and stood from the bed. Slipping his shirt over my body as I tiptoed out the door. No one was in the cabin area so I walked towards the window and looked out.

The sun was beginning to set in the distance, but it was the large body of water that spread under us that captured my interest.

It was too big to be a lake.

I stood back up and walked to the refrigerator, downing a cold water bottle in one gulp.

I quickly took a bathroom break before I slipped back into the room. Thoughts of where we could be headed clouded my mind.

My eyes darted to the small table beside the bed. The camera caught my eye. I reached over to grab it and sat on the edge of the mattress and turned it on.

I recalled the red light that flashed as Edward and I fucked. I clicked the video button and clicked the play.

I held the screen closer to my face as the video began to play. My eyes adjusting to the details of his body from the small screen. Edwards muscular arms that were flexed as he held himself up.

Our moans filled the now silent room. I watched his ass cheeks flex with each thrust as my breasts bounced from each hit.

The sound of our skin slapping together had me heating up all over again. I watched every second. Up until the last grunt and last slap of skin on skin.

I closed the camera and placed it down safely before I turned and faced Edward as he lay sound asleep.

I used the tip of my finger to trace the contours of his face, the bridge of his nose to the heart shape of his pink lips.

It dawned on me that it really didn't matter where we were headed. I leaned in and kissed his lips gently. "I love you, Spartan." I turned around and placed myself back into his arms. Falling asleep with ease, knowing that all I needed on this trip was pressed up right behind me and would never leave my side if I have anything to do with it.

…

..

.

**Okay…so the good thing is…part two is done…so as soon as Eifeltwr is finished her mad beta skillz…we will post it….**

**Xoxox love all u guys**


	36. FRANCE

**Ok OK ...I know...where have we been... Well I have no good excuse. haha. So without further a due, here is the honeymoon. THANK YOU EIFELTWR and BELLA AMI...we love u both **

**~ (~~ (~~ (E-POV) ~~) ~~) ~**

Once we landed I made Kitten put on a blindfold. No, not for sex…that will come later! I didn't want her to know where we were yet. From the landing strip to where we will be staying is only a thirty minute drive…Cullen style, which means fast! Anyways, after I got her in the car, along with the bags, we were off. I didn't care to look around I had only one purpose and that's getting Kitten to the Villa so we can have more sex! I know you might think that we've had enough sex since we got married, but you'd be WRONG! I'm looking forward to all the sex we're going to be having here. As soon as I spotted the Villa I started bouncing in my seat like Kitten had when she'd seen the plane! We were staying at Villa St. Maxime, France.

"Alright Kitten, we're here but no peaking until I say to, okay baby."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it Edward. Now can we please just hurry up? This is killing me not knowing where we are yet." I got out of the car, running to her side. Once I had her out of the car I ran us into the Villa.

"Edward stop running before I fall." She giggled. Stopping dead in my tracks which in turn made Kitten slam into me. I scooped her up throwing her over my shoulder and starting to run again. Up the steps and around the corner then I stopped to take in the view.

"Wow," I whispered. I saw what it would look like online, but seeing it up close and personal was fucking awesome. There was a huge kitchen, a private pool, bar and a garden. Remembering what I had read online we would have daily maid service, along with pool maintenance and a gardener. Not sure why we would need a gardener everyday, but whatever! Standing on the terrace I was overlooking the swimming pool with the old village to our left and a view of the Mediterranean straight ahead. If I've said it before I'll say it again, fucking awesome!

"Hey, no far Edward, I wanna see what you're wowing about too!" Bella said, hitting me on the back with her tiny fist. I sat her down, kissing her lips softly before untying her blindfold. Once it was off she opened her eyes and looked only at me. "I love you, Edward," she whispered, kissing me. When she pulled away she spun around and gasped. "Oh my God, where in the hell are we Edward?"

"St. Paul, baby." She looked around shaking her head.

"No…no way Edward, we did not fly all that time and this," she said pointing to the view. "Is not St Paul, Minnesota!" I laughed at her.

"No baby, not St Paul, Minnesota, St Paul, France." I went deaf as she screamed so damn loud I'm sure Tony and Fay heard her back home in the states. Jamming my finger in my ear and wiggling it I look at her. "Damn baby, could you be any louder?"

"Edward…I…you…well…so…I'm speechless." I smiled as I walked towards her, pulling her into my arms and bending down to kiss her.

"You like it, baby?"

"Yes, oh God Edward, how could I not? I mean I've never been to France before and I've always wanted to come. Thank you so much baby, so we're here for a whole month really?"

"Well no, not really."

"Where else are we going then?"

"You, my gorgeous wife, will just have to wait and see. I will however tell you this, we're spending one week here, one week somewhere else, and then two weeks at our last stop." She sighed in my arms, closing her eyes.

"I love you Edward, so much." She pulled away from me grabbing my hand and running towards the door. No wait! We haven't had sex yet!

"Uh Kitten, wait." She stopped running and looked back at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I just figured you know…we could stay in for a little bit," I said nodding my head. Her smile faded away as a new look lit her face. A look I didn't like, she looked like I just kicked her puppy. Oh a puppy, I bet she would love a puppy, all soft and cute…What the fuck? Focus Edward!

"Oh okay, we can stay in," She went to walk back towards our door, but I stopped her.

"You know what, never mind baby, let's go look around. Boy was that the stupidest thing I've ever said. When I said look around I meant for maybe an hour or two tops, but hell, how about four hours…yes count them with me…one, two, three, four. Okay, well if you don't think that's bad how about 240 minutes? Still not so bad, for you we'll try 14,400 seconds! Still no, well then suck on this one 14,400,000 milliseconds!"

I took a deep breath and thought about how this could have been four hours we were having sex! But no, I'm playing the role of the good little husband, walking beside his wife and keeping my big mouth shut, when she asks me how I like this or that. I just agreed with her, when I really wanted to say was 'damn it women, we have a week here to do this shit! Let's go fuck, baby!' but I don't because I'm too much of a pussy!

The part that really got me was that she didn't want to go into any stores, she only wanted to look around at everything, and I do mean everything! But that finally changed when Kitten saw a little book store. Her eyes lit up and she started dragging me across the street.

"Hurry Edward, look at this little book store!"

"It's not going anywhere unfortunately," I mumbled.

"What baby?" she asked looking back at me smiling. I smiled back at her, my moody ass disappeared and was replaced by my smitten with my Kitten mood. Hey, I'm a poet and didn't know it. That's right I make a rhyme every Goddamn time.

The little bell at the top of door chimed when we opened it. "Oh God, I love that smell," Kitten whispered. All I could smell was moldy old books, but I didn't say that, instead I nodded my head.

"Bonjour," the little older gentleman said. Kitten's head turned towards him.

"Bonjour," she replied back then looked at me. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What? I know what that means Edward!"

"What else do you know Kitten?"

"Um…that's about it, baby." She shrugged her shoulders. We walked farther into the store. It was very dark, only lit with little lamps placed here and there, and the light coming through the dirty windows.

"Seeing anything good, Kitten?" I asked while staring at her ass as she bent over looking at the bottom shelf of books.

"Shit Edward, all this books are in French!" I lost it I couldn't help but laugh. It was too damn funny!

"Baby, that's because we are in France, what else where you expecting? German, Hebrew, Korean, Portuguese maybe?" Oh, I was on a roll, but she cut me off.

"Don't be an ass, Edward! I know where we are, I was just making a comment… geez," She grumbled as she grabbed a book and walked towards the counter. She placed the book down looking at the man. "How much is the book?" she asked softly. He turned his head looking at her then the book. This went on for a couple of minutes. I could tell Kitten was starting to get frustrated. Not at the man, but not being able to communicate with him. I stepped behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. Leaning down I put my chin on her shoulder.

"Combien pour le livre?" (_How much for the book?) _Kitten inhaled deeply.

"Le livre, c'est un bon livre." _(The book it's a good book)_

"Oui je suis sûr que le livre est merveilleux." _(Yes_,_ I'm sure the book is wonderful.) _

"Elle va avoir beaucoup de plaisir à le lire," _(She will have a lot of fun reading it.) _he said laughing.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ma femme belle aime à lire," _(I'm sure she will_,_ my beautiful wife loves to read.)_ I said, kissing Kitten's cheek. After he told me, and I gave him the Euros…yes I'd thought ahead, therefore already having Euros. He handed Kitten her new book, smiling widely at her, told us to have a great evening and to enjoy the book. Once we were outside Kitten pushed me against the wall of the store.

"Holy fuck what was that?" she asked, lust dancing in her eyes. I knew it! I fucking knew it would have her purring! "Say something else, Edward."

"Etes-vous humides pour moi chaton?" _(Are you wet for me_,_ Kitten?)_ Kitten moaned, even though she didn't know what I just said. I could have said your foot smells like Em's.

"Tell me you love me."

"Je t'aime Chaton." _(I love you, Kitten.) _

"Take me home before I fuck you right here, Edward."

"Ce que tu veux bébé." _(Whatever you want_,_ baby.)_ I grabbed her hand, dragging her through the cobblestone streets.

She kept up with my fast pace, we hadn't even get through the gates of the Villa before she attacked me. Kitten once again pushed me against a wall. She attacked my mouth with a moan. Goddamn, if I would have known that my talking in French would get this reaction, I would have done this shit a long time ago.

"Jesus Edward, I want you right now." She moaned.

"Droit ici bébé?" _(Right here_,_ baby?) _

"I don't know what you just said, but yes."

I saw her eyes glaze over with lust. I kissed her again; only this time was with a little more force and passion. I slipped my tongue in her mouth, pulling her closer to me. She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and arching her back so we were touching chest to chest. I felt myself get hard instantly; my hands began to roam over Kitten's sexy body and down to her firm ass. She broke our kiss; her hands went to the button of my jeans, she made quick work of them and almost instantly had them undone and around my ankles.

I felt hers soft hand caressing and stroking my dick, and with her lips kissing my neck it was almost too much, but not enough at the same time. Flipping us around, which was a little hard to do with my jeans around my ankles. I had Kitten against the wall, my hands holding onto hers for dear life.

I kissed her deeply, savoring our moment, our togetherness. The feeling I was overwhelmed with was so strong that kissing her wasn't enough. The passion was intense and I wanted her so damn much. I kissed down her neck and only then did I finally release my hold on her hands, which I had pinned above her head. I raised her shirt over her head, exposing her bare breasts, much to my delight she wasn't wearing a bra. I let my tongue trail from her neck down to her breasts before I gently sucked and bit her nipple a few times.

Her eyes were closed and she was licking her lips slowly. I circled her nipple with my tongue and she let out a light moan, making me aware of her satisfaction. Kitten freed her hands and tangled them in my hair as she gently pushed my head lower. I kissed over her stomach and let my tongue enter her belly button as I unbuttoned her shorts, it didn't take long to have them and her panties down her legs and at her feet.

Her moaning kept getting louder as she anticipated what I was getting ready to do. I went lower and lower and at the same time, caressed her breasts with one hand. When I got between her legs and she felt me exhale on her pussy, she took a deep, shaky breath. She smelled so fucking good. I looked at her pussy and I could see her white juice seeping slowly but surely.

"Je suis va pour se régaler de votre chatte, est que les ce que vous veux bébé?" _(I'm going to feast on you pussy, is that what you want baby?) _She threw her head back moaning. So I'm going to take that as my green light! I couldn't hold back any longer. I dove my tongue into her pussy and sucked like it was the last time I would ever taste something so fucking good. I sucked on her clit hard and then stuck my tongue inside her. She was warm and her pussy always invited me openly. Her clit was hard and for some reason, I couldn't leave it. I kept sucking and the harder I sucked, the more she raised her hips to meet my mouth, making sure I didn't break our bond.

Her body moved in motion with my tongue, intensifying the feelings even more. It felt like we were dancing. My feelings for her were so strong that I never wanted that night to end. She tasted so fucking sweet. I was addicted to her in the most unimaginable way possible, and she knew it.

"Mmmmm." She moaned, gripping my head tighter. Her body was beginning to quake and her movements became more rigid. I knew she was close. I placed my mouth over her pussy and sucked hard.

"Fuck Edward." She rocked against me, dripping everything into my mouth. She was holding onto my head so tight that I couldn't come up for air. I drank and swallowed every drop, making sure I didn't let any go to waste. She tasted like heaven. I kept sucking, hoping more would come my way because I could never enough of her.

"Baby," she moaned.

"Yea?"

"Kiss me." I did as she requested and raised myself and kissed her hard on her lips. She groaned as she tasted herself on my lips. She was wet all over, sweating like she had just taken a shower. My body was basically sliding over hers. We continued kissing like we never wanted to stop.

She slowly pushed me onto one of the white chairs strategically placed on the patio, sitting on top of me in the process, making sure we didn't break our kiss. Her kiss is so electric it was driving me insane. Her mouth was warm and every time she kisses me, I get weak. Thank fucking God I was sitting down because I may have collapsed from the way Kitten kisses me. Her mouth moved along my jaw line, then behind my ears, then she stuck her tongue in my ear, which by the way, drove me fucking crazy. She ventured down to my neck and started sucking on one particular sensitive spot.

"Oh putain bébé, êtes-vous essayant de marque moi bébé?" _(Oh fuck baby, are you trying to mark me?) _

"You have no idea how wet that makes me, Edward."

"Oh Je pense, Je ne Chaton." _(Oh I think, I do Kitten.)_ Kitten continued down my neck then kissing my nipples gently, sucking each one and fondling them with her tongue.

"Hmmmmm," I moaned lightly. Now I see why Kitten likes it so fucking much. The pain was sweet. The kind of pain that made you love to hurt. She went lower and gently bit at my stomach, making me take deep, shaky breaths as she did. She lowered her face and, with the tip of her tongue, she gently circled the head of my dick.

"Ohhhh," I moaned.

By now my dick was so hard it was hurting. She snuck her tongue out again and licked the underside of my shaft from just above the balls to the tip, then circled the head. She did this three or four time, each time a little more vigorously. I was squirming in the chair, and when she took one of my balls in her mouth and sucked it, the thrill was almost too much to bear.

"Putain de sucer ma bite bébé!" _(Fucking suck my dick_,_ baby!)_I begged.

Kitten moved her head a little higher, opened her mouth slightly, moistened her lips and then lowered them onto my dick. Slowly, very slowly, they moved down my shaft, and I think…no, I know my toes starting to curl. Down her lips moved, until the entire length of my dick was in her mouth. I started to automatically thrust my hips, but she put her hands on my thighs to hold me down. I relaxed again, and she started moving her mouth up and down me. The sensation was incredible. I threw my head back, and animal sounds that came out of my throat I'd never made before. When my balls started to tighten I knew I'd never be able to hold back.

"I'm going to cum," I warned her, but she ignored me. Faster and faster her mouth moved up and down my dick, now swollen with cum and ready to burst.

"Prendre toutes les de celui-ci bébé, avaler il tous les." _(Take all of it baby, swallow it all.) _

"Fuck baby, I'm cuming!" I shouted, and with a violent shudder, every muscle in my body tensed. Once, twice - four, five times I pumped, each a sharp jet of heat through my throbbing dick. Kitten kept her mouth firmly wrapped around me. I could tell she swallowed every drop, because when she finally released me there was nothing on her lips but a smile.

"That was awesome, baby," she said with a giggle. I laughed, grabbed her and pulled her into my lap. I kissed her cheek.

"God, I love you Kitten."

"I love you too, could you maybe say something else for me?" Shaking my head, I pull her closer so I can whisper in her ear.

"Vous sont mes la vie aujourd'hui Chaton, Je vais l'amour vous jusqu'à ce l' jour où je mourrai." _(You are my life now Kitten, I will love you until the day I die.) _Kitten sighed snuggling closer to me.

"I love it Edward." I chuckled.

"Don't you want to know what I said, baby?"

"No, it's prefect the way it is."

The week in St. Paul flew by, with lots of walking around sightseeing and lots of sex. Kitten was trying to get me to have sex with her in a public restroom, but I was definitely not doing that. Not only were they fucking gross, but I didn't want to get caught and end up in jail, even though Em, Jasper and Tony would have a ball with that shit.

My beautiful wife made sure we bought everyone a souvenir from St. Paul. Once the rental car was packed with our stuff we headed towards our next designation, Loire Valley. Kitten hadn't even ask where were going. The three hour drive wasn't bad. Kitten wanted to play I spy while we were driving, and I also got some road head. It was a fucking beautiful thing, let me tell you. I pulled over about ten miles from town, and took the blind fold from my pocket. Kitten looked at me rolling her eyes.

"Mettez il sur les et Je vais niquer vous avec elle sur le bébé." _(Put it on and I will fuck you with it on later_,_ baby.) _

"Wh…what?"

"I said, put it on and I will fuck you with it on later, baby." Kitten grabbed the blindfold and put it on.

"Better?" she asked. I smiled.

"Beaucoup mieux bébé." _(Much better, baby.) _

A short time later we pulled up to the Loire Valley Chambres D'hôtes. This place was just as beautiful as the last, only here we have a house. It has two guest rooms and one master bedroom. All the houses sit in a park of 70 acres with lots of trees and flowers, a huge pond, indoor pool and a rose garden.

Fuck and its non-smoking, fucking non-smoking goat fuckers! There should be a law against the non-smoking laws! But whatever, I need to quit for Kitten anyways. She never bitches at me for smoking, deep down I think she thinks it's sexy, anyway getting off the topic here. I help Kitten out of the car and into our home for the next week. I take her blindfold off, she looks up at me smiles, kisses my cheek and she's off! She runs through the whole house. She's upstairs when I hear her squealing, she comes running back downstairs and looks at everything again, once she's done she jumps in my arms.

"I love it baby, where are we?"

"Ah my love, we are in Loire Valley."

"Ohh, it's so pretty here, can we fuck with the blindfold on now?" Laughing at her I shake my head.

"Right now, Kitten?"

"Yes right here, right now." Okay I can do that. I took the blindfold from Kitten's hand.

"Close your eyes, baby," I whispered to her. Once her eyes were closed I tied the blindfold on, covering her eyes. Kissing her lips softly, I lead her to the couch. I start fondling her breast through her shirt. This elicited a moan from her pretty mouth, and a naughty smirk came across my face. I began to kiss my way down the length of Kitten's neck to the peeks of her firm tits. Kitten's little tank top never stood a chance against me. I ripped it off of her.

"That's twice now Edward, what is it with you ripping things off of me?"

"As my wife, you should always be naked in my presence Kitten, if you were, this would never happen, baby."

I went back to work, as I got close to her nipples Kitten slid a hand to the back of my head to help guide me to the nipple she wanted me to start with, the right one it is. With my mouth now busy, my hands were getting a little jealous. My left hand snaked around Kitten's body to her ass, pulling her towards me a little more. My right hand began to work its way towards her pussy. She raised one of her legs over my hip, opening herself up further to me. The movement causing her skirt to rise up her slim, silky thighs. As soon as I made contact with her pussy, I realized Kitten wasn't wearing any panties. I moaned around her nipple.

"Oops, did I forget to wear my panties today?"

I growled at her, why hadn't she told me this before? I would have pulled over and fucked her on the hood of the car. Slowly, I pushed my index finger deep inside her pussy and I felt her walls contract and grab onto my finger like a fucking glove. I pushed it in a little further and this time, it touched her g-spot, Kitten bucked her hips. I pulled my finger out gently and then pushed it in harder, hitting that same spot a second time. Kitten had her head thrown back; hot sounding moans were leaving her luscious lips as she continued grinding against my finger.

I pushed added my middle finger, expanding her even further. With my thumb, I rubbed her clit roughly. Two fingers inside her and another caressing Kitten's already swollen clit had her going fucking crazy. I wanted nothing else in life. I was right where I wanted to be and with whom I was going to spend the rest of my life with…I was with my angel, my beautiful wife. She made me feel like I needed nothing else and I truly believed that. She reached up and pulled the blindfold off.

I continued to finger fuck my wife, increasing the motion every second. Kitten looked down at me, gazing into my eyes. The way she looked at me made me fucking weak. There was passion deep within her eyes that only I can feel. I felt her pussy clamp down on my fingers even tighter. I knew she was on the verge of cumming. I pulled my fingers out and lowered my head between Kitten's legs, breaking our gaze for a moment. I gently blew on her clit and, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She hasn't even touched me yet and I'm ready to loss my shit.

Slowly, I placed my mouth on Kitten's pussy, kissing it at first and then gently licking. Fuck her clit was hard and my dick was about to explode. When I placed my whole mouth over Kitten's pussy and sucked. At that point, she exploded into my mouth. Kitten grabbed my head tightly, holding me against her. Not wanting me to move, as if I would ever want to.

"Fuuuuuuck Edward," she moaned.

I felt her juices flow freely into my mouth. I continued to lick her until I was satisfied that I'd gotten consumed all her cum. When I raised myself from between her legs, I moved up her body, kissing every inch as I continued north. When I reached her lips, I kissed her like I hadn't seen her in days and I had missed her so Goddamn much. I didn't want her to leave my arms ever again. Not even for a fucking minute.

We slept outside that night. Kitten tried and tried to repay me. I kept telling her that tonight was about her, not me. She finally fell asleep about an hour later. I held her and watched her sleep for what felt like forever, thinking the whole time about how lucky I am to have her for my wife. The sun was starting to rise when my mind finally slowed down, closing my eyes I dozed off.

I awoke at around 9:30 a.m. the following morning and found that Kitten was no longer lying beside. Hadn't we had this conversation already? You know the whole, wake me up before you get out of bed…or lounge chair, whatever the case may be… well, you get my point.

I stood and stretched, immediately regretting our decision of sleeping on that damn thing. I was glaring at the lounge chair in question when I heard music coming from inside the house. Walking in through the door, I saw Kitten dancing around the kitchen. I leaned against the kitchen door watching her. I somewhat knew the song, but not really. I've heard her play it before, it's by that one girl…you know the one, she shoots fireworks from her nipples. Yeah that's some fucking scary shit. If someone was shooting fireworks at me from the tits, I would run away screaming like a little bitch. Anyway yeah her, I think the song is E.T. or some shit like that.

Kitten was stirring something whatever was in the bowl she was holding while swaying her hips to the beat and singing. Just as she stopped stirring whatever she was making, she spun around and saw me standing behind her. She screamed like I was shooting fireworks at her from my nipples, and jumped and as if in slow motion. I watched the bowl drop to the floor. And it didn't just break, oh hell no, that would be way too easy! That motherfucking thing fucking shattered, like in a million pieces.

"Fuck!" we both said at the same time. I ran over to her just as she was reaching down to start cleaning the glass up. She yelped in pain when I got to her. She stood up and went towards the sink. "Goddamn it, that hurts," she hissed. I grabbed her hand looking at the deep gash. "Tell me I don't need stitches, Edward." It was pretty deep, but not deep enough to require stitches.

"I don't think so baby, you okay?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm good, what the hell where you doing just standing there?"

"I was watching my wife sing and dance."

"Fuck! Now breakfast is on the floor," she whined, pointing to the…whatever the fuck is was going to be.

"Go get cleaned up baby, I'll take care of this mess, then I'll take you out for breakfast."

"You're so sweet Edward, thank you." She rose up on her tippy toes and planted a kisson my cheek.

So, I told Kitten we could do whatever she wanted to do today. I was hoping and praying she would say that she wanted sex all day, but nope, that's not what she said. While we were waiting in line at the restaurant. Kitten spotted one of those tourist map thingies. So while she sat the reading about what we were going to do next. I sat there sending her sex waves. Oh yeah I said sex waves. But I guess my sex wave machine is broken because she didn't get them. Nope, instead we were going to spend the day looking at castles. Oh what fucking fun. After we paid for breakfast we were off. Once we made it to the first castle Kitten started giving me the run down on castle Clos Lucé.

"See Edward, it says here that, this is where the 20th century was born." _Really_, _cuz right here don't look that great to me. _"As the curators here like to proclaim, head to the legendary Clos Lucé, about 600 yards up Rue Victor-Hugo from the château. Here, in this handsome Renaissance manor…" Looking around I nodded and agreed with her on what she was saying. We were only about four hundred feet inside when Kitten spotted the tour starting. Grabbing my hand she drug me over to where everyone else was standing listening to the tour guide.

"Leonardo da Vinci (1452-1519) spent the last four years of his life, tinkering away at inventions, amusing his patron, King François I, and gazing out over a garden that was planted in the most fashionable Italian manner, which was completely restored in 2008 to contain the plants and trees found in the artist's sketches, as well as a dozen full-size renderings of machines he designed." Blah, blah, motherfucking blah. Looking down at Kitten she was smiling and eating this shit up. I one the other hand was thinking of ways to drag her away and fuck her in one of the million bedrooms.

"Cloux, the house's original name, was given to Anne of Brittany by Charles VIII, who built a chapel for her that is still standing. Some of the house's furnishings are authentically 16th century—indeed, thanks to the artist's presence, this house was one of the first places where the Italian Renaissance made inroads in France: Leonardo's _Mona Lisa_ and _Virgin of the Rocks,_ both of which graced the walls here, were bought by the king, who then moved them to the Louvre."

Jesus does she this lady ever shut up? The whole tour took about an hour and half. I was so fucking happy when it was over, that was until Kitten said we were going to the next castle on the list, fuck my life. Six hours, six fucking hours and all we've done was look at fucking castles. We were standing in the tenth or hundredth one I lost count a long fucking time ago. The latest tour guide was droning on and fucking on.

"Château d'Ussé, is the most beautiful castle in France." Huh, really no shit, it looks like all the rest of the fuckers to me!

The whole week was filed with things Kitten has planed from the evil, evil fucking little tourist brochure thingy. One day castles, the next day gardens, and so on and fucking so on. Three days left and today we were going to museums. God, I just want to poke my eyeballs out and soak the wounds in fucking salt. Now don't get me wrong, Kitten has been giving me sex once to twice a day, but I wanted it at least six times a day. But she said 'Edward, how often are we in France?' Damn woman! So, today I find myself being drug from museum to fucking museum.

"Welcome to Château de Blois, your ticket entitles you to a guided tour, but you're more than welcome to roam around without a guide. Before we enter, please stand in the courtyard to admire examples of four centuries of architecture. On one side stand the 13th-century hall and tower, the latter offering a stunning view of the town and countryside. The Renaissance begins to flower in the Louis XII wing built between 1498 and 1503, through which you enter, and comes to full bloom in the François I wing 1515-24. The masterpiece here is the openwork spiral staircase, painstakingly restored." Looking around I see stuff, rolling my eyes I feel Kitten elbow me in the side.

"What's wrong Edward, why are you rolling your eyes? Oh God, you hate it don't you?" Ah shit, now see what I've gone and done. Now Kitten feels like shit because of me.

"What? No baby, I'm having fun. It's just the tour guide is clearly American, but she's trying to be French, which by the way she's sucking at hardcore." Kitten giggled, nodding her head.

"I think I could do a better job than she is," Kitten whispered.

"The fourth side consists of the Classical Gaston d'Orléans wing (1635-38). Upstairs in the François I wing is a series of enormous rooms with tremendous fireplaces decorated with the gilded porcupine, emblem of Louis XII, the ermine of Anne of Brittany, and, of course, François I's salamander, breathing fire and surrounded by flickering flames. Many rooms have intricate ceilings and carved, gilt paneling. In the council room the Duke of Guise was murdered by order of Henri III in 1588."

After almost two and half hours later I was spent. All I wanted to do was go back to the house and sleep. I didn't even want sex…I know, check my head I think I may have bumped it somewhere along the way today. But Kitten had plans for more museums.

Four hours later I was dragging Kitten away from the last fucking museum. I didn't even make it to the bed that night. As soon as we walked in the house I feel on the couch and that's where I stayed. I woke up early in the morning and Kitten was lying across my chest. Pulling her tighter to me I kissed her head and closed my eyes again. Waking up in the morning was fucking hard. Kitten was killing me with all this walking bullshit. I wonder if they have Segway's here that I can rent. That would be fucking cool I could bypass all the chatter on what this was used for blah, blah, blah. God I'm smart!

Today Kitten had planned on visiting the Squares and Churches. Great, wait what the fuck is a square? Is that like downtown or something, or is it like actually a fucking square? Oh God, then churches. Yikes, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. If I walk into one the damn thing might burst into flames. I know, I know sorry if that offends anyone. I'm not a religious person, never have been. Maybe I would be if someone could tell me what came first the chicken or the egg? Cuz to have an egg you have to have a chicken. But to have a chicken, you have to have an egg… whatever.

So here we are standing at the Place Plumereau, Kitten goes on to read to me where we are.

"North from the Basilique St-Martin to the river is Le Vieux Tours**,** the lovely medieval quarter centered around that postcard icon, the half-timbered Place Plumereau. A warren of quaint streets, wood-beam houses, and grand mansions once home to 15th-century merchants, Tour's Old Towns has been gentrified with chic apartments and pedestrianized streets Tour's college students and tourist's alike love to sit at the cafés lining the Place Plumereau, once the town's hat market. Lining the square, Nos. one through seven forms a magnificent series of half-timber houses; note the wood carvings of royal moneylenders on Nos. 11 and 12. At the top of the square a vaulted passageway leads on to a cute medieval Place St-Pierre-le-Puellier**.** Running off the Place Plumereau are other streets adorned with historic houses, notably Rue Briçonnet—No. 16 is the Maison de Tristan**,** with a noted medieval staircase." Okay, then she walks away looking at everything, so I follow her like the good husband I am.

"Edward, I just love this so much, you ready to go see the churches?" _Are you ready for holy water to be thrown in my face?_

"Yes I am, baby!" She smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me to wherever in the fucking hell we were going.

Once we reached the fourth church I was feeling pretty damn good. No one has thrown holy water or tried to save my soul yet. No one has pointed me out calling me le diable…the devil. So all in all, it's been pretty good. The guide was talking about…whatever they talk about in churches, I guess.

"Are you paying attention Edward?"

"What? Oh yeah, I got this baby."

"Abbaye Royale de Fontevraud, Founded in 1101, the Abbaye Royale de Fontevraud had separate churches and living quarters for nuns, monks, lepers, "repentant" female sinners, and the sick." Come on lady, talk more about the female sinners! What did they do? Have sex with other women? Fucking goats, married men? Come on and tell me something hot, not that women fucking goats is hot cuz it's not. But tell me about the sins of these women eating pussy and getting fucked in the ass. Oh yeah, that's the good shit right there I tell ya.

"What is wrong with you Edward?"

"What?" I looked down at Kitten confused.

"The tour is way up there," she said pointing. "You've been standing here staring at the ceiling for a good five minutes with that stupid grin on your face." No shit really, my bad.

"I was just thinking of all the fuc…" she slapped her hand across my mouth.

"Do not say that word Edward, we are in a church!"

"Sorry baby," I mumbled from behind her hand. She dropped her hand rising up to kiss my lips.

"It's okay Edward; let's go catch up with everyone else." Once again I found myself being pulled by Kitten.

"Between 1115 and the French Revolution in 1789, a succession of 39 abbesses—among them a granddaughter of William the Conqueror—directed operations. The great 12th-century Église Abbatiale**,** Abbey Church." Huh Abby Church I wonder if Abby Rd is right outside the church doors? You know where the Beatles did the famous Abby Rd cover. Haha, I kill myself sometimes. "Contains the tombs of Henry II of England, his wife Eleanor of Aquitaine, and their son, Richard."

Another sexless night, once again we got home and I fucking crashed out, thankfully this time I did however make it to the bed! When I woke up the next morning Kitten was still sleeping. Oh what fun I'm about to have. Two days without sex is about to kill me! Pulling the sheets back I found Kitten was naked!

I jumped out of bed pulling my boxers off, then I jumped, yes I fucking jumped back into bed. Kitten didn't even move as the bed moved around. Climbing in between her legs, I position myself so that my face is so close I can smell the sex from her pussy, and it's driving me wild. I start to run my tongue up and down her wet slit, Kitten arches her back and starts grinding her hips as she moans softly. She mumbles my name as I look up and she's still sleeping. I pull open her pussy lips wide and bury my face deep inside her, lapping her juices and then up to her swollen clit I nibble and tongue fuck her hard. I keep licking her and sliding my fingers deep inside her, rubbing the front wall of her cervix. My face is covered in her juices as I move myself up her body, my dick so hard it's already leaking pre-cum. All I want to do was fuck my wife's pussy.

"Wake up baby." She moaned while trying to open her eyes. I leaned down and lick her nipple before I gentle started sucking on it.

"Harder baby, suck it hard," Kitten moaned as she started grinding her pussy against my dick.

"I want to feel you inside me, Edward." Just as I was getting ready to put my dick in his home she stopped me.

"No wait a minute." I was confused for a moment, before she sat up pushing me onto the bed. Kitten didn't waste any time before she moved down my body engulfing my dick in her hot, wet mouth, and oh that's so fucking good. She slid her wet lips up and down, and the feel of my wife's lips on my dick gave me otherworldly sensations, add the sight of her head bobbing up and down and her glorious brown hair flowing down to my hips. This was as fucking good as it gets. I held the back of her head as she sucked, she wasn't giving me a blow job, she was making love to my dick. But it's not the way I wanted to cum.

"Come here," I said. I guided her up and she got on top of me straddling my thighs, my dick and her pussy only a few inches apart, Kitten leaned down brushing her lips across mine. She leaned back and she sat there for a moment, we stared into each other's eyes. I squeezed her ass and pulled her forward, and grabbed my dick rubbing it up and down her gloriously drenched pussy lips. I guided the tip near her dripping hole, and didn't hesitate, I slid my dick in her slippery pussy, and lifted my hips up, pushing in as far as I could. She threw her head back and let out a series of strong and sharp exhales with her eyes closed tight. Unsurpassed blissful sensations went through me, being so deep inside her.

"Oh my God," she whispered, and began rhythmically moving her hips up and down, riding me slowly. She bowed her head to look at the unique and exotic sight of us fucking; her mouth was hanging open, lips wet, hair hanging down, tits exposed. She was an enthralling sex bomb. We both watched the penetration in fascination, taking it all in. We steadily picked up the pace, until she was bouncing fast and hard on me.

"I'm gonna cum," she whispered.

"Look at me," I whispered back. I grabbed a hold of her hair on the back of her head, prompting her to look at me. Our eyes met, and every time hers tried to close, I held her hair tighter reminding her to stay focused on me. I pumped her pussy at a steady, fast pace, our hips smacked together, I could feel and hear her pussy gushing fluids. I studied her face, her breaths were coming out faster and shorter, her eyes had a drowsy sex look and they began to glaze over and I knew she was cuming.

I felt her pussy tightening around my dick, her mouth hanging open, she was whimpering and moaning, her eyes kept closing but she desperately tried to keep them open because I kept my gaze locked with hers. Then she let out long forceful exhales, and it was if the soul of her eyes disappeared into a fiery orgasmic abyss. She came. I saw it in her eyes, I didn't need to feel it, and it was fucking amazing, that put me over the edge as well.

After the morning sex we both feel back asleep. I woke up about an hour later, I had to piss like something fierce. After I finished I washed my hands and brushed my teeth. Walking back into the bedroom I sat down on Kitten's side of the bed, she shifted and her sleepy eyes slowly opened. She saw me, gave me a warm smile and stretched her arms above her head.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi."

"Why are you up?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Had to piss." I shrugged my shoulders she giggled.

She edged over to the opposite side of the huge bed, implying she wanted me to lay there with her. I did and we laid side by side facing each other, while I was mindlessly playing with her hair. Kitten leaned across and kissed me before she got up and walked to her dresser. She opened one drawer going though it picking out her clothes for the day. Instincts kicked in and I got up and stood behind her, putting my hands on her waist, pulling her back to me. She leaned back into me so our bodies were pressed as tightly as possible together.

I leaned down and smelled her long brown hair and buried my face in it before I pushed her hair aside and caressed the back of her neck ever so lightly with my lips, her breaths got heavier. She squirmed her shoulders and swayed her head around, purring like the sex kitten she is. I moved my hands up to her tits, cupping the underside of them, massaging them, and a powerful arousal flowed through my body. She pushed her tight, round ass against my now steel hard dick, intensifying my desire to make love to her, right now.

I nudged her forward and guided her toward the wall, until she was pressed against it with her arms over her head, as if I was going to frisk her. Frisk her, fuck her, what's really the difference?

"Wait," she said.

She went over to the window, and she pulled up the shades and opened the window. I smiled and raised my eyebrows at her when she walked back towards me. She shrugged her shoulders as she went back to her spot leaning against the wall with her hands over head, and she even stuck her ass out, ready and waiting. What a naughty little thing Kitten was turning into.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to fuck me, Edward? " Kitten then reached around and caressed my dick gently, making sure to get my pre-cum on her hand and rubbing it all over, I swatted her hand away. Her breaths were heavier now, and I slowly sunk my dick into her soaked, smooth pussy, and it felt so good to be inside her again, Even though it's been less than an hour and a half. She turned her head sharply to the side, looking me in the eyes as I gently pushed into her pussy until my hips were pressed firmly against her ass, then I pushed in even further, moving my hips so my dick circled around exploring the entire surface of her warm, tender insides. She let out a low, primal moan from the depths of her female being, and it was one of the most erotic and beautiful sounds I've ever heard.

With long strokes, I pulled my dick out until only the tip was in her pussy, and then glided back in nice and smoothly without stopping. Kitten made all different types of moans, ahhhs, unnns, and whimpers, her head was bowed low and her hair was a sexy mess, draping down and covering her face. I leaned back to get a view of her. Bent over, hands against the wall, back arched, ass sticking out, and she whipped her head up so her long hair fanned out across her back, she looked so fucking stunning.

I studied the sight of my dick disappearing inside her, and then reappearing, I was becoming hypnotized by it. I felt my body building up to orgasm already, and I didn't know if I could hold off this time before she came. I hoped for the best as I picked up the pace. My left hand reached around her finding her clit, my right hand on her waist pulling her toward me. Kitten's breaths and moans were coming out heavily now. Kitten's body shook as the warmth of her orgasm flowed through her. And as if on cue I came right after her.

"Oh God Edward, that was amazing." I leaned my head on her shoulder, softly kissing her.

"Yes it was, baby." She turned around and we kissed with her back against the wall. Kitten pulled away from our kiss, resting her head on my shoulder as we hugged.

"Alright stud, it's our last day here, so let's get ready and head out." I whined and pouted like a little bitch. All I wanted to do was stay here and have awesome sex all day, but once again whatever Kitten wants…Kitten gets. So after we showered, separately thanks to Kitten, who said if we were to take one together we would never leave on time. And what's wrong with that? Anyways so after my lonely Kittenless shower, I was dressed and ready to go. Kitten was already downstairs standing beside the door.

"God it's about time, Edward," she was smiling at me. "Come on, come on, come on we've got places to go and people to see," she said bouncing.

"That's it, I'm fucking cutting you off of sugar, baby."

"I dare you Edward, you cut me off of my sugar then I'm cutting you off of sex!" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You wouldn't." She gave me her evil little Kitten smirk.

"Try me, big boy." And with that she was out the fucking door. Damn her and her evil ways.

Once I was in the car I turned to look at her. "Where to Kitten?"

"That way," She said pointing to the left.

"Do you even know where we are going, baby?"

"I sure do, now be the good little boy you are and drive."

"I got your little boy, baby." She giggled shaking her head.

An hour later we finally made it to our destination. We would have been here in less than five minutes if Kitten knew how to read a map, and didn't have the damn thing upside down. I swear sometimes I worry about her.

"Wipe that damn smirk off of your face Edward." I looked down at her.

"What smirk, baby?"

"Oh you know." Oh shit there's that 'Oh you know' comment. Do you know why we don't have a woman President? No, well let me tell you why. Picture this, a woman President on her period bombing a different country. The head of state walks in and asked why she's doing it. She spins around towards him glaring at him and responds, 'Oh you know why'. No sorry, we don't know why. All we men know is to stay the hell out of a woman's way when she's fucking PMSing.

"So, what are we doing today, baby?"

"Today we are going to the different Wineries and Breweries, is that okay?" Is that okay? Um fuck yes it is, I'm going to get my drunk on! Hell yeah, now this is what I want to do. I lean down kissing her cheek.

"Sounds great, Kitten."

"Should have known you would get all giddy about going to the Wineries and Breweries," she said, shaking her head. This time it was me grabbing her hand and dragging her to the first one. The guide was talking about what grapes to use blah, blah, blah just bring out the fucking bottles. And they did all six places we went to, by the time we left Kitten had to drive because I was feeling no pain. I laughed when we got lost again. I laughed when Kitten had to pull over on the road to look at her upside down map. I laughed when she glared at me, telling me to shut the fuck up. I laughed when she hit me in the head with the map. I laughed when she got out of the car and drug me out of my side. I laughed when she slammed the car door and stomped back to the drivers side. But I didn't laugh when she drove off leaving me on the side of the road.

"Oh shit," I whispered to myself. I took a step and something crunched under my feet. I looked down and laughed once again, Kitten left her map. Ah shit, I'm going to be so far in the damn doghouse I'm not going to see the light of day weeks. I won't even have a paw out, cuz she'll keep smacking it. Sighing I bend down, picking up the map. I started walking the way I thought the house was. As I was walking don't ask me why but a song popped in my head and before I knew it was singing it out loud…like really loud, screaming loud.

**With so much drama in the L-B-C  
It's kinda hard bein**'** Snoop D-O-double-G  
But I, somehow, some way  
Keep comin**'** up with funky ass shit like every single day  
May I, kick a little something for the G's (yeah)  
and, make a few ends as (yeah!) I breeze, through  
Two in the mornin**'** and the party's still jumpin**'**  
cause my momma ain't home  
I got bitches in the living room gettin it on  
and, they ain't leavin**'** til six in the mornin**'** (six in the mornin**'**)  
So what you wanna do, sheeeit  
I got a pocket full of rubbers and my homeboys do too  
So turn off the lights and close the doors  
But (but what) we don't love them hoes, yeah!  
So we gonna smoke a ounce to this  
G's up, hoes down, while you motherfuckers bounce to this**

Oh yeah, I was busting a move let me tell ya. I had to stop walking so I could dance.

**Rollin down the street, smokin**'** ENDO, sippin**'** on gin and juice  
Laid back with my mind on my money and my money on my mind**

Now, that, I got me some Seagram's gin  
Everybody got they cups, but they ain't chipped in  
Now this types of shit, happens all the time  
You got to get yours but fool I gotta get mine

I was getting into my awesome singing and even breaking into the Macarena, but I couldn't remember how to do it. So I started a one man conga line.

**Everything is fine when you listenin**'** to the D-O-G  
I got the cultivating music that be captivating he  
who listens, to the words that I speak  
As I take me a drink to the middle of the street  
and get to mackin**'** to this bitch named Sadie (Sadie?)**

The Congo line wasn't working very well, so I started doing the Roger Rabbit, but got bored doing that.

**She used to be the homeboy's lady (Oh, that bitch)  
Eighty degrees, when I tell that bitch please  
Raise up off these N-U-T's, bitch you gets none of these  
At ease, as I mob with the Dogg Pound, feel the breeze  
beeeitch, I'm just…**

I tried to do the Dougie, but fell flat on my face. I laid there for a couple of seconds moaning into the dirt and rocks.

"Fuuuuck." I stood slowly, dusting everything off of my jeans and shirt. I saw headlights coming towards so I moved to the side of the road. The car flew past me and slammed the breaks on. I chuckled as the car spun around heading towards me again. I already knew it was Kitten. The car came to a stop right beside me. The window rolled down so I leaned in, propping my arms on the door. I smiled at Kitten.

"Hey ya sexy, looking for a good time?" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Oh God," she moaned, rolling her eyes.

"I'm pretty cheap baby, but for you I'll do whatever you want for free sexy."

"Jesus Christ."

"Nope just Edward, but I have been called God before while fucking," I said with a smirk.

"Get in the car."

"Say please,baby."

"Edward, get in the fucking car before I leave your ass again."

"You wouldn't leave me again, baby." No sooner had I said it she put the car in gear, revving the engine, causing me to jump back.

"Okay, okay, okay, God don't get your panties in a wad."

"Watch your mouth, Edward." I got in the car.

"How Kitten, tear my lips off so I can watch them?" She took her foot off of the break and hit the gas. I was thrown back in my seat.

"Jesus woman, slow down," I yelled grabbing for my seatbelt. She was driving like a fucking race car driver. I was scared for my life. I should have just walked, or danced my way back to the house.

I must have passed out, cuz next thing I knew Kitten was slapping me in the face.

"Edward wake up…Edward come on get up, baby…EDWARD get your ass out of this car right now! If you don't so help me God I'm leaving your ass out here tonight." Wow who pissed in her cornflakes?

I tried getting out of the car but fell back in cuz I still had my seatbelt on. Kitten laughed, reaching across me to unsnap it. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, baby," I slurred, oh God was I that drunk? Yep I am. She tried helping me out of the car. But I was dead weight. I couldn't even help myself let alone Kitten.

"Edward," she whined.

"I love you, Kitten."

"Yeah, yeah love you to, but please get out of the damn car." Forty five minutes later I was still half way in and half way out of the car. Kitten gave up a while ago and is now sitting on the grass looking up at the stars mumbling to herself. I finally rolled my ass out of the car. And when I say rolled I mean rolled. Kitten was trying not to laugh at me, while I laid face down on the grass.

"Don't laugh, Kitten. That's not a very nice wifey thing to do, baby." She laughed harder. So I did the only thing I could do, I crawled over to her laying my head in her lap. She ran her hand through my hair, and I purred.

"Do you think you can get inside, baby?" she whispered.

"I highly doubt it, Kitten." She lifted my head from her lap and stood up. I grabbed her hand, trying to yank her back down. "Where are you going baby? Don't leave me out here by myself, the wolves might take me."

"Trust me Edward, they will bring you back."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean, and where are you going?"

"Never mind, I'm going to get some blankets and pillows for us Edward." With that she walked away.

When I woke up the next morning my back and neck was fucking kill me. Uh, why is it so fucking bright in here? My head feels like there's a bunch of little men stomping around. Fuck my life. I finally got my eye open and shut them right back. Oh God, it's way too fucking bright in here. I moaned trying to roll over, but Kitten was lying on top of me. This fucking bed is the most uncomfortable bed ever fucking made.

"Kitten, get up baby." Nothing. "Kitten, baby you need to get up." Still nothing, no movement or anything. "Kitten, please baby, wake up," I whined.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"I need to get off this damn bed its killing my back," she giggled.

"Where not on the bed Edward, don't you remember last night? You not being able to walk inside so we slept outside." Outside? No I don't remember…oh wait, now I do.

"I have to get up, baby." She stood stretching.

"I feel pretty damn good."

Yeah cuz you slept on top of me Kitten, not on the damn hard unforgiving ground. She reached down helping me up. When I stood I wanted to lie back down. Every muscle in my body was on fucking fire. Kitten dragged me inside and straight to the shower. After shoving me in the hot water I wanted to stand there all fucking day.

Shit why in the fuck did I get so wasted yesterday? I'm smarter than that; we have a two and a half hour drive this morning. How in the fuck am I going to drive? Once the water started getting cold I got out. Fuck, I love my wife; she left me a bottle of water and some Tylenol at the sink. After getting dressed in a pair of shorts I didn't even bother with a shirt. I walked downstairs, smelling coffee and food. Fuck, I love my wife!

I sat down at the table, watching Kitten's back. I didn't want to scare her like last time.

"Thanks for the water and pills baby." She looked over her shoulder smiling at me.

"You're welcome sweetie, are you feeling any better?"

"A little I guess." She brought me a cup of coffee and juice. When she sat them down she kissed me on my cheek.

"You hungry baby?" she asked, walking back over to the stove.

"Hell yes I am." She brought over two plates, one had scrambled sggs and toast and the other, well I'm not sure. "What's this baby?" I asked pointing to the plate of mystery food.

"Oh that, well that is huevos rancheros."

"Ah what?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"Huevos rancheros Edward, it's really good for hangovers baby, try it." So I did I took a huge bite and I wanted to spit it right back out.

"Ah fuck, that's hot Kitten!" I said taking a huge drink of my orange juice. Goddamn!

"You watched me take it off of the stove Edward. Of course it's going to be hot."

"No not hot like that baby, hot as in Jesus Christ did you do dump a whole bottle of hot sauce on this thing?" She rolled her eyes then sat in my lap, running her fingers through my hair.

"No baby, I didn't use the whole bottle…just three quarters of it."

"Very fucking funny Kitten."

"I thought so, now eat we have a long day in front of us." She stood up, walking back towards the stove. So I took another bite of whatever the fuck she called it.

"What's in this Kitten?" I asked with my mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Edward!" she scolded me. "It's salsa, hot sauce, eggs, cheese and tortillas. But I put more hot sauce on it than what it called for."

"Why did you do that?"

"So you will start sweating out those toxins more quickly! The faster you get them out the faster you will feel better."

"So why are you eating them? You didn't get drunk last night, baby."

"I like them, now eat." And so I did, I was sweating buckets halfway through eating. Kitten helped me pack the car up. Then she fought with me on driving.

"I'll drive, baby."

"No let me drive, you need to sleep some more Edward."

"I don't want you knowing where we are going, Kitten."

"I won't Edward; I'll drive a little over half way. Then you can take over sound good?" she asked, not giving me any time to respond before she hoped into the car starting it. Oh well, why fight with her. I do need some more rest. When I got in she leaned over the console kissing my cheek.

"You ready?"

"I guess."

"Buckle up baby you're in for one hell of a ride." She laughed.

I woke up a little while later I looked over at Kitten; she was contrasting on the road.

"How are we doing?"

"Good, we've been driving for almost two hours now."

"Can we stop somewhere baby? I really need to piss and stretch." She nodded her head. I leaned over the console resting my head on her shoulder. "Thank you baby for taking care of me and letting me sleep some more."

"No problem Edward, that's what I'm here for." I ran my hand up and down her bare thigh.

"Sorry, I got so drunk last night." She giggled.

"It's alright Edward, it happens to all of us."

"Yeah, but we didn't get to have last night in Loire Valley sex." I pouted.

"I think we will live."

"I don't know baby, I don't think I will."

She pulled over at a little store. I got out stretching and cracking my neck. We walked inside holding hands. I asked for the key to the restroom. Kitten stayed inside looking around while I went to piss. After I was done I walked back to see four little fucking punks staring at Kitten's ass when she bent over. The little fuckers were about to die. Kitten stood up looking over her shoulder at me. She smiled.

"Come here for a minute, Edward." I gave the little fucks a death glare. Kitten was laughing while holding something in her hand. I stood behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"What do you have, baby?" I asked. She turned the magazine over and my mouth dropped to the floor.

"Oh my God I have to get this," she laughed. "Look, its French porn," she said a little too loud and a little too excited.

"Baby, why do you want that?" I asked. Not that I was going to tell her no, I just want to know.

"Because it's fucking ho,t Edward, I mean look at these three girls having sex! And look at the huge dick on this guy!" I looked around for my Kitten. This has to be an imposter. Not seeing anyone else that looks like my Kitten I shrug my shoulders; I reach down a grab all the different magazines on sex they had. Kitten laughs once again.

"That's a lot baby, what are you going to do with all of those?"

"Not me baby, these are all for you. You know we still have a little ways to go." I kissed her neck and I may have sucked on it for a minute. When I pulled away she had a nice mark on her skin. Smiling, I grab her hand and pull her to the register. After paying for her little bag of goodies we walked out to the car. I opened her door for her. She kissed my lips and rubbed her fingers across my dick.

"Oops sorry, didn't mean to do that," she said getting in.

"Yeah right, you little tease." I shut her door walking around to my side of the car and got in. Kitten had her feet propped up on the dashboard already looking through one of her new magazines. Shaking my head I start the car. We drove for about five minutes before Kitten started squirming around in her seat.

"Fuck is it hot in here, Edward?" I busted out laughing.

"No baby, it's not hot in here. What's ya looking at that has you feeling a little warm?"

"This." I looked over at her and she showed me the picture. Holy fucking shit! I think the car swerved a little…okay a lot. Come on I mean Kitten just showed me a picture of a girl eating another girls pussy, while she was getting fuck by some dude. The girl who was getting her pussy eaten was eating another girl's pussy, while that girl was being fucked in the ass. See why the car kinda swerved.

"That looks kinda fun don't you think Edward?" Whhhhhhaaaaat?

"Um." Was my bright answer. "You can't say shit like that to me while I'm driving, Kitten."

"Sorry, I'll just keep to myself baby." Shaking my head trying to get the picture of Kitten eating some bitch's pussy while I fuck Kitten out of my head. But it wasn't working at all. My dick was hard and begging me to let it out to play with Kitten's pussy. _Watch the road Edward, pay attention to the fucking road_. I scolded myself. But everything was lost when I heard Kitten moan softly. My head snapped in her direction to find her hand inside her shorts.

"Jesus Christ Kitten," I whispered. She rolled her head on the seat looking over at me. Her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, her eyes where dark and glazed over. I reached over, pushing aside a strand of hair from her face. Another moan escaped from her lips as her hand moved faster. I had to pull off of the road before I ran off killing us both. Once I was stopped I unfastened my seatbelt turning in the seat to face Kitten. I reached over, grabbing the bottom of her shorts. Kitten rose up so I could take them off. Once they were off and on the floor. Kitten put her feet back on the dash board. She eyes never leaving mine.

"Edward," Kitten whispered as she ran her hand back down her stomach and slid one finer into her wet pussy, slowly fingering herself. I watched as my wife did this and wanted to help.

"That's it baby, fuck yourself. Finger your wet pussy. Show me how you want to cum."

Kitten slid her middle finger through the wetness between her legs then returned to her clit to caress it. "Oh God!" she moaned. This was some good shit! I never thought I would see the day Kitten would do something like this. Kitten began fingering herself faster while she pinched her nipple hard, letting out low moans.

"Kitten now put another finger in your pussy. Use two fingers to fuck yourself." Kitten added the second finger and began to rapidly fuck herself. She used her other hand to massage her clit. Kitten looked at me and said.

"Baby, I'm so close to cumming." I shook my head.

"Not yet baby, take your time. I want to watch add a third finger Kitten. And I would fuck you harder than that. Fuck yourself like I would fuck that pussy, baby." I placed my left hand behind her head, pulling her closer to me. Once she was close enough I kissed her lips. "Does that feel good baby? Fingering yourself in front of me, making me pull off of the road so I can watch you? You know Kitten, anyone could drive by seeing you with your legs spread and your pussy on display."

"Oh God," she moaned.

"I want you in me, Edward," Kitten gasped.

"Later, for now, I just want to watch."

"I'm going to cum soon!"

"Not yet, Kitten. Not until I tell you to." Groaning with frustration, my eyes starting to roll back in my head

"I want to cum… please."

"Do as I say Kitten, you are not to cum yet, understand?"

"Fuck me Edward!" she begged

"Maybe later Kitten or I might just let you suck my dick until I cum all over you. Which would you like Kitten, my dick in your mouth or you pussy?"

"Oh my fucking God." Kitten cried out.

"How bad do you want it Kitten? Tell me how bad you want my dick, baby."

"Bad, so fucking badv Edward." I was past the point of wanting to tease her. My dick was aching for her. I unbuttoned my jeans raising my hips to pull them down. Once they were down enough I stroked my dick a couple of times. I was hypnotized by this beautiful creature sitting next to me. You could smell the sexual frenzy that we were creating in the car.

"I can't...I can't wait any longer Edward, please!"

"Not...until...I...fucking...tell...you...to...Kitten." I punctuated each word with a hard pull of my dick, gritting my teeth as I spoke. I pulled Kitten across the console putting her in my lap. She wasted no time, grabbing my dick and sliding down on it. I had the urge to flip her over, to throw her down, to pound my dick inside her, and take her hard. But there's only so much you can do in a front seat of a car.

"You're pussy is so fucking hot Kitten, your pussy is like a Goddamn furnace, baby."

Kitten opens her eyes; she gives me a hungry wide-eyed look, her eyes halfway between control and need. She grinds her hips forward, her tongue licking her lower lip.

Kitten was pulling at my hair, moaning and telling me how good it felt to have my dick buried inside her.

There was groaning, cursing, sighing. It was all very primitive and rough.

Sweaty, raw, animalistic sex in its basest form. And let's not forget in a fucking car.

I pull her towards me my tongue slips hungrily into her mouth. She moans softly into my mouth as I continue to fuck her and my dick twitches, eager to cum. I know we need to hurry before a car comes by and sees us. Once we get to the hotel we will have hours of lustful play ahead of us. There I want to take my time with her, here I can't. I start fucking her harder, in my ravenous desire I fear I'm a tad too rough and she winces when I push in her hard. But there isn't a trace of pain in the sighs that immediately follow, however. She looks as though she is in heaven and I know just how she feels.

And God, the sounds she is making. The purrs, groans and cries she produces in response to my assault, it is all more than I can fucking take. I am going to cum.

"Cum for me now, baby," I whisper in her ear before I firmly sink my teeth into her earlobe, Kitten throws her head back and moans loudly, which only carries on fuelling my lust with that sexy voice of hers.

The sound of our harsh breathing echoes throughout the car, as we make the transition from hard fucking to even harder fucking. What I was doing to Kitten would most likely be classified as brutal if we weren't both so into it. She goes quiet for a second, before she starts screaming and I feel her pussy clamp down on my dick. An animalistic and divine feeling overcomes my body when I cum inside her. After exhaling a breathy profanity Kitten collapse onto my chest, sweat running down my back as I fight to catch my breath.

"Fuck, I think you're trying to kill me Kitten," I say kissing her neck. She giggles shaking her head.

"When can we do that again?" I laugh at her.

"You liked it then?" She kisses my check before climbing back into her seat.

"Well yeah, of course I did. Oh maybe we can have sex in a bathroom like they are doing in this picture." Kitten holds up another picture of some girl getting fucked against a nasty bathroom wall.

"Uh yeah, I think not baby." She pouted, pulling her shorts back on.

"But why not Edward, look…it looks like so much fun."

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest throwing the magazine on the dashboard. I pull my jeans back up looking at her.

"Don't be mad at me Kitten." She looks at me, narrowing her eyes. Then she gives me that evil Kitten smirk and I feel a chill running down my spine. And just for the record not the good kind of chill.

"Oh I'm not mad, baby." I can practically see the wheels turning in her pretty little head. At that moment I know I'm completely and utterly fucked, with a capital F.

Once again I had Kitten put on her blindfold, she was bouncing with joy when she opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Edward where are we? Is this the Hôtel Plaza Athénée? Oh my God, tell me it is baby!" She said as her smile lit her face up. I was shocked that she knew.

"It is Kitten." I no sooner had the words out of my mouth before she took off to the balcony. She threw the doors open looking out to the Eiffel Tower. She spun around looking at me.

"What room are we in?" Has she been here before? I was starting to get a little worried.

"Presidential Suite." She squealed, running towards me and jumping in my arms, kissing me all over the face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! How did you know Edward?" Um, know what?

"You're welcome Kitten?" I was fucking lost here, someone please help me out!

"Oh my God, Carrie Bradshaw stood right here!" Is she Terry Bradshaw's kid or something? "Oh, I love Sex and the City! This is so sweet of you Edward!" Sex in the City? Oh that's that stupid show where those women are fucking everyone right? And here I thought the big wow factor would be the boutiques flaunting the names of Christian Dior, Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Prada, Calvin Klein, and the fucking huge list of the others. Not cuz some chick stood right here, but whatever.

"I love that show, oh my God I need to take lots of pictures, no one will ever believe me!" And she was off again. I took a moment to look around the place myself, it was fucking huge! It's way bigger than my old apartment in Seattle. I was looking out the window at the awesomeness of the Eiffel Tower when Kitten jumped on my back. Taking me completely by surprise I stumbled forward a little.

"This place is so fucking cool, Edward!" She giggled, kissing my neck.

"It is pretty fucking cool, baby." I laughed.

"Wow, a girl could totally get spoiled to this."

"I don't care about any other girl, but you deserve to be spoiled baby." She hopped off my back then came to stand by my left side. I put my arm around her pulling her in front of me. I put both arms around her waist with my chin resting on her shoulder. Kitten rested her hands on top of mine. We stood there watching the sunset and the lights flicker on the Eiffel Tower. Kitten turned to face me.

"Can I plan what we are going to do again? I had so much fun planning our outings back in Loire Valley." Aw damn it not again, I know she wants to see the sights. I'm all for that, but I much rather stay here and fuck my wife. But when she smiled at me I knew I'd let her do whatever she wanted.

"Sounds good to me, baby."

After we called in for room service we went to sleep. We had a long day and I was still kinda feeling the remaining effects of my hangover. The next morning we woke up, ate breakfast in the room and were off. I guess while I was still sleeping Kitten took it upon herself to go down to the lobby and buy one of those fucking tourist thingies again.

"Kitten, do not leave this damn room without me knowing where you are! And for fucks sake, make sure I'm fucking awake before you leave!" I scolded her for leaving the room without telling where she was going.

"Oh chill the fuck out Edward, what the fuck is going to happen to me here? Someone might stop me and ask me directions to the lobby, oh no!" she replied.

"That's not the point."

"Then what's the point?"

"Just tell me next time okay."

"Whatever dad," she said rolling her eyes.

Once we left the hotel Kitten was in tour guide mode.

"Baby, did you know Paris has 2.1 million people in the main heart of the city. There are 10.9 million in the metropolitan area or 18% of the total for all of France. The Metro has 124 miles of train tracks with 368 stations…368 that's a lot." I smiled at her cuz my wife is so fucking cute.

Our first stop was the Louvre museum. Great more fucking artsy shit. Kitten dragged me toward the mammoth building ,holy fucking hell it's going to take us days if not fucking weeks to go through this damn thing. Kitten stopped some guy asking me to ask him if he would take our picture. After he eye fucked my wife with me standing right there he took the camera from Kitten, but not before wrapping his slimy French fucking fingers around her hand. I was about to say something to the fucker but Kitten wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer kissing her back. Kitten broke our kiss smiling at the dip shit in front of us.

"Thank you," she said reaching for the camera. He smiled at her as he handed the camera back to her. I pulled her closer to me, kissing her on the head. Yes, so to speak I was pissing on her leg.

"Si vous regardez ou toucher ma femme comme cela encore je vais vous tuer!" _(If you look at or touch my wife like that again I'll kill you!) _The stupid fucker smirked and winked at her then walked away.

"He seams nice," she said and I laughed. "What, you didn't think he was nice? And what did you say to him, Edward?" And this right here is what I've learned from the 'Being a man' handbook.

"I told him thank you for taking our picture, baby." Lie, lie, and lie.

"That's all Edward?" She gave me a knowing look.

"That's all baby." I let her pull me inside. Once inside the museum I was a little…okay a lot over whelmed.

I looked around with Kitten while she was telling me about what the picture/painting whatever was about. Or what the statue represented. I nodded my head at the right times. But truth be told, I could care less. But once again, it's about Kitten not me. She stopped us in front of a headless, armless woman statue and that bitch was fucking stacked! Her tits were awesome; her nipples were even showing through. I couldn't stop looking at them; maybe this place isn't so bad after all. Kitten was going on about The _Winged Victory of Samothrace. _So that's her name I'll just call her nice tits! When Kitten dragged me…and I do mean dragged me, cuz I didn't want to leave the tits, away to our next whatever.

Next were the Egyptian antiquities blah, blah, blah, show me some more tits! I was ready to pull my fucking hair out when Kitten said we were done. I nearly jumped for joy I was so happy. Looking at my watch…no fucking way! We were in there for over six hours. Jesus Christ, see that was six hours completely wasted when I could have been fucking my wife!

Every day was something different Kitten had planned. One day we went to see Notre Dame. Kitten wanted to see the famous southern Rose Windows. Then she insisted that we climb up 380 steps of the Eiffel tower for the best view of the city. And this is why I need to stop smoking! Speaking of smoking I wonder where I can go to take a few hits off of one.

We stayed at Notre Dame until 5:30 p.m. so we could watch the organ concert. Which I must admit was pretty damn good. I of course, snuck behind a tree and smoked really fast. When I came back Kitten rolled her eyes at me. I sat down behind her pulling her backwards. So her back was pressed against my chest and she was sitting in between my legs. We sat together, listening to the music. I closed my eyes when Kitten's left hand came up to run through my hair. God I love it when she plays with my hair.

The next day we spent at La Conciergerie. What's that you ask? La Conciergerie is prison where many, including Marie Antoinette were held prior to being guillotined. Kitten wanted to stay after hours so we could go on the night tour…which by the way is pretty fucking spooky, even though it is well light at night. It has unbelievable unique architecture, we also found out it functioned as prison from 1391 to 1914. That's a fucking long ass time. I can just imagine how many people were killed here. I shivered and grabbed a hold of Kitten. She looked back at me raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Edward, afraid of the boogie man?" she asked, laughing.

"No!" I know there's no such thing as the fucking boogie man! It's the ghost I'm concerned about! I've seen movies and watched shows on TV, and read books about the freak ass shit ghost do! I started looking over my shoulder feeling like someone was watching me. Great now I'm freaking myself out.

The next day we spent it at another fucking museum. Musee D'Orsay, Kitten was all in tour guide mode again. Telling me that it covers 1848-1914 periods and is especially great for Impressionist art! _Oh yeah Impressionist art_,_ I'm jumping for joy! Not really…just saying. _ It was a former railway station and hotel with an excellent cafe in museum. She said it says that Thursday night is perfect for walk from museum west toward Assemblee Nationale and cross Seine River bridge towards Place de la Concorde seeing all of the building lighted and then looking back towards Eiffel Tower. _Why on only Thursdays? Does the city not turn its lights on every other day of the fucking week?_

Some of our nights were filled with sex, but most of them not so much. Kitten had us so ran down that by the time we got back to the hotel we were both dead on our feet. Hell some nights we would lay down with our shoes still on and fall to sleep. Ten days down and four more days to go. I was starting to get a little sad. I didn't want to leave already. There is a still a lot of sex to be had! I didn't want to give up our time alone. I knew when we got back Kitten would be off doing her thing and I would be stuck at the office. And that shit didn't sit well with me at all. The tenth day Kitten wanted to stay in and chill out. I was all for that shit, everything was going good until she started feeling sick.

I held her hair while she threw up all fucking day long. I lay with her rubbing her back and playing with her hair. I knew she shouldn't have eaten that shit last night. But she had to have the Foie gras with mustard seeds and green onions in duck Ah jus sauce. All I can say is fucking Yuk! That shit looked and smelt like shit. Around six that evening I got her to stand long enough to take a shower with my help. She was so weak from being sick all day she couldn't stand on her own. Once I got her back in bed I called for room service to bring up ginger ale and crackers for her. She hasn't eaten or drank anything all day. I've been trying to get her to but she said she don't want to be anymore sicker than what she already was. But Goddamn it I'm putting my foot down! She's going to drink and eat this, even if I have to force her to. Okay, so that's a huge lie I wouldn't do that. But I'm not above pulling out the puppy dog look.

I woke up the next morning to Kitten bouncing on top of me.

"What the hell Kitten?"

"Get up lazy bones! We have a huge day planned today baby." I ran my left hand down my face opening my eyes to see a smiling Kitten sitting on top of me.

"I take it you're feeling better today, baby." She smiled even more nodding her head. That's when I noticed her hair was wet.

"I do, I feel like a new person after I took a shower this morning. And thank you Edward for being so sweet to me yesterday," she said, bending down to kiss me. I grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to me. Kitten broke the kiss, moving off of me then her hand started roaming down my chest. She snaked her hand under the bed covers. Kitten worked her mouth down my bare chest, pulled back the covers and roughly tugged at my shorts. I lifted my hips so she could slide my boxers off. Kitten threw them across the room. She started running her hand up and down my dick. I massaged her pussy, first through her panties and then, after gently easing them to one side, I ran my fingers through her sopping folds while I relaxed and enjoyed the hand job I was receiving.

Kitten once again straddled me; she gripped my dick between her fingertips and lowered herself onto me in one warm, fluid dip. Immediately she began rocking up and down, her eyes half closed and rolled back in her head. Slowly at first, in shifts of her hips, but she built up speed until she was violently thrashing up and down the full length of my dick. It felt motherfucking wonderful. Kitten's fingernails raked down my chest leaving angry red marks in their wake. She grabbed my hands pinning them above my head.

"Oh fuck Edward, you dick feels so good in my pussy, baby," She breathed, throwing her head back, while still holding my hands she started to grind her hips. I was in fucking heaven!

"Fuck baby, you can't say pussy while we're fucking." I gasped as I enjoyed her pussy gripping my dick tightly. She worked herself up and down my hard dick before grinding her hips on me again. I loved the way her firm tits bounced, I tried…but not really to get Kitten to release my hands. When she didn't I reached my head up so I could suck on her nipples. Kitten lowered her body a little bit to help me, but still kept fucking me hard. I didn't want to cum too soon but could feel the cum working its way in my balls.

"You like fucking my pussy, Edward?" she asked with a seductive smile. Fuck I just about lost my shit.

"Fuck yes baby," I replied. I loved having Kitten on top, I loved to watch her grind her pussy on my dick. I loved the eye contact and the way I could thrust my hips in time with Kitten's. I took one hand and started to rub her clit with my thumb.

"Fuck Edward, keep doing that." I rubbed her clit harder and faster. I pulled out of her tight pussy letting my dick rub between her ass cheeks; I did not cum so fucking soon. I had to calm down a little. Kitten looked at me in protest, but the look was soon gone as I saw something else flash in her eyes.

"I want you to fuck me from behind." Kitten was on her hands and knees before I could even blink. I positioned my dick at her wet pussy. I rubbed the head of my dick up and down, smearing her wetness around her puffy pussy lips. While I was admiring her small pink puckered asshole. One day I'll fuck her ass, but not today.

"Come on, stop teasing my pussy with your dick and fuck me, Edward." Kitten moaned. Me being one who never wanted to disappoint my Kitten I thrust into her in one hard stroke, I reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, wrapped some around my wrist and pulled back.

"Oh Jesus, fuck yes," she screamed as I slowly withdrew almost all the way, holding the head of my dick just inside her pussy before thrusting back in hard again. I kept this up for a while then grabbing her hips I started to pound her pussy as hard as I could. Her pink asshole winked at me as if to encourage me while Kitten started screaming. I felt her pussy clamp down on my dick as Kitten collapsed onto the bed leaving her ass high in the air. I kept fucking her hard throughout her orgasm. I brought my left hand up and with one, quick motion; I landed a sharp slap to her ass that echoed throughout the bedroom.

"Fuck baby, do it again!" Kitten demanded. Another sharp slap that was even harder and louder than the first. This caused Kitten to violently thrust back into me just as hard and fast as I was fucking her.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum again, baby! Don't stop!" She basically screamed out as I delivered another slap to her ass. I felt her pussy spasm and clench my dick, almost pushing me out of her. I then realized that I wasn't too far behind her either, as I reached the point of no return.

"Fuck Kitten," I moaned as I slammed one last time into Kitten as my orgasm rolled through my body. Holding my hips against her ass my ass cheeks contracted and I fired the first shot of cum deep into her. Her pussy contracted around my dick as I fired more of my cum into Kitten. She fell to the bed with me falling on top of her. I didn't want to crush her so I rolled off of her body. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her so her back was against my chest.

"Good morning, my gorgeous wife." She giggled.

"Good morning my sex crazed husband." I kissed her shoulder.

"Hey, you started it this time ,baby."

"I did, didn't I?" We fell back asleep for a little while. Kitten woke me up again, just not as good this time.

"Get your ass up before I dump a bucket of cold water on you." I rolled over opening my eyes a little bit. Kitten was already dressed standing beside the bed. I held my arms out for her.

"Oh no mister, you damn well know that if I get in that bed we won't be getting out anytime soon." I smirked at her.

"And that's a problem why, Kitten?" She huffed, turned and walked off.

"Get up Edward! I won't be so nice next time." Laughing at her feistiness I got up, taking a quick shower. After I was dressed I found Kitten reading her tourist thingy. Fuck here we go again.

We started out on the Seine Boat Trip because it has great views of famous Paris sights or so Kitten said. Then after that we went to the Luxembourg Palais and Gardens, Kitten told me it was built in 17th century for Marie de Medici, and it now houses the French Senate. This green oasis on Paris' fashionable Left Bank has formal gardens populated with many statues including one of Sainte-Gèneviève, patron saint of Paris, fountains and beautiful flowers. Kitten is getting way to good at this tour guide shit. We ended the day walking through Saint Germain Market; it had various food and meat items, many smaller galleries, cafes and antiques shops.

Kitten was begging me…almost on hands and knees to fuck her in some bathroom. She's been looking at those damn magazines again. Don't get me wrong I love it when she does, because it makes her super fucking horny. And a horny Kitten makes a fucking happy Edward. The last two days now I've been telling her no. Which I really hate telling her no.

On our last day in Paris I was ready before Kitten was, which was a huge fucking shocker. We toured the Eiffel Tower last night. It was by far the best place so far. I was leaning over the hotel room balcony gazing at the Eiffel Tower.

"Edward," Kitten purred my name. It sent shivers down my spine. I turned my head and nearly fell over the damn balcony. Standing there was my wife, looking like every man's Goddamn fantasy come true. She had this short and I do mean short fucking red and black plaid skirt, with leather thigh high, high fucking heel boots on. Her shirt was white and clung to her tits like a second skin. I swallowed hard, I couldn't fucking speak let alone think. I think…no I know I was fucking drooling. She stood there smirking at my dumbfounded facial expression I'm sure.

"Ki…" I tried but had to clear my throat a few times. "Kitten what is that?" I asked pointing at her outfit. She laughed at me.

"It's what I'm wearing today, baby."

"OUTSIDE? Oh hell fucking NO! You are not wearing that shit outside where men and woman can gawk at you, Kitten!" She cocked her head to the left.

"I will and I am Edward." She turned away from me. I just stood there not knowing what the fuck to say. "Are you coming Edward?" she purred as I heard the front door shut. Again I just stood there for about two minutes before I snapped out of my stupor and took off running towards the door. I flung the door open and went out into the hallway. Kitten was standing on the opposite side of the hallway. Leaning against the wall, she had her right leg propped up on the wall behind her. And she was smiling at me. Damn her! I stalked over to her not stopping until my body was pressed against hers.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing Kitten?"

"Waiting for you of course." I put my hands against the wall on either side of her head.

"Don't play games with me, Kitten." She looked up into my eyes. Her eyes looking innocent, but I knew fucking better.

"I don't know what you're talking about, baby." She reached up grabbing my face and bringing it down to hers. The kiss she gave me not only made my fucking knees weak, it also curled my fucking toes. She pushed me backwards walking away. I was left dumfounded yet again. I heard the elevator ding, I shook my head and saw Kitten walking into the elevator. Fuuuck she's really going to wear that out? Great I'll be fighting everyone in fucking France off of her ass today. I stomp like the baby I am to the elevators. I get in, not saying a word. I stand to the right while Kitten is on the left. I don't even look at her. I know if I do I'll fuck her right here. When we get to the lobby as soon as the doors start to slide open Kitten is out of there. I walk out behind her trying my damnest not to watch her hips swaying back and forth. But it's a fucking lost cause. I can't help it.

All day she's been teasing me, brushing her hand against my dick. On accident…accident my fucking ass! When we would stop walking she would put herself in front of my grinding her ass on my dick, again another accident. She kept me hard all fucking day. My dick and balls were fucking aching. I was about to bust out fucking crying. When we stopped at a fountain I was standing there minding my own fucking business when she stood in front of me.

"Oh look at that, Edward," she said then bending over at the waist. Her skirt rode up so I could see her black lace panties. I was staring at her ass when it dawned on me. Fuck if I can see her ass than everyone else can to. I looked around quickly but no one was looking.

"Stand up Kitten," I growled. She stood and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Isn't it neat, Edward?" She held up a purplish colored rock. I narrowed my eyes at her. "What's wrong baby?" she asked. As if she didn't already fucking know!

"Don't fucking baby me, baby! You know what you've been doing to me all fucking day. I so fucking hard if you touch me one more Goddamn time I'm going to fucking explode." And cue the fucking smirk.

"Oh really?" she asked, her hand shot out to grab my dick but I grabbed it first.

"Don't." She dropped her head, and then raised her eyes only to me.

"Do you want to fuck me Edward?"

"Yes," I growled.

"Right here, do you want to fuck me here? You want everyone to see my pussy wrapped around your big hard dick?" she whispered, licking her lips. I was over it, I was fucking done. "Follow me baby." She purred. At that fucking point I would have followed her where ever she wanted to fucking go. Never mind that I would always follow her, but that's neither here nor there. I knew where we were going as soon as I saw the little store. She walked around the side of the building and headed into the little two stall bathroom. I didn't fight her on it this time. I wanted her so fucking bad I really didn't give a shit where.

Once inside she turned to me kissing me hard. I simply kissed her back, deeply. I pushed her against the bathroom wall; her body molded against mine, I wrapped her in my arms. The button down shirt, pleated skirt with knee boots, are my fucking kryptonite. I already had half the buttons on her shirt undone; the rest came open very easily. Beneath was the sexiest black lace bra that barely contained her breasts.

"Fuck me, Edward," she breathed in that sexy Kitten voice of hers. "Show me how much you want to fuck me, show me how hard I make you, baby."

I couldn't resist her. I ached for her; my heart ached with love and my dick ached with fucking desire. My lips moved down to her chest, kissing and nibbling the swell of her breasts, and she gasped. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, freeing her tits into my hands. I cupped them, squeezing them and guiding her nipples one by one into my mouth. She arched her back and gasped.

I let my hand slide down the length of her body, over her hip, down to her bare thigh. I slowly slid my hand up her thigh, under her skirt, until I felt the lace of her panties. I reached around to cup her prefect fucking ass, squeezing it and pulling her against my aching dick. She moaned my name while her hips moved slowly, grinding her pussy against me.

Her hand began to fumble with my belt. "Edward...baby." she moaned, "I want you; fuck I need you to fuck me right now, baby!"

I kissed her again, feeling her tongue swirling in my mouth. There was no need for foreplay; our foreplay was all fucking day of her teasing me anyways, I was already throbbing and Kitten was wet and ready. I tore her top and her bra off and pushed her skirt up to her waist, then pulled her panties down over her smooth thighs and tossed them onto the floor. Going for her boots she grabbed my hands, shaking her head no.

"Leave them on Edward." she purred, then unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down, freeing my rock hard dick. Kitten's eyes were gleaming with need as she looked up at me. "Fuck me, Edward; fuck me like the slut I am!"

WHAT? Who the fuck is this woman, and what in the fuck did she do with my Kitten? I couldn't resist her even if I wanted to. I placed the tip of my dick against her pussy and, with a slow thrust pushed my way inside her glorious heat. She gasped out loud and tilted her hips upward to take me inside her until I was buried in her tight pussy. Her legs closed tighter around my waist, holding me close, keeping me inside her. As if I would even try to fucking get away.

"I'm going to tear your fucking pussy up Kitten," I growled into her ear.

I started moving inside her, thrusting my dick in and out of her steaming hot pussy. Her fingers pulling my hair as she kissed me hard, her moans were so loud but I didn't give a fuck. I felt every inch of her pressed against me as her pussy enveloped my throbbing dick, taking me deep inside her. The thrill of us getting caught only intensified the feeling. Now I think I know why Kitten wanted to fuck in a public restroom.

I pumped away at her pussy, each thrust raising her ass off the bathroom wall. She threw her head back and moaned "Fuck Edward, yesssss, fuck me harder!"

I leaned in biting her neck hard, not giving a good Goddamn if I left a mark on her. Hell I wanted to fucking mark her. There was something so primal about this moment, and I was all fucking for it. Kitten ground her hips into me hard, fucking me with everything she had. We heard someone banging on the door trying to get in. Asking whoever why the door is locked. As they continued beating on the door. Kitten was moaning in pleasure and I felt the walls of her pussy clamp down on my dick as her orgasm took her over. Her pussy pulsated as she dug her nails into me, holding on tight, whimpering "Yes yes, yes!"

I groaned her name as my own orgasm hit, my dick pulsing blast after blast of cum into her. My arms tightened around her in a death grip as I moaned in her ear "Baby, I fucking love you." Kitten giggled pushing me away from her.

"And I love fucking you, Edward. Oh and I love you too baby." Sitting her back on the ground she cleaned herself up before getting dressed. Once we were both dressed she looked up at me smiling.

"You ready, big boy?"

"Again? Baby there is people waiting to get in here." She laughed, shaking her head. "No Edward, not sex. You ready to go out there?" Oh right, I knew that.

"You want me to go first?" I asked. I figured that might ease the blow on her.

"Nope, I got this!" And there was that sparkle in her eyes again. The minx has her claws out ready to be fucked with, or fucked, whichever one came about first. I nodded my head. She turned towards the door, grabbing the handle. She pulled the door open reveling two women in their late sixties I'd say. The both gasped at Kitten and I as we walked out. The one standing closest to Kitten narrowed her eyes.

"What were you two doing in there?" she snarled. Kitten stopped and turned towards her.

"I was being fucked by my husband! Pretty fucking hot huh?" The woman's eye grew impossibly bigger.

"Well, in all my years I've never." Kitten grabs my hand turning to leave.

"Well then I'm guessing that's your problem then. You should really try it, it's awesome." And with that Kitten dragged my ass away, my mouth hanging open in awe with her. She looked back at me laughing.

"Close your mouth baby, you're going to catch some flies if you don't."

"What the hell was that back there?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't like the way she was looking at us, or her tone of voice." Laughing and shaking my head at her.

"Have I told you how much I fucking love you, baby?"

"Nope…not lately, but by all means go ahead and tell me."

**OKAY Sooooooooo this is the last chapter. I have been working on the next but it just seems Ari and I are not finding as much time any longer. If we do continue on we will have them as out takes... So please add us so you get updates for further stories. I sad to see this end but I think our Spartan and Kitten will have a happy happy life... MUAH...thank you all for being so supportive.**

**DLIR AND ARI**


End file.
